Une quête de vengeance
by saizo
Summary: Elle a tellement changé... sa voix, son regard... la noirceur de son âme... Et vis à vis de Severus Rogue? C'est ma vengeance, s'il m'empêche de la mener à bien,je ne lui pardonnerai jamais! S'il m'en empêche... je le tuerai!...... Et pour cause...
1. Chapter 1

Salut, c'est moi Saïzo, la chieuse ; I am back ! J'espère retrouver tous mes lecteurs, et tous mes reviewers dans cette nouvelle partie de la saga (africa, --), lol, mouais, cette partie s'intitule « Une quête de vengeance », en voici le chapitre premier.

Il avançait à pas pressés dans les geôles du sombre repaire, il venait d'être appelé par son maître. Il devait se dépêcher, il était en retard, et par les temps qui courraient, il était très dangereux, voire inconscient de provoquer la colère de Lord Voldemort. Il passa devant le cachot où cette stupide gamine s'était faite torturer il y avait deux ans de cela. Il s'arrêta un instant, observant la pièce vide. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Ce n'était guère le moment, et puis, cette saleté d'enquiquineuse avait disparu depuis ce temps-là. Il ne l'avait jamais revue depuis ce fameux soir. Et c'était tant mieux : le sentimentalisme de cette fille était ridicule et … dangereux, songea-t-il en se souvenant de sa propre conduite. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait pu en arriver là ! Et très franchement, il se sentait libéré d'un poids depuis qu'elle avait disparu ; elle n'était plus sous sa responsabilité ; après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé jouer les baby-sitters. Il reprit sa progression dans les sous-sols…. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, et chaque fois avec un poids d'origine indéterminé dans la poitrine, ce qu'elle était devenue. Après ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait sûrement dû se couper du monde sorcier, et essayer de se reconstruire…. ailleurs. Elle était tellement désemparée lorsqu'il l'avait quittée ; il avait conscience d'y être allé très fort, toutefois, même s'il savait qu'une partie de ses dires était fausse, il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle continue plus longtemps à faire fausse route en s'accrochant à lui, il n'était pas celui qui pourrait l'aider, il ne voulait pas l'être, et puis il ne le pouvait pas car…. elle ne savait pas, non elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à reprendre un cours de vie normal. Mais, y était-elle parvenue ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il en était débarrassé et ne s'en portait que mieux, il avait l'esprit plus libre. Il s'était surpris à penser à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle était devenue trop envahissante.

Son anxiété augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la salle de réunion. Qu'allait-il encore lui demander ? Il poussa la porte de chêne, et aussitôt s'agenouilla devant le haut fauteuil en velours noir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tourné vers une immense cheminée en marbre de même couleur.

- Relève-toi, Severus, fit la voix sifflante à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais parfaitement audible de part le silence terrifié qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ce faisant, il remarqua que de nombreux mangemorts étaient déjà là. L'un d'entre eux se tenait à côté du bras de fauteuil droit de l'homme à tête de serpent, encapuchonné. Il réalisa à quel point il les avait fait attendre.

- Veuillez pardonner mon retard, commença Rogue.

- Je suppose que ce vieux fou avait une mission de la plus grande importance à te confier.

Il eut un rire à glacer le sang, mais lui, n'avait plus peur de ce rire, depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait, il avait appris à distinguer les bons des mauvais signes du Lord.

- Dire qu'il te croit encore dans sa poche… ce n'est qu'une question avant que Poudlard, sa pseudo forteresse ne tombe, fit-il de sa voix sifflante. Pour ce faire, je vais avoir besoin de mes meilleurs mangemorts. C'est pour cela-même que je t'ai venir ce soir. Vous allez devoir unir vos forces. Je vous ai tous rassemblés ici, pour vous présenter enfin ce membre d'exception dont vous entendez parler depuis quelques mois.

Tous savaient pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, bien que personne ne l'ait jamais vu. Pas même lui. Tout ce qu'il savait de cet homme, c'était les louanges qu'en faisait le Lord. Tous ses mangemorts subissaient constamment la comparaison avec ce dernier. Un jour, il avait même suggéré au maître des potions de suivre son exemple, tant sa cruauté était grande : on disait qu'il torturait et tuait ses victimes avec un sang froid et un plaisir devenus légendaires au sein de la communauté des mages noirs. Leur animosité envers ce dernier n'en était que plus grande. Tous le détestaient cordialement tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres vantait ses mérites. Quant à lui, il éprouvait un dégoût profond envers cet individu qui tuait sans sommation les gens les plus innocents. Lors de la cérémonie d'initiation, chaque nouveau serviteur du Lord devait prouver son allégeance en supprimant une cible désignée par Voldemort lui-même. Ce sorcier, avait massacré un enfant, une fillette à peine âgée de six ans. La mission qu'il avait reçu de l'Ordre était de l'éliminer. Jamais on n'avait vu telle boucherie que depuis que le Lord le comptait dans ses rangs. Il semblait d'ailleurs jouir d'un certain prestige auprès de ce dernier, ce qui faisait que tous ses adeptes le jalousaient. Rogue soupçonnait d'ailleurs que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il le tenait éloigné des autres. Tout puissant qu'il était, il ne pourrait réchapper à la jalousie meurtrière de plusieurs dizaines de mangemorts.

- Vous pouvez retirer vos masques, reprit la voix caverneuse.

Tous s'exécutèrent hormis l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- C'est avec une grande fierté que je vais vous présenter mon délicieux mangemort, siffla-t-il avec un sourire horriblement malsain en accentuant sur l'avant-dernier mot de sa phrase. Montre ton visage ! intima-t-il au sorcier qui se tenait à ses côtés.

D'une main, il saisit son masque, lentement, et le retira, sa tête toujours inclinée vers l'avant de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Lentement toujours, il fit glisser la cagoule vers sa nuque pour finalement relever son visage méprisant vers l'assemblée des adeptes qui avaient commencé à murmurer des commentaires surpris entre eux. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Pendant un instant, il crut être sujet à une hallucination en voyant se profiler le faciès de Bellatrix Lestrange…..non, …. C'était « Elle ». Sa respiration se coupa net comme s'il avait reçu un coup violent dans la poitrine, lorsqu'il la reconnut. Que faisait-elle dans cet endroit ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. La jeune file si timide et sujette à la sensiblerie qu'il avait connu lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, se tenait à présent debout, droite, devant lui, un air impérieux, l'orgueil était peint sur son visage, et ces deux ans d'absence semblaient avoir gravé sur son faciès un air de fière supériorité désemparant. Son visage était celui d'une enfant qui avait vieilli trop vite, elle paraissait bien plus adulte que lors de son ultime année d'école. Elle faisait également bien plus hautaine et arrogante qu'à l'époque, ses cheveux noués en catogan sur sa nuque, laissant échapper quelques mèches éparses qui lui donnaient un air sauvage, sournois. Elle faisait montre d'une assurance déconcertante. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître choqué ou surpris, mais il avait du mal à croire toutes les horreurs que Lord Voldemort se plaisait à lui attribuer. Et…. Ce qu'il avait encore plus de mal à comprendre, c'était ce qu'elle faisait dans les rangs de ce sorcier qu'elle prétendait tant haïr. Comment avait-elle pu échouer ici ?

- Je conçois que pour certains d'entre vous, les présentations n'ont nul besoin d'être faite, sourit-il d'un air machiavélique en lançant un regard sournois à Lucius Malefoy ainsi qu'au maître des potions. Pour les autres, voici Elodie Merson, une jeune recrue pleine de promesses, déclara-t-il avec un rire effrayant.

Le regard de cette fille avait changé en quelques mois, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle osait à peine poser ses yeux sur lui, et encore, c'était avec crainte, alors qu'à cet instant précis, elle le toisait avec tout le mépris que ses yeux bruns étaient capables d'exprimer. Ce regard lui était insupportable ; il le plongeait petit à petit dans l'irritation qui se mua en une colère noire et grandissante. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il se sentait si irrité. Voldemort posa une main blanchâtre et monstrueuse sur celle de la jeune femme. Il aperçut l'espace d'une seconde, une moue de dégoût sur son visage, mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

Lorsque le Lord les laissa partir, il rejoignit son bureau à Poudlard. Les questions sans réponses affluaient dans sa tête… cette fille… il fallait absolument qu'il mette Dumbledore au courant. Il n'aurait rien pu leur arriver de pire. L'ennemi derrière lequel courrait désespérément l'Ordre depuis plusieurs mois, pour l'empêcher de nuire, était cette petite peste de Gryffondor prétentieuse. Même lui, qui faisait pourtant partie des agents de Voldemort, n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur cet ennemi invisible dont il n'apprenait les sévices qu'une fois qu'ils étaient accomplis. Et maintenant, qu'ils l'avaient enfin trouvée, il fallait que ce soit elle. Pas tellement, personnellement, que ça l'aurait dérangé d'avoir à la tuer, mais…. Le directeur y verrait certainement une objection à présent. Toutefois, selon lui, cela ne changeait rien à la donne ; si elle continuait à agir de la sorte, il faudrait s'en débarrasser, et au plus vite.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ce que vous m'apprenez Severus !

- Croyez bien que je n'en suis pas enchanté non plus, monsieur le directeur !

- Comment cette enfant aurait-elle pu commettre de telles atrocités, dit le directeur le regard figé sur son bureau.

Le voir dans de tels états relevait du domaine de la rareté la plus extrême.

- Je refus de croire que cette petite qui a tant souffert à cause de Voldemort, se soit finalement rangée à ses côtés…. Etes-vous bien certain de ne pas vous être trompé ? demanda-t-il sans conviction.

- Allez plutôt poser la question à Lucius Malefoy ! Vous auriez dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il l'a reconnue.

- Dans ce cas, continua Dumbledore d'un ton tristement déterminé, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Menez à bien votre mission ! C'est malheureux à dire, mais si elle continue de tuer, il nous faudra agir ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu tant changer ! finit-il en passant une longue main aux doigts fins et noueux sur son visage las et ridé.

- Ce n'est pas tout, monsieur le directeur ! reprit Rogue, ce qui eut pour effet d'afficher sur son faciès une expression encore plus soucieuse. Les informations que Potter a eu l'imprudence de lui divulguer lors de son année d'étude ici, en font un réel danger. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas ce qui expliquerait la terrible avancée dans les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ces derniers temps.

Une faible lueur éclaira alors le visage du vieux mage.

- Si ce que vous envisagiez était vrai Severus, Voldemort serait déjà parvenu à ses fins depuis longtemps.

- J'avoue ne pas savoir monsieur le directeur ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est plus la même, quelque chose a profondément changé dans sa manière d'être, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Severus, même si je conçois le fait que les changements dans son comportement sont assez conséquents, je tiens tout de même à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Sauf votre respect, je trouve ridicule cette manière de toujours accorder une seconde chance….. cette fille a commis nombre de crimes inqualifiables.

- Vous avez aussi bénéficié de ce côté un peu idiot de ma personne, se moqua-t-il.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, s'énerva-t-il sa lèvre supérieure tremblant dans un mouvement de rage incontrôlable, vous ne l'avez pas vue afficher cet air arrogant et supérieur devant les autres mangemorts !

Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire triste.

- Ca lui ressemble, dit-il l'air pensif…… Moi, je me souviens uniquement de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'on lui a annoncé le décès de sa famille, on ne devient pas ainsi sans une bonne raison, … n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

- Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir subi des pertes, vociféra-t-il. Ne serait-ce que le dernier jour de cours de cette année-là, une famille toute entière a été massacrée, et depuis, on recense de plus en plus ce genre de cas !

- Pour l'instant, reprit froidement Dumbledore, l'interrompant, surveillez-la uniquement, et si elle récidive, vous devrez être en mesure…. de la neutraliser. Je sais que ce n'est pas une tâche facile à accomplir pour vous, mais, je sais aussi que l'on ne subit pas des changements aussi significatifs sans une raison valable.

- Rien ne me ferait au contraire plus plaisir que de faire disparaître ce sourire arrogant de son visage !

Celui du vieux mage s'assombrit.

C'était les vacances scolaires d'hiver, depuis quelques jours déjà. Dumbledore lui avait demander de la retrouver pour la surveiller de près. Il traversait le repaire des Mangemorts à grandes enjambées, il ne la trouvait nulle part. Il décida de se renseigner auprès d'un partisan, qui lui déclara, avec un sourire carnassier, que la principale intéressée était en train de s'évertuer à faire parler leur toute dernière capture. D'après ce qui se disait, ses « méthodes » d'extraction verbale étaient assez efficaces et dissuadaient tous ceux qui en avaient été témoins, de conserver le moindre secret. Ces bains de sang avaient même réussi à écoeurer certains mangemorts. Les geôles ici, étaient encore plus sombres que celles de Poudlard. Dans les cachots les plus profonds, lui avait-on dit. Plus besoin d'indications ; au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les cris guidaient ses pas : il pressa le pas pour finalement ouvrir à la volée, la porte de la salle de torture, sur un spectacle à vomir. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un jeune homme enchaîné et recouvert d'héquimoses. Il régnait dans le cachot, une odeur pestilentielle de pourriture et de sang. Il le reconnut : il s'agissait d'un ancien élève de Poudlard, il était étudiant dans sa maison, cinq ans plus tôt. C'était un malfrat de premier ordre ; il n'aurait jamais songé à s'allier à Dumbledore. Il la soupçonnait de le torturer pour son seul plaisir. Il remarqua un long et épais filet de sang qui déchirait ses abdominaux : il avait été éventré. Malgré tout, il était encore vivant, et sanglotait d'une voix aigue, se tortillant en tous sens pour faire en sorte que ses tripes ne sortent pas de son corps. Sur le coup de la surprise, la jeune femme s'était retournée vivement, son visage et ses mains maculés du sang de sa victime. Elle le toisait à nouveau de son regard méprisant. Il s'était figé, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas contemplé pareille boucherie. Voyant l'effet produit sur le nouvel arrivant, elle retourna à son occupation première avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lourde en donnant détachant le jeune homme qui s'écroula à même le sol. Tu aurais mieux fait de parler tant qu'il en était encore temps, ronronna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'enfonçant à moitié dans ses entrailles, sous le cri déchirant du jeune homme qui rejeta une gerbe de sang. Maintenant, reprit-elle d'une voix au timbre métallique, c'est trop tard !

Elle retira son pied du corps du prisonnier et s'accroupit près de lui, le tirant par les cheveux, lui susurra à l'oreille en lui mordant le lobe :

- Maintenant, tu vas mourir, lentement…. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour abréger tes souffrances…. Je ferai même tout mon possible pour te maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible….. n'est-ce pas que je suis bonne ? dit-elle d'une voix enfantine à faire frémir. Je vais te laisser déguster…. Et…

Elle semblait réellement y prendre plaisir.

- Avada Kedavra, lança Rogue, mettant ainsi un terme à l'agonie de son ancien élève.

Dans un mouvement de colère, elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux porteurs du germe de la folie, lançant des éclairs.

- Qu'avez-vous fait misérable ? cria-t-elle. Vous n'aviez pas à vous mêler de mes affaires !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, il la saisit violemment à la gorge et la plaqua au mur. Elle afficha un sourire ironique.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Regardez ce que vous êtes devenue ! cracha-t-il en la jaugeant avec dégoût.

Son sourire s'accentua.

- Alors, on brutalise ses élèves maintenant professeur ? On prône le laxisme de nos jours à Poudlard. demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

- Abandonnez immédiatement cet air arrogant. Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je ne suis plus tenu de rien envers vous, lâcha-t-il en pressant plus fort, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une grimace de douleur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle porta une main à ces doigts pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle eu un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est cocasse, dit-elle. Vous passiez votre temps à me protéger lorsque j'étais étudiante, et maintenant, vous voulez me tuer, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défis. Et puis, pourquoi me demander d'effacer cet air arrogant de mon visage, quand on sait que c'est la seule leçon que j'ai tiré de votre enseignement ! ironisa-t-elle.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement, siffla-t-il l'air menaçant. Vous n'êtes certes plus mon élève, mais ici-même, je n'en reste pas moins votre supérieur !

- Mes ordres me viennent directement du Lord, rit-elle. Vous aurez beau faire, vous n'avez pas la moindre autorité sur moi !

- Vous êtes allée trop loin Merson, je vous conseille vivement de saisir la chance que Dumbledore vous accorde, sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation…. D'agir ! finit-il la voix guère plus élevée qu'un murmure, et tournant les talons.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, professeur ! entendit-il derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas. Elle avait tellement changé, c'était incroyable, sa personnalité n'était plus du tout la même. A quoi jouait-elle ? Que cherchait-elle ? Allait-il vraiment devoir la supprimer ? Il allait sérieusement falloir la surveiller, il fallait l'empêcher de continuer à sévir. Et cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux…. Elle était devenue un réel danger…. un véritable mangemort.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais qu'il est très court, mais ce n'est que le prélude c'est pour ça ! Au fait, je voulais dire, que je suis en train de rédiger la réponse à vos reviews sur le 35ème chapitre de « un nouveau départ ». J'espère que vous avez aimé ! L'histoire promet d'être un peu plus sombre, et on aura dans cette partie de nombreuses réponses à des questions que vous vous posiez peut-être en première partie. En tout cas, je vous garantis ne chose, vous ne pouvez pas prévoir la fin !

Pour ceux qui veulent continuer à poster des reviews sur Un Nouveau Départ, y'a pas de problème, c'est pas parce que il y a marqué : fic terminée, que je ne les lis plus, bien au contraire. Et ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs qui s'y intéressent.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à mes chers reviewers que j'aime toujours autant ! Et merci à Leaticia, je suis contente que tu aimes la seconde partie de ma fic, c'est vrai que la façon d'écrire à changé, ça fait plus….. roman de dépressif à la Duras je trouve, lol ! Haha, j'ai fini par vous surprendre un peu alors, finalement j'en suis très contente ! Je suis super heureuse d'avoir pu susciter chez toi des émotions aussi fortes, ça prouve que tu t'es mise à fond dans l'histoire, et q'elle t'a vraiment plue. Je comprends que beaucoup d'entre vous préfèrent la seconde partie, c'est moi gentillet, elle devient plus adulte et puis…. on passe à la vitesse supérieure. Désolée, je suis très en retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'étais très occupée ! Ah, les joies des cours particuliers !

Par contre, vu que maintenant, le point de vue narratif passe de Rogue à Elodie, le style d'écriture va encore varier, mais l'histoire restera tout de même sur un fond assez sombre !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et son sourire arrogant s'effaça lentement. Il lui tardait qu'il parte : elle avait failli ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Elle se rua dans un coin de la pièce, l'estomac retourné, et elle en déversa le contenu…. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses. Elle posa son regard sur le cadavre ensanglanté dont les boyaux jonchaient le sol de la pièce. Elle rejeta à nouveau. Elle se releva et écarta les mèches tombantes, de son visage. Elle rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête pour cacher sa pâle figure, on ne devait pas voir à quel point elle se sentait mal. Chaque fois, ça la rendait malade…. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pour survivre dans un milieu peuplé de mages noirs, il fallait se montrer impitoyable. Elle rejoignit ses quartiers. …. Quelle ironie ! Elle qui n'avait qu'une chose en tête depuis un an et demi : venger sa famille…. et maintenant…. elle se retrouvait aux ordres de son pire ennemi….Hum ! Son pire ennemi…. Pas si sûr, eux l'avaient abusée, ils l'avaient trompée, ils auraient pu les sauver, …. Mais, ils n'avaient rien fait. De toute façon, se poser la question ne servait à rien, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle qui pensait ne plus rien avoir dont la perte serait susceptible de lui causer une tristesse infinie….. il avait tout de même trouvé matière à la faire chanter ….. comment avait-on pu la berner aussi facilement. Et puis, même si elle avait en horreur toutes ces séances de torture, elle essayait de légitimer ses actes, en se disant que ces gens n'étaient pas tout à fait blancs. C'était la seule manière pour elle de se cacher sa folie….. quelle mascarade ! Oui, elle était folle, elle l'était réellement devenue ! Elle s'effrayait même parfois, se surprenant à prendre du plaisir à ce qu'elle leur faisait subir. Son cerveau n'était plus intact, elle en avait conscience… et maintenant, lui aussi l'avait compris. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais le revoir, du moins, pas dans ces circonstances…. Pas après tout ça, pas comme ça ! Elle n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir avant qu'elle ne quitte le collège….. elle ne l'avait toujours pas digérée. S'il s'entêtait à trop se mêler de ses affaires, elle allait le lui faire regretter, qu'il agisse ou non conformément aux ordres de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire échouer ses plans : sa vie entière en dépendait. S'il continuait, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, …. S'il continuait, …. Elle le tuerait.

Elle avait grandi, changé, tant physiquement que moralement ; ses grandes idées sur la moralité avaient été balayées d'un coup, la nuit de son retour à Plymouth. Elle n'était plus la même petite fille peureuse et faible. Sa puissance magique s'était considérablement accrue, en particulier grâce à son apprentissage de la magie noire. Elle était devenue tout ce qu'elle exécrait le plus en ce monde : une sorcière noire. Elle ne savait pas pratiquer les sortilèges impardonnables, mais le compensait grandement avec ses propres méthodes de torture : elle s'était écoeurée elle-même en se montrant aussi cruellement inventive la première fois qu'elle avait eu à faire parler un prisonnier. Si jamais le fait qu'elle ne savait pratiquer aucun de ces trois sorts, venait à se savoir, ce serait la fin pour elle. Seul le Lord était au courant, puisque c'était lui qui avait prohibé son apprentissage en ce domaine, afin de pouvoir pleinement conserver l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ses fidèles par plaisir. Toutefois, sorts impardonnables ou pas, ce n'était pas le seul moyen de persuasion dont il se servait, il y en avait un bien plus puissant. Et maintenant que Rogue savait…. Lui non plus ne devait pas être mis au courant de son handicap face aux autres mangemorts, en aucun cas. En marchant dans les couloirs du sous-sol, elle vit un autre sorcier encapuchonné se diriger vers elle à pas pressés. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable de la jeune femme. Elle comprit à cette précaution qu'il avait prise, qu'il était jeune. Cependant, il lui barrait la route, elle sentit l'énervement poindre. Voyant qu'il n'osait pas parler, elle s'avança vivement vers lui, et pointa sa baguette sous sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Parle ! Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Le…. Le maître…. Il veut voir……. Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Un sourire de satisfaction passa sur le visage féminin, elle aimait cette peur qu'elle inspirait…. ce sentiment de puissance sur autrui…. Elle abaissa sa baguette et continua son chemin sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, réalisa-t-elle, au son de sa voix elle l'avait vu : il était très jeune. En cette période, Voldemort rassemblait un maximum d'adeptes, et les plus jeunes étaient des proies faciles ; leur esprit facilement malléable et la manipulation aisée. Il était faible, pensa-t-elle ; elle ne lui donnait pas plus de deux semaines, il ne tiendrait pas. Elle s'était souvent posée la question à savoir pourquoi il recrutait des agents aussi faibles. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que c'était simplement pour limiter les effectifs du camp ennemi. Elle fit demi-tour, sa longue robe noire volant derrière elle. Elle arriva devant la porte de la salle où Voldemort se tenait toujours assis dans ce fauteuil haut et sombre, comme un roi sur son trône. Elle frappa et attendit la réponse.

- Entre donc ! siffla la voix de serpent.

Elle s'exécuta et s'agenouilla devant son maître et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Elle avait horreur de ce rituel humiliant.

- Relève-toi !

A nouveau, elle obéit et se retrouva debout devant le visage de serpent blanchâtre de Voldemort. Elle remarqua la présence d'un autre sorcier au fond de la pièce. Elle ne connaissait pas son visage ; elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu lors de la réunion. Il paraissait lui aussi assez jeune. « Encore un », se dit-elle avec dégoût. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait pu voir chez les autres jeunes recrues du Lord. Il la défiait, ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard noir. Elle ne supportait pas ce type. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Il sourit.

- Sait-il qui je suis ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander au Lord.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire carnassier.

- Tu te doutes bien que si c'était le cas, il ne te jaugerait pas comme ça ! siffla-t-il.

- Hm ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire sournois.

Cependant, aucune modification ne s'opéra dans le regard du jeune homme. Ses yeux gris bleus étaient glacés, et ses cheveux châtains, étaient coupés court. Sans ce dédain que son visage reflétait, il aurait pu être très séduisant. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de la décontenancer, de la mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'y arriverait pas, songea-t-elle avec un sourire intérieur, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé…. Ce n'était pas un pauvre petit sorcier de seconde zone qui allait la déstabiliser.

- Cesse immédiatement ce regard provocateur ! lui ordonna-t-elle au comble de l'énervement. Baisse les yeux lorsque tu es en ma présence !

Il s'exécuta, mais provocateur, son sourire ne se dissipa pas, au contraire : il s'accentua. Elle s'irrita davantage. Depuis son entrée au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était devenue susceptible à l'excès ; un rien l'énervait et lui faisait commettre des actes tout aussi méprisables que ses réactions.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'emporta-t-elle. Te moques-tu de moi ?

- Je pense, reprit Voldemort d'un air cynique avec un rire moqueur, que ça signifie simplement qu'il t'obéit parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Elle serra les dents, la voix de cet abominable sorcier lui donnait réellement envie de vomir. Même avec le temps, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à s'y habituer. Une vague de dégoût la submergea quand elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait le regard brillant d'une lueur étrange : un frisson glacé parcourut son échine.

- Il s'appelle Elmus Sulimann ; il est ton subordonné et a été placé sous tes ordres. C'est une nouvelle recrue pleine de prédispositions…. Je veux que tu le prennes sous ton aile, continua-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi froide. Tu vas le former : il nous faut d'autres éléments de ton genre.

- Mais…. Mon Seigneur ! se défendit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui…., je serai incapable de….

- SILENCE ! tonna la voix de serpent. Tu n'as rien à redire !

La voix s'était glacée et le regard se faisait menaçant. Elle resta un instant comme pétrifiée, un genoux à terre, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- Elmus, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment, sors !

La jeune femme entendit les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, et la porte claquer. Un silence angoissant régna pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la relevait en la tirant violemment par les cheveux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Cesse ce petit jeu, siffla-t-il, on ne joue pas avec Lord Voldemort. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir me jauger comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant petite sang de bourbe ! Et gare à toi si tu recommences à contredire mes ordres !

Il porta sa baguette qui devint incandescente, à la gorge de la jeune femme qui luttait contre ses larmes de douleur, et de terreur.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, reprit-il, tu es sous mes ordres à présent, tu es MON mangemort ! De plus, sourit-il méchamment, tu sembles oublier que si tu fais un seul pas de travers, je romps notre pacte !

Son teint devint livide.

- Et, comme tu le sais, il n'en va pas uniquement de ta vie !

Elle fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables ; il ne fallait pas qu'il rompe le pacte, en aucun cas cela ne devait arriver. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur et fixait à présent le vide devant ses yeux avec épouvante. Elle se confondit en excuses :

- Pardon, mon Maître ! Veuillez m'excuser, une telle attitude ne se reproduira plus !

Il lâcha sa prise, ayant pratiquement défait la natte de la jeune femme.

- Je préfère ça ! dit-il en lui caressant la joue d'une main à la peau laiteuse. Elle eut un tressaillement d'horreur, mais qui passa inaperçu, confondu avec ses tremblements successifs. En quittant la pièce, elle marcha à vive allure jusqu'à arriver dans un sombre couloir où elle se laissa tomber, adossée au mur de pierre froide. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé une aussi grande frayeur, elle se sentait trembler en repensant au geste de Voldemort, sa peau visqueuse la répugnait. Elle avait l'impression de le sentir encore.

- Que faîtes-vous là ? fit une voix sombre et familière la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête d'un air distrait, les yeux encore tout embués, et le reconnut.

- Rien qui puisse vous concerner ! répondit-elle froidement en se relevant pour lui faire face.

- Vous vous cachez ? siffla Rogue avec ironie.

- Je n'en ai nul besoin, vociféra-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. Je suis devenue suffisamment puissante pour ne pas avoir à fuir qui que ce soit !

Son visage se contracta en une expression de surprise lorsque le maître des potions approcha sa main droite de sa joue.

- Vous paraîtriez bien plus convaincante sans cela, dit-il d'un ton neutre en lui montrant une larme qu'il venait de recueillir sur une de ses pommettes.

Elle fronça les sourcils ne sachant que répondre. Il l'avait vue pleurer, c'était fini, il savait qu'elle était toujours aussi faible à présent.

- C'est le manque de sommeil, déclara-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que son excuse était ridicule et plus que grotesque.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil : il ne la croyait pas ! Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas.

- Tssssk ! Vous feriez mieux de remettre de l'ordre dans votre tenue, dit-il avec un rictus méprisant. Vous n'êtes pas du tout crédible dans votre état, et…

Il s'arrêta, son regard se figeant sur le cou de son interlocutrice, elle remonta alors le col de sa robe. Il fixa les yeux bruns et fronça les sourcils. Cependant, il s'abstint de tout commentaire quant à la marque encore saignante.

- Faîtes tout de même attention, Merson ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous tomber dessus ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est imprévisible, finit-il en tournant les talons. Et puis…. les nouveaux gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban s'ennuient quelque peu, ils pourraient bien venir vous saluer un de ces jours.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il essayait de lui faire peur avec ce genre de sous-entendus. Mais, que ça lui plaise ou non, elle n'avait pas le choix, et se devait de rester au service de Voldemort. Mais, peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de mener sa mission avec plus d'aisance. Elle se rajusta promptement et entreprit de retrouver son « apprenti » ; elle devait remettre certaines choses au clair, il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle se laissait déstabiliser pour si peu. Cela pourrait se révéler dangereux par la suite, si elle le laissait se conforter dans cette idée. De plu, elle était certaine que le Lord avait fait exprès de lui coller cet avorton sur le dos : primo ; pour la surveiller, secondo ; pour s'amuser, et tertio ; pour découvrir ses failles sans avoir l'air de les chercher. Elle détestait cette situation si peu confortable : avec trois personnes qui la surveillaient en permanence, elle allait devoir se montrer vigilante à chaque instant.

- Sulimann ! appela-t-elle en apercevant sa haute silhouette au loin.

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant son nom de famille prononcé si froidement, et à nouveau, un sourie goguenard s'installa sur son visage. Il quitta le groupe de mangemorts avec lequel il était en train de discuter, et s'avança vers la jeune femme d'un pas sûr.

- Oui ?

- Tu viens avec moi, c'est fini de paresser à présent !

Elle se détourna et il la suivit.

- Là où nous allons, reprit-elle, il est inutile de rester habillé de la sorte. Tu attirerais trop l'attention, ce serait contraignant ! Tu dois bien posséder des vêtements sorciers normaux, non ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! déclara-t-il comme si la réponse était évidente. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été un mangemort toute ma v….

Il ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'était vivement retournée, et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. Elle avait le souffle court et son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine, la colère qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis était ineffable. Il tituba.

- Garde tes sarcasmes ! s'écria-t-elle. Faire montre de ton insolence n'intéresse que toi ! Ne te permets plus jamais de telles insubordinations avec moi !

Il ne répondit rien, ses grands yeux aciers agrandis par la surprise. De la surprise… certes, mais Elodie n'y lisait aucune peur. Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire respecter, il se moquait d'elle, même cette impression de surprise imprimée sur son visage était de la provocation. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et que le jour où lui prendrait l'envie de se rendre, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Cette idée la frustrait tellement qu'elle en était insupportable. Elle tâcha de se calmer un peu, et reprit sa route.

- Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de mesurer le ton de sa voix le plus possible.

- Vingt trois ans ! lui répondit-il tout aussi effrontément qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle tenta de ne pas s'énerver malgré la fureur qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser provoquer si facilement ; c'était une marque de faiblesse. Et avec cet énergumène, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'erreur. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, songea-t-elle. Pourquoi diable devait-elle se charger de ce fardeau ? Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du jeune homme, et elle s'arrêta.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour te changer, je t'attends ici ! dit-elle en lui faisant face.

Un nouveau sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres masculines. Il ouvrit grand sa main, et masqua son visage de sa paume. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien jouer. Il la descendit le long de son torse et ses vêtements changèrent d'aspect. Elle serra les dents et lui lança un regard furieux : elle avait beau vouloir se maîtriser, ce garçon l'irritait au plus haut point.

- Je suis prêt ! ajouta-t-il comme si cela n'était pas suffisant.

- Imbécile ! pesta-t-elle. Tu nous fais perdre du temps, tu nous as fait venir jusqu'ici pour rien. La magie ne sert pas à épater la galerie. Si tu penses pouvoir m'impressionner comme cela, tu as encore moins de matière grise dans ton petit crâne, que ce que je croyais ! Dépêche-toi à présent ! Tu nous as suffisamment retardés !

Ils continuèrent leur progression dans les couloirs. Elle avait beau dire, l'acte de magie de Sulimann l'avait stupéfaite. Faire ce genre de choses sans user de sa baguette était une prouesse réservée aux sorciers les plus qualifiés ? Elle-même avait mis des mois avant d'y parvenir, et encore, ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas très brillant. Une chose était certaine à présent : Voldemort ne lui avait pas collé cet avorton dans les pattes pour parfaire sa formation en matière de magie : il était bien trop doué ; même si ça lui faisait mal au ventre de se l'avouer. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner, et pour ne pas perdre la face, elle fit de même ; et transforma sa tenue sans avoir recours à sa baguette magique. Ils finirent par transplanner d'un commun accord, au chemin de traverse.

- Si ce n'est pas trop vous offenser, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de notre présence en ce lieu, fit la voix désagréable derrière son dos.

- Le Maître a besoin que nous allions chercher quelque chose dans l'allée des embrumes ! répondit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser transparaître de son irritation.

- Serait-ce trop demander que de savoir ce que nous y allons chercher ?

Elle commençait à perdre patience ; pourquoi persistait-il à lui parler d'un air aussi provocateur ? L'effronterie de cet homme devenait insupportable, sans doute le fait d'avoir été isolée pendant deux ans bientôt. Elle devait beaucoup prendre sur elle pour garder une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même. (Parfaite ? C'est cela oui !) Elle avait toujours été susceptible, mais depuis quand l'était-elle devenue à ce point ?

- Nous avons besoin d'un poison que l'on ne trouve qu'ici. Il le faut à Rogue pour la confection d'une nouvelle potion que lui demande le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il nous a donc charger d'y aller, dit-elle calmement en s'engouffrant dans la sombre allée.

- Pffff…… Rogue…….. souffla le jeune homme avec dédain. Nous sommes donc les larbins assignés à la tâche de faire les courses du petit caniche de Dumbledore !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle explosa, et se retournant avec vivacité, lui cracha toute la colère et la haine qu'il lui inspirait, pointant sa baguette magique, juste entre les deux yeux du mangemort.

- SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE QUAND TU PARLES DE LUI SULIMANN ! TU TE PERMETS BIEN DES CHOSES DANGEREUSES DEPUIS TON ARRIVEE PARMI NOUS ! DORENAVENT, TU N'OUVRIRAS TON CLAPET QUE LORSQUE JE T'EN DONNERAI L'AUTORISATION ! EST6CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Elle avait vociféré tout ça très vite sans reprendre sa respiration, son teint était cramoisi par la colère, et elle haletait comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètres. Il ferma les yeux, et hocha la tête ; il n'avait pas peur…. Mais comment se faire respecter par une personne qui ne vous craint pas ? Elle venait, une fois de plus, de montrer un signe de sa faiblesse ; elle s'emportait beaucoup trop vite ! Cela n'était pourtant pas arrivé depuis des mois…. Mais, il fallait dire que Sulimann avait un don pour la mettre hors d'elle. De plus, il semblait nourrir un goût prononcé pour ce qui semblait être son activité favorite : faire sortir la jeune femme de ses gons.

- Pourtant, reprit-il alors qu'elle allait continuer son chemin, à vous voir tout à l'heure dans le couloir des cachots, on n'aurait pas dit que vous lui accordiez tant d'estime !

Elle fit volte face, mais ne trouva que le mur de sombre allée face à elle ; il avait transplanné avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de déverser une nouvelle fois sa fureur sur lui. Dans un accès de fureur, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler, faisant se retourner les sorciers présents dans ce lieu mal famé.

- JE DOUTE FORT QU' « IL » APPRECIE D'APPRENDRE LE FAIT QUE TU AS DESETE LE LIEU DE TA PREMIERE MISSION !

Tous les regards, surpris, ou parfois dégoûtés des passants, étaient braqués sur elle. Elle était au comble de l'énervement quand elle rentra dans la boutique de magie noire.

Vala, vala ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? A votre avis, que va-t-il arriver ? Moi non plus j'en sais rien, mais je suis très contente que vous trouviez enfin un peu de suspense dans mon histoire !

'tite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, oui, je suis désolée, Aulendral7, je vais répondre dorénavant à vos reviews, mais là j'avais pas vraiment de temps à moi ! Désolée ! Je vais remédier à ça en répondant à chacune de vos reviews.

**Etincelle de vie : **je vais grandement de détromper, sur deux points : ma fic ne finira pas en slash quoi qu'il arrive ! Et, le nouvel arrivant n'est pas connu au bataillon, il est là parce que j'ai besoin de lui c'est tout. Je vous assure que vous ne le connaissez pas !

**Magic-pinky :** Si, si, il s'agit bien de la chtite Elodie, la très timide, la très pleureuse, la très chiante….. mais disons que son esprit s'est un peu métamorphosé. Parce que…… ahah, vous verrez plus tard ! Je ne peux pas tout vous dévoiler, non plus !

**Quedver : **merci pour ton enthousiasme, en effet, il va y avoir pas mal de nouveaux personnages, et….. Elmus Sulimann va mettre Rogue dans tous ses états, mais pas pour ce que vous croyez !

**Aulandral7 : **Désolée mon amie TT, je suis un auteur indigne, je vous tanne pour avoir des reviews, mais je rend rien en retour, donc je vais faire un effort. Si t'as des questions, hésite pas, je répondrai !

**Jadeeeeeeeeeee : **Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours agréable de voir de nouveaux visages, même si je ne vois pas vraiment ton visage !

**Ithilienne : **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que t'aies été un peu surprise, j'ai fait quelques progrès donc…..

**Emy Black :** Toi aussi c'est la première fois que je te vois, je suis super contente. Merci, ta review est géniale. En effet, Elodie est torturée, elle a commis pas mal de saloperies durant sa disparition, on en apprendra plus par la suite ! Mais Rogue ne va pas apprécier le changement, il croyait l'avoir épargnée, mais…. Il a merdé !

**Keana : **Est-ce la faute de Rogue ? Oui et non, je peux pas te répondre tout de suite. Tu verras par la suite, je ne peux rien dire. Elle a pris un pet au casque ; ça c'est certain !

Allez, je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre 3, gros bisous et A+. En espérant que ma fic vous plaira toujours autant ! Je vous aimeuuuuuuu ! Et encore désolée T.T

Cette boutique vendait toutes sortes de produits illégaux ; comme de très puissants poisons, ou encore des objets aux fonctions effroyables. Elle se fraya un chemin n ligne directe vers le comptoir du magasin. Elle sonna plusieurs fois, impatiemment. Le vendeur arriva finalement : maigre sorcier aux cheveux d'une couleur indéterminée, il se tenait bossu, sans doute le poids des années et arborait un regard sournois. Lorsqu'il se posa sur la jeune femme, l'animosité se refléta dans chacune des rides de son visage et sa lèvre inférieure se retroussa dans un rictus de dégoût.

- Vous vous êtes sûrement trompée de boutique ! fit-il d'une voix rêche en voyant une femme si jeune et d'un air si innocent pénétrer dans cette antre regorgeant de magie noire.

- Je ne pense pas, non ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid et distant. Barjow, c'est ça ?

Le vieux visage changea aussitôt d'expression en entendant la rudesse de la voix féminine, elle connaissait son nom ; il y avait en effet peu à parier qu'elle se soit trompée d'établissement. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia lentement et tendit au marchand sans en lire elle-même le contenu.

- Est-ce que vous avez ça ? demanda-t-elle en lui remettant le papier.

Il le prit avec une précaution tout à fait étrange entre ses mains, et s'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique sans même lui répondre. Elle en profita pour explorer du regard ce qui l'entourait ; toucher aurait été pure folie. Il y avait là nombre d'objets mystérieux et…. Dangereux, constata-t-elle en lisant l'étiquette accrochée à un collier en pierres de jade, exposé dans une vitrine aussi poussiéreuse que le crâne du propriétaire des lieux.

_« Collier d'Armina ; ce bijou a déjà œuvré des centaines de fois afin de débarrasser le monde de moldus au sang impur. Se nourrissant de l'énergie vitale de ses victimes, une pierre apparaît à chaque fois qu'il tue une de ses proies. Prix : 500 gallions ». _

Elle reporta son attention sur l'objet en question : il avait des centaines et des centaines de perles à son actif et était enroulé autour d'un socle noir sur une quinzaine d'étages. Elle laissa échapper un sourire carnassier : elle aurait volontiers dépensé tout ce qu'elle possédait pour pouvoir l'offrir à Sulimann. Elle fut sortie de sa méditation sur la légitimité du meurtre dans certains cas, (comme si la légitimité changeait quelque chose après tout !) par un toussotement rauque. Elle se retourna, un air contrarié sur le visage, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le vieux sorcier crasseux.

- Alors ? marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le comptoir. Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Hm ! ….. Oui ! Cela fera trente gallions ! dit-il en sortant une petite fiole au contenu parme, d'un coffret de plomb.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, regardant tour à tour, le vendeur et le flacon qu'il lui tendait. Puis, la surprise laissa place à une expression de colère.

- Tu te moques de moi ? siffla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col de l'autre ôté du comptoir. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner trente gallions pour ce malheureux échantillon ?

Le gérant était en train de se liquéfier, sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. Toutefois, elle ne laissait rien paraître de son hilarité, se concentrant pour conserver ses traits de fureur.

- Sais-tu, commença-t-elle en ouvrant la fiole d'une main et en l'approchant des lèvres du vendeur, qu'il suffirait d'une seule goutte de ce breuvage pour te faire endurer des souffrances abominables ? Je t'éclaire, si tu veux…., susurra-t-elle en approchant le visage du vieux sorcier du sien, regardant la sueur perler sur son front. Ton estomac va fondre comme s'il était rongé par de l'acide sulfurique, ensuite ce sera le tour de tes entrailles ; elles vont lentement se liquéfier…..

Elle s'arrêta, savourant l'effet de ses paroles sur le marchand qui avait à présent perdu toute couleur, et dont les yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

- Alors, reprit-elle d'un ton doux presque mielleux, qu'en dis-tu ? Je t'en propose cinq gallions !

Elle le vit déglutir avec difficulté, il savait qu'il se faisait rouler, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à risquer sa peau, pour un vulgaire flacon de poison.

- Très bien, parvint-il à articuler difficilement.

Elle desserra sa poigne et lissa le col du vendeur, qu'elle avait quelque peu froissé.

- C'est un réel plaisir de traiter avec vous, mon cher monsieur Barjow, déclara-t-elle en arborant un grand sourire.

Elle sortit de la boutique, ne pouvant plus contenir son fou rire. Cette impression de puissance sur autrui était quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie, mais de tellement jouissif. Elle savait que quelque chose avait réellement changé dans son caractère, il y a quelques mois de cela, elle aurait jugé son comportement plus que détestable., mais dans les circonstances actuelles, la sensation que ça lui procurait était unique. Elle glissa la bouteille dans sa poche et se rendit sur l'allée principale du chemin de traverse. Elle comptait s'acheter un hibou, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle en voulait un, en fait, depuis que Harry lui avait montré Hedwige. De plus, ils étaient très utiles pour communiquer avec les autres sorciers…. Mais avec qui pourrait-elle communiquer ?

Elle se dirigea vers la boutique animalière. Immédiatement, une vendeuse vêtue d'une robe de sorcier bleue nuit, s'avança vers elle.

- Vous cherchez quelques chose en particulier, miss ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix accueillante.

- Euh… oui, murmura-t-elle prise de court. Je voudrais un hibou, vous avez ça ici ?

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit la sorcière avec un sourire. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de passer devant elle pour entrer dans la volière. Nous disposons de beaucoup d'espèce différente, vous n'avez que l'embarras du choix ! Voyez, sur ces perchoirs-ci, les hiboux grands-ducs, ils sont très efficaces pour transporter de lourdes charges en peu de temps ! Ici, les Moyens ducs, plus rapides pour le simple courrier ou les missives. Nous avons également de magnifiques spécimens de chouettes effrayes.

Mais, Elodie n'écoutait plus, son attention était concentrée sur un hibou de taille moyenne qui se tenait majestueusement sur un haut perchoir. Son plumage d'un noir luxuriant contrastait étonnement avec ses yeux d'or. Un touffe de petites plumes duveteuses dessinaient sur son front, un croisant de lune argenté. Le volatile la fixait avec autant d'intensité que le regard de la sorcière. Elle sentit comme une douce chaleur l'envahir. Des mots insaisissables s'insinuèrent dans son esprit…. Et un nom…..

- Saïzo…., murmura-t-elle. (Et oui, je redoutais tant d'être comparé un emplumé)

L'oiseau se redressa de toute sa hauteur et avec la majesté d'un aigle, poussa un petit cri perçant. Elle sourit distraitement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda la vendeuse de l'animalerie.

- C'est celui-ci que je veux ! dit-elle à la femme tout en continuant d'admirer le bel animal.

- Oh, mais…. Je suis désolée ! Mais, celui-ci n'est pas à vendre ! En revanche, regardez ceux-ci ; ils sont robustes et forts…..

- Non, la coupa la jeune femme d'une voix forte, c'est celui-ci que je veux !

- Encore une fois miss, je suis navrée de vous contrarier, mais il n'est pas à vendre !

Cette fois-ci, elle regarda la gérante de la boutique, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Sa voix prit alors une lourde intonation, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire du mal à quelqu'un.

- Dommage ! Vraiment…. Dommage, murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de la femme, réprimant son envie de lui lancer un sortilège aux effets irréversibles (nyark nyark).

- Impremio ! lança-t-elle, puis, abaissant sa baguette magique, elle reprit : je suis gentille, je pourrais partir sans payer, mais cet animal doit valoir son pesant d'or !

La vendeuse était figée, comme perdue dans le vague, sauf que ces yeux étaient grand ouverts. Le sort de manipulation de l'esprit marchait à merveille.

- Quel prix en voulez-vous ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle continua :

- Je vous en offre dix gallions, c'est une affaire ! ….. Acceptez ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui…. Oui bien sûr, répondit l'autre en tendant la main en avant pour recevoir la bourse, le regard toujours figé, un sourire se dessinant sur ses minces lèvres. Merci, bonne journée.

La jeune femme, satisfaite, tendit son avant-bras gauche et appela :

- Saïzo !

Le volatile vint se poser sur son bras, et la chaleur l'envahit de nouveau. Elle caressa son plumage d'une main distraite, il la mordilla un peu fort, la faisant saigner. Elle sourit.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ! chuchota-t-elle en sortant de l'animalerie, laissant la sorcière dans un état de coma éveillé.

Elle regarda sa montre, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, et décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour se détendre un peu. Elle traversa une sombre ruelle.

- ARRETEZ ! Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, je vous dis !

Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine des cris.

- Mais….. MAIS LACHEZ-MOI !

En avançant un peu, elle reconnut le jeune mangemort avec lequel elle était arrivée : il avait empoigné une jeune fille qui criait à présent à pleins poumons.

- SULIMANN ! hurla-t-elle en se dirigeant furieusement vers lui. OÙ ETAIS-TU PASSE ? PENDANT QUE JE TE CHERCHE, TU FAIS MUMUSE AVEC UNE FILLE ? RAPPELLE-MOI POURQUOI NOUS AVONS DU NOUS ACCOUTRER DE LA SORTE !

- Pour passer inaperçus, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant, lui faisant face.

- AXACT ! cria-t-elle en lui décochant un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Et tu crois vraiment, reprit-elle plus doucement comme si son geste venait de la calmer, que faire hurler les gens et les agresser en pleine rue, est une preuve de discrétion ? continua-t-elle écumant de rage.

- En l'occurrence, c'est vous qui vous faîtes remarquer ! soupira-t-il en se massant le menton.

Elle allait le frapper de nouveau lorsqu'une petite voix tremblante l'interpella :

- E…. Elodie ?

Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille qui lui parlait. Ses cheveux en bataille à force de s'être démenée contre son agresseur, recouvraient à présent son visage. A ses côtés, se tenait une fillette âgée d'une dizaine d'années, fermement agrippée à son bras.

- On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

La jeune fille se rajusta un peu, remettant ses mèches châtains en ordre derrière ses oreilles, pour laisser paraître de magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Cindy ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Ca faisait longtemps, continua la jeune fille toujours tremblante.

Elle baissa le regard sur le poignet marqué de son amie et serra les dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sulimann ? cria-t-elle verte de rage. Tu as osé porter la main sur elle ? s'égosilla-t-elle en levant sa baguette magique.

- La gamine m'a cherché des problèmes, dit-il amusé en regardant la fillette à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux verts qui se cachait derrière Cindy.

- C'est qui ? demanda la jeune femme qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

- C'est…. C'est ma sœur ! bégaya Cindy en se replaçant devant la fillette d'un air protecteur. Elle est rentrée à Poudlard cette année, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard sceptique que lui lançait Elodie.

- Ta sœur ? répéta la jeune femme avec un demi sourire ironique. Je vois…. Tu as finalement trouvé un adversaire à ta taille mon cher Sulimann, une enfant, railla-t-elle provocante. Et que s'est-il passé exactement ? reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Brenda,….. enfin, ma sœur la bousculée involontairement et…

- Oh si, je l'ai fait exprès ! la coupa la jeune enfant aux boucles dorées. Il nous souriait méchamment tout le temps. Je ne l'aime pas !

Sa protectrice paraissait terrorisée et lui faisait signe de se taire. La jeune femme eut un air amusé.

- Tu sais, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, fit Elodie et pourtant, je le respecte !

Le jeune homme fut pris d'une quinte de toux assez suspecte alors qu'il recommençait à se masser la mâchoire. La grande brune se retourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Je te respecte ! dit-elle en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. Puis, s'adressant à la petite fille, reprit : je vois que cette année encore, Gryffondor a de sacrées recrues ! Voilà qui devrait donner du fil à retordre à Rogue !

- Oh…. C'est que….., commença Cindy en rougissant fortement, elle n'est pas à Gryffondor !

- Ah, fit Elodie d'un air désabusé, et dans quelle maison es-tu ?

- Le choipeau m'a envoyée à Serpentard ! répondit-elle fièrement.

La jeune femme se redressa et la jaugea d'un œil sarcastique.

- Ca explique tout ! Je me disais aussi qu'une Gryffondor ne chercherait pas d'ennuis à quelqu'un pour ensuite cacher dans les jupes de sa sœur ; histoire qu'elle prenne tout à sa place. Par contre, une fois l danger écarté, la digne arrogance des Serpentard revient au galop ! Tu as raison d'en être fière, siffla-t-elle d'un air écoeuré, tu es bien à l'image de ta maison : une vipère peureuse et orgueilleuse !

La petite fille s'empourpra de colère, sa sœur, elle, ne disait rien, gardant sa tête baissée. Puis, se redressant, la jeune femme ajouta :

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Cindy ! Tu as beaucoup grandi, tu es devenue une vraie jeune fille !

- Moi aussi, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Mais, ne t'en va pas déjà ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues ! Tu as disparu depuis presque un an et demi ; personne n'a plus eu de nouvelles de toi après notre départ de Poudlard, Ron, Harry, Hermione, ni même ta meilleure amie non plus ! Pourtant, même Dumbledore a essayé de te retrouver. Où étais-tu ?

Elle resta muette. Au nom de Dumbledore son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment de regret qu'elle éprouvait, c'était un sentiment de haine.

- Que fais-tu maintenant ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester davantage ! coupa Elodie d'un ton doux. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Mais une prochaine fois d'accord ?

Elle réalisa à ce moment là que Voldemort l'avait si longtemps tenue à l'écart du monde extérieur, qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis. Elle décida de convenir d'un prochain rendez-vous avec Cindy, mais pour ce faire, il fallait d'abord éloigner Sulimann, sinon, ce serait trop dangereux, et elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque que Voldemort soit mis au courant. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui donna le flacon qu'elle gardait dans sa poche.

- Pars ! Je te rejoins ! Donne-la lui, et dis-lui que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Mais…. Commença-t-il.

- DU VENT ! ALLEZ ! MAINTENANT !

Il transplanna après avoir lancé un regard venimeux à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se recentra sur son amie.

- Il est bizarre ce type ! C'est ton petit copain ?

Elle ignora superbement la question.

- Dis-moi, jusqu'à quand êtes-vous en congés ?

- On reprend lundi qui arrive !

- Ce serait possible de se voir avant la fin de la semaine à Pré au Lard ?

- Tu sais…. Aucune sortie n'est prévue jusqu'en mars.

- Et alors ? lança Elodie avec un sourire en coin. Tu veux me faire croire à moi que tu t'es mise à respecter les règlements de l'école ?

Aussitôt, la jeune fille fit un bon de côté, pour venir boucher les oreilles de sa jeune sœur avec un air affolé.

- Chut ! Tais-toi un peu ! Depuis qu'elle est au collège, elle fait suffisamment de bêtises pour que je devienne en plus son modèle ! chuchota-t-elle.

- J'AI TOUT ENTENDU ! cria la fillette.

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas ri ? Elle ne savait même plus, mais ça devait bien remonter qu collège. Cette ignorance désarmante lui manquait, un poids s'installa dans sa gorge.

- Je peux essayer demain après-midi ! dit-elle.

- Pourquoi l'après-midi ? s'étonna Elodie. Ce serait plus discret le matin, non ? Ce sont les vacances, et tous les autres élèves ou presque, dorment !

- Justement, trancha-t-elle, moi aussi !

- Ca va, sympa ! On ne s'est pas vues depuis plus d'un an, et tu préfères dormir que venir me voir ! Ca fait plaisir à entendre !

- Ne commence pas sur ce terrain-là, s'énerva Cindy à son tour. C'est toi qui es partie et qui n'a pas daigné donne signe de vie pendant tout ce temps. Toi, tu savais où nous joindre, mais nous, nous ne savions pas ù te trouver !

- Okay ! Excuse-moi ! dit-elle en voyant les yeux bleus se remplir de larmes. Et le soir, ce ne serait pas mieux le soir ?

- Non ! s'écria Cindy un peu fort et en rougissant. Le soir, j'ai un rendez-vous !

- Wouah ! Tu t'es trouvée un copain ? demanda la jeune femme brune en souriant de plus en plus. Tu en as de la chance, moi je cherche toujours !

- Mais, non ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! répondit-elle en devenant écarlate.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! On dit ça ! la taquina son amie d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille prit alors un air grave.

- Tu sais…. Quand Dumbledore a voulu retrouver ta trace, il a demandé son aide à Rogue, mais…. lui, il a refusé catégoriquement. C'était la première fois qu'il refuse d'accorder son aide au directeur. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point….. enfin, quels sont tes sentiments pour lui !

Alors, c'était comment ? J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je ferai des efforts pour répondre à vos reviews, mais m'en voulez pas si j'y réponds pas dans l'ordre, parce que comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je tape le chapitres avec de l'avance…. Vala, à une prochaine fois, pour des aventures chocolatées ! Allez kissous ! REVIEWS ! S'il vous plaît! T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'ai pas encore posté le chapitre3, j'attends que plus de monde l'ait lu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle :p ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et à poser des questions si vous en avez, ce coup-ci j'ai retenu la leçon, je répondrai ! Je suis aussi super contente d'avoir retrouvé ma petite Nighttime is my time, enfin petite, elle est quand même mon aînée. Et merci beaucoup à Zéphira Snape, une nouvelle lectrice, quand tu liras ceci, ça risque de ne pas être demain, je veux que tu saches que ça me fait super plaisir que t'aime ma fic, et mes petites annotations entre parenthèses, tu es la première à me faire la remarque, alors ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis aussi trop contente que tu aies décidé de laisser des reviews partout, ah, si tout le monde était pareil, quel rêvé ! Mais, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai des lecteurs très fidèles et je te remercié sincèrement d'en faire partie. Sur ce, je te fais de gros bisous, Saizo ! (ben oui, là forcément, ça peut être que moi !) Bon anniversaire à ma jolie Malicia-Sirkis ! 16 ans, ô le bel age ! Je t'adore la puce !

Pendant un instant, elle sentit un nœud resserrer sa gorge, mais se reprit à temps. Ce n'était pas le moment de môlir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

- Tu as recommencé à écouter aux portes à ce que je vois ! sourit la jeune femme. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire, je ne ressens plus rien pour ce sale type.

En s'entendant dire ces mots-là, son cœur qui ne cessait de se serrer, lui prouva le contraire.

- Il est devenu encore plus insupportable depuis ton départ, reprit Cindy. Si ça ce n'et pas un signe, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Visiblement, elle ne croyait pas véritablement la jeune femme quand elle lui assurait que ses sentiments pour Rogue s'étaient évanouis.

- Bof, ça doit être l'âge ! railla Elodie. De plus, avec ta sœur, il doit être aux anges ! Il a un nouvel instrument pour martyriser les Gryffondor en toute impunité.

- Que tu crois ! dit Cindy avec un sourire malicieux. Je crois bien que c'est la première année qu'il fait perdre des points à sa propre maison !

- Mince ! s'exclama la jeune femme à la natte, stupéfaite. C'est dingue un truc pareil ! Elle est copine avec les Gryffondor ou bien ?

- Pas spécialement, je pense ! Elle fait des coups fourrés à tout le monde, même à ceux de sa propre maison, elle et son petit groupe ; elles sont quatre ou cinq, je crois. Elles le rendent complètement fou !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah, minceuuuuu ! grogna Elodie. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour voir ça ! Je comprends mieux sa mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps !

- Comment ça ? interrogea Cindy qui n'avait pas manqué la remarque de son amie. Tu le vois ?

- Euh…… non, non ! s'écria la jeune femme en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de se trahir. C'est juste que…. je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure …. Et, il avait l'air furieux !

- Il n'en a pas que l'air, confirma la jeune fille. Il est tout le temps mal luné, mais depuis à peu près une semaine, il est vraiment devenu insupportable, il est d'une humeur massacrante !

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement avec la date de sa présentation au reste de la communauté des mages noirs.

- Toujours est-il que ça ne me tarde pas de retourner en cours avec lui dans son état actuel !

Elle sourit. C'est alors que la fillette aux yeux verts qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle s'était faite rembarrer, se mit à parler, les yeux arrondis comme des billes. Elle articulait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, puis :

- Tu es la chérie de Rogue ? dit-elle les yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur malveillante.

Malgré son empourprement, elle essaya de répondre le plus calmement possible à l'enfant :

- Mais, non voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Mais si ! sourit la petite blonde. Cindy l'a dit tout à l'heure !

- Cindy, où tu fais taire ta sœur, ou je lui arrache la langue ! ordonna Elodie qui avait réellement l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Chut, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Brenda ! fit Cindy avec un sourire mal contenu.

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle est devenue toute rouge, ça veut dire qu'elle est amoureuseuuuuu ! chantonna la fille aux yeux couleur de sa maison.

- NON ! coupa la jeune femme d'une voix mauvaise, les faisant toutes deux sursauter. Ca veut simplement dire que j'étais très en colère. Et tu sais ce que je fais aux pestes de ton genre lorsqu'elles m'énervent ?

- Cindy, tu ne vas pas la laisser faire quand même ! balbutia-t-elle en palissant, se cachant derrière sa sœur aînée.

- Ca t'apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi ! dit Cindy d'un œil sévère.

- Je ne t'aime pas moi non plus ! lança la fillette. T'es comme l'autre !

- Tant mieux, moi non plus je ne t'apprécie guère ! Et puis, détrompe-toi ! Je peux être bien plus méchante que « l'autre »…… tu veux tester ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

- Je crois qu'elle a compris ! intervint son amie, le teint livide.

La jeune femme croisa le regard acier, elle avait peur. Sa sœur, elle, ne disait plus rien.

- Alors je te dis à la prochaine. Et toi, petite peste, si tu répètes quoi que ce soit, je te tors le cou, c'est bien clair ?

- C'est bon, elle ne répètera rien, la rassura Cindy. A plus tard !

Elle attendit de les voir tourner l'angle de la rue, pour se décider à partir elle aussi. Elle appela son hibou qui avait déserté lors de la dispute avec Sulimann, et une fois l'oiseau sur son épaule, transplanna. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : elle avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

- Je vais me faire incendier ! marmonnait-elle en caressant nerveusement les ailes de son nouveau compagnon, se dirigeant vers l'antre du Lord.

Pour la troisième fois consécutive en seulement quelques heures, une chaleur étourdissante se propagea dans tout son être. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre un murmure, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Son anxiété se dissipait étrangement alors qu'elle se préparait à aller retrouver son maître. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce obscure, elle ressentait comme une sensation de bien être qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être.

- Tu es en retard, commença la voix sifflante.

A sa grande surprise, elle n'éprouvait aucune peur et semblait emplie d'une certaine assurance. Elle posa finalement un genou à terre devant le fauteuil noir. Il se leva et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sa grande silhouette écrasant à présent la jeune femme.

- Veuillez me pardonner mon Seigneur ! s'excusa-t-elle. C'est que…

- Elmus m'a déjà expliqué pourquoi, la coupa Voldemort en lui montrant d'un signe de

tête, le jeune homme tapi dans un coin de la pièce.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais auquel il répondit par son éternel sourire provocateur.

- Ah ! fit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Si Elmus l'a expliqué alors….

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit-il la voix tranchante comme une lame acérée, puis se courbant, il saisit son visage dans sa main dont les doigts, étaient d'une longueur démesurée. Sais-tu quel sort je réserve aux traîtres ? demanda-t-il en resserrant insensiblement sa prise, la faisant ainsi grimacer de douleur.

- Je n'ai….. rien….. fait de mal ! assura-t-elle, la mâchoire engourdie par la pression.

- Vilaine menteuse ! siffla l'homme à tête de serpent en resserrant davantage. Tu as parlé avec les enfants de Dumbledore cet après-midi, qu'as-tu été raconter ?

- Je …. vous assure, suffoqua-t-elle. J'ai des amis là-bas,…., on s'est simplement saluées. Je dis…. la vérité !

Il lâcha le visage de la fille, elle croyait qu'il lui avait broyé les os, tant elle avait mal. Elle jeta un regard discret vers le fond de la salle, et vit Elmus, adossé au mur, d'un air nonchalant. Si Voldemort s'amusait à l'humilier ainsi devant ce qui était censé être son subordonnée, comment voulait-il qu'elle puisse se faire respecter par la suite. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas un subordonnée qu'il avait placé entre ses mains, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était tout simplement un espion.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire naître en moi un tel sentiment de déception ! Mais…., continua-t-il avec un sourire effrayant, tu ne le feras plus, je le sais ! Tu ne sais que trop bien que l'objet que tu tiens tant à préserver est entre mes mains. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier !

Une fois encore, il posa une main blafarde sur le visage féminin. Elle frémit. Il leva son visage vers le sien, pour plonger dans son regard, pour voir à quel point elle avait peur. Elle sentit une présence étrangère dans son esprit, elle essayait de le repousser. Sa tête commença à s'embrumer : il tentait de lire dans ses pensées, sa mémoire. La barrière qu'elle avait faiblement érigée, s'effondra. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voie, non, il ne fallait surtout pas…. S'il venait à se rendre compte qu'elle devait voir Cindy le lendemain, il profiterait certainement de l'occasion pour jouer un mauvais tour à la jeune fille afin de provoquer Dumbledore. Lorsqu'à nouveau, la chaleur fit son apparition dans son corps, elle sentit la présence dans son esprit diminuer d'intensité, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il lâcha la jeune fille qui rouvrit les yeux, et le vit avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? siffla-t-il avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Saizo, dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la disparition à son entrée dans la salle, venait de se poser sur son épaule. Battant frénétiquement des ailes, il poussait des cris perçants de mise en garde envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- S…. Saizo, parvint-elle à bredouiller en regardant l'oiseau du coin de l'œil.

Il fixait Voldemort d'un air de défis, donnant des coups de bec dans le vide et ne cessant de piailler.

- C'est…. C'est mon hibou ! répondit-elle hésitante.

- Va-t-en ! siffla-t-il en se crispant de colère, sans quitter le volatile des yeux. Et surveille ton animal, il ne me plait guère ! Tu l'as façonné à ton image !

Elle se releva et quitta la pièce, soulagée de s'en être tirée à si bon compte. Et puis, elle était ravie de constater qu'elle s'était trouvée un ami, un allié, qui avait soit le courage, soit l'inconscience, de la défendre devant le dangereux mage noir.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à son attention. Tu m'as évité bien des ennuis !

Le hibou lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille. Elle porta une main à son dos, et lissa les plumes de geai.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, reprit-elle en marchant dans le long couloir qui conduisait jusqu'à ses appartements, il faudrait que tu envoies une lettre à une amie qui se trouve à Poudlard. Le problème, c'est que tu ne passes pas inaperçu, et une fois qu'on sera habitué à te voir là-bas, tout le monde saura qui tu es ! Donc, fais-toi le plus discret possible !

Il poussa un léger hululement, et encore une fois, une vague de murmures inaudibles vinrent se perdre à ses oreilles, mais quand elle se retourna, là non plus, il n'y avait personne à part eux dans les environs. Elle lança un regard à son animal.

- Je crois que je deviens folle ! souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le hibou avait plongé ses yeux d'or dans les siens.

- C'est drôle, commença-t-elle, ça a commencé uniquement quand je suis allée t'acheter, tout à l'heure………… Saizo, …. C'est toi ?

Même si elle ne recevait aucune réponse de la part de l'animal, la chaleur présente dans son corps était plus que significative. C'était certain, cet animal était vraiment hors du commun ; il valait bien ses dix gallions. En fait, il n'avait pas de prix !

- Quel étrange énergumène ! sourit-elle en continuant de le caresser De quelle espèce peux-tu bien être ? J'ai rarement vu d'oiseaux avec des croissants de lune entre les deux yeux ! continua-t-elle, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et elle stoppa momentanément son monologue, regardant fixement l'obscur couloir, plissant les yeux pour essayer de percer les ténèbres, afin de distinguer le perturbateur. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir par ici ; seulement elle occupait cette partie du sous-sol : et ça depuis plus d'un an. Personne ne venait jamais. Alors que tous les autres mangemorts possédaient un foyer officiel hors du repaire, elle, était contrainte à vivre là, n'ayant nulle part ailleurs où aller. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de Cindy : pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il faite chercher ? Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle devait froncer les sourcils pour tenter de percevoir qui approchait. Elle se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un était descendu jusque là. Elle se tenait à côté de la porte, la main droite posée sur la poignée de la porte, et la gauche, enfouie dans la poche de sa cape, fermement resserrée sur sa baguette magique. Enfin, la haute silhouette perça l'obscurité, et elle put reconnaître son visiteur. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres féminines, lorsqu'il ôta son capuchon et s'avança vers elle. Lui, ne souriait pas ; elle lisait même la fureur sur ses traits émaciés.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mes bas fonds, professeur Rogue ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Nous devons parler, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. Entrez ! intima-t-il en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête. Personne ne doit entendre ce dont je dois vous entretenir.

- Je ne vous ferai pas entrer chez moi ! siffla-t-elle d'un ton abrupt.

- Quand cesserez-vous d'être une stupide gamine entêtée ? ragea-t-il avec un air impatient.

Elle soutint le regard de glace, n'ayant guère l'intention de lui céder. Seulement, voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, il l'empoigna brutalement par le bras, et ouvrant lui-même la porte, il la poussa violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Puis, refermant derrière lui, les plongeant tous deux dans le noir, il se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune femme. Elle attendit la réplique cinglante, pour pouvoir sortir ses griffes à son tour.

- Figurez-vous, miss Merson, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, que j'ai eu vent de pas mal de choses intéressantes aujourd'hui, à Poudlard même, ajouta-t-il.

Elle déglutit difficilement, attendant la suite.

- Vous avez eu le culot d'approcher des élèves de l'école ? siffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Il n'y a pas deux heures, une insupportable peste de première année est venue m'apprendre les dernières nouvelles, donc ! Elle et sa sœur, auraient rencontré une fille avec une longue natte brune, peut-être pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur l'identité de cet individu ? railla-t-il. Une amie de sa sœur, parait-il ! ajouta le maître des potions.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps sur l'identité de la peste en question, il s'agissait bien évidemment de Brenda ; la sœur cadette de Cindy. Cette garce avait eu le culot d'aller rapporter à ce type, les discussions de sa propre sœur.

- A ce propos, Merson, si vous voulez vous éviter des ennuis, tâchez d'éviter de cracher sur le dos d'un mangemort !

Elle devint livide, mais le peu de lumière environnant permettait heureusement de cacher la soudaine pâleur de son visage.

- Vous n'irez pas la rejoindre demain ! N'y comptez pas !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, les pupilles dilatées par l'horreur : cette peste avait dénoncé sa propre sœur, sa propre sœur ! Elle la maudit intérieurement, ne se laissant pas décontenancer.

- Et qui m'en empêchera ? demanda-t-elle, provocante.

- Je ne serai pas à Poudlard demain pour la surveiller, en contrepartie, je serai ici, et n'ayez pas le toupet de croire que je vous laisserai faire !

- Ce que je fais ne vous concerne pas ! Cela m'étonnerait fort que Voldemort apprécie que vous tentiez de m'empêcher de récolter des informations qui lui seraient profitables, tout ça pour protéger les élèves de ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore !

Il fit un pas vers elle et la saisit par le col de sa robe.

- Je vous conseille de faire attention qui vous proférez vos menaces ! vous êtes devenue dangereuse Merson, et il est hors de question que je vous laisse l'approcher !

Elle explosa, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre de telles paroles mettant en doute l'amitié qu'elle portait à ses amis. (ben oui forcément !)

- VOUS ME CROYEZ ASSEZ FOLLE POUR FAIRE DU MAL À MES AMIS ?

- Qui sait ? répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous l'êtes assez pour massacrer des personnes innocentes !

- ARRETEZ ! Vous savez comme moi que ces gens-là, n'avaient rien d'innocents !

- Vous allez prétendre que la fillette que vous avez tuée lors de votre entrée dans les rangs des mangemorts, avait commis un quelconque crime ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Comment savait-il ça ? Il ne devait pas, … il ne devait pas…. C'était sa bête noire….. Une boule se forma dans sa trachée.

- Vous semblez oublier que JE suis le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres…. il m'a bien évidemment conté vos prouesses.

Elle sentit le nœud se faire de plus en plus présent. Ses yeux la piquaient horriblement. Heureusement, la pénombre ne lui permettait pas de distinguer le visage de la jeune femme. Mais, même dans cette obscurité oppressante, elle pouvait apercevoir ses yeux noirs qui brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable. De tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis, c'était le pire…. Le seul qui continuait à la torturer et à hanter ses nuits. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ces petits yeux larmoyants qui la suppliaient de la laisser en vie. Dans le noir, elle regarda ses mains, tremblantes, tâchées de sang à présent…. Une marque pourpre et indélébile ancrée à tout jamais dans sa peau,…. Dans son esprit. Elle entendit au son de sa voix, qu'il souriait. Elle releva la tête vers lui, sans le voir, le maudissant intérieurement, les dents serrées. Elle ne devait pas paraître affectée des propos du maître des potions, en aucun cas. Elle ne devait pas céder à son envie de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Soudain, elle vit un nouveau rayon de lumière, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle vit la haute silhouette franchir le seuil. Un claquement froid se fit entendre ; il était parti. Elle essaya de recouvrer une respiration normale et de ravaler ses sanglots ; ça n'était pas le moment de môlir. Elle connaissait cet homme et savait qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution sitôt qu'il en aurait l'occasion. La partie s'annonçait bien plus critique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'arrange pour détourner son attention. Elle devait également prévenir son amie de leur prochain lieu de rencontre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se déroule dans un lieu où les passages étaient fréquents ; car si ce qu'avait dit Cindy était vrai : et que Dumbledore l'avait faite rechercher, elle ne devrait passe montrer en public. Cette nuit-là, elle écrivit une lettre à son amie et la confia à Saizo pour qu'il la lui porte.

Alors voila, tout d'abord, désolée, parce que je ne poste plus aussi fréquemment qu'à la première partie. La raison en est simple ; je reçois de moins en moins de review, ce qui est dû au départ des gens en vacances je suppose, donc bon, je ne vais pas poster mes chapitres pour qu'ils ne soient pas lus non plus. C'est pas marrant sinon. Mais je vous aime toujours autant ! Et puis, par contre à partir de fin septembre, ça risque de devenir plus rare puisque je passe en fac et que là, il paraît que le droit ça te pompe tout ton temps ! Ca me stresse cette histoire ! En plus, c'est affolant le nombre de redoublants de première année qu'on peut voir !

Bad flip ! Allez, je vous laisse en compagnie de cette tranche de vie de la pauvre Saizo ! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Siou'plait !


	5. Chapter 5

Alors vala, toujours pas de nouvelles de nombre de mes reviewers. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai changé le rating de ma fic, mais en tout cas, les lecteurs se font de moins en moins nombreux ! Ca m'attriste un peu quand même, et j'espère que c'est uniquement à cause du fait qu'ils soient partis en vacances ! Vala donc le chapitre 5 tout nouveau, tout chaud !

Mais avant, Réponse aux reviewers (je fais d'une pierre deux coups, puisque à priori, toutes les questions qui ont été posées sont les mêmes). Alors, je peux vous certifier qu'Elodie n'est pas du tout, et qu'elle agit en âme et conscience, si on peut le dire ainsi ! Pour ce qui est de son caractère, eh bien, elle va rester un peu space quand même, malgré le fait qu'elle ait retrouvé ses amies. Disons, qu'au lieu de se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'elle a des ennuis ou qu'elle est contrariée, elle va se montrer agressive voire violente ! Ses vices se sont développés en même temps que ses pouvoirs ! Pour ce qui est de Saizo et Dumbledore, je me vois dans l'obligation de conserver le suspens. Au fait, autre petite précision, il y a fort peu à parier que le point de vue de Rogue refasse surface, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais octroyée à Elodie le pouvoir d'empathie : afin de connaître plus ou moins les sentiments de Roguichou sans avoir à le faire intervenir à chaque fois, parce qu'il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour ! Merci à ma revenante : Nighttime is my time. Tes reviews sont toujours aussi d'enfer.

Elle se leva de très bonne heure le lendemain matin, bien que son rendez-vous n'ait lieu que son rendez-vous n'ait lieu que dans le courant de l'après-midi. Elle devait de toute urgence trouver un moyen de contrecarrer les projets de Rogue de l'empêcher de se rendre à Pré au Lard pour voir Cindy. Et même si cette perspective l'écoeurait, elle allait devoir avoir recours à l'aide de Voldemort. Et, jour comme nuit, elle savait où le trouver, il ne sortait jamais de cette grande pièce sombre, où pas un seul rayon de lumière ne filtrait. Il ne quittait que très rarement ce haut fauteuil noir, placé devant la cheminé de marbre de même couleur. Toutefois, malgré l'intensité du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, où de la chaleur des saisons, cette pièce restait toujours aussi glaciale. Elle y entra et s'abaissa devant le dit fauteuil. Nagini se trémoussait aux pieds du Lord, en sifflant de manière hostile à l'encontre d'Elodie. D'un geste impérieux de la main, il lui ordonna de se relever.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir convoquée.

- Je sais ! Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion, mais…… j'aurais une requête à formuler !

- Une requête ? siffla la voix de glace. Comment oses-tu penser que tu as le droit d'exiger une quelconque faveur de ma part ?

- Parce que…. mon but est de vous aider à faire tomber Dumbledore ! déclara-t-elle avec un aplomb qui sembla beaucoup surprendre le mage noir.

- Hypocrite ! siffla-t-il un sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Et en quel honneur ? Depuis quand est-ce devenu la cause pour laquelle tu te bats à mes côtés ?

- Depuis que vous le tenez en votre pouvoir ! Je veux par-dessus tout, le libérer de votre joug.

Il éclata d'un rire effroyable.

- Ta franchise me plaît ! Tu dis ce que tu penses sans le moindre détour…. c'est la raison pour laquelle je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas ! Jamais je n'aurais pu te croire si tu avais prétendu m'être fidèle parce que tu cautionnais ma cause….

Il prit son menton dans sa main.

- Ce que j'aime tes yeux ! susurra-t-il. J'aime y voir cette lueur assassine lorsque tu me regardes !...Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ?

- ………. Oui !

- C'est bien normal, dit-il en riant à nouveau. Après tout, j'ai massacré ta famille !

Elle sentit la peine et la colère l'envahir ; comment pouvait-on aborder un tel sujet avec un air si gai ?

- Moi, reprit-il, je ne te déteste pas ! Tu m'amuses beaucoup ! ……Lorsque notre engagement aura pris fin, tu voudras certainement accomplir ta vengeance, ……. Jusqu'où iras-tu pour parvenir à tes fins ?

- Je donnerai ma vie pour vous détruire s'il le faut ! grinça la jeune femme dans un frémissement de fureur.

- Ca m'ennuie beaucoup de savoir d'ores et déjà que je vais devoir ma séparer d'un élément de ta qualité vois-tu ? Ca m'attriste d'autant plus que je vais devoir te tuer moi-même. Mais, rassure-toi ! Même si tu viens à mourir, lui, restera en vie. Et puis, tu laisseras dans ma mémoire, un souvenir très divertissant.

Ses tempes se mirent à battre du tambour, le sang montait le long de ses veines, et affluait vers son visage, l'empourprant entièrement. Comment osait-il insinuer que le massacre de sa famille toute entière n'avait été qu'un simple divertissement ! La haine qu'elle lui portait n'avait fait que croître depuis ce jour-là. Elle détourna son regard pour se retenir de lui cracher à la figure. Il la força à le regarder, droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne pourras jamais oublier ce jour n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour où je t'ai retrouvée. Où tu déambulais, perdue dans cette sombre rue de Londres. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le mangemort qui t'a amenée à moi !

- …….

- Tu étais censée aller vivre chez une de tes tantes… te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé par la suite ?

- ………

- Te souviens-tu ? réitéra-t-il d'une voix plus pressante, resserrant sa prise, un sourire mauvais étirant ses fines lèvres.

Elle sentait sa présence infiltrer son esprit : il était en train de lire en elle, il prenait plaisir à raviver ses blessures et se délectait de voir à quel point elle souffrait.

- Te rappelles-tu ? cria-t-il presque.

- …………Vous…..l'avez faite tuer………. Elle et ses enfants !

Le menton féminin commençait à trembler, elle était sur le point de craquer.

- Ahahahahaha ! Oui ! Et…. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Je t'ai demandé de rejoindre mes rangs, mais toi, tu m'as craché au visage : « Jamais je ne deviendrai l'alliée de l'assassin de ma famille ! Je vous écharperai, de mes propres mains ! »…. Oui, c'est bien la phrase arrogante que tu as osé proférer ce soir-là. La petite fille que tu étais ne savait pas encore qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais à Lord Voldemort !... Et ensuite……

- ….. vous les avez …… vous les avez…..

Elle ne parvenait pas à achever sa phrase, sa voix se noyant dans ses larmes si difficilement contenues jusqu'à présent.

- …Tous massacrés ! finit-il avec un rire horrible. Ils y sont tous passés, tous les membres de ta famille, sans exception !

Elle était toujours agenouillée devant ce monstre qui la fixait les yeux brillants de malveillance, rongée par la tristesse et la colère. Pourquoi se sentait-il obliger de narrer ainsi son passé ? Elle ne l connaissait que trop. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on rentre en plus dans les détails de sa chute.

- Seulement, reprit-il, j'ai accepté d'en épargner un, et un seulement…. Afin que tu me rejoignes ! Un qui soit assez cher à ton cœur pour te pousser à devenir mon mangemort ; celui pour qui tu accepterais de sacrifier ta vie en servant mon intérêt : ……….ton frère !

Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage crispé par les douloureuses émotions que ce salopard prenait un malin plaisir à raviver.

- Il ne sait bien évidemment rien du fait que tu sois toujours en vie et qu'il doive la sienne à sa sœur disparue ! Quoi que….sans toi, il vivrait encore heureux au sein de sa famille. Et tu veux que je te dise…. Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son oreille, l'assassinat des enfants a été le plus jouissif moment de cette tragique histoire. Jamais je n'aurais cru que des cris d'agonie pouvaient apporter autant de joie dans l'esprit d'un individu !

Elle commençait à suffoquer. Elle le savait…. Elle avait conservé ses dernières forces afin de protéger son frère, et uniquement pour cela…et chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait les tortures endurées par les autres membres de sa famille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde.

- La vie de ce frère t'est bien trop précieuse….. tu ne me trahiras pas, je le sais !

La rage avait envahie ses entrailles, mais terrassée par le souvenir atroce de ce massacre, elle n'avait pas eu la force de se remettre sur ses jambes pour lui crier à la figure tout son ressentiment. Il la lâcha finalement, dans un rire sardonique. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines à tel point qu'elle les pensait sur le point de céder à la pression. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et contempla la jeune femme atterrée, qui tremblait et se convulsait comme une possédée.

- Depuis le temps que tu me poses toutes ces questions à son sujet, dit-il en se retournant vers un coin sombre de la pièce, j'espère avoir satisfait ta curiosité, mon fidèle bras droit !

Un homme sortit de la pénombre, un homme qu'elle mit un certain temps à reconnaître entre les larmes qui embuaient sa vue. Il avançait, bras croisés vers son maître, toisant étrangement la jeune femme.

- Severus ! siffla Voldemort. Maintenant que tu sais que cette fille n'est ici que pour satisfaire sa quête de vengeance, tu vas la surveiller. Je te récompenserai pour m'avoir prévenu de ses intentions d'aujourd'hui. Encore un fois, tu m'as prouvé ta loyauté sans faille. Mais, …..reprit-il en jaugeant à nouveau Elodie, à présent que tu es au courant de la situation, je pense que tu jugeras inutile d'avoir peur de ce qu'elle pourrait aller dire aux enfants de Dumbledore. Tant que j'aurais Mick Merson entre les mains, elle ne pourra pas se retourner contre nous !

Elle regardait son ancien professeur d'un air épouvanté ; elle s'était faite piéger. Une fois de plus, elle s'était faite avoir par le maître des potions : il avait su mettre ses menaces à exécution. Le sombre individu la toisait d'un regard méprisant. Elle se sentait si mal, pourquoi ?... pourquoi avait-il fallu que Voldemort le mette au courant ? Ces éléments dans le camp de Dumbledore constituaient un terrible moyen de pression sur elle, il l'avait mis en danger…. Il avait mis son frère en danger en révélant cette information.

- Je t'accorde ce que tu voulais ! déclara finalement le mage noir. Tu peux aller rejoindre ton amie au sang de bourbe ! siffla-t-il méprisant.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à se remettre debout. Elle quitta la pièce laissant derrière elle, les deux sorciers. Si elle avait su qu'une telle chose l'attendait, et que Rogue aurait pris les devants, jamais elle ne serait passée par Voldemort. Elle aurait dû affronter Rogue s'il lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues, tout simplement. Mais non, il fallait toujours qu'elle se fourre dans des situations inextricables. Elle retourna dans ses appartements, abattue, pour attendre Saizo, qui n'était pas encore revenu avec la lettre de Cindy.

Il était une heure et demi de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle sortit du repaire. Elle dut transplanner pour se rendre dans le village de Pré au Lard, et plus précisément, dans le lieu du rendez-vous : la cabane hurlante. Au moins, là, elles étaient sûres de ne pas être dérangées par quelqu'un : personne n'osait approcher cette cabane ; la légende disait qu'elle était la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne. Elle y attendit près de deux heures l'arrivée de son amie, se remémorant sa matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Elle s'étonna ; ou bien Cindy dansait dans les escaliers à cause de la joie des retrouvailles, ou alors elle n'était pas seule à monter les marches. Plus les bruits de pas se faisaient audibles, plus on entendait la voix de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de se plaindre.

- Arrête de me suivre ! Va-t-en ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte ; je fais cavalier seule !

- Si tu continues à crier ainsi, je retourne au château pour aller retrouver McGonagall et lui dire que tu es sortie de l'école. !

Elle reconnaissait la voix, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Elle vit son amie passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et lui faire un grand sourire. Elle entra en trombe et se dirigea droit sur elle. Seulement, la jeune femme ne salua pas Cindy aussi chaleureusement que son amie venait de le faire en lui sautant au cou. Elle fixait son attention sur la porte et sur la haute silhouette qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce poussiéreuse, faisant grincer le plancher sous ses pas. Elle reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es folle, s'écria-t-elle en repoussant violemment la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prise de l'emmener ici ?

- Calme-toi, Elodie ! se précipita son amie. Je vais t'expliquer ! Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir seule, il disait que c'était trop dangereux ! Comme il m'a menacée de me dénoncer…. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix !

Mais elle avait arrêté d'écouter les explications de la jeune fille, à partir du moment où elle lui avait révélé que le garçon avait jugé trop dangereux de la laisser partir seule. Elle le fixait à présent avec suspicion. Lui, la toisait avec mépris. Sans le quitter du regard, elle s'adressa alors à sa jeune amie avec des propos blessants.

- Je savais que Malefoy t'intéressait, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu descendrais si bas au point de t'en faire un garde du corps ! Sas-tu seulement ce que son père a pu infliger comme souffrance aux miens ? Sais-tu seulement qu'il a à son palmarès le massacre de dizaines de personnes appartenant à ma famille !

- De…. mais….. je croyais que seuls tes parents……

- NON ! Quelques jours après la fin des cours, une bande de mangemorts m'est tombée dessus. Et toute ma famille a été assassinée ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Tiens donc ! Malefoy s'est bien gardé de t'en parler, cingla-t-elle en voyant son amie hocher la tête en signe d'abnégation, puis questionner le jeune blond du regard.

Lui, n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et continuait de regarder la jeune femme avec une patience déconcertante.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant Cindy ? Et je suppose que Drago ne t'a pas non plus mise aux courant des agissements de son père.

- Non, en effet ! répondit-il à la place d'Elodie, s'avançant lentement vers elle. Mais je suis convaincu que tu serais en mesure de la renseigner à ce sujet bien mieux que moi dans la mesure où….

- LA FERME ! coupa-t-elle sèchement, sentant arriver le moment où il allait trahir son secret.

- Elodie, reprit Cindy, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Drago ne fait pas partie des mangemorts ! Il n'a pas suivi les traces de son père, il l'a renié, il s'est rallié à notre cause….. Sachant à quel point tu hais ces gens-là, tu te doutes bien que j'aurais renoncé à venir voyant qu'il me suivait.

- Menteur ! cria-t-elle à l'attention du jeune homme. Si tu ne côtoies plus ton père, et que tu n'es pas un adepte de Voldemort, comment se fait-il que………..

- …..je sache que tu en es une ? hasarda-t-il d'un air innocent, saisissant la perche qu'elle venait, contre son gré, de lui tendre.

Cindy sursauta à cette remarque et se détacha un peu de son amie. Les deux interlocuteurs se défiaient du regard. Ce petit crétin prétentieux avait osé la dénoncer….. il venait de dévoiler ce qui ne devait l'être en aucun cas. Elle ne s'en laissa pas compter pour autant, et feignit de passer outre la remarque de cet abruti arrogant. (Désolée aux fans de Malefoy, à toi ma petite Cindy en premier lieu, mais depuis que j'ai lu le chapitre 2 du dernier tome, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr, je ne sais rien de ce qui arrivera, mais je suis sûre que s'il arrive un truc foireux à Rogue ce sera la faute de ce petit con ! GGRRRRRRRRRRR)

- Ce…. N'et pas vrai ! Tu délires complètement Drago Malefoy ! Elodie n'est certainement pas un mangemort ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix trop hésitante pour quelqu'un qui croit en ses certitudes.

- Ah non, susurra le blond, alors pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de te montrer son bras gauche ! Allez, vas-y ! Lève donc ta manche !

La jeune fille se retourna vers son amie, mais l'air beaucoup moins convaincue.

- Dis à cet imbécile qu'il a tort ! s'écria-t-elle avec la force du désespoir. Tu hais ces gens-là, tu ne serais jamais rentrée au service de Voldemort !

La jeune femme posa des yeux froids sur son amie, dont la voix avait commencé à tremblé et avait quelque chose de presque suppliant. Elle ne supportait pas la vision qu'elle lui offrait, une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge. Elle la repoussa violemment.

- Arrête un peu cette scène d'auto persuasion ! Tu es pathétique ma pauvre fille !

L'adolescente s'éloigna d'elle, sans voix, la regardant presque avec horreur.

- Alors Malefoy ! Eclaire un peu ma lanterne ! Comment peux-tu connaître mes agissements si tu n'es pas toi-même l'un des nôtres? Demanda-t-elle afin de se détacher du regard que lui lançait toujours la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

- Parce que tu ne connais personne toi, qui puisses aisément faire le trajet entre votre repaire et l'Ordre ? murmura-t-il avec ironie.

- Rogue ! siffla-t-elle.

- Exact ! …..Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de la part de Callaway de venir te voir aujourd'hui ! Tu es devenue une criminelle, tu es dangereuse, même pour ceux que tu prétends être tes amis !

Cette remarque lui coupa la respiration. Comment pouvaient-ils tous croire qu'elle était capable de faire du mal à une de ses meilleures amies. Elle détourna son regard vers la jeune fille à l'air épouvanté.

- Cindy…. commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers la fille, qui recula d'un pas, se rapprochant ainsi de Malefoy.

- Ne l'approcha pas ! s'écria ce dernier en direction de la jeune femme.

Ses nerfs commençaient à nouveau à se contracter douloureusement à la base de son cou, la colère se faisait sentir. Tout ça était ridicule ; il n'allait quand même pas l'empêcher d'avoir une explication avec son amie.

- Alors comme ça, c'est Rogue qui t'a demandé de veiller sur elle, sac à purin ?

- Non, j'ai su avant lui, par sa sœur, que Callaway s'apprêtait à venir te rendre visite. Avec la réputation que tu t'es faite, même auprès des mangemorts, j'aurais été fou de la laisser te rejoindre ici toute seule.

- Je vois……c'est bien ce que je pensais !

Elle eut un petit rire cynique.

- Dis-moi Cind', c'était ça ton rancart de ce soir ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses un jour tomber si bas ! Alors comme ça Malefoy, tu es devenu le grand copain de Dumbledore ? Il t'a laissé entrer dans l'ordre ? Toi aussi tu as juré fidélité au clan des grands défenseurs de Harry Potter ? railla-t-elle.

- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur si tu veux tout savoir, mais lui, ne se prend pas pour un dieu à commettre le genre d'atrocités…..

- TU VEUX VRAIMENT QU'ON PARLE D'ATROCITES MALEFOY ? hurla-t-elle, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il aurait dû savoir pour mes parents et pour mon frère, il aurait pu empêcher out ça ! Mais il était trop occupé ce vieux fou, à protéger son petit chéri : l'espoir de l'humanité ! C'était bien plus important de préserver sa seule vie que celles de tous les miens. Tu sais combien ils étaient Malefoy ? EST-CE QUE TU AS UNE PETITE IDEE DE COMBIEN ILS ETAIENT ? TRENTE ! ILS ETAIENT TRENTE ! Est-ce que tu crois que la vie de Potter mérite tant de sacrifices Malefoy ? TU LE CROIS ?

Un long silence s'installa.

- Laisse-moi lui parler ! ordonna-t-elle au jeune homme au bout d'un moment, avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix.

- N'y compte pas ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette magique en direction de la jeune femme.

Elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il allait s'en servir, pourtant, lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant :

- Evertestatum !

Elle alla s'écraser sur un mur avec un craquement sinistre. Elle resta étourdie quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait entendu crier : c'était Cindy, qui pleurait maintenant, le visage caché dans ses mains. Elle porta une main à l'arrière de sa tête, accablée par une douleur lancinante. Du sang l'entacha. Elle eut un faible sourire et essaya de se relever. Impossible, elle retomba brutalement, sa cheville la faisait souffrir.

- Alors, toujours aussi lâche Malefoy ? On utilise les bons vieux sorts quand l'adversaire ne s'y attend pas ? On prend toujours les gens en traître ?

- Toi…. Siffla-t-il. Comment oses-tu parler de traîtrise à mon égard ?

- Va-y, lâche ! Achève un adversaire déjà à terre !

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un authentique mangemort, mais si je dois remercier mon père une seule fois dans ma vie, c'est pour m'avoir enseigné les sortilèges impardonnables…. Je vais en finir avec toi ! Avada….

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Malefoy alla s'envoler un peu plus loi dans la pièce.

Valà, valà ! Alors ça mérite un petite review ? J'espère bien quand même ! Y'a plein de reviewers que je ne vois plus : Snapi-Snapo qui faisait des reviews sansasses, Vivi, Keana, Jwulee entre autres ! Bouh !The slayer, Mysm, Ombrage que j'aimais beaucoup aussi…… Et puis, j'ai oublié, je sais plus mais vous étiez nombreux, si les plus fidèles me laissent tomber, où va-t-on ? et puis pleins d'autres, vous me manquez, vous êtes ma seule source d'amusement de l'été !

Merci à Quedver également pour ta review !

Au fait, si quelqu'un veut voir à quoi ressemble Elo, une amie a fait un site sur ses oeuvres, elle a créé une gallerie qui va rassembler mes dessins, celui en couleur est de ma fic, et un autre que je viens de terminer viendra bientôt le rejoindre!

http/perso.wanadoo.fr/fomos/PURPLE20VELVET/gallery4.htm


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !Alors, vous avez été voir mon dessin ? Comment vous avez trouvé le dernier chapitre ? En fait si je pose toutes ces questions, c'est parce que je viens à peine de poster le chapitre 5 ! Je tiens juste à dire que je vais voir caque jour sur le dite le nombre de reviews, oui je sais je suis chiante avec ça ! Mais, je poste en fonction de ça , je vous prends pas en traître, je vous le dis, donc, valà ! Bonne lecture les chéris !

**RAR : **

**Quedver : **Je suis contente que toi et theslayer soyez de retour, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**TheSlayer :** Re copine, mais nan je t'en veux pas ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la suite de Un nouveau départ ! C'est vrai qu'Elodie est un peu plus mature ! Son frère est en vie, mais…. suspens ! La petite Merson est devenue une femme ce qui ne sera pas pour déplaire à notre chauve-souris géante en titre ! (ouh que je déteste cette appellation !) Mais à quand la déclaration enflammée de notre cher et tendre. Et ben, on va pouvoir attendre, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne va pas toutefois l'empêcher de prendre du bon temps, plus tard ! D'ailleurs, ça va détraquer notre pauvre fille bien davantage ! Mais, bon, j'en ai peut-être dit un peu trop ! Allez bonne lecture !

**Nighttime is my time : **Je suis contente que tu recommences à me reviewer régulièrement ! Je sais que c'était pas cool d'avoir terminé le chapitre 5 comme ça, mais bon….. j'suis méchante c'est comme ça ! En effet, la partie deux va regorger d'explications de trucs louches dans la première ; et vi, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes dessins. Pour ce qui est de la lecture de HP 6 en anglais, j'ai dû prendre un répertoire pour pas chercher 36 fois les mêmes mots dans le dico ! Mais sinon, ça va ! C'est pas trop dur dur non plus ! T'en es à quel chapitre ? Moi, le 4 je crois ! J'ai trop aimé le deux soit dit en passant. Même si j'ai l'impression que Rogue se fout dans la merde comme un grand chef ; ah, l'ego démesuré des hommes ! Et comme une andouille, j'ai laissé tomber le livre, et je connais déjà la fin : j'ai lu la phrase de trois mots qui tue tout, et je sais aussi qui est le prince de sang mêlé : les boules !

**Etincelle de vie : **Heureuse de te revoir ! Bonnes vacances ? Et oui, on en apprend toujours un peu plus sur les motivations de cette chère Elodie, mais vous n'avez pas fini d'en apprendre !

Elle observa un moment le vol plané du jeune garçon, avant qu'une voix soyeuse ne la sorte de sa contemplation.

- On se calme monsieur Malefoy !

Elle tourna son regard vers l'origine de la voix t vit Severus Rogue, sa baguette à la main. A nouveau, un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Il m'avait pourtant semblé vous avoir dit, miss Merson, que je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous laisser approcher qui que ce soit en dehors du repaire !

- Je croyais pourtant que Voldemort vous avait permis de me laisser venir à cette rencontre. S je suis si dangereuse que cela, pourquoi avoir empêché cet abruti de m'éliminer ? sourit-elle ironiquement. Oh, mais attendez ! Laissez-moi deviner ! Je parie que c'est Dumbledore qui vous à interdit de m'achever…. Parce qu'il est clair que vous en mourrez d'envie, n'est-ce pas ? ….. Quelle erreur ! Sachez qu'après le spectacle qu'il vous a offert ce matin, moi, je ne laisserai pas passer une quelconque occasion.

Il sembla ne pas faire cas des menaces proférées par son ancienne élève, et détourna son regard vers Cindy, qui sanglotait toujours, puis vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle un grand hibou noir hululait avec colère pour essayer de rentrer dans la pièce. Son bec de jais martelait avec force le carreau. La jeune femme toujours à terre, tendit sa baguette vers la vitre :

- Alohomora !

La fenêtre s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, laissant passer Saizo, qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Il poussait de petits cris stridents, et semblait avoir la ferme intention de crever les yeux de quiconque aurait approché la jeune sorcière. Elle tenta de se concentrer suffisamment pour transplanner et fuir ce guet-apens, mais n'y parvenait pas tant sa tête la faisait souffrir. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer malgré elle, et bientôt la dernière chose qu'elle fut en mesure d'entendre fut le piaillement de son compagnon qui menaçait de son bec et de ses griffes, tous ceux qui tentaient de les approcher.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'elle sentit, fut la vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, tout comme sa cheville. Elle se souvint alors s'être violemment cognée contre un mur de pierre de la cabane hurlante. Sa tête tournait atrocement, et sa vision était trouble : elle mit un certain temps avant de parvenir à distinguer qu'elle était couchée dans un lit aux draps de coton blanc. Lorsqu'elle porta ses yeux un peu plus loin, elle se rendit compte qu'autour d'elle, se tenaient d'autres lits identiques aux siens, parfaitement alignés. Impossible ! Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? Comment avaient-ils osé l'emmener dans ce lieu ? Si ça venait à se savoir, le Lord penserait certainement qu'elle l'avait trahi. Elle se redressa et repoussa faiblement le drap qui la recouvrait. Elle posa un pied à terre, mais tituba quand elle dut s'appuyer sur sa cheville endolorie. Il lui fallut se reposer sur son chevet pour ne pas tomber. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement : tout tournait autour d'elle (souvenir de la prof de philo : « tout tourne autour de moi, bon voilà, je rentre chez moi quoi ! » véridique !). L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à infiltrer ses poumons. Lentement, elle se rééquilibra, et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte, elle en tourna la poignée…. verrouillée. Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver sa baguette magique, mais là encore, rien : elle ne l'avait plus. On la lui avait confisquée ! Elle sentit une sourde colère bouillonner en elle ; elle était prisonnière. Elle se dirigea vers une des fenêtres, d'un pas plus sûr cette fois, rien ne s'ouvrit. De rage, elle saisit une des chaises en bois à côté de son lit et la lança de toutes ses forces à travers la vitre en poussant un cri de fureur. Le verre ne se fissura même pas, le meuble rebondit simplement. Ils avaient pris de telles mesures de sécurité pour elle seule ? Pff ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pourrait un jour représenter une telle menace pour la communauté des mages blancs. Ils ne voulaient visiblement pas qu'elle s'échappe non plus. Essoufflée, affaiblie, elle retourna vers la porte, et s'appuyant contre le bois sombre afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle se mit à la marteler le plus fort qu'elle put avec son poing.

- Ouvrez ! ….. OUVREZ !

Elle entendait des chuchotements d'élèves derrière la porte, puis des bruits de pas, et le silence se fit. Elle vit le loquet se déverrouiller et recula de quelques mètres, en titubant. La porte s'ouvrit, et dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, une longue barbe d'argent et des yeux d'un bleu azur profond, firent leur apparition. Chaque ride de son visage reflétait anxiété et inquiétude. Il se hâta de rentrer et referma derrière lui.

- Comment te sens-tu Elodie ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu le vieux sorcier, et toute sa rancœur refit surface.

- A votre avis ? Comment devrais-je me sentir ? Je suis séquestrée ici ! s'écria-t-elle.

- N'aie crainte ! Je te laisserai partir ! Mais avant, je voudrais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi !

- JE NE VOIS AUCUN SUJET SUCEPTIBLE D'ETRE ABORDE AVEC VOUS !CE DROIT VOUS L'AVEZ PERDU QUAND VOUS AVEZ LAISSE CREVER MA FAMILLE !

- Je sais…., dit-il tristement en s'asseyant sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Je sais que je suis fautif pour toi ! J'aurais dû te retrouver avant qu'il n'achève ce qu'il avait commencé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir ! C'est entièrement ma faute qui tu es devenue telle que tu es aujourd'hui, si tu as vécu tout ce que tu as traversé…. Si tu as été obligée de commettre toutes ces choses ! Si tu veux bien me laisser t'expliquer….

- NON ! coupa-t-elle sèchement. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Vous les avez laissé mourir ! Pour protéger un unique individu !... il y avait des enfants…… et….. je l'aurais ma vengeance ! J'aurai Voldemort, MAIS JE VOUS AURAI VOUS AUSSI ! VOUS N'ETES PAS LE PROTECTEUR DES OPPRIMES DONT TOUT LE MONDE PARLE ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN SALOPARD, UN IMPOSTEUR !

- ……….

Il ne répondit rien, qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Il n'avait pas à répondre…. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de se justifier, s'il essayait, elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Elle le fixait, retenant le volcan en éruption dont la lave se déversait en elle au même instant. Elle avait l'impression de percevoir de la souffrance dans le regard acier….. mais elle n'allait pas le plaindre…. Non ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré !

- Ca m'attriste beaucoup que tu penses ainsi ! dit-il calmement. J'ai conscience d'être coupable à tes yeux mais….

- Laissez-moi partir ! l'interrompit-elle d'une voix sourde.

- C'est hors de question ! Tu es en sécurité ici pour le moment…

- EN SECURITE ? MOI ? ICI ? On m'a privée de baguette magique, et on m'a enfermée dans cette infirmerie ! …..Vous craignez que je n'agresse vos élèves professeur ?

- J'ai dû prendre certaines mesures ! répondit-il calmement. Tes réactions sont imprévisibles, non seulement pour nous, mais aussi pour toi-même ! Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas le droit de faire courir des risques aux étudiants !

- Par contre, vous avez le droit de laisser mourir des dizaines de gens sans lever le petit doigt ! Je vais cous dire ce qu'il en est en réalité ; au départ, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous m'aviez faite chercher. Mais, maintenant, out est clair : vous n'avez daigné vous intéresser à moi qu'une fois ma famille totalement décimée. C'était donc, ou par remords, ou bien parce que je risquais de devenir un danger potentiel ! Et à en juger par votre réaction, je pense ne pas m'être trompée.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

- Rendez-moi ma baguette et laissez-moi partir ! réitéra-t-elle.

- Non, je regrette !

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ESPEREZ A LA FIN ? explosa-t-elle.

On frappa à la porte à ce moment-là et le vieux mage eut un faible sourire.

- Je crois que quelqu'un se fait du souci pour toi ! dit-il en allant ouvrir.

A cet instant, Cindy entra dans l'infirmerie, timidement, Saizo perché sur son épaule. Elle se triturait les mains nerveusement, et la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elles étaient tout entaillées. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le vieux sorcier s'était éclipsé, il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, réalisa-t-elle un peu tard. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un long soupir de frustration, et croisant l bras sur sa poitrine, tourna résolument la tête à la jeune arrivante. Son regard fuyant, fixait un point lointain de la cour du château à travers la fenêtre. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement d'elle d'un pas mal assuré.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- ….

Elle ne répondit pas, faisant abstraction totale de la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre elle non plus.

- Je…. Je suis désolée d'avoir emmenée Drago avec moi ! bredouilla-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, le regard pétillant de colère et fixa son amie avec intensité.

- Depuis quand c'est devenu « Drago » ? siffla-t-elle.

- … Euh…. Depuis l'an dernier en fait….. Il a beaucoup changé tu sais ! Il m'a défendue face à un mangemort l'an passé. Il n'est pas des leurs, il les déteste cordialement.

Elle parlait très vite, comme si elle ressentait elle aussi ce besoin de se justifier.

- Il n'est pas pour autant ami avec Harry, mais…… ils ont tué sa mère….. la situation a beaucoup évolué……..Narcissa Malefoy voulait quitter ce milieu, elle ne voulait pas que son fils devienne comme son mari. Mais lorsque ça s'est su, Voldemort a ordonné à Malefoy-père de tuer son épouse. Drago veut venger sa mort, il s'est rangé du côté de Dumbledore.

- Pff ! renifla-t-elle avec dédain. Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je pleure que son triste sort ?

- N….non, pas du tout ! chuchota la jeune fille en baissant la tête et rougissant fortement. Je sais que toi-même tu as beaucoup souffert.

- OH NON ! s'écria-t-elle prête à bondir de son lit pour arracher les yeux à la jeune fille. Crois-moi, tu ne sais rien du tout ! Je vais aller trucider moi, ta sœur et tes parents, et là, oui là seulement, tu pourras avoir la prétention de dire que tu sais quel effet ça fait ! Alors, ça ne te tente pas ? dit-elle avec un plaisir malsain voyant l'effet produit par ses paroles. De toute manière, si ta sœur n'apprend pas très vite à tenir un tant soit peu sa langue, ça lui pend au nez !

Elle vit le visage de son amie se déconfire et devenir pâle. Les larmes commençaient à affluer dans ses yeux d'habitude si rieurs. Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle était venue pour lui parler, pour avoir enfin la conversation qu'elle-même aurait voulu avoir, et là, elle lui crachait à la figure. Elle se sentait lasse, si lasse de tout ça, elle avait envie de pleurer, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus la force….Elle soupira.

- Excuse-moi !

La jeune fille releva la tête vers elle, surprise.

- Je passe mes nerfs sur toi, mais je me trompe de cible, ce n'est pas toit qu'il faut blâmer ! Tu n'y es pour rien, pardon !

- C'est … c'est rien !

- Haaaaaaaaaa ! Bon ! soupira-t-elle. Puisque de toute façon, je suis prisonnière ici pour un bon moment, autant continuer la conversation pour laquelle je t'avais donné rendez-vous ! Dis-moi, que sont devenus tous les autres ?

- Eh bien, Harry, Ron et Drago sont en deuxième année de formation pour devenir Aurors, …

- Malefoy ? faillit s'étrangler la jeune femme. Quelle ironie ! Malefoy ; un chasseur de mages noirs !

- Oui, approuva Cindy. Qui l'aurait cru ? Quant à Hermione, elle est la directrice adjointe du département de régulation des créatures magiques qu ministère de la magie ! Elle poursuit son combat pour l'émancipation des elfes de maison, fit malicieusement remarquer la jeune Gryffondor.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! dit la jeune femme laissant échapper un sourire. On peut dire qu'elle a vite gravi les échelons ! fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu sais, eux non plus ne savent pas ce que tu es devenue ! Apparemment, il n'y avait que Drago, Rogue et Dumbledore qui étaient au courant ! Drago vient de m'expliquer la situation. Il s'est pris un sacré savon par Rogue ; il était furieux, l'autre le prend toujours pour son élève, dit-elle avec un sourire attendri.

- Alors, tu sais sûrement pourquoi il m'a épargnée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais c'est assez long à expliquer !

- Vois-tu ? Etant données les circonstances, il me semble que j'ai pas mal de temps devant moi, chère amie !

- En fait, il paraîtrait que Rogue ait appris quelque chose ce matin ; pourquoi tu te comportais aussi….. enfin…. Il n'avait pas prévu d'intervenir, il en avait conclu que tu n'étais pas dangereuse pour moi ! Toutefois, il m'a quand même retiré pas mal de points pour être sortie, grimaça-t-elle. Quand Dumbledore l'a informé que Drago était parti avec moi, il s'est précipité à notre rencontre. Il a dû se douter qu'entre vous deux, il y aurait quelques étincelles et…

- Et au final, notre maître des potions aurait eu des ennuis avec le directeur s'il n'était pas intervenu ! conclut froidement Elodie.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je pense simplement qu'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux que ça de te voir mourir, tu sais !

- Mouais, fit son amie peu convaincue. Il est pire qu'avant avec moi !

- Hm, sourit Cindy, tu as beau t'en défendre, je ne pense pas qu'il te laisse indifférente ! Sinon, tu ne ferais pas ce genre de réflexions !

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle savait bien que ses sentiments à l'égard du sombre professeur de potions n'avaient guère changé depuis plus de deux ans ! Elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier sa dernière soirée à l'école, ce soir où tout avait été concrétisé, et où tout avait été détruit ! IL avait tout détruit !

- Au fait, reprit-elle, il y a quoi exactement entre Malefoy et toi ?

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus rougit fortement et commença à se triturer de nouveau les mains nerveusement.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui et comment cela se faisait que tu aies une telle emprise sur lui ! Raconte-moi, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bof…. Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment très intéressant !

La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse et recommença à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air renfrogné.

- Bon bon, ne te vexe pas !... En fait, ça remonte à ma deuxième année à Poudlard. On s'était rencontrés à la bibliothèque une nuit !

- Toi, tu fréquentes les bibliothèques ? ironisa la jeune femme.

- Oui, enfin…. La réserve, c'est bien plus intéressant. Donc, je disais, reprit-elle, que cette nuit-là, le hasard a voulu qu'on se rencontre ! Je feuilletais un bouquin sur la magie noire. Bien entendu, nos relations n'ont pas été amicales tout de suite. Mais à force de venir tous les soirs, on a fini par se parler. Une nuit, il m'a confié qu'il était abasourdi de voir une Gryffondor s'intéresser à ce genre d'ouvrages, alors que la plupart des Serpentard avaient peur de le faire. Au départ, il ne me supportais pas, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Et puis, un soir, en voyant que je n'arrivais pas, il a fait e tour des couloirs à ma recherche, je pense qu'il s'inquiétait bien qu'il ne l'aie jamais ouvertement avoué ! En fait, il m'a trouvée en bas des escaliers, je m'étais foulée la cheville en tombant, et je n'arrivais plus du tout à marcher. Il m'a aidée à me relever et m'a emmenée dans la salle sur demande pour que je m'y cache, c'était plus près que mon dortoir ! Puis, il est allé à l'infirmerie pour chiper en douce quelque chose qui me permette de regagner le tour. Il s'est fait attraper par Rusard mais il ne m'a pas dénoncée ! Bon, il a rechigné mais…. Depuis ce jour-là, je suis amoureuse de lui, et je crois que lui, m'aime bien aussi !

Elodie avait presque l'impression de voir des étoiles dans les yeux de son amie quand elle abordait le sujet Malefoy.

- Ben, ça crève les yeux ! Tu as vu dans quel état il s'est mis à la cabane hurlante quand j'ai voulu t'approcher ?

- Oui……… euh…… ce n'est pas pour réveiller de mauvais souvenirs, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rogue dont tu ne veux pas me parler ! Tu en parles avec un tel détachement !

- Ah ! s'étonna la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- J'ai remarqué que votre façon de vous regarder était différente ! Elle a changé… autant toi que lui !

- C'est normal, moi-même j'ai beaucoup changé !

- Je ne sais pas ! On dirait que tu lui en veux ! Et que lui aussi t'en veux ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis certaine d'avoir loupé un épisode ! Et ça ne date pas d'hier ! Tu sais, le jour du départ de l'école, j'avais déjà remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Ton état s'était amélioré depuis le décès de tes parents, et puis, depuis la fête, tu semblais si morose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait ?

- Rien ! Il ne m'a rien fait du tout ! répondit-elle avec un faible sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace tant il était naturel…. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé !

- A quoi faire ? interrogea Cindy de plus en plus curieuse.

- A m'embrasser ! répondit-elle distraitement.

- QOUI ? IL T'A EMBRASSEE ? ROGUE ?

- CHUT ! murmura la jeune femme. Parle moins fort ! Toute l'école va t'entendre !

- Ouah, fit Cindy dont le visage ne reflétait pas tellement le mot qu'elle venait d'employer. Tu as réussi à le changer en être humain….

- Non, détrompe-toi ! Il l'a fait uniquement pour me montrer que je me fourvoyais en pensant qu'il en était un !

- Alors là, je ne te suis plus !

- Il ne l'a pas fait par sentiments, mais pour me faire comprendre que j'avais tort, et que j'étais guidée par de mauvais motifs !

- Je ne comprends rien !

- C'est pas grave ! Moi, je comprends !

- C'est l'essentiel, en effet ! dit Cindy d'un air dubitatif.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide ! déclara-t-elle, sortant son amie de la torpeur dans laquelle venait de la plonger cette nouvelle déclaration.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Sais-tu où se trouve ma baguette magique ?

- Rogue te l'a prise quand tu as perdu connaissance dans la cabane hurlante.

- Et mer…. Enfin !

- Tu veux te sauver ?

- Oui, il faut absolument que je quitte cet endroit ! Je dois récupérer ma baguette.

- Désolée, mais je n'irai pas chez lui pour la récupérer, ma folie à des limites !

- Moi, j'irai. Je ne suis plus son élève, il ne me fait plus peur ! Par contre, tu vas m'aider à sortir de cette infirmerie !

- Tu sais ce que j'encours si je me fais attraper ? Même Dumbledore sera sur mon dos !

- S'il te plaît ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

- …… Okay ! se résigna la jeune fille avec un soupir. On attendra ce soir ! De toute façon, mon rendez-vous est annulé ! Drago fait la tête ! Et puis, si on part maintenant, ça éveillera les soupçons à mon sujet ! Alors, toi, tu vas rester tranquillement ici le temps que je termine ma journée. Je reviendrai te voir vers dix neuf heures ; à l'heure du repas ! On avisera à ce moment-là !

- D'accord ! M'enfin, je vais m'ennuyer toute seule toute la journée ici ,moi !

- Oh, il ne reste plus que l'après-midi. Tu as beaucoup dormi, fit remarquer Cindy avec un sourire.

- Bon…. A tout à l'heure alors ! Eh oh ! Rends-moi Saizo quand même ! s'écria la jeune femme à son amie qui allait franchir la porte, l'oiseau toujours perché sur son épaule droite.

L'animal avait l'air d'hésiter ; il ne semblait pas vouloir passer toute une après-midi enfermé.

- Ne te fais pas prier Saizo ! De toute manière, il fait froid dehors ! Tu exhiberas tes plumes d'aigle royal un autre jour ! Allez ! S'il te plaît !

Décidément, elle devait supplier tout le monde aujourd'hui ! Le beau hibou s'envola et vint se poser dur l'avant-bras tendu de sa jeune maîtresse. Elle caressa fébrilement les plumes de l'oiseau. L'adolescente sortit finalement de l'infirmerie, laissant seuls ses deux occupants. La jeune femme se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil non loin de sa couche, et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Alors ? C'était comment ? Vous avez aimé ? J'aimerais bien que vous me le disiez ! (Narcissa n° 2) Enfin, voilà, j'espère que mes reviewers en perdition se manifesteront !


	7. Chapter 7

Une autre révélation vous attend dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Il faisait chaud, horriblement chaud, elle entendait des cris d'enfant autour d'elle…., des pleurs. Une petite silhouette aux cheveux noirs perça l'obscurité, elle se convulsait en poussant des hurlements déchirants. Elodie reconnut sa jeune cousine,…. Elle pleurait sous les sorts répétés d'un mangemort un peu plus loin. La jeune femme se débattait, essayant de détacher ses liens, sans jamais y parvenir. La petite fille exhala, ses yeux embués par les larmes, fixant intensément ceux de sa cousine.

- NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

- Et pourquoi non ? fit une petite voix mutine dont elle n'apercevait pas le propriétaire.

- Qui est là ? cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle se retrouva alors devant une enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. La jeune femme se tenait à présent devant elle, menaçant la fillette de sa baguette magique, un masque d'argent recouvrant son visage. Elle pouvait entendre quatre voix distinctes ; l'enfant qui la suppliait de la laisser vivre et la sienne propre qui riait aux éclats d'une manière machiavélique (en fait, Machiavel n'était pas du tout un salaud, comme le dira je sais plus quel philosophe : « en feignant de donner des leçons au roi, il en aura donné de très grandes au peuple ! » Oui, bon, je sais, ça n'intéresse que moi ! C'est là qu'on voit les séquelles de la philosophie !). Les deux autres résonnaient en échos dans sa tête. Elle revivait cette scène ;…. Ce soir…. où elle avait dû assassiner cette petite fille. Dans son esprit ; sa voix à elle ainsi que celle de l'enfant s'entrechoquaient sans cesse.

- Pourquoi devraient-ils vivre, alors que mi, tu m'as tuée ? Leurs vies étaient-elles plus précieuses que la mienne ? Quand je pense que c'est exactement ce que tu reproches à Dumbledore ; d'avoir protégé Harry Potter au détriment des tiens.

La voix était enfantine, mais les propos tenus étaient trop adultes pour que ce fût réellement elle qui parlât. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle ne faisait qu'incarner sa propre conscience…. Cette partie d'elle-même qui répugnait à tout ce qu'elle était devenue. Sa marque commençait à la lancer.

- Je ne…. Voulais pas ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! se défendit-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! reprit la fillette avec un petit rire. On a toujours le choix. (j'ai aussi une bonne leçon de philo là-dessus, mais je sens que je vais me faire lapider si je continue, alors je vais refouler mon envie !). Seulement ton cœur, est devenu aussi froid que celui du sorcier que tu sers…. Tu as voulu renvoyer ta haine sur ceux qui t'entouraient.

- NON ! hurla-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles pour que la voix s'arrête.

- La vérité, c'est que tu as perdu une part d'humanité, et tu le sais, ça te fait peur à toi-même ! Le plaisir que tu prends à faire montre de ta cruauté est sans limite…. La preuve en est : la marque ancrée dans ton bras ! Elle ne l'est pas seulement dans ta chair mais aussi dans ton âme ; les ténèbres l'ont obscurcie ! Et rien n'y changera plus….. elle te suivra toute ta vie.

- Non ! ARRETE ! s'écria-t-elle en portant sa main au bras douloureux.

La nuit se dissipa peu à peu, et bientôt, elle rouvrit les yeux, ses redressant en sursaut. Elle était en nage et des larmes brûlaient ses iris, sa respiration était haletante, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle releva sa manche et se mit à regarder la marque ; aussi noire et brûlante que le charbon ardent. Soudain, elle releva son visage, vers la personne qui se tenait debout en face d'elle, la toisant d'un air méprisant, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle baissa aussitôt le vêtement, toujours sans le quitter des yeux, et son visage devint froid.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'avancer de quelques pas en direction de son ancienne élève. Il vint se poster devant elle, il lâcha un :

- avez-vous enfin repris vos esprits, miss Merson ?

Elle savait pertinemment que la remarque était d'une ironie cinglante.

- Oui, parfaitement ! On peut dire que vous avez l'art et la manière d'éduquer vos élèves ! Il semblerait que Malefoy ait retenu vos leçons à la perfection !

- En aucune façon je n'ai demandé à Monsieur Malefoy de vous agresser. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est moi qui ai sauvé une fois de plus, votre misérable petite peau !

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne trouvait rien à redire.

- Méfiez-vous de ce Sulimann ! reprit-il au bout d'un long moment de silence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous l'a certainement pas collé sur les talons par hasard !

Elle se raidit, ne sachant comment interpréter les paroles du maître des potions.

- Et qu'es-ce que ça peut vous faire ? S'écria-t-elle. A la base, vous avez envie de me m'étrangler de m'étrangler dès que vous me voyez ! Comment avez-vous pu vous retenir en me voyant dormir ?

- Vous brandissiez votre lampe de chevet ! déclara-t-il sans pour autant démentir les propos de la jeune femme. C'est le genre de détails que je considère comme dissuasifs !

- De toute manière, reprit-elle au vif du sujet, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mêlez de cette histoire ! Elle ne vous concerne en rien !

- Décidément, vous êtes toujours aussi stupide ! cracha-t-il avec colère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attend qu'une seule chose : que votre pouvoir se réveille à nouveau. Et vous, entre les mains de Lord Voldemort, constitueriez un danger non négligeable !

- Ne parlez pas de moi comme d'un objet, s'énerva-t-elle. Vous pouvez parler ! Vous êtes sacrément bien placé : vous le petit caniche de Dumbledore ! Vous n'avez pas l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée entre ses mains uniquement parce que vous pensez vous battre aux côtés des « bons » !

- Taisez-vous espèce de petite idiote ! ragea-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça ? J'ai pointé là où ça fait mal ? sarcastisa-t-elle. Une question me trotte dans la tête depuis que je vous connais : pourquoi vous être repenti ? Pourquoi diable vous être rangé du côté de Dumbledore ? La culpabilité d'avoir commis tant d'atrocités ? Les remords ? Ou bien, sentiez-vous tout simplement le règne de Voldemort toucher à sa fin ?

On aurait dit que Rogue faisait des efforts surhumains pour conserver son sang-froid, tant la veine à sa tempe était gonflée, et tant ses yeux brillaient de colère.

- Vous avez beau vouloir faire montre de votre force de caractère, Merson, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse, vous êtes toujours aussi faible que la fillette qui franchissait le seuil des cachots en tremblant il y a deux ans ! Vus voulez me faire croire, que tous les crimes que vous avez commis n'ont aucune répercussion sur vous ? Que cette enfant que vous avez massacrée ne hante pas vos nuits ? ….non…. pas à moi ! Je ne connais que trop bien la faiblesse des esprits dans votre genre ! Cela vous collera à la peau jusqu'à votre mort, siffla-t-il. Je sais de quoi il en retourne, et je vous connais !

- Vous êtes à côté de la plaque, si vous croyez que je me torture l'esprit avec ce genre de détails dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Malheureusement pour vous, …. Reprit-il avec un sourire narquois, vous parlez dans votre sommeil ! murmura-t-il son sourire se transformant en un rictus triomphal.

Le teint de la jeune femme devint livide.

- Dehors ! ordonna-t-elle dune voix sourde. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez !

- Faîtes tout de même très attention, Merson ! Vous ne parlez pas à un de vos subalternes ! susurra-t-il en tournant les talons.

Elle blêmit, l'expression qu'avait affiché le visage de l'homme l'avait paralysée. Elle le vit quitter la pièce sans enclencher le verrou derrière lui, mais…… il parlait avec quelqu'un.

- Lui avez-vous expliqué ? fit la voix de Dumbledore de l'autre côté de la porte.

- J'ai tenté de la mettre en garde, mais elle ne semble pas disposée à discuter !

- Bien, je vais m'en charger…. Il faut absolument la raisonner.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sardonique. La discrétion n'était à l'évidence pas leur point fort. Rogue devait faire un bien piètre espion, à moins que….. Elle vit le vieux mage entrer dans l'infirmerie et s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil d'un air renfrogné. Il eut un sourire en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Te sens-tu mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard paternel. J'ai à te parler, c'est important !

- Sans blague ? lança-t-elle nonchalante.

- Tu n'as pas le professeur Rogue te parler alors….

- Le professeur Rogue, comme vous dîtes, n'a fait que proférer des menaces à mon encontre, coupa-t-elle courroucée par le culot du vieil homme. Il me hait ! laissa-t-elle échapper un ton plus bas, révélant sa frustration.

- Cela prouve bien que tu n'as rien compris ! commença Dumbledore avec un sourire triste. Je peux t'assurer que tu fais fausse route !

Elle tourna vivement son regard vers son interlocuteur, un peu troublée par ses paroles. Toutefois, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de s'y intéresser, elle ne releva pas, bien que l'envie d'en savoir davantage, lui tordait les boyaux. (Quelle belle image, ô combien douce et poétique !)

- Tu ne dois pas te tromper à son sujet ! continua-t-il. Il essaye de t'aider, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait !

- Vous ne me ferez pas avaler ça ! cingla-t-elle. Il essaie simplement de garder votre confiance en feignant de me venir en aide ! s'écria-t-elle avec plus d'animation qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

- Ca t'attriste tant que ça !

Elle resta sans voix à le fixer un moment ; il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, comme s'il comprenait….

- S'il vous plaît, reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme, sans toutefois démentir les précédents propos, sortez ! Je ne veux pas de votre compagnie !

- Comme tu voudras ! Je passerai te voir demain !

- Parce que vous comptez me garder enfermée ici, encore longtemps ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour te faire entendre raison, et pour que tu comprennes que nous devons avoir une sérieuse conversation !

- Hm, nous verrons bien, professeur,…. Nous verrons bien ! marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte à clef derrière lui.

Il était dix neuf heures, elle faisait les cents pas, Saizo sur son épaule, prête à partir, Cindy n'était toujours pas là, quand elle entendit un bruit sec. Elle se retourna vivement vers la porte pour la voir s'entrouvrir. Une jeune fille aux yeux bleus passa la tête dans l'embrasure et fit signe à Elodie d'approcher.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Cindy.

- Oui, c'est bon ! répondit la jeune femme.

- Ca me rend nostalgique ! fit remarquer la jeune Gryffondor. Ca me rappelle les fois où on quittait la tour en cachette pour aller explorer le château la nuit.

Elle sourit.

- Au fait, tu sais si Rogue est dans son bureau ? demanda-t-elle.

- Han, han ! fit la jeune fille en faisant aller la tête de droite à gauche. Il est dans la grande salle avec tous les autres ! D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'y retourner moi aussi, sinon je risque d'éveiller les soupçons !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est bon, je me débrouille maintenant !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais, je te dis ! Ca ira ! Allez, file ! tu vas avoir des ennuis si on s'aperçoit que c'est toi qui m'as permis de sortir d'ici, et tout va capoter !

- D'accord ! Bon, eh bien…. A bientôt ! dit-elle en esquissant un sourire triste.

Visiblement, elle aussi, aurait préféré que leur entretien leur permette de passer davantage de temps ensemble.

- Oui, c'est ça, à bientôt ! dit-elle en voyant son amie disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les cachots ; perdre du temps inutilement risquait de lui coûter une rencontre involontaire dans un couloir, ce qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Même après deux ans, elle avait tellement fréquenté ces lieux, lors de se retenues à répétition ou encore de ses cours particuliers, qu'elle aurait été capable de trouver le bureau de Rogue les yeux bandés. Elle sourit distraitement, se remémorant tous les chaudrons qu'elle avait fait exploser en seulement une année. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle se retrouva bientôt devant la porte du bureau du maître des potions. Tournant la poignée, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas perdu les vieilles habitudes : la porte était scellée par un charme. Elle fouilla sa mémoire pour retrouver l'incantation que Cindy lui avait apprise afin de contrer le sortilège. Rien ne se produisit. Deux solutions : soit le sombre professeur avait changé le sort, ou bien le manque de magique commençait à se faire cruellement ressentir. Auquel cas, il fallait absolument qu'elle se hâte de la récupérer. Elle tenta de forcer manuellement la poignée, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Mais, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester les bras croisés alors que sa baguette se trouvait de l'autre côté de ces murs. Elle lâcha finalement la porte en lui donnant un coup de pied, excédée, et porta une main à son front en poussant un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente ? Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas, pensant que c'était Rogue, elle se réfugia dans un coin sombre du couloir. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple élève de Serpentard ; sûrement cherchait-il à rejoindre sa salle commune… Une idée germa dans son esprit : elle attendit qu'il soit de dos à elle, et s'avançant silencieusement derrière lui, lui asséna un coup de coude dans la nuque. Le arçon s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Elle enjamba son corps inerte et prit la baguette magique qui se trouvait dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, et pointant l'extrémité de la baguette sur la serrure, elle récita de nouveau l'incantation. Elle entendit un déclic : la porte s'était déverrouillée. Elle lança un furtif coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était vue de personne. Rogue n'était pas très futé, songea-t-elle : après son intrusion dans son bureau pour voler le poison lors de son année d'études à Poudlard, il n'avait pas pensé à changer le charme….. bizarre ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ! Elle tourna la poignée, elle était trop pressée ; elle devait remercier cet idiot, il lui avait permis d'accéder plus facilement à l'objet de son désir. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps à s'appesantir sur les erreurs de monsieur Parfait. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et rabattit la porte derrière elle, posant directement ses yeux sur le sombre bureau, observant tous les recoins où sa baguette pouvait se trouver. Soudain, une main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule, elle sursauta, et poussant un cri de stupeur, frappa un grand coup à l'aveuglette derrière elle. Son bras fut réceptionné par une seconde main qui le retint fermement prisonnier. Elle fit volte-face, et resta sans voix, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur : Rogue se tenait derrière elle, une lueur de victoire pétillant dans son regard d'onyx. Elle resta ainsi figée quelques secondes, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sombre professeur.

- Prise la main dans le sac, miss Merson ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix triomphante.

C'est à cet instant, que des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Cindy fit irruption dans la pièce, tête baissée, tout essoufflée.

- Attention, haletait-elle, il ….n'est pas dans la………………………… grande salle ! finit-elle relevant son visage, ses yeux bleus s'arrondissant de terreur.

Elle lança un regard affolé à la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas la situation : Rogue tenait toujours fortement Elodie par le bras. Il commençait à lui faire mal.

- Les ennuis vont pleuvoir sur vous, miss Callaway ! railla-t-il méchamment.

Puis, se recentrant sur la jeune femme, il reprit :

- Vous m'avez cru assez naïf pour ne pas envisager l fait que vous vouliez vous échapper et récupérer votre baguette, et que…. cette peste, qui est ici votre seule alliée vous y aiderait ! cingla-t-il en désignant l'adolescente d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Je ne suis pas un novice, moi ! ajouta-t-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot de sa phrase !

- Je me disais bien aussi, que ça avait été trop facile !... shhhhh, vous me faîtes mal !

- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend ! siffla-t-il.

- Lâchez-moi !

Sans rien répondre ni accéder à la requête de sa captive, il resserra sa prise et levant le bras de la jeune femme un peu plus haut, baissa sa manche d'un geste brutal, révélant la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras gauche. Cindy ne put réprimer un sursaut.

- Vous avez été assez folle pour regagner les rangs des mangemorts ! grinça-t-il ses dents serrées. Vous avez oublié tout ce que nous avons dû faire pour vous extraire cette saleté, la première fois !

D'un geste vif, elle dégagea son bras et recula de quelques pas. Puis, retrouvant son sourire suffisant, et portant une main à son avant-bras, elle s'adressa à lui, sur un ton des plus méprisants :

- Arrêtez de dire des inepties ! Cela fait deux ans révolus que je suis un mangemort !

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

Elle éclata d'un rire de démente, et….c'était vrai que cette expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de son ancien maître de potions attisait en elle une irrésistible envie de rire.

- Vous êtes bien plus ignorant que vous ne le pensez, déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air mauvais. Je porte cette marque depuis ma petite escapade avec Cindy chez les mangemorts. C'est à ce moment-là que le sceau m'a été apposé ! Que croyiez-vous ? Votre sang a seulement servi à la camoufler, tout comme elle l'avait été jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne la révèle il y a de cela un an et demi, et que vous ne vous retrouviez contraint de me, hum …. « venir en aide » ! Sachez qu'un mangemort le restera toujours ! Il est impossible de défaire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait. Quelle arrogance…. et surtout, quelle stupidité de votre part d'avoir pu croire que Vous pouviez me libérer de cet attachement !

Elle le voyait bouillonner et devinait aisément la fureur qui s'était emparée de lui. Il restait muré dans le silence le plus total, elle imaginait la frustration qu'il pouvait ressentir, un homme de son envergure, essuyer un tel échec….. c'était impensable ! Son sourire s'accentua, le voir tellement diminué lui procurait une sensation de supériorité tellement agréable qu'elle la plongeait presque dans l'euphorie.

- Callaway…. Dehors ! dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme….. trop calme.

Elle pouvait sentir sa colère derrière les légers tremblements de sa voix, la jeune fille s'exécuta donc sans objecter quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, il s'adressa à Elodie d'un ton menaçant :

- Il y a certaines choses que vous allez devoir m'expliquer !

- Il n'est ni dans mes désirs ni dans mes intentions de combler votre ignorance ! cingla-t-elle d'un air hautain en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte.

Il saisit brusquement la jeune femme par le poignet et la tira en arrière, la repoussant vers le centre de la pièce avec tant de violence, qu'elle alla heurter le mr. Le choc lui arracha un cri, elle passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête déjà blessée, et grimaça de douleur. Le professeur de potions semblait pris d'une fureur incontrôlable, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut vraiment peur de lui…. De cette lueur malveillante qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce. Il avait un air passablement énervé, et jamais l'ancienne élève ne lui avait vu un air aussi contrarié.

- Du calme ! s'écria le vieux sorcier qui semblait bien mal placé pour tenir de tels propos. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver !

Puis, jetant un regard perçant à Elodie, il ajouta :

- Je pensais pouvoir compter sur ton discernement et ton bon sens pour te tenir tranquille ! Tu aurais dû te montrer raisonnable et écouter ce que nous avions à te proposer.

- Je sais déjà ce que vous alliez me proposer, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Je ne rejoindrai jamais votre camps, dussé-je en mourir ! Si je vous suis, je condamne mon frère ! Alors…. Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Je ne me rangerai jamais dans votre camp !

- Bien…. Déclara finalement Dumbledore au bout d'un long moment de silence durant lequel elle défia les deux hommes du regard. Severus…. Commença-t-il, il n'est plus nécessaire de la garder ici. Nous savons ce que nous voulions savoir…. Rendez-lui sa baguette !

- Monsieur le directeur, je viens de trouver un élève inconscient dans le couloir, dit Cindy qui venait d'arriver à moitié suffocante.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il est dangereux de laisser partir cette fille ! siffla Rogue tel un serpent furieux.

Le vieux mage ne sembla pas tenir compte de la remarque de son collègue, toujours occupé à soutenir le regard de son ancienne élève.

- Je te mets tout de même en garde Elodie, si tu t'entêtes à vouloir aider Voldemort à nous détruire, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que celui de te neutraliser !

Bien qu'intérieurement morte de peur, elle esquissa un sourire ironique et tendit sa main, paume vers le haut :

- Ma baguette ! exigea-t-elle impérieuse.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel elle s'adressait à eux. Il allait rétorquer, quand le vieillard le devança :

- Rendez-lui sa baguette Severus ! dit-il calmement au maître des potions.

Le sombre professeur lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger à contrecoeur vers son bureau, dont il ouvrit un tiroir. Il en tira la baguette en bois de frêne, elle la reconnut aussitôt. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, et lui tendit son bien. Au moment où elle en saisissait l'extrémité, Rogue la tira violemment à lui, entraînant Elodie par la même occasion. Quand leurs deux visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il pencha sa tête vers la sienne et murmura :

- Faîtes bien attention à l'usage que vous en faîtes ! dit-il davantage sur un ton de menace que sur celui d'un avertissement. Je ne plaisante pas ! reprit-il voyant qu'elle faisait mine de s'éloigner, la tirant vers lui. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai forcé de faire usage de la mienne ! (ça, c'est la menace de la mort qui tue !)

Elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne plaisantait jamais.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme étaient tellement froncés, qu'ils semblaient ne représenter q'une seule ligne tremblante. Sans lâcher le sombre regard des yeux, elle appela :

- Saizo !

L'oiseau, sorti de nulle part vint resserrer ses griffes sur son bras et lança un cri perçant à l'encontre du professeur de potions. Il recula d'un pas et la jeune femme put enfin récupérer sa baguette. Elle remarqua que les deux hommes regardaient l'oiseau de manière étrange. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle tourna les talons, sa natte volant littéralement derrière elle. Elle fut arrêtée par la voix du directeur :

- Si tu en as envie, tu peux toujours revenir… et nous parlerons !

Elle ne leur lança même pas un regard, et après un temps d'arrêt, sortit de la pièce. Si ce vieillard sénile pensait qu'elle reviendrait d'elle-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup… elle sentit un pincement au cœur. Comme durant sa conversation avec le mage. Pourquoi est-ce que haïr Dumbledore lui faisait aussi mal ? Il n'avait pas su sauver sa famille, certes,….. mais c'était un homme profondément bon….et puis, au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que le véritable responsable c'était elle. Cette haine ne devait être déversée que sur elle-même, c'était elle qu'elle détestait tant, pas Dumbledore. C'était elle qui les avait mis en danger et qui n'avait pas été fichue de les protéger, oui, elle ! Mais pourquoi diable était-ce si dur de lui en vouloir ? Alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'états d'âme pour bien des choses….. un soudain surcroît de moralité ? Elle qui n'avait connu que l'amoralité durant près de deux ans….

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée devant la grille du château, lorsqu'elle l'eut franchie, elle se hâta de transplanner.

Bon, valà, comme j'ai terminé de taper ce chapitre avant même que vous n'ayez reviewé le précédent, (vous êtes long, et oui, il faut le dire !), je ne répondrai aux reviews que dans le chapitre 8, de toute façon, je suppose que comme d'habitude, je n'aurais pas à répondre à grand-chose ! Mais silvouplé, faîtes un effort ! Je vous assure que c'est vraiment frustrant de faire des efforts et de venir voir ses reviews chaque jour, avec le chiffre 0 ou 1 qui s'inscrit !


	8. Chapter 8

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 8, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! (ou presque, parce qu'il est 3h13 du matin et que je suis sans doute un peu euphorique !)

**RAR : **

**Winter moon light : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis ma fic avec tant d'assiduité !

**Aulandral 17 : **JE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

**Etincelle de vie :** Ah les Pyrénées…. Moi j'habite dans les Pyrénées Atlantiques, t'as raison, Malefoy c'est qu'un sale crevard ! Oh oui, merci pour mes dessins, ça me fait plaisir, j'en ai fait un autre qui ne devrait pas tarder à être publié, on voit Rogue qui tient Elo par l'épaule, mais bon, le bras est un peu merdique, je l'ai raté ! J'ai adoré te voir si prise dans le chapitre 7, c'est agréable d'avoir des commentaires sur les parties que tu as trouvées amusantes, ou encore celles qui t'ont touchées ! Ca me fait plaisir. Merci pour ce qui est de mes petites remarques, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi ! Et bon, pour ce qui est de la philo, on a eu une prof exceptionnelle il faut dire ! Je n'en divulguerai pas le nom (c'est pas l'envie qui me manque !), mais ceux qui la connaissent, reconnaîtront !

**Aulandra : **réponse dans ce chapitre-ci !

**Nighttime is my time :** Moi aussi j'adore Dumbledore, mais ça me saoule de savoir la fin, mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'abandonnerai pas ! Et ouais, Cindy et Elodie, les reines des emmerdes par procuration ! Ah, c'est bon ça ! Je sais qu'il faut respecter le troisième âge, mais bon, ça m'ennuie un peu, parce que c'est vrai qu'on voit que Dumbledore n'est qu'un humain après tout ! Il a le droit à faire des erreurs, un peu chères quand même les erreurs qu'il fait, mais bon ! Mais, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de vieux qui se croient tout permis parce qu'il sont vieux. Moi, quand je vais à Cauterets en cure et qu'il n'y a que des vieux, je ne te raconte pas les prises de bec avec les petits vieux. Une fois, il y en a un qui m'a traitée de garce, il s'est pris une pêche, je crois qu'il ne l'a pas vue venir !

**Dark Servilus : **Ouais, l'action c'est pas trop mon fort ! Désolée ! Mais bon, pas grave ! Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je le changerai quand les reviewers reviendront, sinon, il y a des chapitres entiers qui ne seront pas reviewé ! Je sais, mais en fait, Dumbledore commence à perdre patience avec la petite Elodie, ce qui est très compréhensible dans la mesure où elle devient vraiment chiante ! Mais, c'est vrai que j'ai la fâcheuse manie de coller des points d'exclamation partout sans m'en rendre compte, parfois j'en mets même dans des phrases de la narration ! Pour ce qui est des reviews, il n'y a qu'une fic que je peux me permettre de suivre en même temps que je tape celle-ci, c'est celle de Malicia-Sirkis, et vous pouvez allez jeter un œil, chacun de ses chapitres est reviewé ! Pas spécialement que j'ai plus le temps qu'un autre, je ne possède qu'un forfait Internet 20h00. Je suis toujours en manque de temps, et malgré cela, je trouve le moyen de publier assez régulièrement parce qu'il y a des lecteurs fidèles, (tu en fais partie), mais j'estime que lorsqu'on prend 5 minutes pour lire un chapitre, on n'est pas à trente secondes près pour laisser une review ! Et ça, personne ne me le fera avaler ! Ce n'est pas une question de manque de temps, mais une question de fainéantise. Je ne critique pas, je suis moi-même une grosse feignasse à mes heures perdues ! Mais, j'ai horreur de cet argument hypocrite qui consiste à dire « on peut prendre 10 minutes pour te lire, ça nous fait bien plaisir…. Mais, on n'a pas 1minute, pour t'écrire un petit mot ! » Soit dit en passant, quand il s'agit de critiquer, on a toujours le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois, je ne parle pas pour toi, parce que, tu reviewes régulièrement. En ce qui concerne ce que moi je ferai…. Eh bien, voyons, ….on m'a demandé un rythme de publication plus soutenu, je l'ai fait. On m'a demandé une constante réponse aux reviews, je l'ai fait. Je ne vous demande qu'un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Vous ne le faîtes pas, alors que c'est quand même beaucoup moins de travail, alors s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me dire que j'exagère en demandant des reviews, parce que là, ça frise les bornes du culot !

**Quedver :** Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, t'es trop chou, je t'adore ! Héhé, t'imagines Rogue et Elo jouant le remix de l'amour du risque ? Enfin, pour ceux qui connaissent….. J'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire ! Gros bisous, ma puce !

**Malicia-Sirkis (alias la plus belle) : **Toi qui te plaignais de l'absence de proximité entre les persos, tu vois bien,…., je suppose que tu es heureuse d'avoir eu l'exclu, et oui, cette petite veinarde a pris connaissance des chapitres 7, 8, et 9 avant vous ! Moi, ça me tarde le chapitre11 de ta fic, elle est trop géniale, et d'après les extraits que tu m'as laissé lire, ça risque d'être vachement croustillant entre Rogue et Samarah ! MOUHAHAHA ! Je tape actuellement le chapitre 10, ça a quand même des avantages de pouvoir se parler par le biais de msn ! Saizo, le terrible, on en saura plus sur lui un peu plus tard, en effet ! Mais pour le moment, c'est top secret ! Je t'aimeu mon amour !

**The Slayer :** Ce que j'insinue…. Tout simplement que notre cher Severus n'est qu'un homme, et bon….

**Jersey : **Ah ma petite Jersey, la petite fée des bois ! Trop choupi, trop mignonne, et trop jolie ! La suite elle arrive.

**Eldiablo : **Merci beaucoup, le chapitre 8 arrive, patience ! Je suis contente de voir une nouvelle tête dans les rangs de mes lecteurs !

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis sa séquestration à Poudlard. Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas revu Cindy,….. qu'elle ne L'avait pas revu. Un grand coup se préparait, il fallait frapper fort, on préparait l'assaut depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de tracas quant aux victimes engendrées par cet attentat : Rogue devait diriger les opérations, et par conséquent, Dumbledore devait déjà être au courant. Il n'y aurait pas de morts, elle le savait… pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'anxiété de la torturer. Elmus Sulimann était également de l'expédition, mais celle dont elle craignait le plus les actes, c'était elle-même.

Le soir-même, Voldemort fit rassembler ses fidèles avant l'assaut. Dans cette salle de réunion, elle reconnut Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Sulimann et Rogue parmi les serviteurs présents. Bien que masqués et encapuchonnés, elle était devenue capable de les différencier de part leurs allures, leurs charismes, et leurs tailles différentes. L'appréhension commençait à la gagner peu à peu. Elle sentait le regard de braise posé sur elle, elle tenta de le vriller, mais en vain : il ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens. Il semblait vouloir savoir ce qu'elle préparait,…. C'était également son cas. Il avait l'air inquiet, non, soucieux était plus adéquat, tout comme elle, il avait l'air d'ignorer de quelle manière le vieux mage s'y prendrait pour remédier à la situation. Après avoir écouté les instructions, tous sortirent du repaire. Devait être attaqué ; un pensionnat moldu. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chose pareille, selon Voldemort, il ne laisserait certainement pas une telle atrocité impunie.

Ils se tenaient tous en rang, devant le bâtiment aux couleurs ternes et froides. Elle reconnut la silhouette de Lucius Malefoy qui s'avançait insensiblement vers le pensionnat. Il le fixa un moment, et elle entendit le son caractéristique de l'apparition d'un sourire malsain sur son visage blafard. Puis, il tendit son bras gauche, et fit claquer ses doigts. Aussitôt, des flammes dignes des pires représentations de l'enfer, vinrent lécher les murs de pierre. Le mangemort leva les bras en signe de triomphe, et un rire à faire pâlir les pires sorcières des contes de fées, sortit de sa gorge. Ce fut le signal du début du massacre. Une terreur indicible qu'elle n'avait jamais connue lors d'une mission, étreignit son cœur. Alors que l'agitation gagnait chaque serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que tous se dirigeaient rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle, restait là, paniquée. Elle entendait des cris d'enfant, elle se mit à trembler, figée par l'horreur de la scène qui allait suivre. Mais, pourquoi ? Elle-même avait fait des choses bien plus horribles, alors pourquoi maintenant….. son regard, embrumé par les flammes et les tourbillons de capes noires autour d'elle, elle se retrouva bientôt mise à l'écart, entraînée par deux puissants bras qui la plaquèrent rudement contre un mur.

- Que les choses soient claires ! Je ne demande pas votre aide, mais restez en dehors de tout ça, si vous intervenez de quelque manière que ce soit,…. Je vous tue !

Elle reconnut la voix glacée du maître des potions.

- Si quiconque souffre de dommages par votre faute….

Elle se dégagea vivement de son emprise et le coupa :

- Attention, vous vous ramollissez professeur ! Si le Lord apprend s'en rend compte, vous risquez de sérieux problèmes !

- La ferme, petite imbécile ! siffla-t-il avec hargne. Je vous le répète ; ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin !

- Lâchez-moi ! J'ai une mission à accomplir ! s'écria-t-elle en retournant vers le bâtiment en flammes dans lequel elle pénétra en courant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne vit plus personne, n'entendit plus aucun cri d'enfant. Au détour d'un couloir enfumé, elle retrouva Elmus.

- Sulimann ! Où sont ces maudits gamins ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Ils ont déserté les lieux ! Il n'y a plus d'enfant ici depuis sûrement un bout de temps ; on nous a tendu un piège ! Je ne sais pas qui nous a trahi, mais…. quelqu'un a mis le vieux fou au courant. Le bâtiment est plein à craquer de mages blancs et d'Aurors !

- C'est impossible !

- Vérifiez par vous-même ! s'écria-t-il en déviant un sort provenant d'une haute silhouette emmitouflée dans une vieille cape marron et usée, à l'autre bout du corridor.

Elle reconnut le visage pâle et fatigué de Remus Lupin. Il disparut derrière un nuage de fumée. L'air devenait de plus en plus toxique ; ils durent retirer leurs masques pour ne pas étouffer. Elle ne savait que faire : elle ne pouvait se résoudre à combattre ces gens-là !

- Comment ça se fait ? murmura-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elmus.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a une fuite dans nos rangs, se contenta-t-il de répondre en lui lançant un regard plus qu'appuyé.

- On se replie ! lança-t-elle sèchement sans tenir compte de son accusation.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui menez l'assaut !

- Mais, c'est moi qui suis chargée de toi, alors tu la mets en veilleuse et tu viens avec moi ! On évite les attaques, je veux savoir où se cache cette vermine !

Ils marchèrent prudemment le long des couloirs en flammes, l'air était de moins en moins respirable, ils devaient rabattre les pans de leurs robes devant leurs visages pour ne pas s'intoxiquer. En tournant à l'angle d'un mur, elle buta contre une masse. En y regardant de plus près, elle aperçut la silhouette d'une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, effondrée à même le sol, adossée contre le mur. Elle semblait respirer avec difficulté ; un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche le long de son menton et sa cape était maculée de sang.

- C'est une Auror, déclara le mangemort.

La femme blessée rouvrit péniblement les paupières et leur lança un regard noir.

- Il faut en finir avec elle !

Elle tourna la tête avec une expression de peur et de colère au fond du regard. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire : pétrifiée devant cette situation-ultimatom. Si elle se débarrassait de Sulimann, elle devrait en répondre devant Voldemort, et si elle le laissait tuer cette femme, elle subirait la colère de Rogue. Elle aperçut la jeune blessée qui tentait de pointer discrètement sa baguette magique en direction de ses agresseurs.

- Obstupefacere ! s'écria la jeune femme immobilisant ainsi l'Auror. (j'ai dû chercher dans un dico de latin pour essayer d'inventer des formules made in Saizo !)

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée ? cria le sorcier avec animation en sortant sa propre baguette de sa poche et la pointant vers la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

- Stupéfix ! tonna une voix derrière eux.

Un éclair rouge vint frapper le dos de son subalterne. Elle le regarda s'écrouler par terre et lança un regard vers l'origine du maléfice, sa baguette levée, sans doute un autre Auror. Mais, en se retournant, elle aperçut son reflet dans le masque d'un autre mangemort. Il passa devant elle, sans lui adresser un regard, et s'accroupit devant la femme à terre. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur sa poitrine et prononça :

- Finite Incantatum !

Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, et sa baguette en main, il se hâta d'ôter son masque, et elle cessa la progression de la formule qu'elle était en train d'énoncer. Ses traits se détendirent un peu et elle soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, confirmant les soupçons d'Elodie sur l'identité du mangemort en question. Mais contrairement à la femme à la chevelure flamboyante, elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de devoir se réjouir de cette apparition. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des ennuis conséquents ; il penserait sûrement que c'était elle qui avait mis cette Auror aussi mal en point. Cette dernière, encore adossée contre le mur, ne cessait de lancer des regards frénétiques d'incompréhension, oscillant entre la jeune femme et Rogue. Celui-ci ne releva pas l'allusion et se contenta de lui dire d'un ton froid :

- Tu es trop affaiblie pour transplanner ! Prend ça, dit-il en lui tendant une pierre rugueuse sortie de sa poche. Ce porte au loin te ramènera directement où tu sais ! Nymphadora (et oui, je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc de savoir qu'il lui parlait comme ça, mais c'est bel et bien le cas, ou ils sont très intimes ou alors c'est pour l'emmerder parce qu'il sait qu'elle déteste son prénom !), dis au directeur qu'il n'y a aucune perte à déplorer de votre côté ! rajouta-t-il en se relevant, voyant que l'intéressée ne cessait de regarder Elodie comme si le maître des potions était inconscient d'avoir parlé devant elle.

Cependant, la dénommée Nymphadora ne posa aucune question, et empoignant la pierre, disparut.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose ou l'injurie, mais, il n'en fit rien, il ne se retourna même pas :

- Débrouillez-vous ! dit-il simplement avant de transplanner à son tour.

Elle resta comme paralysée au milieu du couloir durant une dizaine de minutes, et ce ne fut que lorsque l'air devint vraiment irrespirable, qu'elle saisit Elmus par le bras (mais pourquoi ?) et transplanna, elle aussi.

Elle se retrouva dans les sous-sols du repaire, à côté de la porte de ses appartements. Elle essuya du revers de la main, une trace de brûlé sur sa robe de sorcier et posa son regard sur le jeune homme inconscient. Bien qu'elle ne l'aimait guère, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser évanoui dans le couloir, question de principes. (oué et ben, si tu savais ma pauvre !) Elle ouvrit donc la porte de sa chambre, et parvint tant bien que mal à le hisser sur son lit. Sa marque brûlait horriblement sa peau ; cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il l'appelait. Elle devinait sa colère à l'intensité de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle releva la manche du mangemort et se rendit compte que sa marque également était plus noire que jamais. Il ne convoquait pas qu'elle… tous l'étaient. Il voulait certainement tirer au clair les raisons de l'échec de cette mission. Elle remit son masque sur son visage et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

Tous les autres étaient déjà là lorsqu'elle fit son entrée. Elle se mit en rang avec les autres et attendit les remontrances de Lord Voldemort.

- Tu daignes enfin nous faire l'honneur de ta présence ! dit-il sournoisement en fixant la jeune femme. Où est ton subordonné ?

- Il est…. Dans l'incapacité de venir, mon maître, il s'est vu paralyser par un sorcier et…. (elle lança un furtif coup d'œil à Rogue)

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le ton ironique sur lequel il lui parlait ne présageait rien de bon. Elle courba l'échine et se confondit en excuses, ce dont elle avait une sainte horreur, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fière. Elle entendit des pas précipités en sa direction, un grognement, et sut qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. Elle sentit une gifle monumentale s'abattre sur sa joue et la projeter à terre. Son masque tomba, et lorsqu'elle se redressa et porta une main à sa lèvre, elle se rendit compte que du sang entachait ses doigts ; sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Puis, sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt, il continua sur un ton monocorde :

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses !

Elle ne s'était pas sentie humiliée depuis bien longtemps. Elle jeta un œil à Rogue, mais lui, contrairement à la plupart des autres mangemorts, ne la regardait pas ; son visage tout entier semblait concentré sur Voldemort. Et puis,…. Il le lui avait bien dit dans le couloir en flammes : elle devrait se débrouiller seule, elle ne devait pas compter sur lui dorénavant. Il ne lui viendrait plus en aide….il la haïssait, non pire…. Il la méprisait. Le regard de la jeune femme devint de plus en plus insistant mais, le sombre professeur ne la regarda pas une fois. Elle allait se relever lorsque la voix glacée se fit entendre.

- Pas si vite ! pesta-t-il, et seulement en tendant sa main vers elle, l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol froid de la pièce. Je vais vous montrer à tous ce qu'il en coûte, continua-t-il, de faire échouer mes plans.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et …

- ENDOLORIS ! s'écria-t-il.

La jeune femme commença à se convulser, et à se tordre par terre comme pour soulager une douleur imaginaire. Mais la douleur était bien réelle, tordant ses entrailles et perçant ses poumons. Elle poussait de petits gémissements de douleur, se refusant à crier devant tant de mages noirs et ainsi, montrer sa faiblesse. Elle voulait conserver un semblant de dignité, toutefois inexistante à cet instant précis, tant elle ressemblait à un vers de terre se trémoussant sous un soleil trop aride.

- Je n'entends pas ce que je veux ! siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il resserra sa main plus fort sur sa baguette, et les aiguilles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément encore. Bientôt, la douleur eut raison de sa volonté, et malgré elle, lui arracha des hurlements déchirants, qui se mêlèrent peu à peu au rire tonitruant du mage noir.

- Voilà ce que j'attendais ! fit-il au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour la victime du sortilège, gisant toujours à terre, le souffle court, luttant contre ses larmes.

Puis, se retournant vers ses autres adeptes, il continua ;

- Que ceci vous serve d'exemple ; les mêmes cris vous seront arrachés si votre prochain assaut échoue aussi lamentablement que celui-ci ! DEBOUT ! cria-t-il à Elodie qui se remettait droite en titubant, feignant de ne pas ressentir la douleur.

Elle ramassa son masque et revint se placer dans les rangs, se tenant le plus droite possible malgré les ravages du Doloris, le souffle court.

- Disparaissez tous de ma vue ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Pas toi, Severus ! Tu me dois quelques explications !

Elle n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise une seconde fois, et tant bien que mal, emprunta le chemin qui menait aux sous-sols. Quelle minable prestation ! Elle, qui à son arrivée en ce lieu était crainte de tous, elle que le Lord avait exposé comme étant sa fierté du moment, n'avait à présent, plus aucune crédibilité. Même si tous savaient qu'aucun n'était de taille à lutter contre Lord Voldemort, il avait irrémédiablement, par cet acte, compromis sa survie au sein de la communauté des mages noirs. Elle arriva, après de sérieuses difficultés, dans ses appartements. Elle s'aperçut qu'Elmus n'était plus sur son lit. Elle le chercha frénétiquement du regard à travers toute la pièce, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna, portant une main à sa poitrine.

- Je vous ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'abnégation, bien qu'il eut parfaitement raison.

- Je ne savais pas que nous étions intimes au point de me coucher dans votre lit ! marmonna-t-il d'un ton assez dérangeant.

Elle le gifla, mais sans force, le sort impardonnable qu'elle venait de recevoir, l'avait beaucoup trop affaiblie.

- Cesse tes plaisanteries douteuses ! ragea-t-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? reprit-il plus sérieusement. Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans cet état ?

- Un Auror t'a lancé un sort de stupéfixion ! répondit-elle du tac au tac, faisant marcher les rouages complexes de son cerveau aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- Et, il ne s'en est pas pris à vous ? lança-t-il suspicieux. Vous ne l'ave pas éliminé ?

- Non, je me suis dépêchée de te transporter ici, nous étions encerclés, ça devenait trop dangereux !

- Pourquoi avoir simplement immobilisée cette Auror tout à l'heure ? Vous auriez pu la supprimer….

- Ca suffit, maintenant ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! s'emporta-t-elle. Va-t-en, maintenant ! Je suis exténuée ! dit-elle, lui tournant le dos. (erreur fatale)

- C'est certain, affirma-t-il. Les sorts impardonnables ça épuise…. Enfin surtout quand on les reçoit. Les lancer est moins fatiguant, surtout quand on n'en maîtrise aucun !

Elle se figea et fit volte-face…. Impossible !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que je commence à comprendre certaines choses, dit-il simplement. …. Vous ne savez pas pratiquer les sortilèges impardonnables ! (elle ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifiés) Et même si vous aviez su, vous n'auriez pas lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur cette femme, pour la bonne raison… que vous êtes une traîtresse ! Mais ça…. le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble déjà le savoir…… Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne me frappiez jamais à coup de Doloris…. Toujours de simples gifles. J'ai fini par comprendre !

- SUFFIT ! Tu veux réellement que je t'apprenne à raconter des bêtises plus grosses que toi ? s'empourpra-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Je demande à voir ! railla-t-il en s'approchant tellement que l'extrémité du morceau de bois touchait à présent sa poitrine. Mais…. si vous en étiez capable, vous l'auriez déjà fait ! Cette haine que je lis dans vos yeux chaque fois qu'ils se posent sur moi, ne ment pas ! Vous auriez déjà accompli sur moi les pires tortures, …., si seulement vous aviez su !

Elle tendait toujours fermement sa baguette en contact avec le buste du jeune homme, luttant contre les tremblements de son bras endolori. Pourquoi continuait-il à avancer ainsi vers elle ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à lancer un sort quelconque ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? D'un geste vif, il s'empara de la baguette de la sorcière et la lança derrière lui. Il n'eut aucun mal à la désarmer, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait sans défense. Bientôt, à force de reculer, elle finit par heurter le mur du fond de sa chambre, et une grande détresse s'empara d'elle. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête, elle se sentait si faible….

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-elle. Arrête ce petit jeu ! Sache que tu ne m'impressionnes absolument pas !

Il haussa un sourcil, sarcastique, et son éternel sourire hautain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi ces tremblements ? ironisa-t-il en approchant une main de sa joue.

Elle donna un grand coup dans la main masculine, et s'apprêtait à le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais, il saisit fermement son bras, et lui lança sur un ton amusé :

- Tu es faible !

Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune emprise sur lui, à supposer qu'elle en ait déjà eu. La dégradation dans sa manière de s'adresser à elle, qui était pourtant son supérieur, le prouvait, et ce nouveau tutoiement ne présageait rien de bon pour les évènements avenir.

Foutu Doloris !

Soudain, il tira violemment sur ce bras toujours emprisonné par sa forte poigne, et sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collées à celles de Sulimann, dont la langue était profondément enfouie dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la terreur et un dégoût sans nom emplirent ses entrailles. Elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer ; d'une main, il maintenait fermement sa tête et de l'autre gardai son bras prisonnier de telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Elle commençait à suffoquer, elle tentait de se débattre mais, sentait chaque fois un peu plus ses forces décroître. Ca ne servait à rien. Son regard brun commença à s'embuer de larmes. Lorsqu'il libéra sa bouche, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de lui cracher à la figure. Il sourit.

- Tu as bon goût ! dit-il en passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. (le truc bien répugnant ; aller lécher le molard d'un autre, gore !)

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? vociféra-t-elle en tremblant des pieds à la tête.

Il avait perdu la raison ! Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Ca faisait trop longtemps que je supportais tes grands airs de petit chef ! Il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade !

- ESPECE D'ORDURE ! cria-t-elle, alors qu'il lui emprisonnait les poignets. LACHE-MOI !

- Sinon quoi ? fit-il d'un air amusé. Tu vas me gifler ? Laisse-moi donc m'amuser un peu à mon tour ! se moqua-t-il.

Et voilà donc la pauvre Elodie en proie à un malade profond un peu comme le grand malade mental qui vit près de chez moi, et qui n'arrête pas de me harceler ! Merci Pierre Pervers !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca me ferait plaisir, j'ai grandement les moyens de publier un chapitre par jour, mais le problème c'est que les lecteurs et les reviewers ne sont pas très assidus ! Mais, si le niveau remonte, il n'y a pas de problème, j'en publie comme avant : un par jour !

Allez à plus !


	9. Chapter 9

Et vala vala, c'est le chapitre 9, je suppose que celui-ci va vous plaire : parce que hahan……. Vous verrez bien !

**RAR : **

**Etincelle de vie : **Comment dire que j'adore ta motivation ! Et que tu es super géniale, tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir ! Surtout lorsque tu commentes les passages que tu a apprécié, en ce qui concerne tes préférences, je pense que tu vas avoir de quoi commenter sur ce chapitre-ci ! Ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir tes réactions comme sur le chapitre 8 ! Mais, bon, vu que c'est un truc un peu chiant à faire, un simple mot me suffira ! Je t'adore toujours autant ! Bisous, ma chérie !

**Jersey :** Message à ma petite fée des bois belges qui va en avoir raz le bol que je l'appelle comme ça au bout d'un moment, et elle va m'envoyer péter !

**Malicia-Sirkis : Ne m'oublie pas mon amour ! **Ca me tarde de lire le chapitre 11 de ta fic :d ! Peut-être sera-t-il déjà paru quand tu liras ça, mais pour le moment c'est pas le cas ! Donc, je te fais de gros kissous. Au fait, tu en es où de ta prochaine fic sur Jade et Ambre ? Moi, j'en ai une autre en tête, que je vais appeler je pense « Spinner's End, ou l'enfant de la rue », une roguefiction bien évidemment (eh oué, servitude oblige ! Comme le dit le texte de loi numéro 24 alinéa trois, de l'amendement de la communauté roguienne : « Rogue : ton seul Dieu et maître, tu honoreras et serviras ! » alors vous comprenez que je fais de mon mieux !) De rien pour l'allias, j'ai montré ta photo à Nathalie et Cindy et elles t'ont trouvée super belle aussi ! Si tu me fais trop languir de ton chapitre 11, je risque de péter une bulle, tu sais ça ? Tu veux que je me suicide ou quoi ? T.T Merci pour ta gentille review, je t'aime ma puce à moi qui est trop belle et trop gentille ! Au fait je vais essayer de scanner un bout du dessin que j'ai fait de nous en uniforme, et te l'envoyer mais c'est pas gagner, c'est un format A3 !

**Dark Servilus : **Comme je te l'ai dit c'était pas pour toi, toi tu reviewes régulièrement et toi je t'adore ! Ouais, je sais que nombre de lecteurs sont partis en vacances, parce que il n'y en a pas la moitié de ceux qu'il y a habituellement ! Mais parmi ceux qui lisent toujours, il n'y en a pas le dixième qui coopère ! Ouais, c'est vrai qu'Elodie me saoule à moi aussi ! Elle est un peu chiante à force, mais bon, faut la comprendre enfin, du moins essayer ! Pour ce qui va suivre, je sais que c'est très prévisible, mais je sais aussi que…. enfin tu verras ! En tous cas, je te fais des gros bisous, ma chérie !

**Quedver : **Je peux t'assurer que ce que tu dis ne sont pas des débilités ! Moi, je t'adore encore plus :p (quelle chieuse je fais parfois !)

**Winter Moon Light :** Oh, ton initiative me ferait super plaisir ! Je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitres sont prévus pour la seconde partie, je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire ! Mais, bien plus que la première parce que j'ai déjà écrit plus de pages que pour « un nouveau départ » et j'ai pas mal de choses à écrire encore ! Je suis contente que tu n'aimes pas Sulimann, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas ! J Ouais, l'air de rien personne ne l'aime je crois ! Mais d'ici, quelques chapitres, vous trouverez un personnage bien plus détestable !

**The Slayer : **Oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas apprendre les sorts impardonnables, on lui a interdit, et il faut une technique ! Ouais, Elmus est un gros pourri de l'intestin grêle ! Mais, pour la suite, il faut lire ce chapitre ! Merci en tout cas, pour tes gentilles remarques, plein de bisous ! (si tu as MSN, ce serait mieux pour blablater, je t'ai envoyé le mail que tu voulais, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit très éloquent !)

Il encercla ses deux poignets d'une seule main et de l'autre ; vint défaire l'attache de sa robe de mangemort. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou alors qu'elle se convulsait d'horreur et de répulsion. Elle se débattit tant et si bien qu'elle parvint à lui donner un coup bien placé. Il courba son dos et desserra sa prise. Elle en profita pour s'échapper. Mais après seulement quelques pas, elle reçut un coup de poing qui la fit s'écrouler à terre. Il se pencha à quatre pattes au-dessus de la jeune femme et à nouveau vint souiller ses lèvres des siennes. Il dégrafa un peu plus la robe jusqu'à laisser paraître son soutien-gorge. Il referma une main puissante sur son sein droit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et vint passer sa langue sur son torse. Les pleurs coulaient à présent librement sur le visage féminin. S'en rendant compte, il releva sa tête, une main serrée sur son bras droit, et vint lécher une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Puis, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il lui lança :

- Ne pleure pas, le meilleur n'est pas encore arrivé !

Sur ces derniers mots, il passa une main sous sa robe, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis sa main vint presser une partie beaucoup plus embarrassante de son anatomie. Elle porta aussitôt sa main libre au bras de son agresseur, pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, sa peur était à son comble, et lorsqu'il comprima son corps de son poids, elle sut qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. La main masculine accentua la pression sous la robe.

- Non…. Non ! Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle avec la force du désespoir.

- On a peur ? ironisa-t-il.

Oui, elle avait peur… elle était terrifiée même. Elle ne cessait de se tortiller en tous sens pour tenter de se sortir de là, mais savait que c'était une vaine entreprise. Elle laissait échapper des cris de douleur sous les gestes brutaux de l'homme à son égard. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible, aussi minable, aussi sale qu'en cet instant. Elle sentait qu'elle allait étouffer, cette oppression devenait insoutenable… elle allait se résigner à se débattre…..Abandonnant la partie….

- ENDOLORIS ! s'écria une voix rendue rauque par la fureur.

C'est à ce moment que la charge qui accablait Elodie disparut, et elle vit Sulimann se tordre de convulsions incontrôlables à côté d'elle. Quant à elle, toujours couchée, son dos collé à la pierre froide, son regard figé sur le mangemort qui s'animait sous la douleur, elle n'avait pas vu qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce. (Oui, comme d'hab', je sais, ça manque de suspense mais croyez-moi, vous me remercierez plus tard, cette scène était indispensable !) Ce n'est qu'en levant son regard embrumé, qu'elle aperçut les yeux les plus noirs de la création braqués sur elle. (prévisible) Elle se redressa alors péniblement, et se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce, comme un animal qu'on viendrait de battre. Elle replia ses genoux sous son menton, ne pouvant mettre un terme aux tremblements incessants de son corps endolori, elle avait l'impression que ce regard inquisiteur avec quelque chose d'accusateur… d'encore plus salissant…. Il était insoutenable. Le regard d'ébène s'intensifia, et après avoir fixé la jeune femme un instant, revint se poser sur le jeune homme à terre, se changeant en un regard flamboyant de colère.

- Qu'as-tu fait, misérable ? cracha-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur sa baguette magique, augmentant ainsi l'effet du sortilège impardonnable.

Elmus hurlait tant le maléfice était devenu puissant et la douleur insupportable. Elodie fixait le sombre professeur dont le visage avait pris une expression de pure haine à un degré qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Le mangemort parvint à cependant à saisir sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche et cria de toutes ses forces :

- PROTEGO !

Rogue se décala juste à temps pour esquiver son propre sort qui lui était renvoyé. Sulimann profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir en transplanant. Le sombre professeur resta un moment immobile à fixer le vide devant ses yeux, un air de frustration extrême peint sur le visage.

- Si ton chemin croise à nouveau le mien, sois certain que tu n'en réchapperas pas s'écria-t-il de dépit.

La jeune femme, encore toute débraillée et le visage humide, fixait le sombre sorcier avec insistance. Lorsque lui aussi en fit autant, elle se recroquevilla davantage sur elle-même et se mit à trembler davantage, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus. Il s'accroupit finalement devant elle et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent ; il replaça donc la robe de sorcier convenablement sur ses épaules dénudées.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce et préoccupée. (perso moi oui, j'ai mal au ventre un truc de fou !)

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer, inlassablement, les yeux vides.

- Venez ! dit-il en la saisissant par les bras pour la relever.

Mais une fois debout, elle se défit brusquement de la prise de l'homme. Il se tourna brusquement et lui dit :

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, je ne vais rien vous faire ! (c'est bien ça le problème)

Elle le savait pertinemment, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux mains de Sulimann sur son corps, et cela la dégoûtait. Un long frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine. Elle ne voulait plus que quiconque le touche, même si elle savait que ses mains à lui, ne la toucheraient jamais de la sorte.

- Donnez-moi la main ! soupira-t-il. Vous êtes trop affaiblie pour transplanner seule !

Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Vous préférez peut-être attendre son retour ? cingla-t-il. Après tout, peut-être ai-je interrompu quelque chose entre vous deux ? Peut-être que avez-vous apprécié ce qu'il vous faisait ?

Elle avait envie de le frapper, comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Mais, la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de se retrouver encore une fois seule en présence de son agresseur fut telle, qu'elle sauta littéralement sur son bras, pour agripper de toutes ses forces cette main tendue. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, car pendant un instant, il parut surpris. Il fit mine de ne rien voir, et serrant à son tour fermement la main de la jeune femme à ses côtés, il transplanna.

Il faisait noir autour d'eux, et une brise glaciale frappa son visage, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle se serra davantage contre l'homme sans pour autant lâcher sa main, sur laquelle elle exerça une pression encore plus forte. Il eut un mouvement de recul face à son attitude. Elle se rendit compte que malgré ses menaces de mort, à peine quelques heures auparavant, elle se sentait rassurée auprès de lui. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, et qu'il la protègerait, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle reconnut la grille de l'école de sorcellerie qui se dressait devant eux. Le professeur de potions récita une formule en pointant sa baguette sur le portail, et celui-ci s'ouvrit de lui-même. Il la poussa devant lui, et il se referma aussitôt sur leur passage. Après avoir traversé le parc, le grand hall, ils descendirent l'escalier menant aux geôles du château. Ils passèrent devant la porte de son bureau, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas, aussi elle lui lança interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas. Pour la seconde fois en un mois, elle se retrouva chez le maître des potions, bien que ce coup-ci il s'agisse de ses quartiers privés. En arrivant, il lui désigna un fauteuil et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Puis, se dirigeant vers la cheminée, il alluma un feu et restant devant l'âtre, il demanda à nouveau :

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? (au cul cono ! nan mais quel boulet !)

- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! répondit-elle avec une ironie cinglante. Je suis immunisée contre le Doloris ! Vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte que je jouais la comédie lorsque je me traînais à vos pieds tout à l'heure ?

- Sur un autre ton, Merson ! siffla-t-il en prenant une poignée de poudre grisâtre dans un pot sur le bord de la cheminée.

Il en lança un peu à l'intérieur et le feu devint vert, puis entrant à son tour dans l'âtre, il prononça : « l'infirmerie », avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée émeraude.

Elle resta seule une dizaine de minutes. Selon elle, ce laps de temps était bien trop long pour aller chercher un simple remède. Elle était sûre que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il serait accompagné de Dumbledore. C'était sans doute un subterfuge pour lui permettre d'aller prévenir le directeur sans susciter chez elle l'envie de s'enfuir. Mais quand il revint par la cheminée, elle garda son regard figé dans les flammes un bon moment, attendant sa suite. Quand il le remarqua, il ne put s'empêcher une remarque cynique :

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? Sulimann peut-être ?

- ARRETEZ ! s'écria-t-elle les images de son agression lui revenant en mémoire.

Le professeur lui lança un regard aussi noir que l'ébène pour la faire taire… mais elle n'en était plus à ça près, elle ne se laisserait pas intimider indéfiniment. Il sortit de sous sa cape, une fiole contenant une substance épaisse, d'un blanc de nacre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaître (bon, je ne commente pas, ça risque de devenir choquant, ben ouais désolée, mais il commence à faire sommeil alors, mon cerveau dérive quelque peu !). Il la lui lança :

- Vous vous en occuperez… vous savez comment ça fonctionne !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il s'en retournait vers une haute armoire de chêne, je saurai me… « débrouiller seule » ! finit-elle en accentuant bien sur ces derniers mots, comme pour les appesantir afin de lui faire comprendre le sous-entendu.

Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme idiot ; il avait compris. Il se figea un instant, puis, se retournant lentement vers elle, lui lança un regard assassin. Il avait certes compris, mais n'avait visiblement pas apprécié.

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux, comme cherchant à percer l'opacité de ses propos.

- Oui, continua-t-elle, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit il y a à peine quelques heures,…. Sans doute votre finesse naturelle vous aura-t-elle guidé vers l'agresseur de cette Auror…. moi !

- Et ce n'était pas le cas ? interrogea-t-il suspicieux.

- Cela n'a plus guère d'importance ! répondit-elle. Ce qui m'amène à vous poser une question : pourquoi être intervenu ce soir ?

- Vous auriez peut-être préféré que je le laisse vous violer ? se hâta-t-il de répondre, sur la défensive.

- Huh ! Je vous en prie ! fit-elle se relevant et avançant de quelques pas en sa direction ! Ca vous aurait bien arrangé, seulement pour quoi seriez-vous passé si ayant vu la scène, vous l'aviez laissé faire ? Pour le doloris que m'a lancé Voldemort, vous n'aviez pas le choix, vous ne pouviez pas intervenir, mais là….. Cependant, vous devez vous détester d'être arrivé pile à ce moment n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que vous ne vous le pardonnerez jamais.

Une douleur sans nom s'empara d'elle : elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, et ça la faisait souffrir…. Tellement mal, alors qu'elle affichait cet air arrogant.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle en venant se poster juste devant lui, avouez que le spectacle vous a bien plu ! Dire qu'il aurait pu parvenir à ses fins si seulement vous n'aviez pas eu le malheur de pousser cette maudite porte ! Ca a dû vous faire plaisir non, me voir dans un état aussi lamentable, sans pour autant avoir à vous reprocher quoi que ce soit, sans avoir besoin de vous salir les mains….

Il ne la laissa pas terminer, sa main s'abattant avec force sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il la fixait avec dégoût, sa lèvre supérieure tremblant de colère.

- Mes mains ont perdu leur blancheur il y a bien longtemps ! Jusqu'à quel point votre cerveau a-t-il été ravagé, pour que vous en soyez venu à penser de telles choses ? Vous pensez réellement que c'était ce que je souhaitais ?

Elle ne releva pas, sa main toujours plaquée sur sa joue rougie par la claque qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un sourire sournois barrait son visage.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous levez la main sur moi, réalisa-t-elle. Allez-y ! Continuez ! Vous en crevez d'envie, vous me haïssez tellement que ça en deviendrait visible pour n'importe quel abruti ! ALORS ALLEZ-Y ! FRAPPEZ ! cria-t-elle la voix tremblante, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, la fixant avec stupéfaction, visiblement, il ne semblait pas comprendre le comportement si changeant de la jeune femme. Elle reprit un timbre de voix plus normal et continua :

- Pourquoi m'avoir secourue ce soir ?

- …

- Non, reprit-elle un sourire triste se peignant sur ses lèvres, en fait…. Ce n'est pas la question que je me pose. Celle qui me hante… depuis presque deux ans maintenant…. C'est…. Pourquoi…. Avoir répondu à mon baiser à la fin de l'année scolaire ?

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge alors que le teint du sombre professeur devint livide. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla même arrêter de respirer. Elle s'avança vers lui, lentement, et comme le soir de cette fin d'année scolaire, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint effleurer les minces lèvres étroitement serrées, des siennes. Puis, reculant, elle murmura :

- Pardon… ma bouche est moins sale à présent ! (Roh làlà ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait penser à Aï suru hito)

Elle se retourna promptement, et commençait à marcher en direction de la porte, quand une main puissante la retint par l'épaule, et elle se retrouva bientôt enfoncée dans le fauteuil noir où elle était assise quelques minutes auparavant. Il tenait fermement ses deux poignets sur les accoudoirs de cuir, et penché au-dessus d'elle, marmonna d'une voix sifflante et rauque :

- Qu'essayez-vous de me faire dire ?

- …. Rien ! répondit-elle les yeux rougissant à nouveau. Les mots sortis de votre bouche sont bien trop douloureux ! Vous…. M'avez fait…. Si mal, ce jour-là !

Sa voix hachée, tremblait, et les larmes perlaient à présent sur ses joues !

- Vous….

Elle ne put finir sa phrase ; les puissantes lèvres du maître des potions capturant les siennes en un profond baiser, sa langue emprisonnant la sienne avec voracité. Il fut à la fois long et silencieux. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il plongea ses yeux de jais dans les yeux bruns. La tête d'Elodie tournait et comme ce fameux soir, son cœur battait anormalement vite, et comme ce fameux soir, …. Elle s'attendait qu'au baiser, succède une parole blessante. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pour la faire souffrir ? N'avait-il pas compris que le simple fait de le voir et de se sentir haïe suffisait amplement à assurer son malheur ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout se brouillait autour d'elle, seules les grandes perles noires devant elle, brillaient…. Oui, contrairement à leur habitude, elles ne reflétaient pas le froid ou le mépris, mais brillaient d'une lueur étrange qu'elle ne leur avait encore jamais vue. Il entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose : elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire. Elle n'aurait su décrire ce sentiment lorsqu'elle sentit sa main caresser l'ovale de son visage. Elle rouvrit les paupières pour le voir s'approcher à nouveau, et lui donner un baiser encore plus intense que le précédent, ses douces lèvres caressant les siennes avec avidité. Il lui saisit les poignets et la releva pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se laissait faire, ne sachant même plus où elle se trouvait, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Des papillons s'agitaient vigoureusement dans son ventre, et elle sentait d'étranges picotements aux creux des reins ; elle frissonna, bien qu'un véritable brasier se soit allumé en elle. D'une main, il lui encercla la taille, tandis que de l'autre, il maintenait sa tête pendant que ses lèvres descendaient le long du menton féminin, pour venir caresser son cou. Elle laissa échapper un petit râle de plaisir. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser libre accès à sa nuque. Elle tremblait entre ses bras, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur son propre corps. Une sensation étrange l'envahit quand elle sentit son souffle chaud et humide près de son oreille. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, pourquoi lui faisait-il une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son cœur allait déchirer sa poitrine pour passer au travers ? Elle ne voulait pas comprendre, comprendre…. c'était toujours trop douloureux…. ça l'était toujours avec cet homme ! Elle voulait seulement que ces exquises sensations ne cessent jamais. Pourtant, elles cessèrent, une fois encore, il fixait ses yeux des siens, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle hocha la tête et la lueur s'intensifia dans le regard d'onyx. Il serra davantage sa prise autour de sa taille, pressant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, et reprit son exploration du cou de la jeune femme. Il passa une main entre eux, et défit l'attache de la robe de sorcière d'Elodie, la faisant glisser à bas de ses épaules. Bientôt, elle réalisa qu'elle était couchée sur le dos, son ancien professeur au-dessus d'elle, parsemant son cou et ses épaules de baisers. Il semblait vouloir prendre son temps ; ne pas la brusquer. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête là.

Bon voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais c'était une coupure nécessaire ! Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas trop détaillé, mais pour ceux qui trouvent ça …. intéressant, dirons-nous, la seconde fois qu'ils couchent ensemble, la description fait trois ou quatre pages, je crois ! Mais si vous trouvez ça dérangeant, ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre, je peux tout à fat la sauter ! C'est qu'il y a des enfants ici, (quoique à mon avis, ce ne sont pas eux les plus effarouchés ! Ah la jeunesse de nos jours ! L'élite de la nation part en vrille, je vous le dis, moi !

C'est le troisième chapitre que j'ai mis en réserve, sans le publier, c'est que vous n'êtes vraiment pas rapides pour ce qui est de la lecture ! Allez, je vous embrasse tous, et à plus tard ! Reviews ? Reviews ! Ce chapitre-là, j'aimerais bien avoir les impressions de tout le monde, parce que je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ça ! (Perso moi non, j'en ai rêvé cette nuit !)


	10. Chapter 10

Vala le chapitre 10, comment avez-vous trouvé la petite…. « conversation » nocturne entre nos deux héros ? Moi, ce que je préfère, c'est généralement l'after que je préfère, voir les comportements après l'acte, tout ça, et vous allez voir que… ça peut réserver quelques surprises ! Merci à Jersey pour sa review, t'es trop choupi tout plein, ( ma ch'tite fée) t'as le même âge que ma petite cousine quand j'y pense, et t'es bien plus éveillée, elle elle s'intéresse pas aux fanfics, c'est pour ça que t'es mon idole ! Au fait, si t'aime bien chobbits, je pourrais t'envoyer des images et te montrer deux trois dessins que j'ai fait sur le sujet ! Mais bon, ils sont pas tops ! Je voulais aussi prévenir que je vais mettre en ligne une nouvelle Roguefiction intitulée Spinner's End, J'espère que vous la lirez et qu'elle vous plaira. Je viens à peine de la commencer mais je réserve la priorité à celle-ci n'ayez crainte !

RAR :

Malicia-Sirkis : Ah ma petite pupuce adorée à moi que j'aime ! J'arrête mon délire déjà que la rumeur courrait au bahut que j'étais lesbienne ! Enfin bref, je me réservais pour mon cher et tendre Severus ! Merci pour ton affection et je compte sur toi pour nous mettre vite fait ce chapitre 11 en ligne, parce qu'il pète tout !

Etincelle de vie : Ah voilà une revieweuse assidue, et pas des moindres ! Tes reviews son toujours un véritable régal, bien comme il faut. Moi aussi mon prof de français de seconde me sortait la même chose sur les citations (ah mon prof de français de seconde…--)  
J'adore toujours autant tes commentaires, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, je t'adore.

Winter Moon Light : Que j'aime ta façon de décrire ma fic, je me sens pousser des ailes quand je te lis ! Trop trop chou ! Je savais bien que vous attendiez impatiemment ce petit événement… Par contre pour la subtilité, hum, c'est la seule fois où je ferai soft, j'espère que ça va pas trop de dégoûter. C'est pas trash non plus la suite, mais bon, plus bien plus détaillé quoi ! J'adore le fait que tu tiennes ta promesse, ça me fait très plaisir, et me touche beaucoup, je suis également ravie que tu apprécies mes petits commentaires trop nazes ! Merci pour tout, gros bisous ma chérie !

Jersey (alias mimi alias la petite fée des bois belges) : Là, il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier cette exquise petite créature qui s'est introduite dans ma vie l'été de mes 18 ans (là encore trêve de conneries, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me prenne pour une pédophile ! --') Je t'adore ma puce et suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant.

Malicia-Moony : WOUAHOU ! Une nouvelle tête ! Je suis trop contente de te compter parmi mes nouvelles revieweuses et que tu aies tant accroché à ma fic. Hahem, côté sentiments de Rogue, eh bien, tu verras par toi-même !

The-slayer : Kikou ma chérie, alors comme ça tu aimes le chapitre 9 ? Les sentiments de Rogue restaient une énigme jusqu'à maintenant, mais…tu vas vite te rendre compte que ça se complique davantage encore. Au fait, il faut que tu saches que ton adresse MSN ne s'est pas affichée, mais si tu veux, tu peux me mettre dans tes contacts comme l'ont déjà fait Malicia-Sirkis, Jersey et Nighttime is my time. Comme ça on pourra se parler en direct live !

Aulandra17 : Et ouais, je sais que ça faisait un moment que vous attendiez ça, mais comment dire, enfin je te laisse découvrir par toi-même…. Bonne lecture ma chérie !

Marie : Tiens, là aussi une nouvelle tête non ? A moins que tu sois la Marie après qui j'avais exprimé ma haine un jour de dépression intense… si c'est le cas, vraiment désolée, parfois je pète un plomb et je m'énerve ! Ah le manque de détails lors d'une nuit d'amour, quoi de plus terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, pour tout te dire, les prochaines fois seront bien plus… torrides, mais comme tu le verras par toi-même, la prochaine fois, n'est pas….  
Quedver : Mouak, salut ma belle ! Comment va ? Oui, je sais je sui méchante je coupe toujours là où il faut pas, c'est ce qu'on appelle ménager un effet de suspense ! Et puis, moi j'adore tes commentaires, ils sont vraiment loin d'être débiles, ils tapent souvent justes !

DarkServilus : Ferais-tu partie de cette nouvelle génération de gamines dépravées, qui devrait constituer l'élite de la nation mais qui au lieu de ça font honte à tout le monde y compris à leurs parents ? ………………… BIENVENUE AU CLUB ! J'es père que ce chapitre va te plaire, mais à mon avis, …..

Emy black : La coupure forcée d'Internet, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à vivre ! Pauvre de toi ! Cerise sur la cageot ? Je connaissais pas cette expression, j'ai bien rigolé en la lisant ! Par contre pour Oscar Wilde, depuis le cours de lettre où on nous a fait voir un film adapté du roman de Kafka : « le procès », fait par lui, je l'aime plus trop trop ! Mdr  
L'interdit c'est tellement jouissif lorsque ça se concrétise, hein ? Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est super gentil ! Et j'adore ta façon de t'exprimer lorsque tu écris, c'est bigrement bien tourné ! Allez bisous++

Keana : Ca faisait longtemps que je te voyais plus, ça fait plaisir de te savoir de retour. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le passage chaud de ma fic, mais comme j'ai déjà dit, la prochaine fois, ce sera moins soft !

Nighttime is my time : Ah voilà la plus belle ! Ca faisait longtemps dis-donc, tu ne peux pas imaginer ma surprise et ma joie quand j'ai reçu trois reviews de toi d'un seul coup, je suis contente que tu te sois remise à me lire, et que ce soit tombé pile au bon moment… hum hum ! Enfin, bref, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée et que tu te plais là où tu est ! Gros bisous ma chérie d'amour !

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, une sensation étrange l'étreignait, elle ne tarda pas à se rappeler pourquoi, et en regardant autour d'elle, le lieu et surtout la personne avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, lui revinrent en tête. Elle se retourna dans le lit, mais ne vit personne à ses côtés. S'enveloppant dans les draps, elle se remémora les caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées durant leur étreinte ; elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle douceur. Elle s'était alors sentie à sa place entre ses bras. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas compris ce qui l'avait poussé à faire… ce qu'il avait fait, elle se sentait étrangement heureuse. L'évidence la frappa soudain, comme si sa poitrine avait servi de paratonnerre ; cet homme ; ce sorcier si froid qui la méprisait tant, craint et honni de tous les élèves de Poudlard, son ancien professeur de potions : Severus Rogue, lui avait fait l'amour. Comme ces mots résonnaient bizarrement dans sa tête. Son estomac se noua, elle se rendit compte du sens de ces paroles. Elle tira violemment les draps et se leva… sortant de la couche… entièrement nue. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa vraiment ce que ça impliquait. En se rhabillant, elle se rendit compte que sur certaines parties de son corps, étaient des marques qu'elle ne connaissait pas… elles ressemblaient étrangement à des bleus. Il y en avait une sur son bras…. d'autres sur sa poitrine… et en touchant la base de son cou, elle en découvrit une quatrième. Elle se sentait rougir, les baisers du maître des potions lui revenant en mémoire. Les images de la nuit défilaient dans son esprit, et chaque fois, elle tremblait un peu plus. Qui aurait pu prévoir une telle chose ? (perso, moi je savais !) Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que cet homme était capable de tels actes de tendresse…. (en même temps, c'est vrai que c'est le genre d'individu à qui on a du mal à imaginer une vie sexuelle ! C'est pour ça qu'on est là, pour s'acharner à lui en créer une ! ouais, fight !) Sa tête se mit à tourner alors que sa respiration se faisait difficile, elle porta une main à son front et se rendit compte qu'il était bouillant. Elle décida de finir de se rhabiller et de sortir de ses appartements. Elle se plaisait à croire que si elle ne s'était pas réveillée à ses côtés, ce matin-là, c'était parce qu'il avait des cours à assurer, mais… au cours de la journée, elle fut douloureusement détrompée.  
Elle errait depuis presque deux heures dans les couloirs du château, se rappelant les moments de complicité qu'elle y avait eu avec ses amis. Le soleil perçait timidement les nuages, au dehors, la neige fondait à vue d'œil, malgré la brise glacée qui s'infiltrait par les pierres du château. (c'était le point météo !) Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit des pas de centaines d'élèves dans les couloirs, et des chaises dans les salles de classe. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte d'où les adolescents sortaient en parlant gaiement. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et reconnut la sorcière assise au bureau, devant le tableau noir, c'était le professeur McGonagall. Elle était en train de remplir l'éternel parchemin des absents, toujours l'œil sévère, penché au-dessus de ses lunettes carrées.  
Tout à coup, elle leva la tête et la tourna lentement vers la porte, son regard se posant sur la jeune femme. Elodie comprit que l'enseignante l'avait reconnue quand elle la vit ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des billes, sans quitter du regard son ancienne élève. Bouche bée, elle se redressa et fit mine de s'avancer vers la porte, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'approcher davantage, et partit en courrant, se mêlant à la foule des élèves et en en bousculant quelques uns au passage. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir mis deux étages entre elle et la salle de métamorphose. Essoufflée, elle se retrouva devant une statue de griffon qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se souvenir que c'était celle qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Elle resta un moment à la fixer ; Dumbledore…. Que devait-elle faire ? Il semblait vraiment q'inquiéter pour elle, mais…. même si elle avait en horreur ce qu'elle faisait… elle était la preuve vivante qu'on se fait à tout, même au meurtre… et puis, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son frère pour soulager sa conscience… c'était de sa faute à elle s'il se retrouver dans une telle situation maintenant, et elle se devait de le protéger. Elle n'avait pas pu lui épargner toutes ces souffrances de la perte de sa famille, il s'était retrouvé seul…. Au moins, elle le préserverait de Voldemort, tant qu'elle resterait à son service. La statue commença à bouger, imperceptiblement d'abord, pour finalement tourner sur elle-même. Un homme vêtu de noir descendit les marches dissimulées derrière, elle ne put contrôler la rougeur de son visage quand elle le reconnut. Elle s'apprêtait à le saluer, mais il passa à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter, ni même lui accorder un regard. Elle resta figée un instant, son regard perdu dans le vague, écoutant les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Sa tête se remit à tourner, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Vraiment,…. Elle ne comprenait plus…. rien…. Il ne l'avait pas vue….. oui, c'était ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il ne l'avait pas vue !  
- Bonjour ! tonna la voix du directeur, la sortant de ses songes.  
Ses yeux se désembrumèrent et vinrent se poser sur Dumbledore.  
- Je vois que tu es finalement revenue, lança le vieil homme. Mais, suis-moi ! Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester dans ce couloir.  
Bien qu'elle ne soit pas venue pour discuter, comme il semblait le croire, elle fut incapable d'objecter quoi que ce soit. Le mage tourna les talons et commença à monter les marches en colimaçon. Elle hésita un instant, puis, le suivit finalement après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! invita poliment Dumbledore alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau.  
Lui-même s'assit en face d'elle, elle attendait. Lui aussi semblait attendre…. Il la fixait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le regard pétillant de malice, comme à l'époque où elle était étudiante à Poudlard.  
- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle enfin, perdant patience.  
Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au chat à la souris, elle avait d'autres choses en tête.  
- Ce que je veux moi ? demanda-t-il feignant d'être surpris. Mais…. et toi ? Que veux-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
- Le professeur Rogue ! répondit-elle sournoise. Et contre ma volonté de surcroît !  
- Vraiment ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil, l'air accusateur.  
Elle ne put réprimer la rougeur sur ses joues, et baissa les yeux, se souvenant de sa nuit passée dans les bras du professeur de potions. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille. C'est alors que l'attitude du maître des potions lui revint en tête. Il l'avait croisée, elle était sûre qu'il l'avait vue, malgré ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'espérer. Elle ne se leurrait pas. Il avait bien remarqué sa présence, mais il n'avait même pas daigné poser ses yeux sur elle. C'était dégoûtant ! Après ce qu'ils avaient fait…. Son attitude la révoltait au plus haut point. Il s'était montré vraiment odieux.  
- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si de ton côté, tu t'en rappelles, mais un jour, lorsque tu étais étudiante ici, tu m'as dit que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas un mauvais fond, lança-t-il d'un air nostalgique.  
Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.  
- Ca m'avait fait très plaisir que tu t'en sois rendue compte par toi-même !  
Elle fronça les sourcils, s'enfonçant dans son siège,…. Où donc voulait-il en venir ?  
- Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais…. tu comptes beaucoup pour le professeur Rogue ! Même s'il ne l'admettra jamais, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter.  
Son cœur manqua un battement, puis commença à s'emballer, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée que le vieux sorcier tienne de tels propos en sa présence.  
- Ce n'était pas mon rôle de te dire ça, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire ! continua-t-il. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu le saches et que tu n'en doutes plus ! C'est important…. pour les évènements avenir.  
Peut-être pensait-il que cela la ferait revenir auprès d'eux, avait-elle vraiment l'air aussi prévisible ? (oui !)  
- Douter de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant à son tour un sourcil.  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire d'un air mystérieux.  
- D'ailleurs, reprit-il au bout d'un long moment, si tu étais un peu plus clairvoyante, tu l'aurais déjà remarqué. Seulement, tu es persuadée, je ne sais pour quelle raison, que tout le monde te déteste, lui en particulier, alors tu n'avais aucune chance de le remarquer ! Tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne l'imagines……. Ah, on ne voit pas avec les huit yeux des autres !  
Que voulait dire tout ce charabia ? Et que sous-entendait-il en insinuant qu'elle et Rogue se ressemblaient ? Elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les messages que cet homme voulait faire passer, mais là, elle était plus que perdue. Jamais auparavant, son cerveau n'avait encore atteint un tel degré d'incompréhension. Voyant qu'il avait perdu la jeune femme en cours d'explication, il entreprit de faire un bilan de ce qu'il en était.  
- Vois-tu, même s'il s'en défend avec véhémence,…. comment dire…, les dispositions qu'il a pu prendre, dans ton intérêt, il les a prises de son propre chef…., enfin, pour la plupart.  
- Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout ce temps où il m'a surveillée, ce n'était pas de votre fait ?... VOUS VOUS PAYEZ MA TETE ? Vous voulez réellement me faire croire qu'il a veillé sur moi sans que vous ne lui en donniez l'ordre alors que c'est vous, qui l'avez obligé à me prendre sous sa tutelle durant ma scolarité ici !  
- Non, nia-t-il calmement, tu fais erreur !  
- Ah oui ? Et bien, vous avez sacrément dû le pousser alors, car jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose de sa propre initiative !  
- Sache que je ne l'ai contraint, il s'est proposé lui-même pour accomplir cette tâche !  
- Cette tâche…. Répéta-t-elle courroucée, merci bien !  
- Il m'aurait semblé plus juste, continua-t-il comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, que ce soit ta directrice de maison qui en assume la charge !  
- Dans ce cas comment se fait-il que…  
- Laisse-moi terminer Elodie, dit patiemment Dumbledore. Comme je te le disais, le professeur Rogue a décidé lui-même de te prendre sous son aile (c'est ce que fait toute chauve-souris qui se respecte !) dans l'optique de toujours avoir un œil sur toi, afin de veiller sur toi !  
- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Dans les circonstances actuelles, et avec les évènements récents, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête, ses yeux pétillant de malice, la fixant par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes,…  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore une fois, elle se souvint de ce qu le vieux sorcier lui avait confié lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, et qu'un matin, elle l'avait croisé, un œil poché après s'être battue comme une chiffonnière : il savait absolument tout ce qu'il se passait dans son école. Oui, mais là…  
- Je disais donc, reprit-il en voyant la jeune femme recommencer à s'enfoncer dans des réflexions tortueuses, qu'il y a quelque chose chez toi, qui l'as attiré. Attention ! se hâta-t-il de préciser. Je ne parle aucunement d'une quelconque attirance physique ou autre (ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir ! C'est qui le connard qui m'a sorti une fois que j'avais une beauté intérieure ?). Je pense simplement qu'il a vu en toi, je ne dirais pas un adversaire, mais… il faut savoir lorsque l'on côtoie le professeur Rogue, qu'il a horreur qu'on lui tienne tête ! Ou plutôt, tu l'as intrigué. Je pense qu'il t'a prise comme une sorte de défis ! Je pense que lui-même n'aurait pas été capable de définir avec exactitude l'impression que tu lui as faite. Tu comprends ?  
- …. Non ! ………………………………… En fait, cela signifierait qu'il me maintenait en vie seulement par esprit de défis, et pour que je me sente redevable envers lui ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, et tu le sais ! Ne t'obstine pas à ne pas vouloir comprendre alors que tu sais parfaitement où je veux en venir. Tu ne veux peut-être pas admettre le fait que ce genre de chose puisse t'arriver…à toi…. C'est pourtant le cas ! Et pour toi, et pour lui ! C'est en ce sens que vous vous ressemblez tant !  
- Je ne ressemble pas à cet homme ! s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence en se levant brusquement de son siège.  
- Ne mets pas une telle distance entre toi et lui, en le nommant ainsi,…. Tu sais bien que…. ça te fait mal !  
Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air renfrogné.  
- Tu te complais dans ta misère, en pensant que tu n'intéresses personne, et que tu ne pourras jamais attirer la sympathie ou…. l'amour de quelqu'un.  
- CA SUFFIT !  
- De sorte que lorsque cela t'arrive, soit tu ne le vois pas, soit tu ne le crois pas, ou bien tu penses qu'on se joue de toi !  
Son sang commençait à bouillonner dans ses veines : se moquer d'elle… parce ce que ce n'était pas ce que Rogue venait de faire peut-être ?  
- Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à vivre ainsi ? En fermant les yeux, et en te bouchant les oreilles ?  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce tableau d'elle qu'il était en train d'établir…. Pire qu'un portrait ; c'était une analyse ! Comment pouvait-il savoir de telles choses ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qui était enfoui au fond d'elle, … qu'on y lise ce terrible manque de confiance en soi qui la rendait si agressive et acre. Elle avait envie de lui crier de se taire, mais n'en avait pas le courage. Il fallait qu'elle entende ce qu'il voulait lui dire… ce message qu'il voulait essayer de lui faire passer.  
- Il n'existe aucun sortilège de clairvoyance, continua-t-il d'un ton mélancolique, si tu ne croies pas un minimum en toi, malgré la grande assurance que tu arbores, si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de croire en tes capacités et tes qualités au risque même de recevoir une grande claque, alors, je ne peux rien pour toi !  
Comme tout le monde ! songea-t-elle avec résignation. Depuis longtemps, elle ne cessait d'entendre ces mots ; « je ne peux rien pour toi », «ça ne dépend que de toi » ou encore « débrouillez-vous ! »…. Elle les détestait tant. Ils la replongeaient sans cesse dans son incompétence. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à satisfaire les personnes qui avaient eu confiance en elle, elle n'avait toujours fait que les décevoir. Comment pourrait-elle croire en elle un jour ? Elle commençait à sentir un nœud grandir dans son estomac.  
- Si tu es toujours perplexe, je vais te révéler quelque chose que personne n'est censé savoir ! Te rappelles-tu avoir lu un article de journal dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, il y a de ça un an ?  
- Oui ! répondit-elle avec appréhension.  
Elle ne se rappelait que trop les funestes conséquences que ce simple geste avait engendrées. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Rogue s'était mis dans un tel état de colère. Elle ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec lui.  
- Te souviens-tu avec exactitude du contenu de cet article ?  
- Plus ou moins…. Il s'agissait du meurtre de trois mangemorts !  
- Te rappelles-tu les détails ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de pousser ma lecture très avant dans la mesure ou on m'a bondi dessus pour m'arracher le journal des mains avec courtoisie et délicatesse ! ironisa-t-elle, une pointe d'impatience pointant dans sa voix.  
- Je vais te remettre les détails en tête : les deux sorciers ont été torturés à mort, on a retrouvé des traces de Doloris, ça aura fini par les tuer. Quant à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle a été tuée à l'aide d'un Avada Kedavra. Ces trois personnes avaient un point commun, sais-tu lequel ?  
- Elles étaient toutes trois au service de Voldemort ! soupira-t-elle un peu lasse.  
- Elles te connaissaient ! rectifia-t-il. Ce sont les trois mangemorts qui t'ont séquestrée, les trois serviteurs de Voldemort qui t'ont torturée.  
- Ca je le sais, je ne l'ai pas oublié si facilement ! Ca a un rapport avec moi ? C'est ça que vous essayez de me faire comprendre ?  
- A ton avis, pourquoi les hommes ont-ils été torturés avant qu'on ne leur donne la mort ?  
- Je suppose que le coupable avait plus de considération pour les femmes !  
- Huh ! Crois-moi, je le connais plutôt bien, et ce n'est guère le cas !  
- Comment ça ? bondit-elle sur sa chaise. Vous le connaissez ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
- Et tu le connais également ! continua-t-il l'air amusé.  
- Hein ? laissa-t-elle échapper.  
- La raison pour laquelle ils ont été torturés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, est qu'ils étaient entrés en contact avec ton corps, dans des intentions autres qu'une simple torture, termina-t-il.  
- C'est n'importe quoi ! L'un d'entre eux n'a pas levé la main sur moi une seule fois !  
- Peut-être, mais lorsqu'il est arrivé dans ce cachot, et qu'il l'a vu collé contre toi…, comment voulais-tu que le professeur Rogue le sache ?  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'air d'avoir reçu une terrible gifle.

Voilà, je voulais terminer ce chapitre sur cette petite note suspense, qui s'avère être un fiasco complet. Entre nous, c'était bien la seule à ne pas s'en être rendue compte ! Et oui, en fait, j'ai gaffé dans la première partie, normalement, il y a des trucs dans la gazette du sorcier que je n'aurais pas dû mette ! Et à force de vouloir faire du zèle, je me suis taulée. Bon, au début ça fait toujours un peu mal aux fesses, et puis, une fois qu'on est habitués,….  
J'espère que vous appréciez ce genre de scènes ; du style retour en arrière pour expliquer des trucs auxquels vous ne pensiez plus forcément : comme la marque des ténèbres, l'article de presse… Parce que je n'en ai eu aucun écho, et l'air de rien, c'est pas mal de boulot, de tout coordonner !  
Allez, je vous fais de gros kissous, et vous dis bonne nuit à tous, et ouais, là il est deux heures, bon j'ai fais pire ! Du style 6h00 !  
Reviews ? Siouplé !T.T


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà, c'est parti pour un chapitre 11 encore plus soporifique que les précédents, désolée !

**RAR : **

**Héloïse Evans : **Oh une nouvelle tête ! Salut, bienvenue dans cette grande communauté de tarés ! Merci ! Merci pour tes reviews, c'est gentil et toujours agréable de savoir que des nouvelles recrues se joignent à la troupe ! Pour ce qui est détail, crois-moi, ça se rattrape amplement les prochaines fois !

**Etincelle de vie : **Il faut que tu saches que j'adore tes reviews à en mourir ! Si si je t'assure ! Alors comme ça, tu es encore jeune et insouciante et innocente ? Euh… enfin… autant que faire se peut ! hahem ! C'est vrai que Rogue avec un gamin en train de donner le biberon… mais moi j'ai trouvé pire : en train de changer la couche ! Ca c'est le truc qui tue !Ouais, Rogue avec des lunettes, c'est un truc qui détruit tout, ça rajouterait une dimension sérieuse et charmante au perso je trouve. T'en fais pas, moi non plus je l'aime pas trop trop Trelawney ! Pour le contenu de la bouteille, c'est le lait de licorne qu'il y a à l'intérieur, vu qu'en première année elle avait reçu le doloris de la part d'un méchant, Rogue lui en avait déjà confectionné ! Merci beaucoup pour ton effort de faire toujours des reviews aussi supers à mes fics, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bisous ma chérie d'amour ! Pour ce que mijote Dumbledore il faudra attendre !

**The Slayer : **Oui, je peux voir ton adresse MSN, je te rajouterai dans mes contacts ! C'est vrai que Rogue a un comportement un peu ambigu avec la pauvre chérie, mais qu'est-ce que j'aime lui faire du mal, je suis vraiment sadique ! Allez, kiss, et à Bientôt ! Mais la mienne doit être sur le site ! N'hésite pas !

**Jersey :** C'est clair, net et concis ! C'est vrai que ses reviews sont courtes, elles veulent dire ce qu'elles veulent dire… Mais elle est si chou XD, ma petite fée des bois que je l'adore quand elle se montre impatiente dans ses petits messages qui tiennent en six mots. Je t'aime ma chérie. Moi, je dis, allez tous sur le blog de malicia-sirkis et de jersey ! Gros bisous, choupette !

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Ca c'est ma première chérie, mon premier amour, j'ai appris qu'elle avait failli me tromper pendant ses vacances, ça m'a fait mal au cœur, je ne vous raconte même pas ! Ta nouvelle fic est très bien partie, et je suis contente que la mienne te plaise, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu space ! Et maintenant, on est comme les power rangers, on forme la compagnie infernale avec la ch'tite jersey ! --' Hahem, désolée ! Héhé, non seulement j'ai fini de taper le 11, mais j'ai aussi terminé le 12 ! mdr. J'ai aimé ton chapitre où Samarah et Rogue…. Enfin bref, HANYAN ! Vivement la suite !

**DarkServilus : **Ca fait chaud au cœur de se sentir comprise par quelqu'un ! Merci mon amie ! Ca me tarde de lire ta fic ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies relevé le fait que des évènements passés sot expliqués maintenant et que tu aimes bien ça. (je sais je ne m'exprime pas très bien là !) Oué, t'as vu le coup de la beauté intérieure, ça fait toujours plaisir, hein ! Moi, c'était un copain, qui me l'a dit, c'était à la sortie de l'oral des TPE (sur HP), il a eu de la chance que je sois lessivée sinon il s'en prenait deux : « t'en fais pas, le jour où tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura voir ta beauté intérieure, t'auras un copain ! » Merci Julien, espèce de gros connard, lui non plus je ne le considère plus comme un ami !

Félicitations pour ton tournois, je ne m'y connais pas trop en tennis, mais tu es arrivée première ? Tu dois être vachement balaise ! Tu fais du tennis professionnel ou tu fais ça en parallèle avec autre chose, (des études…) Moi ça m'intéresse ! Allez, gros kiss !

**Nighttime is my time : **Qui n'a pas encore lu le chapitre 10 mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'elle elle les reviewe tous, et que c'est la plus gentille d'abord ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant tes reviews, surtout celle de la couleur du fut de Rogue, Moi, perso j'opte pour un caleçon fushia ( t'avais raison) avec des petits cœurs roses bonbon ! Ben ouais, c'est pas drôle tout le monde dit un boxer noir, c'est vrai que c'est ce qui casse le moins le mythe mais bon ! Sinon, il y a aussi que coup des chaussettes qui peut casser, j'ai une copines elle a des chaussettes d'enfer, j'ai jamais vu ça, on dirait des gants pour pieds tout bariolés ! Ah finalement, tu l'as lu ce chapitre, et j'en suis heureuse, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je les aime toujours autant, elles sont toujours aussi bien construites, et agréables à lire., et surtout, comme celles d'étincelle de vie, elles pètent tout par leur longueur. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été déçue par la tournure des évènements entre Rogue et Elodie après leur folle nuit. Disons que je partage ton avis sur la quétainerie, et je ne pense pas que si le couple reste stable, l'histoire peut rester intéressante. Les plus belles histoires ne sont-elles pas celles qui nous font pleurer ? Celles qui nous confortent dans notre idée de « tout est bien qui finit bien » sont pour la plupart sans grand intérêt, et les meilleures sont celles qui continuent de tourmenter notre esprit de par leur achèvement, même longtemps après la fin de leur lecture ! (exemple ; Roméo et Juliette ! Si Roméo et Juliette avaient continué à s'aimer et à vivre, aurait-on fait telle polémique de cette pièce ? Non, on se serait dit ça finit bien, et on n'aurait pas cherché à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment plus que ça !) Je ne me considère pas comme un grand auteur, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais je préfère de loin les histoires tumultueuses ou les personnages ont l'esprit si torturés qu'ils ne se trouvent jamais aussi proches que soient leurs corps.

**Keana : ** Il se pourrait que tes intuitions soient justes, mais que le sombre professeur de potions ne réagisse pas comme on pourrait le croire : salaud un jour salaud toujours !

**Winter Moon Light : **« Alors ma belle heureuse ? Je t'ai donné du plaisir hein coquine ? » Non, t'as raison, j'ai beau le retourner dans tous les sens, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ça ne passe pas ! C'est clair, que ça ne pouvait se passer autrement ! Ouais, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Je suis encore moins douée sur ça que sur le suspense ! Mais, à la base ma fic est une fic purement sentimentale et évolution humaine ! Enfin, si on peut dire ça en parlant de Rogue ! Allez, gros bisous ma belle ! XXX

**Emy black : **Copineuuuuuuuu ! J'ai vu que tu as apprécié mon dernier chapitre et que tu as entamé la lecture de Spinner's End, ça me fait trop trop plaisir. En fait, vous êtes pas mal à avoir commencé à la lire, et ça me touche beaucoup que vous aimiez toujours autant ce que je fais. Toi en particulier parce que je ne te connais que depuis peu ! Alors, merci

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas fait la relation ! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'ait jamais voulu que tu lises cette coupure de presse ? reprit le vieux mage.

- Mais… non ! Enfin…. C'est faux ! Vous racontez des bêtises ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'était lui ? Et puis,…. Quels en auraient été les motifs ?

- Le professeur Rogue est imprévisible…. Mais il s'avère que je le connais depuis bien longtemps, et je peux t'assurer que sa réaction n'aurait pu être différente !

- …. Ca ne se peut pas !

- Si tu refuses de croire ce qu'on te met sous le nez, je te l'ai dit…. je ne peux pas te venir en aide. (j'ai retenu la leçon, j'essaye de mettre moins de points d'exclamation, mais bon, je les laisse quand même pour quand il donne des ordres, ou qu'il fait l'étonné, car l'étiquette veut que……okay, j'arrête !) Tu sais bien que je ne te mentirais pas sur des sujets aussi graves ! (comme là par exemple)

Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi durement, elle avait du mal à l'encaisser, sans compter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le compte de Rogue. Jamais elle n'aurait cru…. Et pourtant, cet homme restait bel et bien un mystère ambulant ! (ça me rappelle le jour où on a été voir le château ambulant, qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rigoler ! Enfin bref, ma vie n'intéresse que moi, hahem, bon, reprenons !) Il y avait tant de zones d'ombres qui lui restaient inaccessibles, son passé entre autres. Et puis,….il ne voulait pas qu'on les connaisse, il érigeait toujours une barrière entre lui et les autres. Pourtant…cette nuit-là, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais il lui avait semblé, que pour la première fois, il avait laissé tomber ses défenses. Cette illusion était si douce… cet homme d'habitude si froid…elle se souvenait de la chaleur de son corps comprimant le sien, de la douceur de sa peau, et de ses lèvres capturant les siennes. Elle semblait avoir la mémoire dans la peau, tant le souvenir de leurs ébats la faisait frémir de manière incontrôlable (il n'y a pas un film qui s'appelle comme ça ?) Elle rougit, sentant le regard accusateur de Dumbledore posé sur elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était capable de lire en elle…et en ce moment, rien n'aurait pu être plus embarrassant. Elle se sentait tellement gênée…elle n'osait même plus lever les yeux vers le directeur. Cette impression qu'il savait exactement de quoi il en retournait, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il ne devait pas savoir. Et puis, Rogue n'était certainement homme à aller crier sur les toits qu'il avait couché avec une ancienne élève. De toute manière, comment aurait-il fait pour être au courant ? Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Il n'était pas au courant ! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus quoi penser…. Et cette chaleur accablante…elle avait chaud, très chaud….sa tête recommençait à tourner…

- Tu as mauvaise mine, fit remarquer Dumbledore. T'es-tu encore battue ?

- Pas du tout ! répondit-elle sur la défensive. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Eh bien….je vois un bleu dans ton cou. Dit-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

Elle porta la main à la base de son cou, rougit vivement, et rabattant le col de sa robe, se mit à bafouiller.

- Je…. Mais non…euh, …enfin, c'était………c'était hier soir.

Se rendant compte de l'indice qu'elle venait de lui donner, elle rougit encore plus si c'était possible et tenta de se reprendre :

- P….pendant…pendant la mission………..d'hier soir je veux dire !

- Hahan ! se contenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire en coin.

Ou il était très naïf, ou il se payait sa tête, et à en juger par le sourire qui jonchait ses lèvres et la connaissance qu'elle avait de lui, elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il était parfaitement au courant de la situation…… Ca l'amusait donc tant de la voir s'embourber dans ses explications sans queue ni tête ! Elle ne supportait pas de le voir se moquer d'elle de la sorte. Elle était devenue susceptible à l'extrême depuis qu'elle était entrée au service du Lord, et ne tolérait plus qu'on se joue d'elle.

- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Pour le moment, j'estimais plus prudent que tu saches certaines choses, afin de ne te méprendre sur…….certains points ! Et que tu apprennes à te méfier des apparences ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Tiens donc, vous n'avez pas l'intention de me séquestrer ici ? railla-t-elle faisant référence à sa dernière « visite » à Poudlard.

- Tu sais à présent ce qu'il en est, et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire et qui influencerait davantage ta décision ! se contenta-t-il de répondre. Dans la mesure où tu n'as pas l'air disposée à en entendre davantage…

- Très bien ! dit-elle sèchement en se levant brusquement. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi !

- Détrompe-toi ! la stoppa Dumbledore alors qu'elle s'en retournait pour partir. Par les temps qui courent, nous avons plus que jamais, besoin de personnes comme toi.

Elle ne se retourna même pas, et sortit sans un mot supplémentaire, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas encore que répondre. Elle réalisa avec un rictus que la liste des choses qu'elle ne savait pas avait tendance à s'allonger considérablement depuis un certain temps…, enfin, surtout depuis la nuit passée. En mettant les mains dans ses poches, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Elle l'avait sûrement laissée dans les quartiers privés de Rogue. Entre les fois où elle l'y perdait, et celles où elle lui était confisquée, c'était bien sa veine ! En conséquence, elle se dirigea vers les sous-sols du château pour la récupérer. Logiquement, elle ne devrait pas le croiser, il avait des cours à assurer. Elle arriva bientôt devant la lourde porte en ébène et en tourna la poignée.

- Merde ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

Visiblement, le maître des potions avait repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes ; la porte était verrouillée. Elle aurait dû rester dans ses appartements, songea-t-elle, ne pas se lever de ce lit, pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvée là à son retour de classe. Dans la mesure où il faisait tout pour l'éviter… ça aurait pu être amusant. Oui, mais….il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, il aurait été capable de la mettre à la porte à coup de pieds dans le derrière. A la réflexion, elle avait agi au mieux. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir elle non plus…pas après son comportement odieux devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était onze heures et demie ; il ne tarderait pas à terminer son cours. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre là ; elle irait le chercher elle-même. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas pris leur étreinte au sérieux, et elle ne souhaitait par conséquent pas, qu'il pense qu'elle, l'avait prise à cœur….bien que ce soit le cas………………………………………….. Elle savait bien sûr où se trouvait sa salle de classe. En peu de temps, elle se retrouva derrière la porte de la pièce, son estomac étreint par un sentiment d'appréhension extrême. Elle exhala l'air qui comprimait ses poumons pour se donner du courage, et sans crier gare, pénétra comme une furie dans le cachot. A son entrée, tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, elle n'en tint pas cas, et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir rejoint le bureau du professeur de potions dont le regard assassin vrillait le sien avec froideur. Elle se sentait véritablement très mal à l'aise surtout lorsqu'il se dressa de toute sa hauteur écrasante devant elle, et que son visage afficha un air méprisant. Elle tentait de se forcer à le regarder sans le voir. Il y avait erreur sur la personne,… ce n'était pas cet homme qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras la nuit passée. Toutefois, elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction ; il voulait lui faire du mal, eh bien, il allait en baver, elle s'efforça de conserver des traits fermes, froids, et sûre d'elle.

- Que faites-vous ici ? marmonna-t-il.

- Il semblerait que j'ai perdu ma baguette dans vos appartements, j'aimerais la récupérer !

Il leva un sourcil, l'air ironique.

- J'espère bien que c'est la seule chose que vous ayez perdue dans mes appartements, et que vous me demanderez à récupérer !

Elle rougit vivement et serra les dents, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Intérieurement, elle rageait. Il la tira soudain par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la pièce. Se retournant avant de sortir, il lança froidement aux élèves :

- Aucun commentaire n'est toléré, continuez la confection de vos potions dans le silence ! Je vous rappelle que vous passez des BUSES à la fin de l'année !

Puis, claquant la porte derrière lui, il se retourna vers la jeune femme dont décidément, la tête ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner. Elle n'avait certes pas manqué de relever l'allusion à la perte de sa virginité mais ne s'étant pas attendue à ce genre de commentaire venant de lui, elle n'avait pas su rétorquer à temps. Après tout, elle aurait bien pu parler devant toute sa classe, le plus embarrassé dans l'affaire, on savait tous qui ça aurait été ! Pourquoi lui avait-il craché cela à la figure ? Pensait-il qu'elle lui reprochait leur nuit, ou bien… le regrettait-il lui-même ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire irruption pendant mes heures de cours de cette manière ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, une rage visible peinte sur le visage.

- Je veux récupérer mes affaires et m'en aller ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton égal.

- Vous allez attendre la fin de mon cours ! murmura-t-il après un long silence.

- Pas question ! Vous…

- Vous allez attendre la fin du cours ! répéta-t-il détachant chaque syllabe. Je ne vais pas vous laisser rentrer dans mes quartiers, seule !

- …. Hn ! Pourtant, ça ne vous a pas posé de cas de conscience de m'y laisser seule ce matin ! (en même temps, s'il l'avait fichue à poil dans les cachots !)

- …

Sans dire un mot supplémentaire, il tourna les talons en direction de la salle de classe, puis rajouta :

- Après le cours !

Sur ces derniers mots, il lui ferma la porte au nez. Son sang ne vit qu'un tour, elle n'allait tout de même pas attendre devant les cachots. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle avait été affectée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait l'air de l'attendre si impatiemment. A douze heures quinze, il la rejoignit devant la porte de ses quartiers privés. D'un geste de la main, il l'écarta de la porte et marmonna une incantation qu'il prit soin de ne pas lui faire entendre, sa baguette rivée sur la poignée. Elle attendait bras croisés, et un instant plus tard, entendit un petit cliquetis ; la porte était déverrouillée. Il entra dans la pièce et elle le suivit. Dans la pièce adjacente, elle s'arrêta devant le lit défait dont les draps étaient froissés, repensant à sa nuit,…. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait depuis un bon moment, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, la peine se mêlant peu à peu à la colère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air contre que je sache ! répondit-il avec froideur.

- …Je…je ne vous parle pas de ça… marmonna-t-elle en rougissant davantage si c'était possible. Vous avez fait … comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas, tout à l'heure

- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Que je me jette sur vous comme j'ai eu la bêtise de le faire hier soir ? Que je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : elle s'était mise à pleurer.

- Cessez donc cette comédie ! Vous êtes ridicule ! fit-il acerbe.

- ….Je suis ridicule ? s'écria-t-elle….. C'est vrai, vous avez raison ! C'était ridicule de penser que me faire simplement culbuter par vous, vous affecterait d'une quelconque manière !

- Vous vous complaisez dans la vulgarité, Merson !

- Ah bon, on appelle ça comment chez les sorciers ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, la voix tremblante. Chez les moldus, on appelle ça s'envoyer en l'air, se faire sauter par le premier salaud venu qui avait envie de tirer un coup, et se faire jeter comme une vieille boîte de conserve ! ….

Elle le vit pâlir de rage sous l'appellation qu'elle venait de lui octroyer.

- Ca m'est égal de me complaire dans la vulgarité mon cher professeur ! Alors pour vous, ça ne signifiait rien, c'est bien ça ? Je refuse de croire que vous m'avez fait l'amour sur un coup de tête, parce que vous étiez sur les nerfs, ou pour une quelconque autre raison ! cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Vous pouvez grimacer tant que vous voulez, ou continuer à afficher votre dégoût de la sorte. Mais je sais parfaitement, que vous n'êtes pas homme à agir sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas votre genre ! Même si vous me détestez, jamais vous ne m'auriez fait une chose pareille !

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit ! coupa-t-il le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit, comme vous vous plaisez tant à me le rappeler, n'a été qu'une grossière erreur, ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire !

- Pourquoi ça ? s'écria-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Parce que…, reprit-il au bout d'un instant de silence, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble !

Elle crut que son cœur allait se décrocher pour tomber dans sa poitrine.

- J'ai été votre professeur, commença-t-il…

- Et alors ? l'interrompit-elle avec brusquerie, se sentant tituber. Je sais par expérience qu les sentiments n'obéissent jamais à la raison, on ne choisit pas les personnes auxquelles on s'attache !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je me suis attaché à vous ? siffla-t-il avec un mouvement de recul, son visage reflétant le dégoût le plus complet. Il n'y a rien !

Sa tête recommença à (danser la cucaracha !) à tourner. Il n'y avait rien… rien. Elle redoutait tellement cette révélation, elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui dirait ça avec un tel aplomb après ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

- C'est vrai ! dit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste. Tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti émanant de vous s'est toujours résumé en trois mots : colère, amertume et mépris. C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ! Vous savez, reprit-elle calmement, je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez profiter de moi à ce point, vous êtes pire que tous les individus mâles que je connais ! finit-elle d'une voix aigue avant de fondre en larmes.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se trompe sur les gens ? Sa première fois…. Elle se mit à suffoquer, tout tournait autour d'elle (prof de philo : « tout tourne autour de moi, voilà quoi, je rentre chez moi ! »). Elle perdit l'équilibre mais fut retenue par le professeur de potions. Sa tête frappa la poitrine du sombre mangemort, avant qu'il ne pose une main sur son front et qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une douleur aigue traversa sa tête de part en part. Elle distingua dans la brume, une haute silhouette sombre qu'elle reconnut. Elle voulut se relever, et commençait à se redresser quand deux lourdes charges se posèrent sur ses épaules par la faire recoucher. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de distinguer le visage de Rogue, mais en vain. Elle avait très chaud, et sa tête semblait avoir postulé pour devenir le nouveau satellite de Saturne. De plus, elle avait la désagréable sensation que deux bourdons s'étaient égarés dans ses oreilles.

- Restez couchée ! dit la rude voix. Vous avez de la fièvre !

- Je… ne resterai pas… dans ce lit ! murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il avait l'air d'avoir saisi l'allusion, et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle profita qu'il était de dos à elle pour se lever. Son cœur se mit à battre anormalement vite, si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, sa vue se brouilla totalement et elle finit par devoir se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il se retourna soudain sous le bruit qu'elle avait fait et l'aida à rasseoir.

- Vous êtes stupide, je vous ai dit de vous tenir tranquille, vous êtes fiévreuse !

- Je n'ai rien du tout ! marmonna-t-elle faiblement, en essayant de résister à la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules pour la faire rasseoir. Ce n'est pas avec ce que je sors, que j'aurais pu tomber malade !

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez malade ! rectifia-t-il.

- Et selon vous, docteur Rogue, ironisa-t-elle, à quoi cela serait-il dû ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- …

- Alors ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Si vous tenez réellement à le savoir, c'est selon moi, dit-il, reprenant la même expression que celle employée par Elodie, lié à cette nuit !

Elle n'aurait pas pu prendre froid, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud qu'à ce moment-là, même en plein mois d'Août.

- Je ne vois le rapport. dit-elle en rougissant vivement.

- Je pense qu'une première fois associée à un trop plein d'émotions peuvent provoquer ce genre de choses.

Il lui sembla que même ses cheveux rougissaient à la pointe. Ces mots sortis de sa bouche lui faisaient tout drôle à entendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Et puis, comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était sa première fois ? Elle se souvint alors… a quel point elle s'était crispée lorsqu'il était rentré en elle, elle se rappelait sa douceur ; il avait attendu, lui prodiguant d'autres caresses pour amoindrir la souffrance, qu'elle cesse de pleurer et que la douleur s'estompe avant de pousser plus loin son exploration…

- Maintenant, reprit-il, vous allez rester tranquille et couchée !

- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt les joues toujours aussi rouges.

- Ca suffit ! finit-il par s'énerver, la faisant se figer. Je commence à en avoir assez de vos enfantillages ! Vous allez obéir, si vous ne voulez pas que votre état de santé ne s'aggrave par mes soins ! siffla-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Elle frissonna, il avait une lueur indéfinissable au fon des yeux,… il semblait presque dangereux. Elle préféra se rasseoir d'elle-même.

- De toute façon, je vais faire en sorte que vous vous teniez à carreau ! Buvez ça ! ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un flacon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Buvez ! réitéra-t-il plus fermement en lui mettant de force la fiole entre les mains.

Elle saisit le récipient dans un mouvement brusque et en avala le contenu d'un trait, esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

- C'est absolument immonde !

- C'est un somnifère ! expliqua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait avaler une chose pareille ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Pour ne plus vous avoir sur le dos, et d'un, et de deux, pour que vous vous rétablissiez ! répondit-il l'air menaçant.

- Et qu'est-ce que le fait que je me rétablisse peut bien vous faire au juste ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle ne put entendre aucune réponse : le sédatif était puissant et son effet immédiat. Bientôt, elle fut plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Elle sentait une douce chaleur pressant sa poitrine, en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut le visage du sombre professeur de potions qui lui apparut, penché au-dessus d'elle, les yeux brillants de désir. Tous deux étaient dans ce même lit, et leurs corps s'étreignaient étroitement, Leurs regards se mêlèrent un instant, puis passant une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et elle sentit une douleur sucrée l'envahir. Elle gémit mais il captura sa ouche avec la sienne, mettant fin au son discret qui sortait de la gorge féminine. Cette souffrance étourdissante, ce plaisir naissant, tout ceci lui était familier. Lorsqu'elle réalisa cela, l'homme se redressa brusquement, vêtu de pied en cap, et réajustant un masque d'argent sur son visage, lui dit : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je tiens à vous ? Il n'y a rien ! » La voix résonnait comme un échos dans sa poitrine, et chaque fois qu'elle se faisait entendre, c'était comme si elle recevait un coup de poignard. Elle tremblait tant la douleur était saisissante, dans sa poitrine, une douleur étrange et inconnue faisait son apparition. Inconnue…. Non en fait ! Elle la connaissait, plutôt bien même.

Elle se réveilla sen sursaut, les larmes aux yeux, haletante, et cette douleur toujours bien présente au creux de son estomac. Elle se redressa un peu et regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était tard, et que la nuit avait fait son apparition depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant elle avait mal. En se promenant dans les couloirs du château pour dissiper l'angoisse de son rêve, elle fut attirée par le bruit d'une conversation plus qu'animée au détour d'un couloir.

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Moi j'aime bien le petit coup de gueule poussé par Elodie ! (ben ouais on ne se refait pas !) Si ça vous a plus faîtes-le moi savoir ! A vous de jouer maintenant !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous, et désolée pour cette longue absence, mais je n'étais pas chez moi, voilà tout. Je fais un coucou aussi à ceux que je ne vois plus, à savoir Jwulee, Ombrage, Vivi, Snapi-Snapo et tous les autres. Pour ceux qui m'ont répondu voici les RAR ! Par contre, certains d'entre vous ne lisent pas les RAR, plusieurs questions identiques m'ont été posées auxquelles j'ai répondu lors des chapitres précédents.

**RAR : **

**DarkServilus : **Vous avez été la première à reviewé les chapitre 12, vous avez gagné… vous avez gagné… le droit de lire le 12 ! Ainsi que ma plus grande gratitude. Encore félicitations pour ton tournoi ! Et bon courage pour cette première journée d'école ! Perso je suis en vacances jusqu'au 26 ! Moi aussi, j'avais envie de me défouler contre Rogue, elle n'allait pas accepter qu'il la traite comme ça sans broncher quand même ! Non mais… Ah lala la philo, je vais affronter ma prof de philo demain après-midi : « combien avez-vous eu au bac quoi ? » Euh comment dire, que la seule fois où je me suis ramassée en philo c'était le jour du bac ? Coeff.7 ça la fout mal ! Bref, je suis contente que mes divagations philosophiques te plaisent. La philo c'est super intéressant et enrichissant culturellement parlant, enfin quand t'as une prof comme la mienne ! Pour ce qui est de ce que prépare Voldemort crois-moi je n'ai rien oublié ni laissé de côté, tu auras des surprises ! Mais maintenant que je l'ai dit, ce ne sera plus une surprise ! Mais euh, je veux ta fic ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Tu sais que « Spinner's End », je n'ai toujours pas écrit le chapitre 3, dès que j'ai un chapitre de près je le poste. Espèce de sadique ! Tu as raison les amis sur le Web sont très réconfortants parfois plus que les amis en chair et en os. Je t'adore et te fais de gros bisous ! A plus… Et merci pour tes reviews si régulières !

**Winter Moon Light : **Ouais moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé avec Dumby, il est marrant à la base alors ce n'est pas dur de le faire passer pour un rigolo. Elodie est certes butée, mais avec Rogue on ne peut que vivre dans l'incertitude et puis si elle est comme moi, même si on te met les choses sous le nez, en particulier dans un tel domaine, tu as du mal à les croire. Et en effet, je vous réserve pas mal de surprises pour les chapitres à venir. Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Ô traîtresse ! Tu oses me dire que je suis ton premier amour et que ton amour pour moi est sans faille, alors que tu me trompes avec Jersey… Ô cruelle existence ! Eh ben dans ta face parce que moi aussi je te trompe avec Jersey… Nyark, nyark, nyark ! mdr

Hahem, soyons sérieux ! Tes tendres mots d'amour me touchent toujours autant. Et je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent toujours autant, les tiennes sont géniales et prennent des tournures plus qu'intéressantes, je dois dire que j'ai hâte d'être à la suite ! Allez, bisous ma chérie d'amour ! (au fait merci du commentaire sous la photo dans le blog de Jersey, faut que tu me repasses l'adresse du tien)

**Jersey : **Mon éternelle petite fée des bois, si tu savais comme je t'aime… ouais Rogue est un salop, comme tous les mecs d'ailleurs ! Et la pauvre fille qui se torture l'esprit en pensant à sa folle nuit d'amour, tu vas voir qu'elle n'a pas fini de souffrir. Bisous ma chérie !

**Theslayer : **Je suis contente que la tournure des évènements te convienne, j'avais peur de faire un faux pas, mais c'est tellement rogue après tout ! Ouais mais Elodie il ne faut vraiment pas qu'elle se remette à chialer sinon ça va m'énerver ! Allez, merci pour tout et bisous !

**Etincelle de vie : **Rah, enfin le tour de la meilleure ! La revieweuse dont tout le monde rêve ! Celle qui fait des reviews à chaque chapitre et de 50 lignes ! mdr. Mon cœur chavire de bonheur chaque fois que je te lis, si tu savais… Comme tu le dis si bien, ce n'est pas la seule à être embrouillée… et on verra pourquoi par la suite. Rogue il n'est pas clair, c'est un vieux pervers, qui vit chez géant vert, poil qu derrière. J'arrête. Plus sérieusement, tu as bien raison ! Il commence à se relâcher un peu niveau excuses et tout, mais combien de temps va-t-il rester comme un con sans rien faire ? Allez, j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas si nouveau que ça en fait, suscitera autant d'enthousiasme chez toit. Gros gros, énormes bisous !

**Keana : **Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait toujours autant, et merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis comblée, ouais t'as raison, Rogue est un salaud, et Elodie a raison de péter une bulle, moi à sa place, j'aurais démoli sa tronche de mange-merde ! En même temps, peut-être que si elle en avait été capable, elle l'aurait fait, mais la question ne se pose pas ; il est plus fort qu'elle ! Mouhahaha ! L'explosivité va revenir très bientôt je te le garantis, et les coups tordus aussi ! Allez kiss !

**Maria-Juana : **Oh un revenant ! Salut mon chéri ! J'suis contente que tu aies trouvé un peu de temps pour te remettre à jour dans les aventures chocolatées de Picolodie !mdr Je sais pas ce que j'ai dis donc, mais alors, je suis submergée part un élan de connerie, ça fait pitié ! Merci encore pour ta review et bisous mon ami !

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Comment osez-vous vous comporter ainsi dans l'enceinte de cette école ? Ce genre de conduite est inadmissible !

Elle reconnut aisément la voix de son amant d'une nuit, et marcha en direction des paroles.

- Callaway, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor, et vous aurez droit à une semaine de retenue ! siffla Rogue furieux.

Lorsque la scène fut à portée de vue ; Malefoy face à Rogue et derrière le jeune homme ; Cindy, tremblante et cramoisie, elle n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique la situation. A en juger par le visage de sa jeune amie, elle devinait facilement de quoi il en retournait. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le couloir dans lequel se trouvait son amie, et laissa échapper :

- Elodie !

En un éclair, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Avec une telle vivacité et une telle synchronisation à vrai dire, que ça en aurait été comique, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? s'énerva le maître des potions.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, se dirigeant directement vers Cindy, sans même accorder un regard aux deux mâles en question.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la jeune femme.

Cette dernière rougit vivement, et répondit à voix basse :

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Drago et…. Rogue nous a attrapés.

La teinte du visage de la jeune fille et la fureur peinte sur celui du professeur de potions lui donnait une idée assez précise de la situation dans laquelle il les avait trouvés.

- De tels agissements sont inconcevables dans cette école !

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Vous me semblez bien mal placé pour tenir ce genre de propos ! siffla-t-elle en rougissant également.

Incrédule, elle vit les joues du maître des potions se colorer d'une légère teinte rouge. Cindy et Drago se lançaient des regards frénétiques d'incompréhension réciproque. Rogue continua comme si aucune réflexion embarrassante ne l'avait interrompu dans sa quête de justicier nocturne.

- Malefoy, reprit-il d'un ton beaucoup moins courtois, dans la mesure où vous n'êtes plus un élève de cet établissement depuis bientôt deux ans, vous auriez dû le quitter après notre… « entretien » ! (je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Yaoï, en fait j'ai décidé de faire un Yuri entre Cindy et Elodie)

- Dans ce cas, je quitte également cet endroit, je n'ai rien à y faire moi non plus ! les interrompit la jeune femme.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'écria-t-il la fureur imprimée dans chaque ride de son visage, alors qu'il avait jusqu'à présent, feint de l'ignorer. Nous avons à parler ! Il y a certaines choses qu'il nous faut mettre au point !

- Et comment comptez-vous me retenir ? s'écria-t-elle piquée au vif. Faîtes donc vos mises au point tout seul, c'est comme ça que vous êtes le mieux !

- Vous n'irez pas loin sans baguette magique !

Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

- Mais, pour lors, il devient urgent que j'aie une petite discussion avec monsieur Malefoy !

- Callaway, vous retournez dans votre dortoir ! Quant à vous Merson, vous retournez… d'où vous venez !

- C'est ça ! marmonna-t-elle en emmenant Cindy par le bras. Il y en a vraiment qui ne doutent de rien ! lui dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle d'un air complice.

Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant la salle commune des Gryffondor. Durant tout le trajet, la jeune femme avait ignoré les regards lourds de questions que son amie lui avait lancés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu le donnes ce mot de passe oui ou non ? s'impatienta Elodie.

- Euh….. c'est… c'est que……

- Eh bien quoi ?

- Tu sais…. je n'ai pas le droit de te faire rentrer !

L'effet n'aurait pas été différent si on lui avait envoyé un coup de poing à lui décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- Pas personnellement ! répondit la jeune fille d'un air affecté. Mais, Dumbledore serait furieux s'il savait que j'ai laissé entrer un mangemort dans les dortoirs. La dernière fois, quand je t'ai aidée à t'échapper, je me suis pris une avoinée…. Je ne raconte pas. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi énervé. Il m'a reprochée d'avoir mis les élèves de l'école en danger ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire pour que même Dumbledore ne croit plus en toi, et pour le moment je ne veux pas le savoir, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas te faire entrer.

La grosse dame les observait à tour de rôle, fixant Elodie presque avec dégoût. La jeune femme se résigna. Elle asséna à son amie une tape amicale dans le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- T'en fais pas, va ! Je comprends parfaitement, je ne vais pas t'attirer davantage d'ennuis. C'est dommage, ajouta-t-elle son regard plein de mélancolie, j'aurais voulu revoir notre salle commune encore une fois ! Cela dit, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais passer la nuit ? Parce qu'il est absolument hors de question que je retourne… d'où je viens !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel son amie ne répondit pas.

- Euh… si, je connais bien un endroit où on pourrait passer la nuit sans être vues.

- Comment ça « on » ?

- Attends, fit son amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que tu vas échapper à mon petit interrogatoire ? Je dors avec toi ! On va rire.

Elle était rassurée de voir que son amie n'avait vraiment plus peur d'elle.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas te soustraire au mien ? demanda Elodie avec un sourire en coin.

Cindy la fixa un moment avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, le teint virant au rouge cerise. Puis, reprenant sa route, elle reprit également le cours de la conversation comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Euh… tu connais la… la…salle sur demande ? interrogea-t-elle encore un peu troublée.

- Non ! répondit la jeune femme. Il faut croire que les autres ont oublié de m'en parler du temps où j'étais ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une salle qui se trouve partout et nulle part dans le château.

- Je…je deviens sûrement un peu idiote, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal compris !

- En fait, expliqua la jeune fille, cette salle est magique, elle ne nous apparaît que lorsque le besoin se fait vraiment ressentir. Elle peut s'équiper de tout ce que l'on désire. Mais…j'ai déjà essayé d'y faire apparaître Drago, seulement, il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse nous procurer que des meubles et du matériel pratique. Dommage !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant l'air abattu de l'adolescente.

- Allons-y alors ! Il est vingt trois heures, il va falloir se coucher, fit remarquer Elodie. C'est pas tellement que j'ai sommeil, je viens de me réveiller, mais bon…

- Houlà, tu viens de te réveiller ? Il faut vraiment qu'on ait une sérieuse conversation toi et moi ! lui dit Cindy d'un air faussement sévère.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! répondit son amie avec un sourire en coin complice qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Elles arrivèrent au détour d'un couloir où elles aperçurent une porte en bois vernie, Cindy s'arrêta devant.

- C'est ici, déclara Cindy en poussant la porte.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, plongée dans le noir, et une fois la porte fermée, deux torches accrochées aux murs s'enflammèrent. Un grand lit trônait en plein milieu de la petite salle.

- Et si quelqu'un nous trouvait, hasarda la jeune femme.

- Non ! Logiquement, quand elle est occupée, elle devient introuvable pour les autres. Sinon, t'imagines le bazar quand tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes et qu'on t'y trouve !

- Et là, c'est le drame !

- C'est sûr.

Elles s'allongèrent face à face sur le gigantesque lit et commencèrent à discuter de la vie au collège et des changements qui y avaient été opérés. Puis, sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, la conversation dévia sur la petite sœur de Cindy.

- Tu sais que grâce à cette peste, j'ai eu de graves ennuis ! Rogue savait que je viendrais te voir à Pré au Lard. Je sais que c'est ta sœur, mais fait quand même attention ! Elle n'a pas hésité à te dénoncer. Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle a atterri à Serpentard !

- Je sais bien, mais, elle peut encore changer ! Regarde Drago par exemple !

- En parlant de Malefoy, commença Elodie avec un sourire en coin, saisissant la perche maladroite que venait de lui tendre son amie, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ce couloir la nuit ?

La jeune fille rougit.

- Il n'avait pas l'air content Rogue.

- Mais, dis donc, fit Cindy avec un sourire sournois, profitant du faux pas de son amie, et toi, c'était quoi cette allusion dans le couloir ?

- Euh… je ne peux pas te dire, dans la mesure où une réponse impliquerait que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et toi ! répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Ben,… en fait, on avait rendez-vous, et on s'est retrouvé à cet endroit-là, et…. Comme ça faisait presque une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu…. Eh bien…

- J'ai compris…en fait vous ne faisiez pas que vous…. embrasser !

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

- Vous l'avez déjà fait ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- NON ! s'écria son amie en devenant écarlate. Ca ne va pas ou quoi ?

- Eh là, calme-toi ! C'était juste une question ! Eh bien, si une semaine de séparation te fait cet effet-là, imagine moi, deux longues années !

- Au fait, c'était quoi cette scène pendant le cours tout à l'heure, on aurait dit un vieux couple.

- Tu étais dans cette salle de classe ? demanda Elodie qui n'avait alors rien vu.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué que tu ne t'étais pas aperçue de ma présence, j'ai bien essayé d'écouter à la serrure de la porte, mais ces fichus Serpentard m'ont virée et menacée de me dénoncer alors… Et puis, c'était quoi finalement cette allusion dans ce couloir ? Ne me dis pas que…

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que la jeune femme imite le mouvement qu'elle venait d'esquisser quelques minutes plus tôt ; elle baissa la tête en rougissant vivement.

- C'est pas vrai ? s'écria Cindy. Non ! T'as pas fait ça ?

- Arrête ! Ne crie pas si fort ! chuchota Elodie écarlate.

- Personne ne peut nous entendre ici, mais… mais dis-moi ! Tu as… tu as vraiment ?

- Oui oui oui oui oui ! cria-t-elle pour mettre fin aux élucubrations de son amie.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'énerva la jeune femme.

- Non…. Hihihihi, t'inquiètes, c'est nerveux ! C'est juste que…. ouah, ça…. Ça fait bizarre !

- A qui le dis-tu ?

- C'était comment ?

- CINDY ! s'indigna son amie qui s'était rarement sentie aussi gênée.

- Mais quoi ? dis-le moi, comme ça je saurais à quoi m'attendre.

- Tu veux peut-être un récit détaillé ?

- Si tu y tiens ! se moqua l'autre. J'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à imaginer Rogue et toi….. haaaaaaaa, mon Dieu !

- Alors la ma vieille, tu refais ça et je te fais avaler ta cravate ! C'était quoi cette grimace de dégoût ? t'as vu la tronche de Drago ?

- Attend attend ! Lui, il est mignon comparé à…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle venait de recevoir un oreiller en pleine bouche. Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre la pareille, et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, éreintées et euphoriques, qu'elles se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

- T'as aimé ? demanda Cindy.

- Ah ouais c'était génial, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. Par contre… c'est crevant !

- …ah…. Attend deux minutes, fit la jeune fille, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose !

- Tu parles de quoi ?

- De ta folle nuit avec Rogue, dit-elle en serrant entre ses bras un gros oreiller vert. Comment c'était ?

- Sans intérêt ! répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'était pas agréable ?

- Mais tu arrêtes un peu avec tes questions débiles ! Et puis, ça fait super mal en plus !

- Ah ouais ? Mais, vous n'avez pas fait que ça, je suis sûre qu'il a des mains et une bouche expertes.

- Et moi, je suis sûre, dit son amie en rougissant, que si tu avais pu, tu nous aurais espionnés. Je me trompe ?

- Oui, j'avais mieux à faire ! Figure-toi que Drago est incontestablement doué, LUI !

- Tu es bien chanceuse ma chère ! fit-elle remarquer sur un ton un peu mélancolique.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Cindy étonnée par la réaction trop calme de son amie.

- Pour rien…… Vous vous entendez bien au moins ?

- Ben oui, sinon on ne serait pas ensemble !

- Tant mieux alors ! Même si je ne te l'ai pas dit, je suis heureuse que Drago ait changé. J'aimerais avoir ta chance ! Fais-y bien attention !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça ? arrête, tu me fiches la trouille ! On dirait que tu me balances tes dernières volontés, je te jure que c'est vraiment flippant !

- Mais non espèce d'andouille ! s'énerva la jeune femme. C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Il y a tellement de personnes amoureuses et qui ne sont pas payées en retour….Ce serait dommage qu'éprouvant tous deux la même chose, ça ne marche pas, tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

- Euh… si si ! répondit la jeune fille d'un air peu convaincu.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure, qu'elles finirent par s'endormir dans un silence gêné.

Quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, elle était seule. Son amie devait être partie depuis longtemps déjà pour assister à ses premiers cours. Elle, avait toujours eu un sommeil des plus lourds, son départ ne l'avait même pas réveillée, tout comme lorsque Rogue l'avait laissée seule dans ce grand lit froid. Rogue… qu'avait-il pu penser lorsqu'il l'avait vue encore endormie et que lui s'apprêtait à partir pour entamer sa journée de travail ? A quoi avait-il bien pu penser ? L'avait-il seulement regardée ? (est-ce un pervers qui en a profité pour faire des cochonneries pendant qu'elle dormait ?) Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, en revanche, elle savait ne pas être du matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas être de bonne heure. Elle resta tout de même une dizaine de minutes étendue sur le lit, à rêvasser, avant de se lever en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'intérieur de la pièce, et sortit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la porte vernie avait disparu, seul un vieux mur de pierres délabrées résidait à l'endroit où se tenait l'entrée de la salle sur demande quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle posa une main sur la pierre poussiéreuse et essaya de pousser la brique grise, mais rien ne bougeait. La pièce avait disparu.

Comme la veille, elle se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs du château, elle n'avait pas obtenu de Rogue qu'il lui rende sa baguette, elle allait encore devoir attendre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir un jour ici ! fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna lentement et reconnut le professeur Lupin, qui s'avançait vers elle d'un pas fatigué.

- Je suppose que si vous arpentez ainsi les couloirs du château, c'est que Dumbledore est au courant de votre présence.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de le dévisager. Elle n'éprouvait pas l'envie de le saluer non plus, les formalités n'étaient plus d'usage, pensait-elle. Et elle avait beau chercher quelque chose à dire, son cerveau s'était à nouveau enrayé.

- J'ai du mal, beaucoup de mal à croire que vous ayez pu vous transformer en ce monstre sanguinaire derrière lequel on court depuis plus d'un an ! dit-il son doux visage s'assombrissant un peu.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent ! répondit-elle sur un ton nonchalant.

Un long silence s'ensuivit…elle attendait la suite.

- Mais vous n'avez pas un mauvais fond, vous êtes seulement très… sensible !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! siffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis sûr que si ! Vous faites l'agressive, vous paraissez plus froide et renfermée, mais vous n'avez pas changé. Vous restez la même.

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, les gens que j'ai massacrés se retourneraient dans leurs tombes q'ils vous entendaient. Je suis devenue un assassin ; un mangemort, tout le monde est tombé d'accord là-dessus.

- Pas du tout, et vous le savez ! Personne ici ne vous a jugé malgré les atrocités qui ont été commises par votre baguette.

Pourquoi disait-il que c'était sa baguette qui avait commis tous ces crimes alors que c'était elle ? Ne voulait-il pas admettre qu'elle ait pu faire de telles choses ou bien essayait-il de la persuader elle ? De lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute, pas entièrement…. Pff…ridicule ! C'était sa faute, à elle seule. Elle le savait bien, c'était trop tard pour tenter de soulager sa conscience maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos poèmes, dit-elle cynique. Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai autre chose à faire !

Elle ne supportait pas de voir ce regard sur elle. Elle sentait d'autant plus le poids de ses actes.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous harceler avec mes questions, continua-t-il.

- Tant mieux ! la coupa-t-elle, parce que je n'ai pas l'envie d'y répondre, ni le temps de vous l'accorder !

- C'est exact ! retentit une autre voix dans son dos ! Il semblerait que vous soyez pressée miss Merson, continua la voix de velours sur acier, alors que la jeune femme se retournait pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Dans ce cas, vous allez me suivre immédiatement !

- Et je pourrais savoir ce qui me pousserait à vous suivre professeur ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix mutine.

- J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient il me semble…. C'est vous qui voyez…

- Exact ! reprit-elle plus froidement.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de me suivre sans rechigner ! Lupin… le salua-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Elle-même le salua avec un sourire d'excuse auquel il ne s'était pas attendu vu son comportement envers lui. Elle suivit le sombre professeur qui s'enfonçait dans les geôles obscures du château. Ca commençait à devenir monnaie courante qu'il se permette de la priver de sa propre baguette, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça ; cela lui donnait l'impression d'être à sa merci. A sa grande surprise, ils s'arrêtèrent au détour d'un couloir au lieu de se rendre à son bureau. Il se retourna vivement vers elle et sortit la baguette magique d'Elodie de la poche de sa cape. Elle voulut s'en saisir mais il retint son bras.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amenée jusqu'ici si vous l'aviez sur vous ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir rendue devant le professeur Lupin ? questionna-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cette allusion devant Callaway et Malefoy hier ?

- Quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais vous laisser cracher votre venin alors que vous n'êtes même pas fichu d'assumer ce que vous avez fait, contrairement à eux ? siffla-t-elle d'un ton acide. Me connaissez-vous si peu professeur ?

- Ca suffit ! pesta-t-il écumant, de rage contenue, serrant incroyablement fort son poignet, et la plaquant rudement contre le mur. Je suppose que vous vous trouvez très maligne ?

Elle grimaça essayant de dégager son bras.

- C'est donc tout ce dont vous êtes capable pour maintenir votre autorité sur moi ? Maintenant que je ne suis plus votre élève vous allez me frapper, c'est tellement plus facile et plus plaisant que de retirer des points n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage masculin devint livide et il lâcha prise d'un geste vif, et eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez plus envie de me brutaliser ? Pourtant moi si j'étais vous, je n'hésiterais pas ! fit-elle acerbe.

- Taisez-vous ! dit-il froidement.

- POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE ME TAIRE ? hurla-t-elle. Ce serait tellement plus plaisant si tout le monde serait au courant, je suis certaine que les élèves de Poudlard auraient un scoop et un sujet à polémique pour au moins quelques mois, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il arborait un air de dégoût tel qu'elle avait envie de pleurer quand elle pensait qu'il lui était adressé.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça ? Moi… j'… j'avais des sentiments pour vous ! … vous le savez…. Vous l'avez toujours su !... C'est pour ça que vous m'avez repoussée le soir où vous m'avez embrassée… Alors… pourquoi m'avoir fait…. Ça, si vous ne ressentiez rien ? C'est répugnant !

Elle recommençait à suffoquer.

- Je vous l'avais pourtant fait comprendre ce soir-là, je vous croyais assez intelligente pour avoir imprimé le message ; il n'y aura jamais rien de possible, vous ne m'intéressez pas. Appelez ça comme bon vous semble, utilisez les termes moldus qui vous plairont…Une bonne fois pour toutes : vous me laissez complètement froid !

Ne laissant paraître la douleur qui étreignait sa poitrine, elle empoigna sa baguette et s'éloigna de lui.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Plus jamais je ne ferai allusion à ce qui s'est passé, je vais vous ficher la paix… au revoir professeur !

Elle ne se retourna pas, traversant le château pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme-là. Il fallait qu'elle oublie, qu'elle oublie tout ce qui s'était passé. Pour lui, cela n'avait pas eu le moindre sens alors, elle devait cesser d'y penser avec regret. Ca ne lui apportait que souffrance et tristesse. Elle devait s'enfoncer dans le crâne que cette nuit-là, il n'y avait eu aucun échange entre eux. Même si elle aurait préféré que sa première fois se déroule dans le respect et les sentiments mutuels, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été extrêmement tendre avec elle. Et lui-même n'était pas prêt de se pardonner cet écart de conduite, il allait très certainement le lui faire payer ce moment de faiblesse.

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre, j'aurais pu le baptiser : « résignation » ! Et oui, il faut s'y faire, Rogue est un bon coup et il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Tout à fait hors sujet, vous saviez que Virgin Rogue est professeur ? Ça m'a fait un choc quand j'ai lu son profil, c'est vrai, on se fait toujours des idées préconçues sur les profs. Si ma prof de philo avait écrit une fic,… enfin je suppose que je n'ai jamais eu Virgin Rogue en cours. (Toute façon, une fiction de cette prof, ça aurait donné un truc de dépressif chronique avec des suicides et de la relativisation métaphysique dans tous les sens !)

Elle a aussi écrit un livre, j'espère qu'il sortira bientôt, j'aimerais trop trop le lire !

Allez, bisous à tous, et à très bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à accorder une médaille toute particulière à l'un ou plus particulièrement à une d'entre nous : miss Ombrage ! Je salue ton retour parmi moi bien bas, et suis trop contente de ton retour ! Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu t'es tapée 11 chapitre et onze reviews en un seul coup ! Si ça c'est pas de la fidélité ! T'es trop adorable ! Je suis délaissée par mes amies Jersey et Malicia-Sirkis, ça me fait tellement mal au cœur ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN ! Les filles vous êtes méchantes !

**RAR : **

**Winter Moon Light : **En fait, je ne suis et n'ai jamais été une élève comme les autres, en effet, qui se mettrait au premier rang pour dormir à poings fermés pendant les cours de philo et d'histoire-géo ? Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandée comment ils faisaient pour ne s'en rendre jamais compte. Le seul qui s'en était rendu compte était mon prof de français de seconde, il avait tapé sur ma table pendant l'inter cours et personne ne m'avait réveillée, quelle bande de salauds quand même ! Ah ! Mon prof de français…. Je passerai rapidement sur l'anecdote du jour où j'ai coincé mes cheveux dans sa braguette, hahem…Bref ! Ecoute ma chérie tu connaîtras la réponse à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre. Je t'embrasse fort…

**Keana : **Ouais, je sais que ça fait un choc pour Cindy et Draco, mais Cind' étant une de ma première lectrice avant même que je commence à publier et tout, et qu'elle était fan de Drago et ben j'ai voulu lui faire un petit cadeau.Sinon, je suis contente que Rogue t'exaspère,c'est le sentiment que j'espérais susciter en vous ! Héhé, la question est « est-ce qu'il tiendra longtemps ? » Pour savoir, il faut patienter jusqu'au chapitre clef…

**DarkSev' : **Je serai toujours là pour reviewer ta fic, comme tu l'as été pour moi ! Je ne sais pas si le fait de voir Drago et Cindy ensemble ont rendu Rogue nostalgique, mais ça l'a ébranlé de la part de Elodie, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réflexion pareille ! Pourquoi je dis je crois moi, alors que je sais en fait, c'est moi l'auteur, pff n'importe quoi ! Le jour où ma prof de philo sort une fic, ce sera très certainement un truc de dépressif, et puis tu sentiras le style ; elle adore te faire passer pour un con et faire en sorte que tu te sentes minable en sortant de ses cours ! Enfin bref, je te laisse, à la prochaine, allez gros kiss !

**Dacri : **acérum….haha. Oh mon dieu, je deviens de plus en plus nulle c'est affligeant, je suis désolée ! Ca me faire trop plaisir de voir une nouvelle venue, je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien les confrontations entre les deux : Rogue et Elodie ! Bonne lecture à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes !

**Malicia-Moony :** Je ne me rappelle plus si c'est ton profil que j'ai lu où tu disais que tu voulais entreprendre des études de droit, si c'est toi, bienvenue au club des malades mentales qui vont se bourrer le crâne avec le code pénal et le code civil pendant sept ans. Ca me fait hyper plaisir que ma fic suscite un tel intérêt pour toi que tu en soies venue à vérifier quatre fois par jour les mises à jour ! J'essaierai de faire un peu plus vite ! Bisous.

**Quedver : **Kikou ma chérie ! Nyark, alors comme ça tu commences à détester Rogue, c'est bien ça, ça va dans le sens que je voulais ! Merci pour tes encouragements perpétuels, je suis trop contente de te revoir ! T'es trop adorable et trop mimi. Bisous ma puce !

**Ombrage : **Ca c'est la meilleure du mois, la plus tenace, téméraire, et tout ce que vous voulez ! Je t'adore pour ce que tu as fait, je n'en revenais pas, tu es si assidue, Wouahou ! Je suis super touchée que tu aies pris la peine de laisser autant de reviews, c'est vraiment touchant, et très gentil. Merci un milliard de fois ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic et que ta ferveur ne faiblit pas ! Je t'adore, t'es trop adorable, et trop trop chou ! Bisous énormes, ma Ombrage à moi ! Oui, tu es vraiment la plus fidèle de mes lectrices je crois, quelle loyauté, j'en suis encore toute retournée !

**Mandragora : **Tout d'abord merci infiniment d'avoir pris la peine de m'envoyer un mail pour me demander ma fic, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, et tout l'éloge que tu en as fait ensuite m'a beaucoup touchée ! Ensuite, une autre question : tu es un garçon ou une fille ? Je suis contente de voir que l'effet de surprise a bien fonctionné quand à la personnalité d'Elodie qui a changé ! Et ouais, tadam, en espérant te retrouver bientôt ! Bisous, à mon nouveau lecteur !

- Silence ! Tes minables excuses commencent à m'exaspérer !

- Pardon maître ! Je vais réparer cette lourde erreur !

- Je n'ai pas pour principe d'accorder des secondes chances ni de récompenser les échecs, siffla Lord Voldemort. Toutefois, continua-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue, je consens à te laisser essayer de racheter ta faute !

Elle frissonna, la main était glacée et le regard du sorcier effrayant. En regagnant sa puissance d'entant, il avait peu à peu retrouvé un visage humain : celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et sans la froideur de son corps, et ses yeux couleur sang, il aurait presque eu l'air d'un homme. Ce regard effroyable lui faisait d'autant plus peur qu'il semblait être celui d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Cependant, ces yeux trahissaient sa véritable nature : c'était un démon, un monstre, pervers et sanguinaire. Elle avait l'impression que son corps se paralysait au fur et à mesure que les yeux pourpres perçaient ses yeux chocolats.

- Tu trembles, fit-il remarquer d'une voix doucereuse. Tu as peur ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ouvertement sa faiblesse, et lui mentir n'aurait servi qu'à le mettre plus en colère encore. Et, depuis qu'il n'avait plus cet aspect de serpent, il était encore plus terrifiant. Il éclata d'un petit rire sournois.

- Les femmes ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! C'est pour cela qu'il y en a toujours eu très peu à mon service. Et depuis que Bella a été tuée, tu es la seule !

- Dois-je comprendre que vous me faîtes confiance ? hasarda-t-elle feignant une assurance déplacée.

Une fois de plus, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Toi encore moins que les autres ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton amusé. Bellatrix Lestrange était un des mes mangemorts les plus fidèles, jamais elle ne m'aurait trahi ! Quant à toi, si tu ne me trahis pas, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai pouvoir de vie et de mort sur ton frère ! Comprends-tu la différence qu'il y a entre vous ?

- …oui !

- Hm, tu regrettes de ne pas être digne de ma confiance ?

- …non ! déclara-t-elle froidement.

- …Moi oui ! dit-il en faisant glisser sa main de la joue à la chevelure de la jeune femme, tirant ainsi sa tête en arrière dans un brusque mouvement afin de l'obliger à affronter son regard.

Ses yeux avaient une lueur étrange, ça l'effrayait beaucoup. Elle fut bientôt sortie de là par un mangemort venu faire son rapport au Lord, et même si elle n'aimait guère cet homme-là, elle l'en remerciait sincèrement.

C'était la nuit, orageuse et ténébreuse à souhait. (point météo numéro deux) Elle se rendait à ses appartements toujours retournée par le regard du Seigneur des ténèbres… c'était quoi ce regard ? Elle croisa Rogue dans un couloir, ils ne se portèrent aucun intérêt bien que l'atmosphère semblait lourde d'hostilité réciproque… elle avait mal, elle avait si mal…. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait plus lui accorder d'intérêt. Elle devait se concentrer sur la présente mission.

- « Tes jours sont comptés ! » entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle fit volte-face, se retournant vers l'origine de la voix.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la menace qu'il m'a faite ! fit Sulimann le teint livide.

- Hm,… alors le connaissant, ce n'est certainement pas une menace, c'est une promesse !

- Alors comme ça, il aurait l'intention de me tuer ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle d'un air nonchalant sans pour autant oser lui tourner le dos. Et très franchement, je m'en contrefiche ! Qui te pleureras si tu meurs ?

- Je pourrais dévoiler ce que je sais sur toi, sang de bourbe ! Et là c'en serait fini de toi ! Tu sais que j'en suis capable, tu le sais !

- Ouais, je sais… je sais surtout que tu serais bien plus convainquant si tu ne tremblais pas comme une feuille !

- Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais comme moi qu'une fille ne maîtrisant aucun des trois sorts impardonnables ne survit pas au sein d'une communauté de mages noirs.

- Et qui te croira ?

- Je te conseille de le dissuader de mettre ses menaces à exécution ! Je sais que c'est pour toi qu'il le fait !

- Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui ! continua-t-elle d'un ton calme.

- Débrouille-toi ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle continuait sa route.

Elle s'arrêta net. Sa voix tremblait, il semblait terrorisé, c'était une première chez lui.

- Aurais-tu peur ? reprit-elle avec un sourire carnassier en s'avançant vers le jeune homme. Hm… quelle question ! Bien sûr que tu as peur ! Tu es mort de trouille, regarde-toi, tu trembles ! Depuis le temps que j'essaye de faire naître en toi ce sentiment de crainte, ne sois pas assez stupide pour croire que j'y mettrais fin ! Même si c'est l'œuvre de cet homme, tu n'imagines pas à quel point de voir dans ce pitoyable état est jouissif ! C'est certain, j'aurais préféré que ce soit de mon fait, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, alors…je m'en contenterai ! Dis-toi bien que te savoir en train d'agoniser mérite bien à mes yeux ce petit risque que tu ailles tout balancer, et puis,…manque de chance pour toi, Voldemort a encore plus besoin de moi qu'il n'a besoin de toi ! Alors, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire maintenant que tout est clair : j'espère que tu n'auras pas le loisir de crever de trouille avant qu'il ait pu mettre la main sur toi ! Je peux te garantir qu'il vaut le détour ! dit-elle repensant aux paroles de Dumbledore comme quoi il aurait massacré ces trois mangemorts deux ans plus tôt. Bonne chance !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se retourna et rajustant son capuchon, lança avec un petit ricanement enfantin :

- A dans une prochaine vie !

Cela faisait maintenant, une semaine qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard, c'était la mi-Février. Une semaine que quasiment tous les soirs, elle croisait Rogue dans ce même couloir, sans jamais échanger un regard ou une parole. Mais, elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son esprit figé trop longtemps sur ce… « problème ». La vie de l'être qui était le plus précieux à ses yeux en dépendait. Le Lord lui avait dit que l'armée de Dumbledore se renforçait. De leur côté, ils avaient une nouvelle recrue au pouvoir peu commun. La rumeur courrait qu'elle était capable de prédire l'avenir. Elle pensait avec un sourire intérieur que le professeur Trelawney devait être plus que jamais sur un siège éjectable, pourtant, la rumeur disait aussi que personne n'était au courant de son existence, cet individu était sous la protection de l'ordre du Phénix et il était inimaginable que quiconque l'ait déjà vu hormis les membres de l'organisation. Mais, pour l'instant, il était faible et sa formation était inachevée. On pensait que Dumbledore le gardait en sécurité à Poudlard. Elle devait découvrir son identité et s'arranger pour l'éliminer avant que l'ampleur véritable de ses capacités ne se réveille. Cela impliquait qu'une fois encore, elle devrait s'infiltrer à Poudlard et cette perspective n'était pas pour lui plaire dans la mesure où tous avaient dû être mis au courant par le professeur de potions et étaient sûrement sur le qui-vive. Mais depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appris qu'elle avait été capturé puis relâchée deux fois de suite par Dumbledore, il n'avait trouvée qu'elle de réellement qualifiée pour cette mission. C'était la seule qui ne souffrirait certainement pas si jamais sa mission venait à rater. Cependant, elle devait absolument la mener à bien, et pour ce faire, Rogue ne devait en aucun cas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais, ce serait compter sans le connaître. Elle savait qu'avec cet homme dans les parages, elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir, et Voldemort avait mis un point d'honneur à appuyer sur le fait que si elle en venait à échouer, ce serait son frère qui en pâtirait.

L'échéance qu'il lui avait laissée était relativement courte, ce qui ne lui laissait que très peu de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen d'agir efficacement. Toutefois, elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, elle en venait toujours aux mêmes conclusions ; la seule chance qu'il lui restait, était de dénoncer la traîtrise de Rogue, mais… cela équivalait à le condamner à mort. Et puis, qui la croirait ? Il était tout de même le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'elle… il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en elle. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre aucun des deux, même si tous deux, mais pour des motifs différents, l'avaient déjà rayée de leurs vies respectives. C'était là son grand malheur, elle avait besoin d'aide, mais n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Toutefois, elle devait quand même tenter le tout pour le tout, bien que ce soit selon elle, perdu d'avance.

Elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à Cindy, elle n'osait même pas imaginer les proportions des problèmes qu'elle lui apporterait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aider à s'infiltrer… et puis, elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu non plus devenir la complice d'un meurtre. Cindy… Il fallait qu'elle lui écrive, pour lui demander pardon d'être partie sans l'avoir prévenue et de l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles durant sept jours. D'ailleurs… ce n'était pas la seule…. Saizo, … où était-il passé depuis ce temps-là ? Elle s'étonna de ne pas s'être rendue compte de son absence plus tôt. Cet oiseau était vraiment très étrange.

- Saizo ! appela-t-elle.

Presque aussitôt, le hibou sorti de nulle part, vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu es vraiment un étrange animal, marmonna-t-elle distraitement en caressant le bec de l'oiseau. Cela fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai vu ? Il faut vraiment que je sache à quelle espèce tu appartiens ! Dis… tu m'accompagneras, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'y prendre ce coup-ci !

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, une douce chaleur envahit son corps, et des chuchotements se firent entendre dans sa tête.

- Comment ?... C'est … c'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Cette voix ? Ce n'est pas la première fois… je sais que c'est toi ! C'est sûr, tu n'as vraiment rien d'un animal ordinaire, il faudra vraiment que je fasse des recherches sur tes origines ! … Mais, pour l'instant, il faut que j'écrive à Cindy……. Mais oui ! s'écria-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai trouvé comment faire ! Ouhahaha ! Merci Saizo ! C'est grâce à toi ! (eh oui, je suis un vrai génie !) dit-elle en le serrant si fort dans ses bras qu'il poussa un piaillement.

- Je vous conseille de faire preuve de davantage de discrétion miss Merson ! fit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et son sourire enfantin s'effaça presque aussitôt pour se changer en un regard aussi froid que celui de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

- Professeur Rogue ! grimaça-t-elle.

- Baissez d'un ton si vous tenez vraiment à rester entière ! siffla-t-il acerbe.

- C'est une menace ?

- Un conseil ! rectifia-t-il en arborant un air menaçant. Tout le monde va finir par savoir…ce que vous préparez !

- …Et c'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle effrayée par la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner. Répondez ! perdit-elle patience voyant qu'il tardait à répondre.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! marmonna-t-il avec un sourire méprisant, se rendant compte qu'elle perdait son calme.

Soudain, Saizo se dégagea de l'emprise de sa maîtresse et se mit à battre des ailes en poussant des hululements frénétiques qui ressemblaient davantage à des cris stridents. Le sombre professeur eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tenez-vous le pour dit ! termina-t-il en tournant les talons, s'éclipsant dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

- Merde ! laissa-t-elle échapper avant de regagner ses appartements à son tour.

Arrivée dans ses quartiers privés, elle se saisit d'une plume, d'un rouleau de parchemin et d'un encrier, et se mit à composer une lettre destinée à son amie.

_Cindy, _

_Je suis désolée d'avoir eu à quitter Poudlard si précipitamment et de t'avoir de surcroît laissée sans nouvelles durant cette semaine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais si tu consens à me pardonner, je te promets de te fournir une explication satisfaisante et détaillée. Pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin de connaître le jour et l'heure de ta prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard. _

_ Je t'embrasse, Elodie. _

- Voilà ! dit-elle en relisant son message avec un soupir de satisfaction. Désolée ma petite Cindy, je sais que c'est malhonnête de me servir de toi encore une fois, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

Elle roula le parchemin et alla l'attacher à la patte de Saizo.

- Tu amènes ça à Cindy ce soir ! Si elle dors, tu la réveilles, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Tu as bien compris ?

Pour toute réponse, le hibou lui donna un petit coup de bec sur la main. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et transplanna vers la surface du repaire. Une fois dehors, elle donna ses dernières instructions au volatile.

- Ne la laisse tranquille qu'une fois qu'elle t'aura remis sa réponse !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle lâcha l'oiseau qui prit son envol pour bientôt disparaître dans la nuit.

Elle dormait depuis à peu près deux heures quand elle sentit de petits picotements dans la nuque. Elle grogna un peu avant de se retourner dans son lit et de s'apercevoir que Saizo la fixait d'un œil vitreux, lui tendant une patte tremblante.

- Saizo, tu as sa réponse, dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque en se précipitant pour détacher la lettre de la patte de son oiseau.

Elle était décachetée. La jeune femme esquissa une grimace d'incompréhension.

_ Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moment pour m'écrire et surtout, dresser ton animal : il m'a picoré le visage jusqu'à ce que je daigne me lever. _

_Pour répondre à ta question, la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard est prévue pour le week-end prochain. Je ne vois pas pourquoi du veux en connaître l'heure, mais nous partons en début d'après-midi je crois. J'attends avec impatience de te revoir. _

_A bientôt, Cindy. _

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son oiseau. Comment se fait-il que le message ait été décacheté ? Mais… s'exclama-t-elle en voyant que l'aile du hibou formait un angle inquiétant, que t'est-il arrivé ? Ton aile est cassée !

Le hibou la fixait toujours d'un œil vitreux puis s'écroula d'un coup sur le lit de sa maîtresse.

- Saizo, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Non…. Je… je ne sais pas comment te soigner ! S'il te plaît…. S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en prenant délicatement son compagnon dans ses bras. Reste avec moi ! Je t'interdis de t'en aller, tu m'entends…. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule encore une fois ! Je t'en prie !

La rage commençait à envahir ses tripes en regardant la lettre froissée et décachetée. Quelqu'un avait lu sa missive et avait blessé son compagnon en l'interceptant…. Et, elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Ca ne pouvait être que lui… après la menace qu'il avait proféré dans le couloir et l'allusion un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait sûrement vu l'oiseau partir vers Poudlard… et c'était son rôle de veiller à ce que les mangemorts ne fassent pas de mal aux élèves de l'école.

Elle prit son hibou, et l'emmitoufla dans sa cape, ses yeux rougis par les larmes de colère et de peur de perdre son ami dans ce repaire hostile. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller correctement et sortit n trombe de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas exactement où il avait ses appartements, elle n'était même pas sûre de sa présence en ce lieu. Il avait certainement dû regagner Poudlard pour avoir commis un tel forfait.

- ROOOOGUE ! cria-t-elle de dépit. ESPECE D'ORDURE !

Seulement, personne ne risquait de l'entendre là où elle se trouvait ; elle était seule à habiter les geôles. Toutefois, l'état de son compagnon pressait et elle devait absolument lui faire apporter des soins au plus vite. Sans quoi, il risquait de mourir… Qu'importe que Voldemort connaisse la traîtrise de Rogue, il devait le faire appeler, et…elle était bien décidée à aller déranger le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est avec fracas que la porte de la salle où Tom Jedusor se tenait assis dans son éternel fauteuil vert, s'ouvrit, Nagini rampant à ses pieds en lançant des sifflements furieux à l'égard de la nouvelle arrivante. Sans tourner son regard vers la jeune femme, le Lord laissa tomber son grimoire sur ses genoux avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu es véritablement une inconsciente de la pire espèce ! maugréa-t-il. J'aurais tué sur le champs n'importe lequel de mes mangemorts qui aurait eu le quart de ton audace !... Que me veux-tu ?

- Je veux que vous fassiez venir Rogue ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Il y en a qui ne doutent de rien. Ton impétuosité n'a d'égal que ton affligeante stupidité ! Tu crois réellement que je vais faire ce que tu me demandes uniquement pour te rendre service ? siffla-t-il en détournant son visage vers elle. Tu pleures ? …. Je sens la colère et la frayeur dans ta voix ! dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Que se passe-t-il ?

- ….Je dois lui parler,… s'il vous plaît !

- S'il vous plaît…. S'il vous plaît… répéta-t-il…. Hahahahahahaha…. Et que se passerait-il si jamais ça ne me plaisait pas ? …….. Que tiens-tu dans ta cape ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle serra l'animal contre sa poitrine et essaya d'inventé une excuse au plus vite.

- J'ai besoin du professeur pour la confection d'un remède.

- C'est ton maudit poulet aux plumes d corbeau, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il son sourire s'accentuant de plus en plus. Je le sens…je le sais….. Tu sais que je ne l'apprécie guère ! Je pourrais l'achever ! continua-t-il faisant naître une expression de terreur sur le visage d'Elodie qu'il eut l'air de trouver très amusante…………….. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire appel à mon meilleur mangemort pour satisfaire tes caprices…. A moins que….

- J'ai besoin de lui ! coupa-t-elle au bord de la syncope.

- Ttttttttttttt ! marmonna-t-il. Tu sais parfaitement que je préfèrerais que ce maudit oiseau périsse. Sais-tu que ton affection pour cette bestiole constitue une grande faiblesse que tu ne devrais pas me montrer ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? commença-t-elle écumant de rage. De toute manière, vous connaissez parfaitement mon plus grand point faible… alors celui-ci ou un autre…

- Je n'aime guère la manière dont tu t'adresse à moi, fillette ! siffla-t-il. Je devrais t'ôter la vie pour un tel outrage.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ! Vous avez besoin de mon pouvoir. Mon lien avec les sorciers de Poudlard vous est indispensable pour obtenir des informations !

- Ne présume pas trop de ta notoriété ici ! Ce rôle-là, Severus le remplit à la perfection !

- Mais possède-t-il comme moi le don d'empathie ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel il la dévisagea avec un regard malsain.

- S'il vous plaît, reprit-elle au cœur du sujet en s'agenouillant devant lui, demandez-moi n'importe quoi et, …. J'obéirai, implora-t-elle les yeux rougissant de nouveau. ………. Je vous en prie !

- A ta place, je ne dirais pas de telles choses, il me serait très facile d'en profiter !

- Arrêtez ! finit-elle par s'énerver. Vous savez parfaitement que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de résister à votre bon vouloir, quoi que vous décidiez !

- Tu as parfaitement raison, déclara-t-il en empoignant sa chevelure, tirant violemment sa tête en arrière.

Son regard se figea sur le mur noir en face d'elle…non !… il maintenait fermement la jeune femme d'une main de fer et dardait profondément sa langue de reptile au fond de sa bouche…. C'était comme si un courant d'air glacial l'avait traversée de part en part. Lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin, elle porta une main à sa bouche et son teint devint aussi pâle que la neige. La bouche de Tom Jedusor était froide, non gelée, comme celle d'un démon. Elle fut prise de tremblements impressionnants. Il fallait à tout prix que ce qui venait de se produire ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve !

- Vois-tu, reprit Voldemort, plus mes projets se concrétisent, plus je pense à laisser ici bas un héritier auquel je transmettrai tous mes pouvoirs ; le plus fidèle de mes adeptes !

Review ?


	14. Chapter 14

Tout d'abord, un coup de gueule contre ma prof de philo de l'an dernier, je suis allée au bahut récupérer mon dossier des TPE hier (le 06/09), elle m'a vue et elle a détournée la tête cette…. ! Perso, je me demande si c'est pas plus mal comme ça, j'aurais pas aimé qu'elle me demande ma note du bac, mdr ! HAHA, tous mes potes de première de l'an dernier l'ont cette année, ils se moquaient de moi, mais ils vont savoir ce que ça fait de souffrir et de se sentir con huit heures par semaine, enfin non, 3 pour les scientifiques !--' Oui, je sas tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'avais envie de m'exprimer un peu que diable ! Je tiens à préciser que je n'oublie aucune question, celles auxquelles je ne fais aucune allusion c'est délibéré ! Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage pour l'instant ni appuyer sur ces sujets-là ! Bisous à Jwulee et à Nighttime is my time que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup aussi, mais que je ne ois plus ! T.T

**RAR : **

**Winter Moon Light : **Eh bien, la plupart de tes questions connaîtront des réponses satisfaisantes dans ce chapitre-ci ! L'empathie : le retour, et ouais, il était temps, mais bon au final… enfin tu verras par toi-même, que ça ne joue pas un rôle si crucial que ça ! C'était juste pour connaître un peu les sentiments de Rogue sans avoir à le faire intervenir de manière parlante, ce que de toute façon il finira bien par faire un jour. Et pour ce qui est de Saizo, je ne peux répondre à aucune de vos questions ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'aie plu : merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements !

**Ombrage : **T'es vraiment une chic fille et toutes tes gentilles paroles me font vraiment très plaisir ! Pour moi aussi c'était un moment de pure joie quand j'ai écrit la scène du dialogue entre Sulimann et Elodie ; je me sentais plus pisser comme dirait l'autre ! Tes idées sur Sulimann vont être détrompées tu verras, par contre, je viens d'effacer un paragraphe que je venais de t'écrire, vous me posez des questions embarrassantes qui indirectement peuvent dévoiler le dénouement, alors je me tairais bien que je crève d'envie d'écrire un truc, que je n'écrirais pas ! Na ! Enfin, surprise dans le futur ! Et si pour une fois, Elodie n'était secourue ? Non, je blague allez, bonne lecture à toi ma chérie ! Saizo : prix Nobel du concours de sale gueule de l'été 2005, lauréate numéro un mondial toutes catégories de la fille la plus folle de l'univers !

**Mandragora : **Tu as une imagination sans borne, toutefois je ne pourrais jamais mettre Lupin et Elodie ensemble pour une raison que vous comprendrez plus tard, et puis aussi parce qu'il faut que l'histoire reste quelque peu crédible. Oui, un jour Rogue et Elodie auront une conversation longue et sérieuse, conversation sur oreiller pour l'une d'entre elle qui dure à peu près sept pages je crois mdr ! (alternation sport de chambre et foutage de gueule de la part d'Elodie que le monsieur prendra particulièrement mal !) Quoi qu'il en soit, vous verrez que…. Rah, ça m'énerve, j'aimerais pouvoir dire des trucs mais je peux pas, mais alors vraiment rien de rien sans vous donner d'indices sur la suite, donc voilà, je te laisse, et gros bisous !

**Malicia-moony : **C'est vrai que notre cher professeur de potions est réputé pour son inexpressivité hors norme, mais peut-être trouvera-t-il un moyen d'exprimer la colère qu'il a envers elle un jour.

Pour ce qui est du droit, je rentre en première année, je flippe à mort, quand on sait que même pas 20 passent en deuxième année, pour faire avocate c'est sept ans minimum mais il faut sérieusement envisager le redoublement qui est une option qui… ben qui arrive souvent faut le dire. Je pense que pour notaire c'est kif kif ! Alors bon courage à toi, si faut, je serais toujours en première année quand tu rentreras à la fac : mortel C'est sur qu'après si tu n'aimes pas l'école…. Enfin, je te dirais au fur et à mesure que j'avancerais dans mon cursus (ou que je régresserai !) En plus je vais me retrouver toute seule, bouh, suis la seule tarée qui part en droit aussi faut dire !

**Keana : **Hais Rogue, ressens l'émotion, vis-le comme si tu y étais ! J'arrête avec mon délire psycho ! Je suis contente que tu sois toujours présente auprès de moi et que tu suives ma fic avec autant d'entrain ! Je t'adore, gros bisous !

**DarkSev' : **Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments, t'es trop chou ! Et ouais le vilain Voldemort va lui en faire baver à la petite chérie ! Héhé

**Queudver : **Non, c'est pas dégelasse ! mdr, moi je le trouve à tomber celui qui interprète Tom Jedusor, et je ne suis pas la seule en plus ! Parc contre, tonton Marvolo, c'est autre chose,mdr ! Et puis, le rouge autant sur les drapés c'est très érotiques, autant sur les yeux c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus excitant ! Allez, gros kissous ma chérie, moi aussi je t'adore beaucoup beaucoup !

**MariaJuana : **On a une conception du comique toute relative ! mdr. Si tu voyais l'état de la pauvre Lolo dans le chapitre 15( que je n'ai pas encore tapé, bon sang), tu dirais pas ça ! A moins que tu ne sois un gros sadique comme moi et que tu aimes ce genre de scènes où le héros est torturé tant cérébralement que psychologiquement. Allez, merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Et tu sais quoi ? En retournant sur TWWO, je me suis rendue compte que tu m'avais déjà reviewée il y a longtemps de cela, ce qui parait logique lorsque on sait que c'est de là que je te connais, bon ma gueule ! Tu m'as beaucoup manquée aussi, heureusement les bras de Jersey sont encore jeunes et vigoureux… bon ma gueule again ! Moi aussi quand le boulot va me tomber sur le coin de la gueule ça va tout déchirer. Je flippe rien que d'y penser ! C'est vrai que maintenant que tu es en première L, ça le fait pas de parler comme les jeunes de la banlieue… mdr ! En même temps je peux parler moi aussi je sors d'un bac L ! Je sais que tu ne m'as pas trompée va ! Rassure-toi ! Je t'aime beaucoup, t'es la plus belle et personne ne prendra jamais ta place dans mon cœur ! Allez gros bisous ma chérie !

**Etincelle de vie : **Ouin, j'aimerais retourner en seconde moi aussi, ça me manque le lycée, les délires pendant les cours, on ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu ! Ca me rend vraiment triste ! Adieu mes chères amies ! Néanmoins, je suis contente que tu trouves le temps de me lire le week-end ! Moi, j'adore le numéro 13 : Ahhhhhh, Treize Khushrénada…. Et bien, tu vois, tu peux te fier à ton intuition, tu avais raison ma chérie ! A tout hasard, tu es en internat dans quelle ville ?

**The slayer : **T'es trop mignone ! Haha, mystère pour Saizo, hou méchante moi! Elan de sadisme habituel, c'est rien ! C'est chiant les ordis qui merdent, moi le mien c'est trop flippant quand il bug, il se met à parler en anglais et tout, flippant le truc ! En même temps, on ne lui en voudras pas trop, il a 9 ans bientôt ! --'

**Jersey :** Et voilà Pincess Bride ! NON VRAIMENT, MA GUEULE CE SOIR ! Non mais, quelle jeunesse alors ! Moi aussi je t'aime et je sais que tu ne m'oublies pas, je te taquinais c'est tout, j'aime bien culpabiliser les gens ( eh ouais le marquis de Sade est un de mes plus fervents condisciples) Alors, toi qui a lu le chapitre suivant, quels sont tes pronostiques pour la suite ? Je t'embrasse fort ma chérie d'amour !

- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'il y a dix huit ans, reprit-il, si je viens à disparaître encore une fois, quelqu'un devra reprendre mon œuvre. Je suis suffisamment puissant pour inscrire dans son sang sa fidélité envers son père…. Tu vas m'y aider !

Son regard figé de terreur, fixant toujours le mur de pierre, elle demanda d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Comment ?

- L'empathie est un don rare et héréditaire dans la plupart des cas, ton pouvoir me sera utile. Il me faut cet héritier… de mon sang, et du es la seule qui convienne parfaitement de par tes pouvoirs. J'ai besoin de ton aide, et tu vas me l'accorder !

Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta immobile, ses pupilles agrandies par l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître vingt mètres sous terre, le temps d'encéphaliser ce que son maître venait de lui annoncer.

- Oui, mon seigneur, qu'y a-t-il pour vous plaire ?

Elle fut sortie de ses lugubres pensées par cette voix,… et lorsqu'elle la reconnut, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle voulait lui crier au secours mais ne pouvait le faire : les conséquences seraient funestes et tout serait découvert. Rogue venait de rentrer dans la pièce sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et la toisait de toute sa hauteur, drapé dans sa cape.

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle aurait besoin de ton aide ! siffla la voix du Lord.

Oh oui, elle avait besoin de son aide ! Réellement, plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais le lui avouer était hors de propos.

- Que se passe-t-il encore Merson ? maugréa-t-il âcre en lui lançant un regard d'une froide indifférence.

Elle ne put se contrôler ; elle fondit en larmes et se redressant promptement, se précipita hors de la pièce, la tête baissée. Elle courut au travers des couloirs, n'arrêtant sa course qu'une fois arrivée au plus profond des geôles, et s'effondra : adossée contre un mur. Le revoir après que Voldemort lui ait confié ses projets pour elle, avait réveillé les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers le sombre mangemort. Elle avait peur, elle avait si peur. Elle se revoyait passer la nuit dans ses bras, et ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela serait si elle devait faire la même chose avec ce monstre. Quitte à devoir refouler ses sentiments, elle voulait qu'il soit le premier et le dernier à apposer sa marque en elle… ce ne serait plus le cas. Elle n'aurait pas le choix.

- Que me vouliez-vous ? retentit la rude voix du maître des potions.

Elle releva son visage et se heurta au regard sévère du professeur. Elle tenta se recentrer sur le sujet qu'il l'avait fait déplacer. Mais la fureur qu'elle exprimait à présent, n'était plus inspirée par la blessure infligée à Saizo, sinon à son futur « entretien » avec le Lord.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon hibou ? cria-t-elle avec rage.

- … J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez partie en pleurant pour cela, susurra-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous avez ouvert et lu ma lettre, vous avez blessé Saizo ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- … J'ai certes lu le message, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai intercepté, répondit-il calmement, comme étonné de l'état dans lequel la jeune femme se mettait pour si peu de choses.

- QUI ALORS ? hurla-t-elle.

- … Malefoy ! se contenta-t-il de répondre calmement d'un ton presque amusé.

- C'est lui ? …. C'EST CE MINABLE QUIA BLESSE MON AMI ? (et Cindy qui en fait tout un éloge !)

- Votre ami ? cingla-t-il. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Contrairement à vous, je ne sors que rarement de cet endroit, et depuis ma… »mésaventure » avec vous, je me suis rendue compte que Saizo est le seul sur qui je puisse réellement compter quelles que soient les circonstances !

- Hmmm………….. Toujours est-il, vous vous trompez de cible ! Voulez-vous que je jette un œil à votre animal ? proposa-t-il en tendant le bras vers lui.

Elle écarquilla un instant ses prunelles, puis lui tendit la cape dans laquelle reposait le volatile, inconscient.

- Pourquoi avoir lu ma missive ? reprit-elle.

- Parce qu'il me l'a apportée, répondit-il simplement. Il faut croire qu'il craint pour la vie de sa… petite amie ! fit-il en esquissant une grimace de dégoût. Il est persuadé que vous préparez un mauvais coup… et, je le crois aussi.

Disant ces mots, il pointa sa baguette sur l'aile brisée de l'animal et récita une incantation :

- C'est terminé, dit-il en lui rendant sa cape. Il ne sera pas en mesure de voler avant quelques jours…….. ;

Il la jaugea un instant comme s'il venait de la voir pour la première fois :

- Vous auriez pu prendre la peine de vous vêtir correctement !

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle le regardait avec intensité, elle aurait tellement voulu savoir en cet instant qui de Dumbledore ou de Rogue disait la vérité à propos de ce qu'il ressentait. Il le fallait… avant que Voldemort n'accomplisse son odieux projet. Elle se concentrait tellement qu'elle en avait mal à la tête, mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable ne parvenait-elle plus à user de son pouvoir pour ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

- Je dois… commença-t-elle, une douleur lancinant dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine, je dois savoir….. ce que vous…. aie….. ce que vous….. ce que….

Elle s'écroula au sol, la douleur dans sa poitrine lui faisant perdre la raison.

Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle le sentait cogner violemment contre sa poitrine. Elle se releva doucement, ses paupières papillonnant encore. Ses tempes semblaient avoir été prises dans un étau. Elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Son cœur se serra : elle n'avait pas pu lui poser la question qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle perde connaissance juste à ce moment-là ? Qu'était-ce cette douleur ? … Elle ne lui était pas étrangère, elle n'émanait pas d'elle, mais de lui. Elle en était persuadée. Mais pourquoi avoir ressenti cela à cet instant bien précis, pourquoi encore et toujours cette même douleur ? Elle la connaissait., elle voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement que son empathie qui ne s'était pas déclarée durant deux ans, avait refait apparition, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications plausibles. Elle aperçut son hibou, posé sur un table à côté de sa couche : il hululait faiblement. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Il avait l'air de s'être rétabli. En s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser la tête, une douleur fulgurante lui tout le bras gauche. Elle s'en éloigna brusquement. Visiblement, même si son don s'était à nouveau déclaré, il lui était toujours impossible de le maîtriser.

Elle sortit de la chambre, elle devait prendre l'air. Tout lui tombait dessus d'un seul coup, il lui fallait vraiment de l'air. Elle devait refouler se terreur et essayer de réfléchir de manière cohérente à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Au dehors, elle s'assit sur un rocher, et passant se mains dans ses cheveux poussa un long soupir. Elle se coucha finalement dans l'herbe humide, pour mieux admirer les étoiles, ça l'avait toujours détendue, elle se sentait ainsi loin de tout. Les étoiles, plus brillantes que des diamants semblaient narguer les habitants de la Terre. Tiens… une étoile filante ! … et quelle drôle de couleur pour une étoile filante : rouge ! Soudain, une douce mélodie se fit entendre, elle vit un oiseau aux ailes pourpres voler dans le ciel de velours noir. Il laissait derrière lui, comme une traînée de rubis dorés. Elle se redressa pour mieux l'observer. Avec surprise, elle le vit alors fondre en piqué vers elle. Il lâcha un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle rattrapa au vol et le phénix remonta comme une flèche avant de disparaître dans ce ciel si sombre. Elle resta interdite un moment, puis reporta son attention sur le rouleau cacheté du sceau de Poudlard. Le phénix devait être Fumseck…. Ce qui signifiait que l'expéditeur ne devait être autre que Dumbledore. Elle décacheta rapidement la lettre et déroula lentement le parchemin. Elle commença à lire… C'était bien le directeur de Poudlard. Il avait, appris elle ne savait comment, que son pouvoir s'était réveillé, il lui demandait de venir la rejoindre le soir-même à Pré au Lard…. Pré au Lard, hein ? C'était certain, il avait eu vent de la mission de la jeune femme qui consistait à éliminer leur nouvel allié, sinon, il n'aurait pas vu d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle se présente à Poudlard comme les fois précédentes. Tss… Et après il lui reprochait son manque de confiance… Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais décida tout de même de se rendre au lieu dit : « la tête de sanglier ».

Elle transplanna jusqu'au village et retrouva bien vite le chemin du bar dans lequel le vieux sorcier lui avait donné rendez-vous. En jetant un œil aux alentours, elle put se rendre compte que seules les lumières des tavernes étaient encore allumées, la conclusion se fit d'elle-même ; il était très tard. Elle poussa la porte de l'établissement, aussitôt, une vague de sensations indéfinies au cumul désagréable la frappa de plein fouet. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir le vieux mage attablé au fond de la salle à côté d'un mur et referma brutalement la porte de l'établissement. Elle avait la désagréable impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression. Mais, elle ne pouvait rester ainsi, et décida de retenter une entrée. Elle prit sa respiration et la bloqua comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire un concours d'apnée, elle ouvrit à nouveau brusquement la porte, et se précipita entre les tables, bousculant quelques clients au passage, et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arrivée à la table de Dumbledore, où elle s'appuya essoufflée, sa tête lui envoyant d'atroces lancées.

- Il faut… que je sorte d'ici ! bredouilla-t-elle.

Le vieil homme ne dit pas un mot, et se levant, aida Elodie à se redresser en la prenant par les épaules, et la guida en silence vers l sortie. Arrivés dehors, il lâcha la jeune femme qui se remettait avec peine de ce flot d'émotions désagréables.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton paternel.

- Vous auriez pu choisir un autre lieu ! reprocha-t-elle.

- Il fallait que je vérifie mon intuition, répondit-il calmement avec un sourire.

- Que me vouliez-vous ?

- Te proposer mon aide !dit-il calmement.

- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de vous ! répondit-elle froidement.

Il n'avait pas su être là lorsque les siens s'étaient fait massacrer, il avait le culot de lui proposer son aide ce soir !

- En es-tu sûre ? Je sais que ton… don s'est de nouveau manifesté. J'ai vu ta réaction lorsque tu es rentrée dans la brasserie.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? s'écria-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Tu n'as pas tenu compte de notre dernier entretien Elodie…… Tu voulais tellement connaître les sentiments du professeur Rogue que tu as brisé le scellé !

Elle rougit fortement, comment pouvait-il savoir une telle chose ? ….Mais…. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de scellé ?

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. De quel sceau parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Tu te souviens certainement de cette période où tu ressentais à tout moment ce que le professeur Rogue avait en lui, que ce soit physique ou moral…

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier une telle agonie ?

- Eh bien, ce que tu percevais était tellement fort que je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de brider tes pouvoirs. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu avais perdu tes facultés ?

Merlin ! Mais quelle crétine ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer une telle chose ?

- Non ! se défendit-elle acerbe. Car j'étais loin de m'imaginer que vous pouviez me priver de mes pouvoirs ainsi ! Savez-vous combien de gens ont péri à cause de ce hn…« don » ? s'écria-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère.

- Je te propose… commença-t-il, d'apprendre à le maîtriser, tu es devenue assez mûre à présent pour comprendre ce que cela implique, et l'utiliser à bon escient.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ECOUTE CE QUE JE VOUS AI DIT ! s'emporta-t-elle. JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE CE POUVOIR !

- Si tu n'apprends pas à le maîtriser, Voldemort pourra se rendre compte que tu as recouvré tes facultés, et cela représenterait un réel danger pour tout le monde, y compris pour ton frère !

Elle fronça les sourcils, à la mention de son frère. Et… frissonna à celle de Voldemort, lui, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas ! Vous oubliez que je vis constamment dans le repaire des mangemorts. Je ne pourrais pas vous voir quand je le voudrais.

- Rien ne te servirait que je sois ton professeur ; rien n'émane de moi. Je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un qui pourrait sans problème te dispenser ces leçons même là-bas.

- Ha, non, non, non, non ! Je vois parfaitement où vous voulez en venir ! J'ai suivi ses cours pendant toute une année durant laquelle il n'a eu de cesse de me faire subir toutes sortes d'humiliations, ainsi que ses petites humeurs ! Il n'est pas question que je subisse cela à nouveau. De plus, vous semblez négliger un détail qui a tout de même son importance : lui, ne voudra certainement pas assumer une telle charge.

- Il n'aura pas son mot à dire !

- Je ne veux pas de ça !

- C'est trop tard, je l'ai déjà mis au courant de ses nouvelles fonctions.

- Mais moi, je suis libre de m'y soustraire.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être déjà énervé après toi Elodie, s'il te plait fais en sorte que je n'ai pas à le faire. Ecoute ce qui est bon pour toi. Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

- Je pourrais vous dénoncer tous deux à Voldemort !

- Si c'était dans tes intentions, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis bien longtemps. Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui t'ont manquées ; en particulier ces temps derniers. Je sais que tu te livreras à cet apprentissage, parce que tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répondit-elle sincèrement en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Debout ! criait la voix sombre du professeur de potions ! On se relève Merson ! Retirez ces mains de vos tempes, vous faîtes barrage !

Elle se tenait effondrée dans un coin de ses propres appartements, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, les mains plaquées contre les tempes, peinant pour retenir ses sanglots. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir à revivre ça une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une personne non désireuse d'apprendre ! retentit à nouveau la voix.

- … A…ttendez ! … J'ai mal !... STOP !

- Dissimulus ! (punaise, je sais pas quel pivert m'est passé par la tête le jour où j'ai écrit cette formule, mais mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle est pourrie, j'en reviens pas moi-même !) dit-il, et les sensations douloureuses cessèrent. Vous n'y parviendrez jamais sans effort !

- Mais j'essaye ! s'indigna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous conservez des choses aussi horribles en vous !

- … Et que pouvez-vous bien savoir de leurs origines ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dénigrer toute responsabilité ? Vous comptez restée cloîtrée ici encore combien de temps ? Parce que c'est ce qui vous pend au nez si vous refusez de mener à bien cet apprentissage, vous ne pourrez plus sortir d'ici !

Elle essaya de ne pas s'énerver, et ne releva pas les réflexions acerbes… ce n'était pas le moment, elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.

- Vous… il faut que vous m'enseigniez l'Occlumancie ! parvint-elle à formuler sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- Pardon ? siffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise ! Je vous demande de m'enseigner l'Occlumancie.

- Et en quel honneur devrais-je vous accorder cela ?

- Parce que je risque ma peau chaque fois que Voldemort pénètre mon esprit ! s'écria-t-elle impatiemment.

- Parce que vous croyez peut-être que ça m'occupe ? renifla-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

- Si vous êtes en quête d'un argument plus persuasif, sachez pour votre gouverne, que je n'ai pas spécialement envie que l'on puisse apprendre que j'ai fait l'amour avec vous ! s'exclama-t-elle haut et fort.

En fait, dans l'état actuel des choses, c'étaient les agissements de Voldemort vis-à-vis d'elle qui l'inquiétaient. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il découvre une telle chose avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il la fixa un instant avec un rictus de profond dégoût.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligée de mentionner cette… « chose », fit-il d'un air écoeuré qui révolta profondément la jeune femme. Je vais le faire… je vais vous accorder ce que vous me demandez !

- Merci ! répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sournois empreint d'une note de victoire, qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du sombre professeur.

- Hm… nous allons commencer dès maintenant ! déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché sur un air de vengeance.

- Quoi… mais, non ! s'écria-t-elle prise de cours.

- A trois Merson….

- Mais… non ! Attendez !

- Un, deux…

- Attendez !

- Trois…

- ATTENDEZ !

- Legilimens !

Le noir complet se fit devant ses yeux, elle sentait qu'on forçait l'entrée de son esprit. Elle tentait de tenir bon, mais la frêle barrière qu'elle était parvenue à ériger s'effondra bientôt.

Elle était attachée dans les geôles du repaire et se convulsait sous l'effet du doloris. Elle s'avançait dans les sombres couloirs, les mains tremblantes, tâchées de sang ; elle venait de trucider sa première victime et son cœur débordait d'un sentiment atroce qu'elle éprouvait pour la première fois. Sulimann était couché sur elle, essayant de se débattre pour se défaire de son emprise. Elle se sentait si bien ; son ancien professeur avait sa tête enfouie dans son cou, il était en train d'apposer sa marque sur sa peau… elle frissonnait. Elle se tenait à genoux devant Voldemort, il lui faisait part de ses projets, son estomac terriblement noué, il lui annonçait qu'il voulait qu'elle lui donne un…

- NON ! s'écria-t-elle ses paupières se rouvrant de nouveau.

Elle haletait comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, une douleur fulgurante lui traversait la tête. Elle était tombée à la renverse sans s'en être rendue compte. Malgré tout, elle était parvenue à l'expulser de son esprit juste avant qu'il ne découvre la confidence du Lord.

- Vous m'avez laissé entrer trop loin !

- Sans blague ! maugréa-t-elle…. Je n'étais pas préparée !

- Qu'était-ce ce dernier souvenir ? demanda-t-il froidement les yeux plissés.

- Un entretien avec le maître ! Vous l'avez bien vu non ?

- Sur un autre ton ! siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu. Ce n'est pas cela que je vous demandais, et vous l'avez parfaitement compris !

- Vous pensez peut-être que je vais vous étaler le programme des missions qui me sont confiées ! ironisa-t-elle.

- … Il serait temps de prendre parti ! coupa-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, étonnée de la brutalité avec laquelle le sujet avait été mis sur le tapis, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Je servirai celui qui pourra assurer la sécurité de mon frère !répondit-elle finalement.

- J'ai senti de la peur en vous en vous remémorant ces images, il ne s'agissait pas d'une mission, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez ce stupide oiseau dans les bras, il s'agit de ce fameux soir où vous m'avez fait rappeler de Poudlard. J'avais déjà remarqué l'étrangeté de votre comportement à ce moment-là ! Je mettrai ma main à couper que ce que j'ai entrevu, n'était autre que la raison qui vous a fait fuir en pleurant….. Alors miss Merson, continua-t-il en avançant de quelques pas vers elle, suis-je dans l'erreur ?

Elle ne répondit d'abord pas, puis :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? cracha-t-elle.

- Si vous manigancez quoi que ce soit….

- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, le coupa-t-elle. Vous savez parfaitement que, que ce soit par vous ou par Voldemort, je suis sans cesse surveillée. Vous êtes toujours au courant de mes agissements…

- Taisez-vous ! l'interrompit-il à son tour, la fusillant du regard. On reprend… à trois. Un, deux, trois…. Legilimens !

La séance assez éprouvante dura deux heures durant lesquelles elle luttait comme elle le pouvait pour ne pas le laisser voir ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Lord. Son dos, ses genoux, sa tête et ses bras étaient remplis de bleus dus aux chutes à répétition. Cet abandon de toute vie privée au profit de son apprentissage lui coûtait bien plus qu'il ne semblait le croire, mais ce sacrifice bien que déplaisant, lui était indispensable. De plus, avec les évènements à venir, elle devait être capable de limiter au maximum les intrusions dans son esprit. Et puis, elle s'était étonnée que Rogue n'ait pas fait montre de davantage de suspicion quant à sa requête. Elle avait divinement su tirer parti de son échec sentimental. Visiblement, c'était un sujet qu'il mettait tellement un point d'honneur à éviter, qu'il s'était laissé berner…. Enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait, car elle savait que Rogue n'était pas personne à se laisser duper facilement. Peut-être avait-il accepté sa demande sans plus de cérémonie, afin de profiter de cette occasion pour récolter des informations… après tout, c'était comme si elle lui donnait l'autorisation de venir se servir directement dans sa tête….Tout se compliquait tellement dans sa tête, que dans la mesure où de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, elle préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions.

Elle tournait en rond dans ses appartements depuis le départ de Rogue, retournant toutes ces idées dans sa tête. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, portant une main à son bras gauche, sa marque la brûlait horriblement. Se rappelant sa dernière visite à Tom Jedusor, elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dont l'intensité augmentait à mesure qu'elle tardait. Sa colère semblait prendre davantage d'ampleur du fait de son attente. Elle commençait à réaliser que vu son impatience, si elle ne venait pas à lui, il serait bien capable de venir la chercher lui-même. Et il n'était ni très intelligent ni très conseillé de faire se déplacer Lord Voldemort. Depuis le soir où son pouvoir avait refait surface, elle avait vécu en huis clos, coupée des autres mangemorts, et de la surface. Elle se contentait uniquement de partager la douleur de Saizo qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de sa blessure. Durant des jours, elle n'avait cessé d'entendre des voix étranges dans sa tête, mais après tout, Rogue avait semé un tel désordre là-dedans qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas essayer de trop réfléchir à l'origine de ces voix. (perso, j'ai entendu des voix un jour aussi, flippant le truc, et puis je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais endormie et que c'était ma mère qui hurlait avec douceur pour me réveiller, soit dit en passant ils me font trop marrer avec leur pub soupline sur la douceur des mamans ! Quand j'y pense, je crois que ma prof de philo entendait aussi des voix : « Socrate, aide-moi quoi hein ! Ne m'abandonne pas quoi ! Laissez-moi vivre, hein ! » Ca c'était le délire de l'époque, on l'imaginait se débattant dans une camisole de force !) Bien qu'elle soit toujours intimement convaincue que ces murmures inaudibles provenaient de son hibou. Elle se décida finalement à aller à la rencontre de Voldemort afin de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle transplanna devant la porte de ses quartiers privés, amoindrissant ainsi la distance qui la séparait de son maître, la douleur étant devenue insoutenable.

- Entre ! Dépêche-toi ! entendit-elle derrière la porte avant même d'avoir frappé pour annoncer sa présence.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte de ses appartements.

- Tu m'as fait attendre, je ne suis pas content du tout ! retentit la voix glaciale de Tom Jedusor. As-tu révélé à quelqu'un la nature de notre dernier entretien ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle hocha la tête la tête en signe d'abnégation, ce qui provoqua sur le visage d'une pâleur de mort un sourire démoniaque.

- Très bien ! Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui savons… ce que nous savons. Ce qui signifie que si quelqu'un d'autre venait à être au courant, tu en subirais les conséquences, car tu comprendras bien que moins de gens sauront, plus mon entreprise aura une chance, je dirais même maintenant que tu es là, une forte chance d'aboutir, continua-t-il avec un air sournois.

Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme et comme quelques jours auparavant, tira violemment sa tête en arrière pour venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle tressaillit de dégoût.

- Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à prouver une fois de plus ta loyauté envers ton Seigneur !

Jamais encore auparavant, quelque chose ne l'avait autant répugnée que cette langue glacée dans sa bouche. Il se fit rapidement plus entreprenant et déchira brusquement sa robe de sorcier dénudant ainsi épaules. Une larme roula sur sa joue malgré son visage impassible. Elle revoyait le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait penché au-dessus du sien, et ferma les yeux dans un ultime geste de résignation.

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde, comment allez-vous chères lectrices et chers lecteurs…. Euh quoi que…. à part MariaJuana, je ne crois pas avoir aucun garçon qui lise ma fic. Sondage : si vous êtes un individu de sexe masculin et que vous comptez parmi mes lecteurs, ayez la gentillesse de vous identifier, histoire d'établir des statistiques…. Merci, et bonne lecture à tous, mais avant, cérémonial sur lequel je suis devenue très pointilleuse depuis que l'un d'entre vous me l'a fait remarquer, et elle a eu tout à fait raison, parce que ce n'est pas marrant de parle dans le vide, c'est les :

**RAR :** (on dirait que je présente un jeu télévisé, ça fait un peu pitié mais bon, je suis habitué, heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas !)

**Winter Moon Light : **Nyark nyark, et si je peux m'arrêter là, je suis une vilaine, vilaine fifille ! Pas mal le coup du faire-part, j'était morte de rire ! Et oui, je suis contente, mes reviewers sont beaucoup à venir régulièrement au rendez-vous, ça me fait plaisir de publier maintenant ! Ta fic est géniale, sérieusement, elle m'a beaucoup plue, tu as du talent pour l'écriture ! Ah c'est sûr, ma prof de philo,…. Si je devais dire tout ce que j'aimerais je crois que je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie ! Une fois, elle s'est casée à la fenêtre alors qu'elle était en train de nous faire un de ses cours magistraux comme elle seule en a le secret, elle a ouvert cette fenêtre donc, et elle s'est mise à parler à un piaf qu'il y avait dans un arbre ! Sur le coup, on rigolait pas, on a rien compris ! mdr. Rahlala ! C'était mon idole, en plus j'adore les gens qui sont classe et qui parlent bien, qui ont beaucoup de culture…. D'ailleurs je saoulais tellement mes parents avec elle, qu'un jour ma mère m'a demandé si je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle ! Allez, gros bisous joli petit rayon de lune d'hiver !

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Ben dis-donc, tu t'es surpassée pour cette review ! Elle est géniale, je suis trop contente, je t'aime trop ma Cycy à moi - Moi aussi je suis d'un naturel jaloux tu sais…. Je ne fais pas de favoritisme mais je ne te voyais plus sur MSN pendant très longtemps et puis Jersey voulait carrément que je lui raconte la suite, sur ce que je n'ai pas encore tapé ! mdr ! Elle est vraiment trop cette choupette. T'imagines Dumbledore en train de pousser un coup de gueule style Gandalf dans le Seigneur des Anneaux 1 après Bilbon Saké ? mdr C'est moi qui jouerais le rôle du pied poilus, berk, qu'est-ce que c'est moche ça quand même ! Dissimulus, ha si ça pouvait marcher pour un gros cus ! Mdr : Brice de Nice, cassééééééééé avec le pot de flower et tout ! Attends, ou t'as la classe ou tu te casses ! Tu crois que c'est un bon coup Roguichou ? Bien sûr qu'il a aimé je suis sûre ! Je suis contente de te donner envie d'aller en philo parce que le jour où tu tombes sur ma prof, l'envie te passera !mdr ! Non, je blague, mais elle a des subtilités vocales faut capter…. Et le délire continue ! Moi aussi tu me manques trop trop trop ! Je t'aime trop à la folie et tout…. T'es trop adorable, et il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour l'exprimer ! Bisoooooouuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssss !

**Queudver : **Kikou à ma ptite puce d'amour, tu sais que t'es trop choupie à t'enflammer comme ça ! Je sais que je suis méchante, mais je suis d'une nature sadique…. Ouais, moi aussi je sponsorise Rogue à fond, je ferais la pom-pom-girl et tout….mdr, toute de noir vêtue ! Allez, gros bisous ma chérie, je t'adoreuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**DarkSev' : **T'en fais pas, tes reviews sont toujours un régal parce que tu es constante et trop mignonne ! Oui, la question qu'elle voulait lui poser c'était exactement sincèrement, sans sarcasme, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…elle voulait savoir pour limiter les regrets après le passage du Voldycompresseur sur elle ! Merci pour le compliment concernant le don d'empathie, et ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne te rappelais pas pour le don c'est fait exprès, je noie un peu le poisson et puis après au moment le plus inopportun, je fais tout ressortir ! Je vois que toi aussi tu es une inconditionnelle de Sevy et quoi qu'il fasse tu l'aimeras toujours, ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn, moi aussi ! C'est triste d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'existe pas quand même, on est pathétiques, heureusement que ça non plus ça ne tue pas ! A mon avis, le jour où je rencontre Tom Jedusor, moi perso, je lui saute dessus tellement il est beau, mais enfin, c'est un point de vue personnel ! Pour le tournant que va prendre la fic, je ne peux rien te dire tu verras par toi-même ! Ben c'est cool les BONS profs, moi en seconde j'en avais un fallait voir le coco :p J'ai coincé mes cheveux dans sa braguette une fois, mais j'ai pas fait exprès, mdr ! Le pauvre ! Ben, moi, les cours je ne les ai pas encore repris, et quand je vais les reprendre par contre, ça va m'accaparer tout mon temps ! C'est la merde ! Allez, je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup moi aussi, ma chérie ! Bisous….

**Ombrage : **T'avais à moitié raison, Ce n'était pas Rogue c'était Malefoy mais tu ne devrais pas penser tant de bien de Rogue ! Pour ce qui est de la mort de Sulimann, enfin…. Encore une fois, je ne peux rien te dire sans te donner d'indice, tu me mets toujours mal à l'aise avec tes remarques, mais euh, mdr, je m'en dépatouille pas ! T'es douée ! Ben ouais, tu m'obliges à donner des révélations que je ne te donnerais pas :p Allez, bonne lecture, et gros kissous !

**Mandragora : **S'il ressemble à Tom Jedusor, le gamin ne sera pas des plus laids ! Non, non, en fait Rogue ne l'a pas suivie dans les couloirs pendant qu'elle pleurait, il a été moins con qu'elle et il a transplanné c'est surtout ça ! mdr ! C'est clair, Rogue la victime, ça sonne un peu faux, quand même- Je suis contente que la fin t'aie…. Comment dire…. Plue ! mdr J'imagine assez mal notre Dumbledore national gifler sa pauvre petite Elodie toute mignonne ! un peu chiante je te l'accorde mais bon ! Merci pour tout en tout cas, et à bientôt, ma puce ! Allez gros bibi !

**The-slayer : **Oui, je sais qu'elle pleure beaucoup mais là elle a carrément de quoi je pense, en même temps, je pense qu'à sa place on ne le vivrait pas tellement mieux, tu en penses quoi ? Quoi que, moi…. Tomy…. Hahem…. Je m'égare là !-. A plus, bisou !

**Jersey : **Rohlala, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à cracher sur ce pauvre Tomy, il est très beau moi je trouve avec son petit air arrogant et tout….Hmmmm. Alors, toi qui connais la suite par la force des choses puisque tu m'as harcelée pour que je te la raconte, tu n'es pas trop déçue de lire des trucs que tu connais déjà ? En tout cas, gros bisous ma puce, je t'aime fort !-

**Aulandra17 : **T'en fais pas, je ne vous lâcherai pas, par contre après la reprise des cours, je crois que le rythme de publication va être carrément ralenti, parce qu'il paraît que la filière dans laquelle je m'aventure demande un travail acharné même pendant les jours de repos ! Plein le cul avant d'avoir commencé quoi ! Allez, gros kiss !

**Etincelle de vie : **Toujours des reviews d'une longueur à faire pâlir ce qui ne savent pas le faire ! mdr. C'est vrai que les profs sont en perdition, ils ne saluent même plus leurs élèves quand ils les rencontrent dans la rue, (quoique la mienne ne nous saluait même pas en arrivant en cours) C'est clair, que sur ce coup-ci, Saizo ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose ! Voldemort serait-il sensible au charme d'un petit déshabillé en dentelle blanche ? En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit pointée en sous-vêtements non plus ! Peut-être un chouya….déshabillée…. enfin…hem ! L'identité de Saizo restera une énigme éternelle ! Dumbledore est trop puissant pour qu'elle ressente quoi que ce soit émanant de lui, il peut cacher toutes les vibrations ou aura. (enfin, je suppose !) Mais pourquoi diable Rogue déteste-t-il tant le pauvre Saizo ? Haha, tu as peur que Voldy résussise son entreprise…. Réponse dans ce chapitre-ci ! Non, pas d'éléments du 6 dans cette fic là, par contre dans Spinner's End, peut-être, mais très peu ! Bien que ce soit le tome 6 qui m'ait donné l'idée du dénouement, mais j'en ai déjà trop dit !

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses geôles, l'esprit à demi clos et le corps endolori, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre une douche…. Se laver, oui,… c'est ça, se laver ! Il fallait qu'elle se lave. Mais l'eau ne semblait pas contenir de vertus purificatrices satisfaisantes, et malgré son acharnement à frotter sa peau, elle se sentait toujours aussi sale. Plus elle repensait à la brutalité dont cet être abject avait fait preuve, plus elle se mutilait…. Frottant sa peau d'ambre si fort…. Bientôt, lorsque le sang apparut, sa frénésie parut se calmer quelques instants et elle sortit de sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Silencieusement, elle enserra une serviette autour de sa taille, et passa une main sur le miroir qui surmontait l'évier pour effacer la buée. Elle observa son visage, ……..longtemps. Elle effleura la cicatrice au-dessus de son sein droit : la première marque physique de l'animosité que Rogue lui portait… il y avait un an de ça….. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son bas ventre, là ; sa main se mit à trembler et se crispa…. elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair. ……………. Ca avait été pire qu'un viol…. : elle ne s'y était pas opposée, elle avait été consentante, sans vraiment avoir le choix. « tu aurais dû mourir, tu aurais dû mourir plutôt que d'accepter telle infamie, tu es souillée, pour toujours…. Tu aurais dû te battre et mourir avec honneur…. Tu es tellement lâche…… pauvre fille, traînée….. » Elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, il ne devait pas voir le jour. « traînée » Elle continuait de fixer son reflet « traînée », et agrippa des deux mains, le bord du lavabo. Elle recula son bassin puis vint le faire cogner violemment contre la rude paroi de marbre. « traînée » Elle ne quittait pas son image des yeux et réitérant son geste, voyait à chaque fois, son visage se crisper davantage sous la douleur et ses yeux rougir pour finalement devenir humides « traînée ». Bientôt des gémissements de douleur se joignirent à ses larmes, et elle accéléra son mouvement « TRAÎNEE ». Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'effondra sur le sol dans un cri déchirant en se tenant le ventre. Comment pouvait-elle encore affirmer qu'il lui restait un semblant de dignité après ce qu'elle venait de faire…. Elle se dégoûtait. Son image qu'elle s'était forcée à regarder durant sa mutilation lui était devenue insoutenable.

Il était dix neuf heures, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour lui dispenser ses cours quotidiens. La punition qu'elle s'était infligée la veille et qui l'avait empêchée de dormir la nuit passée, ne lui permettait pas de se tenir droite ; son bas ventre était recouvert de marques violacées. L'on frappa à la porte, elle sursauta, se préparant déjà à recevoir une flopée d'émotions désagréables en tous genres, mais rien ne vint lorsque le maître des potions fut entré dans la pièce. Ils ne se saluèrent même pas, se contenant de se dévisager comme à l'accoutumée. Toutefois, elle remarqua l'expression de surprise sur le visage du maître des potions.

- Vous ne sentez rien ? interrogea-t-il les yeux plissés.

- Peut-être ressentirais-je quelque chose si vous consentiez à rompre la barrière !

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Merson ! Depuis quand savez-vous maîtriser votre empathie ?

- Je vous dis que je n'en sais rien, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait tout de même une vague idée sur l'origine du phénomène : son propre cas la préoccupait bien trop pour vouloir savoir ce que ressentait Rogue. Elle réalisa que la même chose avait dû se produire avec Voldemort.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Rogue une pointe de méfiance dans la voix, nous allons passer à la deuxième partie de votre ….enseignement.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement, elle n'y pensait plus…..il ne devait pas pénétrer son esprit, pas ce soir…pas tant qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui en interdire l'accès.

- N…non ! bafouilla-t-elle. Je…. Je dois….je suis fatiguée ! prétexta-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici avec l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps pour rien, perdit-il patience, bien que ce soit le cas la plupart du temps !

- Je…je vous dis que je ne peux pas !

- Suffit de geindre Merson ! A trois, un deux trois, legilimens !

Une fois encore, il venait de forcer la porte de son esprit, …mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie….ça. Il ne devait surtout pas prendre connaissance de cette nuit qu'elle avait si douloureusement passée avec le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle fut projetée dans un sombre couloir, elle se trouvait à quatre pattes, fixant le pale faciès de Rogue, une douleur lancinante à la pommette droite. Elle tenait la cape enveloppant Saizo dans ses bras t son cœur débordait de colère tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle sentait un froid glacial lui dévorer les entrailles, le visage de Voldemort lui apparut penché au-dessus du sien.

- PROTEGO, hurla-t-elle en reprenant se esprits.

Le sorcier fut expulsé de ses pensées et se retrouva nez à nez avec la baguette de la jeune femme, qui ne cessait de trembler. Il la dévisageait intensément.

- Quel était ce dernier souvenir ? demanda-t-il calmement, le visage insondable.

- Partez ! murmura-t-elle, sa baguette toujours levée vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? réitéra-t-il toujours avec le même calme, une nuance d'énervement perçant dans sa voix sèche.

- Allez-vous-en ! cria-t-elle.

- Legilimens ! s'écria-t-il sans annoncer qu'il allait reprendre.

Cette fois-ci, surprise par le sort, elle lâcha sa baguette et tomba contre la table. Elle revoyait des images de son enfance, elle et son frère jouant dans le jardin de leur maison, des années avant que cet incendie meurtrier ne se déclare. Elle passait ses ASPICS de divination, et venait d'inventer toutes ses réponses, son angoisse était à son comble. Elle sentait un corps froid contre le sien et à nouveau, le visage de Tom Jedusor devant elle. La douleur l'envahit…douleur tant physique que morale. Son regard brun ruisselait. Elle essayait de chasser cet intrus de sa mémoire, mais il semblait se montrer plus insistant qu'à l'accoutumée. Chaque scène lui était imposée de nouveau, jusqu'au moment où………. tout cessa et se fut le trou noir… Elle reprit lentement conscience.

- Que fais-tu ici Severus ? demanda la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ceux de Rogue la fixaient d'une manière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Un long frisson parcourut son échine ; il avait vu, il avait tout vu, tout… ce qu'elle tenait tant à ce qu'il ne sache jamais.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de lui faire ?

Lorsqu'elle reprit totalement ses esprits, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était par terre.

- Je croyais qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose…son comportement me paraissait suspect.

- Et dis-moi ! Lors de ton escapade dans son esprit, as-tu trouvé un quelconque signe de son éventuelle infidélité ?

- …Aucun ! se contenta-t-il de répondre, sa voix plus tranchante que le fil d'un sabre. De toute évidence, reprit-il son regard froid toujours braqué sur la jeune femme, vous avez là un disciple extrêmement dévoué !

Elle remarqua que sa voix s'était lourdement appesantie sur ses derniers mots. Le regard noir vrilla celui d'Elodie ; elle baissa la tête. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait regardée comme ça : d'une manière si froidement détachée, avec un dégoût si prononcé. Elle aurait préféré y voir de la colère…mais même pas, comme si cela ne le touchait guère. Elle n'y voyait que mépris… c'était normal qu'elle suscite cette réaction, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle se sentait minable…mais ça, elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis longtemps. ….Elle avait tellement envie de pleurer, de disparaître, de ne plus jamais croiser le regard accusateur de quiconque…de tout laisser tomber. Mais davantage que l'amour qu'elle portait au dernier des membres de sa famille, c'était un sentiment profond de culpabilité qui la poussait à continuer. …Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à cette solution de facilité.

- Retire-toi ! résonna la voix de serpent comme un sifflement.

Elle vit Rogue disparaître de l'embrasure de la porte sans porte un seul regard à son maître. Il était inutile de se demander ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Elle le savait ; en plus d'une petite imbécile arrogante, elle était devenue à ses yeux la « chose du Lord », la putain du démon, …ni plus ni moins qu'une vulgaire traînée. Son estomac se noua douloureusement, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux….Elle se sentait mal….sa tête tournait…. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le doit de faillir devant lui.

- Qu'a-t-il vu en toi ? interrogea-t-il.

- …Rien de bien important, essaya-t-elle de répondre sur un ton des plus suffisants. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! mentit-elle.

- Je ne veux plus que tu exposes notre petit secret à de pareils risques, est-ce bien clair ?

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, et vint poser une main aux longs doigts blancs et froids sur son ventre, sans quitter ses yeux de son regard pourpre.

- Dis-toi bien que s'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais eu aucun remord à te faire subir mon mécontentement !

Elle ne répondit rien, trop concentrée sur sa douleur, elle essayait de ne pas faire montre de sa douleur au contact brutal avec la poigne de fer du Lord avec ses bleus.

- N'oublie pas qu'à présent tu ne vis que par lui…. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu en paieras le prix !

Elle se raidit.

- Comment pouvez-vous me menacer de la sorte alors que vous ne savez même pas si je suis réellement….

Elle ne parvenait même pas à achever sa phrase, tant l'idée l'horripilait.

- Tu as envie de recommencer ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malsain…. Mais, rassure-toi, je sais qu'il est là, reprit-il plus froidement. Je le sens !

Elle resta figée quelques minutes….. après lui avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement lourd de menaces, il finit par quitter la petite pièce. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses pensées déviant sur sa mission du lendemain. Elle devait s'efforcer de se sortir tout cela de la tête, elle ne devait pas continuer à embourber son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve cette mystérieuse personne que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient tant besoin de cacher au sein de Poudlard…..Et tout naturellement, ses pensées s'égarèrent sur Rogue. Comme si elle ne se sentait déjà pas suffisamment sale de ce qu'elle avait fait, i lavait fallu qu'il voit la scène. L'esprit torturé et les pensées lugubres, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle attendit que l'aurore pointe le bout de son nez, pour transplanner jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Elle attendit qu'elles s'ouvrent pour le départ des élèves au village de Pré au Lard et en profita pour se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur de la cour. Elle rejoignit hâtivement le bois où elle resta cachée toute la journée durant, attendant la nuit, moment privilégié pour attaquer : quand tous seraient endormis. Elle regarda sa montre ; trois heures du matin, et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé des jours et des jours entiers dans cette forêt. Elle eut une pensée pour Cindy, s'excusant silencieusement auprès de l'adolescente qui avait dû l'attendre toute la journée. Puis, elle quitta sa cachette, courant vers la porte du château pour rester le moins longtemps possible à découvert. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle pointa sa baguette sur la poignée de l'immense porte de bois. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit dan son dos :

- Stupéfix !

Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire un écart de côté pour voir venir le rayon de lumière rouge s'écraser sur la porte en bois. Elle se retourna vivement, la voix lui semblait familière. Elle aperçut plus loin derrière elle, deux hautes silhouettes enveloppées dans des capes noires. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à en distinguer davantage tant l'obscurité du parc était épaisse.

- Crétin, tu l'as raté ! brailla l'autre.

Elle ne se laisserait pas prendre deux fois, elle pointa sa baguette vers eux, et cria à son tour :

- Stupéfix !

Le rayon ricocha à côté des deux sorciers qui s'écartèrent. Elle-même faisait une cible de choix exposée comme elle l'était. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour aller se réfugier derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Qui étaient ces deux hommes ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de les connaître ? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les attaquer violemment.

- Incendio ! entendit-elle.

- Protego ! lança-t-elle, préservant ainsi sa cachette.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas leur cas, songea-t-elle. Elle resta quelques minutes adossée au tronc, au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant plus rien, elle sortit, mais ne vit plus personne. Elle fit quelques pas prudemment… soudain, elle sentit quelque chose ; une lourde masse heurter sa tête, et elle s'écroula.

- Tu te conduis comme un moldu ! fit l'une des voix.

- Tu m'as déteint dessus !

Elle entendait les bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle porta une main à l'arrière de sa tête et se rendit compte qu'elle saignait ; beaucoup même : le sang avait traversé sa cagoule. Elle tendit sa main droite vers sa baguette, tombée un peu plus loin, mais on lui arracha bientôt un cri de douleur : l'un des deux hommes marchait dessus.

- C'est une femme ! en conclut le premier.

- Rien à faire, maugréa le second emprisonnant toujours sa main dont elle sentait les os rompre un à un sous la pression tant il s'acharnait à la lui broyer. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour ce genre de saletés !

- Ouais, mais quand même, vas-y molo Harry ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent en faire !

- Ha…rry ! bredouilla-t-elle avec le peu de voix qui lui restait, ses yeux embués par la douleur et l'incompréhension.

- LIGERE ! retentit une autre voix un peu plus loin.

Elle la reconnaissait pour l'avoir souvent entendue ces temps derniers. Aussitôt, des sortes de cordes jaillirent de nulle part et avec l'agilité de serpents, lièrent solidement chevilles et poignets avant qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Rogue avançait à présent d'un pas vif vers sa proie. Toujours couchée, face au sol, elle conservait le silence. En observant l'herbe, elle aperçut l'immense ombre penchée au-dessus d'elle.

- Vous pensiez réellement que vous passeriez aussi facilement alors que l'ordre tout entier était au courant de votre venue ?

- Comment pouviez-vous savoir que je viendrai ce soir ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- …Hm… Nous sommes sur le qui-vive depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a mis au courant de votre mission !

- …Pff, il serait sûrement ravi de l'apprendre.

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin, votre position est bien trop inconfortable pour que vous vous le permettiez !

- Oui, continua-t-elle, il serait certainement très content de savoir que ses projets les plus importants échouent tour à tour grâce à son bras droit ; son plus fidèle mangemort !

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

- De ce côté-là, je ne m'en fais pas trop, j'ai trouvé adepte plus fidèle que moi.

Elle ne put empêcher un long frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas comprendre l'allusion ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il en se redressant, votre lettre à Callaway nous a clairement indiqué le jour de votre venue. De plus, vous avouerez qu'il ne faut vraiment pas être très futée pour essayer de prendre par surprise une personne capable de prédire l'avenir ! Décidément, votre stupidité restera pour moi une source d'affliction perpétuelle Merson !

- Merson ? s'écrièrent en cœur ses deux agresseurs.

Soudain, un nouveau claquement de porte retentit et deux voix fusèrent du château.

- Non, revenez ici ! C'est dangereux ! criait une voix qu'elle reconnut être celle du professeur Lupin.

Il s'égosillait derrière une petite silhouette qui devait mesurer à peine quelques centimètres de plus que Cindy et qui courrait comme une dégénérée en leur direction.

- Lâchez-la ! ordonna-t-elle à l'adresse de Rogue, qui se dressa de toute s hauteur, courroucé.

- Lupin, tu devrais apprendre à domestiquer tes animaux ! siffla-t-il acerbe.

- Relâchez-la je vous dis ! Elle ne me fera rien !

Lupin arriva enfin à leur hauteur, essoufflé. Il saisit la jeune fille par le bras.

- Retournez à l'intérieur, elle est venue pour vous !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire rauque :

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire que je ne te toucherai pas ?

- J'ai vu ton visage dans ma dernière prémonition, répondit-elle.

- Hhh… la belle affaire ! Et tu penses sérieusement, que c'est ce qui te permettrait d'en réchapper vive si jamais ils en venaient à me libérer ?

- Non…ce qui me permets de te l'assurer, c'est que tu serais bien ennuyée de me tuer avant de savoir que l'un des rituels magiques qu'on faisait étant gamines, a été couronné de succès et que c'est en partie grâce à ça que je sais qui tu es !

- Quoi… mais que….

- Ce qui me permet de te dire que tu ne me feras aucun mal, continua-t-elle, c'est qu'à moins d'avoir changé du tout au tout, la fille que je connais ne tuerait pas sa meilleure amie ! J'ai tort… Hotohori ? dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

- N…. Kouraï ? chuchota-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme cela, et ça remontait au temps de sa seconde année de lycée. Impossible ! Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Kouraï ! cria-t-elle plus fort.

Elle essaya de détourner sa tête vers la jeune fille, mais, sentait qu'on la lui maintenait face à terre.

- Punaise, mais…. LAISSEZ-LA JE VOUS DIS ! entendit-elle son amie hurler. Et vous, laissez-moi tranquille, je ne rentrerai pas ! Lâchez-moi ou je vais m'énerver ! BANDE DE BRUTES !

Elle sourit intérieurement reconnaissant le caractère difficile de son amie.

- Lupin, elle est sous TA responsabilité, siffla la voix venimeuse du maître des potions.

- Vous fermez-la, espèce de sale chauve-souris acariâtre ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

- Tâche de faire en sorte qu'elle ne nous cause plus de problèmes ! termina Rogue dont le ton montrait bien tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se retenir d'étrangler Nathalie. Sinon, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'elle !

- Hhh, ….. et Dieu sait si vous savez vous occuper des gens qui vous… « causent des problèmes » ! N'est-ce pas, professeur ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Dans l'intérêt de votre santé mentale, Merson, fermez-la une bonne fois pour toutes ! ragea-t-il.

- Pff….ma santé mentale…. N'a rien à envier à la vôtre !

Sa vue commença à se brouiller au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud s'écouler de sa tête….. bientôt…… plus rien.

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Tout le monde dit que je suis prévisible lorsqu'il s'agit de faire venir Rogue à la rescousse de notre chère héroïne….haha, je vous ai bien eus sur ce coup-là, c'était fait exprès pour vous piéger, pour que vous ayez l'habitude qu'elle s'en sorte et puis, un jour, ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, parce que sinon l'effet de surprise aurait trop capoté ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, mes reviewers sont très présents, et ça me fait énormément plaisir !


	16. Chapter 16

Kikou à tous, je suis désolée j'ai pris plus de temps que d'habitudes pour publier ce chapitre-ci, désolée ! J'espère que vous allez aimer celui-ci, Rogue commence à se lâcher, c'est drôle il ne dit réellement ce qu'il pense que lorsqu'il est énervé ! C'est trop chou….XD Au fait le chapitre 3 de « Spinner's End » arrive très vite, peut-être même aujourd'hui.

**RAR : **

**Malicia-moony : **Oh mon Dieu ! Honte à moi ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié d'écrire ta réponse aux reviews ! T.T Je suis une mauvaise fille…. D'habitude j'y réponds dans l'ordre où elles sont postées pour ne pas en oublier, mais là, j'avais sauté la tienne délibérément pour te parler plus en détail des études que tu voulais entreprendre à la fin, et finalement j'ai oublié, désolée ! (l'elfe de maison Lodi se tape la tête contre son PC) Il me semblait bien que j'en avais oublié une en plus ! Excuse-moi, je m'en veux vraiment… TT. Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir c'est gentil à toi d'avoir pris du temps pour la poster en tout cas ! -

Pour ce qui est du Droit, je commence à me pisser dessus tellement je stresse, il faut dire que 80 des effectifs qui redoublent la première année, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus encourageant, surtout quand on sait que dans les 100 on compte ceux qui ont déjà redoublé… Autant dire que le taux de réussite du premier coup est casi-nulle, ça m'ennuie, je n'ai jamais redoublé, je vais passer du statut de bonne élève à celui de cancre, c'est horrible ! Bouhouhou….. Allez, je te fais de gros bisous, je t'adore, et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'tadore, allez gros bisous !

**Dacri : **Ben tu n'as pas lu les derniers chapitres ou quoi ? Tu ne sais pas que Voldemort veut qu'Elodie lui donne un héritier ? Perso, moi le petit Tomy je lui donne ce qu'il veut - Merci pour ton compliment et tes encouragements. Et je suis trop contente de voir que pour certains je concurrence un peu Virginrogue…. Ca me fait plaisir même si je ne pense quand même pas avoir son talent, savoir qu'il y a des lecteurs comme toi qui pensent de la sorte me fait chaud au cœur. Merci beaucoup ma puce, je t'aimeu !

**Keana : **T'en fais pas pour le chapitre 14 va, c'est pas grave je ne suis pas une maniaque non plus ! Enfin, je crois…-. En fait, la nouvelle recrue de l'ordre du Phénix c'est Nathou, (ah ma Nathou qui se casse le derrière en prépa….mdr !) C'est vrai que la situation a évolué d'une manière assez rapide et peut-être un peu inattendue non ? Enfin, toujours est-il que pour ce qui est de Rogue et de ses sentiments, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre-ci ! Allez, gros bisous de nours (bisounours ! C'est mon amis Leslie allias Lili alias Sisi, alias Vodkanouchka qui a inventé l'expression, mdr, ça me tarde le jour où on va se colorer la tronche au hénée) En parlant de frustration, t'as pas fini de l'être…. Moi non plus à vrai dire T.T

**DarkSev' : **Je me suis rendue compte après relecture que j'avais oublié une page de pur drame sur la scène de mutilation mentale de la pauvre Elodie, moi aussi ça m'avait un peu choqué, comme l'écriture de cette page remonte à loin, en tapant je n'avais pas tiqué, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. C'est vrai je me disais aussi qu'elle passait très vite du coq à l'âne, c'est fou ce que je peux oublier ces temps-ci ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour reviewer, ça me fait plaisir, bisous, ma chérie !

**MariaJuana : **Salut mon admirateur préféré, (en même temps mes autres admirateurs sont des admiratrices, hahem…) Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir, merci pour tes encouragements. Allez, gros kissous.

**Mandragora : **Clair, mdr, il n'y a rien de plus flippant qu'un ordi quand il plante…. Euh non, rectification : il n'y a rien de plus flippant que mon frère quand je fais planter l'ordi - ! En fait, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde fois avec Voldemort dans la mesure où elle a essayé de s'avorter toute seule, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il s'en rendra compte, ou peut-être que ça n'a pas marché, ou peut-être… bon on va arrêter les peut-être, parce qu'avec des peut-être on refait le monde ! Eh bien, on va voir la réaction de l'ordre dans pas longtemps, il semblerait que Dumbledore croie toujours en la petite Elodie…. Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture, à un prochain chapitre….

**Aulandral7 : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements que ce soit pour mes études ou pour ma fic, et merci surtout de ta compréhension, - ! En fait, pour ce qui est des scènes de tortures, je dois être assez sadique, mais je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer même si je ne l'ai pas encore jetée sur le papier, que tu vas assister à une scène des plus salasses je l'indiquerais en début de chapitre si tu veux, comme ça tu pourras la sauter. Moi, perso je prends plaisir à écrire des scènes de tortures par contre pour le viol : non ! Mais bon, la scène que j'ai en tête sera indispensable et très utile pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment et des agissements….elle sera par conséquent assez développée, mais tu comprendras mieux pourquoi en temps voulu. Mais bon, rassure-toi, tu as le temps de t'y préparer ! Allez, gros bisous ma belle !

**Jersey : **Alors là, je dois admettre que tu m'impressionnes ma petite fée des bois, je ne te savais pas capable de tels paragraphes…. - C'est mignon, ça me fait surtout super plaisir dans la mesure où t'as pas trop l'air d'aimer écrire ! J'étais morte de rire quant à ta remarque sur l'enfant qui va se sentir aimé mdr ! C'est clair que si tu appelles Rogue, Sévy ou Severus devant toute ta classe ils vont te demander si vous êtes intimes. Mdr ! Quant à Malicia, elle a trahi le clan des fans de sa majesté Severunissime, elle est à fond sur un acteur qu'elle a vu dans Kingdom hospital je crois ! OUH TRAITRESSE ! SHAME ON YOU ! Allez merci beaucoup pour cette superbe review ma pupuce, je t'adore énormément. Bisous tout pleins !

**Winter Moon Light** Hé hé une petite lady Volderine ce serait bien comique n'empêche ! Merci pour ton compliment pour la description de la souffrance d'Elodie ! Je suis contente que tu la voies comme un pauvre bout de chiffon car c'est cette impression que je voulais donner, et ça va aller de mal en pis. Ta ferveur me rend folle de joie, t'es trop chou Merci pour toutes ces gentilles choses que tu me dis, c'est trop mignon. Je t'adore, ma puce !

**Malicia-Sirkis :** Voilà la plus belle ! - J'adore ton influence Brice de Nice je l'ai eue à un moment donné aussi, mais c'était avant de voir le film, on a un copain qui nous faisait les sketches, c'était à se pisser dessus ! mdr. Au fait, quand je te revoie sur MSN, je voudrais te demander une petite faveur, libre à toi d'accepter ou pas. Et puis aussi j'ai scanné le dessin d'Ambre et Jade en uniforme de Poudlard que j'avais fait quand j'étais à l'hospital. C'était juste une ébauche de toi et moi à la base, en uniforme. Allez, gros bisous ma chérie d'amour que t'es trop belle et qu'il faut trop que tu me dises c'était quoi le rouge à lèvres que t'avais sur le photo que tu m'as envoyée, parce que j'en cherche un pareil partout et pas moyen de trouver, et il est trop magnifique.

**Queudver : **J'écris ceci alors que je viens à peine de recevoir ta review, trop chou. Pour toi l'attente n'aura pas duré bien longtemps au moins ! C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, Rogue il n'a pas assuré du tout ! La suite arrive ma chérie. Je t'adoreu ma Queudver à moi ! -

Elle reprit connaissance en sursaut, son avant-bras gauche la brûlait horriblement. Elle observa distraitement les murs autour d'elle,…elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Elle sursauta lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme assis dans le fauteuil non loin de son lit.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle à Rogue.

- Comme c'est curieux….vous ne le savez pas ? Pourtant c'est ici que vous avez dormi la dernière nuit où vous êtes venue à Poudlard !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! cracha-t-elle. Je m'en serais souvenue !

- Hm… je n'en suis pas si sûr ! fit-il ironique. Il y a longtemps que je vous mets en garde contre l'inétanchéité de votre cerveau.

- Je suppose que vous vous trouvez d'une subtilité et d'une drôlerie irrésistibles !

- Parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de rire ?

- Pff…. De toute manière, je suis certaine que vous ne savez même pas le faire !

- Hm…. Certes, cependant, je n'ai rien à vous envier… je sais depuis peu que vous êtes experte dans des domaines insoupçonnés….. il ne s'agit peut-être pas de la même branche toutefois !

Elle rougit vivement et détourna son regard, décidant de couper cours à cette discussion.

- Où est Nathalie ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! cingla-t-il.

- Si vous lui faîtes quoi que ce C'est tout de même vous qui étiez venue ici pour l'éliminer ! Ne l'oubliez pas Merson !

- Que fait-elle en ces lieux ? Elle ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir magique que je sache…

- Faux ! l'interrompit-il de nouveau. Même si son potentiel reste limité pour ce qui est de l'apprentissage, elle excelle dans le domaine de la divination, même s'il est clair qu'elle ne deviendra jamais une véritable sorcière.

- Je veux la voir !

- Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit !

- Qui étaient les eux sorciers qui m'ont agressée dans le parc tout à l'heure ?

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas reconnu notre célébrité Potter ainsi que son fidèle Weasley ? siffla-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement, mais elle tenait tout de même à avoir confirmation. Elle fixait l'homme qui se massait machinalement la tempe droite, son bras posé sur l'accoudoir du siège. Elle savait qu'elle les connaissait.

- Que faisaient-ils ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- La lenteur de votre esprit est sans bornes Merson ! En tant que futurs Aurors, ils se devaient de défendre les intérêts de l'école !

- ….Vous saviez qui j'étais, pas seulement vous : Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall aussi je suppose. Vous saviez et vous ne leur avez rien dit ; ni à Ron, ni à Harry, ni même à ma meilleure amie ! Vous vouliez nous voir nous entretuer ? s'écria-t-elle la voix tremblante de rage. Vous aimez hein, créer des situations conflictuelles ? Vous n'êtes qu'un vil manipulateur ! pesta-t-elle.

- Et vous une vulgaire prostituée ! cria-t-il la fureur imprimée sur son pâle faciès déformé par la rage.

Il s'était relevé d'un bond et elle avait stoppé net son discours. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui jette une telle chose à travers la figure.

- Vous écartez les cuisses sans vergogne pour y laisser entrer le premier venu ! De préférence, continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux au fond métallique, que ce soit quelqu'un d'important, cela pourrait servir, sait-on jamais!

Elle sentit sa respiration se faire plus difficile et ses joues prendre feu. C'était prévisible… il n'aurait pu penser autrement, son esprit était bien trop étroit pour ça.

- Si c'est ce que vous pensez ! murmura-t-elle d'un air résigné en se recouchant tristement dans son lit, dos à lui.

Sur le flanc, elle fixait sa main droite, couverte de bandages.

- Je savais bien ce soir-là que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! continua-t-il. Mais jamais je ne me serais attendu à une telle chose de votre part. Votre manque de dignité et d'amour propre, plus qu'étonné, m'a révolté, je ne saurais dire pourquoi !

- …C'est une des raisons qui font que vous me détestez !

- Non, Merson ! C'est là que vous vous trompez ! dit-il sa voix s'envenimant de plus en plus. Je ne vous déteste pas………. Je vous hais, je vous méprise, je vous vomis, vous me dégoûtez au plus haut point !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les yeux de la jeune femme s'humidifiaient et son menton commençait à trembler affreusement. Elle redoutait tant le jour où il lui dirait ces paroles que aurait voulu ne jamais entendre de sa bouche. Chacun des mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres, s'abattait sur elle avec la force d'une gifle cinglante.

- Je…. Sais ! parvint-elle difficilement à articuler en essayant vainement de masquer le tremblement de sa voix.

- Non, non ! Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez justement ! Je vous méprise pour votre manque de dignité, pour votre lâcheté et votre faiblesse !

Elle enfonçait à présent ses ongles dans son bras, mais ne parvenait pas à retenir des sanglots étouffés.

- Je vous hais parce que vous êtes versatile, vint-il lui murmurer à l'oreille. Je vous hais parce qu'il y a deux ans de ça, j'aurais tué le premier outrancier qui aurait osé prétendre qu'un jour j tiendrais un tel discours à l'une de mes anciennes élèves ! Je vous hais parce que vous avez laissé un autre homme vous passer dessus comme un vulgaire animal ! Je vous hais parce que de plus en plus je me rends compte que votre noirceur ressemble à la mienne ! Je vous hais parce que vous vous complaisez dans votre ignorance et qu'en bonne égocentrique que vous êtes, vous ne voulez rien comprendre ! Je vous hais pour avoir troublé le peu d'ordre que j'avais réussi à remettre dans ma vie… Et, je vous hais parce que je déteste perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même, ce qui était rarissime avant de vous connaître !

Elle entendit la respiration rapide du professeur… il était essoufflé. Sans se retourner, elle reprit :

- J'espère que vider votre sac vous aura fait plus de bien qu'à moi…. (mais pauvre tachonne t'as rien écouté ou quoi ? Des volontaires pour lui coller des baffes !) Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous devez faire souvent….. je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans cet état ! finit-elle dans un gémissement suraigu.

- ……Tss…. Vous parlez de mon état dit-il plus calmement en tournant de force le visage féminin vers lui, regardez plutôt le votre !

- Pa…..pardon ! balbutia-t-elle, je…..je ne savais pas que….que je vous causais autant de tort ! Je… je ne voulais pas…..finit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- …..Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote ! siffla-t-il froidement saisissant ses poignets pour les écarter de son visage.

Ses yeux étaient tous gonflés et rougis par le frottement.

- Voilà que vous ressemblez à un épouvantard ! Décidément, vous ne faîtes jamais rien pour me faciliter la tâche…. (pour la galanterie, tu repasseras !-) Vous n'êtes vraiment pas vive ! marmonna-t-il d'un ton amer en lui plaquant les bras de chaque côté de l'oreiller.

Sans trop réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle sentit les lèvres de l'homme se poser doucement sur les siennes. Elle détourna vivement la tête. Visiblement irrité, il siffla :

- C'est curieux ! Ca n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire lorsqu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Elle posa sur lui des yeux ronds comme des billes, et la voix tremblante, murmura :

- Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez croire que… que j'y ai pris plaisir…. Car c'est ce que vous pensez n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez sincèrement que comme vous, j'ai pu oublier si vite la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble ?... Vous n'imaginez pas, s'énerva-t-elle, non, vous n'imaginez sûrement pas à quel point j'ai…….. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de mes sentiments, reprit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait plus ferme, je m'y suis faite, pour vous cet intermède ne constituait qu'une faute de parcours, un contretemps sans importance…. Mais pour moi, ça a été quelque chose de…très fort, alors, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi… pourquoi…. pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je ne peux comprendre que l'on puisse embrasser quelqu'un de la sorte en l'absence de tout désir et de sentiments…. Je ne conçois pas les choses ainsi, je ne sais que trop où mènent ce genre de rapports dépourvus de toute sensibilité, … et, continua-t-elle un frisson parcourant son échine, ce qu'on y éprouve ! Durant cette abomination, vous avez été la seule pensée assez forte à laquelle j'ai pu me raccrocher. Aussi, je ne peux accepter que vous vous serviez de moi une fois de plus dans la mesure où…. vous savez pertinemment ce que j'éprouve.

- …. Me servir de vous ? marmonna-t-il la voix assourdie… Alors c'est ainsi que vous avez interprété ça ?

- Je vous laisse totalement froid….. c'est vous qui me l'avez dit !

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Je suis minable ! Je dois être la seule personne au monde à chérir une personne dont la haine à mon égard est intarissable !

A nouveau, elle cacha ses yeux dans ses mains…… Il ne dit rien…..A nouveau, il retira ses mains de son visage et fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avec une avidité incommensurable. Elles étaient si douce et chaudes…. elle sentit une agréable brûlure au niveau de son ventre. Le baiser fut à la fois long et silencieux, les lèvres semblaient ne pas vouloir se détacher ; insatiables du plaisir qu'elles se donnaient. Il lâcha son poignet droit pour venir glisser une main vers sa hanche….elle grimaça et poussa un faible gémissement de douleur. Il se redressa et la fixa ; les sourcils froncés. Il porta une main au bas de sa chemise, elle voulut l'en empêcher en saisissant son poignet mais il n'en tint aucun compte…..et voyant les larges marques violacées sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme, lui lança un regard perçant. Il passa légèrement sa main sur la peau meurtrie, guettant la réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le visage d'Elodie se contracta sous la douleur et elle émit un sifflement pour s'empêcher de crier. Il cessa aussitôt et rabattit le pan de la chemise, remontant la couverture sur elle. Il ne posa aucune question quant à l'origine des marques….il n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas engendrer ce monstre, et qu'elle avait voulu se débarrasser de l'enfant….cependant, elle éprouvait un pénible sentiment de malaise :

- Je….., commença-t-elle.

- Taisez-vous, petite idiote ! siffla-t-il d'un ton glacial. Avec une main hachée, un trou dans la tête : ce qui ne risque pas d'améliorer vos compétences cérébrales, et….ça, dit-il en inclinant la tête vers son bas ventre, vous devriez vous tenir un peu tranquille et essayer de…. vous reposer !

Il se releva, mais avant de partir, se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front,….. un baiser d'une douceur qui contrastait étonnement avec le regard froid qu'il lui lançait. Elle ne put rien dire et le regarda simplement se diriger vers la sortie en se contentant de rougir bêtement. Pourtant…après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit….

- A…Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant vivement provoquant une lancée à l'arrière de son crâne. Vous…… vous…..

- Vous continuerez cette brillante tirade lorsque vous aurez enfin appris à faire des phrases complètes, cassa-t-il reprenant sa mauvaise humeur et son timbre de voix désagréables.

Il sortit…… comble de l'incompréhension ! Tout lui échappait. Vraiment tout, où son coup porté à la tête lui procurait de bien étranges visions, ou bien il venait de se montrer tendre envers elle,…. Plus gentil qu'il ne l'avait jamais été……..Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, épuisée par sa lutte contre ses deux anciens amis et par toutes ces émotions naissantes.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sans aucune notion de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être… son bras la brûlait affreusement, elle s'aperçut en relevant sa manche, que la marque d'ébène était cerclée de rouge tant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait était intense. Il l'appelait….avec insistance, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir de là où elle se trouvait sans le consentement de Dumbledore. Elle quitta péniblement son lit, sa main la lançait mais elle parvenait toutefois à la bouger grâce aux soins magiques qu'elle avait dû recevoir pendant son sommeil. Par contre, l'arrière de sa tête la faisait terriblement souffrir : elle avait la désagréable impression, qu'un camion essayait de forcer l'entrée de sa tête. Elle se rajusta promptement et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, elle jeta un œil derrière elle pour se rendre compte que la porte en bois verni n'était autre que celle de la salle sur demande…. Mais comment diable Rogue savait-il qu'elle avait passé sa dernière nuit à Poudlard dans cet endroit ? Elle jeta négligemment sa cape sur ses épaules, et ne sachant même pas où elle se rendait, commença à arpenter les couloirs. Il faisait jour, ou plus précisément, c'était l'aurore ; le soleil pointait tout juste à l'horizon (on ne peut pas réellement appeler ça un point météo numéro 3, alors je vais la boucler en fait, ce sera mieux pour l'ensemble de la communauté) (Oh puis, en fait non, je n'ai pas envi ! J'ai envie de me colorer les cheveux en rouge avec du Henné, ça risque de faire bizarre vu qu'ils sont vraiment hyper longs, mais bon, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle me reniait si je faisais ça - ! C'est beau l'amour maternel !) Le temps n'était plus aussi froid que quelques jours auparavant (ça c'est le point météo numéro 3 ), elle apercevait la rosée matinale qui scintillait comme des diamants sur les timides pousses d'herbe du parc. (ça c'était le point poésie, mais croyez-moi, je peux faire bien pire, eh ouais depuis qu'on a dû se farcir Baudelaire pour le bac de français en première, je joue les poètes maudits, mdr ! Vraiment maudits quand on voit les merdes que je ponds ! Halala, toute ma vie je me souviendrais du sublimissime poème de Spleen et Idéal ; Une Charogne, adulé par la prof de philo…. Bref, je m'égare là, l'histoire, l'histoire !) Cependant, l'air était froid et la fraîcheur du mois de mars n'était guère conseillée pour les promenades en plein air au saut du lit…. Idéal pour attraper la mort !

- Elodie !... ELODIE ! entendit-elle au fond du couloir.

Les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, elle avait du mal à distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Elle frotta ses yeux endormis et reconnut Cindy qui marchait vers elle à grandes enjambées. Elle ne put s'empêcher un « oups ! » intérieur. Pour le coup, elle recommençait à se sentir mal. Elle avait l'air mécontente et la jeune femme devinait bien pourquoi.

- Mademoiselle Merson, s'écria l'arrivante, une fois devant elle, c'est dégueulasse ce que tu m'as fait hier ! J'ai attendu toute la journée que tu daignes te pointer, et ce n'est que le soir que j'ai appris que tu avais profité de l'occasion pour t'infiltrer ici !

Elle ne dit rien pour sa défense, après tout, elle n'avait rien le droit d'objecter, cependant la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là :

- Tu t'es servie de moi, c'est ignoble de faire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un lorsqu'on prétend être son amie !

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais ce débordement l'irrita un peu au début, puis de plus en plus.

- Oh…. Ferme-là un peu ! Tu me fatigues ! souffla-t-elle d'un ton las. Tu oses me parler d'ignominie….toi…. Non mais tu te prends pour qui dis ? Non franchement ?

Son ton augmentait de volume à chaque phrase tandis qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de l'adolescente.

- Alors comme ça, parce que je ne suis pas venue à ce stupide rendez-vous ça fait de moi une mauvaise amie ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça être ignoble ? Mais ma pauvre fille, tu sais que dalle ! Je vais aller éviscérer tes parents et égorger ta sœur, alors seulement, tu pourras avoir la prétention de dire que tu sais. Moi, je me bats pour survivre et pour protéger ce qui peut l'être encore, pendant que toi, tu te prélasses dans ta petite école bien douillette, à l'abri de l'extérieur ! Et tu voudrais que je te plaignes en plus ? s'écria-t-elle l'irritation laissant place à la colère. Je vais te dire une bonne chose ma p'tite Cindy, au début j'avais des remords de t'avoir menti, mais t'en vaux pas la peine !

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus la regarda comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

- C'est… c'est ça, toi non plus tu n'en vaux pas la peine ! bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me casse sans arrêt la tête pour te sortir de tes emmerdes ! Tu n'as qu'à retourner te faire voir chez tes copains Mangemorts ! Va retrouver ton chéri Voldy, je suis sûr qu'il t'attend impatiemment pour sa petite gâterie de l'après-midi !

Une gifle monumentale s'abattit sur la joue de la Gryffondor, avec une telle force qu'elle chancela et manqua de peu de tomber par terre. C'en était trop, le sang de la jeune femme bouillonnait à présent avec rage dans des veines qui semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Cindy porta une main à sa joue, et après l'avoir observée un long moment avec un regard de dégoût, la bouscula volontairement sur son passage, pour partir en courrant. Elle resta un instant figée, regardant la main toujours tremblante, qui avait frappé la jeune fille. Elle l'avait mérité…., oh oui elle l'avait bien cherché, elle aurait dû lui casser la figure, l'écharper….. elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire une telle chose…. Pas à elle qui ne savait que trop que cela pouvait s'avérer vrai ! Même dans une dispute, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir lorsqu'on songe à une éventuelle réconciliation,….et elle, les avait toutes dépassées.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ce remue-ménage ? Que se passe-t-il ? retentit une voix froide.

Elle releva vivement la tête et aperçut le professeur de potions qui se tenait devant elle, à quelques mètres de distance, la fixant de son éternel regard de glace.

- Rien qui vous concerne ! fit-elle cassante en passant devant lui.

Visiblement il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et la rattrapa par le poignet, la tirant violemment à lui.

- Arrêtez professeur, lança-t-elle acerbe, que penseraient vos élèves s'ils vous voyaient ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous réagissez de la sorte ? interrogea-t-il les yeux plissés.

- Je vous demande moi pourquoi vous avez réagi comme un salaud après avoir couché

avec moi ? cingla-t-elle en récupérant son bras d'un geste brutal.

Elle s'éloigna à pas vifs sans même lui accorder un regard supplémentaire, mais sentait tout de même les yeux incandescents sur sa nuque.

Elle monta deux étages afin de s'éloigner un maximum du sombre professeur….. Elle se sentait mal de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Visiblement, il n'était pas venu pour déclarer les hostilités habituelles…. Mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer. Pour une fois qu'il ne l'avait pas rembarrée en premier ! Elle se souvint de ses paroles blessantes de la veille…. puis de sa douceur…. Dumbledore avait raison lorsqu'il disait que Rogue était vraiment une personnalité complexe. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées (et uniquement de ses pensées bande de pervers ! En fait c'est moi la plus perverse de tous ! mdr) par deux voix qui se chamaillaient. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se souvint du lieu où elle se trouvait ; c'était le couloir qui menait à la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle s'approcha…la porte était entrouverte. Elle observa par l'interstice ce qui se passait à l'intérieur…. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut sa meilleure amie.

Review ? Au fait, pour ceux qui voient à peu près à quoi je ressemble, vous en pensez quoi, je me colore ou pas ?-


	17. Chapter 17

Finalement, j'ai renoncé à une coloration, tout ce foin pour rien, vraiment….. je préfère garder ma couleur naturelle, on ne sait jamais ! Finalement, je suis désolée, j'ai mis vachement de temps à poster ce chapitre 17, mea culpa, au fait, c'est pas latin, mdr…. Enfin je ne crois pas…. Latin et latino n'est pas la même chose je crois…. - Pour ceux qui comme DarkSev' voudraient voir ma tronche, j'ai mis des photos sur un blog que j'ai créé hier ! http/hotohori-saizo. N'hésitez pas à mettre des coms partout même si c'est pour critiquer mes potes ou moi-même ! Vous y retrouverez également la chtite Nathalie, c'est la première photo que j'ai mise dessus en plus !

**RAR : **

**Mandragora : **Ah ouais, accro quand même ? C'est très flatteur tout ça ! - Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir. Pour ce qui est du premier ticket, il est très demandé alors je pense que je vais organiser des enchères autour de ce phénomène ! J'adore ton humour, qui sait à mon avis le jour où tu te fous des pets comme ça dans le ventre, t'es pas prête d'ovuler avant un certain temps ! mdr ! Allez, gros kissous, ma chérie, à la prochaine !

**DarkSev' : ** Si tu veux me voir va donc jeter un coup d'œil sur le blog que je viens de faire. Tu m'as fait peut avec mes points météo foireux, mdr ! Ouais, il faut dire quand des trucs ne te plaisent pas. Je n'ai rien contre, j'ai juste contre ceux qui ne reviewent que pour mettre ce genre de trucs, toi qui suit fidèlement mon histoire, c'est parfaitement normal que tu aies ce droit ! J'adore tes éloges, je ne m'en lasserai jamais décidément ! t'es trop adorable, je savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire, bon anniversaire un peu en retard ! désolée ! Je t'adore et suis ton amie, et ce que tu as à me raconter m'intéressera toujours, bisous, je t'adore !

**Dacri :** Merci pour tous tes gentils compliments, ça ma fait vraiment plaisir, le prochain chapitre arrive, bonne lecture à toi ! -

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Toi je ne parle plus tant que tu n'as pas publié la suite de tes fics, non mais…. mdr ! J'arrête ! J'adore les expressions à deux balles, c'est toute ma vie. Que serait-on sans elles ? Ouh la vilaine qui veut se fourrer avec Antubis, mais pas se fourrer l'antubé ! Ho là là, les séquelles du moscatel sont toujours là, comme tu l'as vu ma belle j'ai planté en beauté en essayant de t'envoyer le dessin ! Jersey est trop mimi, moi je crois que j'aurais cassé la gueule à tous ceux qui l'ont pas reconnus, je n'ai aucune maîtrise sur mes nerfs dans ces cas-là ! mdr ! Allez, bisous de nours !

**Queudver : **Salut ma chérie d'amour ! - Ta review est extra comme toujours, c'est vrai que Rogue est ambigu et attend de voir l'ambiguïté sur le plan sexuel ! mdr ! Mais non, il n'est pas sado-maso ! Parc contre je dois te prévenir que je suis une pro des fins apocalyptiques ! Désolée, je n'aime pas trop les fins heureuse quand c'est moi qui les écris ça fait nyan nyan ! Mais, je ferai de mon mieux….enfin, on verra ! Allez, gros bisous, je t'adore la puce !

**Winter Moon light : **pas grave je te pardonne ! mdr ! Moi, le baby-sitting, je pense que j'étranglerais un des enfants au bot de deux minutes, ma patience légendaire avec les momes a fait le tour du compté ! Je pense que c'est pareil pour presque tous les enfants d'assistante maternelle ! Baudelaire est un génie, certes, mais son œuvre regorge de complexités et mon idole littéraire ce n'est pas trop lui, même s'il est indéniable qu'il avait beaucoup de talent. Si tu veux voir la preuve de notre harcèlement envers la prof de philo tu peux la retrouver sur mon blog, mais les phots sont floues parce qu'on n'avait pas le droit au portable au bahut ! Elle était pas mal non plus ! bisous tite pupuce !

**Malicia-Moony : **Moi je vous trouve très durs envers Elo, ce n'est pas une de ces héroïnes qui prennent tous les revers de la vie avec stoïcisme, elle reste très humaine et c'est pour ça que…… GRANDE DISTRIBUTION DE TICKETS BAFFEURS POUR LUI BOTTER LE TRAIN ! VENEZ NOMBREUX ! Merci en tout cas pour tout, bisous !

**Keana : **Je suis contente d'arriver à faire ressortir la complexité de mon personnage qui n'est pas le mien en fait ! mdr ! J m'égare ! Ouais, Cindy, on venait de se prendre un peu le chou alors j'ai voulu l'emmerder ! Et puis, chacun a droit à avoir des sautes d'humeur ! Suis contente de voir que tu as bien aimé en tout cas, allez, kiss++

**Jersey : **Ouais, moi dans ta classe je les aurais tous baffés. Au fait, j'ai mis ta photo dans mon blog ça y est ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut lui donner des baffes ? Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est moi qui ai proposé, mdr - ! Il était temps qu'il commence à gaffer un peu en laissant échapper ses sentiments tu ne croies pas ? Nous on est pas folles, on est débiles c'est pas pareil ! Bien sûr, moi je serais prête à tout endurer pour mon petit Sévy chou ! En tout cas, tes reviews sont incomparablement plus longues que les autres et ça, ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ma petite fée ! Je t'embrasse fort !

**Etincelle de vie : **Rah tes reviews sont toujours un tel régal ! Ca doit être assez cocasse quand même un Rogue au bord du suicide ! mdr ! Qu te dit qu'elle ne porte pas Voldemort's daughter ? Ou bien que dalle ! J'adore ton expression des sarcasmes made in Rogue ! - Ben c'est du sang le truc chaud qui s'écoule de sa tête enfin, ….. Tu trouves qu'il y a du suspense ? C'est vrai ? Ca me fait plaisir ! - T'en fais pas pour ce qui est de la relecture, je ne me suis même pas relue le jour du baccalauréat ! mdr ! Je ne me colore pas finalement, je préfère nature ! Et puis, ça merdera alors….. Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant mon travail ! Gros bisous à toi ma puce, à bientôt !

**Superfan : **Oh, une nouvelle toute choupinette ! - Merci pour ce gentil compliment. Je te conseille Spinner's End sur la lancée. Bon okay, j'arrête de me faire de la pub ! mdr ! Tu dois connaître Djeyianna, euh ouais, c'est peut-être pas comme ça que ça s'écrit ! --' Elle a des fics trop géniales sur HG/SR. L'ordinateur est dans la chambre de mon frère aussi, on a le même problème toutes les deux ! - Tu as dû te taper autant de chapitres d'un coup, ouah, ça me flatte beaucoup ! Eh ben, tous ces compliments sur mon travail me laissent sans voix, (en même temps j'en ai pas besoin me diras-tu pour taper sur mon clavier !) en tout cas, ça me touche énormément, et j'espère te revoir bientôt. Gros bisous, et à mon prochain chapitre ! -

Elle ne manqua pas les changements qu'elle avait subis : ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et même noués en queue de cheval haute, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son visage poupin s'était affiné, et d'une certaine façon, féminisé. Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas l'air décidée à décoller de son petit mètre soixante. Elle parlait avec animation à quelqu'un que la jeune femme ne pouvait voir d'où elle était…. Quelqu'un dont elle reconnut la voix comme étant celle du professeur Lupin.

- Vous n'y parviendrez jamais si vous n'y mettez pas un peu plus de bonne volonté !

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne ferais rien de ce que vous me demanderez tant que je ne l'aurais pas revue !

Elodie esquissa un sourire ; cette conversation plutôt agitée lui rappelait ses fréquentes disputes avec Rogue lorsqu'elle devait prendre des cours de rattrapage….. quoi qu'en moins saignants bien évidemment !

- On vous a déjà expliqué que la voir pourrait s'avérer très dangereux pour vous ! N'oubliez pas qu'au départ, elle n'est venue ici que dans l'unique optique de vous supprimer !

La jeune femme serra les dents et les poings, ce que cet homme lui balançait sur son compte ne lui plaisait pas du tout, néanmoins,

- Et moi, je vous dis que vous êtes gravement atteint si vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu me faire du mal en sachant qui j'étais !

La jeune femme aux yeux verts fixait l'homme avec une incroyable effronterie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de vous exposer au danger tant que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous défendre…. Et avec toute la mauvaise volonté que vous y mettez, vous n'êtes pas prête d'être en mesure de savoir le faire !

- J'aurais cru que l'ayant eue durant toute une année en tant qu'élève, vous seriez capable de vous rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse.

- Allez donc dire ça aux dizaines de familles de ses victimes !... Elle ne l'est peut-être pas pour vous, en effet, mais comprenez bien que je…. qu'on ne peut pas prendre le risque de vous perdre !

Toujours égale à elle-même, la jeune fille ne releva pas.

- Et moi, reprit Nathalie de plus en plus énervée, j'aurais pensé que vous feriez preuve d'un peu plus de sincérité envers moi, surtout vous ! Pourquoi m'avoir laissée croire qu'elle avait disparu alors que durant deux ans, vous la traitiez en ennemie ?

- Pour votre sécurité ! trancha Lupin qu'Elodie n'avait encore jamais vu perdre patience jusqu'à ce jour en la saisissant fermement par les épaules comme pour rajouter à la gravité de ses propos. Elle est réellement passée de l'autre côté, et croyez bien que si vous-même, Harry et Ron n'ont guère été mis au courant, c'était pour leur éviter la souffrance d'apprendre la trahison d'un ami….. je sais de quoi il en retourne, je vous assure !

La jeune femme qui observait toujours la scène de derrière la porte avait du mal à croire que le monstre que dépeignait Lupin était elle-même. C'est donc ce qu'elle était devenue…..

- M'en fous ! dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte après une minute de silence pesant. Ca m'est égal, que vous le vouliez ou pas, je vais la voir ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers la porte. Et je la trouverai, même si je dois ratisser tout le château.

Elodie eut tout juste le temps d'avoir un mouvement de recul pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie dont une expression de surprise mêlée de joie marquait les traits de porcelaine.

- Sa….salut, se lança la jeune femme.

- Salut ! répondit son amie, un sourire radieux découvrant ses dents. (elle a un sourire colgate ultrabrite qui fait des ravages ! mdr)

Nathalie recula d'un pas vers l'intérieur de la salle dont elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle se retourna, jetant un regard furieux à Lupin qui conservait son regard braqué sur la nouvelle arrivante. Voyant qu'il ne décrochait pas un mot, elle décida de prendre elle-même les devants :

- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle sur le ton de la provocation en esquissant un sourire empreint d'une fausseté incroyable.

- Ben….. Elo ! fit son amie un peu surprise par son comportement.

Le regard brun croisa les yeux verts, et petit à petit, un sourire en coin vint lentement étirer leurs lèvres…… un sourire qui se transforma bientôt en un fou rire idiot et incontrôlable. (attention, j'étais dans un moment d'euphorie intense lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage) Et chaque fois que leurs regards avaient le malheur de se rencontrer à nouveau, ça repartait de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par s'écrouler à même le sol, ne sachant même pas pourquoi elles riaient et ne tenant plus sur leurs jambes. L'euphorie mit cinq bonnes minutes à se dissiper…. Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux, leurs visages rougis, elles avaient encore mal au ventre, enfin, surtout Elodie dans la mesure où les blessures qu'elle s'était elle-même infligées, commençaient à se faire ressentir. Elle s'essuya les yeux, et se calma un peu, essayant toutes deux de reprendre une respiration normale. Quand tout à coup, la porte contre laquelle était adossée Nathalie, jambes tendues, s'ouvrit ; la faisant ainsi glisser sur le sol froid. Les deus jeunes femmes se fixèrent avec des yeux de démentes, ouverts si grands que l'on pouvait distinguer le blanc de leurs yeux de part et d'autre de leurs iris. Nathalie, toujours poussée par la lourde porte de chêne et dont le postérieur commençait à servir de serpillière, esquissa de la main un bref signe d'au revoir à son amie, toutes deux, paraissant sur le point d'exploser. Lorsque la voix calme et paternelle du professeur Dumbledore se fit entendre, elles pouffèrent à l'unisson et repartirent dans leur délire.

- Je vois que vous progressez activement professeur Lupin ! constata le vieil homme en venant se placer à ses côtés afin de contempler lui aussi le spectacle loufoque qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Les deux jeunes femmes agenouillées l'une en face de l'autre, se tenaient par les épaules sans pour autant parvenir à se relever. Elodie sentait la crise d'asthme arriver à grands pas.

- Vous avez fait travailler à miss Crow le sortilège d'allégresse ? interrogea le directeur d'un ton des plus naïfs.

Les deux jeunes femmes le fixèrent à nouveau avec de grands yeux ronds, se dévisagèrent à nouveau du même air, et repartirent dans leur fou rire.

- Que se passe-t-il ici Lupin ? retentit la voix froide de Rogue. Tu n'as toujours pas compris comment te faire respecter des élèves dirait-on !

- Bonjour professeur Rogue ! dit gentiment Dumbledore, un sourire distrait sur les lèvres, ses mains croisées dans le dos, il ne détachait pas son regard des deux filles hilares.

Ce que ne manqua pas d'observer le professeur de potions. Il porta à son tour son attention sur ce qui pouvait être aussi intéressant pour qu'aucun des deux hommes ne daigne lever leur tête vers lui à son arrivée. Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère en reconnaissant les deux jeunes femmes.

- Merson, suffit de glousser comme une imbécile ! vociféra-t-il. Votre….amie (et Elodie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de dégoût qu'il laissa échapper à cette appellation) a mieux à faire.

A nouveau, les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent un regard évocateur, mais la jeune fille aux yeux verts fut la seule à repartir dans son hilarité, son amie gardant son regard braqué sur le maître des potions avec une note d'appréhension. Il la fixait d'un regard perçant. Nathalie lui asséna alors une grande tape dans le dos (comme pour lui enlever le sol cogneur qui avait l'air de s'être égaré dans son trou de balle à l'arrivée inopinée de Rogue, mdr). Son euphorie était telle que son rire semblait étouffé par ses bronches, et que son visage était aussi bridé que celui d'un mandarin : on ne pouvait plus distinguer ses yeux. (Face de poisson-lune !) A cette vision ahurissante, la jeune femme ne put contenir son sérieux plus longtemps et replongea dans l'hilarité la plus totale. Inutile de dire que les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant eux devaient se sentir dans un grand moment de solitude ! (ah moi-même, je suis pas mal pour ce qui est de ce genre de chose, je fais des bides et pis, je me sens seule -, ça change !) Visiblement, Rogue n'appréciait pas de voir ces deux gamines se payer sa tête avec tant de véhémence. Il saisit Elodie par le bras sans douceur, et la releva violemment alors que Lupin redressait Nathalie qui ne cessait de se tordre de rire.

- Bon, intervint le directeur avec un léger air amusé, je crois que ça va suffire

maintenant, finit-il en frappant deux fois dans ses mains.

Les deux coups résonnèrent en échos dans la salle circulaire, et aussitôt l'allégresse de la pièce se volatilisa cédant sa place à une atmosphère qui s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde, alors que le fou rire de la jeune femme aux yeux verts se dissipait. Elodie regardait à présent son amie sans éprouver la moindre envie de rire… au contraire, la colère….une colère sans nom l'envahit. La colère contre les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant elles, ces sorciers qu'elle avait une irrépressible envie de frapper à mort. Tant de questions se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête, la présence de son amie en ces lieux, ne fit qu'en soulever davantage.

- Nath', commença-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie, comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit approprié ! cingla la voix sèche du maître des potions.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir adressé la parole, siffla-t-elle en se défaisant d'un geste brusque, de son emprise. Il me semble avoir le droit à quelques éclaircissements !

- Il me semble que vous avez perdu ce droit en pactisant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! D'autan qu'il est facile pour lui de pénétrer votre esprit étant donné votre… récente « proximité » !

Elle éprouvait en cet instant une haine indicible envers cet homme. C'est alors qu'une douleur aigue, une douleur dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine, se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. L'irritation supplémentaire qu'elle provoqua en elle, la poussa à continuer.

- Si vous ne vous sentez en rien concerné par la conversation, commença-t-elle dédaigneusement sans même lui accorder un regard, personne ne vous oblige à rester en notre compagnie.

- Je pense être davantage à ma place ici, que vous ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Ca suffit, coupa patiemment Dumbledore s'imposant en arbitre. Il me semble en effet, Severus, qu'avec tout ce que cette jeune femme a traversé, nous lui devons bien quelques explications.

Elle eut un léger sourire triomphant à l'égard du sombre professeur qui ne passa pas inaperçu de ce dernier.

- Que fait-elle ici ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son amie d'un signe de tête.

- Eh bien, commença Dumbledore, il se trouve qu'il y a environ deux ans, lorsque tu es retournée chez toi pour les vacances d'hiver, ton amie n'avait eu de réaction ni au sortilège que tu avais lancé afin que personne ne puisse t'identifier comme extérieure à ton ancien établissement scolaire, ni au sortilège d'amnésie lancé par le professeur Rogue.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant ? demanda-t-elle réalisant qu'à l'époque le fait que le sortilège de Rogue n'avait pas fonctionné n'avait pas suscité en elle la moindre réaction.

- Eh bien la dernière lettre que miss Callaway t'avait envoyée peu avant que tu ne soies marquée, énonçait de manière plutôt claire que miss Crow se souvenait de la totalité des évènements….. Le fait même qu'elle se souvienne de l'existence de cette dernière en était une preuve irréfutable.

- Je vois….. c'était déjà à la mode à l'époque de mettre mon courrier à sac, lança-t-elle en lançant des regards venimeux aux lueurs assassines à Rogue ainsi qu'au vieux sorcier.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il comme s'il n'avait subi aucune interruption, je pensais au départ, que votre lien d'amitié exceptionnel en était la cause. Cependant, tu avoueras tout de même que la magie du professeur Rogue est d'un tout autre niveau que celle dont tu usais à l'époque ; elle aurait dû tout oublier.

- Peut-être l'incompétence du professeur Rogue est-elle tout simplement en cause ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer.

- Je l'ai donc surveillée pendant presque deux ans ! reprit rapidement le vieux sorcier avant que les hostilités entre Rogue et Elodie reprennent. Puis, des phénomènes étranges ont commencé à se produire. Les sorciers que nous avions placés près d'elle nous ont rapporté qu'elle prédisait des évènements majeurs pour les jours à venir. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment elle était capable de toutes ces choses, alors…

- Alors, intervint Nathalie, exaspérée du fait que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, ils m'ont envoyé un…. « émissaire », grimaça-t-elle, pour me proposer leur aide. Dans la mesure où je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi depuis deux ans, j'ai pensé que s'ils m'apprenaient à maîtriser mon pouvoir, je serais en mesure de savoir ce que tu étais devenue !... J'en ai posées des questions, siffla-t-elle en lorgnant Dumbledore d'un œil mauvais, on me répondait toujours la même chose : « elle a disparu à la fin de l'année scolaire, et plus personne ne l'a jamais revue ! »

- L'on vous a déjà expliqué pourquoi, coupa Lupin.

- Ca va, ça va, on sait ; c'est pour éviter des problèmes superflus et par-dessus tout, c'est « pour vous protéger, miss Crow ! » finit-elle en grossissant sa voix, et prenant des traits plus durs.

Derrière elle, Elodie entendait Rogue siffler entre ses dents. Il n'appréciait guère le comportement de son amie.

- Toujours est-il, reprit-elle, que vous m'avez bien eue ! On ne ment pas sur de telles choses ! s'empourpra-t-elle. Ca faisait deux ans que je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'elle, et vous m'avouez seulement maintenant, et par la force des choses, que vous saviez ce qu'elle était devenue !

- En fait, la coupa Dumbledore, nous avons retrouvé sa trace il y a seulement quelques mois, rectifia-t-il. Nous sommes tout de même restés plus d'un mois dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts se retourna vivement vers son amie.

- Alors, où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'as-tu donné aucun signe de vie ? Quand j'ai vu au journal télévisé que ta maison avait brûlé et que tes parents y avaient péri, j'ai essayé de te joindre, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter ton école. Et comme tu n'avais plus du tout de famille suite aux attentas qui ont suivi, je me demandais où tu irais vivre à la fin de tes études…. Tu aurais dû me joindre, on t'aurait aidée !

- Parce que tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'en avais eu la possibilité ? fit-elle remarquer d'un ton froid. Lord Voldemort t'aurait sûrement supprimée toi aussi s'il avait su qu'il me restait encore des proches !

- Je sais pas, murmura Nathalie, ……. Je ne sais pas su tout ce qu'il a bien pu se passer durant cette zone d'ombre de ta vie, et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule.

- Ben tu vois, dit-elle en relevant sa manche, collant ainsi son avant-bras sous le nez de son amie, il s'est produit tout un tas de trucs qui font qu'hier, lorsque j'ai essayé de rentrer dans l'école, on a tenté de me tuer ! Je suis au service de celui contre lequel tu te bats, et mon rôle c'était de t'éliminer !

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment…

- T'es pas une mauvaise fille, balbutia-t-elle un peu troublée, tu es juste un peu paumée c'est tout ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a prise pour te ranger du côté de ceux qui ont massacré ta famille ?

- Il m' pris que tous les miens n'ont pas été assassinés… mon frère vit, quelque part, mais Voldemort le surveille de près : je n'ai par conséquent pas le choix, je lui dois allégeance, je dois lui obéir………. Et puis,… il y a aussi la vengeance !

- Tu comptes te venger de ce sorcier ?

- Pas seulement ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais…. notre cher professeur de potions est un mangemort lui aussi…..

Nathalie se retourna vivement vers l'homme dont la mâchoire se contractait en écoutant parler sa congénère.

- Il sert d'espion à Dumbledore, il sait donc tout ce qui se trame chez les mages noirs

dans la mesure où il est le plus fidèle partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui signifie, qu'en temps normal, il a pour mission de délivrer ce qu'il sait à l'Ordre ! Tu connais l'existence de l'ordre du phénix, je présumé ?

la jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et l'invita à continuer.

- Si Dumbledore était au courant de tout, il aurait pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé à mes proches, il aurait pu sauver ma famille ! s'écria-t-elle. Seulement, reprit-elle plus bas, il n'a rien fait,… rien !

Elle tourna son regard vers les trois sorciers et s'écarta légèrement d'eux.

- Pour cela, continua-t-elle, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais !

- ….. Que tu me croies ou pas, dit le vieux directeur, je peux t'assurer que ni le professeur Rogue ni moi n'étions au courant de ce que préparait Voldemort.

- Hn… Dans ce cas, c'est pire ! C'est l'incompétence de vos agents qui aura fait qu'ils n'auront pas su accomplir leur devoir correctement ! cingla-t-elle en toisant Rogue avec mépris. Et…. c'est moi qui en ai payé le prix fort.

- Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain-là, Merson, retentit la voix de velours sur l'acier, sur l'échelle de l'incompétence, je crois pouvoir avancer que votre palier est bien plus élevé que le mien.

- Elodie, coupa le sorcier à la longue barbe d'argent avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à la provocation du maître des potions, tu ne peux pas reprocher une telle chose au professeur Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas savoir…

- Mais ce n'est pas envers lui que sont dirigés mes ressentiments….. c'est envers vous !

- Vous pataugez dans l'incohérence Merson ! cracha Rogue.

- Ouh non, je suis bien plus lucide que vous ne le croyez !

- Elodie, vous ne pouvez pas dire de telles choses, si le….

- Non, Remus, le stoppa Dumbledore, elle a raison. Elle est dans son bon droit de m'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé. Je ne m'en défends pas. Si j'avais été un peu plus vigilent, ce drame aurait pu être évité.

Elle serra les dents, refusant d'entendre de tels propos.

- Mais, reprit-il lentement, mon attention était concentrée ailleurs. Je ne suis pas infaillible.

- Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux plus entendre vos pitoyables tentatives de justification !

- Je n'essaye pas de me disculper…. J'essaye seulement de t'expliquer.

- Je ne veux rien savoir !

C'était déjà si dur d'avoir à le détester lui aussi, s'il trouvait le moyen de s'innocenter, vers qui projetterait-elle sa haine ? Elle sentit son amie poser une main sur son épaule, et cessa de trembler.

- J'aimerais que vous nous accordiez un peu de temps seules ! demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour de ses yeux verts et perçants, chacun des trois sorciers.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres professeurs de sortir à sa suite, ce que Rogue ne fit pas sans difficulté.

Alors, c'était comment ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Vous n'avez pas d'avis ? Vous trouvez que je fais chier avec mes questions à la con ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! -

Oh regardez le joli petit carré mauve en bas à gauche de l'écran, ne voyez plus que le joli petit carré mauve, ne soyez plus qu'un avec le joli petit carré mauve……


	18. Chapter 18

Héhé, désolée pour les mecs qui peut-être suivent cette fic, si toutefois lecteurs mâles il y a, mais dans ce chapitre-ci, il va y avoir une conversation assez pesante pour eux puisqu'il s'agit des légendaires conversations entre filles….. - Oh tant que j'y pense, j'ai lu dans un magazine, qu'ils allaient supprimer pleins de scènes avec Rogue dans le prochain Harry Potter qui sort au ciné ! Dégoûtée ! Ils en supprimeront beaucoup d'autres aussi, mais bon, c'est pas une raison, déjà j'aurais trop aimé le voir lire le magazine de Hermione à haute voix devant toute la classe, ou alors se prendre le bec avec Karkarof. S'ils annulent la scène où il montre la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, je crois que je fais flamber la salle ! SACRILEGE !

**RAR : **

**Mandragora : **Tu sais, le chemin de la lumière n'est pas forcément le meilleur à suivre….. NON, NE VA PAS VERS LA LUMIERE ! NOOOOOONNNNNNNNN, ARGH ! D'accord j'arrête ! En fait, Lupin …. Eh ben, tu verras bien…. - Je pense qu'elle en veut beaucoup aux deux, parce que Rogue aurait dû savoir et que Dumbledore aurait dû réagir, il a tellement l'air invincible que lorsqu'il commet des erreurs, on lui en veut à mort, un peu comme pour la mort de Sirius Black. Le fou rire, c'est ignoble, surtout quand tu as une prof de philo acariâtre qui fait trop peur, que t'es au premier rang et que si tu ouvres la bouche elle te fout à la porte, alors quand en plus elle te sort qu'on a tous un lointain en nous… ben forcément…. On ne maîtrise plus rien ! Je dois connaître le code pénal et le civil, ils font 2500 pages chacun c'est écrit en tout petit, et ce qui est encore mieux c'est qu'on dirait que les articles ont été écrits de manière codée pour que tu ne captes rien. En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien ! Moi, la coloration je pense que je ne ferai rien, le coup de la dernière fois m'a un peu foutu le bad, du coup, je garde ma couleur naturelle. J'aurais aimé te voir en fac ! mdr avec une tête multicolore ! Allez, bisous et merci pour tout !

**Queudever : **OH, JE T'AIMEUUUUU, c'est trop gentil ce que tu dis sur ma fanfic, ça me fait trop plaisir - La patience est une qualité rare, que je n'ai pas trop non plus, MDR ! Enfin, en tout cas, pour la fin, je ferais au mieux en essayant que ça colle bien à l'histoire, c'est pour ça que je te dis, ne te fais pas trop d'idées ! Bisous la puce je t'adore !

**Winter Moon Light : **Moi non plus la patience et moi ça fait trois et demi !- Et comme je ne suis pas fan des gosses non plus, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage ! Surtout, les enfants de maintenant, ils passent leur temps à t'insulter à faire des conneries, et toi tu ne peux rien leur dire parce que t'as les parents derrière qui font : « oh mais il est petit, il ne sait pas encore ce que ça veut dire » Tu parles que quand un môme de huit ans te traite de pétasse il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire ! Pff ! Il n'y a plus de jeunesse ! L'adresse de mon blog elle était dans le chapitre précédent : http/hotohori-saizo. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que celui qui vient te plaira tout autant. Bisous -

**Malicia-Moony : **T'en fais pas, ça m'arrive souvent aussi de rire comme une demeurée devant mon PC, ma mère croit que je suis folle, mais moi je sais bien que c'est faux….enfin, faut le dire vite. D'ailleurs si tu aimes bien les fics marrantes, il y en a une que j'ai commencé à lire et que je reviewerai quand j'aurais du forfait, parce qu'elle est vraiment énorme ; c'est « le seigneur des cachots ». Elle est vraiment à se pisser dessus ! Moi j'adore, elle est super bien écrite en plus ! Ben merde, je me suis pourtant pas trompée en tapant le lien de mon blog, essaie en enfonçant la touche contrôle en même temps que tu clickes ou alors essaye en retapant l'adresse. Non, je commence les cours le 26, ça me fait peur, ça me fait chier, et surtout, je vais me retrouver toute seule…. BOUHOUHOU ! T.T Rétablis-toi vite quand même et fais attention à la santé, remarque moi aussi je commence à avoir la crève ! Je peux parler, allez, gros bisous ma chérie ! Je t'adore !

**Keana : **Ah ben en fait, son attention était concentré sur Harry vu que chaque fin d'année il lui arrive une cacouille avec Voldemort, et puis, peut-être sur autre chose aussi….. On verra ! Et oui, Rogue est un être complexe et tu n'as pas fini d'en voir avec la complexité de ce mec ! Bouh, c'est dommage, pour ta rentrée, tu rentres en quoi ? Et puis bon courage ! De toute façon, je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais plus mettre les mises à jour aussi souvent non plus ! Parce que boulot oblige, je serai en fac aussi ! Allez, bonne reprise ! Bisous-

**Etincelle de vie : **Vi, je sais que mea culpa c'est de l'espagnol, mais j'ai dit latino pour faire un jeu de mots, mais c'était un bide comme d'habitude, je sais bien MDR ! Pour ce qui est des dessins, j'en ai des nouveaux de ma fic, le problème c'est que deux d'entre eux sont des formats A3 et les deux autres, je ne sais pas où je pourrais les caser, car c'est mon amie qui fait les mises à jour, c'est son site. Pour ce qui est du blog, vous êtes nombreux à ne pas arriver à y aller. C'est bizarre, j'ai réinscrit l'adresse dans la réponse de Winter Moon Light. Enfin, Hotohori, je savais que c'était l'empereur du Konan dans un manga, c'est pour ça que Nath m'a surnommée comme ça, parce que je fais hautaine, sympa. (pour d'autres raisons aussi mais chut !) Par contre pour Saizo, j'avais fait exprès de créer un pseudo qui n'existait pas, et puis un jour sur Google, j'ai vu un cochon à la con qui s'appelait comme ça, j'étais trop dégoûtée ! Bref, le pseudo actuel ne vient pas d'un manga, j'ai essayé de créer un truc aux sonorités un peu différentes et que personne ne pouvait avoir, et finalement…… ben voilà ! J'ai adoré ta review je me suis trop marrée en la lisant ! Je t'adore++ bisous !

**Superfan : **Kikou, moi mon frère a deux ans et demi de plus que moi, il fait 21 ans en Décembre mais maintenant qu'il est en école d'ingé, c'est mieux je peux utiliser l'ordi plus souvent ! C'est vrai que Djeyanna est vraiment super ! Bisous, la puce, à bientôt !

**Maria-Juana : **Et oui, tu es MON lecteur masculin, le seul et l'unique ! C'est un peu triste quand on y pense ! Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ? Ou alors peut-être es-tu comblé d'être entouré de fille plus belle les unes que les autres ! - Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dira tant que tu n'auras pas vu nos tronches parce que peut-être qu'on est terrifiantes ou alors franchement très laides ! -

Moi j'opte pour la première, pour deux raisons ; la première c'est qu'une bande de sévyphiles c'est forcément flippant et la seconde c'est qu'une fille ça peut pas être laid. Bon j'arrête mon délire féministe et de fais pleins de gros bisous, merci pour tout, et à bientôt !

**Jersey : **Qui a dit qu'on était bizarre ? Attend je te paris que c'est des mecs, ben tu leur montre des photos de Mali et de moi, et ils vont baver de voir trois si jolies filles accro à un mec acariâtre au nez crochu. Bande de tâches. Ceux qui aiment Sevy, c'est parce qu'ils ont compris toute la complexité du perso et qu'ils aiment les gens à charisme. Na ! Ta review était parfaite ne t'en fais pas, et puis si tu as besoin d'aide pour les maths, n'hésite pas ! Allez, gros bisous la puce, je t'adore ma chérie d'amour !

Elles discutèrent deux heures durant, ne voyant pas le temps défiler. La jeune femme se hâta de rattraper le temps perdu, elle répondit à toutes les interrogations de son amie, lui divulguant par là-même ce sui lui était arrivé ces deux dernières années. Cependant, elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas mentionner deux détails ; son aventure avec Rogue… et sa mésaventure avec le Lord.

- Et donc, demanda-t-elle, on vous a envoyé Harry et Ron ici ?

- Oui, pour protéger le collège, paraît-il. Entant qu'Aurors en formation, cela faisait partie de leurs obligations.

- Et…. tu les as rencontrés….. tu, … tu leur as parlé ?

- Bien sûr, ils sont très gentils. On a pas mal parlé de ta folle année à Poudlard, donc ils savent parfaitement qui je suis par rapport à toi. Et puis, ils étaient un peu dans le même cas que moi : ils pensaient que tu….. enfin que tu étais….

- Morte ? acheva la jeune femme la mine lugubre.

- On peut le dire comme ça oui.

- Et tu as rencontré Hermione Granger ?

- Non, mais ils m'ont beaucoup parlé d'elle….. ça a l'air d'être une chouette fille !

- Elle l'est ! fit-elle en plissant les yeux sous la douleur.

De nouveau, sa marque lui brûlait la peau.

- Il t'appelle c'est ça ? demanda son amie.

- Oui, sshhhhh, c'est ça mais….. comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

- Eh bien, c'est le professeur Lupin qui m'a parlé des mangemorts hier soir, pour me mettre un peu au parfum après que j'ai fait une crise d'hystérie pour venir te voir…… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, il a l'air d'insister !

- Je n'irai pas, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Pas encore ! Il peut toujours tutter !

- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des ennuis si tu n'y vas pas ?

La jeune femme ne put contenir le sourire amer qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, il serait inconscient de me nuire,….. physiquement en tout cas ! (toute façon, je crois que côté moral, il n'y a plus grand-chose à torturer --)

- Pourquoi ça ? interrogea Nathalie surprise par une telle réponse.

- Pour rien…… il a besoin de moi c'est tout, se reprit- la jeune femme de justesse. Et toi, changea-t-elle de sujet, arborant un sourire en coin, tu t'amuses bien avec Lupin ?

- Bah, soupira-t-elle, c'est un vieux rabat-joie qui passe son temps à me donner des leçons de morale. Et tu me connais, j'ai horreur des faiseurs de remontrances !

- Ouais, je sais ! Mais tu as remarqué ?

- Remarqué quoi ?

- Que tu n'as pas l'air de le laisser indifférent ? taquina son amie son sourire s'intensifiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? s'empourpra-t-elle. (en plus c'est pas vrai, elle, elle plaît aux gars de notre âge, et moi j'attire que les vieux ! Oh bad ! --')

- Nath' ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu nous fais le remix de Kiwi le Homard ? railla Elodie.

- Hahaha ! simula la seconde. C'était vraiment très spirituel ! Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ; du genre ton humour à deux ronds !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon humour à deux ronds ? Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a appris cette expression un été où tu t'étais cramé la façade en allant au bord de la mer, se moqua Elodie (nath un jour on est allées à l mer ensemble, c'était il y a deux ans, elle est revenue le lendemain sa tronche avait doublé de volume sans vous mentir ; allergie au soleil ! mdr ! Hyper douloureux par contre la pauvre ! Alors je suis passée voir la convalescente chez elle avec une boîte de bonbons Harribo qu'on a mangé devant un épisode de « Marmalade Boy » et ça allait de suite mieux- ! C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'on a su qu'il fallait dire Guinta et pas Jinta… bon ok j'arrête de tergiverser !)

- Et ta susceptibilité aussi !

- Mouais,… t'es bien placée pour me reprocher ma susceptibilité toi aussi ! Mais fais gaffe hein, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, parce que maintenant, j'ai enfin les moyens de me permettre de l'être.

- Arrête ! clama son amie en réprimant un tremblement de dégoût. On dirait Mister Rogue, il a déteint sur toi ou quoi ? (ma pauvre tu crois pas si bien dire, et si tu savais à quel point !)

- Ah mais c'est vrai que tu dois le côtoyer pas mal du coup, maintenant ! remarqua Elodie. Alors ?

- Parle-moi d'un cauchemar ! soupira-t-elle d'un air exténué qui fit beaucoup rire son amie.

- A ce point ?

- Attends ! Tu le connais pas ou quoi ?

- Si, si, merci ! J'ai eu ma dose !

- Mais ça me fait penser, commença Nathalie avec un air sournois, tu l'aimais bien il fut un temps non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda la jeune femme aux yeux bruns en rougissant fortement.

- Ecoute ma chère, je ne sais pas si tu as fait des progrès dans le domaine de la magie, mais pour ce qui est de cacher tes sentiments, tu es toujours aussi nulle !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est un type abominable je te rappelle, il est mauvais et…

- ….. méchant, la coupa son amie. Et puis, c'est un criminel arrogant et prétentieux ! Et il a un de ces airs vicieux….

- Hé oh, on va se calmer là hein ! intervint Elodie en se relevant. Tu ne le connais pas assez pour te permettre de le juger comme ça. Et puis, il n'est plus un criminel, et il n'a rien de vicieux !

Incrédule, elle vit un large sourire s'étaler sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu ? Tu viens de prendre sa défense !

- C'est normal ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le critiquer !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça madame ? demanda-t-elle le regard toujours moqueur.

- Parce que tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais tout simplement. C'est vrai qu'il a des travers ; il est associable, acariâtre, sarcastique, blessant, cynique et froid, mais….mais…..il est au service de Dumbledore. Il est du bon côté !

- Et alors, tu n'es pas avec Dumbledore et pourtant tu es une fille bien !

A ces paroles, la jeune femme laissa éclater un rire amer, comme c'est cocasse !

- Ma pauvre, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire pour le Lord !

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence pesant. Voyant le regard dément et étrangement sombre de son amie, Nathalie n'osa pas continuer sur cette voie et préféra continuer de plaisanter sur Rogue, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Je vois…. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on le critique, ça te rend furieuse ! Donc, on en revient à ce que je disais tout à l'heure !

- Arrête un peu avec ça !

- C'est si difficile pour toi de dire que tu es complètement dingue de lui ?

- …………. Oui ! répondit la jeune femme le plus calmement et le plus sincèrement du monde.

A nouveau le silence pesant…..

- Et puis, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait à TOI pour que tu en dises autant de mal ? reprit.

la jeune femme.

- Primo : il m'a menti à ton sujet….

- Comme tout le monde ici ! fit justement remarquer Elodie.

- Secundo et arrête de m'interrompre s'il te plaît : il me traite comme un chien, et tertio : je n'aime pas beaucoup son attitude vis-à-vis du professeur Lupin !

- Mouais, en fait les seules excuses valables dans ton syllogisme c'est : J'aime Lupin. Rogue n'aime pas Lupin. Donc je n'aime pas Rogue !

- N'importe quoi….. hum !

- Tu sais, tu me soupçonnes d'en pincer un peu pour Rogue, mais pour moi, toi tu es amoureuse de Lupin, j'ai tort ?

- ……. Ché pas !

Elles se murèrent à nouveau dans un long mutisme, avant que la jeune femme, qui recommençait à cogiter de nouveau sur ses problèmes, n'en prenne parti son amie :

- Dis Kouraï ? tu crois que…. enfin…. toi, tu en penses quoi de tout ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben….. qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais faire ? A propos de ma situation actuelle ?

- Si ton frère est réellement dans la ligne de mire de ce psychopathe, quoi qu'en disent les autres, il me semble que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de tes actes.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, AOUTCH !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il m'appelle, il est énervé !... Mais si je n'ai pas l'assentiment de Dumbledore, je ne peux absolument pas quitter cet endroit ! Et s'il apprend que j'ai failli à ma mission et que je me suis faite prendre….

- Tu veux peut-être que je te donne ma tête en guise de preuve que tu m'as bien eue ? lui proposa l'autre avec ironie.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit ! Aïe !

La sensation de brûlure s'intensifiait, elle serrait à présent son avant-bras gauche contre sa poitrine et sifflait entre ses dents pour essayer de contenir la douleur ; des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? proposa Nathalie.

- Non ! Ca va aller ! Il faut que j'aie une conversation avec Dumbledore !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis sa prisonnière…. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il compte faire de moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'introduis dans l'école sans y avoir été invitée. Et ce coup-ci, mon intention était de tuer quelqu'un (son amie leva le poing en l'air en signe de triomphe)….. ça m'étonnerait qu'il me laisse partir avec de simples remontrances comme à l'accoutumée ! fit-elle remarquer.

Elle se releva brusquement de la table sur laquelle elles étaient assises, et tituba dangereusement ; il lui semblait que la chaleur émanant de sa marque, se propageait à présent dans sa tête.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda Nathalie en la retenant par un bras, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ! De plus, il me semble que tu as un cours qui t'attend non ?

- Oui ! Mais il n'est pas encore arrivé !

- Je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver…. Bon, je dois aller voir la grand manitou, dit-elle en arborant un sourire crispé en sortant de la salle. A plus !

Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin du couloir, elle s'adossa contre le mur ; la douleur était tenace ; elle avait l'impression que son corps entier s'embrasait…..Il devait vraiment avoir hâte qu'elle rentre lui faire un rapport… ou bien il était inquiet pour sa progéniture. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et grimaça : elle espérait terriblement que si un semblant de vie avait pu naître là-dedans, son traitement de choc l'avait anéanti. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prit une profonde inspiration, puis entreprit de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore dont elle connaissait mieux le chemin maintenant qu'elle ne fréquentait plus l'école. (ben tu m'étonnes ! Avec le nombre de fois où elle s'est faite chopper ! ) Cela dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas à chaque fois, de se heurter à l'éternelle statue de griffon qui barrait l'entrée de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du vieux mage. Cependant, une fraction de seconde après son arrivée, la statue se mit à pivoter sur elle-même, elle se recula pour laisser la descendre la personne qui allait en sortir…… mais non, personne n'en sortit…. On l'invitait à entrer, comme si elle était attendue. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle hésita un moment, puis leva le bras pour frapper à la porte, mais encore une fois, elle fut devancée par le directeur :

- Entre donc ! l'invita Dumbledore depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Aussi, elle poussa la porte de la pièce s'attendant à trouver un Dumbledore seul, assis derrière son bureau, le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard acier pétillant de son habituelle malice. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix enseignant à Poudlard (sauf Hagrid, parce que lui, il est gentil mais j'ai pas envie de le mettre !-) Toutefois, le directeur était bien tel que se l'imaginait ; assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton ( ben comme d'hab' quoi !). Devant une telle assemblée, elle feignit de ne pas avoir l'air surprise ou encore décontenancée.

- Eh bien, elle peut toujours vous attendre ! lança-t-elle en s'adressant à Lupin.

- De qui parlez-vous ? interrogea-t-il aussitôt.

- De Nathalie, de qui d'autre ? Elle vous attend pour une leçon que vous deviez lui donner ou je ne sais trop quoi ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant afin de montrer qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

- Nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler pour l'instant, dit-il d'un ton froid qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Sûrement, dit-elle d'un ton serein en s'asseyant sur un siège que le vieux sorcier venait de faire apparaître à la gauche du professeur McGonagall.

A l'évidence, les deux autres sorciers présents préféraient rester debout à faire les cens pas dans le bureau, ce qui donna bientôt le tournis à la jeune fille.

- J'avais pourtant cru être clair avec toi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, commença

alors Dumbledore, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

- Il s'en est passé des choses depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus ! répondit-elle abruptement. Tenez, le soir-même ! Des choses qui me mettent dans l'incapacité de perdre mon temps à écouter vos balivernes ! di-t-elle sachant pertinemment que Rogue ne manquerait pas de se faire remarque à cette réflexion.

Elle entendit derrière elle un reniflement méprisant, n effet…..ça n'avait pas mis longtemps ! Mais Dumbledore ne comprenait pas, non il ne pouvait pas comprendre……. elle se souvint alors du ton sec qu'il avait employé lors de leur dernière rencontre, le soir-même où Fumseck lui avait apporté sa lettre. Son regard se porta sur le perchoir de l'oiseau, elle se rendit compte de son absence. Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme, ce qui était fort possible d'ailleurs, son maître lui expliqua :

- Il est parti faire une….disons, une commission pour moi ! Mais tu as raison, reprit-il au cœur de la conversation, bien des choses se sont passées depuis notre dernier entretien. …. Et le professeur Rogue m'a mis au courant du projet de Lord Voldemort consistant à concevoir un héritier…… Il paraîtrait également que tu serais la principale protagoniste de ce projet.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, elle se retourna vivement sur son siège pour lancer à Rogue un regard assassin. Toutefois, quelque chose la titillait : pourquoi n'avait-il pas été raconter la totalité des faits : à savoir qu'elle avait déjà couché avec ce monstre. Et puis, comment avait-il su que telle était la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Voldemort lui-même, avait failli lui arracher la tête lorsqu'il avait vu sortir Rogue de sa chambre, craignant que son bras droit n'apprenne ce qu'il venait de faire ; Rogue n'avait pas été mis au courant. Il n'avait pas vu la discussion entre elle et lui dans sa tête le soir où il l'avait soumise au sort d'Occlumancie. Il l'aurait alors déduit……en revivant ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là…… Il avait compris…… il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas consentante, et pourtant…..il avait pris un malin plaisir à la blâmer, à la traiter de tous les noms de la création. Elle sentit la colère comprimer ses poumons. Elle lui lança un regard furieux. Quant à lui, il vrillait son regard pour essayer de la faire ciller. Pendant un bon moment, ils se défièrent du regard sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cède jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprenne finalement la parole :

- Nous devons donc trouver un stratagème pour te protéger de Voldemort sans que tu aies l'air suspecte à ses yeux !

- Me protéger ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Vous semblez oublier que je suis un mangemort infiltrée ici pour dilapider vos effectifs.

- Tu ne représentes pas un réel danger dans l'était de confusion dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma presque aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait prendre la réflexion du vieux sorcier. Après tout, cela signifiait qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du professeur McGonagall, elle ravala ses pensées optimistes….et puis après tout quoi ? Elle se fichait bien de leur pardon, c'était à eux de se faire pardonner ! ….. Merlin, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à avoir des raisonnements cohérents ?

- Le professeur Rogue, reprit-elle, n'était pas censé avoir vent de ce projet, ce qui signifie que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à savoir qu'il y a eu fuite, je serais la seule à en payer le prix ! Autrement dit, il serait préférable pour tous que vous abandonniez votre stupide projet, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! Il serait au final plus dangereux pour moi qu'autre chose…. Et puis je vous rappelle que je vis depuis deux ans auprès de lui ; si j'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'à maintenant sans votre aide, ce n'est certainement pas demain que je vous la demanderai !

- Mais dans ce cas, intervint le professeur McGonagall, pourquoi en avoir informé le professeur Rogue ?

- Je n'ai pas « informé » le professeur Rogue !

- Alors comment….

- Le professeur Rogue a eu l'indécence de venir se servir dans ma tête. Il a consulté es archives cérébrales sans demander l'autorisation au maître des lieux ! ironisa-t-elle en posant ses yeux rageurs sur lui.

- C'est exact, ajouta ce dernier. Et la…. « conversation » que j'y aie découverte entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous-même, m'a semblée vous en conviendrez, tout transcender en matière d'indécence !

Elle rougit vivement.

- Severus, comment voulez-vous qu'elle ait confiance en nous si vous forcez l'entrée de son esprit sans son accord ? réprima Dumbledore.

- N'ayez crainte, monsieur le directeur, je pense que c'est là, son entrée la mieux gardée !

C'en fut trop, quel culot ! Si avec une telle allusion ils n'avaient pas encore compris, c'est qu'ils étaient débiles. Elle se releva d'un mouvement brusque, verte de rage.

- Dîtes donc, commença-t-elle, vous voulez que l'on parle de vos talents de passe muraille à vous ?

- Assis ! ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que celui de s'exécuter, une moue renfrognée agrémentée du dégoût le plus profond qu'elle n'ait jamais éprouvé. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau sur les bancs de l'école et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il la considérait vraiment comme une gamine pour ce qui l'arrangeait.

- De toute manière, reprit-elle en essayant vainement de se clame, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi !

Le silence pesant, revint s'installer. Soudain, un claquement sec se fit entendre et tous les regards se braquèrent sur la fenêtre du bureau : Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, venait de donner un coup de bec contre le carreau pour que son maître lui ouvre. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses ailes continuaient de battre ; il était toujours en plein vol……il ne pouvait pas se poser : ses serres étant fermement resserrées sur ce qui semblait être un gros tas de chiffon. Dumbledore tendit sa main vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt avec fracas. L'oiseau s'engouffra alors dans la pièce et déposa délicatement le tas de chiffons sur le bureau de son propriétaire. En l'examinant avec plus d'attention, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose bougeait faiblement à l'intérieur ; elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, forçant sur sa vue pour essayer de distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. L'oiseau aux plumes d'or et de feu alla se poser sur son perchoir après que son maître l'ait remercié. Puis, reportant son attention sur la masse informe qui s'agitait sous son nez, de ses longs doigts noueux, il entreprit de défaire les morceaux de tissus, et bientôt, la jeune femme aperçut au milieu de cet artefact, une forme noire ébouriffée qui poussa un faible hululement. Il tourna faiblement sa tête vers Elodie, qui aurait pu reconnaître entre mille les yeux dorés et le croissant de lune argenté sur son front.

- Saizo ! s'exclama-t-elle…….. Mais…… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lança-t-elle froidement à Dumbledore.

Oh mais, quelle coïncidence, vous avez vu vous aussi ? Le petit carré violet est encore là, il faut en profiter, sautez-lui dessus avant qu'il ne s'échappe ! - Au fait, désolée, ce chapitre est prêt depuis bien longtemps mais comme j'ai un gros problème de ligne téléphonique je n'ai pas Internet pendant deux trois jours, j'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre ce soir, mais enfin ! Sans compter celui-ci, j'ai 4 autres chapitres en réserve, je viens de terminer de taper le 22. J'en tape le maximum parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir du temps durant la période scolaire, comme ça, vous tiendrez au moins un mois, à coup d'un chapitre par semaine. Mais bon, on est que jeudi soir, j'ai encore le temps d'en taper deux ou trois d'ici la rentrée ! Bisous à tous ! Ah qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses lecteurs chéris !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous, désolée, j'ai été longue, honte à moi, mais la reprise a été rude donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir en semaine, je suis désolée mais pour poster plus vite ce chapitre, je le fais en express, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je le ferai sans faute la prochaine fois ! Encore pardon, mais ne vous arrêtez pas s'il vous plaît, c'est ce qui me donne la force de continuer à poster alors que ma mère me casser les pieds pour m'interdire d'aller sur le PC ! Comme là, j'y suis à la youle, je fais vite !

Le hibou avait un étourdi et fixait sa maîtresse avec de petits yeux vitreux, comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un somme.

- Pourquoi l'avoir amené jusqu'ici ? Ca ne vous a pas suffi de le blesser ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment vous y êtes vous pris pour le faire sortir du repaire des mangemorts ? Un phénix ne passe pas inaperçu dans un lieu peuplé de mages noirs ! Pourquoi vous avez ça ? POURQUOI AVOIR ETE LE CHERCHER ? DE QUEL DROIT ?

Vraiment, ils allaient trop loin, comment voulaient-ils qu'elle leur fasse confiance un jour, s'ils manigançaient leurs coups en douce ?

- Calme-toi Elodie, murmura le vieux sorcier toujours aussi impassible.

- Expliquez-vous ! Quelles sont vos intentions ? Faîtes vite ! lança-t-elle froidement en fouillant dans la poche de sa cape.

Son regard empli de colère se figea sur le sombre professeur de potions, qui lui-même la fixait d'un œil sournois.

- Vous m'avez encore privée de ma baguette magique ! siffla-t-elle. Il va peut-être falloir commencer à arrêter cette comédie !

- Vous pensiez peut-être que j'allais vous laisser une telle arme dans l'enceinte de cette école ? Je vous ai vue à l'œuvre…. Vous avez peut-être réussi à convaincre l'assemblée de vos bonnes intentions inexistantes, pour ma part, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous !

Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres féminines.

- Peu importe ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour pratiquer la magie !

- Vous espérez sans doute nous neutraliser tous ? lâcha-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

- Allons, calmez-vous ! Tâchons (ouais c'est le mot ; des tâchons ! -) de conserver notre sang-froid ! intervint une fois de plus le vieux sorcier dont les traits semblaient de plus en plus las et fatigués. Ton animal, reprit-il, possède des caractéristiques particulières, trop particulières pour qu'il s'agisse d'un hibou somme toute banal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

Elle-même avait déjà remarqué que son compagnon était différent des autres oiseaux de son espèce, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de suffisamment important pour alarmer à ce point Dumbledore en personne.

- Approche un peu, dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Inquiète mais dévorée par la curiosité, elle s'exécuta et s'approcha du bureau sur lequel reposait Saizo. Elle lança un regard interrogateur au directeur.

- Je ne peux croire qu'avec les dons que tu as reçus, tu n'aies rien remarqué d'anormal lorsque tu es en contact avec lui !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Vois-tu le croissant de lune argenté sur son front, juste entre ses yeux ?

- Oui, et après ? s'impatienta la jeune femme qui depuis le temps avait déjà inspecté Saizo sous toutes les coutures.

- Cela signifie que ton animal appartient à une espèce de créatures magiques appelée : « Lunalumoris » il s'agit d'une espèce dont l'existence remonte à bien avant celle des sorciers, et sur laquelle on ne sait pratiquement rien….on en a même oublié jusqu'à leur existence…ce qui soit dit en passant arrangeait bien certains sorciers, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Ton hibou, reprit-il, n'en est pas un Elodie ! J'ai senti sa puissante aura dès qu'il a pénétré dans cette école pour la première fois comme quelques sorciers expérimentés peuvent le faire, ce qui était également le cas du professeur Rogue. Toutefois, une chose m'intrigue : la puissance de ces créatures est telle qu'ils ont la capacité de dissimuler leur aura, mais…. il ne l'a pas fait. Cela implique que le fait que l'on soit au courant de son existence ne lui pose aucun problème. Ce qui est…. très surprenant, contenu de leur histoire…., marmonna-t-il encore une fois plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme. Vois-tu c'est très surprenant dans la mesure où les sorciers t les Lunalumoris sont des ennemis de longue date ; la cause de leur disparition est en effet liée aux hommes……………… Ton compagnon m'intrigue beaucoup ; je veux savoir quelles sont ses intentions ! J'ai appris par le professeur Rogue qu'il était convalescent suite à une blessure assez sérieuse, j'ai donc profité dans l'occasion pour envoyer Fumseck afin qu'il m le ramène.

Plusieurs termes dans le vocabulaire dont usait le vieux sorcier ne lui plaisaient pas, entre autre celui de « profiter » de l'occasion, et l'allusion à la blessure de l'animal. Elle essaya toutefois de garder son calme.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec moi !

Elle avait du mal à croire ce que Dumbledore venait de lui révéler, son hibou n'était pas réellement un hibou, il était même très possible qu'il soit devenu son animal de compagnie de son plein gré afin de se venger des sorciers.

- N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression de devenir folle ? demanda-t-il.

- Non mais eh ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

- Je m'exprime pas, je m'explique, se précipita Dumbledore. Le pouvoir que tu détiens fait que tu as la capacité de ressentir ce que chacun ressent lorsque tu le souhaites, même si tu as encore un peu de mal à le maîtriser totalement.

Où Diable voulait-il en venir ?

- Les Lunalumoris ont entre autre le pouvoir de communiquer par télépathie avec les humains qui possèdent certaines prédispositions…. tu étais la maîtresse rêvée pour cet animal.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je n'ai pas choisi que Saizo devienne mon hibou, c'est lui qui l'a choisi ! C'est lui…. Qui aurait choisi ma compagnie ? répéta-t-elle ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur l'animal.

- Disons qu'il n'y est certainement pas étranger…… quoi qu'il en soit, il peut représenter une menace pour tous maintenant qu'il sait certaines choses, mais également pour toi ; nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a en tête !

- Le seul danger pour moi c'est vous ! cracha-t-elle. Si ce que vous racontez est vrai, cela signifie qu'il entend ce que nous disons, il comprend tout ce qu'il se dit ici, et il m'est intolérable que vous l'insultiez alors qu'il a toujours été présent à mes côtés pour me protéger….ce qui, rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, est loin d'être votre cas me semble-t-il ! De plus, ce que vous dîtes est parfaitement absurde, je n'ai jamais entendu de voix, mentit-elle.

- Parce que son état actuel ne lui permet sans doute pas d'établir une communication avec toi ; il est bien trop faible. Mais, je suis certain qu'avec sa blessure tu l'entendais, je me trompe ?

- PEU IMPORTE ! s'écria-t-elle en reprenant l'oiseau dans ses bras. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal sous prétexte que vous êtes trop lâche pour trouver des adversaires à votre taille ! C'est le seul parmi vous tous ici présent, sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter, il n'est pas question que je vous laisse en faire votre cobaye ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ! siffla-t-elle en se détournant vers la porte.

Rogue lui barra la route.

- Reposez-le ! ordonna-t-il en se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant elle, le regard menaçant.

- Sinon quoi ? fit-elle provocante.

- Laissez-la passer Severus ! dit fermement Dumbledore. Il lui appartient de décider. Je ne peux pas, ou plutôt….je n'ai pas l'intention de l'y obliger. De toute manière, il ne s'agit pas d'une priorité.

- Vous avez entendu ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une priorité Severus, minauda-t-elle.

La veine qui battait à la tempe de ce dernier signifiait clairement à quel point il avait envie de se jeter sur elle pour l'étriper.

- Alors, laissez-moi passer ! finit-elle plus sérieusement.

A contrecoeur, il s'écarta du passage sous le regard autoritaire du vieux sorcier. Elle serra Saizo un peu plus fort dans ses bras et sortit de ce bureau de fous à pas pressés sans se retourner, sachant tous leurs regards posés sur sa nuque. Son cœur débordait de colère et sa tête de questions sans réponses. Elle se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la salle où elle avait laissée son amie, visiblement, les choses ne changeraient jamais : elle serait toujours la seule à la comprendre quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée d'un coup de pied rageur, et elle alla claquer contre le mur de pierre avec violence. Son amie assise sur une des tables regardant par une fenêtre, sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise.

- T'es folle ou quoi ? s'écria-t-elle une main sur le cœur, la respiration haletante. Ne me

refais plus jamais un truc pareil !

La jeune femme passa outre les remontrances de son amie, et vint s'asseoir sur une table un peu plus loin de la sienne et fixa le tableau, le regard perdu comme ses songes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle finalement en voyant le visage déconfit de son amie.

- Rien ! répondit-elle froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

- Mon hibou !

A vrai dire elle n'en était pas si sûre.

- Sans blague ? Tu as un hibou toi ? Je peux le voir ? demanda-t-elle en sautant de son

perchoir, s'approchant du tas de chiffons que la jeune femme tenait fermement dans ses

bras.

Elle tira un des pans du tissu et découvrit la tête de l'animal.

- Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! s'extasia-t-elle devant le plumage d'ébène et les yeux d'or. Cette lune sur son front, c'est naturel ?

- Oui, se contenta de répondre l'intéressée, la tête visiblement ailleurs.

- Par contre, il n'a pas l'air bien…. fit-elle remarquer, il a l'air malade !

- Il l'est ! dit Elodie sortant de sa léthargie. Son aile a été brisée et il n'est pas encore rétabli. Cependant, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus fort la colère refaisant surface, certains on trouvé judicieux de l'amener ici pour faire montre de leur savoir de pacotille !

- Attend, attend, attend ! De quoi tu parles ? la coupa Nathalie.

- Dumbledore a envoyé son phénix chercher Saizo, expliqua-t-elle. Il voulait profiter de sa faiblesse actuelle pour l'amener ici.

- Mais, pour quoi faire ?

- Soit disant que lui, Rogue (elle esquissa une grimace de dégoût) et les autres auraient senti une aura hors du commun émanant de lui. Il paraîtrait qu'il serait le dernier spécimen d'une espèce rare qui s'est éteinte il y a de ça longtemps. Et…..il serait dangereux ! Pff, sornettes !

- Mais, pourquoi le gardes-tu s'il est dangereux ?

- Saizo est mon ami, dit-elle froidement en recouvrant de nouveau la tête du hibou d'un air indigné. Je le connais, il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse me nuire ! Bien au contraire, il m'a sorti d'embarras bon nombre de fois ! Ils ne le connaissent pas comme je le connais ! marmonna-t-elle en le serrant fortement contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur. Et il est hors de question que je les laisse lui causer du tort ! Ahhh !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Mon bras…me brûle ! parvint-elle à articuler difficilement.

- Attends ! dit la jeune femme aux yeux verts en cherchant quelque chose dans a poche de sa veste. Le professeur Lupin m'a appris un sort pour soulager les douleurs superficielles du corps. Ca m'étonnerait que ça fonctionne mais sait-on jamais….

- Tu pratiques la magie ? demanda la jeune femme avec stupéfaction.

- Ben oui !

- Tu as une baguette magique ?

- Ben oui ! fit-elle à nouveau en sortant l'instrument de sa poche.

L'objet en question, était plus petit que sa propre baguette de quelques centimètres, en contrepartie, le bois était bien plus brillant.

- Il y a quoi à l'intérieur ? questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Elles est en bois de rose, ventricule de dragon, répondit-elle fièrement Nathalie les yeux pétillants. Vingt sept centimètres quatre, rajouta-t-elle.

- Super, dit Elodie oubliant quelque peu ses préoccupations du moment, tu l'as achetée quand ?

- Il y a quelques mois, Lupin m'a amenée chez Ollivanders, une boutique qui se trouve sur un chemin trop bizarre, en fait on dirait la rue Sainte Catherine sauf que celle-ci est bien plus… magique ! finit-elle ne trouvant pas d'autre qualificatif. Le chemin de traverse je crois !

- Je connais….mais…….attend ! Quelques mois tu dis ? Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

- Ben….. quelques mois.

- Je suis venue ici récemment. Ces….. m'ont laissée passer leurs grilles tant qu'ils savaient que j'ignorais ta présence dans leurs murs ! s'écria-t-elle. Tout ça aurait pu être évité, ils m'ont enfoncée avec leur attitude méfiante de mer….. AIE !

A nouveau, sa marque devint douloureuse, mais à ce moment-là, bien plus qu'auparavant. A tel point, qu'elle se plia en deux pour serrer son bras contre son estomac. Soudain, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent légèrement pour voir entrer le professeur de potions. Il tenait quelque chose sous son bras qu'elle ne parvint pas à distinguer tant ses yeux étaient embrumés. Il s'approcha d'elles à grands pas et sans même la regarder, lui saisit le bras gauche et releva sa manche. Il eut un rictus et ajouta :

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

Elle tira rageusement son bras et le fixa d'un regard noir.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de solliciter ma présence, j'en ai donc conclu qu'il en était de même pour vous. Il ne fait que très rarement appel à moi lorsqu'il sait que je suis à Poudlard. Il veut certainement que je vous oblige à revenir, je suppose donc que ça fait un bon moment qu'il vous demande de revenir.

- Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'à Poudlard, il est impossible de sortir par magie et sans baguette….

- Vous vous gênez d'habitude pour venir réclamer !

- C'est ça, histoire de vous entendre encore une fois m'inonder de vos paroles d'amour ! ironisa-t-elle.

Il y eut un court instant de silence durant lequel les eux protagonistes se dévisagèrent avec dans le regard une lueur de défis.

- Venez ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Où ça ?

- Si vous ne rentrez pas sur le champ, il se doutera de votre échec. Qui ne s'en douterait pas ?... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous direz que vous avez réussi à éliminer votre cible : il ne doit pas savoir qu'elle est encore vivante, sans ça, il serait capable d'envoyer des agents qui eux, pourraient mener à bien cette mission.

- Oh, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Nathalie, comme c'est charmant, vous vous faîtes du souci pour moi, professeur Rogue !

- Vous aimez rire Crow, Lord Voldemort aussi, je pourrais organiser votre rencontre si vous ne cessez vos plaisanteries douteuses ! En ce qui me concerne, je ne pense pas que les arrogantes de votre espèce soient si indispensables que ça !

La jeune femme réprima un frisson d'effroi quant à la menace du mangemort.

- J'espère, reprit-il en reportant son attention sur Elodie, que vous serez capable d'interdire d'accès de votre mémoire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le temps que vous appreniez à maîtriser l'Occlumancie….. autant dire pas avant très longtemps ! fit-il sarcastique.

- Ah oui, et je peux savoir comment vous pensez que je puisse le faire, je viens à peine d'apprendre à maîtrise l'empathie !

- Je tâcherai de vous laisser le moins possible seule en sa présence.

- Charmante attention ! minauda-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers son amie, la serra brièvement dans ses bras, mais si fort cependant qu'elle faillit lui broyer les côtes. Elle lui lança avec un sourire :

- J'ai été vraiment très heureuse de te voir Kouraï ! Mais on se revoit bientôt….. A l'occasion, essaye de t'évader, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil en guettant du coin de l'autre les réactions du maître des potions.

- A bientôt, Hoto ! fit son amie avec un sourire triste.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfut derrière le sillage de la cape de Rogue.

Un moment plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le silence le plus complet devant les grilles du parc de l'école, quand il se retourna vers elle.

- Vous transplannez directement dans vos appartements. Je vous y rejoins.

- Pourquoi ? On perd du temps !

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seule avec lui ! Il pourrait voir que vous avez failli à votre mission ! Alors, faîtes-moi plaisir, et cessez les questions inutiles !

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent avant de transplanner juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le repaire, la jeune femme se retrouva debout sur son lit, erreur d'atterrissage, pensa-t-elle distraitement en sautant à bas de la couche. (et alors, j'ai fait pire en prenant mes cours de conduite, je me suis mangée la poubelle, et j'ai … enfin je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, ça serait trop long d'énumérer toutes les conneries que j'ai faites !)

CRAC

Rogue venait de transplanner juste derrière elle. Incommodée par une telle proximité, elle lui lança un regard venimeux avant d'aller déposer Saizo sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle put voir que le mangemort lui tendait quelque chose. Elle s'approcha et saisit le volume poussiéreux…. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par des yeux exaspérés.

- C'est un livre issu de la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Dans la mesure où vous n'avez pas daigné écouter Dumbledore quand il vous a parlé des origines de votre … animal, il a jugé bon que vous vous informiez par vous-même !

- Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Saizo ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ne prenez pas cet air de « je sais tout », que vous arboriez au collège, avec moi Merson ! Vos états d'âme et vos crises de nerfs n'intéressent que vous.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr lorsqu'il lui parlait comme ça : elle avait envie de le gifler, mais savait qu'il serait bien capable de lui rendre un retour ! Toutefois, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer que le problème ne venait pas exactement de là……elle répugnait à lui faire du mal tout simplement (ça, ça ne colle pas du tout à ma personnalité, que ce soit physique ou moral, je suis une vraie sadique ! - Quoi ? Pas normale ? Moi ? Mais naaaaannnnnnn, je préviens c'est tout ! MDR !). Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle ! (Et moi non plus d'ailleurs !)

- Vous n'irez pas loin sans ça !fit-il remarquer en lui tendant sa baguette magique avec un regard plein de mépris.

- Merci ! répondit-elle froidement en récupérant son bien, le dévisageant à son tour.

- Bien, il faut que nous y allions maintenant, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer vers la porte. Elle sortit, suivie de près par le sombre professeur qui lui faisait office d'escorte.

Avant de rentrer dans l'habituelle pièce où Voldemort siégeait, elle exhala l'air de ses poumons pour se donner du courage, et frappa.

Voilà, j'ai repris du poil de la bête, vu que je rentre en fac lundi prochain, je voulais avoir quelques chapitres en réserve, vu que je risque de n'avoir pas trop de temps, pou taper ! J'ai posté le 17 hier soir, mais il était un peu 1h00 du matin je crois-, donc j'en ai deux de prêts. Allez kissous à tous, et ….oh ! Vous avez vu ça ? Décidément, vous voilà harcelés par le petit carré bleu en bas de l'écran ! (en plus je dois être daltonienne, parce qu'un coup, il est mauve, après il est violet, et l'autre d'après, il est bleu MDR !)


	20. Chapter 20

Kikou, alors voilà je poste mon chapitre20, vous aimerez le 21 ! Et je réponds aux reviews ce que je n'avais pas fait la dernière fois, désolée !

**RAR : **

**Alone in the socks : **Salut la nouvelle, je suis contente que t'aies aimé ! C'est toujours agréable compte tenu de la longueur de ma fic, de s'entendre dire qu'on n'a pas pu s'arrêter avant d'avoir tout lu, je suis super contente ! Merci beaucoup !

**Etincelle de vie : **Toujours fidèle à ta réputation, ma chérie, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews de pur feu ! T'es la meilleure ! hotohori-saizo. vrai que j'ai chié ce con de bras, ça m'énerve trop ! Ouais, les lunalumoris j'ai choppé un dico de latin et j'ai cherché des noms pour symboliser la lune et la lumière, j'ai fait un mix après ! J'adore l'anecdote du poteau, moi une fois on était chez un bijoutier avec des amies, et en m'approchant de la vitrine je me la suis mangée, je te raconte pas comment il s'est foutu de moi, c'était marrant ! Merci à toi mon amie de croire en ma bonté naturelle ! Je t'aime toujours autant, bisous !

**Queudver : **Salut ma chérie, comment ça va ? J'adore le vélo, c'est ma spécialité, je connais center park de nom, mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds ! Une fois en mobylette au lycée, on passait l'ASSR, et en accélérant trop vite, je suis allée m'emplâtrer le cèdre au centre de la cour ! Les élèves qui avaient cours sont sortis aux fenêtres pour se foutre de ma gueule ! Bisous la puce !

**Mandragora : **Dis tu pourrais pas m'envoyer la photo de Rogue, je l'ai jamais trouvée ! T.T T'en fais pas pour ce qui est de rapprocher, ça va arriver t'inquiète !

**Teckie : **Salut la pitchoune, comment dire que ta review était géniale et qu'elle m'a fait super plaisir ? Ben je te le dis, ta review était géniale et elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis très flattée que tu aies eu le courage de tout lire d'un coup, ça prouve que tu as accroché, merci pour tout ! Bisous

**Malicia-monny : **Kikou, ouais je sais ce que c'est les ordinateurs à la con, j'en suis victime continuellement depuis 8 ans ! T'en fais pas, Elo/Rogue va entrer en vigueur dans pas longtemps ! La fac c'est nul ! Et j'ai pas fini de lire HP6, mais je sais comment ça finit, oh frustration !

**Jersey : **Coucou ma puce, ah non c'est vrai c'est ma petite fée des bois ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors le chapitre 21 t'a plu ? Hihihi ! Je t'adore la puce, gros bisous !

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Traîtresse, celle-là on lui file les chapitres à l'avance et elle ne poste plus de reviews ! C'est fini pour toi scélérat !

**Ombrage : **Oh ça faisait longtemps, comment ça va ? T'en fais pas c'est pas grave ! Ca me tarde que tu me donnes ton avis sur les autres chapitres ! Je t'adore toujours autant ! Allez gros kissous ma chérie ! Je t'aime fort !

- Ne soyez pas stupides ! entendit-elle derrière la porte encore fermée. Depuis le temps que je cherche à vous ramener, vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire l'affront de demander ma permission pour entrer !

Elle ne put réprimer un tremblement. Elle se retourna fébrilement vers Rogue, son cœur faisant des bonds à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle remarqua que son regard à lui restait figé sur le bois de la porte vernie…..étrangement vide. Il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de l'observer…… A force de l'examiner, elle finit par comprendre ce qu'il faisait : il se préparait….. Elle était persuadée qu'il était en train d'ériger une barrière de protection autour de son esprit afin d'empêcher Voldemort d'y pénétrer. Bien sûr, dans la mesure où il était un excellent occlumens, il aurait dû être capable d'agir sur le moment, mais…. face au tout puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres, mieux valait ne pas trop présumer de ses propres capacités. (belle leçon d'humilité, soit dit en passant !-) Il baissa finalement son regard de jais sur elle, et elle sut qu'elle devait entrer, pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Ta désobéissance dépasse l'entendement, fillette, siffla la voix glacée. De quel chef décides-tu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? ………… ; J'ai bien envie de t'infliger une bonne correction !

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! trancha-t-elle avec un aplomb effronté. Dans le cas présent, vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre !

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas ventre de la jeune femme, et Elodie vit qu'il n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de Rogue. Puis, il sourit, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur de démence.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de défier Lord Voldemort fillette ! Nous n'aurons qu'à remettre ça plus tard !

Si elle s'était attendue à ça (et oui, leçon numéro 1 : apprendre à fermer sa gueule dans les situations extrêmes ! -) … Elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds tant sa tête tournait, sa gorge se noua.

- Endolo….

- Attendez ! s'écria Rogue qui venait de la tirer brusquement par le bras, l'expédiant derrière lui avec force, pour prendre sa place.

Il se tenait humblement agenouillé devant son maître, et la jeune femme devinait bien à quel point il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir ainsi attisé la colère du Lord.

- Pousse-toi, Severus ! siffla Voldemort la rage faisant trembler ses fines lèvres. Comment oses-tu me défier ?

- Non, écou….

- NON ? éructa-t-il livide. TU TE PERMETS DE ME CONTREDIRE ?

- Je vous en prie, mon Seigneur, il lui était impossible de prévoir que Dumbledore la séquestrerait après qu'elle ait tué la voyante !

Ses sourcils se défroncèrent légèrement alors qu'il levait son regard pourpre vers la jeune femme toujours tremblante. Elle ne revenait toujours pas de ce que le maître des potions venait de faire pour elle.

- Alors comme ça tu as mené à bien ta mission ? demanda-t-il un air surpris sur son pâle faciès.

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en essayant de paraître le plus crédible possible.

- Hm….. tu n'as pas conscience des ennuis que tu viens de t'épargner par cette révélation……. Par contre, …..

Il tourna ses yeux injectés de sang vers le sorcier à genoux devant lui.

- ….. toi Severus, tu n'as pas idée de combien tu viens de t'en attirer ! Que ce soit par ton attitude à l'instant ou par ce pour quoi je t'ai fait appeler !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux ; ainsi donc, Voldemort n'avait pas rappelé Rogue auprès de lui pour qu'il la fasse revenir à elle….. il avait fait quelque chose….. quelque chose qui contrariait énormément le Lord.

- Sors ! siffla-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Elle lança un bref regard au professeur de potions mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fallut que Rogue lui lance un regard noir pour qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'elle devait partir. Elle s'exécuta.

Elle ne se sentait pas tranquille de l'avoir laissé seul en compagnie de ce monstre dont la fureur semblait ineffable. Finalement, elle retourna dans ses quartiers privés.

Alors qu'elle pensait toujours au sort de son ancien professeur, le grimoire posé sur son lit attira son attention. Elle s'avança lentement, et prit précautionneusement l'ouvrage entre ses mains, s'asseyant sur sa couche. Elle gardait son regard braqué sur la couverture de cuir tâchée par l'humidité. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle se sentait prête à découvrir ce que ce livre allait lui révéler….. si elle désirait réellement tout savoir tout ce que les pages jaunies allaient lui apprendre sur son compagnon. D'une part, elle ressentait cette curiosité piquante qui la poussait à ouvrir l'épais volume, mais d'autre part, elle craignait plus que tout les révélations qui seraient faîtes. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Saizo, blotti dans le tas de chiffons, puis reporta son attention sur le grimoire posé sur ses genoux. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit d'un coup sec, tournant la première page, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa la respiration. La gravure d'un hibou ressemblant trait pour trait à Saizo occupait la totalité de la surface de la feuille. Juste au-dessus, une ligne écrite en latin dont elle ne comprenait pas un mot. Elle se surprit à espérer que le reste de l'ouvrage ne serait pas écrit dans cette même langue alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle n'était pas certaines de vouloir savoir. Dumbledore savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas même des rudiments de latin, il ne lui aurait tout de même pas procuré un grimoire qu'elle n'aurait pas su déchiffrer.

Elle tourna encore une page, une vague de soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était capable de comprendre certains articles. Elle sut alors qu'elle voulait en savoir plus, beaucoup plus.

Pour ce qu'elle réussit à comprendre de cet ancien langage, elle fut tout à fait stupéfaite.

Les Lunalumoris étaient des créatures magiques très anciennes et aux pouvoirs difficilement égalables par les sorciers. Leur existence remontait à bien avant celle des hommes et des sorciers. Le croissant de Lune entre leurs yeux était caractéristique de leur espèce, cependant elle ne trouva nulle part sa signification si ce n'est le signe de ralliement de toute une espèce.

A l'époque où le monde sorcier a connu son apogée, les plus vaniteux voulurent faire montre de leur suprématie et fédérer les autres espèces magiques. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que remonte l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Au début du onzième siècle, ils furent exterminés.

La plupart des pouvoirs de ces créatures restent inconnus à ce jour, on aurait voulu effacer toute trace de leur existence en évitant volontairement de les mentionner. Il n'existe aucun ouvrage dans lequel est mentionné le massacre des Lunalumoris, ou encore la forme de magie dont ils usaient. On suppose de part le symbole sur leur front qu'elle est d'origine lunaire.

Elle feuilleta plusieurs fois le livre mais ne pouvait en comprendre la plus grande partie ; la plupart des textes regorgeaient de runes anciennes ou encore de symboles inconnus.

Cela faisait bien une bonne heure qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, à tenter de déchiffrer l'ouvrage, le nez plongé dans les gravures, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas lourds dans le couloir. Personne ne venait d'habitude dans cet étage du repaire. Les pas traînants se rapprochaient de plus en plus, puis d'un seul coup, plus rien. Elle saisit sa baguette magique et se redressa vivement. Elles resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte, puis finalement, se rassit sur son lit, et reprit le grimoire qu'elle rouvrit à la page trois cent quatre vingt quatorze (dans Harry Potter 3, Rogue il leur demande « ouvrez vos livres à la page trrrouasssan quatrrrevin quatoorrrze, je voulais rendre hommage, dans ma fic, normalement, c'est la page 184 184, tout le monde s'en fout, mais c'est pas grave, il fallait que ça sorte !) où elle avait vu des symboles familiers.

Soudain, trois coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter…. Trois coups sans force et étrangement espacés les uns des autres. Elle braqua à nouveau son regard brun sur la porte en bois et vit la poignée commencer à se tourner…… pour bientôt laisser apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, la haute silhouette du professeur Rogue. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il ne répondit pas…..elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son visage ne reflétait aucune expression et que ses yeux d'habitude si glaciaux, avaient perdu toute lueur. Un détail la marqua particulièrement ; il respirait bruyamment. Alors qu'elle se levait pour lui demander des explications sur cette intrusion impromptue, elle vit avec stupéfaction, ses yeux rouler sur ses paupières et il s'écroula dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Quand elle reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements, elle se rua vers ce corps inerte, gisant sur le sol avec un gémissement presque plaintif. Elle essaya de le ramener à lui en le secouant et en lui criant dessus, mais rien ne semblait y faire.(fout lui des baffes!mdr) Son cœur commençait à s'emballer, une indescriptible douleur lui compressait la poitrine alors qu'une boule naissante dans sa gorge lui donnait envie de pleurer. (ça change !) Elle saisit son poignet pour tenter de percevoir son pouls mais elle ne sentait rien. Affolée, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, elle se rendit compte qu'un léger battement le maintenait encore en vie et que sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme d'une faible respiration irrégulière. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit : il vivait. Elle saisit alors ses bras et entreprit de le soulever pour le porter sur son lit. Elle y parvint avec une étrange facilité ; sans doute la panique et la peur décuplaient-elles ses forces !

Lorsqu'elle l'eut installé sur sa couche, après avoir déplacé ses affaires et Saizo, elle se mit à chercher la cause de son malaise. Elle ne trouvait pas….. elle fut prise de tremblements et dut passer ses mains froides sur son visage afin de se calmer. Et c'est ce faisant qu'elle s'aperçut que sa joue qui était entrée en contact avec la poitrine de Rogue était couverte de sang. Elle fixa un instant sa main tremblante, la porta de nouveau à son visage et l'observa encore, une lueur terrifiée dans le regard. Elle figea son regard humide sur le visage de l'homme inconscient, étendu sur son lit. Elle dégrafa sa cape d'un geste maladroit, et lançant des regards furtifs au visage à la peau diaphane, elle se mit à défaire les boutons de sa veste.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva face au torse ensanglanté de l'homme. Au centre de son thorax, une tâche de sang si sombre qu'elle en paraissait noire s'étendait jusqu'aux extrémités de son buste. Elle se précipita vers son armoire et en sortit plusieurs flacons ainsi que des rouleaux de bandages. Elle attrapa sur l'étage inférieur un grand morceau de tissu blanc qui ressemblait à un vieux tee-shirt, qu'elle déchira à l'aide de ses dents pour en faire des compresses. Elle revint rapidement s'installer sur le lit à côté du corps froid du maître des potions dont la vie semblait s'écouler aussi rapidement que son sang. Elle retourna vers l'armoire, cherchant sa bouteille d'eau avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait sur son chevet. (Ô panique, quand tu nous tiens, tu le fais bien !) Elle se rua dessus et en imbiba un morceau de tissus, qu'elle posa sur le torse du blessé, nettoyant ainsi le sang qui s'était répandu sur la totalité de la surface de sa poitrine. Elle nettoya la plaie jusqu'à ce que la blessure soit parfaitement visible (en plus, j'aime pas trop trop la vue du sang ; au départ je voulais faire véto, jusqu'à ce qu'en faisant mon stage en entreprise en troisième, je vois le véto sortir les intestins du ventre d'un chat en causant barbecue…. Je me suis toujours demandée comment le chat avait fait pour s'en sortir !)……. Mais le sang continuait à couler abondamment. Elle se munit d'une autre compresse et la plaqua sur la plaie, appuyant le plus fort qu'elle put afin de faire cesser les saignements. De l'autre main, elle saisit un flacon de potion cicatrisante, qu'elle déboucha avec ses dents. Elle hésita un instant….. ses propres mixtures, même si elles ne l'avaient jamais trahie, n'étaient pas fiables à cent pour cent. Et puis, elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé celle-ci, comme nombre d'antidotes qu'elle avait préparés il y avait peu. Elle ne pouvait pas certifier qu'elles soient sans danger.

Cependant, la situation pressait et ne lui permit pas de réfléchir bien longtemps à des choses inutiles. Rogue, d'un naturel si blanc, pâlissait à vue d'œil, son pouls s'affaiblissant par la même occasion. Elle ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus avant, et versa quelques gouttes du liquide sur la plaie qui se mit à fumer. Elle vit les sourcils noirs se froncer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure : elle n'avait jamais confectionné cette potion auparavant, et espérait vivement que la réaction qu'elle venait de déclencher au contact avec la blessure, n'était pas anormale. Elle épongea la sorte d'écume qui en résultait à l'aide d'une nouvelle compresse, et put constater que les chairs s'étaient ressoudées, seulement…..il n'aurait dû subsister aucune marque, aucune trace. Or, la large cicatrice rougeâtre qui se dessinait d'un bout à l'autre de sa poitrine était bien à vif et semblait sur le point de se rouvrir au moindre mouvement. Pourtant, s'il s'était agi d'une erreur de préparation, les effets auraient été bien moins insignifiants. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que les conséquences d'une potion ratée se révélaient bien plus néfastes qu'une simple cicatrice. De plus, la potion avait à moitié fonctionné, ce qui signifiait que le problème ne venait pas du remède. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, pourquoi dans un repaire de mages noirs, lui aurait-on infligé ce type de blessure qui avait l'air d'avoir été faite par une arme blanche bien plus que par une baguette magique. Ca ne pouvait certes pas être un moldu , il ne serait pas resté en vie dans un tel endroit bien longtemps. A moins que….. qu'il n'ait découvert sa traîtrise ! Mais….. non ! Impossible ! Il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir si tel avait été le cas, et Rogue avait beau être très puissant, il y avait peu à parier qu'il aurait fait le poids contre la colère de Lord Voldemort. Elle tenta de le relever et de le faire asseoir en le saisissant par derrière les épaules. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à le redresser, mais encore inconscient, il se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme. Elle se sentit trembler en sentant le souffle chaud de l'homme dans sa nuque, elle rougit, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact aussi physique avec lui. (profite-en ma fille, allez fonce !) elle se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des pensées de ce genre. Elle saisit un des rouleaux de bandages posés sur le chevet et commença à penser sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lui prodiguer ses soins au prix de grands efforts, elle le laissa retomber, un peu lourdement peut-être sur son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Elle était fatiguée, son angoisse et son acharnement l'avaient épuisée. Elle avait besoin d'une douche : son visage, ses bras et son dos, étaient recouverts de sang et de sueur. Seulement, elle craignait de s'éloigner et qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose pendant qu'elle irait se laver. Elle se résigna donc, et s'assit donc sur la chaise à côté du lit, et finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'il allait de plus en plus mal ; il haletait, les yeux presque révulsés, fixés au plafond, et transpirait abondamment. Elle sa leva précipitamment et se rua vers le blessé. Sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante et saccadée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton complètement paniquée.

- ….. d….dot…..

Un filet de sang fit son apparition au coin de sa bouche.

- Je…je comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- L'antidote.

- Mais…… quel antidote ? s'affola-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regarda noir perçant.

- Au…… poison ! grimaça-t-il.

- Mais, je ne sais pas, si je l'ai, marmonna-t-elle en rassemblant toute les fioles d'antidotes qu'elle possédait pour les lui proposer.

Il la regardait faire du coin de l'œil, les traits de son visage plus contractés que jamais.

- Le flacon vert ! siffla-t-il.

Elle le déboucha d'une main tremblante, et le lui tendit. Il se redressa péniblement et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il eut vidé le contenu de la fiole, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et reprit peu à peu une respiration normale. Elle le fixa un moment d'un air inquiet et interrogateur, puis se décida enfin à parler :

- Ca va mieux ?

Il ne répondit pas et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, son regard perçant figé dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? réitéra-t-elle.

- (Mieux, merci beaucoup Elodie, vous êtes vraiment la femme idéale, comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Vous y avez cru hein ? Mouhahaha, poisson d'avril ! C'est pas possible y'a pas de bornes à ma connerie décidément ! Mais vous allez voir qu'on est bien loin de la réalité !-)

- Ca crève les yeux que je suis au meilleur de ma forme ! ironisa-t-il.

Elle songea avec amertume que c'était vrai et qu'il était bien plus aimable dans son état comateux.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Elle se renfrogna et répondit froidement :

- Ca va faire quelques heures, dit-elle en regardant le bandage où une tâche sombre grandissait à vue d'œil. Vous avez rouvert la plaie, cassa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais de mécontentement. Vous vous êtes évanoui en arrivant ici, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai essayé de soigner votre blessure mais il faut croire que j'ai lamentablement échoué ! dit-elle âcre.

- Tiens donc ? feignit-il d'être surpris.

Elle avait envie de l'étrangler mais ne céda pas à la tentation.

- Recouchez-vous ! fit-elle en se détournant vers l'armoire pour en retirer une bande propre.

- Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres Merson ! siffla-t-il en tentant de se remettre debout.

Elle se retourna vivement et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le mangemort, le regard furieux.

- Non, mais ça va commencer me plaire cette histoire, cracha-t-elle rageuse. Ca suffit maintenant.

Elle le repoussa violemment et sa tête heurta avec force l'oreiller (oh pauvre chochotte ! MDR ! Que tous ceux qui pensent que Rogue va devenir un homme soumis et Elodie une grande dominatrice tapent la touche dièse de leur télécommande !). Il esquissa une grimace de douleur qu'il essaya de dissimuler aussitôt.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui à la fin ? s'écria-t-elle. Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de vos remarques désobligeantes ! J'ai passé des heures à essayer de vous soigner en me demandant si vous alliez vivre ou mourir (à ces mots, sa voix se mit à trembler), vous n'imaginez même pas dans quel état j'étais en voyant votre sang qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler, et votre peau qui devenait à chaque minute de plus en plus froide ! (s'il ne s'était pas agi de sang dans l'affaire, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une scène érotique ! Oui, je sais je suis particulièrement tordue !) Et maintenant, que vous allez mieux, vous osez me traiter comme un parasite ! s'insurgea-t-elle sa voix s'étouffant à moitié sous l'effet de la colère. Alors, je vais vous dire deux choses : non seulement vous allez rester ici parce qu'il n'est pas question que je vous laisse saboter mon travail, mais en plus, vous allez me fournir des explications sur ce qui vous a mis dans cet état !

(Eh ! Dîtes, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'ils se sont engueulés dans une chambre vous ? non, je blague ! C'est pas cool de ma part de vous donner de faux espoirs comme ça ! Méchante moua !)

Elle était debout et se tenait penchée au-dessus de lui, le maintenant fermement plaqué sur le matelas en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur les épaules masculines. Elle savait que même dans son état, il n'aurait eu qu'à la brutaliser un petit peu pour reprendre le dessus…. Mais il n'en fit rien. Les yeux d'onyx la fixaient toujours, une lueur indéfinissable au fond du regard…. De la haine ? Puis, il détourna son regard et elle en suivit la direction. Il fixait sa cape, posé sur le bras du fauteuil. Elle sourit sournoisement :

- A charge de revanche, dit-elle. Ce coup-ci, c'est vous qui vous retrouvez désarmé !

- Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai pas besoin d'user de ma baguette magique pour vous neutraliser.

Son sourire se résorba.

- Peut-être, reprit-elle plus froidement, mais……… , elle posa sa main sur la blessure et il fonça les sourcils, ….dans votre état, ce ne serait pas raisonnable….et puis, vous me devez ces explications !

Review ? REVIEW ?


	21. Chapter 21

En fait, ce chapitre sera ou comme le suivant plus court que la moyenne, ou bien je n'en fais qu'un avec le suivant et il sera très long, et ce chapitre ce sera Noël pour vous ! Disons que ça dépendra de ma motivation ! Ah oui, au fait, quelqu'un connaît-il la chanson Le Prince Bleu ? Parce que ça fait des mois que je la cherche partout ! T.T

Coucou les enfants, je vous laisse enfin lire le fameux chapitre 21, qui comme certains l'ont déjà exprimé, présage bien des choses intéressantes et va mettre fin au supplice de nombre d'entre vous ! A part ça, on est samedi soir j'ai deux dissertations de droit à rendre pour lundi j'en suis à l'intro de la première et mon frère vient de m'envoyer le sujet de son devoir d'espagnol qu'il veut que je lui fasse ! Sympa la famille ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup d'échos de cette vieille blague que j'ai faite dans le chapitre précédent ; le coup de « je vous aime, voulez-vous m'épouser ? » Vous avez eu peur ? C'est vrai que je suis pas très fine mais bon…. Quand même !

**RAR : **

**Teckie : **Salut toi ! Comment se porte la jeunesse ? Désolée, il est 2h26 du mat' pour ma défense ! - Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils compliments et j'espère que tu m'aimeras toujours à l'issue de ce chapitre. En tous cas, j'espère bien avoir un maximum d'avis ! Allez gros bisous et au prochain chapitre !

**Queudver : **Allez, je suis une chic fille, je mets fin à la torture, et te poste le prochain chapitre ! - Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?... Comment ça « ta gueule ? » Nan mais oh !

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, moi aussi je me suis bien poilée en le tapant ! Allez, gros bisous et j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis aussi sur le chapitre que voilà ! Bye bye la puce !

**Mandragora : **Tu m'as trop faite rire avec tes « c'est pas bien » à répétition ! MDR ! Je t'adore, t'es vraiment trop mignonne ! Je suis super touchée que tu accroches toujours autant à ma fiction, je sais pas comment tu fais, vraiment ! Mais ça me réjouis d'autant plus ! Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Allez gros poutous !

**Aulandra17 : **Salut ma chérie, moi ça va bien et toi comment ça se passe la vie ? Je suis contente que malgré ton emploi du temps tu aies réussi à me caser dans un petit coin !- Du coup, j'espère que tu vas apprécier les deux chapitres que tu vas lire consécutivement parce qu'il parait que pour ceux qui ont lu le 20 et le 21 avec une semaine d'attente entre chaque, ça a été une torture ! Du coup, ça me tarde d'avoir ton avis, bisous la puce, je t'aime fort !

**Aloneinthesocks : **Quoi de plus glauque et triste que de se retrouver seule dans des chaussettes, moi aussi ça m'arrive parfois…. MDR ! J'adore ton pseudo il détruit tout ! Je suis contente que tu aies rejoins le rang de mes lecteurs, ça me fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer le chapitre que voilà…. Peut-être ta frustration va-t-elle s'envoler qui sait……

**Emy black : **Kikou la puce, ça va ? T'en fais pas c'est pas grave, je t'aime toujours autant ! Ca, les problèmes avec Internet c'est la merde, je sais aussi de quoi je parle ! - Comme ça, toi aussi de temps en temps tu as des envies suicidaires ? T'en fais pas moi aussi j'ai oublié de me pendre aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas grave, je le ferai deux fois demain ! MDR J'adore la parfaite imitation de Dobby, moi j'imite trop bien Sméagoll il paraît. Le titre de mon inconditionnelle fan que tu te donnes, te va à ravir, je suis trop contente ! - Donne-moi ton avis sur ce chapitre et amuse-toi bien, je crois qu'il va te plaire ! Bisous !

**Malicia-Sirkis : ** C'est moi qui ai dit « menteuse » ! Non, je sais bien que tu n'as pas le temps, ne t'en fais pas, je rigole, c'est pas grave ! Au fait as-tu reçu ma nouvelle lettre ? La surprise à l'intérieur t'a plue ? Je t'aime fort ma chérie d'amour la plus belle et merveilleuse fille du monde entier et de l'entièreté du cosmos ! -

**Superfan : **Salut copine ! - Ca me flatte que tu aimes autant ma fanfiction, j'suis toute contente d toutes ces gentilles reviews ! Roh, c'est pas sérieux tout ça, faut bosser l'allemand ! Comme ça après, tu feras pas comme moi, tu chanteras pas les chansons gores de Rammstein à tue-tête en public sans savoir ce qu'elle veulent dire ! Allez, bisous ma chérie, et j'espère que tu me donneras aussi ton avis sur ce chapitre révolutionnaire !

**Elfie : **Ouah ! Une invitée de marque se joint à mon petit fanclub, je suis super contente ! - On te voit sur toutes les fanfictions toi ! Tu es une des THE revieweuses ! Oui bon je sais, ça n'a pas de sens ce que je dis, mais j'invoque la même excuse que précédemment, m'en veux pas ; il est 2h49 du matin ! --' Vi je sais je suis méchante avec mes personnages ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes bien et que tu aies réussi à accrocher à Elodie et Nathalie, surtout Elodie en fait, parce qu'avec sa personnalité, c'est un peu difficile !... Hum ! En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies laissé un commentaire sur mon humble fic ! Bisous et j'espère, à bientôt !

**Jersey : **Ah, c'est moche les histoires de fesse entre professeurs, surtout que c'est généralement comme te parents : tu te refuses à croire qu'ils puissent avoir une vie sexuelle ! En plus quand le prof te plaît, alors là, c'est mortifiant ! Moi à force de harceler mon prof d'Environnement Institutionnel j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il avait une alliance. Mais une semaine avant il ne l'avait pas ! Ou il s'est marié dans la semaine ou bien il a vu que plein d'étudiantes à l'allure douteuse le mataient, il a pris peur et s'est acheté une bague pour qu'on lui fiche la paix !

**Malicia-Moony : **Bon, nul c'est un peu radical comme mot, mais bon c'est dur et ennuyeux et chiant donc….. ouais c'est nul, moi je dis, profitez du lycée ! D'autant plus qu'en droit, on a plus d'heures de cours qu'au lycée ! Mais enfin bon…. Allez, je te laisse, gros bisous la puce,et t'en fais pas pour tes espoirs va ! Tu vas vitre être rassurée dans ce chapitre !

**Come from heaven : **Perso, je trouve dur la fac, mais bon, peut-être aussi que je ne suis qu'une chieuse et que j'abuse ! Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression de bosser dans le vide et de ne pas faire assez !

Enfin, bon parlons de choses qui me foutent moins le bad ! Ben non, pour le lunalumoris c'est un mot inventé de toute pièce par mon petit cerveau peu performant ! C'est vrai que pour la potion, j'avais pas percuté, mais ouais, c'est pas mal comme comparaison ! -

« Open your book on page three hundred and ninety four !" Il a vraiment une voix mâle de téléphone rose ce mec ! Ca fait rêver et baver et….. HUM !

T'en fais pas ce chapitre-ci marque un véritable tournant, (et oui, un autre !) dans ce long périple ! Tu vas bien aimer je pense, enfin préviens-moi de ton avis si jamais !

Ouhlà, ma phrase ! Je suis décidément fâchée avec le français ce soir moi ! -

**Etincelle de vie : **Attention lis bien ma choupette, Rogue n'a roulé aucun R, il a seulement détaché les syllabes de façon mémorable ! - Mouhahaha, alors comme ça t'as flippé pour la réplique du poisson d'avril ? Je suis contente que quelqu'un m'en parle ! T'es la seule à avoir réagi, je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas des lecteurs totalement amorphes….. Ou alors, autre hypothèse plus probable déjà, je leur ai tellement fait pitié, et ils ont eu un si grand soucis de m'épargner la honte de m'envoyer un gros vent dans la gueule pour mon humour pitoyable, qu'ils ont préféré se taire ! Mouais, je me tâte ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu commenteras celui-ci aussi, gros bisous mon amour ! MDR Je t'adore !

Il se passa un long moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un seul mot ; ils se contentaient de se défier du regard, chacun une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

- Cette potion que vous m'avez demandée, reprit-elle, c'était un antidote contre le venin des tisérius ( il y a un petit jeu de mots dans le nom de la créature, mais il est tellement pourri et j'ai tellement honte de moi de faire des trucs aussi nuls que je ne vous l'expliquerai pas même si vous ne l'avez pas compris --' !).

- Vous croyez m'apprendre quelque chose dans le domaine des potions ? cracha-t-il acerbe.

- Non, par contre vous, vous allez m'apprendre quelque chose sur l'usage que vous venez d'en faire, fit-elle cassante.

Il venait de se redresser et elle était en train de défaire le bandage, découvrant ainsi la blessure qui s'était rouverte.

- Je sais que ça a un rapport avec le fait que la potion de cicatrisation n'ait pas fonctionné ! continua-t-elle.

- C'est peut-être simplement dû au fait qu'elle n'ait pas été correctement préparée ! provoqua-t-il pendant qu'elle appliquait une nouvelle compresse sur la plaie.

- Si vous aviez peur que ce remède ne vous empoisonne, pourquoi avoir aussi pris l'antidote ? s'énerva-t-elle piquée au vif.

- Mort pour mort, il fallait bien tenter quelque chose, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle appuya insidieusement plus fort que nécessaire sur la compresse, lui arrachant ainsi un grognement, puis elle ajouta :

- Vous savez comme moi que le fait que ça ne se soit pas refermé n'est dû rien à l'inefficacité de cette fichue potion !

- ….. Je dois avouer….., reprit-il d'un ton amer, que vos progrès en cette discipline sont indéniables !

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, déconcertée par ce…… compliment ?

- Je n'avais pas tellement le choix, répondit-elle sèchement troublée par ce comportement. Et puis, je vous signale que j'ai eu la note maximale à mon examen de fin d'études ! Il n'y avait qu'avec vous que mes notes tombaient plus bas que terre !

- Les correcteurs ont toujours la fâcheuse manie de sur noter les élèves lors des examens ! siffla-t-il.

- Peut-être que ce sont vos méthodes d'enseignement archaïques qu'il faudrait remettre en cause ! Mais ne changez pas de sujet ! J'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qui vous a causé de telles blessures !

- Ah oui ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil sarcastique. Et de quel chef ?

- Question de moralité ! répondit-elle du tac au tac. C'est moi qui vous ai transporté jusque dans ce lit, je vous ai porté secours et c'est vous qui vous êtes tourné vers moi ! Oh mais……suis-je bête ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton qui imitait à merveille la naïveté. Peut-être que le mot « moralité » est banni de votre vocabulaire !

Il eut un rictus méprisant et lança d'un ton sec :

- Figurez-vous que c'est votre…. amoureux transi qui m'a pris en traître !

- Qu'est-ce que Sulimann vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Qui vous a dit qu je parlais de lui ?

Elle rougit fortement, et après s'être délecté du silence gêné de son interlocutrice, il reprit :

- Mais c'est effectivement de lui dont il s'agit !... Il a profité de mon…… affaiblissement pour faire montre de son courage à visage couvert.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que c'était bien lui s'il était masqué ? Et puis, comment se fait-il que vous soyez faible au point de vous laisser avoir par ce minable ? Pourquoi…….

- Si vous persistez à m'interrompre, grinça-t-il, vous finirez vous-même ce récit.

Elle lui lança un regard de profond dégoût, et se résigna à ne plus poser quelque question que ce soit avant qu'il ait terminé son explication.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a infligé le Doloris en punition de ….. la faute que j'allais commettre ! acheva-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Elle s'arrêta d'enrouler le bandage autour de la poitrine de l'homme, et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il feignit de ne porter aucune attention bien que la suite de son récit constituât en soi une réponse assez satisfaisante de la question qu'elle se posait.

- Cette….. pâle imitation d'un mangemort est allé pleurnicher auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que l'un de ses partisans en voulait à sa misérable vie….. En l'occurrence, moi ! Il n'était apparemment pas dans les intentions du Lord de le laisser se faire tuer ! …. Quel dommage ! Il doit avoir de sacrés projets pour ce crétin arrogant ……. Au point de m'avoir infligé une telle sanction ! ragea-t-il.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous l'éliminer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il baissa sur elle son regard de givre, et répondit d'une voix tout aussi chaleureuse :

- Ca ne sont pas vos affaires, Merson !

Si ce que sous-entendait Dumbledore à longueur de temps était réellement vrai, elle pensait que c'était davantage ses affaires que ce qu'il lui laissait croire.

- Je disais donc, reprit-il comme si on l'avait interrompu en pleine conférence, que ce répugnant petit cancrelat a sauté sur l'occasion pour m'agresser. Et pour répondre à votre question, je sais qu'il s'agit de lui pour la bonne raison qu'il a utilisé une arme blanche pour ne pas que je reconnaisse sa voix.

- Je ne comprends pas….

- Ca ne m'étonne pas !

- Oh ça va !

- Taisez-vous !

Elle se renfrogna un peu plus.

- Stupide gamine ! Réfléchissez un peu : si son visage était masqué, c'était pour ne pas que je puisse l'identifier. Il n'a pas non plus utilisé sa baguette magique pour ne pas avoir à prononcer d'incantation, j'aurais pu le reconnaître au son de sa voix. Il ne s'est cependant pas contenté de faire usage d'un poignard, il a répandu sur la lame un poison violent, afin d'être sûr que je n'en réchappe pas. Seulement, dans le doute, il a pris la précaution de se cacher. Tssss…….s'il croit que je ne l'ai pas démasqué ! siffla-t-il.

Il semblait très énervé, aussi elle décida de s'adoucir un peu afin de désélectriser un peu l'ambiance.

- J'ai terminé ! Vous….. vous feriez mieux de vous recoucher ! dit-elle doucement.

- Et vous, devriez prendre une douche ! se moqua-t-il.

Elle se renfrogna, énervée par cette allusion peu flatteuse. Mais sa colère se dissipa remplacée par la surprise ; il venait de porter une main à sa joue.

- Vous êtes remplie de sang ! fit-il remarquer.

Elle se mit à bégayer ne sachant trop que répondre et s'il fallait ou non répondre quelque chose. (moi je bafouille toujours devant les gars que je trouve bien ! Avec la gueule que j'ai, ça fait un contraste d'enfer par rapport à d'habitude ! J'ai le don pour me rendre ridicule dès que quelqu'un me plaît !)

Elle leva lentement son visage vers lui, et croisa son regard……. Leurs yeux semblaient ne pas pouvoir se détacher tandis que leurs bouches s'aimantaient l'une l'autre.

- Je…. je vous pose ça là, dit-elle en se relevant vivement et en posant à proximité, une bassine avec de l'eau et une serviette. Vous….. vous pouvez vous débarbouiller un peu en attendant si vous voulez, je….. je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Vous avez raison, je…vais prendre une douche et…..après vous pourrez y aller aussi si vous le souhaitez !

Elle tourna les talons et s'avança discrètement vers le siège où elle avait posé les vêtements du maître des potions, et en retira sa baguette magique qu'elle fit glisser dans sa manche. Puis, elle s'éloigna en direction de la pièce adjacente, les joues cramoisies par la chaleur.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfermée dans la salle de bains, elle s'adossa contre la porte et poussa un long soupir. Que ce serait-il passé si jamais elle n'avait pas détourné son visage ?...

- Raaaaahhhhhhhhh !

Elle se retourna et frappa plusieurs fois sa tête contre le bois de la porte, regrettant déjà le geste brusque qu'elle avait eu.

Elle se dévêtit finalement pour prendre sa douche. Elle posa la baguette du professeur de potions sur la pile de vêtements qu'elle venait d'installer sur le bord du lavabo et prit la sienne qu'elle déposa sur une serviette à l'intérieur de la cabine (qui n'en était pas vraiment une mais je ne savais pas trop comment appeler ça.). Elle y entra et tira le rideau qu'elle venait de faire apparaître ( eh oui, vu que la porte ne ferme pas à clef !) Elle laissa couler le jet d'eau sur sa tête et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, ferma ses paupières, savourant l'instant. Elle pouvait voir le sang s'écouler le long de la paroi de marbre. Elle sentait ses muscles se délasser sous la caresse de l'eau agréablement chaude qui martelait doucement sa peau. Elle passa une main sur son ventre ; les marques étaient toujours bien présentes et douloureuses. C'est alors que les paroles du Lord lui revinrent en mémoire : Rogue avait été puni en partie à cause d'elle. Il lui avait évité d'avoir à revivre le même calvaire que celui qu'elle avait connu quelques jours auparavant dans le lit de Voldemrt ( faisons des pronostiques ! A votre avis il est comment l lit de Voldy ? Moi, je suis sûre qu'il contrecarre tous les stéréotypes ; vert avec des serpents argentés sur les bords, à baldaquins……)

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit…..un son mat dans la pièce, son regard se figea sur le rideau. Sans arrêter le jet d'eau pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle s'enveloppa dans la grande serviette blanche et saisissant sa baguette magique, tira le rideau d'un coup sec. Elle brandit sa baguette sur l'intrus. Rogue se tenait également devant elle, vêtu de pied en cap, la main étroitement resserrée sur sa propre baguette qu'il pointait sur Elodie. Elle garda son regard froid braqué sur l'homme, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'elle ressemblait à un faucon furieux.

- Et maintenant ? ironisa le professeur de potions.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air effronté.

- Maintenant, répondit-elle, vous aller reposer ceci où ça se trouvait et sortir de cette pièce !

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Vous ne doutez de rien ! railla-t-il. C'est très….amusant de voir avec quelle aplomb votre arrogance et votre imbécillité s'expriment d'un parfait accord !

Il fit un pas lent…..puis un second…..il avançait inexorablement vers elle arborant un regard sournois.

- En fait, reprit-il, vous n'avez pas fondamentalement changé en une vingtaine de mois ! Vous voulez toujours paraître si sûre de vous…..alors que vous êtes terrifiée tant vous ignorez vous-même qui vous êtes !

- Ca suffit ! reprit-elle contenance. Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça ! siffla-t-elle tremblant des pieds à la tête de froid et de colère. Vous ignorez totalement qui je suis ! Vous ne savez rien de moi !

- Vous croyez vraiment ? susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en continuant sa lente progression vers la jeune femme, qui à force de reculer, se cogna bientôt douloureusement contre le robinet mural . Je pense au contraire, que si tel était le cas, votre visage n'afficherait pas une telle expression de frayeur et vous ne trembleriez pas ainsi !

- J'ai simplement froid ! se défendit-elle avec hargne.

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

- Vous avez froid ? répéta-t-il. Ne vous faîtes pas passer pour plus bête que vous n'êtes, vous êtes déjà suffisamment vernie comme cela ! La raison pour laquelle vous êtes terrorisée…et parce que c'est bien de la peur que je lis en vous….

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que j'ai peur de vous ? le coupa-t-elle. Vous ne lisez rien du tout !

Il plaqua brusquement sa main au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, l'emprisonnant ainsi contre le mur. Il pointa de l'autre, sa baguette sur sa gorge et la fit lentement glisser jusqu'à son buste ; elle se raidit.

- J'ai pratiqué pendant plus de vingt ans, siffla-t-il, et je peux vous assurer que je sais différencier la peur d'une simple sensation de froid ! Je l'ai tellement côtoyée sur le visage de mes victimes qu'elle m'est devenue aussi familière que votre stupidité !

- Pourquoi ressentez-vous toujours ce besoin de vous montrer aussi méchant ? C'est inhérent à votre personne ?

- Pourquoi ressentez-vous une telle peur en ma présence ? Est-ce inhérent à la votre ?

- Tssss……. Vous savez comme moi que c'est là de toute manière le sentiment que vous cherchez à susciter chez tous les gens qui vous connaissent.

- …… Vous êtes effrayée, je vous fais peur, parce que….vous craignez que je ne vous fasse du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Justement parce que vous savez que je vous connais !

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, voyons ! C'est ridicule ! clama-t-elle en essayant de reprendre un timbre de voix naturel.

Il fit glisser ses longs doigts blancs sur une mèche dégoulinante d'eau qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

- Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai raison ! reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse. D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas dans le vrai, vous m'auriez repoussé au moment même où je suis entré dans cette pièce.

S'il n'y avait que ça pour qu'il mette fin à cette torture…. Elle plaqua ses mains tremblantes contre sa poitrine et le poussa de toutes ses forces….. trop faiblard ! Il ne faisait que se rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus…..toujours plus près. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui ; le regard suppliant……. Il captura soudain ses lèvres des siennes en un prompt baiser, puis plongea à nouveau ses yeux de jais dans le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à frissonner, …..elle frissonnait beaucoup…….beaucoup trop.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau, plus lentement cette fois. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit les puissantes lèvres du maîtres des potions se presser à nouveau contre les siennes, et sa langue entrer doucement dans sa bouche en une caresse qui la fit défaillir. Il venait de passer une main sous sa taille, la rapprochant peu à peu de lui.

Tout à coup, le jet d'eau se remit à couler, les arrosant tous deux. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, soupira d'exaspération et d'irritation, puis sortit de salle d'eau. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau, retournant dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait toujours sa baguette en main. Sous les caresses du mangemort, sa main s'était crispée sur l'instrument et avait déclenché l'écoulement du pommeau de douche. (TACHONNE !) Elle se releva en s'insultant silencieusement, resserra la serviette autour de son corps et sortit de la douche. Elle passa rapidement ses sous-vêtements et enfila sa robe de sorcier directement par-dessus.

En sortant de la pièce, elle l'aperçut, assis ; jambes croisées sur son lit, il lisait une page de runes du grimoire que Dumbledore lui avait prêté…et, il semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à les déchiffrer.

Elle s'approcha lentement et s'assit de l'autre côté de la couche ; à l'opposée du professeur de potions. Elle hésitait à lui poser cette question qui tourmentait son esprit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle ? (et c'est reparti !--' !) Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me trouver moi ?

Il ne répondit- pas, il continuait à feuilleter le grimoire, …..mais elle savait qu'il ne lisait plus. En détournant sa tête, elle sentit alors une vive douleur au niveau de son omoplate. Elle tenta d'accéder avec sa main à la zone douloureuse, sans y parvenir. Elle sentit alors qu'on dégrafait sa robe.

- Laissez-moi voir !

- Non, c'est bon, ça….ça ne sera pas nécessaire ! bafouilla-t-elle sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Il ne tint aucun compte de son refus, et bientôt, sa robe se retrouva à bas de ses épaules. Elle se figea et réprima un tremblement lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts froids frôler sa peau.

- C'est là ? demanda-t-il en exerçant une pression sur son omoplate gauche.

Elle hocha la tête de manière affirmative ; ne pouvant décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

- Vous avez un joli bleu…..hm…..sûrement vous l'êtes-vous fait en tentant de me fuir tout à l'heure et que vous vous êtes cognée contre le mur, se moqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

(AVERTISSEMENT ! Pour ceux qui pensent qu'un récit trop détaillé leur casserait le mythe, je leur suggère de ne pas lire ce qui suit, jusqu'à la fin du chapitre Je ne suis pas des plus douées pour écrire ce genre de scène, mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Rah, il est 4h32 du mat' et j'écoute en boucle Gravity of Love en même temps que je tape, ça met super bien dans l'ambiance du truc qui va crescendo ! je vous la conseille cette chanson-)

Elle se sentait rougir et frissonner. Elle sentait la main masculine caresser doucement sa peau…..oui ; il la caressait. Il ramena les cheveux de la jeune femme devant sa poitrine et du bout des doigts commença une longue exploration de sa nuque, descendant petit à petit vers son dos. Elle se laissait faire ; son cerveau complètement déconnecté de la réalité, elle n'était plus capable de raisonner, ne savait plus que faire ni que dire.

Lentement, très lentement, elle sentit la main droite de l'homme glisser dans sa chevelure et l'agrippant, tira sa tête sur le côté afin de dégager l'accès menant à son cou. Sa main gauche glissa sous la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, qu'il accompagna jusqu'à bas de son épaule, tandis que ses lèves s'aventuraient frivolement sur la base de son cou. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir ; son désir s'intensifiait à chaque caresse un peu plus. Les gestes du maître des potions devinrent plus fermes ; il ne frôlait plus du bout des doigts mais caressait à pleine main, ses lèvres ne survolaient plus sa peau, mais l'embrassaient avidement. Elle haletait déjà ; sentant la tête lui tourner légèrement. Elle mordit sa lève inférieure pour ne pas gémir sous la pression qu'exerçait à présent sur sa gorge la bouche masculine. Elle pencha lentement sa tête en arrière dans une invite explicite à aller plus loin. Répondant à son geste, il la tira vers l'arrière et elle se retrouva étendue sur le dos, sa tête devant les genoux du professeur de potions. (Hahem, euh, nan c'est pas ce que vous pouvez croire !) Elle rougit vivement en voyant son reflet dans les yeux d'onyx qui se rapprochaient d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'une fois de plus, ses lèvres viennent ravir les siennes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le vit qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, son visage enfoui dans son cou, sa langue traçant une ligne brûlante jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins, la menant à la folie. Elle soulevait insensiblement sa poitrine pour aller à la rencontre de cette bouche qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, ses pupilles agrandies par le désir fixant le plafond. Les lèvres de Rogue s'attardèrent sur la rondeur d'un de ses seins avant qu'il ne finisse par enlever complètement le sous-vêtement. Elle se sentait tellement gênée, ainsi présentée à lui. Il lança un regard vers le visage crispé de la jeune femme qui peinait à garder l'exclamation de son plaisir à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il jeta le vêtement à bas du lit, et emprisonna ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête, d'une seule main. De l'autre, il encercla sa taille qu'il serra fortement contre lui, et caressa de ses lèvres, la peau nacrée de sa poitrine. Très vite, sa bouche se centra sur la zone de son sein droit (Jersey, on ne lit pas, tu devrais être couchée depuis longtemps à cette heure-ci, t'as pas honte de lire des fics érotiques ! Moi, je dis, ce genre d'irruptions intempestives devraient être interdites dans de telles descriptions ; ça casse tout ! MDR) Il vint embrasser la cicatrice juste au-dessus, et leva les yeux vers le visage féminin, légèrement déformé par le plaisir.

- C'est moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai faite ! dit-il doucement en caressant la marque rougeâtre de ses longs doigts fins.

Elle ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ?

- Je m'en souviens ! dit-il. Ce soir-là, j'avais même été étonné de m'être fait désarmer par un mangemort, j'avais été obligé de me débrouiller comme ……un vulgaire moldu !

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, parce que….. ce soir-là, je vous aurais tué !

Il se fixèrent un instant….. lui, interdit par les paroles de la jeune femme…..Il ne rajouta rien et fondit sur la peau tendre comme pour la faire taire, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Elle était prise de frissons incontrôlables : la douce pression de ses lèvres sur la peau délicate lui faisait totalement perdre la tête. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et serra les dents pour se retenir de gémir (honte et déshonneur s'abattront sur toi ma fille si tu cries -, oui mais c'est l'heure de la tétée, c'est dingue ce que je peux être conne ! Vous m'en voulez pas trop de tout casser ?) Il faisait sombre dans la chambre et la froideur habituelle de la pièce semblait avoir totalement disparu. La température ambiante avait même augmenté de quelques degrés.

Il lâcha la prise sur ses bras, et les caressant du bout des doigts, en descendit tout le long, s'insinuant dans le creux de son cou, épousant la rondeur de ses seins. Il suivait d'un regard insondable, la course de sa main sur la poitrine féminine. Elle poussa un long râle et les yeux du mangemort vinrent se poser sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il stoppa ses caresses et la fixa un moment, si longtemps à vrai dire, qu'elle se mit à rougir, embarrassée par ce regard perçant. Il recommença à doucement caresser sa poitrine, cette fois-ci sans la quitter des yeux, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle devait faire de gros efforts pour soutenir son regard pénétrant tout en évitant de faire étalage du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. (Bon, je change la chanson parce que là elle commence à m'abrutir, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça, rien que la scène que j'écris….vous vous en foutez, je sais !) Elle finit par détourner la tête et fermer les yeux, mais il ne la laissa pas s'en tirer à si bon compte et après avoir ramené son visage vers le sien, emprisonna sa bouche de ses lèvres puissantes. Ce faisant, il saisit fermement son sein droit dans sa main, l'autre maintenant toujours sa taille étroitement serrée contre la sienne. Son gémissement s'étouffa dans la bouche masculine. Ses lèvres revinrent explorer (le mont Everest STOP ! Je dis halte à la connerie, oui mais désolée il est un peu 5h17 !ah, non 18 maintenant !) sa poitrine, et tandis qu'il caressait le droit de sa main libre il taquinait le gauche de sa langue chaude et humide. Devant cette nouvelle réaction, elle dut se mordre la main pour s'empêcher de crier. (Eh oui, nous avons affaire là à une femme très réactive, j'ai lu la même scène dans un « Kizuna » quelques jours après, marrant non !) Il releva vers elle son visage aux traits durcis, et lui décocha un regard froid et réprobateur. Elle frémit. Il saisit brusquement son bras et l'éloigna de sa bouche.

- Non ! siffla-t-il d'un ton sec.

- ….J….

- Je veux entendre tout ce qui doit sortir de cette gorge, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme.

Il dégagea son bras de derrière le dos d'Elodie et saisissant sa taille de part et d'autre, traça une ligne de baisers humides su son ventre, il s'attarda sur chaque marque violacée. Elle grimaçait sous la douleur. Il empoigna les deux pans de sa robe de sorcier et la fit lentement glisser le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses. Avant qu'il ne s'engage plus loin, elle porta maladroitement ses mains au col de l'homme penché sur elle, et commença à défaire les boutons de son vêtement d'une main tremblante. Se retrouvant face au torse du maître des potions qui la fixait d'un regard insondable, sans expression, elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Elle leva la tête et approcha ses lèvres de la gorge masculine, l'embrassant doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur le visage de marbre, emprisonnant toujours ses bras, il l'empêchait à moitié de se relever. Petit à petit, elle sentit la pression sur ses avant-bras diminuer, et pendant que ses lèvres glissaient le long de son cou, elle aventura ses mains inexpérimentées sur son buste. Elle se redressa pour lui faire face, et saisissant les deux pans de sa vestes, la fit glisser le dos de son dos. Elle voulut passer ses bras autour de son cou pour venir l'embrasser, mais il les agrippa à nouveau fermement et la plaqua brutalement sur le lit. Dans sa chute elle ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que dans les yeux de Rogue, commençait à briller une lueur étrange. Il se jeta alors violemment sur la bouche entrouverte avec voracité, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, caressant la sienne avec avidité. Ses mains, encore une fois emprisonnées au-dessus de sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste, mais elle aimait cette sensation de puissance qui émanait de lui. (Houlà, ça va mal finir cette histoire ! MDR 5h39, si ma mère se réveille…. Hou la la !) Cette impression d'être à la fois importante et fragile dans ses bras ; elle aimait tant ça, ça la rassurait tellement. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle le laissait faire, elle se sentait si faible entre ces bras puissants. On aurait dit qu quelque chose en lui avait changé rapport à la première fois, il semblait moins se contenir……

Elle n'aurait su dire comment elle était parvenue sous les draps avec cet homme qui lui prodiguait ces exquises caresses sans lui laisser le moindre répit, lui faisant totalement perdre la notion du temps. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il passa une main entre leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, et caressa le ventre de sa compagne, sa main s'insinuant lentement vers son intimité. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile (eh oui, on n'a pas idée de se livrer à un sport aussi intense quand on est asthmatique !) Lorsqu'il entama ses caresses, elle détacha sa bouche de celle de son ancien professeur, il enfouit alors son visage dans le creux de sa nuque se délectant des écarts vocaux de la jeune femme. Son autre main remonta lentement vers son sein qu'il pressa entre ses doigts à la peau diaphane et fit glisser jusqu'à l'ovale de son visage qu'il caressa tendrement. Se redressant un peu, il embrassa ses lèvres sauvagement, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, elle sut ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire……….. Elle sentit une douce pression écarter lentement ses jambes et au moment où elle clôt ses paupières, elle sentit la poitrine du mangemort compresser la sienne. Bientôt, elle se figea et rouvrit grand les yeux en sentant sa présence en elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu exprimer quoi que ce soit, il se saisit brusquement de ses lèvres et faisant glisser ses mains le long des bras féminins, vint entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Elle frissonna tout entière. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé telle chose. Au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait en elle, elle avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser et que son ventre allait se déchirer de part en part. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et il vint parsemer son cou de baisers pendant qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, ne parvenant à retenir ses râles de plaisir. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et elle agrippa son omoplate, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pour s'empêcher de crier, en vain. Il pressa son corps d'homme contre celui de son ancienne élève, et elle put sentir les battements du cœur de glace s'accélérer au même rythme que le sien. Elle tressaillit au contact du souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration de l'homme se saccader et se faire plus bruyante à chaque seconde davantage. Elle percevait les râles émanant de la gorge masculine, accentuant ainsi son propre plaisir. Tout s'accéléra, et lorsque cette sensation eut atteint son apogée, ce fut comme une explosion dans tout son corps, qui envahit tous ses membres jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Elle ne sentait plus à présent que le doux poids du corps du maître des potions sur le sien. Et lorsqu'il la libéra, elle vint se blottir contre sa poitrine, appréhendant un peu le moment où il la repousserait…… Elle s'endormit finalement entre les bras puissants du maître des potions.

AIE, mal partout, il est 6h05, tiens c'est curieux ça ma mère ne s'est pas levée pour faire son petit pissou du matin ! MDR ! Qu'es-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses lecteurs. Sachez que je suis en train d'essayer de m'avancer pour quand je rentrerai en cours, comme ça au cas où, il y aura toujours des chapitres de près ! Sachant qu'on est le 21, et que je posterai deux chapitres avant la reprise, un à la fin de la première semaine de fac, celui-là vous l'aurez d'ici merde, d'ici 17/18 jours ! C'est badant hein !


	22. Chapter 22

Z'avez vu ? Z'avez vu ? Finalement elle ne le laisse pas si « complètement froid » que ça, hein ? - Il y a toujours un revers de médaille, puisque en contrepartie, ce chapitre-ci sera plus court que le précédent. Mais, je vous rassure, pas de beaucoup, une demi-page tout au plus ! Alors que l'autre en faisait quand même presque huit !

**RAR : **

**Aulandra17 : **Salut la puce, merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes gentilles paroles, la réponse est dans…. Non non, pas dans le près mais dans ce chapitre-ci !

**Emy black **: j'ai trop adoré ton « soleil de la plage, je me suis bien marrée ! Je suis super contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu, merci à toi pour tes gentils compliments ! Je tiens à préciser que ma bio n'a pas été écrite par moi mais par ma meilleure amie, et je dois avouer qu'elle me cerne assez bien cette petite, en règle générale c'est assez rare dans mon entourage ! Ravie de savoir que j'ai une sœur de moule (mon dieu, c'est que ça pourrait porter à confusion tout ça ! ) Panique à Poudlard : deux Narcissa sèment la terreur au sein des prudes élèves de l'école de magie.

Bisous ma chérie, je t'adore !

**Elfie : **Si, si ! Je t'assure que t'es une célébrité dans le monde de la critique fictioniènne…. Moué, pas très français tout ça ! Je suis super honorée que tu apprécies ma fic, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-ci également ! Bisous…

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce fabuleux moment où ma chère et tendre m'a honorée de sa douce voix ? Au fait ils ont aimé le TPE sur Harry Potter ? Tu sais quoi, la dissertation que je faisais au téléphone l'autre jour, eh ben la prof à pas voulu la ramasser j'étais verte ! Par contre celle que j'ai faite ce week-end et pour laquelle je pronostique du 2/20, celle-là elle est ramassée ! MDR…. En fait, non j'ai pas envie de rire du coup ! Allez, bisous ma chérie d'amour !

**Queudver : **Salut choupette ! Comment vas ? Merci pour tant de congratulations, je suis touchée, pourvu que ce chapitre te plaise autant !

**Winter Moon Light : **T'en fais pas pour les reviews, je comprends très bien, c'est pas grave ! J'adore tes hypothèses toujours aussi loufoques ! Je t'adore, bisous ! Ta réponse dans ce chapitre-ci.

**Etincelle de vie : **Toujours fidèle à toi-même, ma chérie ! Que tes reviews réjouissent mes grands yeux plein d'amour et d'admiration ! T'en fais pas, je n'ai pas pris mal pour Krum! Lis la review Come from Heaven, c'est la seule à avoir tapé juste pour ce qui est du jeu de mots, le pire c'est qu'en faisant ce jeu de mots je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que c'en était un. Oh lala, le coup de la corbeille de Nagini ça casse le mythe un truc de malade, ça fait vieux papi gâteau, j'adore ! T'en fais pas pour le coup de la cicatrice, ce passage n'existe pas, enfin je ne l'ai pas écrit, ça s'est passé avant le début de la partie 2 ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait bien fait marrer ! Ta review m'a presque fait me pisser dessus en fait ! MDR ! Allez, gros bisous ma puce et merci pour tout !

**Doudaah : **Merci pour ta brève apparition, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Oui, je sais que mes commentaires sont chiantissimes, mais la majorité des lecteurs se poilent bien en les lisant donc bon… ne m'en veux pas !

**Mandragora : **Les chapitres ne sont pas postés le lundi, toujours le week-end, même si parfois c'est le dimanche soir, je sais que c'est chiant mais toujours le week-end malgré tout ! Et le chapitre faisait en fait, la taille de deux chapitres normaux ! MOUAHAHA ! Jersey la voyeuse ! La pauvre ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir étrangement aimé la réplique de Rogue : « je veux entendre tout ce qui doit sortir de cette gorge ! » Et sache que je tourne toujours mes cascades moi-même, fierté personnelle ! Humhum….. Oui vraiment, nan mais ! Allez, gros bisous à toi ma chérie !

**Teckie : **Rien à faire que tes reviews soient répétitives, pour moi elles sont géniales, grandioses, et surtout elles me font immensément plaisir ! Bisous ma puce !

**Kariboococo : **j'ai adoré ta review, on dirait que le chapitre t'a complètement droguée ! MDR ! Je t'adore, à une prochaine !

**Kazuuu : **Que de nouvelles venues ! Que ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis en effet une créature de la nuit ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles paroles !

**Cassandre8 : **Ouah, t'as été rudement rapide dis donc pour lire tout ça en deux jours seulement ! Chapeau bas ! Suis contente moi ! Rah j'aimerais trop travailler dans le milieu des livres moi aussi ! En tout cas merci pour tes gentils compliments, je suis trop flattée que tu aies aimé comme ça !

**Aloneinthesocks : **ça veut dire quoi « seulabre » ? Moi c'est mon prof de TD de droit qui est trop chou et mon prof de conférence de droit constitutionnel ! GRRRRRRRRR ! Hum, enfin, ne rêvons pas trop non plus !

**Jersey : **Ah la petite fée des bois belges ! Désolée ma chérie mais MSN merde comme c'est pas permis, j'ai pas pu me connecter aujourd'hui ! Désolée, je t'embrasse fort, ma chérie, tiens le coup, je suis avec toi !

**Come from heaven : **Bravo, tu as été la seule et unique gagnante du jeu « découvrez le jeu de mot à la con de Saizo » ! Haha, je ne répondrai à aucune de tes questions, tu verras par toi-même ! Allez gros bisous, moi aussi je t'adore très fort !

**Ombrage : **Houlà, ça faisait longtemps tout ça ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Allez, je te donne ta dose et te laisse en paix ! Bisous et bonne lecture ma puce !

**ATTENTION : Je ne garantis pas d'être en mesure de poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, vous venez de lire ou vous allez lire mon dernier chapitre de réserve ! **

Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la poitrine de son amant endormi, qui se soulevait au rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration. Elle releva lentement les yeux vers son visage, ses traits étaient étrangement détendus et paisibles, sans son air sarcastique, il paraissait plus jeune, plus vulnérable d'une certaine façon. En laissant vagabonder son regard un peu plus haut, elle aperçut sur son bras replié sous sa tête, la marque des ténèbres, aussi noire que ses cheveux de jais. Elle Esquissa un sourire, elle se sentait si bien, serrée tout contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille, elle ne voulait pas que comme la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit, il redevienne froid et sarcastique. Mais….ce matin-là, elle s'était réveillée seule, alors que là, il avait passé la nuit à ses côtés,…… Peut-être était-il trop faible pour partir, et comme elle, avait fini par s'endormir….

Elle préféra ne pas penser aux raisons qui faisaient que ce matin-là, il se tenait étendu près d'elle ; désarmé….. tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit là. Elle traça distraitement avec son doigt, une ligne le long de sa cicatrice, dessinant le contour de ses muscles…..Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils et que sa respiration se fit plus irrégulière. Elle se prépara à recevoir une remarque cynique (vanne du matin chagrin ! -, roh lala, et blague du soir, désespoir ! MDR). Quand les pâles paupières se levèrent que les yeux d'ébène, ils se figèrent sur le visage rougi de la jeune femme couchée à ses côtés. Elle l'entendit pousser un long soupir, et comprit…..elle comprit qu'une fois encore, il jugeait son acte comme étant une grossière erreur. Elle se renfrogna à son tour, et avant que lui-même n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle se leva enveloppée dans le drap, lui tournant résolument le dos pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cassa-t-elle d'un ton glacial, commençant elle-même les hostilités, je ne vous reproche rien ! Alors épargnez vos remarques sarcastiques !

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de braise brûler sa nuque. Elle se tenait devant la cage de Saizo, faisant mine de prodiguer des soins à son aile blessée, se demandant lequel de la créature ou de sa maîtresse souffrait le plus en ce moment. Quelle imbécile ! Quelle andouille ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pense que ce serait différent ?

- il n'était pas dans mes intentions de te reprocher quoi que ce soit !

Elle se figea, quelque chose dans ses paroles l'avait frappée, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

- Si vous êtes rétabli, allez-vous-en !

- Arrête ! soupira-t-il d'un ton las.

« Arrête » ! Il venait de la tutoyer. Son cœur se mit à battre anormalement vite et sa gorge se noua. Ou il avait véritablement décidé de la considérer comme une fille de joie ou alors…. Elle entendit les pas du mangemort se rapprocher d'elle….ne sachant plus comment réagit face à cette situation, elle devint agressive :

- Je vous ai dit de partir ! fit-elle tranchante, essayant de reprendre contenance.

Elle finit par l'énerver lui aussi.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Tais-toi ! ……Pff…. Finalement, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû ! Tu te complais dans ta bêtise et ta simplicité d'esprit, reste-y ! (Ca c'est vrai qu'elle commence à être chiante à force !) Je ne viendrai pas t'y chercher !

Elle fit volte-face.

- Ah non ? Pourtant, vous auriez reçu de bien meilleurs soins ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas avoir transplanné jusqu'à Poudlard ? C'est VOUS qui êtes venu Me trouver ! Alors pourquoi ?

- …..Je ne sais pas !

- Tu ne sais pas ? s'empourpra-t-elle alors, le tutoyant à son tour. Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais même si je ne sais pas exactement quels sont tes sentiments à mon égard, je sais en revanche que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, et malgré tes railleries, je sais que j'ai raison !

Lancée, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, il fallait que tout sorte !

- Dumbledore m'a expliqué pourquoi tu avais tué ces trois mangemorts il y a deux ans. Et je sais également pourquoi tu cherches à tuer cette pourriture de Sulimann,…. ton silence accrédite mes paroles. Si cette situation ne t'affecte pas plus que ça, j'en suis ravie, mais moi je ne la supporte plus !

Elle haletait à présent, son cœur faisant un bond chaque fois qu'elle lui disait « tu », cela la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, mais elle savait qu'ainsi, ses paroles auraient plus d'impact.

- Tu penses ? décrocha-t-il.

- Je pense que tu savais parfaitement que je ne saurai pas te soigner aussi bien qu'on l'aurait fait à Poudlard ou que tu aurais pu le faire toi-même. Seulement, c'est vers moi que tu t'e tourné, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as préféré venir ici, mais je me plais à croire que c'est parce que tu me fais confiance malgré le fait que tu t'en défendes sans cesse !

- Arrête ! siffla-t-il acerbe. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, d'où penses-tu me connaître ? Qui crois-tu être pour me parler ainsi ?

- Je suis qui je suis ! Et tu ne m'intimides plus ! Tu n'es plus mon pro….

- Vraiment ? siffla-t-il en s'approchant brusquement d'elle.

Elle rougit et recula d'un pas, resserrant son drap contre sa poitrine.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, dit-il en la saisissant par les poignets d'un air menaçant.

- Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, c'est vrai….. mais, j'aimerais…….j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître, à savoir qui tu es mais,….tu ne me laisses même pas t'approcher…..j'ai à peine pu te toucher cette nuit ! dit-elle en rougissant fortement.

( Bouhouhou, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait encore des similitudes dans ma fic avec « le retour de la rose », je ne m'en souvenais pas, j'avais écrit sans y penser, mais je suppose que je n'aurais peut-être pas écrit certaines choses si je ne les y avait pas lues un jour. Donc, je vais essayer de couper, parce que je ne me souviens vraiment plus quels étaient ces éléments, T.T, encore désolée aux fans de VirginRogue et à l'auteur en question.)

- Je ne te laisse pas approcher ? se moqua-t-il, pourtant….

Il eut un mouvement de recul et la jaugea, encore enroulée dans son drap, complètement nue. (lui il s'est rhabillé hein, parce que bon je le vois mal arriver comme une jeune fille en fleur avec la quéquette à l'air ! On est anglais ou on ne l'est pas que diable ! Un peu de dignité ! En mme temps une jeune fille en fleur, ça n'a pas de ….hum hum, j'arrête !) elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'empourpra davantage si c'était possible.

- Je te l'ai dit, reprit-il, je ne songeais pas à te faire de remontrances ! Je voulais simplement te parler de quelque chose qui me semblait de circonstances dans la mesure où Dumbledore m'en a fait part hier.

Honteuse, elle baissa la tête, regrettant déjà de s'être aussi bêtement emportée aussi vite.

- Pardon ! marmonna-t-elle .

Il la lâcha et s'éloigna d'elle, allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit, se rapprocha un peu confuse, ne sachant plus très bien où elle en était.

- De… de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Merson ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil. A quoi joues-tu ?

- Je…. me suis emportée tout à l'heure, s'expliqua-t-elle. C'est…c'est pour cette raison…..

- C'est ridicule de se vouvoyer plus longtemps après ce que l'on vient de faire !

- ……

Elle ne savait plus que dire. Il y eut un moment de silence pesant durant lequel il la dévisagea intensément.

- Tu dois choisir ! reprit-il sèchement.

- C…comment ? demanda-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

- Ton camp ! précisa-t-il.

- C'est que….ce n'est pas si simple ! commença-t-elle.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, la coupa-t-il, ça l'est toujours. Mais tu n'as pas le choix !

- Mes….mes intérêts et ceux de mon frère sont ici, si je suis obligée de donner une réponse maintenant, je resterai un mangemort.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les fines lèvres du maître des potions.

- Hm…Même si tu reviens du côté de Dumbledore, tu resteras toujours un mangemort. C'est ainsi, et tout ce que tu pourras faire pour racheter tes fautes n'y changera rien. Jamais tu ne pourras effacer ce que tu as pu faire !

Elle le regardait sans broncher ; elle savait bien qu'il parlait aussi pour lui.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas rester là, je t'avais mise en garde !

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! se défendit-elle.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Mais si je pars, mon frère se fera tuer, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, d'autant que maintenant, Voldemort est persuadé que je porte son enfant.

- Et tu penses sincèrement que Dumbledore le laisserait tomber !

- S'il avait déjà pu faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, non ?

- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça !

- Tiens donc, s'irrita-t-elle, moi qui croyait être d'une stupidité affligeante ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer.

Cependant, malgré la froideur de sa voix, elle avait toujours du mal à se faire au fait qu'il la tutoyait à présent, c'était comme si la nature même de leur relation avait changé du tout au tout. Il ne tint pas cas de la remarque de la jeune femme.

- Il ne veut pas que tu reviennes vers lui uniquement parce qu'il aurait aidé ton frère. Il espère que tu aurais eu assez confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il le sauverait si tu revenais. Il préfère être sûr que si tu retournes ta veste, c'est parce que tu n'es pas une sorcière noire, et que tu cautionne vraiment sa cause et pour aucune autre raison! Tu peux comprendre ça !

- Je……..je ne peux pas prendre un risque pareil ! …….Je…. je hais véritablement ce que je suis devenue, dit-elle la voix tremblante en fixant ses mains. Mais, je ne saurais l'abandonner avant d'être certaine qu'il est en sécurité ! …..Je suis déjà allée beaucoup trop loin pour courir ce risque maintenant !

- Fffff, ….. Il y a des priorités, cassa-t-il,…… et des choses plus importantes que ton frère !

- Ca vous va bien de me dire ça à vous autres ! s'écria-t-elle. Chacun se bat pour défendre sa cause, il en a toujours été ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'abandonnerai ma raison de vivre. Il n'a pas su sauver mes parents alors que vous auriez dû savoir ce qui se préparait. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander ça ! continua-t-elle de trembler.

- Tous ceux qui ont été touchés par cette guerre ont perdu des êtres chers !

- Mais je n'ai pas choisi de m'impliquer dans cette guerre !

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle te concerne maintenant, et par la force des choses, c'est ta guerre autant que la notre. Tu as peut-être oublié ce que tu m'as dit à la fin de te dernière année d'études…..moi pas ! Je ne peux pas croire que la gamine éprise de vengeance que j'ai quitté il y a deux ans, prenne ainsi la fuite devant le danger !

- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, se justifia-t-elle. J'ai tout perdu ! Ce qui me reste ici-bas est dérisoire comparé à ce qu'il m'a enlevé ! Et ce qui me reste…..je ne suis même pas sûre que cela m'appartienne……. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, ou pas le courage……. Je veux juste sauver ce qui peut encore être préservé. Il est en mon pouvoir de le conserver en sûreté, de le protéger ! Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser mourir lui aussi…..il a déjà trop souffert !

Il se releva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas autour 'elle. , un air d'exaspération et de fureur non dissimulées sur le visage.

- Il a souffert……marmonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu as raison. Après tout, tout ce qui lui arrive est de ta faute, ton existence même nuit à la sienne ! Comparé à lui, ce que tu as vécu est dérisoire….tu as promis de venger les tiens mais quelle importance si tu ne tiens pas parole ? ……. PAUVRE IDIOTE ! Il te croit morte ! Tu n'as pas souffert toi ?

Elle fondit en larmes.

- Moi…..ce n'est pas pareil……c'est ma faute !

Il traversa toute la pièce à grandes enjambées, pour venir la prendre brutalement par les poignets, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Si tu avais un tant soit peu respecté les règlements lorsque tu étais encore mon élève, tu n'aurais pas eu cette fichue marque ! Et du simple fait que tu sois née, tu as condamné ta famille toute entière ! Tu porteras ce fardeau toute ta vie, c'est comme ça ! Mais t'entendre te dévaluer à ce point ou encore dire que tu mérites davantage cette souffrance que lui, me donne une irrépressible envie de te gifler ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu risques ta vie et combats ceux que tu considérais comme tes amis en rejetant tes principes, pour protéger quelqu'un qui croit que tu ne vis plus ! Tu as vu ta propre famille se faire massacrer, tu as définitivement sali tes mains ! Le sang qui les entache ne disparaîtra jamais ; il restera ancré dans ta chair comme la marque sur ton bras, et tu le sais ! Tu as été obligée de ravaler ta fierté, Dieu sait si elle est omniprésente chez toi et de t'avilir au possible…..Regarde-toi : plus aucun amour propre ! Tu es souillée, et toute purification est désormais impossible. Alors cette marque, et pas uniquement celle de ton bras, tu la porteras à vie. Maintenant, dis-moi qui de vous deux souffre le plus !

Elle s'était recroquevillée contre le mur, et sanglotait devant l'homme, accroupi devant elle, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il écarta les mains de son visage.

- Elodie, regarde-moi ! dit-il en écartant ses mains de son visage.

Elle releva la tête, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son prénom dans la bouche du maître des potions, et ce mot eut sur elle un effet dévastateur.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! J'agirai contre ton gré : tu dois impérativement te ranger ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'enliser dans cette situation ! Tu ne dois pas devenir comme les sorciers qui servent le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; tu n'es pas faite pour ça !

- C'est deux ans trop tard, je suis déjà devenue comme eux : un assassin !

Il se redressa et la jaugea de toute sa hauteur.

- Non, dit-il. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de mangemort se poser de cas de conscience quant aux atrocités qu'ils pouvaient commettre ! Si tu continues à agir comme l'un d'entre eux sans en avoir la mentalité,…. tu vas te détruire !

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel elle resta par terre à sangloter tandis qu'il continuait à l'observer d'un regard impénétrable.

- Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle releva lentement sa tête et vit qu'il lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la fixa un moment……elle ne la saisit pas et se releva seule, resserrant un peu plus le drap autour d'elle. (c'est pas de la mauvaise humeur le coup de la main, y'a une symbolique à voir dedans ! J'aurais jamais dû lire Perceval, je vois des symboliques partout maintenant)

- Reviens ! dit-il sèchement en se rapprochant d'elle. ……………….. en règle générale, je mets toujours un point d'honneur à ne jamais avoir à donner ma parole à qui que ce soit !... Mais je te promets ceci : si tu consens à te ranger, je m'arrangerai pour veiller moi-même sur ton frère…… nous savons où il se trouve, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas le seul à avoir des agents qui le surveillent.

Elle le fixa, ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu sais toi aussi que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, grimaça-t-il. Je…..t'en donne ma parole !

Le pesant silence se réinstalla : elle ne savais vraiment mais vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le visage du maître des potions. (moi je dis qu'il y a des mots comme ça qui devraient être bannis de cette fiction, l'emploi serait puni de la peine de mort !) Tout ça c'est….si bizarre ! Comment se fait-il que tu veuilles m'aider ? Je ne comprends pas…..je croyais que tu t'en moquais ! ……Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir lorsque tu….

Un air agacé, il détourna la conversation :

- Je te demande uniquement de me faire confiance pour l'instant !

Elle ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête.

- Bien, dans ce cas, prépare-toi, nous allons voir Dumbledore.

Elle fut un peu déboussolée par cette soudaine déclaration, mais n'objecta rien. Il y avait encore tellement de questions qu'elle se posait, elle avait perçu un changement certain dans le comportement de son ancien professeur vis-à-vis d'elle. Avait-il pour autant accepté ses sentiments pour lui, ou bien avait-il compris que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle ?

- Dans dix minutes, je t'attends dehors, dit-il. Hors du repaire.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Voilà, voilà, voilà ! C'est le cinquième chapitre que j'ai en réserve, pour le moment vous n'en êtes qu'au 17 ! J'aurais voulu poster le 18 ce soir, mais on a des problèmes de ligne téléphonique, et je n'aurais probablement pas Internet avant deux jours.


	23. Chapter 23

I am back ! Eh oui, après le bon coup de déprime c'est le grand retour, certains m'accuseront peut-être d'avoir voulu faire un grand coup de théâtre, il n'en est rien ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'étendre davantage sur l'affaire qui a précédé, je souligne seulement le fait que j'étais sur le point de tenir la parole que j'avais accordé à Virgile qui me demandait d'arrêter ma fic pour cause de plagiat quand une très bonne lectrice et amie (j'ai nommé Teckie) m'a fait ouvrir les yeux en me donnant le lien d'une fic qu'elle pensait fort intéressante, je l'ai lue et me suis rendue compte, qu'on se fichait de moi, on m'accuse de faire ce que l'accusateur en personne ne s'est pas gêné pour faire. Comme je l'ai précisé je ne m'étendrais pas sur les conséquences que le revirement de situation a eu, je tourne la page grâce à ceux qui m'ont fait comprendre que je ne devais sous aucun prétexte et qui m'ont soutenue : vous. Je remercie tout particulièrement Teckie et Mandragora qui se sont montrées particulièrement présente pour moi lors de cette épreuve ! Alors comme je m'attends à me faire incendier de nouveau par les grands amis de Virgin Rogue, je précise : du vent ! Plus rien de ce que vous direz n'aura d'effet sur moi ! On s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, on m'a fait passé pour une hypocrite, une fille malhonnête, une faux-cul et une plagiste (je sais pas si on dit comme ça mais c'est pas grave), et de chercher à me faire plaindre, maintenant c'est fini ! Chacun pourra s'égosiller à souhait ! Je n'arrêterai jamais une chose qui me tient à cœur plus que tout pour satisfaire une bande d'internautes qui pètent plus haut que les montagnes sans se soucier du mal qu'ils peuvent faire aux gens ! Un appel a même été lancé depuis le forum de Virgin Rogue (pas par elle, je précise, même si au final c'est elle qui s'est plainte dans l'ombre afin que ses fidèles amis viennent faire de moi de la charpie) afin que des gens n'ayant pas lu ma fic viennent m'incendier jusqu'ici, sympa n'est-ce pas ?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue et très bonne lecture !-

Au fait Mali, merci pour ta lettre, je l'ai reçue hier, je l'ai vue sur mon bureau hier à 3h00 du mat', ton bracelet est trop beau merci beaucoup et t'es trop belle sur la photo oO !

Par contre t'es cruche, j'avais recopié ce passage de l'histoire exprès pour toi, c'était pas la peine de me le renvoyer ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il t'a plus !

Oh, j'ai aussi vu que j'ai donné envie d'écrire à l'une d'entre vous et cela me touche énormément, merci beaucoup à toi, c'est très gentil de me dire ça, ça remonte le moral !

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, elle s'adossa au mur et poussa un long soupir ; tout se passait si vite. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Elle se préparait à prêter serment à Dumbledore et à lui accorder sa fidélité. C'était le premier pas vers la rédemption, même si elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait y accéder. Ce monstre avait fait en sorte qu'elle devienne tellement sale, qu'on ne plus lui accorder le pardon. Ce malade….. il avait tout détruit, et fait de sa vie un véritable champ de ruines. Toutefois, elle avait tout de même la possibilité de ne pas le laisser détruire le peu de choses qui lui restait sur cette terre, même s'il avait déjà réussi à faire d'elle quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Elle ne laisserait rien entacher sa détermination à revenir sur un chemin plus droit, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu sans jamais oser le demander, et quelle douleur chaque fois qu'elle avait dû répondre « non » à cette main tendue que lui avait proposée maintes fois le vieux mage !

Même si elle s'en défendait, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle s'était vraiment fait peur à certains moments. En effet, sa cruauté exacerbée lors de ses missions pour le Lord, n'était motivée par aucun ordre spécifique de sa part ; elle avait toujours agi de son propre chef.

Elle aurait dû faire comme Rogue, elle savait que depuis qu'il s'était rangé, jamais plus il n'avait fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Elle, ne trouvait aucune excuse qui puisse justifier de telles pulsions de barbarie. Elle avait seulement eu à cas moments-là, une irrépressible envie de faire du mal, de faire le plus de mal possible à ces gens, lesquels, il fallait l'avouer, elle prenait un plaisir malsain à torturer.

Elle se gifla mentalement, elle ne devait pas repenser à ça maintenant, où elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il était plus facile de continuer à faire le mal plutôt que de chercher à se faire pardonner nos erreurs. Elle allait devoir se confronter à sa conscience, mais surtout, aux autres. Or, comme Rogue le lui avait déjà fait remarquer ; personne ne croit en la sincérité d'un mangemort repenti.

Elle transplanna hors du repaire et après avoir tourné un bon moment en rond, en se demandant où il pouvait bien se cacher, finit par le trouver. Il se tenait en retrait, et l'observait avec perplexité, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cingla-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Dépêche-toi !

Ca y est ! Il recommençait à prendre ses airs supérieurs et à lui parler d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il agissait de la sorte ! …. Néanmoins, l'entendre la tutoyer lui procurait cette étrange sensation de chaleur si grisante au milieu de l'estomac.

Elle ne releva pas sa remarque et se contenta de le rejoindre puis de transplanner pour finalement se retrouver devant le portail de Poudlard. Au moins, se dit-elle, je vais finir pas connaître l'architecture de ce portail par cœur… Elle sentit qu'on la tirait parle bras et cela la sortit de ses pensées….. elle se rendit compte que le sombre professeur l'entraînait à sa suite, à l'intérieur du parc. Elle le suivit docilement sans dire un mot, le regard toujours braqué sur la main à la peau blanche qui tenait fermement son poignet, repensant, le feu aux joues aux exquises sensations que ces mêmes mains lui avaient offertes. Elle frissonna.

Ils arrivèrent dans le château et il la lâcha à leur entrée dans le hall. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta et elle faillit le percuter. Juste à ce moment-là, une sonnerie assourdissante retentit, la faisant sursauter. Une flopée d'élèves sortit alors des classes, et se ruèrent dans les couloirs. Malgré la foule impressionnante qui grouillait en tous sens, elle s'aperçut que dans le sillage de Rogue, se formait une ellipse étrangement dépeuplée. Cela l'amusa u peu, même depuis son départ, il jouissait toujours de la même notoriété auprès des élèves à qui il inspirait autant de terreur qu'à l'époque. Par contre, elle, personne ne semblait la voir, elle marchait à contre courant, emportée par la vague effrayante des adolescents qui se rendaient à leur prochain cours, ne parvenant pas à suivre le pas du maître des potions. Elle le voyait s'éloigner de plus en plus.

- Att……. Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interpelle une voix au timbre cristallin.

Elle se retourna tant bien que mal vers l'origine de la voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Cindy. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! répondit-elle sèchement.

- Bon, on arrête tout ! fit Cindy, parce que je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi on s'était disputées !

Une brûlure cuisante dans son estomac lui indiqua qu'elle pourrait très certainement lui rafraîchir la mémoire si elle le désirait. Mais elle avait mieux à penser à vrai dire. C'est avec une certaine amertume qu'elle s'entendit lui répondre :

- D'accord !

Son amie lui fit un sourire rayonnant ; elle savait qu'elle se souvenait, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi soulagée qu'elle lui pardonne. Elle lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu crispé. Autour d'elle, elle vit l'essaim d'élèves se disperser petit à petit et en levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Rogue revenait sur ses pas, l'air furieux.

- Que fai….tes vous ?

Elle remarqua qu'il buttait sur ses mots, sans doute comme elle l'avait fait, avait-il failli la tutoyer en public.

- Je n'arrive pas à vous suivre ! s'irrita-t-elle.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je perds mon temps à essayer d'aider une incapable au point de ne pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre !

- Vous faîtes tellement peur aux élèves qu'ils s'écartent de vous à dix mètres à la ronde quand vous passez ! Moi, je les avais tous dessus, s'écria-t-elle.

Il afficha un sourire sardonique.

- C'est évidemment ce que……

- PROFESSEUR ! cria la voix d'une fille qui courrait vers eux comme une dératée.

Personne ne s'amusait à interpeller Rogue de la sorte. Cette fille était d'une inconscience incroyable. Lui-même ne supporterait certainement pas qu'on l'interpelle aussi familièrement, elle releva son visage vers celui de son amant, à moins que…..

- Professeur, reprit-elle essoufflée en s'arrêtant net devant lui, un large sourire barrant son visage.

La jeune femme toisa son uniforme avec un air de profond dégoût…. Bien sûr, quoi de plus évident…. Une Serpentard ! Seule une lève de sa propre maison aurait eu le toupet de faire preuve d'une telle familiarité avec lui…. ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se le permettre. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir que Rogue ne lui faisait aucune remontrance quant à son comportement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Miss Rohen ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle releva brusquement sa tête vers lui, il la regardait presque avec……. Elle en était presque jalouse.

- C'est que vous n'êtes pas venu en cours ce matin, alors je m'inquiétais.

Mais quelle faux cul ! Et puis, c'était quoi cette manière de le détailler comme ça ? Elle sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement…. RAAAAAHHHH, pour le coup, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise réellement où et surtout comment il avait passé la nuit. Elle sentit Cindy la tirer fermement par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Elles se mirent un peu à l'écart des deux Serpentard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'empourpra Elodie sans quitter la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, qui parlait avec animation à un Rogue qui semblait au bord de l'exaspération mais ne la repoussait cependant pas.

- Tu ne devrais pas montrer une telle jalousie devant tout le monde !

- De quoi ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers son amie.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Pas besoin, rétorqua la jeune fille. Il n'y a qu'à voir ta manière de la regarder !

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus hocha la tête et se mit à regarder l'intruse à son tour.

- Elle s'appelle Mélinda Rohen, reprit-elle. Elle était à Durmstrang jusqu'à l'an dernier. Elle vient d'arriver, en Septembre. C'est la coqueluche des Serpentard et les trois autres maisons l'ont en aversion.

Et elle comprenait bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs elle-même avait pu voir des filles de sa propre maison la regarder avec dédain. Elle était brune, des cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Rogue, et des yeux de jade comme elle n'en avait jamais vus. Ils étaient si beaux qu'ils semblaient presque inhumains. Elle arborait un petit air mutin qui lui allait à ravir et ne devait pas mesurer davantage que Cindy. Mais elle devait s'avouer que cette peste était magnifique…..tout son contraire, réalisa-t-elle une boule naissante pesant dans son estomac. Cindy avait raison. Elle était jalouse, oui elle la jalousait horriblement. Elle, était laide, et le poids de ses crimes l'enlaidissaient davantage de jour en jour. Elle enviait sa beauté, mais par-dessus, ce qu'elle lui enviait, c'était la douceur avec laquelle Rogue s'adressait à elle….. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de la sorte à elle ?... Elle eut un sourire désabusé… mais bien sûr que si, il lui avait déjà parlé comme ça…. Le jour de la mort de ses parents. Quel prestige !

Le sourire mesquin que lui adressa la Serpentard la sortit de ses sombres souvenirs. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette expression désagréable que reflétait son visage aussi pâle que du lait. En la voyant réprimer un éclat de rire, la colère empourpra ses joues. Elle était peut-être moins séduisante que cette fille, elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en laisser compter par une sale gamine.

- Professeur Rogue ! l'interpella-t-elle s'avançant vers eux. Il me semble que vous étiez pressé non ? En arrivant ici. Vous devriez ne pas vous laisser… « divertir », je pense !

- Vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires, je pense ! siffla-t-il.

- Justement, dit-elle en essayant de conserver son sang froid, il me semble être la première concernée par notre…. « visite » en ces lieux !

- Et mois, il me semble que vous devriez sérieusement réfléchir avant de parler devant n'importe qui ! vociféra-t-il une lueur assassine dans le regard.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux lisses et noirs venait de faire un pas en arrière, visiblement outragée par le « n'importe qui » que son professeur venait de lui attribuer comme épithète. Il n'en tint aucun cas.

- Venez ! dit-il en attrapant sauvagement la jeune femme par le bras, repartant vers les couloirs qui se vidaient peu à peu de leurs élèves.

- Mais…. professeur Rogue, balbutia Mélinda Rohen laissée seule en compagnie de Cindy qui arborait un sourire vainqueur.

- Retournez en cours voyons ! Vous n'allez pas rester là toute la matinée, ragea-t-il cette fois-ci, d'un ton beaucoup moins aimable.

Au détour d'un couloir, et après avoir vérifié que personne n'était susceptible de les entendre, il la lâcha brusquement, et vociféra rageusement :

- Tu es stupide au point d'ignorer qu'en ce lieu, tu dois te faire le plus discrète possible ?

Elle voulut rétorquer, mais éprouvait toujours autant de difficulté à le tutoyer.

- Désolée d'avoir interrompu une conversation d'une si grande importance entre Son Excellence et la princesse Rohen ! rétorqua-t-elle avec aigreur.

N'entendant aucune réplique cinglante, elle se retourna lentement vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait avec plus d'incrédulité que de colère. Il semblait presque surpris. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Finalement, le sombre professeur finit par briser ce long silence torturant.

- Merlin……. Tu es jalouse ! déclara-t-il d'un ton bas et monocorde !

- Quoi ?... M…Mais non ! se défendit-elle avec véhémence devant le regard noir et accusateur qui semblait sonder ses pensées, rougissant à vue d'œil.

- ……… Tu es vraiment stupide, dit-il toujours aussi impassible, continuant son ascension vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Attends, sécria-t-elle. Tu dis n'importe quoi ! ….. Mais……. attends ! ATTENDS !

Il fit volte face, furieux cette fois.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de crier de la sorte ici, surtout en t'adressant à moi aussi familièrement ! Si on t'entendait, nous aurions, surtout moi, de graves problèmes. Je me fiche de tes états d'âme de gamine, mais si tu ne te calmes pas très vite, c'est moi vais te calmer ! acheva-t-il le regard menaçant.

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa route, la jeune fille sur ses talons, bien qu'hésitante. Et voilà ! Il l'avait encore rendue ridicule ! On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes ! Elle ne lui adressa plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle venait le voir, Dumbledore ne s'y trouvait pas. Rogue non plus ne semblait pas savoir où il se trouvait ; son visage reflétait sa contrariété.

Il adressa un rapide coup d'œil à sa compagne.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de t'être entretenue avec lui, dit-il.

- Je suis venue ici exprès pour ça, alors pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que tu es versatile !

- Je vois que tu as une haute opinion de moi, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Simplement celle que tu m'en donnes !

- Alors, ça ne doit pas voler bien haut, en conclut la jeune femme d'un air désabusé.

Elle le vit lui jeter un regard noir et sans savoir pourquoi, sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était sorti tout seul. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu susciter en lui une quelconque émotion. …… Bah, à quoi pensait-elle ? Susciter une émotion, chez ce type ?

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, reprit-elle, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d perdre mon temps à l'attendre devant la porte de son bureau.

Il la jaugea un instant, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Depuis combien de temps la reprise des cours a-t-elle sonné ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Ca va faire dix minutes, dit-elle après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons en cours, déclara-t-il en reprenant sa route direction les cachots.

- Mais les élèves te pensent absents !

- Ils m'ont vus dans les couloirs, comme tu me l'as clairement fait remarquer, je ne passe pas inaperçu. Et puis pour ceux dont ce ne serait pas le cas, Miss Rohen a déjà dû le clamer haut et fort pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle, grinça-t-il.

Cette fille……elle la haïssait déjà ! Rien que sa manière de prononcer son nom l'irritait au plus haut point.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je venir ? questionna-t-elle.

- Parce que je n'ai aucune envie que tu étales tes prouesses dans les couloirs du château !

Elle se renfrogna, cherchant quelque chose de cinglant à lui envoyer à travers la figure pour lui faire payer ces perpétuelles humiliations.

- Ca risque de casser ton image irréprochable d'arriver après tes élèves ! De mon temps, tu arrivais toujours, ou presque, en avance !

Il se figea et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Elle déglutit, comprenant qu'elle avait une fois de plus, commis une bourde.

- De ton temps, comme tu dis, je ne me serais jamais permis de coucher avec une de mes anciennes élèves, susurra-t-il, et je t'assure que cela risque davantage de nuire à mon….. « image de professeur irréprochable » !

Elle se contenta de rougir bêtement, son regard impudique sondant le sien avec une intensité embarrassante.

- Mais….. tenta-t-elle de reprendre pied, pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

- Parce que les élèves que j'ai maintenant sont des septième année, tu les connais tous ! A ton avis à quoi penseront-ils en nous voyant franchir le seuil de cette fichue salle ensemble ?

- Ca ne prouve rien, et puis je n'avais pas pour habitude de traîner avec les cinquième année.

- Ce sont des Serpentard !

- Ca les rend plus perspicaces que d'autres peut-être ?

- Plus suspicieux ! Mon aversion à ton égard à l'époque, ta rendue célèbre auprès d'eux.

- Tu as suffisamment dû leur monter la tête, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ils n'auront eu qu'à observer l'immaturité de ton comportement pour se faire leur propre opinion de toi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me complaire à cracher dans le dos des gens moi, contrairement à ce que peuvent penser certains de « l'ignoble bâtard graisseux des cachots » !

L'effet n'aurait pas été différent si on avait extirpé ses poumons de sa poitrine. Ses jouez s'empourprèrent et ses mains se mirent à trembler comme jamais. Elle reconnaissait mot pour mot l'insulte qu'elle lui attribuait au début de sa scolarité. …… Pourquoi lui ressortait-il ça maintenant ? Elle se sentait si mal……. Etait-ce une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui avait fait du mal ? … Elle ? …. A lui ? ….. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Quelle nouille ! Se poser la question de savoir si quelque chose pouvait encore l'atteindre alors qu'elle avait eu la joie de goûter à sa vie intérieure pendant toute une semaine en dernière année………

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres ; pourquoi ne pas l'avoir sévèrement punie lorsqu'il avait entendu la jeune femme l'injurier d'une telle façon ! Sans qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher, l'interrogation franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Devant la soudaine question d'Elodie, Rogue se contenta d'arborer un rictus de dégoût avant de continuer sa route. Elle avait la désagréable et douloureuse impression de lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal……. Elle se ressaisit ; elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir-là sur lui. Il avait simplement dit ça pour lui clouer le bec une fois pour toutes.

- A l'époque…., c'est ce que tu m'as dit…… qu'à l'époque, je te répugnais…. Cela signifie-t-il…… que ce n'est plus le cas ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Elle l'entendit soupirer devant elle.

- Si tel était encore le cas, marmonna-t-il sans lui accorder un seul regard, il me semble que tes performances vocales, la nuit passée, auraient pu être maîtrisées !

D'accord, elle l'avait cherché. Il venait de l'achever avec une élégance propre à sa personne. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, j'avais l'intention de faire ce chapitre plus long, mais les autorités parentales vont péter une bulle si je me couche trop tard. En plus ma mère a réglé son réveil à trois heures du matin pour vérifier si je suis couchée ou pas, je trouve ça révoltant ! -

Allez, bisous à tous et à très bientôt ! Un chapitre de Spinner's end devrait arriver dans le courant de la nuit prochaine !

Té, même avec le temps, z'avez remarqué que l'appel irrésistible du petit carré bleu ne faiblit pas?-


	24. Chapter 24

Salut à tous, alors tout d'abord, désolée parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir publier ce week-end, eh oui, je suis allée vérifier ma consommation hier et je me suis aperçue que j'ai dépassé mon forfait ; je vais me faire incendier quand ma mère va recevoir la facture hahem !

Bon, cela étant, je vais quand même taper ce chapitre parce que le week-end prochain je n'aurais probablement pas le temps, eh oui, je commence les examens de contrôle continu dès cette semaine, d'ailleurs la chargée de TD d'Environnement institutionnel doit me rendre ma copie lundi, je suis sûre que je me suis payée une banane ! (Ca m'énerve quand je pense au temps que j'y ai passé et aux nuits de fous que je me suis faites pour la finir !)

Bon, je vous fiche la paix avec ma vie-, allez bonne lecture ! (Bouh, il doit me rester encore une centaine de pages à taper pour en arriver au niveau de mon manuscrit, et puis, j'ai même pas encore fini de l'écrire Ouinnnnnnnnn !)

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cachot dans lequel il dispensait ses cours. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il lui lança sans se retourner :

- Tu iras t'asseoir au dernier rang, il y a une place de libre….. je ne veux pas t'entendre, fais-toi discrète !

Ca va être facile, pensa-t-elle, comme si personne n'allait remarquer sa présence…. Et puis, elle trouvait ridicule cette idée de devoir assister à ce cours, quel manque de confiance !

Elle n'objecta, cependant rien, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, elle se précipita vers la dite place. Elle ne pouvait ignorer tous les regards tournés en sa direction, mais fit tout comme.

- Tous les crétins qui resteront tournés sur leurs sièges se verront attribuer une retenue, cingla la voix rêche de son amant.

Elle reconnaissait bien là le professeur de potions qui l'avait terrifiée durant toute une année du temps de ses études. Il devait être particulièrement énervé pour s'adresser ainsi aux élèves de sa propre maison. Elle remarqua alors assis à ses côtés, un jeune homme qui ne paraissait pas tout à fait à son aise et la lorgnait du coin de l'œil. Elle posa alors son menton dans sa paume et commença à le fixer avec insistance, amusée.

Le cours commença, et le jeune garçon paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, de plus il n'était véritablement pas très doué.

- Tu as du mal avec ta potion de sommeil ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il sursauta légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Ou…oui, bredouilla-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

- Hahan,… tu t'es trompé, dit-elle. Tu aurais dû verser le lait de chimère avant les racines de pissenlits.

- Miss Merson, retentit la voix glacée, il est deux ans trop tard pour faire montre de vos capacités en cette discipline. ! Monsieur Spellman, je vous conseille de vous tenir à votre place !

Après avoir échangé un regard noir avec Rogue, elle reprit sa conversation avec l'élève de Serpentard.

- Il est toujours comme ça avec vous ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme lorsque le cours eut repris normalement.

- Oui, depuis quelques mois,….il est devenu …. bizarre.

- Quelques mois, dis-tu ?... Toi….tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi, ça t'étonne que je parle à une Gryffondor ?

- Je ne fais plus partie de cette école.

- On reste ce dans quoi on est ! répondit-il avec solennité.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Ou….attends, on garde les caractéristiques la maison de l'appartenance où de… non, c'est pas ça !

Visiblement, les critères de sélection à Serpentard n'avaient toujours pas changé songea-t-elle : bête et…. bête.

- On ne change pas la maison de…..

En l'entendant essayer de se désempêtrer de la sorte, elle ne put réprimer un fou rire.

- Dehors ! cria la voix glaciale de Rogue. Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de rester silencieuse, miss ! Sortez !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Non, parce que pour reprendre votre expression ; « faire étalage de mes prouesses » est une éventualité non négligeable et….

- DEHORS !

Avec un large sourire intérieur, elle traversa l'allée entre les rangées de tables, et sans même lui accorder un regard, sortit de la pièce.

Elle avait finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : une heure de liberté sans l'avoir, lui et sa mauvaise humeur, sur les talons. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait supporter les réprimandes de son amant dès qu'il aurait terminé de donner son cours…. Elle plaignait déjà les élèves.

Elle voulait en profiter pour voir son amie Nathalie, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient vues. De plus, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de se raconter grand-chose lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Après avoir tourné et retourné pendant au moins quinze bonnes minutes dans les couloirs du château, elle pensa finalement que le professeur Lupin qui était chargé d'elle, devait savoir où elle se trouvait. En priant pour qu'il ne soit pas lui aussi en cours, elle reprit son chemin…. Le bureau de Lupin…. Où était-il déjà ?

- Ah ça y est ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du poing contre la paume de sa main.

Elle se mit à courir dans le long couloir, et dévala trois escaliers, pour finalement venir se poster devant une lourde porte de chêne qu'elle poussa prudemment…. Le bureau de Lupin se trouvait en haut des marches qui surplombait cette salle de classe. Elle les grimpa quatre à quatre, et comme la porte n'était pas fermée, elle rentra. Elle poussa un cri aigu avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche et de se retourner vivement, horriblement embarrassée par le spectacle qu'elle venait de voir.

- Je… je suis désolée ! Pa pa pa….. pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.. enfin si, mais…. pas comme ça ! Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas !

- Elodie, résonna la douce voix du professeur Lupin, ce n'est rien.

Elle était statufiée, et n'osait pas se retourner vers eux.

- Euh… c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Nathalie, vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements.

Elodie vit son amie lui passer devant, le teint cramoisi et lui emboîta le pas.

Durant toute la durée du trajet, aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de l'une des deux amies. Elles finirent par arriver devant une petite porte que Nathalie poussa, et elles entrèrent dans la salle. C'était assez ressemblant avec les chambres du dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor, remarqua la jeune femme. Nathalie s'assit dans un fauteuil, toujours en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix amère.

- Bah, comment peux-tu savoir ça, tu ne me regardes même pas !

- Je le sens c'est tout ! Te moque pas de moi !

- Mais je ne me moque pas ! se défendit-elle de plus en plus amusée. Dis, commença-t-elle d'une voix naïve qui ne lui allait guère, qu'est-ce que le professeur Lupin t'enseignait avec ses mains sous ton pull et sa tête dans ton cou ?

- QUOI ? s'exclama la jeune fille aux yeux verts, dont la honte rendaient les joues bien plus colorées que son habituelle pâleur.

- Ben oui ! T'as pas honte, avec des profs en plus !

- Il aspirait du venin ! répondit-elle avec ironie. Et puis, tu es mal placée pour me reprocher ce genre de choses !

- Ne t'énerve pas ! Je te taquinais c'est tout !

- Ouais, ben évite ! Moi je ne l'ai pas fait quand j'ai appris que tu étais amoureuse de l'autre épouvantail !

- Oh la menteuse ! (retour vers l'enfance partie un « t'es bien dit à la maîtresse, d'abord ! ») A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Et puis, fais quand même gaffe à ce que tu dis, parce qu'un épouvantail c'est toujours mieux qu'un loup-garou !

- Quoi ? marmonna son amie.

- Ben ouais tu….

Elle s'arrêta en apercevant la mine décomposée de son amie et ses yeux exorbités, elle sut qu'elle venait de commettre une énorme bourde : Nathalie ignorait que Lupin était un loup-garou. Elle décida de jouer les innocentes :

- Quoi, quoi ? minauda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda son amie d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais à travers laquelle on pouvait néanmoins sentir l'horreur.

- Ben oui, tu as traité Rogue de…

- Non, arrête de me baratiner, ……. Je te connais, tu ne plaisantais pas !

- ………….. Enfin, dit Elodie, ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que Lupin était un …. Non…… vraiment ?

- Non ! répondit doucement Nathalie le visage lugubre.

- Mais enfin, tout le monde le sait, je pensais que toi, en plus avec ton pouvoir tu…

- Tout le monde, tu dis ? répéta vivement la jeune fille aux yeux verts en haussant le ton. Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit à moi ?

- ….. hé bien, ça me semble évident non ? commença son amie embarrassée.

Nathalie leva la tête.

- S'il avait un tant soit peu d'estime pour moi, il ne m'aurait pas caché un truc pareil !

- Tu sais….. selon moi, c'est tout le contraire……. S'il ne t'a rien di, c'est certainement que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée, je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile de mettre un tel sujet sur le tapis comme ça ! Et puis, ça doit le travailler pas mal vues vos…. « relations », si tu veux mon avis. …… Il tient à toi, il ne s'engage pas à la légère, il ignore sûrement s'il doit te l'avouer ou non. Et vu que….. tu n'as pas l'air de désapprouver ses avances, il doit avoir peur de te perdre.

- …. Tu…. Tu crois ? …… Mais c'est naze comme raisonnement !

Elodie esquissa un faible sourire de soulagement, finalement son amie se révélait toujours être d'une grande ouverture d'esprit, ….. bien que…. cette nouvelle ne l'ait sûrement pas laissée indemne.

- Mets-toi à sa place un instant, tu réagirais comment toi si tu te retrouvais dans sa situation ?

- Moi, je n'aurais rien caché ! rétorqua Nathalie en croisant résolument les bras sur sa poitrine. On me prend telle que je suis, ou on ne me prend pas du tout !

- Oui, soupira son amie, c'est tellement vrai !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'empourpra la jeune fille.

- Je blague.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux filles ne faisaient rien d'autre que se dévisager dans l'attente que l'une d'elles le brise enfin.

- Dis-moi, reprit la jeune femme, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu… enfin que vous….

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas demandé !

Elodie écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la réponse de son amie.

- D'accord, je retiens ! Je pourrais te le ressortir à l'occasion !

- Pourquoi ? Me cacherais-tu des choses ?

- Ton avidité de connaissances n'y changera rien, je te dirai que dalle !

- Bof, de toute manière, je pense deviner de quoi il s'agit !

- Tiens donc, ça me ferait mal !

- Ca concerne Rogue non ?

- Qu'est…. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ben, premièrement, ta réaction, et ensuite, on est dans le vif du sujet alors….. Allez vas-y ! Dis-moi tout !

- Parce que tu crois que je vais…

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est une dette que tu as envers moi, tu m'as vue tout à l'heure, alors maintenant c'est ton tour !

- Oh je t'en prie ! Si je ne t'avais pas prise sur le fait, tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dit.

- Oh allez, sois mignonne, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as enfin fait de ce que tu ….

Elle rougit fortement devant l'expression dégoûtée de son amie, à la simple pensée qu'elle pouvait lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Que penserait-elle d'elle si elle savait ce qui s'était véritablement passé ? Elle n'avait même pas envie de le savoir.

- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là ! trancha-t-elle, les joues cramoisies.

- Bon, c'est pas si grave, c'est pas comme si tu avais….. non…. il ne t'aurais pas laissée faire, de toute manière, se rassura son amie avec un sourire, …. Si ? hasarda-t-elle, voyant que son amie ne répondait pas.

- Tu n'es pas allée jusque là quand même, si ?

- …….Si ……

- Oh ma pauvre ! Ca a dû être terrifiant, s'écria-t-elle en lui saisissant les mains d'un air compatissant. Tu as l'air traumatisée ! Tu me fais marcher n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais pas fait un truc pareil quand même ? Non ? Je peux pas le croire ?

- Mais arrête ! Pourquoi tu m'engueules ? s'énerva la jeune femme en récupérant brusquement ses mains.

- Tu as couché avec lui ? s'écria Nathalie.

- Crie-le plus fort, je crois que tous les martiens ne t'ont pas tout à fait entendue !

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Arrête de faire cette tête horrifiée ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu ne t'entends pas avec lui….

- Mais enfin, toi non plus tu ne t'entends pas avec lui ; vous passez votre temps à vous bouffer le nez….. ou autre chose…., fit-elle remarquer avec un tremblement de dégoût.

- Tu es ignoble Nathalie !

- Ca remonte à quand ?

- Il y a un moment déjà !

La jeune fille aux yeux de jade parut rassurée.

- Le principal c'est que tu ne commettes pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Justement, rajouta la jeune femme sur un ton de défis, hier soir aussi c'était fantastique !

- Behhhhhhh ! Mais t'es pas bien ! Deux fois en plus ! éructa son amie en lui frappant l'avant-bras.

- Mais arrête un peu ! Je ne considère pas avoir commis d'erreur !

Son amie se renfrogna, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

- Mouais, je parie que pour lui c'est une autre chanson pas vrai ?

- ….. je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? A son comportement tu devrais…

- La première fois, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que nous avions commis une énorme bêtise….

- Ah tu vois !

- ….. Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne m'a rien dit de tel….. Il est très difficile à cerner tu sais, on ne peut pas véritablement se fier à ses réactions ou à ses réflexions.

- Wouah… fit Nathalie en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer Rogue avoir des relations sexuelles, pareil pour toi…. Alors lui avec toi ? Bouh ! Trembla-t-elle sa lèvre inférieure retournée en une moue de dégoût.

- Je t'ai sérieusement écoeurée ?

- Non, la rassura Nathalie, surprise, c'est tout !

Un ange passe.

- Dis-moi ! Depuis quand tu es aussi intime avec le professeur Lupin ?

- En fait, répondit la jeune fille en ayant l'air de réfléchir activement, j'ai été aussi surprise que toi ! C'est arrivé seulement aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien vu arriver. Mais c'est vrai que…. ça fait un moment qu'on se lance des regards en biais. Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est arrivé d'un coup.

- Tu sais que moi, il m'a fallu plus de deux ans pour obtenir quelque chose !

A nouveau elle vit son amie frissonner, et jugea préférable de changer de sujet avant que la discussion ne s'envenime.

- Au fait, ça fait un moment que je voulais te demander, vu qu'on a perdu contact

pendant un bout de temps, tu l'as eu finalement ton bac ?

- Oui, mais le concours de Science-Po m'est passé sous le nez ! Par contre j'ai été reçue dans un IUT de journalisme.

- C'est super !

- Ouais…… j'ai abandonné au début de la seconde année.

- Pourquoi ? faillit s'estomaquer la jeune femme qui savait à quel point réussir sa carrière était important pour son amie.

- Ben il a fallu que j'arrête quand….. ton « copain » est venu me chercher.

- Rogue ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, celui-là même.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Il est venu un après-midi sur le campus, et a fait irruption dans l'amphi. Je ne te raconte pas la cacophonie quand il a fait son entrée. Tu imagines la réaction des élèves et surtout tu aurais dû voir la tête du maître de conférences ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu te doutes bien que je me souvenais de lui, malgré le fait que je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois et il y avait plus d'un an. Ce n'est pas un homme passe-partout ! Toujours est-il qu'il m'a demandé le plus gentiment du monde de le suivre, il a jouté que c'était extrêmement important et m'a ordonnée de ne poser aucune question. J'étais de toute manière tellement étonnée par son intrusion que je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher un seul mot. Mais j'ai de suite fait le rapport entre son arrivée et le milieu où tu as fait ta dernière année d'études. Dans la mesure où je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi depuis plus d'un an, je l'ai suivi. Il m'a emmenée jusqu'ici. J'ai pu visiter ton école pour la première fois, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et ensuite ? la pressa Elodie, avec une certaine avidité.

- Ensuite, il m'a envoyée voir un vieux fou avec une barbe qui aurait pu lui servir de papier toilette tant elle était longue. Au début, j'ai recommencé à croire au Père Noël !

Elle sourit en reconnaissant Dumbledore dans la description de son amie.

- Je ne te raconte pas ma déception lorsqu'à ma sortie de son bureau, j'ai réalisé que je n'obtiendrais aucune information sur toi.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient exactement ?

- La même chose que celle pour laquelle tu as voulu me supprimer il y a quelques jours, répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Ils m'ont tout d'abord expliqué leur situation, avec ce mage noir fou furieux qui veut rassembler des adeptes pour mettre la pagaille. Rogue aurait entendu que cet énergumène me voulait dans ses rangs à cause d'un certain pouvoir plus ou moins intéressant selon eux, mais qui se serait déclaré un peu tardivement. Ils m'ont donné le choix, mais m'ont quand même fortement conseillée de rester sous leur protection, ils ont voulu me rallier à leur cause, et j'ai accepté. Je n'aurais de toute manière pas pu continuer mes études si l'autre taré avait mis la main sur moi, et puis, j'ai pensé que ce serait la meilleure façon de te retrouver.

- Tu as dû être surprise quand ils t'ont appris que tu possédais des pouvoirs.

- Pas DES pouvoirs ! Seulement celui-ci, et je l'aurais acquis de manière non naturelle. Tu te souviens de nos petits rituels foireux quand on était en seconde ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Elodie, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

- Eh ben voilà ! conclut Nathalie en écartant magistralement les bras comme si elle était le fruit d'un miracle. Cependant, je dispose quand même d'un certain potentiel sans lequel rien de tout cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Ca m'a d'ailleurs permis d'apprendre quelques tours pour me protéger. C'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivée là, seuls les professeurs Lupin, Rogue…. Enfin, ceux qui font partie de l'Ordre, savaient que j'étais dans l'école. Par la suite le directeur a demandé à Lupin de me prendre en charge.

- Je crois même qu'il a pris son rôle au sens propre ! confirma son amie avec un sourire en coin.

- Toujours est-il, reprit la jeune fille en la dévisageant, qu'un jour j'ai entendu le père Fourras parler avec Lupin, ils parlaient de ton chéri !

Ce fut au tour d'Elodie de dévisager son amie.

- Il disait qu'il en avait marre de jouer les baby-sitters, et que depuis qu' « elle » était entrée au service de Voldemort, il n'avait jamais éprouvé aussi grande envie de l'étriper.

La jeune n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

- J'ai commencé à me poser des questions à partir de ce moment-là. J'en ai parlé à mon précepteur particulier, et il m'a répondu que personne ne savait ce que tu étais devenue après la fin de ta dernière année scolaire. Je lui ai dit que moi non plus je ne savais pas, parce qu'en plus, depuis que tes parents et ton frère avaient péri dans cet incendie, tu n'avais plus vraiment d'endroit où aller. Je me rappellerai toujours ce regard surpris qu'il m'a lancé quand il m'a dit : « vous ne savez pas ? »

- Vous ne savez pas quoi ? demanda Elodie.

- C'est justement la question que je lui ai posée. C'est là que j'ai su qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal incendie, que c'était ce sorcier qui les avait assassinés, eux ainsi que le reste de ta famille.

Elle serra les dents, déterminée à ne rien laisser paraître.

- J'ai donc rayé l'éventualité que tu sois celle dont parlait Rogue. Et puis, on a commencé à ne plus me tenir au courant de rien. Et un soir, j'ai fait ce rêve où je te voyais, mais jamais je ne distinguais ton visage, et pourtant, j'y avais droit pratiquement toutes les nuits. Je me suis finalement décidée à en parler au vieux fou. Il ne m'a étrangement pas prise pour une folle, toute façon ça aurait été mal venu de sa part, il m'a demandé si je savais quand ce sorcier de mon rêve viendrait me chercher. Le jour-J, ils m'ont ordonné de ne pas quitter le château et de rester sur mes gardes. Je savais bien sûr que je risquais plus rien puisque tous étaient aux aguets pour veiller à ma sécurité. Pourtant, je ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment étrange de tourmenter mon esprit, déjà pas très net, tu en sais quelque chose, j'étais tellement nerveuse que je ne risquais pas de m'endormir. Et ça a été la première vision que j'ai eue hors de mon sommeil. J'ai perçu le visage de mon agresseur et c'était toi ! La suite tu la connais. Plus tard quand j'ai voulu qu'on m'explique pourquoi on m'avait caché que tu étais en vie, on m'a baratinée, on m'a dit que c'était pour ma sécurité, parce qu'ils étaient sûrs de ma réaction si jamais ils m'avaient mise au courant. Or, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que tu veuilles revenir de leur côté, ça m'a même fait penser à un mauvais épisode de Star Wars. Autrement dit, il ne valait mieux pas que je me fasse trop d'idées.

- Ouais, je connais ce disque-là aussi ! marmonna la jeune femme.

Finalement, il valait mieux encore une fois qu'elle change de sujet, celui-là aussi était bien parti pour la mettre en rogne.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas une Mélinda Rohen par hasard ?

Elle n'était pas non plus certaine que ce sujet-là soit mieux mais au moins, il lui serait utile.

- Heu…. Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Attends voir…… petite, cheveux noirs, yeux verts ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Tu parles, qui ne la connais pas ! C'est la novelle idole des Serpentard. Elle est arrivée ici en cours d'année, elle vient d'une autre école qui aurait plutôt mauvaise réputation. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça ! Tu en sais des choses à son sujet pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas autorisée à quitter sa chambre !

- Il faut bien que je me divertisse un peu ! se défendit Nathalie.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur elle ?

- Ben, je crois qu'elle a été renvoyée de son ancienne école parce qu'elle usait trop de la magie noire contre ses petits camarades. Petit Papa Noël aurait accepté de la prendre à Poudlard pour lui donner une chance de changer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Tu parles, je suis certaine que c'est surtout pour l'avoir sous contrôle. Arrivée ici, elle a causé pas mal de dégâts, il paraît même que c'est le directeur de sa maison qui lui aurait remis les points sur les « i » et qu'elle lui en serait très reconnaissante. Pour moi, elle joue la comédie. Cette fille s'est autant rangée que je suis Merlin l'enchanteur !

- Ca explique tout ! dit Elodie d'un air pensif.

- Ca explique quoi au juste ?

- Elle joue les faux-culs avec Rogue c'est à vomir. Elle m'a énervée tout à l'heure tu peux pas savoir !

- Oh si ! Si, si ! Je peux très bien imaginer ma chérie, n'oublies pas que ça fait un bout de temps que je te pratique ! Tu es jalouse ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Pas du tout ! Seulement ça m'énerve de la voir le coller comme ça et se payer sa tête.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas tant ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dupe ! Je sais que certains professeurs ne l'apprécient guère.

- C'est le directeur des Serpentard ! Il ne cracherait pas sur une élève de sa propre maison !

- Je ne sais pas…

- ….

- ….

- Elle est en quelle année ?

- Cinquième je crois.

- Et puis, ce regard provocateur qu'elle m'a lancé, je vais pas me laisser marcher dessus par une pisseuse de quinze ans !

- Moi, je pense surtout que tu ferais mieux de te calmer, écoute la voix de la sagesse, mon amie !

- Toi la voix de la sagesse, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité très chère !

- S'il arrive quelque chose à cette pisseuse comme tu dis, reprit son amie plus sérieusement, vont pleuvoir sur toi, emmerdes et châtiments !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

- Quelle heure as-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, en faisant un bond hors de son fauteuil.

- Euh….. il est onze heures et quart, lui répondit Nathalie.

- Punaise ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vais prendre une de ces avoinées !

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune fille en se levant à son tour.

- Parce que Rogue m'a fichue à la porte de son cours et que s'il ne me trouve pas de surcroît, il va être très très très furax !

- Attends, je ne comprends pas tout !

- Laisse, c'est pas grave ! Je dois partir, désolée !

Elle laissa ainsi son amie, et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les geôles. Au détour d'un sombre couloir, au niveau des cachots, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et bascula en arrière. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être cassé la figure. Se relevant péniblement, elle garda son regard braqué sur la petite silhouette à la longue chevelure noire, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes dans ses poings étaient serrés.

- Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ! lança-t-elle sèchement, les yeux rivés sur sa robe de sorcier qu'elle était en train d'épousseter. Ne t'excuse pas surtout ! Tu mériterais que je te corrige un peu, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Je demande à voir ! cingla la jeune femme les sourcils froncés.

Mélinda Rohen se figea et leva lentement son visage poupin vers elle. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux émeraude sur le visage de marbre d'Elodie.

Voilou ! J'ai compensé pour le chapitre précédent ! Celui-là fait plus de sept pages et demi.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dîtes-le moi si c'est le cas ! -

Gros bisous à tous, à la semaine prochaine !


	25. Chapter 25

Oh, c'est re-moi ! La chiantissime Saizo est de retour ! Et oui, je suis encore de bonne humeur, c'est sans doute, parce qu'on est toujours samedi depuis le chapitre dernier et que je n'ai pas encore reçu ma note de Droit politique ! Enfin, bon, quoi qu'il en soit je suppose que ce chapitre-ci était assez attendu vu la fin en queue de poisson pané de l'autre ! Donc, je fais les RAR, et puis bonne lecture après ! -

Ben non, finalement adieu les RAR. Une copine m'a dit qu'elle avait vu récemment sur le forum de Lunécume, un message disant que les RAR étaient désormais interdites… Je vais d'abord aller vérifier sur le site, si je trouve ce message, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est. Si l'une ou l'un d'entre vous est au courant de quoi que ce soit, ce serait sympa de m'en informer, histoire que je n'arrête pas de répondre à vos questions si jamais cela s'averrait faux !

* * *

- Je te reconnais. Tu es arrivée avec le professeur Rogue ce matin.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda la jeune femme, cassante.

- Toi ! répondit l'autre le plus simplement du monde. Ta façon, de me jauger, comme si j'étais une rivale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'empourpra-t-elle.

Elle avait appris à maîtriser ses nerfs depuis le temps, mais elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte manifester sa colère, Rogue restait un sujet sensible pour ceux qui osaient l'aborder devant elle.

- Oh, mais rassure-toi ! Je ne suis pas ta rivale…… je ne suis pas en compétition avec toi…… j'ai déjà gagné !

- Quoi ?

- Allez, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas aussi naïve que tu veux bien le laisser croire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? Plus de belles paroles ? Tu as avalé ta langue ?

- Je vais t'étouffer avec la tienne si tu ne fermes pas très vite ton clapet !

- Ouh ! C'et pas très gentil ça ! minauda-t-elle. Tu sais que ce genre de parole, c'est très vilain dans la bouche d'une fille ?

- Tss… ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois devenue la nouvelle mascotte des Serpantard ! Tu ne pratiques plus la magie noire ? C'est ça ! Cette bande d'écervelés qui ne jurent que par la pureté du sang ne serait pas en admiration devant un individu un tant soit peu honnête !

Le sourire suffisant s'effaça aussitôt des lèvres de la jeune fille à la peau trop pâle.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton nettement moins joueur.

- Quelle importance !... Je parie que tu continues à manigancer tes coups tordus en douce !

- …. Hmm ! Tu as raison : ça n'a pas d'importance ! Heureusement que le professeur Rogue lui au moins, croit en la sincérité de mes paroles.

Elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir des étoiles apparaître dans ses yeux et une queue en pointe dépasser sous sa robe de sorcier. Son sourire sournois avait refait surface. La jeune femme sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Entendre le nom de son amant dans la bouche de cette garce lui semblait si malsain….. Son poing se crispa sur sa baguette à l'intérieur de la poche de sa cape. Mélinda Rohen la regardait toujours faire, un air amusé.

- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, continua-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'au début, je faisais quelques bêtises, mais il m'a remise sur le droit chemin. Il m'a assurée qu'il serait toujours présent si jamais j'avais besoin de lui un jour, parce qu'il me trouvait….. spéciale. Il m'a aussi assuré que ce n'était plus nécessaire que j'use de la magie noire pour me protéger, qu'il le ferait lui-même s'il le fallait.

Elle tremblait de rage, ses joues rougies par la fureur. Même si elle savait que les niaiseries débitées par cette fille étaient peu probables, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait tout de même un sérieux doute quant à la véracité de ses propos. Non, …. Rogue n'était pas ce genre de personne ! Impossible !

- Je crois que je suis son élève favorite, continua-t-elle. Mais….. il y a autre chose. J'en suis sûre….. je le sens, lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur moi !

Elle se rappela alors le regard calme et patient, presque affectueux, se dit-elle avec un nœud dans la gorge, qu'il avait lancé à cette peste alors qu'elle venait de l'interrompre. Alors qu'il était mauvais avec tous. Même elle, il ne l'avait jamais regardée de la sorte.

- A…. ta place….. je fermerais bien hermétiquement ma gueule ! trembla-t-elle de fureur.

- Je suis persuadée que l'attirance que je ressens est réciproque !

- INPEDIMENTA ! s'écria la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre de telles propos.

La jeune fille alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé avec une violence inouïe. Elle resta un moment écroulée sur le sol, son agresseur toujours devant elle, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle, prête à frapper, toujours poings et dents serrées. Et si son corps tremblait, son bras droit, lui ne tremblait pas.

Incrédule, elle vit le sourire sardonique revenir sur les lèvres de la jeune fille aux yeux verts lorsqu'elle releva son visage vers elle.

- Tu as commis une grosse erreur ! dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux qu'on procède à une vérification ? ironisa-t-elle en resserrant la prise sur le morceau de bois.

Elle l'entendit rire, un petit rire faux et annonciateur d'une nouvelle ruse.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! LACHE-MOI ! AIDEZ-MOI ! A L'AIDE ! NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, NON, PAS CA ! ARRETE !

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul devant cette réaction pour le moins étrange, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

- Je doute fort qu'il apprécie que tu m'aies agressée. D'ici quelques minutes, cet endroit sera rempli de personnes ayant entendu mon appel.

- Quoi ? Mais…..

- Qui penses-tu que l'on croira ? Une innocente élève ou un dangereux Mangemort qui a eu le culot de s'introduire dans l'école pour défouler ses pulsions assassines sur un étudiant ?

- Comment….

- Merson ! entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se figea de terreur. Elle s'était laissée avoir si facilement qu'elle avait envie de hurler et de fracasser ce joli petit visage de poupée contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien. Elle vit alors Rogue passer devant elle et aider son élève à se relever.

- Qu s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

- Cette…. Cette fille m'a agressée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris….. Elle a dit que je ne devais plus vous approcher, et puis, elle m'a lancé un sortilège.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Quel culot ! Avec quel aplomb elle était capable de mentir ! Elle fut tellement secouée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à articuler une seule parole. Et son silence donnait crédit à l'histoire de cette garce. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson en croisant le regard carnassier du maître des potions.

- Merson, vous allez m'attendre dans mon bureau pendant que j'accompagne miss Rohen à l'infirmerie !

- Mais…

- DANS MON BUREAU J'AI DIT !

Elle sursauta tant i lavait crié fort et tant la lueur de ses yeux était devenue menaçante. Elle n'attendit pas qu'on ait le loisir de la disputer à nouveau, elle se retourna et s'en alla à vive allure. Pendant un instant, l'idée de quitter le château lui effleura l'esprit, toutefois, c'était impossible ; elle ne connaissait pas le charme qui scellait le portail de l'entrée, et puis, il était préférable qu'ils tirent les choses au clair.

Elle marcha donc en direction des cachots pendant que le sombre professeur devait très certainement rassurer sa petite protégée traumatisée par le vilain sort qu'elle venait de recevoir, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte de son bureau, mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, il était verrouillé. Comment diable voulait-il qu'elle l'attende à l'intérieur dans ces circonstances ? Elle finit par donner un grand coup de pied dans l'ébène, et s'adossa au mur attendant pendant près d'un quart d'heure, le retour du sombre professeur.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir mal éclairé, elle se redressa aussitôt et à nouveau, une boule manifesta sa présence dans sa gorge. Malgré l'obscurité, elle distinguait la silhouette de Rogue qui s'avançait vers elle sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Quand il arriva à hauteur de la porte, il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure qui émit un cliquetis éloquent. Il poussa la porte, recula pour permettre à la jeune femme de passer devant lui, d'un air très calme….. trop calme ! Elle se retourna en entendant la porte se refermer sur eux.

- QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRISE POUR AGRESSER UNE ELEVE ? explosa t il enfin.

Elle se figea, paniquée, ne sachant trop que répondre.

- Je….ne….

- TAIS-TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE TES EXCUSES !

- Mais…. elle mentait, je n'ai jamais dit ce qu'elle prétend que…

- Mais tu l'as bel et bien agressée ! On ne s'inflige pas seule de telles blessures !

- C'est vrai mais….

- TE RENDS- TU COMPTE QUE TU AURAIS PU GRAVEMENT LA BLESSER ? vociféra-t-il en la saisissant par le col. Tu as de la chance que j'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas aller en référer au directeur !

Elle se débarrassa violemment de cette étreinte qui commençait à l'étrangler et reprit contenance.

- Ca je n'en doute pas, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Tuas dû faire des pieds et des mains n'est-ce pas pour qu'elle ne me dénonce pas ! Que lui as-tu dit, hein…. Tu lui as encore promis de veiller sur elle et de la protéger, ou je ne sais trop quoi ? Pourquoi cette garce te tient-elle tant à cœur ?

- Pardon ? siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Elle disait vrai ? Tu… tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ? demanda-t-elle en s'empourprant. Ou alors as-tu seulement un goût prononcé pour tes élèves ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Vous êtes devenus intimes au point de lui révéler ma condition de Mangemort ? Ca ferait mauvais genre si je laissais échapper auprès de Dumbledore que tu compromets ses projets en divulguant des informations à cette morpionne !

- TAIS-TOI ! s'emporta t il. Bien sûr qu'elle mentait, tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu crois qu'elle a réussi à me duper ? Ca ne justifie en rien ce que tu as fait ! Pauvre idiote, cette fille savait déjà qui tu étais avant même de te connaître. Il s'agit de Mélinda Rohen ; nièce de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis la mort de Narcissa Malefoy, c'est Lucius en personne qui en a la charge. VOIS-TU ENFIN L'AMPLEUR DE TA BETISE ? Il est clair qu'appartenant à un tel milieu, elle ne pouvait que connaître ton identité, stupide fillette ! SAIS-TU SEULEMENT CE QUE TU RISQUES EN T'EN PRENANT A ELLE ? Elle m'est utile pour conserver la confiance que me porte Lucius, si tu persistes à compliquer les choses, tu vas non seulement t'exposer à un grave danger d'où je ne pourrais pas me permettre de te tirer sous peine de briser ma couverture, mais tu nous feras passer pour des traîtres de surcroît ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toujours devoir rectifier le tir de tes imbécillités ! Je ne t'aurais jamais crue faible au point de perdre ton contrôle à cause des simples provocations d'une gamine bien plus jeune que toi.

- Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ?

- MAIS QUAND VAS-TU CESSER DE TE COMPORTER COMME UNE ENFANT ?

- JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE ENFANT ! Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me considérer comme telle je…

Elle remarqua soudain un changement de regard de son ancien professeur, il la détailla pendant quelques secondes puis lança :

- C'est vrai, tu n'en es plus une….. et tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier ! reprit-il plus fort.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Je suis en colère parce que tu ne sais pas te maîtriser et que tu ne te donnes même pas la peine d'essayer !

- NON ! le coupa-t-elle. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je ne supportais pas de l'entendre parler ainsi de toi. Tous ces mensonges qu'elle disait sur toi et….

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? murmura-t-il avec un calme exaspérant.

- Non !

- Menteuse ! susurra-t-il méchamment. Tu n'as pas à te montrer si possessive, je ne t'appartiens pas.

- Je ne suis pas possessive, dit-elle en fixant le sol, et je sais très bien que….

- En ce qui me concerne tu es loin de m'être indispensable.

- Je sais, répondit-elle sa tête plus baissée que jamais afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses yeux bruns s'humidifier.

- Tu ne représentes que très peu de chose…

- Je sais.

- Presque rien ! continua-t-il avec un calme sauvage.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de s'étrangler alors qu'elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas paraître touchée par ses propos si blessants.

- Rien d'important.

- Je…sai…

- ALORS TU FAIS FAUSSE ROUTE! Explosa-t-il enfin, la voix tremblante de fureur, en frappant du poing sur le mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un gémissement apeuré…. Il saisit brusquement son menton et lui releva la tête tout aussi tendrement.

- Personne ne m'était irremplaçable jusqu'à ce que tu viennes fourrer ton nez de sale petite peste dans mes affaires….. je ne compte pas plus sur Dumbledore que je ne le fais sur Voldemort,…. Qu'ils meurent ou non ne m'affectera que de manière très superficielle, du moins pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…. mais t…. était-il vraiment nécessaire que je te le dise pour que tu le comprennes ? s'égosilla-t-il.

Elle ne savait que dire, ne sachant trop si elle venait de rêver ce qu'elle avait entendu…. Severus Rogue se tenait devant elle, son teint livide de rage…, il lui criait dessus ses premières paroles d'affection. …. Elle le fixait avec des yeux de hiboux, devait-elle y croire ? Allait-elle se réveiller si jamais elle se pinçait ?

- Tu tenais à me le faire dire n'est-ce pas ?

Si elle s'était un jour attendue à ce qu'il lui dise ce genre de chose…

- C'est fait ! Félicitations ! Te voir jalouse ne m'a énervé que parce que tu en as commis des erreurs plus grosses que toi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Tu es sans doute satisfaite de savoir que t voir dans cet état d'hystérie m'a fait plaisir !

Elle ne trouvait rein à lui répondre, n'en croyant toujours pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle avait grand peine à contenir les larmes qui affluaient sans raison.

- Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu me vois obligée de te dire ça, même si j'ai davantage envie de te gifler que de chercher à te rassurer, dans le cas contraire, je sais parfaitement que tu recommenceras !

Mais, elle ne suivait plus…elle était restée figée sur le fait qu'elle lui était indispensable…. La contrariété sur le visage du maître des potions était presque palpable… il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte… non certainement pas.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est d'une rare beauté ! railla-t-il méchamment.

Il se vengeait…. Oui il se vengeait parce qu'une fois de plus, elle lui avait fait perdre ce self-control auquel il tenait tant. Elle ne répondit pas, les pupilles toujours agrandies par la douleur de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Hmmm…. Fit-il d'un air dédaigneux, si j'ai un penchant pour mes élèves, marmonna-t-il en s'inclinant vers son oreille. Il semblerait bien oui. Mais rassure-toi ! Elle a une marge de quatre ans avant de finir comme toi, dans mon lit tant convoité ! grimaça-t-il. Et puis, jouer les gardes enfants vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ne m'amuse plus depuis très longtemps.

Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle, lui tournant le dos, il déclara d'une voix grave et haute :

- Que ce soit la dernière fois que j'ai à vous le dire Merson !

Il sortit de son propre bureau, la laissant ainsi seule, adossée au mur ; abasourdie, la tête embrumée des propos qui venaient d'être tenus dans cette pièce. Elle n'en avait retenu qu'un seul même si ça n'avait pas été dit clairement : elle était irremplaçable… c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle était certaine d'une chose…. Il n'avait jamais dit telle chose avant ce jour… elle l'avait remarqué à l'intonation de sa voix, il ne savait pas le faire…. Ça lui faisait honte.

Depuis combien de temps dérivait-elle dans les sombres couloirs du château ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, trop absorbée par le souvenir de la voix masculine lui hurlant dessus avec rage qu'elle lui était indispensable. Un cri étouffé de fille la sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Elle se précipita à l'angle du couloir et stoppa net sa marche vers le second spectacle du même type qui s'offrait à ses yeux dans la même journée. Cindy, adossée contre un mur, tenait étroitement serré par le cou, Drago Malefoy. L'on aurait eu du mal à distinguer leurs deux bouches. Quand la jeune fille aperçut son amie, son teint prit la même couleur que le soleil couchant. Elle repoussa brusquement son petit ami en se mettant à bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles, regardant toujours Elodie. Lorsque à son tour le jeune homme se rendit compte de sa présence, il poussa un long soupir de lassitude et dit :

- Toujours là quand il faut pas !

Puis, il s'adressa à la jeune fille aux yeux azurs d'un ton plus doux :

- A samedi……. Et… sois prudente !

Ce disant, il avait jeté à la jeune femme un regard de glace auquel elle n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de répondre avant de disparaître.

- Désolée d'avoir interrompu votre idylle ! dit-elle sans grande conviction.

- Ca n'est rien, répondit Cindy dont les joues étaient toujours un peu rosies. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Pas particulièrement, je n'étais pas censée vous trouver tous les deux ici je te signale !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune Gryffondor se contenta de reprendre la teinte dominante de sa maison.

- Tu devrais éviter de flirter dans les couloirs, conseilla la jeune femme, surtout en plein jour.

- Je sais bien, mais la nuit, je me fais toujours attraper par la chauve-souris géante, alors…

Elodie tiqua et eut un brusque changement d'expression facial, réalisant soudain qu'il y a peu de temps de cela, le fait qu'on traite Rogue de chauve-souris ne l'aurait sûrement pas autant énervée qu'en ce moment.

- Oh pardon ! s'empressa de s'excuser Cindy en voyant la drôle de tête que faisait son amie. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça !

- Non, ça tu n'aurais pas dû ! continua-t-elle les yeux toujours dans le vague.

- EEEELOOOOOOODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! entendirent-elles derrière elles.

Faisant volte face, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une Nathalie tout essoufflée.

- Nathalie ! s'écria la jeune fille, mais…. qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? Commet est-ce po…

- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, fit calmement Elodie.

- Salut, salua l'arrivante à la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers la principale intéressée. Dumbledore est revenu, s'écria-t-elle.

- Ahan ! fit son amie d'une voix endormie.

- Il veut te voir, continua-t-elle sur le même ton surexcité.

- Ahan !

- C'est urgent !

- Ahan !

- Bon sang, Elodie, secoue-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant fortement son amie par les épaules, excédée par l'amorphisme de la jeune femme, IL S'AGIT DE TON FRERE !

Allez fight, lundi plus que le dernier examen avant les vacances, après la suite, ça se déroule après, tu parles de vacances ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que j'en aurai quelques échos ! Bisous à tous !

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, donc c'est officiel, nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre aux lecteurs dans l'individualité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais qu'importe, je répondrai dans ce cas en globalité, ce sera moins joli, y'aura pas les alinéas, et chacun devra se taper tout le RAR pour savoir où sont les réponses à ses questions, mais ce sera là ! Non, mais dîtes donc….. on se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ! BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !

Au fait, ma fic risque d'être retirée du site d'ici peu je pense, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je vous explique : hier soir en allant répondre à mes mails de bonne année, je suis tombée sur un message de TWWO qui m'ordonnait de retirer ma fic, enfin je vais faire copier coller vous allez le lire.

« Bonjour, Suite à une plainte de VirginRogue se plaignant de plagiat de sa trilogie, et plus particulièrement des histoires "La Fleur des Ombres" et "Le Retour de la Rose", nous te prions de bien vouloir supprimer de ton compte la fiction "Nouveau Départ" dans les plus brefs délais. Le plagiat constaté et avéré par l'ensemble de l'équipe dans le cas présent, n'est effectivement pas toléré sur TWWO. Nous avons à coeur de protéger la création des auteurs qui publient chez nous, de même que de sanctionner les violations de la propriété intellectuelle. Merci de bien vouloir observer cette demande et de t'y conformer, sous peine de sanctions plus sévères. Snape, modératrice sur TWWO, » 

Donc, voilà je pense qu'elle a fait la même demande sur ce site, vu que les administrateurs sont anglais, ça sera sûrement plus long à parvenir mais bon…. Attendons-nous au pire.

Surtout que plus personne ne vienne me dire que cette fille n'est pas un phénomène de bassesse mais d'honnêteté ! - Oh, à l'instant où je vous parle je viens de recevoir un autre charmant petit mail de la part de mon cher redresseur de tort, de TWWO ! C'est bon de se sentir aimée

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir passé le message ma chérie, mais au final ma mère a décidé de revenir sur sa décision, j'ai remboursé la somme que j'avais dépassé et pis vala !

Au fait, désolée, mais là je vais pas avoir le tmps de répondre à chacun, je tiens juste à saluer le retour de Ombrage, à remercier toutes les autres, vous êtes formidable, et sans vous, je crois que je ne tiendrais pas avec l'autre vipère! grrrrrrr Et puis, aussi, j'ai remarqué que deux autres lectrices m'ont inscrties dans leur favoris, une en solitaire, merci à toi, et l'autre est un groupe de joyeuses luronnes, l'une en infirmière et l'autre en droit, j'ai retenu parce que je suis dans la même branche qu'elle! Merci à toutes les trois, ça me fait énormément plaisir!

- QUOI ? s'écria-t-elle comme si pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bureau de Rogue, son cerveau avait refait surface. QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?

- Oui, il m'a envoyée te chercher de toute urgence, il veut te voir immédiatement, il m'a dit qu'il devait impérativement s'entretenir avec toi de choses de la plus haute importance à tes yeux !

En effet, s'il s'agissait bien de son frère, comme le laissait entendre Nathalie, c'était effectivement là, une affaire de la plus haute importance, pour reprendre les termes du vieux sorcier.

- Il m'attend dans son bureau ? demanda-t-elle alors aussi vivement que si on lui avait piqué le derrière avec une fourchette.

- Oui, il t'y attend avec les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin, et Rogue. Il nous avait tous fait venir, mais ne t'ayant pas trouvée, il m'a demandé de partir à ta recherche. Apparemment, récupérer ton frère a l'air plus compliqué que ce qu'ils ne s'imaginaient !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea la jeune femme, le cœur bondissant littéralement dans sa poitrine.

- Dépêche-toi, il t'expliquera sûrement mieux que moi ! Cindy, tu viens aussi !

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille abasourdie, une main figée sur sa propre poitrine.

- J'en sais rien moi ! Maintenant, vous en savez autant que moi ! Allez, vite !

Sans hésiter un seul instant, la jeune femme engagea, suivie de ses deux amies, une folle course jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Récupérer son frère…. Des complications…. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? Et pourquoi tout l monde semblait au courant d'une expédition sur laquelle elle ignorait tout ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenue ?

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivées devant la porte qui marquait l'entrée de la pièce, essoufflées et à moitié débraillées. Nathalie s'avança, frappa à la porte et la poussa. Toutes trois, entrèrent dans la salle, respirant à grand peine, où elles trouvèrent le vieux mage attablé à son bureau, McGonagall, assise sur un grand fauteuil à haut dossier de l'autre côté, quant à Lupin et à Rogue, ils se tenaient debout de chaque côté de la cheminée ; bras croisés, et alignés sur quatre chaises faisant face au directeur, étaient assis ; Drago Malefoy……….. son cœur manqua un battement………………….. ainsi que trois autres personnes devant lesquelles elle aurait pu passer sans les reconnaître, dans l'individualité…. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. En reconnaissant leur ancienne amie, les trois garçons se lancèrent des regards de surprise mutuels. Ils avaient beaucoup changé…. Harry et Ron faisaient plus hommes ; un peu plus carrés de carrure, et avaient bien grandis, surtout la rouquin qui même assis, mesurait presque une tête de plus que son ami. Quant à Hermione, même si le changement de taille n'était pas flagrant, elle s'était indéniablement féminisée comparée à elle, ses mèches rebelles étaient toutes disciplinées en un chignon bien serré à l'arrière de sa tête et son visage n'était plus celui d'une enfant.

Elle vit Ron et Harry échanger quelques mots à voix basse, d'un air embarrassé. Elle se rappelait leur réaction lorsque Rogue avait prononcé son nom quand elle avait tenté de pénétrer en douce dans l'école. Elle fit mine de ne leur accorder aucun intérêt et continua à balayer la pièce du regard….. ses yeux vinrent se poser sur Rogue…. Lui ne la regardait pas, il semblait préoccupé…. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle le verrait gêné, à cause de ce qui venait de se passer peut-être…..non, c'était sans doute une de ses formes de mépris….. quelque chose de bien plus important devait occuper ses pensées, il n'était pas stupide comme elle à s'attarder sur de telles futilités.

- Ne restez pas dans l'embrasure de la porte voyons ! dit Dumbledore, rompant ainsi le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique, le vieux sorcier fit apparaître trois sièges supplémentaires et invita les nouvelles arrivantes à s'asseoir. Ses deux amies s'assirent mais elle n'en fit rien…. Elle attendait, horriblement gênée par tous ces regards braqués sur elle, qui semblaient l'accuser…. L'accuser…..de s'être rangée au service du mage des Ténèbres,…. D'avoir trahi ses amis…. D'avoir perdu la raison…………………….. elle avait honte.

- Bien, tout le monde sait à présent pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici ? interrogea le directeur, en inspectant l'assemblée par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il y eut un murmure approbateur. Apparemment, il avait déjà mis tout le monde au courant de la situation.

- Samedi prochain, nous procèderons à diverses étapes supplémentaires dans l'élaboration de notre plan d'action. Monsieur Malefoy, je vous ai fait venir pour m'assurer que vous veillerez sur miss Callaway. Et vous miss Callaway, il m'a semblé indispensable de vous convier à cette réunion, afin de mettre certaines choses au point ; plus de sortie hors du château sans surveillance…. Je vous interdis de chercher à semer Monsieur Malefoy durant les jours à venir…. Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-il en les observant tour à tour par-dessus ses verres avec une mine sévère qui ne lui était guère familière.

La jeune fille rosit légèrement mais garda la tête haute…. Elle semblait avoir gagné en maturité…. Et puis, toute personne la connaissant un tant soit peu savait qu'elle ne se serait jamais privée d'un garde du corps tel que Malefoy. Elle acquiesça finalement.

- Quant à vous Remus, vous vous rendrez en compagnie de Minerva et de miss Crow, sur les lieux où se sont déroulés les derniers attentats des mangemorts. Peut-être miss Crow saura-t-elle « voir » davantage d'informations sur leurs projets en cours.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, vous faites partie intégrante du ministère, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver sur les derniers agissements de Lucius Malefoy, il semblerait qu'il soit des plus actifs ces derniers temps, il cherche à tout prix à regagner la sympathie du ministre pour connaître les agissements de nos Aurors.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme avait tourné la tête vers Drago, il s'était renfrogné, son visage avait revêtu un masque de dureté et de froideur en entendant le nom de son père. Le vieux sorcier poursuivit après le hochement de tête affirmatif de Hermione.

- Harry, je veux que Ron et toi suiviez le professeur Rogue et Elodie. Entant que futurs Aurors, ils pourraient avoir besoin de vous.

La jeune femme se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir alors que Rogue esquissait un rictus de dégoût à la pensée qu'il devrait côtoyer Ron et Harry de nouveau.

- Vous irez chercher un jeune homme du nom de Mick Merson.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, ses jambes ayant cédé sous son poids.

- Quand ? demanda-t-elle ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, faisant converger sur elle tous les regards.

- Samedi soir, comme il vous l'a déjà été expliqué….

- Il ne m'a rien été expliqué du tout ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? interrogea le vieux sorcier en lançant un regard de reproche à son enseignant en potions.

- Je jugeais plus prudent de ne pas la mettre au courant, sa présence n'aurait fait que nous nuire ! se défendit-il.

- C'est triste ! s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant soudainement l'usage de ses jambes, jaillissant de son siège. Ce n'est pas à vous de juger de ce genre de choses, votre opinion n'intéresse que vous, vous et vous ! Et dans cet ordre !

- Silence ! retentit la voix grave de Dumbledore. Comme je le disais, c'est à ce moment là que les partisans de Voldemort vont essayer de le capturer, pour faire pression sur toi, Elodie.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! dit-elle plus calmement. S'ils savent eux aussi où il se trouve, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir capturé plus tôt ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait que quelque chose ne les en ait empêché ! Cependant, s'ils décident de relancer une offensive, nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

Elle lança un regard assassin à son amant. Pourquoi diable ne lui en avait-il rien dit ? Les yeux d'onyx croisèrent le regard brun un instant, leur renvoyant toute la colère qu'ils exprimaient.

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller avant ? suggéra Harry. Pourquoi attendre le jour de l'assaut ? Nous ne risquons rien en les devançant.

- De plus, renchérit Elodie à contrecoeur, le professeur Rogue risquerait d'être soupçonné de traîtrise si on le voyait avec nous.

Elle sentit le regard de braise lui brûler la nuque mais ne céda pas à son envie de se retourner vers lui.

- Bof, s'il n'y a que ça ! marmonna Ron, qui reçut instantanément un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, réalisa la jeune femme avec un faible sourire.

- Un affrontement ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, déclara calmement le vieux sorcier. Les mangemorts se tiennent tranquilles depuis trop longtemps, ce combat constituera une mise en garde…. Et puis, continua-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux…..j'ai mes raisons.

A la manière dont tout le monde le regardait, on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil aliéné évadé de l'asile.

- Quelqu'un désire-t-il davantage de précisions ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du

monde.

La jeune femme prit la parole, un peu hésitante :

- J'aimerais savoir où il se trouve…. Articula-t-elle la voix tremblante, une boule naissante dans son estomac, en triturant ses mains moites.

- Le professeur Rogue te donnera de plus amples précisions à ce sujet.

- J'y compte bien, siffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard venimeux qu'il s'empressa de lui renvoyer.

- Le professeur Rogue vient de me faire part de ta décision, reprit-il la tirant de sa contemplation. Bon retour parmi nous !

Elle se contenta de le regarder, un peu hébétée, ne sachant trop que répondre et légèrement embarrassée par le fait qu'il ait réussi à mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Bientôt, la salle commença à se vider. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Ron, Harry et Rogue, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent d'elle, ils avaient l'air légèrement intimidés, remarqua-t-elle.

- Heu…. Ça va mieux ta main ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

- Ma main ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Oui, celle que…. je t'avais cassée…

- Ah, oh oui ! Oui, oui ! On……. (elle lança un bref coup d'œil vers son ancien professeur de potions), on s'en est occupé ! fit-elle, légèrement gênée elle aussi par cette situation si peu confortable.

- Ben….. dis donc ! fit Ron décidément toujours aussi maladroit, hésitant, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vus !

- Ecoutez ! Ca me met mal à l'aise tout ça ! trancha-t-elle un peu froidement. Alors, faites-moi plaisir, arrêtez de me parler comme si j'étais une étrangère !

C'était comme si on venait de défaire le nœud d'un ballon de baudruche, la pression descendit d'un coup. Se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent un peu plus naturellement :

- Il faudrait qu'on retourne au séminaire !

- Un séminaire ? interrogea Elodie.

- Oui, dit Harry. On était en plein cours quand Dumbledore nous a convoqués. C'était discret comme éclipse ! Mais avant de repartir, il serait préférable de fixer une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous pour ce soir.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cogna un peu plus violemment contre sa poitrine : c'est vrai, elle allait retrouver son frère…. Son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans.

- Ca irait à tout le monde le parc de l'école ; à côté du lac, à dix huit heure ? demanda Ron.

- Moi oui, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle remarqua que rogue n'avait pas ouvert la bouche quant à lui. Mais ses deux camarades ne semblaient pas attendre de réponse de sa part à lui.

Quand ils furent partis, elle exhala l'air de ses poumons, pour faire retomber la pression qui gonflait ses poumons depuis plus d'une heure. Elle devait remercier le vieux sorcier de leur avoir conté son histoire à sa place, ça commençait à la fatiguer de répéter sans cesse les mêmes choses comme un perroquet savant. Et puis, plus elle racontait ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux ans de zone d'ombre de sa vie, plus elle avait l'impression de se détacher du personnage central de son récit…..

Mais elle avait autre chose à penser ; elle allait revoir son frère…. Elle s'adressa alors à l'homme à ses côtés avec un regard noir.

- Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?

- …

- J'avais le droit de savoir qu'il était également la cible des mangemorts ! Je croyais que Voldemort savait déjà où il se trouvait, qu'il avait main mise sur lui ! Ce n'était donc que des mensonges !

Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard et continua sa route. Agacée par le comportement du maître des potions, elle le rattrapa par la manche et le tire brusquement vers elle afin qu'il daigne lui accorder davantage de considération. Il fit volte face, leurs regards se défièrent…. Il la jaugea un instant puis lança :

- Mes raisons ne te concernent pas !

- Au contraire…. Commença-t-elle furieuse.

Il plaqua vigoureusement une main à la peau blanche contre ses lèvres, et son regard se fit menaçant. Il se rapprocha lentement de son oreille et murmura :

- La discussion est close !

Elle ne put faire autrement que de s'en tenir à sa décision, qui de toute manière, elle le savait, serait irrévocable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment, lui faisant face.

- Bon ça va, soupira-t-elle, excédée, je m'en vais ! déclara-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Il la rattrapa vivement par le poignet.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Comment ?

- Il y a vraiment des fois où je me demande si tu n'as pas oublié quelques neurones dans le ventre de ta mère, souffla-t-il exaspéré.

Le visage féminin s'assombrit. Il releva lentement la tête de la jeune femme vers lui en la saisissant par le menton, la mine contrariée. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir mais, elle savait pertinemment qu'espérer des excuses de sa part était absolument inconscient….. même s'il savait que l'allusion à ses parents était toujours douloureuse pour elle. Elle recula soudainement en passant une main sur son visage s'attardant sur ses yeux qui commençaient déjà à briller.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en courant.

……………. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »………. Alors que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi diable cet homme était-il si compliqué ? Pourquoi donc ? ……. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à le comprendre !

Il était six heures moins le quart lorsqu'elle descendit les marches du hall en direction de la cour du château. Là-bas, elle devrait attendre Ron, Harry et Rogue. Elle avait bien une bonne demi heure d'avance, mais qu'importe ; elle voulait s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Elle attendrait. En arrivant au point de rendez-vous, elle se rendit compte qu'une haute silhouette noire y était déjà. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contact avec lui, qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur petite altercation dans le couloir de l'école. Elle était certes restée à Poudlard, mais avait passé son temps avec Nathalie et ne le croisait que dans les couloirs durant des intercours ou alors très tard le soir quand elle l'apercevait à son retour de la bibliothèque. Elle s'avança à pas lents vers lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, resserrant contre elle sa cape. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et s'adossa à un arbre sans lui adresser une seule parole. A cette heure-ci, en hiver, il faisait déjà nuit noire, et la brise en saison glaçait jusqu'aux os. Elle leva la tête ; le ciel était particulièrement effrayant : comme un mauvais pressage…. D'épais nuages s'étendaient sur des kilomètres, à perte de vue, maquant les étoiles et l'astre de la nuit. Les grosses masses grises semblaient prêtes à se déchirer….. ce pressentiment……. Seigneur, faites que tout se passe bien !... Soudain, un éclair lézarda le ciel et un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit. Elle sursauta, laissant échapper un petit cri de stupeur…… Elle entendit le bruyant sourire sarcastique de Rogue.

- A ton âge….. fit la voix mesquine.

Elle avait bien envie qu'à son âge à lui, la railler comme un gamin n'était pas plus mâture mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais : Ron et Harry arrivaient. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis franchirent le portail délimitant l'enceinte de l'école. Il marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure, au bout de laquelle, les deux arçons, après avoir échangé un bref regard, se mirent à chercher quelque chose dans l'herbe givrée.

- Que faîtes-vous au juste ? interrogea Elodie.

- On cherche une…. Commença Harry qui fut interrompu par le cri de Ron.

- CA Y EST ! JE L'AI !

- Pas la peine de hurler, soupira Harry en marchant vers son ami qui brandissait une boîte de conserve rouillée à l'aspect plus que douteux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme qui les avait rejoints, laissant ainsi son amant en retrait.

- Ca, c'est un portoloin ! commença le rouquin avec enthousiasme. Ca sert à….

- Non, mais je sais à quoi ça sert, le coupa la jeune femme. On ne devait pas y aller en transplannant ?

- Il vaut mieux éviter, dit Harry. Dans la mesure où on ne sait pas avec exactitude où on risque d'atterrir… Ca pouvait être dangereux !

- Ah bon ? se résigna-t-elle.

- Il sera actif d'ici une minute exactement, marmonna Ron, un œil rivé sur le cadran de sa montre. Qui se dévoue pour appeler notre ami mangemort ?

Il fut foudroyé par le regard que lui lança Elodie.

- Oups, désolé ! J'avais oublié que toi aussi…. Sauf que…. toi c'est pas pareil…. T'en est pas vraiment un….

Elle cessa d'écouter les explications maladroites du rouquin, son regard se détournant vers Rogue, les yeux sombres plissés devant l'horizon. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas compris ce à quoi elle pensait……. Qu'elle était également un mage noir ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit…. Elle était devenue très susceptible envers les remarques désobligeantes portées à l'encontre de son amant. Elle réalisa qu'il ne ferait pas bon pour elle vivre à Poudlard comme avant : avec tous ces élèves qui lui vomissaient perpétuellement dessus. Quelque part, elle comprenait son amertume. Elle se secoua mentalement : cela voulait-il dire qu'elle devenait aussi aigrie que lui ? Elle chassa ces stupides pensées de sa tête et se décida finalement à l'appeler.

- Professeur Rogue ! Nous avons trouvé le portoloin. Dépêchez-vous !

Sa voix était bien plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lorsque Ron commença son compte à rebours, tout le monde avait sa main sur la vieille boîte de conserve. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse : elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre d'objet auparavant, bien qu'elle sut parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Tout à coup, elle se sentit comme attirée vers l'objet, comme crochetée par le nombril, même si elle avait voulu le lâcher, elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle ne distinguait plus qu'un tourbillon de formes et de couleurs autour d'elle. Soudain, l'impression désagréable de se faire expulser par une force invisible lui rendit ses esprits….. ça combinée, à la douleur fulgurante dans son crâne et son dos. Elle venait d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol, et se redressa péniblement. Elle se heurta aux regards moqueurs de ses congénères masculins, qui visiblement, avaient davantage soignés leur atterrissage qu'elle.

- On voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce mode de transport, railla gentiment le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante.

Il lui tendit une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit aussitôt, en pensant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait appartenu à Rogue. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses deux pieds, elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'elle était trempée, son dos, sa tête, tout,… elle pouvait même sentir ses sous-vêtements lui coller désagréablement à la peau. Elle se retourna… rien détonnant, elle était tombée dans une grosse flaque, la seule à des mètres à la ronde….. décidément, c'était la loi des séries qui s'acharnait. De plus, ses vêtements étaient à présent tout boueux. La pluie tombait drue et elle réalisa avec un plaisir mesquin, que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avec que cette bande de vainqueurs ne se retrouve dans le même état qu'elle…….. Toutefois, elle songea avec une boule dans la gorge qu'elle ne serait pas présentable pour ces retrouvailles tant attendues. Soudain, elle saisit les bribes d'une conversation non loin d'eux ; deux voix d'hommes qui essayaient de communiquer à voix basse. Tous quatre se réfugièrent derrière le mur d'un bâtiment proche derrière lequel chacun tendait l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se disait. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées venaient de faire leur apparition. Seulement deux mangemorts….. quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Elle observa les alentours, mais n'aperçut personne d'autre. Sur le mur derrière lequel ils épiaient les deux mages noirs, elle put lire en grosses lettres rouges et brillantes : « ACCES INTERDIT A TOUTE PERSONNE EXTERNE AU PERONNEL D'INGENIERIE ».

Elle comprit alors où elle se trouvait et le pourquoi du désert des lieux. Ce devait être le lieu de stage de son frère.

- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal, commença Ron, ils ne sont que deux !

- Pour un futur Auror, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez bon observateur Weasley ! siffla le maître des potions, acerbe. Ils sont plus nombreux que dans vos estimations.

Ron lui lança un regard venimeux avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet, deux autres mangemorts se tenaient en retrait, derrière le petit bois en bordure de la cour. Ils n'avaient plus le dessus en nombre, réalisa-t-elle, cela risquait de corser les choses. De plus, on ne pouvait pas être sûr que d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas cachés plus loin,…………… elle non plus ne les avait pas vus.

- avec un flair comme le votre, vous n'allez pas faire de vieux os ! railla-t-il.

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir passer ses nerfs sur lui comme autrefois :

- C'est pour cela que lui et Harry, sont dans une école que l'on qualifie d' »apprentissage » du métier professeur. Tout le monde n'a pas la même expérience des mangemorts que vous !

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de pousser leur querelle plus avant : une voix plus familière venait de se faire entendre…….. Elodie crut que son cœur venait de se décrocher.

Désolée, pour ce retard, je sais c'était le vacances, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, j'avais et j'ai toujours les partiels à réviser. T.T Je les sens pas du tout d'ailleurs ! En tout cas, bon courage à tous ceux qui ont des examens à la rentrée.


	27. Chapter 27

Pfff, y'a pas à dire, plus ça va, plus je suis écoeurée, cette fille est vraiment une vipère. Quand je pense à tout ce que je me suis pris dans la tronche, ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de se casser la tête pour des filles pareilles. Oui, parce qu'il paraît que ma fanfiction n'est qu'une « pâle imitation » du merveilleux chef d'œuvre de VirginRogue. Attention, les filles, planquez toutes vos fanfics, Saizo, passée maître dans l'art du plagiat va tout vous piquer et vous dépouiller de vos plus brillantes trouvailles. Vous devriez faire un inventaire et vous assurer qu'aucune des idées qu'il y a dans ma fiction ne sont de vous quand même, on ne sait jamais. Dans la mesure où je n'ai aucune imagination et que mon strabisme divergent me rend incapable d'écrire deux lignes sans piocher dans les grands classiques littéraires Virgin, eh bien, il m'a été prié de me tenir loin du site TWWO (avec tout le mépris de la modératrice Snape bien entendu, sinon ce serait pas drôle) et de l'auteur en question. Je dois vous avouer bien entendu que je suis extrêmement affligée par cette sentence, j'aurais du mal à refaire ma vie si je ne me base pas sur les pas de cette chère déesse de l'écriture. Que deviendrai-je sans ma source d'inspiration, ma muse ?

Trèves de conneries, je veux pas vous monter spécialement la tête contre elle ou quoi que ce soit, je sais parfaitement que certains de mes lecteurs sont les siens également, seulement le retrait pur et simple de ma fic sur ce site est apparemment ce qui m'attend sous peu. Alors, pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas envie de voir les choses dégringoler comme ça et ceux qui pensent que ce n'est pas particulièrement juste dans la mesure où Virgin s'est elle aussi inspirée d'autres auteurs, je vous en prie réagissez ! Pareil pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie d'en rester là de l'histoire. J'ai au moins la franchise de ne pas passer par des intermédiaires, en me plaignant à mon entourage pour que ce soit lui qui aille démonter la personne en question, sans ouvertement déclarer mes intentions, moi, et de ne pas pourrir les gens en les prenant par surprise ! Cette fille de TWWO m'a dit qu'elle aller créer une section spéciale avec tous les mails que je lui ai envoyés histoire de montrer à quel point je suis nulle et de bien faire marrer les lecteurs, franchement ça doit valoir le coup d'oeil

Encore un truc qui m'a mise de bonne humeur avant les partiels !

**RAR : **

**Elfie : **C'est sûr que la petite Mélinda n'a rien pour se venter, moi aussi elle m'énerve, je me rappelle trop la tête de Cindy quand je lui ai lu le passage à travers le grillage, elle était en train de s'enflammer, elle tordait les fils de fer et tout ! mdr Trop chou ! Et toi comment se sont passés tes partiels ? Tu fais quoi comme études au fait ?

**Jersey : **Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Toujours aussi folle, toujours aussi mignonne, toujours aussi gentille, toujours aussi toi. Je te fais des gros bisous ma 'tite gazelle !

**AloneInTheSocks : **T'as vu j'ai répondu à ton appel, plus fort que tous les obstacles et les règlements qui nous pourrissent la vie ! lol, je suis là ! Mdr. T'en fais pas, je vais continuer à vous répondre, faut juste espérer qu'une certaine personne ne me fasse pas virer pour non respect de la charte du site. Grrrrr !

**Aulandra17 : **C'est vrai que Sevychou n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, mais comme tu l'as dit, je ne me voyais pas le faire changer brusquement, d'autant qu'il va y avoir un changement un peu brutal dans son comportement d'ici peu donc….

Allez, gros bisous la puce et merci pour ta review.

**Malicia-Sirkis : ** Dis donc c'est pas pour demain que tu dois rendre ton dossier de TPE ? Pourquoi t'as pas appelé comme je te l'avais dit, je t'aurais passé le compte rendu ! C'est dommage. En tout cas, bonne chance et merci, moi mes partiels se sont on ne peut plus mal passés mais c'est pas grave, j'avais prévu le coup avant de passer l'exam ! Allez, gros bisous, et au fait, ma mère n'a pas changé d'avis, elle n'a juste pas réussi à résilier l'abonnement ! mdr

**Ombrage : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, tes compliments, et désolée de ne pas poster un peu plus vite. Mais là j'ai quelques jours de repos, alors je devrais poster un peu plus souvent -. Ca fait du bien de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps ! Je t'embrasse !

**Teckie : **Kikou ma chérie ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Je suis trop contente ! Je ne te vois plus sur msn T.T ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette partie va comporter. Je sais juste que pour le moment en comptant les deux parties réunies j'ai écrit dans les 530 pages et que j'en ai tapées 460. De plus, je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire ! Alors patience ! Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes exams. Merci aussi pour tes paroles réconfortantes, comme tu peux le constater, moi aussi je pensais que ça en resterait là, mais je vole de surprise en surprise, et ça va de plus en plus loin, c'est sympa je trouve ce qu'elle fait, pas du tout dans l'esprit hypocrite qu'elle dit tant détester. Allez, gros bisous !

**Lola : **Merci à toi de t'impliquer, c'est vraiment très gentil et très courageux ! Comme tu dis la bêtise est humaine, tu aurais pu rajouter l'égocentrisme et l'orgueil démesuré aussi ! lol En tout cas merci à toi, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu interviennes favorablement envers moi ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Celecia : **Salut, je suis super contente que tu apprécies autant mon travail. Ca me ravit vraiment, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses que j'entends actuellement sur le compte de ma fanfic. Merci à toi ! Kissous !

**Mirliton : **Mdr, t'as raison je suis sadique je pense, j'aime bien faire du mal à mes personnages. Comme dit Chloé une amie d'enfance que j'ai retrouvé cette année à la fac (avec une sacrée surprise d'ailleurs), on aime bien les personnages qui portent en gros marqué sur le font « I am tortured » Ptdr ! Toujours aussi perspicace, la suite va te donner raison je pense ! non comme tu dis ça n'en finis pas de mesquineries ! Merci pour mes partiels c'est vraiment gentil. Bisous à toi !

**Mandragora pousicat : **Désolée pour ce retard inexcusable ! T.T Pardon ! Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Je sais que je me suis pas mal laissée aller, mais j'avais quelques raisons ! Mouahahaha, ouais t'as vu la tactique de drague infaillible genre je te fais fuir plus qu'autre chose ! Merci pour tous tes gentils compliments, ça me fait réellement un plaisir immense, et j'espère que le verdict sera identique après ta lecture de ce chapitre !

**MimiWindu : **petite dédicace à ma chérie de la MMWS.inc ! mdr. T'es la meilleure et la plus belle, et j'adore tes oranges ! (Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, je risque de passer pour une lesbienne mais bon c'est pas grave j'assume. Après tout, ce serait pas la première fois, il parait que je l'étais aussi au lycée, lol) Bisous ma chérie, je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Au fait, je viens de finir les Tokyo Babylon, je veux pas que Hokuto elle meure ! en même temps quand on sait le sort qui attend Seïshiro le bellâtre ! C'est mon chéri lui aussi ! L'est trop classe !

Elle se pencha pour observer de l'autre côté du mur de béton. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut : son frère. Ce fut comme si un boulet de démolition venait de lui rentrer dans le ventre. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de courir vers lui, de s'élancer dans ses bras, tant les battements à l'intérieur de sa poitrine devenaient douloureux. Mais elle fut dissuadée par la vue des mangemorts, qui de leur propre cachette, guettaient eux aussi la venue du jeune homme.

- Si à la fin de l'année tu ne trouves pas de suite de contrat de travail, ici, on t'engage ! fit une voix rauque. Tout le monde est très content de toi !

- Hmm…. J'y penserais, répondit le jeune homme sans trop en avoir l'air. Merci, à demain.

Ils attendirent que le jeune homme soit seul dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, la jeune fille la poitrine incandescente, et les mangemorts se faufilant au dehors de leur abri. Elodie vit alors briller une lueur rouge au centre de la poitrine du jeune homme, qui soudain aux aguets, lançait de part et d'autres des regards frénétiques tout autour de lui.

- Je sais que vous êtes là ! cria-t-il. Montrez-vous bande de lâches !

Mais que faisait-il ? Il était inconscient ! Avec un frisson d'horreur, elle vit les quatre hommes encapuchonnés se diriger lentement vers lui, formant tout autour de son frère, comme une sorte de piège à loup qui se refermait sur sa proie. Elle voulut se lever et attaquer mais une forte pression sur ses épaules l'en empêcha. Se retournant, elle aperçut Rogue qui lui aussi observait la scène, d'un œil aiguisé, une main toujours fermement posée sur son épaule droite.

- Pas maintenant ! chuchota-t-il.

- Tu es bien Mick Merson ? demanda une voix brusque sous une capuche noire.

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait……. Même pas l'air effrayé, remarqua-t-elle.

- bien sûr que c'est lui, répondit le second à la place de l'intéressé. Tu ne vois donc pas la ressemblance avec sa sœur ?

Le jeune homme brun sembla tiquer sous cette révélation.

- Dommage pour toi alors, fit le premier en sortant de sa poche ce que la jeune femme identifia, avec un haut le cœur, comme étant sa baguette magique.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester cachée là à regarder mon frère se faire assassiner ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant à découvert, repoussant brutalement la main masculine.

Son cœur avait littéralement bondi hors de sa poitrine quand elle avait vu un des hommes vêtus de noir, pointer sa baguette sur son frère. Dans sa hâte, elle ne s'était pas montrée très discrète et….

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Elle sentit une lourde charge s'abattre sur son dos et la plaquer au sol, elle évita de justesse le sort impardonnable, le visage dans la boue.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! siffla une voix rageuse à son oreille.

Elle n'eut évidemment pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était le propriétaire de cette voix. Le poids s'évanouit, mais elle ne parvint pas à se relever de suite. Son regard s'était figé, sur le jeune homme à trois mètres d'elle, qui malgré les sortilèges qui fusaient en tous sens, se tenait debout, en plein milieu du champs de bataille, comme non affecté par ce qui se passait, la dévisageant, le regard insondable. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir. Il ne la reconnaissait donc pas ? Pendant un instant son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Elle ne voyait plus le combat qui faisait rage autour d'eux, jusqu'au moment où un cri assourdissant se fit entendre. Elle se redressa vivement pour éviter un stupéfix et remarqua Ron, un peu plus loin qui se tenait l'épaule, la mine déformée par la douleur. Harry, à ses côtés assurait leur protection à tous deux, à couvert derrière un buisson, tandis que Rogue devant elle, semblait vouloir la protéger………. Mais qui protégeait son frère ?

Toujours au centre de la scène, imperturbable, il n'avait l'air affecté de rien. La lueur pourpre au centre de sa poitrine s'intensifiait de plus en plus, éblouissante. Elle vit avec horreur, un rayon lumineux se diriger en sa direction. C'était trop tard, elle ne pourrait jamais le parer à temps…………….. Incrédule, elle vit le rayon stopper net sa course, environ cinquante centimètres avant d'atteindre, la poitrine de Mick. C'était comme s'il s'était fait aspirer par le halo lumineux qui entourait le jeune homme….. Comment ? Elle se retourna vivement vers Rogue pour savoir s'il avait vu le phénomène lui aussi. Elle aperçut alors, deux mangemorts à terre….inconscients….morts ? Elle lui lança un regard effrayé mais lui ne semblait pas la voir.

Incertaine, et les jambes tremblantes, elle fit quelques pas en direction de son frère…… il recula de quelques autres……Que faisait-elle ? Alors que tous les autres s'étaient battus bec et ongles, elle, ne pensait qu'à une chose : toucher le jeune homme, lui parler, le sentir, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce même rêve qu'elle nourrissait depuis presque deux ans….ce seul rêve qui lui permettait de tenir…….. Elle avança de nouveau….il recula encore………… Elle se figea ; que faisait-il ?

- Pourquoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander ?

Mais sa voix fut couverte par les bruits des chutes et incantations alentour.

Elle était consciente de n'être qu'un fardeau pour ses amis en ce moment même, qui devaient de surcroît assurer sa propre protection en plus de la leur. Non seulement elle ne leur était d'aucun secours, mais elle e mettait en plus consciemment en danger.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Bientôt, les bruits cessèrent. Surprise, elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, et se rendit compte que les quatre mangemorts étaient étendus par terre…. Et pas grâce à elle. Ron avait une épaule en sang, et était soutenu par Harry, quant à Rogue, un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe et un autre de sa lèvre. Les deux jeunes hommes le dévisageaient avec une expression de dégoût mêlée de crainte. Elle entendit le rouquin s'adresser à Harry :

- Et si on en profitait ? Après tout, c'est interdit, on a le droit de le mettre au trou ! Même si Azkaban n'est plus ce que c'était sans les détraqueurs, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion. Et à l'heure qu'il était, elle n'avait pas même envie d'essayer. La seule chose qui comptait pour lors était devant ses yeux. La lueur rouge avait cessé de briller au centre de son thorax.

- V…viens ! lui dit-elle en avançant vers lui, essayant de maîtriser à grand peine l'émotion de sa voix et les tremblements de son corps.

Elle tendit une main vers lui. Il baissa ses yeux dessus puis la releva vers le visage de sa sœur, une moue étrange et qu'elle ne voulait identifier qu'en cause de son état de saleté, contractant son visage.

- Ne me touche pas ! fut les premiers mots qu'il lui adressa en deux ans d'absence.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, quoi ? Comment ? Elle eut un sourire un peu niais, nerveux. Elle n'avait pas bien réalisé. Sa mâchoire se contracta et son cœur se serra douloureusement. J'ai dû mal comprendre.

- Qu….quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Tu reviens au bout e presque deux ans…. Dit-il d'une voix éteinte, tu refais surface d'un coup, après tout ce temps, tu ressurgit de parmi les morts, parce que tu pensais avoir mon pardon ?... Tu crois que le temps a effacé ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais qu'et-ce que….. j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Tuas tué nos parents ! tomba la réponse comme une sentence.

Elle vacilla…… ses jambes flageolantes ne supportèrent plus son poids, et elle s'écroula, à genoux, les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage de marbre au regard lourd de reproches.

- Je ne…. Les ai ….pas….tués ! parvint-elle à articuler difficilement sans grande conviction.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait tout un caprice pour rentrer dans cette école de malades mentaux, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, et papa, maman et les autres seraient encore en vie.

Le calme détachement avec lequel il parlait lui glaçait le sang….. non, ce n'était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer……….. non…..non….

- Et regarde ce que tu es devenue : tu rampes dans la boue. Déjà à l'époque, nous savions que tu ne ferais pas grand-chose de ta vie, c'est d'ailleurs de ce sujet qu'ils s'entretenaient le soir où tes petits copains sont venus brûler notre demeure. Tu ne faisais déjà pas grand-chose au lycée, alors dans une école de ce style…. Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie était minable que ça te donnait le droit de foutre en l'air celle des autres !

Son regard restait figé sur ses mains boueuses, ainsi, c'était la dernière pensée qu'ils avaient eu de leur fille ; une ratée ? Un rire glacé se fit entendre dans sa tête ; ils avaient finalement raison.

- Tu t'es cachée, pendant deux ans, tu as fait la morte jusqu'à maintenant,….. pour que j'oublie ? Si eux de là où ils sont peuvent te pardonner ce que tu leur as fait,…… sache que je ne le pourrais jamais ! …………………….. Tu as détruit leur vie, tu as détruit la mienne, tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Tu n'es pas ma sœur ! Tu n'es rien ! Ma sœur est morte le jour où la trahison a déchiré notre famille ! s'emporta-t-il. ….. Ne pense pas que je supporterais de te voir vivre alors que tu étais la seule qui méritait de mourir ainsi !

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant.

- Arrête ! chuchota-t-elle sa gorge, sa poitrine et ses yeux en feu.

- De quel droit ? s'écria-t-il. De quel droit ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu souffres alors que tu es la source de ce désastre qu'est devenu mon existence ? Tu crois que ça aidera à expier tes crimes ? Tu ne le mérites pas….. tu ne mérites que de vivre avec le poids de tes remords…… à supposer que tu aies un reste de conscience morale !

Elle vidait les verres à une telle vitesse, que le barman lui avait carrément donné la bouteille. La tête de sanglier était un endroit plutôt mal famé depuis quelques mois ; on y trouvait un nombre incalculable de mages noirs. Pourtant, les sorciers et sorcières déjà attablés, n'avaient de vive mémoire, jamais vu une telle descente. Ils la regardaient descendre les bouteilles de Xérès et de Bénédictine les une derrière les autres, légèrement surpris. Une demi-douzaine de bouteilles vides jonchait à présent la table du fond du bar, cachant leur propriétaire à moitié.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle avait su se retenir. De toute façon, elle n'y serait pas arrivée, elle n'en aurait pas eu la force…. Si elle s'était attendue à ça…. C'était si injuste et en même temps tellement prévisible…. Elle aurait dû envisager cette éventualité ; c'était après tout la plus probante, elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'attendre à ce qu'il lui saute au cou….. pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. La tête ébouriffée, le front dans une main, elle reprit une gorgée de Xérès. Sa robe et sa peau étaient maculées de boue, et ses cheveux étaient encore trempes….. encore une goulée….. Putain, ça passe pas ! D'habitude, elle avait toujours l'ivresse joyeuse, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette atroce boule de plomb refusait de quitter son estomac ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas assez ? Elle vida la bouteille d'un trait et la reposa brutalement sur la table avec un bruit sourd…… Même assise et les yeux fermés, elle commençait à sentir la nausée l'envahir et le tournis gagner sa tête. Un fou rire soudain la prit. Elle réalisa alors que tout ce pour quoi elle essayé de tenir bon pendant deux longues années qui avaient été les plus longues de son existence, tout ce en quoi elle avait voulu croire pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié ; sa liberté, la blancheur de ses mains,…. Tout ça venait en une heure seulement, d'être réduit à néant.

Elle saisit le médaillon qui pendait à son cou, caché sous ses vêtements, celui qu'elle n'avait pas ôté depuis des mois. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda la photo du jeune homme brun à l'intérieur. Il avait raison, elle était la seule responsable ce cette boucherie incessante, et elle ne pouvait oser espérer se racheter en prétendant vouloir le protéger, c'était tellement stupide… alors que c'était elle l'origine de tous ses maux….. c'était trop tard…. Beaucoup trop tard ! Elle voilà ses yeux de sa main. Il y avait quelques temps, cette image était la seule capable de lui redonner espoir lorsqu'elle commençait à désespérer. A présent c'était la seule image à lui causer une telle souffrance. Il l'avait reniée. Alors qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais être seule, elle venait d'atteindre le summum de la solitude.

Lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée, Rogue l'avait paralysé pour le rendre plus coopératif et Harry et Ron l'avaient emmené à Poudlard où il serait caché par Dumbledore, tandis que le professeur de potions devait « terminer » de s'occuper des mages qui les avaient attaqués. Cela lui avait donné une belle occasion de mettre les voiles. Elle ne pouvait rentrer au château alors que…

- Tu offres un spectacle pitoyable ma chère ! susurra une voix basse et rauque.

Elle était tellement ivre qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à localiser la voix. Une main toujours devant les yeux, elle esquissa un sourire entre deux sillons brûlants et de l'autre, referma son médaillon qu'elle glissa à l'intérieur du col de sa robe. Elle n'avait pas réussi à décrocher une larme, et il suffisait qu'elle entende sa voix à lui pour que toute sa faiblesse refasse surface…. Ce qu'elle pouvait se haïr !

- Je t'ai cherchée longtemps ! murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres clients du bar.

Elle démasqua son visage, dévoilant ainsi deux yeux sombres, rougis par la tristesse et l'alcool.

- Va-t-en ! souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un moralisateur maintenant !

- Non, dit-il sarcastique. Tu as besoin d'une autre bouteille de Xérès j'imagine !

Elle ne répondit pas, le regard toujours dans le vague, refusant tout contact visuel avec l'homme en face d'elle.

- Regarde-toi ! Tu es dans un état lamentable ! Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas te permettre de te faire remarquer !

- Ca m'est égal ! marmonna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Il la saisit fermement par le bras et la releva, elle se dégagea d'un geste vif et retomba sur son siège.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? s'écria-t-elle. C'est fini… FINI !

Il la jaugea un instant, un air impassible sur le visage, puis reprit :

- Viens !

Il l'aida doucement à se relever et la dirigea précautionneusement vers la sortie. Elle trouvait moyen de tituber malgré l'appui qu'il lui offrait, et avait la désagréable impression que le coma éthylique la guettait. Quoi de plus normal après avoir ingurgité pas loin de cinq litres d'alcool ! Ils n'échangèrent pas une seule parole sur le trajet du retour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de ses appartements, les reproches commencèrent à pleuvoir. Cette nuit… décidément c'était à n'en plus finir.

- Te rends-tu compte que tu m'obliges sans arrête à te surveiller ! A croire que je ne peux pas te laisser seule une seule minute sans que tu commettes une idiotie !

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle l'air faussement pensive avec un hoquet, quand on me laisse toute seule, ou je bois, ou je tue…. Une vraie calamité !

Il la foudroya du regard.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'était pas censé être drôle de toute manière !

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Pendant un instant, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit….. en parlant de mort….

- Les mangemorts de tout à l'heure ? Qu'en as-tu fait ? Tu les as tués ?

- J'avais le choix ?

- On l'a toujours ! Arrête de me dévisager, c'est toi qui m'a sorti cette banalité y'a quelques jours, ou quelques mois…. Je zais p'u !

- Ils nous avaient vus, toi et moi ; à visage découvert. Que voulais-tu faire ? En ce qui me concerne, l'excuse était déjà toute trouvée, mon rôle d'espion est très important aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu les as tués pour moi ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût. J'ai pas besoin qu'on fasse le sale boulot pour moi, je suis pas blanche !

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire ; point !

Elle trouva matière à ricaner, il fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression qu'on se moque de lui.

- Il a bon dos le « devoir » pas vrai ? tu es sûr que tes vingt années au service du Lord ne t'ont pas en plus de ta marque, ancré un certain besoin de sang ?

- L'alcool te fait délirer petite imbécile !

- Vraiment ?

- Malheureusement, les sept bouteilles vides que tu as laissées sur le comptoir de la Tête de sanglier ne se portent pas à ton crédit !

Au moment, il voulut la faire rentrer dans ses appartements, elle resta sur le pas de la porte, titubant dangereusement.

- Tu attends peut-être que je te déroule le tapis rouge ?

- Tu veux passer la nuit en ma compagnie ?

- Tu as peut-être peur que je te viole ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu ridicule comme réaction après tout ce qui s'est déjà passé ?

- Je suis pleine de boue, dit-elle en se lançant un coup d'œil critique.

- Oui, et pleine d'alcool aussi.

- Il faut que je prenne une douche, reprit-elle sans relever la remarque acerbe.

- Rentre, tu te laveras ici ! dit-il en la tirant par la bras à l'intérieur de la pièce. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'en ai besoin.

- Il faudrait que j'aille chercher d'autres vêtements ! essaya-t-elle de se défiler.

- Et où comptes-tu aller trouver ça ? dit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il est deux heures du matin, tes amies doivent dormir.

- On voit que tu ne connais pas Nathalie. Répondit-elle du tac au tac, se remémorant les nuits blanches à répétition chaque fois que l'une allait coucher chez l'autre.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne parviendrais même pas jusqu'à sa chambre ! trancha-t-il, concluant définitivement la conversation. Tu connais l'endroit ! fit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la porte de la salle de bains.

En effet, pour s'y être rendu un an auparavant. Elle poussa la porte familière ; l'endroit n'avait pas changé. Elle se retourna, s'appuyant au montant de la porte, parvenant à peine à marcher.

- Je ne vais pas z'y arriver seule !

Il fit volte face, la fusillant du regard. Elle sourit :

- Ben oui, comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, je suis complètement bourrée, si je me blesse, ce sera ta faute.

Voyant qu'il la fixait toujours avec ce même regard mauvais, elle se résigna.

- C'est bon va ! Je plaisantais ! Je ne veux pas de toi sous ma douche ! (AH MALHEUREUSE ! faut pas dire ça ! -)

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte en bois. Elle ôta un à un ses vêtements crasseux et son médaillon, qu'elle posa sur le bord du lavabo.

Elle laissa couler longuement le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau et ses cheveux, appuyée contre la paroi froide pour ne pas tomber. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Non, certainement pas. Elle se laissa tomber et enserrant ses genoux de ses bras, enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, à pleurer de manière si pitoyable.

Elle n'entendit pas lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, le jet d'eau s'abattant sur sa tête avec violence. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut le bas de la cape noire avant de voir le visage de Rogue. L'eau s'arrête de couler, et une serviette s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Elle sentit qu'il la relevait, mais elle, ne voulait pas le voir. Il l'obligea à le regarder.

- Tu fais comme ces moldus qui noient leur chagrin dans l'alccol. Regarde où ça te mène ! siffla-t-il.

- J'ai vu des sorciers le faire, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix éteinte comme si cela constituait une justification valable.

Elle resserra la serviette autour de sa poitrine, et ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle avait oublié à quel point les appartements de son amant étaient glacés. Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Sa tête commençait à tourner atrocement. Sans doute l'effet d'une telle quantité d'eau de joie dans le sang. Elle qui d'habitude ne le tenait absolument pas. Il fallait croire que son état de nerfs était un facteur important dans son indice de résistance au Xérès et à la Bénédictine. Sa vue se troubla et sa respiration se fit plus bruyante.

- Allez, ça suffit maintenant ! sors de là ! dit-il d'un ton froid.

Elle rassembla ses effets personnels et quitta la pièce. La porte se referma juste derrière elle….. Elle l'énervait…… elle savait bien que son comportement l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais, elle n'y pouvait rien…. Elle rattacha le pendentif à son cou, et roula en boule ses vêtements sales avant de les abandonner sur le sol. Elle avait froid…. Elle ouvrit une porte adjacente et pénétra dans la chambre du maître des potions. Sur le lit, était posé négligemment une cape noire. Aucune trace de boue, il venait de l'y mettre. Elle laissa glisser la serviette par terre et s'enveloppa de la lourde étoffe noire, couleur de son amant, comme dans un cocon. Elle s'assit sur le lit et recroquevilla ses genoux sous son visage. Elle ouvrit à nouveau le médaillon dans lequel figuraient deux photos miniatures. La première représentait un petit chien qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une peluche. La seconde était une photographie de son frère, vieille de quatre ans. Elle fixait le fixait le visage souriant du jeune homme, une vive douleur dans la poitrine…. Plus jamais elle ne verrait ce sourire. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de peine ou d'ivresse, mais elle avait mal….. elle avait tellement mal. Elle porta une main à son estomac, la douleur ne se clamait pas.

Des bruits de pas précipités dans la pièce adjacente attirèrent son attention.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle releva la tête vers l'arrivant, le regard embué. Il avait dans les bras ce qui semblait être un tas de vieux chiffons, et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un effort cérébral colossal pour son état, qu'elle finit par l'identifier comme étant ses vêtements. Le visage pâle et anguleux s'était renfrogné en la voyant ainsi prendre ses aises, assise sur son lit, vêtue de sa propre cape.

Tadam ! Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? - Je continue ?

Mes partiels sont terminés, je suppose que c'est le cas pour la plupart des étudiants, j'espère que vous avez tous cartonné, il faut relever mon niveau ! T.T J'ai un très très mauvais pressentiment ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'hésite sincèrement à rendre copie blanche à un examen (histoire des systèmes juridiques et politiques). Ma nouvelle consoeur a-t-elle réussi ses examens de droit ? Merci en tous cas à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue ! Je vous adore ! Au fait, si ça vous gêne pas, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que cahcun de vous fait dans la vie, parce que je me rends compte que je parle tout le temps de moi, mais je ne sais presque rien sur la plupart d'entre vous!


	28. Chapter 28

Avant tout, un petit coup de pub pour une super fic traduite par Del Naja, qui est très prometteuse, et dont la qualité d'écriture est tout à fait exceptionnelle, surtout pour une traduction, c'est une fic Hermione/ Rogue qui est pour le moment un véritable petit bijou, je vous la conseille, ça s'appelle : « Avant l'aurore ».

**Keana :** Oui, je sais que c'est chiant et excuse-moi d'en parler tout le temps, mais tu dois aussi comprendre, que comme tu dis c'est un site pour les lecteurs, et qu'après moi, les seconds touchés si jamais je dois quitter le site, c'est vous ! Alors de là à dire carrément que ça ne concerne que moi et Virgin, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. Et tu le croies ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez potes avec elle, tout ce qui m'occupe c'est de ne pas me faire virer d'ici, parce que d'autres ne pensent pas comme toi. En tout cas, c'est vrai que t'as raison, cette histoire commence à me prendre sérieusement la tête et je comprends que tu en aies marre, alors je vais mettre le hola. Bouh, ne m'abandonne pas toi qui me suis depuis le tout début ! T.T.

**Queudver : **Hello pupuce ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Attention, le prochain devrait te plaire alors. Enfin, du moins, je l'espère ! Allez, gros bisous, ch'tite souris ! -

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Allons allons, du calme ! mdr… Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, tu es véritablement adorable, je t'adore ma chtite pupuce ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu me soutiens si fort, et ça me fait réellement chaud au cœur. Bisous ma belle et encore merci, bonne lecture à toi !

**Mandragora-pousicat : **Oui, ça n'a pas l'air de se calmer en effet, mais bon, pas grave, toute façon, tout le monde sait que j'ai appris à faire les copiés collés y'a pas longtemps ( parce que au début le site ne mettait pas les tirets dans les dialogues alors j'ai dû faire des copiés collés), ça dénote un peu mon niveau en informatique ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu jeter un sort sur ses frippes, mais bon, hohiho ! Ca aurait été moins marrant ! Et puis, quand on est bourré, mieux vaut pas utiliser la baguette mais la braguette, tu verras… mdr ! Ahlala, moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'accompagne sous la douche Rogue, puis entant que Mangemort, il a dû voir pas mal d'horreurs, alors il aurait pas trop eu peur ! La lumière quand il est en danger, ça reviendra plus tard, tu verras ce que c'est, mais si tu as bien suivi l'histoire et que tu te souviens de la première partie, tu devrais déjà le savoir :p M'enfin si t'as trouvé, surtout ne dis rien ! MDR ! Du coup, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Oué, histoire du droit, c'est pourri, au prochain semestre je prends socio. Quand je pense que la seule matière que j'ai une chance de valider c'est la matière où le prof est le plus beau et que les copines vont passer les repêches avec lui et que moi je vais me farcir monsieur encyclopédie ! J'ENRAGE !

Allez, bisous la puce, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Ombrage : **Oué, c'est clair qu'elle est pas dégourdie du tout, mdr ! en même temps, j'aime pas trop les héros super forts, qui bluffent tout le monde par leur force et leurs super pouvoirs…. Je trouve ça cul-cul ! Merci pour ton soutien dans cette histoire, c'est adorable ! Pour ce qui est de Rogue eh bien……. gentil, gentil…… Bonne chance pour tes partiels !

**Jersey : **Toujours dans le hors sujet tes reviews ma chérie, c'est pour ça que je t'aime ! mdr. Tu me montreras ton tube de l'été ! Bisous !

**Elfie : **Argh ! Grosse merde pour tes partiels, je vais penser à toi ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! (le scepticisme sur les résultats est partagé, lol)

**Mirliton : **Mouahahahaha, oui Del Naja m'a aussi fait la remarque pour les bouteilles ! J'adore le coup de la beuverie à la Trelawney, je me suis bien marrée, t'es géniale ! Ben moi l Sevy il m'aurait jeté par terre comme une bête sauvage, j'aurais pas dis non, mais à condition bien sûr qu'il vienne me rejoindre et qu'il se comporte comme un fauve en rut toute la nuit ! mdr. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements pour les exams en tout cas, ça me remonte un peu le moral ! Bisous et très bonne lecture à toi !

**Alone in the socks : **T'ES TROP CHOUPINETTE ! JE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUUU! T'es vraiment adorable, et ce que tu m'as écrit me fait franchement très très très chaud au Coeur! Merci encore mille fois de ton soutien et bonne lecture à toi. ( je suis contente que ça te plaise tellement ! Merci encore, je sais pas quoi dire -)

**Del Naja : **Voilà la plus belle ! Ben tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais passer sans te faire une spéciale dédicace ma chérie d'amour que c'est toi qui as les plus beaux lolos de la terre ! mdr. Ca me fait plaisir que la scène avec son frère t'aie plus, mais un peu moins que celle du combat t'ait déçue ! En fait, c'était pour faire un peu abstrait, pour montrer à quel point elle savait plus du tout où elle était et qu'elle voyait plus que son frère. Et puis n'y allons pas par quatre chemins, je suis pas la reine de l'action, je suis une merde pour ce genre de scènes ! Moi les scènes que je préfère, tu as un émoticône qui l'illustre parfaitement :p !

Mouahahahaha, tu sais que la scène je l'ai déjà visionnée, sur fond de différentes musiques, je me fais des clips avec des scènes de ma fic, ça serait vachement bien quand même si on pouvait tourner ce genre de choses au cinéma ! Je suis sûre qu'il y aurait trop de monde en plus ! Ca aurait un franc succès les fanfics au ciné ! Mouéhéhé ! J'ai bien rigolé en pensant aux bouteilles, mais en même temps, c'est une sorcière, elle tient bien l'alcool ! (Rien à voir mais c'est pas grave, c'est une excuse à ma débilité profonde !) J'en pouvais plus quand j'ai lu le message sur ton chat ! MDR .

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes encouragements, t'es la meilleure, et ta fic est géniale. Gros bisous ma chérie !

- Qui t'a permis d'entrer ici ? fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder s'énerver, comme si elle n'était que spectatrice de la scène.

- Nous ne sommes pas un vieux ménage ! reprit-il d'un ton impérieux. Ne laisse pas traîner tes affaires chez moi ! siffla-t-il en lançant d'un geste rageur, ses vêtements sales et déchirés sur une chaise à côté de lui.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle lointaine.

Ca pouvait paraître bête, mais elle était certaine d'avoir perçu une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix, davantage que de la colère…… et puis, ces bruits de pas qui s'agitaient en tous sens il y avait à peine quelques minutes….

- Tu pensais que j'étais partie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton morne.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à la fixer avec insistance.

- Hm….. tu croyais que j'étais allée faire une bêtise !

- Ne le prend pas sur ce ton ! Tu n'es pas sans te rappeler qui t'a empêchée de mettre un terme à tes jours la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvée dans un tel état ! persifla-t-il furieux.

- Il était indispensable d'évoquer le sujet j'imagine.

- …..oui.

Elle le jaugea de ses yeux vitreux, mi-surprise par sa réponse.

- Ne t'en fais pas…. La dernière fois, c'était différent…. Là, personne n'est mort….., enfin presque, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproches en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Et puis, je ne suis pas seule………………………… n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as besoin de demander confirmation ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle porta à nouveau son regard vers son médaillon et sentit à nouveau une montée de lave irriguer ses yeux.

- Oui…., répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il soupira.

- Tu es vraiment impossible ! lança-t-il d'un ton étrange en s'avançant vers le lit.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, et hasarda un regard vers le pendentif argenté.

- C'est…. Un chien ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et lui lança un regard venimeux.

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon frère ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le visage pâle du maître des potions prit une expression des plus exaspérées.

- Je parlais de l'autre photographie, dit-il calmement, s'efforçant de maîtriser ses nerfs.

- Ah…. p…. pardon ! bredouilla-t-elle confuse. Oui…, c'est un chien.

- Tu portes une photo de ton chien autour du cou ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- C'était ma mère qui les avait placées là avant de me l'offrir pour mes dix-sept ans…. C'était l'été avant ma rentrée à Poudlard….. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux…..

Sa voix se brisa…………… mais elle fut bientôt prise d'une irrépressible envie de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il interdit.

- Tu……. Tu te rends compte à quoi tient ma vis sociale ! dit-elle s'étouffant à moitié en exhibant le médaillon sous le regard de jais.

- C'est pathétique, cracha-t-il.

- Oui ! concéda-t-elle en essayant de réprimer son hilarité. (En même temps il peut parler lui !). Mais ce sont les seules photos qui me restent….. quand la maison a brûlé….tout a disparu….

Les larmes reprirent le pas sur le rire.

- Je……. j'ai peur…… d'oublier leurs visages,……… je ne me souviens même plus…… de leurs voix……………

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge, noyée par un sanglot, et elle fondit en larmes, lâchant le bijou, pendant à son cou, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau, sans un bruit…. Juste celui des perles salées qui venaient choir sur la sombre étoffe.

- Et maintenant, reprit-elle d'une voix étouffée………… le seul qui me reste,…….. ne veut pas m'accorder son pardon……..

- Il ne te l'accordera pas tant que toi-même tu ne l'auras pas fait….. s'il pense que tu te sens coupable, tu le resteras pour lui aussi !

- Mais…. comment faire la paix avec soi-même quand on est responsable de tant de morts ? ... De sa propre famille……. Ses propres parents………..

Elle poussa un cri étouffé contre ses genoux, ses larmes redoublant de vigueur. La peine avait laissé place à la colère.

- J'en ai marre ! s'écria-t-elle furieuse. J'ai tout raté ! Je foire toujours tout…. De A à Z ! Je….. je sais plus ce que je dois faire ! Je sais plus……. je suis fatiguée, je….. je veux que tout ça s'arrête ! S'il te plait…… arrête ! Mais arrête-toi ! sanglota-t-elle en martelant sa tête avec ses poings.

Elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette petite voix au fond de son cerveau qui ne cessait de lui répéter : « c'est bien fait ! C'est mérité ! »

- ….. arrête !... j'en peux plus……. je suis fatiguée……….., je vous en prie ; que ce cauchemar prenne fin ! Pitié……….. pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à la paix moi aussi ?

- Parce que tu es un Mangemort ! résonna la réponse cinglante.

Elle sembla réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule…… elle avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié sa présence.

- Tu dois absolument t'y faire……. ; tu n'y auras jamais droit !

Elle leva son visage vers le mage noir à ses côtés,……………. Il ne cherchait pas à la rassurer, ou à l'aider à supporter cette situation…..cette souffrance……non ! Il voulait qu'elle s'en sorte !

- Il est vital que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes émotions ! dit-il d'un air grave. Si tu continues ainsi…..

Il ne termina pas sa phrase………. Nul besoin….. elle savait parfaitement où cela la mènerait…….. Etrangement, elle dut s'avouer que le discours qu'il lui tenait lui faisait davantage de bien que s'il tentait de la consoler…… il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à la consoler, mais juste à voir la réalité….. les consolations c'est pour les cas désespérés ! Et pourtant, le moins qu'on pusse dire était que ce n'étaient pas des paroles encourageantes ou optimistes qui franchissaient les fines lèvres masculines.

- Si tu n'as pas encore compris ça, alors tu n'as aucune chance de t'en tirer ! dit-il doucement mais d'une voix ferme, en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Il saisit le pendentif et le referma, puis saisit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

- J'ai entendu ce que t'a dit ton frère, j'y étais aussi ! Je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas culpabiliser ; ses paroles étaient en partie vraies. Il est des fautes qu'on ne peut expier, mais il n'est personne à qui il soit interdit d'aimer…..

Sorties de sa bouche, ces paroles lui faisaient vraiment un drôle d'effet.

(on reconnaît la petite influence de X quand même !)

- Alors continue d'aimer ton frère et de le protéger si c'est ton choix, même si on te dit que tu as tort, que personne ne comprend ta décision, même si c'est contre sa volonté,….. c'est ton unique souhait, il t'appartient….. au nom de tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu jusqu'à présent, tu n'as plus le droit de te morfondre ou encore d'implorer le ciel comme tu viens de le faire, pour qu'il t'accorde le repos !... Je ne te le permets plus ! conclut-il d'un ton ferme.

Elle le fixa un instant, incrédule,….. ces mots…… ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle voulait les entendre…… pas des paroles rassurantes, non….. mais des mots légitimant son désir de continuer à chérir son frère, à continuer à se battre…… elle croyait que ces mots-là n'arriveraient jamais…….. elle avait tellement envie de pleurer…… elle se sentait si légère d'un seul coup, comme si malgré le poids de sa culpabilité, et tous les stratagèmes atroces qu'elle avait dû employer pour sa quête, il avait réussi à rendre pur son désir le plus cher…. Et à lui ôter tout le vice qui le souillait…..

- J'ai été ton professeur avant d'être ton amant, reprit-il.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ……. Entendre ces mots dans sa bouche à lui…… c'était comme si on venait d'officialiser leur relation, comme s'il avait apposé une sorte de tampon dénotant son approbation….. comme s'il l'avait acceptée…..

- Et je vais achever ton enseignement…… avec ton consentement, je pourrais faire de toi quelqu'un d'incomparablement plus fort….

- Hm…., et comment comptes-tu accomplir ce prodige ? demanda-t-elle avec un faible sourire désabusé.

- ….. Il n'est pas temps de préparer ton programme, dit-il sur le même ton en appuyant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

Elle pouvait sentir sa colère s'apaiser,…….. sa vue n'était plus embuée par les larmes et la fureur…….. et pour la première fois depuis des heures, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait vraiment sous les yeux…………… comme elle, ses cheveux n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, …… il n'était pas très couvert et………… sa chemise était entrouverte……………….. elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer de façon très nette……. Elle rougit ……… elle avait envie de lui………. rah ! Non ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de choses dans la tête…….. pourtant, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où venir poser son regard…………. Elle fixait son cou, son torse, avec envie………………

Les mains masculines quittèrent ses tempes, et elle sentit la cape glisser le long de ses épaules. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent…..

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

- Je reprends mon bien, déclara-t-il d'un ton étrange.

Parlait-il de la cape… ou bien………. elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus avant…. : il glissait déjà une main dans son cou, et déposait de prompts baisers sur sa clavicule dénudée…….., il se releva et prenant un peu de recul, l'observa un long moment. Elle était toujours enroulée dans la grande étoffe noire, sa longue chevelure encore mouillée éparse sur ses épaules nues. Ses yeux et son teint, rougis d'avoir pleuré, elle ressemblait à une enfant perdue. Seul son médaillon reposait sur sa poitrine.

Elle le vit commencer à déboutonner sa chemise sans la quitter des yeux……, l'envie était réciproque…… il revint s'asseoir près d'elle ; torse nu. Il glissa une main dans les longues mèches brunes et sa bouche sur la sienne. La douceur du baiser se changea bientôt en une caresse passionnée qui n'avait plus rien de chaste…….. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, elle était essoufflée, et lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Chaque fois que tu me fais l'amour, il s'est produit des évènements douloureux, fit-elle remarquer à voix basse.

- Qu'essayes-tu d'insinuer ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Voyons voir ! fit-elle en prenant l'air de faire un calcul compliqué. La première fois, j'ai failli me faire violer, la seconde, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, et aujourd'hui, eh bien…. je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus, tu y étais toi aussi…………. Je vais finir par croire que tu essayes simplement de me consoler….

Il la renversa brusquement sur le lit.

- Crois-moi, si je le faisais chaque fois que l'envie me prend, tu cesserais de penser qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple lot de consolation, susurra-t-il en embrassant son cou avec avidité.

Elle resta muette devant cette réplique, pas habituée à ce genre de commentaires de la part de cet homme.

Il ouvrit les deux battants de la cape, et découvrit la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il caressa longuement de ses lèvres. Elle retint sa respiration mais ne parvint pas à réprimer le gémissement qui s'ensuivit. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- J'aime t'entendre, murmura-t-il avant de lui mordre le laube.

Elle rougit un peu plus ; troublée par ses paroles…. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il aimait quoi que ce soit, à par peut-être, martyriser ses élèves. Malgré leurs ébats, il demeurait toujours en elle une part de gêne lorsque son ancien professeur se montrait doux avec elle…… Il lui semblait que c'était le premier moment de réelle complicité qu'elle échangeait avec lui en cet instant… elle saisit l'homme par le cou pour l'inciter à continuer ses divines caresses et fit lentement glisser ses mains sur les omoplates masculines alors que ses mains à lui commençaient une exploration plus poussée en direction de son bas ventre…. Elle se redressa brusquement sous le regard de reproches que Rogue lui adressait. Elle venait de sentir quelque chose de bizarre dans le haut de son dos….. Elle s'agenouille devant lui de manière à voir par-dessus ses épaules. Elle aperçut plusieurs marques assez profondément ancrées dans la chair.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hm….. c'est ta marque ! répondit-il en lui agrippant la taille, sa bouche vagabondant sur son ventre.

- Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle se raidit soudain……. Elle l'avait griffé la dernière fois que…….. ses joues prirent une vive teinte rosée.

- Tu comprendras pourquoi je préfère t'entendre à m'en déchirer les tympans ! fit-il sarcastique, une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

- Pardon ! bégaya-t-elle en baisant ses yeux sur lui, réellement honteuse de son comportement.

- C'est la preuve de l'emprise que j'ai sur toi, railla-t-il.

Une fois encore, la remarque l'embarrassa terriblement. Pourtant, elle savais que ces moments-là étaient rarissimes, elle ne devait en aucun cas les gâcher.

Elle décida à son tour de prendre les choses en main ; on verrait bien qui avait de l'emprise sur qui…….

Elle le poussa et il tomba à la renverse sur le lit, il lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? marmonna-t-il les sourcils froncés. Si tu n'en avais pas envie, il te suffisait de me le dire !

Pour toute réponse, elle fondit sur ses lèvres comme un vautour sur sa proie. Lorsqu'elle rompit leur baiser, il l'observait d'un air sceptique.

- C'est mon tour ! chuchota-t-elle en plongeant dans le cou de son amant, l'embrassant, le mordant avec passion, de temps à autres, grognant comme une lionne affamée.

Il semblait totalement incrédule…….

Elle descendit plus bas….., la poitrine de l'homme attirait la bouche et les mains féminines comme un aimant. Plus elle caressait le corps de son amant, plus le désir incendiait ses entrailles. Elle semblait rongée par une faim qui ne pourrait jamais être rassasiée. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration se faire de plus en plus bruyante…… voyant ses efforts récompensés, elle ne pensait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin…. Plus bas, toujours plus bas…….. Elle leva les yeux sur le visage masculin et put ainsi voir ses sombres paupières closes et ses sourcils froncés…. Sans quitter le pâle faciès du regard, elle caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sa main pressant doucement la chair à travers son pantalon. Sa main se rapprochait lentement du point central de son plaisir……….. elle taquina du bout des doigts le membre masculin par-dessus le tissus… et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et la saisit rudement par les épaules.

- Arrête ! dit-il sèchement. (pff…)

Elle l'observa fixement, le regard brillant d'une lueur féline…. Et augmenta la pression sur l'antre jambe de l'homme, s'apercevant qu'il venait de retenir sa respiration. Il porta d'un geste brusque, une main au bras de la jeune femme et la fit lâcher prise.

- Tu es folle ! siffla-t-il. Qu'essayais-tu de faire ?

- Je pensais pourtant que la réponse était évidente ! sourit-elle.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire une chose pareille ! siffla-t-il cassant.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-elle, son sourire s'effaçant. Toi tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de mon corps, mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit de toucher au tien ?

- Je ne fais jamais rien qui te déplaise,dit-il d'un ton froid.

- A en juger par ce que je sentais sous mes doigts, tes hormones trahissent tes paroles mon cher !

- Sur un autre ton ! cracha-t-il en se rasseyant.

Elle se redressa et se terra de nouveau dans la cape de son amant.

- Je voulais….. simplement te faire plaisir….. murmura-t-elle.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de se rapprocher à nouveau lentement de la jeune femme, une main vagabondant sur sa cuisse, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes avec douceur.

- J'aimerais pouvoir un jour….. obtenir la même griffure de ta part !

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il sans cesser les caresses qu'il avait entreprises à la base de son cou.

Elle baissa les yeux, et serra les poings sur ses genoux……

- Parce que…. parce que je…… je…. je t'aime…., répondit-elle la voix tremblante, rougissant fortement.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt….. et se détacha lentement du corps de sa compagne. Il se releva et lui tourna le dos sans même lui accorder un regard. Il prit sa chemise et l'enfila rapidement….. puis saisissant les vêtements de la jeune femme, il les lui envoya fortement.

- Rhabille-toi,…. Et va-t-en !

- Quoi ?... Mais….., bredouilla-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait

- Sors d'ici ! réitéra-t-il d'un ton froid, résolu à ne pas se tourner vers elle.

- S….Sever….

Il fit volte face et braqua soudain sur elle un regard flamboyant qui la dissuada d'achever sa réplique.

- Je t'interdis de l'employer ! siffla-t-il.

- Mais enfin…. c'est ridicule ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

- DEHORS ! cria-t-il la faisant sursauter. Je ne veux plus te voir !

De dos à elle, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'expression de son visage. Elle le regarda longuement, d'un regard presque suppliant…… pourquoi ? ….. Etait-ce ce qu'elle lui avait dit qui le faisait réagir si violemment ? Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, elle enfila ses vêtements, une boule dans la gorge. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment….. mais elle n'osait pas ….. pour plusieurs raisons….. il apprécierait peu qu'elle sonde ses sentiments et puis, il y avait peu à parier qu'elle sache faire le tri dans les émotions de cet homme…… mais surtout……. Si elle devait se rendre compte que lui ne ressentait rien pour elle….. elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

Elle qui croyait s'être rapprochée de lui…… idiote !

Elle plia soigneusement la cape du sorcier et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Comment avait-elle pu commettre une telle erreur ?

Elle rejoignit silencieusement la porte, et avant de la franchir, se retourna vers lui et dit d'une voix cassée :

- Je quitte Poudlard !

Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester en ce lieu, avec un frère qui la reniait et un amant qui refusait son amour….. Et pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il se mette en colère à cette déclaration, qu'il lui interdise de partir, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à Dumbledore depuis le retour de leur mission, mais…..

- Fais ce que tu veux ! vint la réponse cinglante.

Le détachement glacé de sa voix lui plongea un couteau dans l'estomac….. elle se sentait tellement déçue, elle avait si mal. Elle hasarda un dernier regard vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

- B…. bonne nuit ! dit-elle sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Il ne répondit pas, elle sortit. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle….. il ne voulait pas de ses sentiments…… elle refusait pourtant de croire qu'il la supportait uniquement pour assouvir ses pulsions les plus basiques. NON ! Il ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Penser une telle chose était une insulte à son égard. Toutefois, …….. il l'avait tellement déçue !

Elle se retrouva bientôt dans la cour du château où régnait un froid glacial. Elle regretta bien vite la chaleur de la cape de Rogue….. de son étreinte….. Elle lança un dernier regard vers le château, la gorge nouée, puis franchit le lourd portail métallique.

Elle erra un moment dans les rues de Pré au Lard, mais au bout de quelques heures, sentant poindre la fatigue, elle décida de regagner le repaire, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir expliquer au Lord, une absence de trois jours et l'échec d'une mission à laquelle elle n'aurait pas dû participer. Car même si Rogue avait éliminé les mangemorts présents, il ne faisait nul doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre, de sa présence sur les lieux de l'incident.

Elle somnolait presque en marchant dans les geôles du repaire où elle avait élu domicile depuis presque deux ans. En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, distraitement, toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs d'il y avait à peine quelques heures. En la pointant sur la serrure, elle s'aperçut que la porte était entrebâillée.

La fatigue quitta presque instantanément son corps et son esprit. Elle resta près de deux minutes devant la porte, à fixer l'ouverture entre le montant et la serrure, le cœur battant anormalement vite, avec l'impression que ce qu'elle allait découvrir en rentrant dans la pièce n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Elle bloqua sa respiration et d'un coup sec, poussa la porte qui heurta quelque chose derrière elle avec un bruit sourd. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle pénétra complètement dans la pièce en retenant son souffle…. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sulimann,…. Ou presque. Il était étendu sur le sol, les paupières closes, inconscient et le teint anormalement pâle. D'un geste plus qu'hésitant, elle se pencha devant lui et porta une main tremblante à sa gorge. Une chaleur indéterminée envahit alors tout son être, et des voix dans sa tête se firent entendre….. pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens……

- Il est mort ! fit une voix derrière elle.

Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Si vous avez aimé, tapez 1, si vous avez adoré, tapez 2, si vous avez détesté, tapez 3, et enfin, si vous avez des questions, tapez 4 !

Si vous trouvez Rogue infiniment con, mais ça c'est en option, tapez 5 ! L

Ca me tarde d'avoir vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ! Et d'avoir vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas à me bombarder, moi ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre !-

Et puis, plus j'aurais de reviews, plus le prochain chapitre arrivera vite ! ;-)

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	29. Chapter 29

Ohio ! Alors, le dernier chapitre vous a plu ? Vous avez été pas mal à voter 5, j'ai vu ! mdr ! Enfin, c'est vrai que Rogue commence à être chiant, mais en même temps Elodie a fait une boulette de taille, ben ouais. On n'a pas idée de dire un truc pareil à un homme qui peu de temps avant était près à vous lacérer le visage avec plaisir. Au fait, **Keana**, j'espère que t'es pas vexée pour l'autre jour, j'ai été con, parce qu'en plus, en allant voir mes reviews du chapitre 23 l'autre jour (nostalgie), j'ai vu que tu avais été une des plus engagées, et du coup, je me sens un peu mal, j'avais oublié, et c'est pas normal d'être aussi con. Désolée ! Allez, revieeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssss ! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !

Au fait, j'ai inscrites vos adresses MSN sur mon compte, alors si vous voyez une Hotohori quelque chose qui vous demande de l'accepter…. Bisous !

**Malicia-Sirkis : **J'adore le coup de la vengeresse du peuple : Fantomette ! lol ! Moi aussi, je crois que je lui aurais déchiqueté la tête avec ce genre de truc, parce qu'en plus, on n'a pas idée de te laisser en plan alors que t'es tellement excité….. Pff, aucun savoir vivre ! Rohlala, les compos d'histoires…. Je pensais en avoir fini avec ça après le lycée, ben en fait non. Argh, l'histoire du droit. J'ai failli rendre copie blanche ! Allez, bisous ma chérie ! Et bon courage !

**Ombrage : **Nyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! Suis trop contente que t'ait aimé ! - En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que ta ferveur ne faiblit jamais. Ptdr, pire que pour tes partiels ? A ce point ? Si, si, ça tient parfaitement debout, tu vas voir comment plus tard, mais y'a une raison….. et pas celle qu'on croit, ni la plus apparente ! Y'a un truc qui le fait flipper le Roguichou, mais ça a pas tellement à voir avec du pur sentimentalisme, même si ça concerne Elodie, enfin si, mais non à la fois. Enfin, tu verras, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment la lectrice qui me fait perdre le plus ms moyens, parce que t'arrive toujours à me faire dire des trucs qu'il faudrait pas. Ca t'a vraiment fait de la peine ? Ouah, je suis contente ! Non, pas parce que tu as eu de la peine, mais parce que ça veut dire que c'est pas tout à fait plat émotionnellement ! Merci pour tout, t'es adorable. Je t'adore…..

**Celecia : **Oué, toi aussi tu l'as trouvé con et méchant sur ce coup-là. Ché pas, je devais avoir envie de créer un sentiment de frustration intense ce jour-là. Mdr. Dur la vie d4elodie Merson ! Pour ce qui est de la raison, je ne peux strictement rien te dire. Tu peux te faire une idée, mais je pense pas que ce soit la bonne. Allez, gros kissous, ma chérie.

**Queudver : **55555555555555 ! Mdr ! Clair, moi aussi ! J'aurais pas aimé qu'il me fasse un coup comme ça perso, le Sévy ! Quoi que, après tout, quand on voit ce qui a précédé, et ça aurait peut-être été la seule manière de se faire toucher par lui, alors….. Faut tout relativiser dans la vie ! Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tes gentilles, même très gentilles paroles, m'ont fait plaisir. Tu es une fille extra, et moi je suis accro à toi ! mdr ! Je sais pas si je l'ai, mais je crois pas, faudra que tu me passes ton adresse MSN. Bisous m'amoure, je t'aimeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**Teckie : **Ah ! Ma puce ! Suis trop contente de te voir (enfin façon e parler !) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils encouragements, et t'en fais pas, je me mine plus tellement pour cette histoire ! Hier, je suis allée relire les reviews que j'avais eues au fameux chapitre 23 et je me suis rendue compte en effet, que j'avais été bien plus soutenue que je ne m'en étais rendue compte. Je t'aime beaucoup, et merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, c'est vraiment adorable ! Et j'suis super contente que tu aimes mes parenthèses ! lol ! Gros bisous ma chérie d'amour ! Au fait, tu as tapé juste, il a une raison cachée pas super évidente à deviner pour l'instant ! Bon courage pour ton travail !

**Mandragora pousicat : **Non, ne sois pas fâchée contre mamie Saizo, la pauvre, elle n'y est pour rien ! Mdr. Enfin, presque. C'est clair que cette fille a un don certain pour ce qui est de s'attirer les ennuis et les ressentiments des gens auxquels elle tient le plus. Ca a été prouvé ! - Euh, non, elle s'enfuit parce qu'il lui dit de se barrer je crois, et qu'il a l'air super énervé, et qu'avec le râteau qu'elle vient de se prendre, elle a pas intérêt à merder ! Parce que Roguichou a déjà prouvé que même avec elle, il pouvait se montrer violent si cela s'avérait nécessaire je crois ! Hahem… Je tape 666666666 moi aussi ! Mais, bon je crois qu'il n'apprécierait pas ! Ptdr, moi je veux un 7 à la puissance 7. J'étais morte de nier le coup de la table 37. Mouahahahahhaha ! Oui, c'est sûr, je peux t'assurer que c'est un bon auteur, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'aie pas connement retirée de mes favoris bien que certains n'aient pas compris pourquoi. C'est pas parce qu'elle a le melon qu'elle n'écrit pas bien, au contraire. Même si je ne vais plus voir ses histoires, parce qu'il me l'a été demandé, elle reste néanmoins un des auteurs les plus talentueux de ce site. J'irai voir la fic dont tu me parles. C'est toi qui l'as écrite ? Au fait, si, tu peux poster plusieurs reviews, il faut juste ne pas être en mode log in quand tu la postes. Allez, gros bisous ma puce, et à très bientôt !

**Rogua : **Salut, je me rappelle ton pseudo, mais si je l'avais déjà vu dans mes reviews. E tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir que tu soies là, pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle déclaration entre Rogue et Elodie, à mon avis il va falloir t'armer de beaucoup de patience. Voilà, bonne lecture à toi, et encore merci d'avoir reviewé, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bisous ! A bientôt !

**Mirliton : **Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu même si, c'est vrai, il y a un fond de sadisme. Et attends, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Héhé ! Moi Rogue, je veux bien le coller sur un divan, mais en le voyant là, si vulnérable, si étendu, si couché, dans une telle position (fou rire), je sais pas si je pourrais me retenir de jouer les dominatrices ! Ptdr ! Ahaha, en effet, je peux faire bien pire, d'ailleurs…..enfin tu verras bien par toi-même ! A partir d'un moment, tout va s'accélérer jusqu'à la fin. Mais bon, y'a encore un peu de temps vu que j'ai pas encore écrit la fin manuscritement parlant, et que je suis loin de l'avoir fait. Bisous, à toi. J'adore tes reviews ! Bisous ma chérie !

**AloneInTheSocks : **Décidément, j'adore ton pseudo ! Il est si…. Parlant ! - T'es trop chou ! Non, mais c'est normal de répondre aux lecteurs qui se donnent la peine de reviewer. C'est normal qu'il y ait un petit plus pour ceux qui se donnent du mal ! Et puis, j'aime bien avoir cette complicité avec mes lecteurs, ça me fait franchement plaisir. Ah, je suis contente que mon petit edito du chapitre 26 t'ait faite rigoler ! J'ai adoré le coup de la pizza, mouahahahaha. Ca devait être gore à souhait quand j'y pense. Mdr ! Allez, gros bisous ma chérie. Et ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui te remercie de me suivre si régulièrement et de m'honorer de tes compliments.

**Etincelle de Vie : **T'es trop mignonne ! T'en fais pas va ! Je sais parfaitement que tu dois être très occupée, et déjà le fait que tu prennes sur ton temps pour venir me lire et me le dire, c'est génial. Merci beaucoup la puce ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et je te fais de gros bisous. La voix ? Eh bien… ;-)

**Del Naja : **Vilaine, t'as même pas reviewé mon chapitre, houhou ! A mort ! Ptdr ! Plus sérieusement, mon ordi a encore planté quand tu as voulu m'envoyer le chapitre 2, ça m'énerve ! Allez, gros bisous ma ch'tite orange ! Je t'adore ! -

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

Elle fit volte face pour se retrouver face à une femme assise sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. ……. Non,………. Elle plissa les yeux…….. ce n'était pas une femme, c'était un homme…….

Il se leva, lentement, et elle put voir qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle. Il n'avait qu'une cape de la jeune femme sur le dos…….. uniquement sa cape, restée entrouverte sur le torse masculin. Ses traits étaient extraordinairement fins, et sa voix étonnamment claire pour appartenir à un homme. Si elle n'avait pas vu sa poitrine plate à travers le tissu, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pu se décider sur le sexe de cette personne….. il était tellement beau….. un androgyne……. Sa chevelure noire et luisante tombait en une cascade lisse le long de son dos jusqu'à ses pieds….. (personnellement, moi je le vois un peu dans le genre Adrien dans Model le manga de Lee So Young)

Etrangement, elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver une quelconque peur en sa présence…. Et puis, pourquoi était-il nu ? Pourquoi portait-il ses vêtements ? Elle n'arrivait pas à décrochait un seul mot.

En examinant son visage avec plus de minutie, son cœur manqua un battement, et elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Il y avait bien plus choquant dans son apparence….. : ses yeux d'or et le croisant de lune argenté au centre de son front.

- S….Sa…Sa…Saizo ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Je me suis permis de t'emprunter ceci, dit-il en saisissant un morceau de l'étoffe qu'il avait sur le dos, faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle recula à nouveau.

- est-ce possible ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Il esquissa un doux sourire.

- Tes grimoires sont très incomplets, se contenta-t-il de répondre. J'ai parcouru celui qui traitait de mon espèce. Il n'est mentionné nulle part que nous ayons la capacité de devenir humains….. enfin, presque !

- Vous….tu…tu es un animagus ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer à le tutoyer, après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme….. mais, il restait tout de même son compagnon… et puis, elle ne voulait pas paraître impressionnée.

- Pas exactement non ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis un sorcier….. j'étais serait plus juste…. Mais ton ouvrage date de bien après le génocide des miens…, il est erroné, il est donc normal que tu ne saches pas.

Non….. ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, Saizo, son compagnon ailé, se tenait debout devant elle, il avait l'air si…. Humain. Etait-elle encore abusée par l'alcool ? ….oui, ce devait être ça, c'était sûrement ça. Et pourtant, elle avait beau se pincer, elle n'était pas sujette à des hallucinations…… Vraiment, elle avait de plus en plus de ml à comprendre les événements récents.

- Q…. qui es-tu au juste ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et distante.

- Je suis Saizo ! Tu me connais mieux sous cet aspect, dit-il en reprenant la forme d'un gros hibou noir la faisant sursauter, mais je suis polymorphe, finit-il en redevenant humain.

Il ramassa la cape, tombée lors de sa transformation et la replaça sur ses épaules. Elle put remarquer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Ses joues se colorèrent d'une teinte rose tandis que le sorcier, lui, ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre gêne.

- Je suis un Lunalumoris, poursuivit-il du même ton serein.

La jeune femme fut arrachée à sa contemplation par cette dernière réplique.

- Si…, si vraiment il ne s'agit pas de ce qui est écrit dans les grimoires, alors….qu'est-ce qu'un Lunalumoris ?

- Un Lunalumoris est un sorcier maudit, commença-t-il. Bien que le nom de notre espèce signifie entre autre chose « lumière de lune », le Lunalumoris est le sorcier né une nuit de Nouvelle Lune. C'est en ce sens qu'il est maudit.

La jeune sorcière l'écoutait avec avidité, sans oser l'interrompre.

- Il s'agit d'un sorcier mi-oiseau de nuit, mi-humain. En contrepartie, il dispose de nombreux pouvoirs que n'ont pas les sorciers ordinaires. Le jour, ils ne peuvent se montrer que sous leur forme animale, et la nuit, ils redeviennent des hommes. Ceci, plus certaines de nos caractéristiques physiques, comme la couleur de nos yeux, de nos cheveux, et ce croissant de Lune sur notre front, ne nous ont pas facilité la vie en communauté avec le reste de la gente sorcière.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dissimulé vos différences ?

- Y a-t-il un sens à vivre en se faisant passer pour ce que l'on n'est pas ?

Elle ne sut que répondre.

- Notre peuple a d'abord été exilé. Et puis, petit à petit, les sorciers ont commencé à nous craindre. Nous sommes devenus des démons pour eux. Cependant, ils ne nous ont pas déclaré de suite les hostilités. Ce n'est que plus tard, que mon espèce a été réduite à néant.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle d'une impatience à la limite de la correction.

- Les Lunalumoris sont des créatures aux pouvoirs lunaires. Lorsque celle-ci voile sa face, c'est-à-dire, le jour ainsi que les nuits de Nouvelle Lune, nous ne pouvons que conserver notre apparence animale, de simples oiseaux dont la capacité magique se limite à communiquer par télépathie. Mais il y a de ça plusieurs centaines d'années, un puissant sorcier, très influent sur le ministère de l'époque, nous a joué un mauvais tour (c'est la Team Rocket, hé hé, j'arrête !). Le pacte d'amitié entre nos deux races a été violé ; il avait trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de nous : il a inversé la malédiction qui nous enchaînait.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle, s'il a inversé cette malédiction, alors, vous devriez être libres !

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

- Inversé, pas annulé ! il a fait en sorte que la Lune, qui était pour les miens, source de liberté et de puissance, scelle nos pouvoirs. De sorte que nous ne pouvions plus prendre forme humaine qu'en période d'absence de la Lune ; c'est-à-dire, durant les nuits de Nouvelle Lune.

- Mais…, dans ce cas, le jour aussi non ?

- C'est ce que nous croyions, mais, tous ce qui tentaient une transformation de jour, mourraient les uns après les autres.

- Mais… comment cela se fait-il ? interrogea-t-elle horrifiée.

- Nous n'en avons jamais rien su. T jamais personne n'a tenté de libérer les Lunalumoris ce la malédiction de Salazar Serpentard. Personne à part les nôtres, n'a jamais su qu'il en était l'auteur. Et peu à peu, notre race s'est éteinte.

- Serpentard dis-tu ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Il est mort il y a presque neuf cent ans. Je ne peux donc pas le connaître personnellement mais, dans l'école où j'ai suivi mes études, il a donné son nom à l'une des maisons.

- Je le sais, puisque j'ai assisté à la création de Poudlard.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Tu… tu l'as connu ?

- Oui.

- Mais…. quel âge as-tu ?

- Les Lunalumoris sont dotés d'une longévité hors du commun. Depuis que je suis contraint à rester sous ma forme animale, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Mais j'ai vécu pendant un peu plus de cent ans, avant de devenir… enfin…ainsi.

- Tu… tu aurais plus de mille ans ! bredouilla-t-elle ayant toujours du mal à croire ce à quoi elle assistait.

- Ce doit être approximativement ça, répondit-il de la même voix claire et posée.

- J… j'ai toujours su que tu étais spécial ! dit-elle. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une telle chose.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler avec une sorte d'admiration mêlée de frayeur.

- Alors… toutes ces voix dans ma tête…. C'était bien toi ?

Il sourit un peu plus ; un sourire apaisant et chaleureux.

- Oui mais, tu ne te montrais pas aussi réceptive que je l'aurais voulu.

- Alors, c'était vrai ! C'est toi qui m'as choisie, pas l'inverse !

- Oui ! Lorsque je t'ai aperçue dans cette animalerie, j'ai senti que tu possédais un pouvoir rare, que tu pouvais m'aider. J'ai donc attiré ton attention sur moi. Malheureusement, tes efforts étaient concentrés ailleurs, que sur les messages que je tentais de te faire parvenir.

- Donc…. Dumbledore avait raison. Tu es resté proche de moi, tu m'as protégée parce que j'étais ton seul espoir de faire lever cette malédiction ! C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle une pointe de déception et de dégoût perçant dans sa voix.

- Oui…. Et non ! répondit-il toujours avec ce même sourire déconcertant. Quand le phénix du vieux mage est venu me chercher et que je l'ai enfin rencontré, nous avons discuté…

- Dumbledore t'a parlé ? répéta-t-elle avec suspicion.

- C'est un très bon télépathe ! Il a réussi à trouver le moyen de lever le maléfice. Il me l'accordera en échange de mon aide dans votre combat.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Si Dumbledore connaissait le moyen de te libérer, il l'aurait fait sans imposer de condition !

- C'est étonnant de rencontrer en ces lieux macabres, une jeune personne ayant commis de telles atrocités mais possédant néanmoins une telle innocence, dit-il en caressant sa joue du revers de la main. Mais, vois-tu, en temps de guerre, on ne donne rien sans rien ! S'il m'accorde son aide, il veut être sûr de pouvoir me compter dans ses rangs. C'est un homme sage qui a foi en l'homme, c'est une qualité rare de nos jours. Il me fait confiance.

- Mais, s'il possède le contre sort, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas affranchi ?

- Parce qu'il a besoin d'un ingrédient dont il ne dispose pas.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le sang de celui qui a scellé mes pouvoirs.

- Mais… c'est impossible voyons ! Serpentard est mort il y a des années et des années ! On ne ressuscite pas les morts !

- Il n'a jamais été question de ramener qui que ce soit à la vie. Le sang d'un descendant direct ferait l'affaire….. il me faut le sang de Voldemort.

La jeune fille tressaillit.

- S'il était possible d'obtenir son sang si facilement, l'on serait déjà parvenu à le tuer.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mon aide ?

- Je ne récupère la totalité de mes capacités que deux fois le mois. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour agir par moi-même. Mais…. je sens que tu ne me fais pas entièrement confiance, ai-je tort ?

- C'est juste que… ça fait deux mois que l'on se connaît, dit-elle avec une grimace, et jamais tu n'as daigné te dévoiler jusqu'à maintenant.

- J'ai essayé de communiquer avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu n'y avais pas vraiment l'air disposée. Et puis… ce soir…, ajouta-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, détournant le regard, me semblait le moment propice.

La jeune femme suivit son regard et ses yeux vinrent se poser sur le visage pale et raide de Sulimann. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle en avait oublié cet individu. Comment Saizo avait-il pu terrasser un mage noir du niveau de Sulimann ? Et puis, pourquoi diable l'avait-il tué ? Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il déclara d'une vois calme mais au timbre métallique :

- Ce n'est pas une grande perte pour l'humanité !

Elle regarda longuement le visage émacié sans rien dire.

- Vas-tu me dire que je n'aurais pas dû ? demanda-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

- ………. Non !

Après ce que ce sale type lui avait fait subir, elle n'allait pas blâmer la seule personne qui avait su lui rendre justice (c'est la tempête noire qui va pas être contenteo). Cependant, elle avait dû mal à accepter l'idée que ce soit lui qui l'ait tué.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai pas supplié de venir ici. Il l'a fait de son propre chef, et… ce n'est pas à toi que je ferai un récit détaillé de ses intentions. Je ne pouvais pas manquer telle occasion d'éliminer un potentiel danger !

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait eu raison. C'était clair, il avait eu tort. On n'attaque pas quelqu'un avant qu'il vous ait fait quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais agressé Saizo de vive mémoire. Soit dit en passant, il avait essayé de la violer elle, quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Tu as bien fait ! fit-elle d'un ton catégorique provoquant une fois de plus, un doux sourire sur le visage de son ami.

Son ami…. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme tel, mais….. lui aussi s'était servi d'elle. Devait-elle continuer à le considérer comme son ami après cette trahison et tous ces mensonges ? Après tout, il l'avait bien dit ; en temps de guerre, on n'a rien sans rien.

- Je t'aime, dit-il la faisant sursauter et rougir.

- Qu…. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

- C'est ce que tu te demandais n'est-ce pas ? Si je suis réellement sincère ? Ne doute pas. Si je ne tenais pas à toi, je n'aurais pas agi ainsi, dit-il en pointant le cadavre de Sulimann du doigt. C'est bien ce que tu voulais entendre…. Tu voulais être rassurée, j'ai tort ? Tu voulais l'entendre… et pas uniquement de ma bouche.

Elle rougit fortement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? ….. Andouille ! Elle ne devait pas perdre de vue, que même sous forme d'un hibou, il avait vécu près d'elle pendant quelques temps. Il devait donc se douter que….. Oh mon Dieu ! Combien de fois s'était-elle déshabillée devant lui ? Quelle honte ! Elle détourna résolument la tête, mortellement embarrassée.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura-t-il, je n'y faisais pas attention !

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer un seul mot ; l'idée qu'il puisse voir dans ses pensées la gênait énormément. Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

- Arrête de lire dans ma tête, c'est singulièrement déplaisant !

Toutefois, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre sa réflexion. Peut-être signifiait-elle qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie pour être à son goût. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Là n'était pas la question !

- Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- D'ici l'aube, je serais redevenu un hibou pour la prochaine quinzaine. Tu dois demander son aide au mage de Poudlard et lui dire que la mienne lui sera accordée.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il savait ce que tu étais, et qu'il m'a laissé croire ce qui était écrit dans ce grimoire ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Il pensait que c'était à toi seule de le découvrir, il a voulu te mettre sur la voie. Et puis….il n'était pas le seul ! Voldemort aussi le savait. N'as-tu jamais remarqué sa révulsion à mon égard ? Cependant, il ignore que j'ai besoin de lui, et il ne sait sans doute pas non plus que tu es au courant de ma nature véritable. Ne change donc rien à ton comportement. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu éveilles en lui davantage de soupçons ! Quatre personnes au courant, c'est plus que suffisant !

Quatre ?... quatre….. ?

- Comment ça quatre ? Qui d'autre à part Voldemort, Dumbledore et moi, sait qui tu es ?

- Cet homme toujours de noir vêtu et auquel tu tiens tant !

- Rogue ! (sans s'en rendre compte, elle vient quand même d'avouer publiquement que c'est son chéri, mais qui de toute façon à part elle ne le savait pas déjà ?--') Mais, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

- Parce qu'il craignait qu tu ne veuilles accéder à ma requête et m'accorder ton aide. Cependant, il savait que le vieux mage avait besoin de mon aide, c'est pour cela qu'il a accepté de réparer mon aile…. Mais lui aussi tentait de t'éloigner insensiblement de moi.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre à celui-là ? De quoi il se mêle ? Ca ne le regarde en rien, il…

- …. Avait peur que tu ne prennes des risques insensés.

- ………… Il avait peur…… pour moi ? répéta-t-elle troublée par la révélation de son ami. Mais, comment peux tu affirmer ce genre de choses ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je lis dans les pensées et dans les cœurs, même si ceux de cet homme ont été particulièrement difficiles d'accès……. Il est puissant, rajouta-t-il davantage pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice. Il ne veut pas qu'on puisse y lire sa plus grande faiblesse !

- Sa plus grande faiblesse ? interrogea-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire tendre et lui lança un regard éloquent.

- ……… Toi.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que Saizo venait de lui dire, puis….

- Moi ? s'écria-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Non, reprit-elle plus calme, tu fais erreur,…. Il m'a mise à la porte après que…. après que…., fit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Après que tu aies prononcé les trois mots qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre de ta bouche, termina-t-il…… entre autres, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus faible ses traits se durcissant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il patiemment. Je sais lire les cœurs et les pensées des hommes. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai pu communiquer avec ton esprit.

- Eh bien….. ta lecture est mauvaise !

Il ne contesta rien mais lui lança un regard qui signifiait : « si ça peut te faire plaisir d'essayer de t'en convaincre ! » Il leva soudainement la tête vers le plafond de la chambre. Incrédule, la jeune fille en fit autant sans trop comprendre ce que ce plafond avait de si extraordinaire qui fasse qu'on puisse passer de longues secondes à l'admirer de la sorte. (je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les bébés et les chiens font ça parfois, et nous comme des cons, on regarde aussi mais en fait y'a rien et on passe pour des abrutis, c'est génial en public ! -) Au bout d'un moment, se sentant ridicule, elle demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pour l'instant, reprit-il en abaissant son regard sur elle, peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre cet homme et toi. Si tu veux me venir en aide, il faut que tu sois réellement attentive à mes appels. Ainsi, même sous ma forme animale, nous pourrons communiquer l'un avec l'autre.

- D'accord ! murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Sans crier gare, il reprit son apparence de hibou, laissant la jeune femme, dans le désarroi le plus total.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'écria-t-elle prise de court.

Pour toute réponse, il vint se poser sur son avant-bras gauche, et picora de son bec, le cadrant de sa montre. Elle y jeta un œil et ne tarda pas à comprendre que sa transformation n'était pas exactement le fruit de sa volonté propre. Il était huit heures et demi passées : l'heure à laquelle se soleil hivernal commence à se lever. Elle ne reverrait plus cet homme avant quinze jours, elle retrouvait son compagnon ailé. D'un geste distrait, elle caressa le plumage luxuriant et chuchota faiblement :

- Compte sur moi !

L'oiseau poussa un piaillement de gratitude avant de retourner se poser sur la poitrine du mangemort inerte.

Elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là. Elle l'observa un long moment, se remémorant toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait faites subir. Comment aurait-elle pu donner tort à Saizo ? Sa lèvre inférieure se retroussa en un rictus de pur dégoût et elle asséna dans le cadavre, un grand coup de pied. Le hibou ne bougea même pas, il la fixait de ses yeux d'or. Elle aurait tant aimé lui infliger elle-même ce sort funeste. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de réconfort en se disant qu'il avait vécu dans la peur de son ombre jusqu'à ce que la mort lui tombe dessus : Rogue désirait apparemment lui aussi lui faire la peau. Rogue… Saizo disait-il la vérité à son sujet ? Comptait-elle vraiment à ce point pour lui ? Après une telle attitude devant l'expression de ses sentiments ?... Elle ne le comprendrait jamais, elle en était certaine à présent. Lui revinrent alors en mémoire les dernières paroles de son compagnon avant sa transformation : ne pas occuper son esprit avec ce genre de pensées ; elles faisaient barrage à toute tentative de dialogue entre eux. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'aller en ce sens. …. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti telle dépendance envers quelqu'un, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que ce genre de sentiments était à bannir si elle voulait réussir à aider son ami. Dès lors, elle devait en priorité, penser à se débarrasser du corps de Sulimann. Et il devenait vraiment urgent qu'elle reprenne ses leçons d'Occlumancie si elle voulait continuer à vivre auprès de Voldemort tenant compte de ce qu'elle préparait. Et puis, elle ne pourrait pas cacher éternellement ce cadavre dans ses appartements, en laissant croire à une simple disparition. De plus, la putréfaction du corps constituerait un facteur supplémentaire aux conditions de vie déjà difficiles qu'elle éprouvait chaque jour.

Transplanner avec un mort ne semblait pas la plus probable des options, mais…. après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Avec une grimace de révulsion, elle saisit fortement la main gelée d'Elmus et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, elle se retrouva dans une clairière à quelques kilomètres du repaire souterrain des mangemorts, le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Que te dire de plus mon cher Sulimann ? lança-t-elle cynique. Mais c'est ici la croisée des chemins, je dois te laisser là, tu me comprendras bien sûr !

Un grognement se fit entendre à l'orée du bois.

- Hm…. En espérant que tu reviendras à la vie au moment où les charognards se délecteront de tes entrailles, histoire qu'ils puissent aussi savourer tes cris…., bon voyage chez ton copain à cornes ! (Elle est vachement glauque elle aussi mine de rien ! Affolant !)

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle transplanna de nouveau pour se retrouver dans sa chambre, abandonnant derrière elle, le corps de son ancien subordonné.

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? On en avait presque oublié qu'il existait celui-là hein ? Je veux parler de Saizo bien sûr ! Allez, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt !


	30. Chapter 30

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Voilà comment des gens en viennent à se pendre. Je venais de finir de taper ce chapitre à la con et il s'est entièrement effacé, j'ai dû tout recommencer, avec toutes les modifications que j'avais apportées, j'arriverais jamais à refaire le même truc. LES BOULES ! Ca me fait tellement rager que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! GRRRRRR ! Y'a pas de justice sur cette µ£¨µ£¨ de Terre ! Je vais de ce pas m'acheter une corde ! J'en avais trop chié en plus pour le retranscrire correctement ce passage de µ£µ££µ$ ! Dire que je venais simplement mettre mes réponses aux reviews , quelle mauvaise surprise ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH mais comment j'ai fait mon coup ? Ca m'énerve en plus j'étais sûre d'avoir fait un truc bon… ben maintenant, j'arrive plus à penser alors advienne que pourra, désolée !

**RAR : **

**Ombrage : **Ben ouais on peutpas non plus la laisser chouiner à perpétuité cette pauvre fille. Nan mais… Tu as raison les voies de l'auteur sont comme celles du Seigneur : complètement bouchées ! - Eh bien, elle se serait fait une joie véritable d'envoyer Rogue valser avec son complexe de supériorité quant à la mort de Sulimann, seulement comme tu vas pouvoir le constater par toi-même, quelque chose va l'en empêcher…. Et puis, cette histoire risque de vous décevoir au final, car elle risque de rester sur de nombreux inachevés pour pas mal de raisons…. Tout ne sera pas élucidé. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que même si le protagoniste principal est notre chère pleurnicheuse, il n'en reste pas moins que celui qui devra vaincre ou pas, Voldemort au final, c'est Harry. Par souci de vraisemblance, je ne peux pas non plus lui voler la vedette ! T'en fais pas tu peux faire confiance à mon esprit tordu pour mettre tout le monde davantage dans la caca ! Ptdr !

Tu sais ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand tu as signé « ombrage la dévoreuse de fics » ? Je me suis imaginée le sans visage qui bouffe tout le monde dans « Le voyage de Chihiro » !

Allez, gros bisous ma chérie !

**Mandragora Pousicat : **Moi je tape 7777777777777777777777777777777777777777 ! - Oui, je me doutais que vous aviez tous un peu zappé le pauvre Saizo ! Quoi de plus normal après tout, j'ai essayé de ménager un effet de surprise et j'ai réussi je pense ! Alors, je suis comblée. Ah…. l'impulsivité ! Qualité grâce à laquelle je me suis attirée pas mal d'ennuis tout au long de ma courte mais néanmoins tumultueuse vie ! Lol ! Mouahahahaha ! C'est vrai que Voldemort et la petite Elo ont pas mal de temps à rattraper, et comme tu vas pouvoir t'en apercevoir, il va lui faire passer l'envie de se casser de nouveau comme ça !

Bisous la puce ! A bientôt !

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Je n'ai pas exactement créé Saizo ! En fait, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me suis physiquement inspirée d'Adrien dans « Model » ! Eh ! Pas touche, c'est mon mien d'abord ! Lui, Rogue, Hakkai et j'en passe ! Toi t'as ton chéri à la banquette rétractable :p

**Jersey : **Ben du coup je ne sais pas non plus trop quoi te répondre, l'inspiration me manque aussi ! Je te fais de gros bisous ma petite fée !

**Queudver : **OUAH ! Quel enthousiasme ! Je rougis devant tant de compliments ! Oui, j'ai pété un plomb en cours d'écriture et j'ai transgressé mes interdits cérébraux pour plonger dans mes souvenirs Pokémon ! PTDR ! Il est beau hein mon Saizo ! Je t'adore, t'es géniale ! Mais ton adresse ne s'est pas affichée par contre ! T.T. Essaye de la marquer dans la case où tu inscris ton pseudo quand tu reviewes, peut-être que ça marchera ! Allez, gros kissou ma puce !

**Mirliton : **Comme tout le monde, Saizo t'était sorti de la tête ! Au figuré bien sûr, au propre c'est un peu douloureux ! Oui, Rogue reste égal à lui-même ! Enfin, le pauvre faut le comprendre, il est tellement chou ! Un peu comme Ron ouais, sauf que rogue a plus la classe ! Mdr ! Mouahahahaha ! Ouais, c'est devenu Erzébeth Bathory la ch'tite Elodie. L'air de rien….. Tilili ! Tilili ! Erreur ! Nous ne verrons pas ce genre de scène, car comme tu le constateras dans quelques chapitres, Elodie manque à son devoir parce non infaillible, et échec critique, try again, c'est sans elle que ça va se passer cette fois ! C'est bien de devenir un peu sadique ! Ca forge le caractère et ça fait rager les parents ! Remarque en matière de sadisme, sont bien placés eux, m'ont laissée poireauter 1h30 dans le jardin à 19h30 en sortant de la fac, parce qu'ils voulaient pas me passer un double des clefs, et qu'au retour ils étaient pas rentrés. J'ai dû escalader par le grillage des voisins parce que mon portail est trop haut ! Et je me suis caillée toute la soirée ! « Ah au passage: si elle est enceinte (elle l'est bien toujours, hein?) de Voldy, y aurait pas moyen d'attendre un peu et de récupérer le sang du bébé? Hum, c'est vrai d'un autre côté que... j'ai qqes doutes sur l'identité du pôpa.  
Bon, j'arrête d'imaginer la suite, tu vas de toutes façons nous l'écrire - mais j'ai dû mal à attendre:) » Toi faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de deviner la suite, tu m'aides pas là ! Tu es très perspicace ! Un peu trop même, je vais demandé au Dark Lord de se charger de ton cas !

Oui, j'adore tout autant tes reviews même si elles me mettent dans une position délicate de temps en temps :p ! Mais d'un autre côté, elles me renseignent sur l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic, parce que tu n'aurais pas tant réfléchi sur diverses théories si elle ne te tenait pas à cœur ! Je t'adoreuuuuuuuuu ! C'est quoi le titre de ton one shot ?

**AloneInTheSocks : **Ouais Rogue c'est qu'un crétin d'abord ! (je vais lui dire, il va te donner la fessée hinhin ! … Euh non, à la réflexion, j'aime mieux pas !) Ben c'est parfaitement normal de vous répondre quand vous vous donnez la peine d'écrire un mot gentil il me semble ! Elle était à quoi la pizza ? mdr ! Je suis sûre que ton PC y a pris goût maintenant lui aussi !

**Maikie : **Bien sûr faute réparée ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies eu envie de poster une review maintenant ! Je suis super contente que tu me suives depuis le début, merci beaucoup ! Oui, faudra donner l'idée à Rogue de lui offrir des kleenex pour son anniversaire, tu as raison ! mdr ! Elle un lexomil aussi parce que…. l'est chiante à force ! Mdr !

Bisous et merci encore !

**Del Naja : **Alors à quand le chapitre 2 ? Tu relis deux fois ? T'as du courage ! J'adore tes jeux de mots, j'ai eu du mal à taper ! Bouhouhou ! Tu me manques ! Mouahahahaha ! Si tu savais comme j'aime tes oranges ma chérie ! Elles sont si…. Vitaminées ! Moi aussi c'était mon chapitre préféré, primo parce que l'ambiguïté de leurs sentiments est portée à son comble, qu'on sait pas qui parle pour qui, et que ça sent la frustration sexuelle à plein nez ! Mdr ! Tiens, il me manque l'émoticône adéquat là ! lol ! Ouais, le coup du chien par contre c'est un peu vrai, je me suis inspirée de ma misérable vie comme dirait mon nouveau prof de droit civil. « Vous ne ferez rien de votre pauvre petite vie mademoiselle ! » Hihaaaaaaaaaaa, t'as gagné ! C'est dingue comment les profs de droit sont arrogants. Il y a un truc qui faudra que je te raconte par contre. Mais pas ici, parce que comme tu l'as dit, des fouines bien intentionnées veillent encore ! (euh non, c'est pas toi qui l'as dit comme ça, mais moi c'est ce que j'en ai déduit, enfin on se comprend !) Mdr, j'ai adoré Gueulgueul ! mdr ! Hihohiho ! Tu as retenu mon sublime pseudo « , rouge » ! Rah, ben je suis contente que tu aies si bien su comprendre où je voulais en venir dans mon chapitre 28 ! Ben moi j'adore tes reviews quand elles sont titanesques, parce qu'elles sont toujours très agréables et je suis contente que tu aies perçu ce chapitre 28 comme moi ! (au fait, dans ton mail, tu as en partie raison mais je n'ai pas une si mauvaise opinion de moi (même si j'en suis pas encore au stade de miss melon moi !), je n'ai fait que me servir des dires de mes parents et de mon frère… ou peut-être si, c'est compliqué les relations humaines !)

Pour le chapitre 29 maintenant ! Oh, oui tu es la reine du copié collé toi aussi ! Ptdr, la fine équipe à nous deux n'est-ce pas ? Ptdr ! Je t'avais dit de pas abuser de la verveine ! Tu vois maintenant tu vas commencer à planquer les bouteilles de gnoule dans ta salle de bains et sous ton lit ! T'as pas fini, comme cette chère Sybille ! Merci, merci ! Je suis assez satisfaite c'est vrai ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose que personne n'avait encore pu prévoir ! - Ben non, en fait, tu vois trop de secrets partout toi du coup ! Lol ! Je t'ai mal habituée ! Le nom lui était venu tout seul lorsqu'elle avait été chercher Saizo au chemin de traverse ; c'est son véritable nom ou peut-être pas, j'en sais encore rien à vrai dire ! Au fait, si tu as des suggestions pour amener la bataille finale, et une stratégie pour vaincre le Lord ! Tiens moi au courant ! lol ! Parce que moi, je sais comment va finir l'histoire mais je sais pas encore comment je vais l'amener ! Je patauge un peu à vrai dire ! Mais non ! C'est « si tu avances pendant que je recule, comment veux-tu que… » Avec ta version, ils s'emboîtent direct. Comme des playmobils ! lol ! Ben ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est quand même glauque dans sa tête Elodie ! Même si elle reste un peu niaise, bon d'accord ! Beaucoup, y'a quand même un truc qui a changé au fond d'elle, une part de ténèbres et de glauque attitude qui s'est emparée de son psyché ! Ptdr ! ARiv' pu a tapé !

Gros bisous ma chérie ! Vivement la prochaine tuerie MSNesque !

**Keana : **Je suis soulagé, j'ai eu peur pendant un moment que tu m'aimes plus T.T ! Rah oui, Rogue éternellement…. Lui ! Froid et distant mais en même temps, on sent qu'il aimerait bien sortir le sol cogneur qui lui obstrue le trou du….. hum ! Je m'égare ! Moi, pour Saizo, la première option que j'avais choisie, c'était d'en faire un animagus, mais bon, je n'ai pas fait ça finalement, j'ai créé une espèce à part entière. Hé oui, Sulimann s'est fait trouer, il était temps, Roguichou va être en pétard ! Ptdr ! Enfin, quand il le saura ! En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Au fait, ça s'est bien passé tes examens ? Tu as les résultats quand ?

(Ben si c'était la peine, parce que ça m'embêterait de t'avoir énervée et t'en vaux largement la peine, toujours !)

**Latitelfemagik :** Hum, des scènes intimes…. Ne t'en fais pas, après la guerre, viennent les galipettes, en général. Et vraiment ce coup-ci, ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie ! Hiho ! Mais plus tard ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Gros bisous ma chérie !

**Aulandral :** Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Tiens voilà la suite ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

**Etincelle de Vie : **Hihi ! Et ouis, Saizo, the great back ! Des sentiments profonds ? Comment dire ? Oui, mais pas dans le même sens que Rogue et elle entre eux. Il l'aime vraiment mais d'une toute autre manière ; plus fusionnel que de l'amitié et tendre comme si c'était sa sœur. Je crois que ça résume bien les choses ! En fait, même moi je suis un peu paumée, j'avoue ! Lol ! Ben Rogue, il reste égal à lui-même ! Il ne veut pas créer d'attache ou d'engagement. Le problème c'est qu'il ne va pas trop pouvoir tourner autour du pot dans ce chapitre-ci, il va vraiment devoir dire ce qu'il veut sans se défiler. Les choses vont se préciser pour eux, mais…. on va pas les laisser s'en sortir si facilement ce serait dommage !

Bisous ch'tite pupuce ! A bientôt !

Lorsqu'elle se trouva à nouveau dans ses appartements, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un long soupir et la ferme intention de trouver un moyen de collecter le sang su Seigneur des Ténèbres nécessaire à Saizo…. Même le sang d'un Serpentard convenait….. elle passa distraitement la main sur son ventre et fut frappée par l'évidence…. Elle aurait pu le mettre au monde cet héritier de Voldemort qui aurait permis à son ami de recouvrer la liberté. Une idée germa dans son esprit….

- _« _ _Non »_, retentit la voix de son ami dans sa tête. _« Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille ! » _

- Tu as attendu mille ans, tu peux bien patienter quelques mois de plus !

- _« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un tel sacrifice, je sais ce qu'il t'en a coûté la première fois ! » _

- Tu vois une autre solution ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'oiseau.

- _« Nous trouverons bien autre chose ! Souviens-toi, tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui révéler que tu as perdu son héritier. Il y a certainement un autre moyen. Pour lors, je t'interdis de songer à cette éventualité ! » _

- Comme tu voudras mais, pour obtenir ce que tu désires, je ne voyais que cette solution là, il va sérieusement falloir nous creuser la cervelle !

Pour l'instant, sa tâche se limitait uniquement à ce que Saizo lui avait demandé : prévenir Dumbledore de ses intentions. Ce qui impliquait qu'elle devait retourner à Poudlard, revoir Rogue et,….. potentiellement…. son frère…. Or, elle n'en avait aucune envie pour le moment. Au fil des incohérences successives de ses pensées, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner.

Elle se trouvait à Poudlard, plus précisément dans le bureau de Dumbledore et une dispute entre elle et son frère avait éclaté. Il lui reprochait d'avoir trahi leur petit chien en le laissant se consumer dans le brasier de leur ancienne demeure. Elle se défendait avec rage en avançant que c'était parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de récolter du sang pour son hibou qui nécessitait une transfusion urgente. Elle avait même pris à parti le vieux mage qui prétendait ne rien entendre ; deux écouteurs reliés au bec de Fumseck dans les oreilles. Alors que le jeune homme l'accusait d'avoir fait cocu le chien pour flirter avec un hibou, le phénix vint se poser sur le bras gauche de la jeune femme et s'embrasa soudain. (Il paraît que nos rêves sont très révélateurs de notre personnalité ! Hahem, no comment quoi ! )

Elle se réveilla soudainement, une vive douleur lancinante à son avant-bras. Sa peau la brûlait terriblement au niveau où la marque des Ténèbres avait été gravée. Elle était en nage et haletait comme si elle avait parcouru un marathon. Elle releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier, la sombre marque lui procurant une douleur de moins en moins supportable. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et plaçant son bras sous le jet, poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? marmonna-t-elle les yeux braqués sur la tête de mort à langue de Serpent qui s'agitait impatiemment sur sa peau couleur d'ambre. (un peu de poésie que diable dans ce monde de … -) c'est bon, calme-toi ! J'arrive !

Elle se rajusta un peu et avant de quitter ses appartements, lança un regard à Saizo, endormi sur son perchoir. Elle monta les escaliers menant au long couloir lugubre au fond duquel se trouvait la porte de bois noir. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de frapper ; celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant de manière sonore contre le mur de pierre. En jetant un œil dans la pièce, elle aperçut Voldemort, assis dans son haut fauteuil de velours noir, une main tendue vers la porte, son regard concentré sur l'âtre incandescent de la cheminée.

- Il faut que nous parlions d'une chose extrêmement importante ! Entre ! Dépêche-toi !

Elle avança de quelques mètres, pénétrant dans la pièce sombre. La porte claqua de nouveau juste derrière elle. Elle sursauta et un long frisson parcourut son échine. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Approche ! siffla-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Elle s'exécuta mais conserva tout de même une distance respectable de sécurité entre lui et elle.

- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? vint la question inattendue du Lord.

Son estomac se noua douloureusement.

- C… comment ? bredouilla-t-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Maintenant que ton frère est entre les mains de Dumbledore…

Elle voulut rétorquer, feignant la surprise, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! dit-il sa voix prenant un timbre métallique effrayant. Si je t'en parle, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que tu as contribué à l'échec des mangemorts que j'avas envoyés pour le récupérer !

Elle resta figée, ne sachant que répondre sans aggraver son cas.

- Trois jours d'absence….. tetetetetete……. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est comment tu as pu savoir ce que je projetais de faire, à moins de t'être ralliée à Dumbledore… mais, tu n'aurais pas été assez folle pour commettre une telle erreur !

- ….

- Dis-toi bien que je ne te laisserai pas l'opportunité de me trahir ou de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, maintenant que tu portes mon héritier !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux révulsés par le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de porter en elle la progéniture de ce monstre.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Vous ne pouvez pas être certain que je porte réellement cet enfant !

- Oh si ! fit-il d'un regard sournois. Et si tu veux à tout prix que je te prouve ce que j'avance, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose.

Ca y est, c'était fini. Il allait se rendre compte qu'elle n'attendait pas cette chose immonde, les conséquences seraient funestes…..Il s'avança vers elle à pas lents…. Terrifiants…. Elle recula de plusieurs mètres, mais bientôt, elle se retrouva coincée par le mur. Elle sentit soudain sa main aux longs doigts fins venir se poser sur son bas ventre. Avec frayeur et étonnement, elle entendit les battements de son propre cœur aussi nettement que si elle avait utilisé un stéthoscope. Elle ne sut décrire la nature exact du sentiment qui emplit ses entrailles lorsque d'autres battements, bien plus rapides cette fois, se joignirent aux siens.

Tandis que ses pupilles s'élargissaient d'horreur, le sourire du Lord lui, s'élargissait. Sa tête commençait à se vider, et à tourner, elle sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Comment cette abomination de la nature avait-elle pu résister au traitement de choc qu'elle lui avait infligé ?

- Non…. non ! C'est impossible ! murmura-t-elle le regard vide.

Elle se releva difficilement en se retenant à la paroi de pierre grise et froide. La fureur mêlée au profond sentiment de terreur qui l'habitait fit surface….

- Vous …. Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-elle.

Oui,…. Ça ne pouvait être que cela, il la faisait marcher…… Mais en même temps, quel intérêt avait-il à lui faire croire une telle chose ?... La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps…… aucun !

Elle se sentait tellement seule….. tellement…… au fond du gouffre….. tellement peur……. Elle était finalement tombée enceinte de ce monstre.

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, entendant derrière elle le rire tonitruant et détestable de Voldemort.

Non ! C'était impossible ! Ca ne se pouvait pas !

Quand elle arriva dans ses appartements, elle poussa un long cri plaintif en agrippant ses tempes. Elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie : elle attrapait et mettait en pièce tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. On aurait dit un fauve enragé enfermé dans une cage trop étroite, criant, cassant, grognant, détruisant, saccageant tout autour d'elle.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'un long moment, ne trouvant plus rien susceptible d'apaiser sa colère et son désespoir, essoufflée…… elle pouvait toujours se rabattre sur son enfant….. non, ce n'était pas un enfant…… c'était un monstre ! Elle ne devait pas le mettre au monde, elle ne voulait pas être la mère d'une telle ignominie.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa sur son ventre.

- _« Qu'y a-t-il ? » _intervint une voix dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort d'acidité, peu importe ce que cela lui en coûterait….

Elle lança un regard à Saizo, toujours posté sur son perchoir avec la majesté d'un aigle.

- Je……je……..

Elle ne parvenait même pas à prononcer les mots.

- _« Calme-toi, et pose cette baguette ! » _

- Je…. je peux pas ! dit-elle d'une voix aigue. Je….. je ……. vais…… je suis enceinte.

- _« Tu t'en es enfin rendue compte ! » _

Elle sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Combien de mauvaises surprises du genre allait-elle encore vivre aujourd'hui ?

- Tu…… savais ? Et….. tu n'as rien dit…… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que l'enfant de Voldemort était toujours vivant ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée croire….

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, la coupa son compagnon. L'héritier de Voldemort est mort le lendemain même de sa conception.

- Mais tu viens de dire que……. mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle portant une main à sa bouche.

Sa tête lui tournait. Il y eut cinq minutes durant lesquelles elle ne dit rien, s'efforçant d'assimiler la nouvelle avec difficulté.

- Pourtant, il a dit que….. qu'il le sentait vivre….. là…..

- _Il est persuadé que tu es son exclusivité. Il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée que toi et cet homme pourriez… Aussi puissant que soit ce sorcier, son excédent de confiance en lui constitue une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. _

Elle porta une main à son ventre, son regard perdu….. elle était loin, très loin…. Cette nuit-là…. C'était impensable….. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver… pas à elle… pas à eux… elle se laissa doucement glisser contre la porte et resta ainsi durant quelques minutes. Saizo s'était tu mais continuait de la fixer de son regard d'or.

Une présence sur son épaule la sortit de ses profondes réflexions. Elle détourna lentement son regard et se redressa d'un bond en poussant un cri ; une araignée énorme galopait allègrement sur sa cape. Soudain, elle vit une main se refermer sur l'animal. Elle fit volte-face.

- Quel âge as-tu donc ? Tu prétends vouloir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tu perds tous tes moyens devant une simple araignée…. Pff… tu n'es pas de taille !

En apercevant l'homme, son cœur recommença à jouer du tambour contre ses côtes. Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Elle le regarda relâcher l'animal…. Il fit un pas vers elle et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Elle tressaillit de dégoût, mais réprima une grimace, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffla-t-elle en se détournant du regard ardent.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit que je continuerai à t'enseigner la Légilimencie, déclara-t-il d'un ton sournois.

- Je n'en ai pas envie !

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! répliqua-t-il une froide colère s'emparant de sa voix doucereuse. Sans cette maîtrise, et vu les circonstances, ton espérance de vie ici, va raccourcir d'une manière tellement ridicule que tu seras aussi facile à détruire que cette araignée !

Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle repensait au triste sort de la malheureuse bestiole.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es entêtée à ne pas vouloir te prêter à cet apprentissage.

- J'avais une excellente raison ! se défendit-elle.

- Hum….. à moins que tu n'en aies une tout aussi valable, je te conseille vivement de ne pas trop jouer avec mes nerfs ce soir, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages ! Mais…. peut-être veux-tu me dire quelque chose avant que nous commencions et que je ne le découvre par moi-même !

C'était là une très bonne question…. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si être enceinte de cet homme était plus enviable que l'être du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment réagirait-il ? Elle avait déjà du mal à accuser elle-même le coup, elle n'avait pas en plus envie de devoir le faire pour deux. Cependant, elle devait absolument lui en parler avant qu'il ne le découvre lui-même en sondant son esprit. ………… Une boule naquit dans son estomac.

- C'est le cas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque au timbre métallique en voyant pâlir le visage féminin.

- Je…. je dois te parler de quelque chose….

- Hm…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je ne suis pas certain d'avoir réellement envie de t'entendre, marmonna-t-il.

Elle pouvait se sentir trembler,…. Mais pourquoi avait-elle si peur après tout ? Pourquoi tant d'anxiété ?... Il était autant responsable qu'elle de ce qui arrivait ! Elle lança un bref coup d'œil à Saizo ; elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit en mesure de l'aider dans cette épreuve, de la rassurer. Elle sentit alors une vive chaleur naître dans sa poitrine, caractéristique de sa présence. Elle se sentit moins seule.

Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de la blâmer, elle n'était plus sous sa tutelle comme au temps de l'école, il n'était plus son professeur, et puis…. il en était le père…… Non ! Ce n'était pas sa faute !

- Alors ? vint l'interrogation impatiente.

- J…. je suis enceinte ! lâcha-t-elle d'une traite sans oser croiser son regard.

- Quoi ? Alors…. Il avait raison, son héritier a bel et bien survécu…. Murmura-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Alors co…

Il se figea et la suite de sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Elle releva lentement son visage vers lui…. il fixait un point invisible juste au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, les pupilles agrandies par le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. D'un geste machinal, il passa une main blafarde dans ses cheveux, le visage livide. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un coup d'une extrême violence en pleine figure.

Un silence pesant pendant lequel elle parvenait à peine à réprimer ses tremblements nerveux, s'instaura. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire devant une telle réaction….. pensant qu'il valait mieux se taire, lui laisser le temps d'encaisser et retarder au maximum les réflexions acerbes.

Elle aurait tant voulu savoir à quoi il pensait en cet instant précis…. Elle sentit alors une sorte de trouble sensation l'envahir…. Elle ne savait pas comment mais, elle était sûre que cette foule de sentiments complexes qui affluaient en elle, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, provenaient de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Une confusion, un chaos indicibles régnaient en maître sur les émotions du plus sombre des professeurs de Poudlard. Il avait mal…… une vive douleur en pleine poitrine lui permettait tout juste de respirer…. Ou bien c'était elle…… elle ne savait plus….. et cette angoisse montante… Elle parvenait de moins en moins à distinguer ses sentiments des siens et n'aurait su dire qui des deux, éprouvait à cet instant, tant de culpabilité.

- …. Tu…. Tu…..

De vive mémoire, il n'avait jamais buté ainsi sur ses mots….. il avait l'air ….. perdu…..

Elle le vit avancer à pas lents vers elle, le visage sombre et indéchiffrable. Une vague de confusion l'envahit alors….. elle voulait tant savoir… se sentir rassurée, elle avait elle-même si peur….. non, elle était terrorisée.

Elle vit une main blanche aux doigts longs se poser sur son bas ventre… quelque chose remua vivement dans son estomac. Elle leva son visage vers lui, il fixait intensément les yeux bruns. Sa main se crispa et elle aurait juré avoir perçu dans son bras, un faible tremblement.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour s'adresser à elle d'un ton froid et sec.

- Que comptes-tu en faire ? Tu vas…. le mettre au monde ?

… On aurait dit que….. il avait peur,…… Impossible ! Pourquoi serait-il effrayé ?... Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait le garder….. ou au contraire s'en débarrasser ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! répondit-elle faiblement.

La sensation de malaise se renforça. Elle l'entendit marmonner…. « …. Mon enfant….. là…. »

- Oui, c'est également le tien ! Ce qui signifie que la décision ne m'appartient pas à moi seule !

- C'est à toi qu'il revient de la prendre…. C'est toi qui auras à subir ou non les conséquences de ce choix.

- NON ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu n'as aucun droit de me laisser seule face à ce… à ce…

- A ce problème ? C'est ce que tu allais dire n'est-ce pas ? marmonna-t-il. Dans ce cas, la question ne se pose même pas ! siffla-t-il.

- Non…. je ne….

- Tu te prends pour une sorcière puissante alors que tu es incapable d'assumer tes responsabilités dès qu'il te faut prendre une décision !

- Qui me parle de prendre ses responsabilités ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à…. ça, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. …. Ca me fait peur….. je suis encore trop jeune…

Elle s'arrêta….. quel égoïsme ! Lui ne l'était plus.

- Je sais, s'énerva-t-il. C'est pour cela que je veux te laisse libre arbitre. Parce que c'est toi que ton choix affectera en premier lieu. Je ne veux pas qu'en subissant mon influence, tu prennes une décision que tu regretterais pour ensuite me le reprocher !

Sa voix augmentait de quelques décibels à chaque mot.

- Crois-tu réellement qu'il ne m'en coûte pas de laisser prendre une décision qui sera décisive pour notre vie à tous deux à une petite fille trop peureuse pour affronter un orage ? ragea-t-il.

- Pourtant, murmura-t-elle la voix brisée, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu veux, parce que…. que tu l'acceptes ou non,… maintenant, tu fais partie de ma vie ! Tu en es indissociable…. Mais…. je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi ! lança-t-elle. Dès que je crois avoir découvert un semblant de stabilité dans notre relation, tu me rejettes ! Hm, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de parler d'une « relation » entre nous… ce n'est peut-être pas le terme à employer. Je…. je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire. Il ne s'agit plus uniquement de moi maintenant. J… j'ai si peur, et… j'aurais tant besoin de toi… que tu me guides, que tu me rassures de temps en temps, d'être sûre de tes… sentiments !

Elle se sentait tellement stupide, tellement nulle, mais tellement libérée d'avoir pu lui vider son sac…

- Tu es stupide ! cracha-t-il. Et ta stupidité fait que même sur un sujet aussi grave, tu serais capable de prendre ta décision uniquement en fonction de moi, et ce uniquement pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir sur ta propre opinion. Il faut toujours tout te mâcher…. Tu es lâche !

- Tu es injuste ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai véritablement l'impression d'être restée une de tes élèves ! Tu t'adresses à moi avec les mêmes égards : c'est-à-dire aucun !

- Tu es restée aussi idiote qu'à cette époque, ce n'est pas de mon fait !

- Tu es ignoble ! Me sortir de telles saletés à un moment pareil ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde et accablée.

- MAIS ENFIN, s'écria-t-il, la fureur ancrée dans chaque ride de son visage, tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de te laisser libre de tes choix, de te simplifier la tâche ! cria-t-il en la saisissant brutalement par les épaules.

- Tu m'aurais aidée en étant simplement à mes côtés, souffla-t-elle essayant de maintenir ses joues sèches. C'était tout ce que je te demandais.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait entendre…. Lui dire de se débarrasser de cet enfant était équivalant à une promesse de non avenir ensemble. En même temps, elle avait toujours dit ne pas vouloir d'enfant ; elle n'aurait pas fait une bonne mère.

Alors que la majorité des filles de son âge étaient toute chose devant un nouveau-né, elle, n'avait jamais réussi à avoir d'atomes crochus avec les enfants et ne les aimait pas particulièrement.

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, la tenant fermement par les épaules.

- Tu me rends dingue chaque fois que tu agis comme ça ! Depuis quand as-tu commencé à t'amuser ainsi avec mes nerfs ?

Elle continuait de le regarder, incertaine, et effrayée.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? vociféra-t-il avec hargne. Eh bien je vais te le dire ! Figure-toi que la vielle chauve-souris des cachots aurait aimé le voir naître, oui ça lui aurait plu qu'il voie le jour ! Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Le plus honni de tous les professeurs de Poudlard… ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de sa compagne s'agrandir. Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, et ça ne le sera jamais quoi qu'il en soit ! Je n'ai pas autorité à décider de ça,…je ne l'ai plus…. et ne l'aurai jamais ! Tu as raison, tu es bien trop jeune pour assumer de telles responsabilités ! Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier la situation bancale dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ! De plus, continua-t-il sur un ton empli de dégoût, je ne veux pas avoir à…. t'imposer le fardeau qui est de porter mon descendant !

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage livide de rage, essoufflé, de ces yeux noirs qui lançaient des éclairs lui étant destinés…. Il était hors de lui…. il n'y avait qu'à travers sa colère qu'il parvenait à s'exprimer véritablement…..

Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser le sens des paroles qui venaient de franchir les lèvres du maître des potions.

Voilà, bon ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais désolée, ma petite mésaventure informatique m'a pas mal énervée ! En plus, je suis sûre que j'avais fait une connerie du style « voulez-vous enregistrer les modifications apportées à « chapitre 30 » avant fermeture du programme ? » et à tous les coups j'avais dit « non », ou un truc du genre ! Pf, quelle tache !

Enfin ! Voilà, je suis un peu à la bourre. Alors, à quand les résultats des partiels ? Moi, c'est la fin de la semaine ! Agagaga ! Les repêches, les repêches ! Rah, je vois même pas pourquoi je me bile comme ça, je connais déjà la sentence, mais bon…. L'être humain est con et plexe en plus !

J'arrête !

Allez, ziboux à tous ! Et à très bientôt !


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai appris qu'on avait plus le droit aux RAR et après une si longue absence je trouve ça injuste. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû partir si longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais abandonné, je tenais à ce que ce soit clair. Ce soir encore j'ai reçu trois reviews qui m'encourageaient, de Kean qui voulait faire une pétition, j'ai trouvé ça particulièrement adorable et de Mandragora-pousicat. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour qualifier le plaisir que j'ai à vous retrouver et la joie que m'ont procurés tous les messages d'encouragement que j'ai reçu de votre part. Votre fidélité est vraiment sans faille et j'espère ne plus avoir à vous décevoir. Comme je suis vraiment ravie de vous retrouver mais que je dois faire concis, pour ceux qui souhaitent avoir des réponses à leurs reviews, envoyez-moi votre adresse e-mail à cette adresse: Vala, bisou

- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus? marmonna-t-il.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir réagi comme ça après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… dit-elle doucement mais tout de même sur un ton de reproches. Tu me repousses après que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, et maintenant tu m'annonces que … tu voudrais un enfant… je ne sais pas quoi penser…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais d'un enfant, rectifie-t-il.

- Quoi?... mais tu viens de…

- J'ai dit que je voulais que tu le mettes au monde…. C'est cet enfant que je veux…. Le… le tien….

Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser… ce qu'il venait de lui dire avait dû lui coûter bien plus qu'une simple déclaration ou autre puérilité du genre…. C'était un véritable engagement… un engagement à vie. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle… il la rattrapa et la maintint fermement par la taille. Elle ne savait plus qu'une seule chose en cet instant: elle avait envie de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait…. Elle voulait le mettre au monde cet enfant de lui…

- Tu m'énerves à un point que tu n'es même pas en mesure d'imaginer! siffla-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, son regard se durcissant sensiblement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si importante dans ses bras…. Elle se sentait exister… alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa raison d'être….. «j'ai besoin de toi»,… il le lui avait dit… en ce moment chaotique où elle cherchait encore ce qui la poussait à continuer à vivre, il 'avait su lui apporter une réponse…

- Je sais, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle sans quitter les yeux d'onyx des siens. Je… je sais que tu n'aimes pas montrer tes sentiments et que ça te met en colère.

Il hausse un sourcil et la fixe intensément comme si elle allait dire une énormité (c'est qu'il commence à être habitué le Sévy)

- Mais moi, même si je me suis faite rembarrer, j'ai au moins pris le risque de te les montrer. Et Dieu sait que ça m'a coûté, dit-elle sa voix recommençant à trembler. Mais c'est dans ce genre de moments que j'ai besoin de connaître les tiens… je sais pertinemment que tu te retranches sur toi-même et que tu as le sentimentalisme en horreur, mais je n'en peux plus de vivre dans l'incertitude. Tu dis que j'ai tort, que cette barrière n'existe que dans ma tête, mais même quand tu me fais l'amour, tu ne t'unis pas à moi… tu es toujours si loin…

- Arrête, siffle-t-il la voix assourdie par la colère.

- C'est vrai… je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir. Je croyais que notre première nuit passée ensemble signifiait que tu partageais mes sentiments, mais voilà que tu me balances à travers la figure sue je te laisse froid… ensuite tu me fais comprendre que tu tiens à moi, mais quand je te dis que je t'aime tu me rejettes!

- Tais-toi!

- Arrête ce repli sur toi sans arrêt, ce n'est pas de la faiblesse que de savoir parler de ce qui nous fait souffrir.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

- Ah non? J'ai ressenti pendant une pleine semaine chacune de tes émotions, de tes souffrances, et 'ai failli en perdre la raison tant j'ai eu mal! J'aimerais seulement que tu me parles de ce qui te tourmente et qui t'empêche de vivre comme un homme à part entière. Il y a tant de questions que j'aimerais te poser sans jamais oser le faire.

- Tes petites oreilles ne supporteraient pas le voyage, persifle-t-il… et puis, il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui révéler, c'était trop tôt… et ça le serait toujours…

- Tu ne t'en fais pas pour mes petites oreilles, tu t'inquiètes pour toi! Tu es terrorisé à l'idée que je la traverse ta foutue carapace qui me pourris la vie!

- Parce que tu te trouves à plaindre? ironisa-t-il.

- Pour répondre à cette question j'ai besoin d'un point de comparaison, et je ne peux pas compter sur toi…. Si tu savais comme je me sens impuissante….

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, crache-t-il avec mépris. Tu as suffisamment à faire de ton côté!

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de pitié! cria-t-elle s'énervant toujours un peu plus devant cet homme qui ne voulait décidément rien comprendre. De quoi as-tu peur? Tuas peur de moi? Que je te blesse si tu ne me parles? Répond-moi!

- Tais-toi, je n'ai peur de toi en aucune manière!

Il pouvait toujours essayer de maintenir son masque de glace, elle n'était pas dupe.

- Pourquoi le fait que je t'avoue que je t'aime t'a-t-il autant effrayé?

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans les épaules de la jeune femme… Elle mesurait bien l'impact de ses paroles.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler?

- CA SUFFIT! finit-il par exploser. Je t'ai dit de te taire!... Tu prétends m'aimer mais tu ne me connais pas, d'ailleurs si tu savais un tant soit peu qui je suis, jamais tu n'aurais prononcé ces mots! Mon passé regorge d'horreur que ta petite cervelle n'est même pas en mesure d'imaginer! J'ai commis des crimes dont tu n'as pas idée…. Mes mains sont si sales, que chaque fois que je te fais l'amour j'ai l'impression de souiller ton corps! Si seulement tu avais idée,… tu fuirais en hurlant plutôt que de passer entre mes mains!

Alors c'était ça…..

- Et tu veux que je te parle de toutes ces ignominies dont je suis l'auteur! Mais ma chère, tu partirais sur le champs si tu avais conscience tu millième de ce que j'ai pu faire aux gentilles petites filles dans ton genre!... Pauvre gamine stupide et décérébrée, tu ne sais rien de moi! vociféra-t-il.

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit.

- Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement savoir…

- Mais pourquoi diable? s'écria-t-il en la plaquant furieusement contre le mur. Tu crois que ce n'est pas suffisamment dur d'avoir l'impression que je ne mérite pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi?

Il réitéra son geste brutal, le souffle court.

- Tu penses peut-être que j'ai aussi envie de le lire sur ton visage? Parce que c'est ce qui se passera si jamais j'ouvre la bouche sur ces évènements, tu seras tellement écoeurée que tes yeux te brûleront rien qu'en les posant sur moi!... Je ne PEUX pas… c'est le prix à payer… et c'est une sanction personnelle. Et si je viole cette règle………….. ce n'est pas la douceur de la mort qui m'attend…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander ce «qu'est-ce» qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas perdre cet enfant, qui sera la seule création encore immaculée de toute mon existence…….. je……. ne veux pas te perdre, articula-t-il à voix basse et de manière si rapide qu'elle eut beaucoup de peine à capter ses mots. Je ne veux pas perdre ma source de rédemption pour soulager ma conscience……… l'unique once de positivité qui me soit jamais arrivée…….

Le menton de la jeune femme tremblait atrocement, si bien que les perles sur ses joues coulaient en zigzag. Elle avait mal, si mal…. Mais elle savait que cette douleur n'était pas la sienne. Reste que le voir ainsi; rongé par cette culpabilité qui le rongeait à petit feu, la faisait beaucoup souffrir…

Elle le sentait encore trembler…. De fureur et… d'un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait su nommer……. Il faisait erreur, elle n'avait pas pitié de lui, elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme aussi fort… elle l'aimait et souffrait avec lui voilà tout… n'est-ce pas ce qu'on fait lorsqu'on aime? Et surtout…. Elle s'en voulait de toujours rajouter à sa douleur.

Elle se tenait toujours devant lui, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? interrogea-t-il finalement d'une voix glaciale.

- …… parce que….. je…… je me dégoûte! articula-t-elle d'une petite voix saccadée et aigue…. Je suis égoïste de te demander de remettre ton passé sur la table alors que tu as tant de mal à t'en détacher,… tout ça uniquement pour satisfaire mon ego…finit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Même si ce n'était pas clairement dit….elle le savait à présent… il avait besoin d'elle, elle représentait la lumière autour de lui, sa source de rédemption, comme il disait. Elle s'était toujours obstinée à ne pas croire ce que les autres passaient leur temps à essayer de lui faire comprendre…. ne croyant, ne pouvant croire, que telle chose pouvait lui arriver…. Pas à elle.

Et il avait fallu qu'elle en arrive à lui faire tout ce mal pour en être enfin convaincue…. Elle se haïssait! Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer l'intensité de son regret.

Peu à peu, elle sentit la pression quitter ses épaules.

- Je vais partir, annonça-t-il en tournant les talons. Nous nous occuperons de ton enseignement une prochaine fois.

Elle se sentit si nulle et mauvaise…

- Non, attend! s'écria-t-elle en s'agrippant à son dos, passant ses bras sous les siens. Je t'en supplie, je suis désolée, ne pars pas! Ne m'en veux pas! Je suis odieuse, mais par pitié, reste encore un peu, j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi!

- Il n'y a que des «je» dans tes phrases…. Tu es égoïste…

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette, et quelque part elle l'aurait mérité, mais elle sentit le corps du mangemort se contracter, comme s'il hésitait.

- S'il te plait, l'implora-t-elle, posant sa tête sur son dos…. Ne me repousse pas…. Je ne le supporterai pas… pas maintenant…

Il se retourna lentement, et posa sur elle un regard d'une froideur qui la fit frémir. Doucement, elle releva son visage vers le sien. Elle avait peur, si peur de le perdre, parce qu'une fois encore, elle l'avait conduit dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et fermant les yeux, vint déposer un frêle baiser sur les lèvres du professeur de potions. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait d'une manière étrange. Elle sentit son bras puissant enserrer sa taille, comme un serpent aurait glissé sur sa robe, et agrippa ses cheveux de l'autre main, tirant brusquement sa tête en arrière. Il effleura doucement d'abord la bouche féminine de ses minces lèvres, puis, se faisant plus entreprenant, il resserra son emprise et compressa sa poitrine contre la sienne. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il força l'entrée de sa bouche, et cherchant avidement la langue de sa compagne, la caressa de la sienne comme s'il n'en serait jamais rassasié.

Elle pouvait sentir ses jambes se dérober sous elle,… jamais encore il ne l'avait embrassée de la sorte, et jamais auparavant, elle n'avait senti le cœur de son amant s'emballer si rapidement. Lorsqu'il libéra enfin ses lèvres, elle était haletante… ses yeux rendus brillant par le désir qu'alla avait de lui….. Elle ne comprit pas exactement comment cela arriva, mais quand il se rapprocha pour la seconde fois, il se jeta littéralement sur elle, la dépêchant vers le lit où il la fit brutalement tomber. Il n'eut pas la patience de dégrafer les attaches de sa robe de sorcière et tira violemment sur les deux pans du vêtement, arrachant les boutonnières. Bientôt elle put sentir les mains brûlantes torturer sa peau, ne pouvant empêcher les gémissements de franchir ses lèvres. Dans sa bestialité, il n'avait pas réussi à réprimer la violente envie d'elle qu'il avait eu en la voyant le supplier de la sorte.

- S….. Severus, haleta-t-elle.

Il dégagea son visage de son cou et se redressa sur ses avant-bras. Elle ignorait si elle avait encore fait une bêtise; il l'avait déjà disputée pour l'avoir appelé par son simple prénom. Le regard d'acier ne lui permettait pas d'en savoir davantage…. Indéchiffrable. Il se pencha faiblement vers sa nuque, et mordant douloureusement son lobe, glissa à son oreille:

- Dis-le encore!

Il reprit ses exquises caresses, frôlant de ses doigts l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses lèvres s'abandonnant sur ses seins, la menant à la folie. Elle répéta son nom.

- Encore! réitéra-t-il.

- Severus… je… je t'en pris, ne me quitte jamais, chuchota-t-elle refermant ses bras sur la tête de son amant.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle venait juste de réaliser à quel point il lui était cher, et que sans lui….. il lui serait impossible de continuer à vivre. Elle ne voulait plus que cet instant se termine, au bord des larmes presque, se séparer de son être lui semblait pire que la plus inhumaine des agonies, elle voulait se fondre avec lui pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

- Je veux te sentir en moi! murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa un moment interdit… mais ce qu'il lut sur le visage de la jeune femme n'était pas de la honte ou de la gêne comme à son habitude chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce genre de paroles, c'était de la peur. Incrédule, elle le vit sourire…. Pas ses lèvres, mais ses yeux…. Son regard s'adoucit quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Il se plaça délicatement entre ses cuisses, et sa main vint effleurer son intimité. Elle gémit, ses caresses se faisant plus insistantes, alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à ce délice. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi violent pour quelqu'un. Il ne fut pas long à s'introduire en elle, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Les cuisses de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il allait et venait divinement en elle. Bientôt une décharge de plaisir déferla dans sa colonne vertébrale alors que la boule de chaleur dans son bas ventre dévorait ses entrailles. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, savourant les derniers spasmes d'une jouissance encore intense. Elle aimait tant sentir son doux poids envelopper son corps… ça la rassurait.

Il se redressa, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, caressant les soyeuses mèches brunes du bout des doigts. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amante, et l'embrassa avidement, remontant vers le creux de son oreille.

- Si…. Si jamais je t'en parle, chuchotât-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, promets-moi de ne pas me rejeter….

Elle se figea, et une vague de gelée l'envahit alors qu'elle fixait un point au-dessus de l'épaule de l'homme. C'était une supplique…… Severus Rogue l'appelait au secours?

Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous auriez sans doute préféré quelque chose de plus long et plus spectaculaire pour la reprise, je suis désolée, mais je dois toujours rester discrète quand je tape. Je souhaite un bon courage à ceux qui passent des examens, je compatis, c'est ma semaine blanche, j'ai les partiels de mardi à vendredi prochain, et j'ai rien retenu. Bonne chance à tous, merci à tous de votre soutien surtout, vous avez été de vrais amis, bien plus que certains que je côtoie dans la vie réelle. Merci, infiniment et pour ceux qui veulent des réponses à toutes leurs questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Bisous mes amours!


	32. Chapter 32

Ohio mes chéries ! J'essayerai néanmoins de répondre à vos reviews malgré cette vilaine interdiction, après tout, c'était déjà interdit avant je crois, mais là, comme j'ai pris beaucoup de retard, je el ferai la prochaine fois. Juste un gros bisou, à mon adorable Cindy qui est venue te saluer, et pour ta question de l'autre jour au téléphone mon amie, sache qu'on va bientôt pouvoir juger de ta notoriété !

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te rejette ? murmura-t-elle interdite.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, de sorte qu'elle commençait à croire qu'il lui en voulait encore. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de mutisme, il finit par lâcher :

- J'ai déjà vu le dégoût dans tes yeux quand tu les posais sur moi, du temps où j'étais ton professeur,…. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir encore une fois, chuchota-t-il, avant de rouler sur le côté, la libérant ainsi de son poids.

Tourné de dos à elle, il lui était impossible de distinguer l'expression de son visage. Elle se rapprocha timidement de lui, passant sa main sur son large dos, les yeux rivés sur les innombrables cicatrices qui marbraient sa peau. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et vint se serrer contre lui, encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Elle n'aurait su dire quand ce besoin de le serrer contre elle pour le rassurer l'avait prise…. Il lui rappelait tellement le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu lors des cours d'occlumancie de Harry quand elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard. Il était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, certes, mais une grande douleur et des sentiments chaotiques bouillonnaient encore en lui. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle le vit prendre sa main dans la sienne, elle sentit une forte pression s'exercer dessus. Mi surprise mi affolée par cette manifestation de tendresse pour le moins inattendu, elle demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- … Rien, Pourquoi as-tu toujours l'impression que quelque chose va de travers ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que…. ça…. Ça ne te ressemble pas…

- Tu préfères sans doute lorsqu'on s'écharpe, dit-il d'un ton plus sec en se retournant vivement vers elle.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de sa compagne et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il lui lança un regard mauvais. Après l'avoir regardé quelques secondes d'un air grave, elle ne put contenir un fou rire nerveux. Visiblement indigné par le comportement de la jeune femme, il interrogea d'un ton geler l'air ambiant :

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hihihihihihihihihi…. (on a envie de la frapper là !)

- C'est moi qui t'amuse comme ça ? susurra-t-il d'une voix assourdie par la colère.

- Tu es …… (fou rire silencieux)….. vraiment comique parfois !

- Et pourrait-on savoir ce qui m'a subitement rendu si drôle ?

- C'est…. Je sais pas, c'est nerveux…..

- Hhhh…..Ce n'est pourtant pas l'effet que je produis sur toi d'habitude…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda-t-elle encore secouée par son hilarité.

Il saisit une mèche de cheveux qui serpentait sur sa poitrine, et se penchant vers son oreille, chuchota quelques mots inaudibles.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle hébétée.

Il releva son visage et venant cueillir une larme au coin de son œil, la lui présenta. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre où il venait en venir. Restant muette un moment, elle donna un violent coup dans sa main, et fronça les sourcils.

- tu crois vraiment que c'est tout ce que tu es capable de susciter en moi ?

Elle voulut se relever mais il la plaqua rudement contre le matelas, en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle en se débattant. Espèce d'idiot ! tu n'as vraiment rien compris, tu es encore plus lent que moi ! Tu m'énerves ! LACHE-MOI JE TE DIS !

Ses cris furent rapidement étouffés par les lèvres et la langue insatiables du mangemort. Elle commença à manquer d'air, elle essaya de le repousser, mais il agrippa sauvagement sa nuque, ne lui accordant aucun répit. Résignée, elle le laissa faire, savourant la délicieuse et douloureuse étreinte.

Quand il la laissa enfin respirer, elle était à bout de souffle. Lui, la regardait d'un œil sournois.

- J'ai failli étouffer ! lança-t-elle froidement une main crispée contre sa poitrine.

- Ca n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas fichue de respirer en même temps !

- Apprend-moi ! lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque en enlaçant sa nuque, le regard brillant de convoitise.

(le passage qui suit a été écrit il y a fort longtemps lors d'une période d'incohérence totale dans mon cerveau, provoquée par une frustration extrême, alors please, compréhension !)

Le regard de l'homme se figea soudain, comme ébranlé par l'audace de ses paroles. Elle souriait d'un petit air mutin et effronté, ses joues rougies par le manque d'oxygénation de ses cellules. Il caressa doucement sa joue du revers de la main. Elle s'empara alors de son poignet et porta ses longs doigts blancs et fins à ses lèvres. Il la regardait faire, comme hypnotisé. Elle fit lentement descendre cette main, le long du creux de son cou, jusqu'à son sein. Elle poussa alors un soupir lascif ; bien plus qu'une invite explicite…. Ses reins se cambrèrent lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur le globe de chair, et qu'elle vint cogner de son bas ventre l'évidence de son désir. La bouche masculine s'empara sauvagement de ce sein offert à ses envies tandis que son autre main jouait avec l'autre. Elle se cambra un peu plus, grisée par les extrêmes caresses, son bassin venant frotter contre la virilité douloureuse du sombre professeur.

- Vraiment insatiable ! dit-elle en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Il la fixa alors froidement avant de s'engouffrer brutalement en elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle lui décocha un regard de reproches…. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle se moque de lui. En réponse à ce regard de pure haine, il donna un violent coup de reins, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle…. Second cri….. il entama un féroce va et vient, entraînant des cris bestiaux de la part de sa partenaire…. Mais la douleur ne durant pas bien longtemps, les cris changèrent rapidement de nature. La rancune se mua ostensiblement en un désir singulièrement violent de cet homme en apparence si froid, et pourtant si…. Elle râle….. Elle aimait le sentir si fort en elle, chaque poussée lui procurant une jouissance ineffable…. Soudain, elle sentit son ventre se contracter, et elle ne put retenir un long gémissement presque plaintif, en le sentant se répandre en elle. Il resta penché sur elle le temps de retrouver une respiration normale, puis se laissa tomber sur le côté, encore essoufflé par l'effort. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et se blottissant contre son torse, murmura :

- Je ne me moquais pas de toi…..

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je crois que tu es la personne pour laquelle j'ai le plus de respect sur cette fichue planète, poursuivit-elle.

Toujours rien…. Il restait obstinément muré dans son silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit quand même la parole :

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à connaître mon passé ?

- Parce que…. j'ai envie de mieux te connaître, toi. Répondit-elle.

- Et tu comptes te faire une opinion à partir d'une période de ma vie que je voudrais ne plus avoir à considérer comme mienne ?

- Ca m'aiderait simplement à comprendre un peu mieux ton comportement et tes agissements présents.

Le lourd silence retomba.

- Pose-moi une question ! dit-il au bout d'un long moment d'une voix crispée.

- Pardon ? fit-elle prise de court.

- Pose-moi une question, répéta-t-il. Tu tiens à savoir, alors, pose-en une….. mais attention, choisis-la bien, tu n'en as qu'une seule !

Elle le sentait terriblement tendu…. Il faisait ça pour elle ; elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de tout dévoiler, pas pour le moment en tout cas…. Il ne se sentait pas prêt……

Bien évidemment, il y avait une question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis très longtemps, quelque chose qui l'avait toujours intriguée, et terrorisée par là même : pourquoi était-il rentré dans le camps des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort ?

- Non ! répondit-elle. Certaines personnes éprouvent le besoin d'évoquer des souvenirs douloureux…. je suis de ces personnes-là….. pas toi…… alors, jusqu'à ce que toi-même tu en éprouves le besoin, je respecterai ton silence.

Un ange passa……

En y réfléchissant, il pouvait cependant bien la renseigner sur quelque chose…. Depuis le temps qu'il était à la solde de Voldemort, il devait bien avoir une petite idée sur la question. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et s'aperçut que lui, avait déjà tourné le sien hors de son champ de vision. Un peu agacée, elle se lança quand même, espérant attirer son attention.

- Cela dit, reprit-elle, il y a une question que je voudrais te poser…… toujours pas de réaction…. Voilà, continue-t-elle d'une voix plus posée cette fois, guettant le moindre de ses gestes… c'est quand la première fois où tu as eu envie de moi ? (un peu de finesse dans ce monde de brutes ! -)

En effet, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; même sans se retourner, elle pouvait sentir une aura glacée l'envelopper…. Ses yeux noirs dévièrent lentement vers elle pour venir se planter dans les siens avec la douceur d'une seringue. Bien… au moins, il avait réagi, même si la frivolité avec laquelle la question avait été posée semblait l'incommoder au plus haut point.

- Non, non, je plaisante, se rattrapa-t-elle le voyant ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour la remettre à sa place avec un tact infini, étouffant un gloussement hilare. Comme tu ne semblais pas vraiment m'écouter, je voulais juste te…

- Bien évidemment, regarde sur quoi je tombe quand je t'écoute !

Elle ravala son sourire, et en vint au vif du sujet.

- Ca va…. Je voulais savoir par quel moyen je pourrais obtenir un peu de sang de Voldemort.

Il poussa un long soupir et détourna lentement son regard, un air aussi exaspéré que quelques secondes plus tôt, peint sur le visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réaction aussi impassible… elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée, une telle interrogation aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille…. Les yeux noirs fixaient le plafond, le regard indéchiffrable…. elle, ne le quittait pas du sien.

- Je vois, lâcha-t-il enfin,… tu as finalement eu une discussion avec…. Le Lunalumoris….. siffla-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Elle se sentit un peu contrariée de voir qu'il n'avait pas le moindre remords de ne pas lui avoir révélé plutôt qu'il connaissait la véritable condition de son compagnon. En outre, elle ne supportait pas davantage de l'entendre parler de lui comme ça.

- Oui, j'ai effectivement discuté avec Saizo, rectifia-t-elle en appuyant volontairement sur le nom de son ami.

- Si tu veux…. Marmonna-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

- Ainsi, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque, tu étais au courant, soit…

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à t'octroyer ce que tu désires ! dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis certaine qu'il y a un moyen d'y parvenir.

- Oui… et le meilleur étant encore d'aller lui demander quelques gouttes de son sang, railla-t-il méchamment, c'est te dire…

- Cesse de te moquer de moi, je sais que tu connais une façon de faire ! Tu ne me feras pas avaler qu'après plus de vingt ans au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'as aucune idée de la manière dont je dois m'y prendre !

- Tu ne manques jamais une occasion de me rappeler d'où je viens, crache-t-il acerbe.

Elle se sentit gênée face à la remarque de son amant, elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Elle le vit se tourner vivement vers elle, et il la fit basculer sous lui, lui enserrant les poignets.

- Et moi, si je t'aide, parce que je suppose que je le pourrais, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, la faisant frémir, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent, mi-surprise, mi-choquée par ses propos.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pour Dumbledore et l'allian…

- Je me fiche de Dumbledore, murmura-t-il en léchant doucement son lobe, si je n'obtiens rien en retour, ne compte pas sur moi.

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de moi ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Voyons….. fit-il d'une voix doucereuse en retirant brusquement le drap qui recouvrait la poitrine féminine… qu'as-tu à m'offrir ?

Il la jaugea un instant comme s'il évaluait la marchandise.

- Si je réponds à tes exigences, commença-t-il, je serai en droit d'en avoir moi aussi ! C'est bien normal non ?

Le souffle coupé, elle rougit fortement lorsque son regard croisa les yeux de jais. Il inclina la tête dans le cou féminin, elle n'en revenait pas.

- Un à un, chuchota-t-il avant de se replacer de l'autre côté du lit.

Quoi ? …. Elle ne fut pas longue à comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à la question douteuse qu'elle avait commencé par lui poser pour le taquiner. Voir avec quelle aisance il se jouait d'elle l'irrita. Ce fut à son tour de se poster au-dessus de lui.

- Tu cautionnes ce genre de jeu stupide ? vociféra-t-elle.

- Tais-toi un peu, reprit-il plus sérieusement….. il y a bien un moyen…. Tu pourrais essayer d'utiliser Nagini…. mais je te préviens…. à tes risques et périls.

- Quoi ? fit-elle sans comprendre…. le serpent…

- Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres peut-être !

Elle n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel il lui parlait.

- Sois plus explicite ! intima-t-elle. C'est un peu juste comme révélation pour comprendre quelque chose !

- Sur un autre ton jeune fille !

- Mais enfin tu…

- Nagini, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte pour recouvrir celle de la jeune femme, n'est pas un serpent comme les autres.

- J'avais remarqué, j'ai l'air bête mais à ce …

Il lui lança un regard noir pour la faire taire, puis recentra ses prunelles sur le plafond de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir…

- Il a été créé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui procurer ce dont il avait besoin alors qu'il était trop faible pour le faire lui-même. Dans un rituel de magie noire consistant à donner la vie, il faut verser ce qui la donne…

- … Le sang… chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Et en quantité abondante ! ajouta-t-il.

- Tu veux dire que…. dans les veines de Voldemort coule le même sang que dans celles de ce monstre ?

- C'est toujours une grande frustration pour moi de devoir sans cesse compléter les trous béants dans tes raisonnements ! soupira-t-il. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir laissée partir du collège avec un minimum de matière grise !

- Alors…. Continua-t-elle sans porter attention à sa remarque, il faut que j'obtienne le sang de Nagini…. mais… lorsqu'il n'est pas avec Voldemort, personne ne sait où il se trouve !

- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour le pister, railla-t-il sur un ton d'impatience. Fais comme au temps de Poudlard, mets tes talents de fouineuse en avant !

- Merci bien, je retiens, dit-elle sèchement, en lui tournant résolument le dos.

Elle resta comme ça un long moment, à regarder sa cape, négligemment posée sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de prélever le sang de ce maudit reptile afin de lever la malédiction qui pesait sur Saizo. Saizo…. Elle lança un regard vers le perchoir du hibou ; il l'observait. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle ferma les yeux. Une fois encore, elle s'était donnée en spectacle devant lui. Elle porta une main à son visage et en voilà ses paupières. Elle se demanda comment son amant n'avait pas remarqué la présence du « sorcier-hibou », mais quelque part, il ne valait mieux pas, parce que……. dans le cas contraire, il aurait hurlé au scandale et poursuivi Saizo à coups d'Avada Kedavra dans tout le repaire. Comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait, le hibou s'éclipsa discrètement par la porte entrouverte de la pièce adjacente…

- A Poudlard, le jour où je t'ai ramenée de ton lycée, fit soudain une voix grave qui la fit sursauter.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Rogue, toujours plongé dans une contemplation profonde du plafond.

- Tu me posais la question tout à l'heure ! rappela-t-il froidement sans pour autant détourner son visage vers elle.

- La première fois où… hasarda-t-elle en rougissant.

- C'était à notre retour de ton ancienne école, reprit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'il réponde à une telle question…. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas posée pour ça. …………. Mais elle se rappelait : elle s'était même fait la réflexion à l'époque qu'il observait ses lèvres avec une étrange insistance. Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il le lui avoue ainsi… elle essaya de faire un pas de son côté elle aussi.

- Moi, bredouilla-t-elle, c'était bien plus tôt !

Il détourna son regard perçant vers elle, l'air amusé de voir à quel point elle semblait gênée.

- A ton âge, tu avais ce genre de pensées ? railla-t-il, la faisant rougir davantage. Et…. quand était-ce ? continua-t-il non sans une once d'intérêt dans la voix.

- Eh bien…. c'était la fois où tu as soigné mes blessures, après notre descente au repaire avec Cindy….

- Déjà ? se moqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Espèce de petite dépravée !

- Arrête ! s'empourpra-t-elle. Tu sais, j'ai vu la manière dont tu me regardais, et celle dont tu me touchais…. Elles n'étaient pas très catholiques non plus ! se défendit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'à cette époque-là, elle le laissait complètement froid.

Elle attendit un long moment qu'il la contredise, mais rien ne vint.

- Pourquoi tu ne démens pas ?

- Parce que ça n'a pas lieu d'être démenti, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde en lui lançant un regard évocateur.

Elle s'empourpra davantage.

- … Ca…. Ça signifie que ça ne date pas d'aussi tard que ce que tu voulais me faire croire….

- Disons que je t'ai donné la date où j'ai failli perde le contrôle…

- Non !... Toi si froid………..

- Ne te méprends pas je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais t'étrangler ou….

Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- En fait, tu ne me détestais pas autant que tu le prétendais !

- Oh si ! répondit-il cassant.

- Mais enfin, si tu….

- Tu apprendras que mes désirs sont souvent contradictoires ! susurrant.

Elle se pencha au creux de son cou et murmura :

- Les miens n'ont toujours pas changé de puis que tu m'as virée de ton lit ! Cette griffure, commença-t-elle en essayant de paraître assurée, je la veux aussi.

Elle le sentit se raidir sous elle, (mais non ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Allons bon ! -). Il avait visiblement horreur que quelqu'un d'autre que lui prenne les opérations en main. Néanmoins, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et entama de petites caresses au niveau de son torse. Lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux, une lueur presque haineuse flamboyant dans le regard d'onyx. Il fallait qu'il comprenne……… qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le rabaisser…….. elle voulait simplement lui montrer qu'elle aussi tenait à lui faire plaisir…….

Quand elle y pensait, si un jour on lui avait prédit que sa vie aurait pris une telle tournure…… et qu'elle se retrouverait au lit en train de jouer les dominatrices avec le professeur le plus craint de son ancienne école…. Elle passa une main sous le drap et commença une autre caresse ailleurs… la réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; il lui saisit vivement le poignet dans un réflexe presque de survie (, ben tiens, les rescapés du survivor !). Mais elle ne porta aucune attention à cette interdiction de pousser plus avant son exploration. Elle se fit plus insistante et elle le senti retenir sa respiration. Tout en continuant à balader ses lèvres sur la poitrine de marbre, elle sentait les battements du cœur de son amant s'accélérer. Sa bouche ne se lassait pas de ce voyage sur son buste… son abdomen…… qu'elle délaissa finalement pour venir s'occuper de son bas ventre. (elle se sent une âme d'Indiana Jones…) Il se raidit…(ha hem, oui là aussi…. Dans tous les sens du terme) Elle lança un regard vers son visage, et vit sa mâchoire se crisper, à l'en croire, on aurait dit qu'il subissait une terrible humiliation. Du bout des lèvres, elle entama alors une lente torture, effleurant à peine sa peau. Elle l'entendit pousser un gémissements, sourcils froncés, il paraissait même avoir du mal à respirer…… il avait beau dire, ces réactions contre lesquelles il luttait signifiaient clairement……

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-il en rouvrant grand les yeux, comme dégoûté par ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle se redressa, et d'un air timide et embarrassé qui ne convenait guère à la situation, elle demanda :

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

La colère étincelant dans ses prunelles, il s'empara brusquement de ses hanches et la prit sans plus de cérémonies. Pour la seconde fois, il la fit beaucoup souffrir….. devant les grimaces de son visage et ses gémissements plaintifs, il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

- C'est ta faute ! Il ne fallait pas me mettre dans cet état.

La renversant à nouveau, il reprit :

- Je t'avais prévenue ; c'est dangereux de jouer avec moi !

Voilou, alors, oui bon je sais, ils passent un peu beaucoup de temps dans la chambre, mais bon quand on sait que……. enfin bon, je n'en dis pas plus, mais il y a une histoire de compensation douloureuse à venir derrière tout ça….. N'hésitez pas à laisser un max de reviews, et merci infiniment pour tous les lecteurs qui me sont revenus. Oh, la petite case bleue, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vue celle-là tiens !


	33. Chapter 33

Je sais pas pourquoi, le site refuse de placer ma fic en tête de liste quand je l'update, ce qui fait que la plupart des lecteurs ne sont même pas au courant que la publication a repris. Ca fait plaisir. T.T. Au fait comme l'a fait remarqué une fidèle lectrice, j'ai repris la publication parce qu'on approche des vacances, mais officiellement, je suis dans le caca international si on me choppe en train de taper cette fic. Ce qui fait qu'au lieu de mettre 3 heures pour taper un chapitre, j'en mets 6, parce qu'il faut que j'attende très tard, et que j'appuie très doucement sur les touches pour réveiller personne. C'est dur, la vie - ! Donc bon, ça vaut bien quelques chtites reviews, non ! - Vu le bordel que ça représente pour moi de taper un seul chapitre, je serai d'autant plus sensible à vos reviews, qui m'encourageront à aller plus vite. Et les plus anciennes d'entre vous qui me suivent depuis l'été dernier, savent à quel point je peux me montrer performante…

**Malicia Sirkis : **Salut ma chérie d'amour, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir, d'autant que je dois appeler la compagnie des trains dans quelques jours et je pourrais bientôt voir ta bouille d'angelot !

**Ewira : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est sympa d'avoir fait l'effort, d'autant que pas beaucoup de gens fournissent d'efforts de ce côté-là. Bisous !

**Celecia : **Meuh, c'est pas grave mon canari au sucre (faut que j'arrête les surnoms ridicules moi ) ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et tes gentils commentaires, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

**Aulandra17 : **Le voici le chapitre suivant ! Sur un beau plateau d'argent. Lol ! Merci pour tout la puce, et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré cette coupure, avec autant de ferveur qu'avant.

**Alisa Adams : **Hé hé, oui, c'est un violent le Snape, je me voyais pas le faire en sucre au pieux. Enfin, je sais pas comment tu le percevais toi ?

**Mirliton : **Ah voilà la plus belle, la plus longue review du chapitre ! Je me suis trop marrée en la lisant, vraiment ! -… Oui, ça reste passionnel, raisons d'utilité, la passion permet plus que la tendresse de passer de la haine à l'amour, et vice versa… et puis, un Rogue tout guimauve… --, très peu pour moi ! J'ai adoré le coup des gros sabots dans le plat de porcelaine, mdr, j'ai bien ri, si si, comme une conne, derrière mon PC, encore… eh oui… triste monde cruel ! En tout cas, la stabilisation, la stabilisation….. hahem… Eh oui, c'est toi la plus perspicace du lot ma chérie, la fic est encore une activité clandestine depuis que ma chère et tendre famille a découvert le poteau rose, et se sont empressés de tout mettre en pièce comme si c'était digne d'un autodafé… donc, je fais gaffe… En tout cas, merci pour tout ma puce, je t'adore, kissous.

**Jersey : **Hyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ma petite fée des bois belges ! Moi aussi je t'aime fort ma chérie d'amour ! - ! Merci pour tes gentils compliments, t'es un amour !

**Angelgirl689 : **Comme quoi, tu vois, il ne faut jamais désespérer ! Je ne lâcherai jamais cette fic tant que je ne l'aurai pas achevée ! Merci pour ton message, c'était très sympa de ta part ! Bisous !

Quand il la libéra de son poids pour la troisième fois consécutive, elle laissa échapper un long soupir…..

- Pffrrrrr….

Tout essoufflée fut-elle, elle trouva quand même la force de repartir dans une violente crise de fou rire, et elle dut s'asseoir sur le lit pour ne pas s'étouffer.

- Je peux… savoir ce qui t'arrive une fois encore ? demanda le mangemort, lassé par le comportement infantile de la jeune femme.

Il fallut qu'elle se morde la joue pour parvenir à calmer son euphorie.

- Ha……. Si un jour,……. Haha….. on m'avait dit….. que le professeur le professeur Rogue ; ……… le plus honni d'entre tous, ………….. avait une vie sexuelle aussi intense….

Il se redressa vivement à son tour, et lui asséna une claque retentissante à l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, …… j'ai pris conscience d'une chose quand tu m'as repoussée l'autre jour,…… je me suis dit : « ce n'est pas grave, tu le reverras, ça s'arrangera »…. Et puis, ….. je me suis mise à penser au jour où tu mourrais…..

- Charmant ! intervint-il cyniquement.

- ….. et là, reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été coupée, je me suis mise à pleurer (tiens donc c'est étonnant !)…. J'ai pleuré… très fort….. pendant des heures, sans pouvoir m'arrêter…… jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que tu étais en vie….. et (elle sourit tristement) qu'il n'y avait donc pas lieu de larmoyer comme je le faisais…… pourtant, j'ai tout le temps cette sensation désagréable que tu es en sursis…..et…

Elle sentait le regard de braise posé sur sa nuque.

- … Tout ça pour te dire que…. je crois que…. je n'aurais définitivement plus la force de vivre…. Si jamais il t'arrivait malheur !

Une seconde claque retentit à l'arrière de son crâne, plus fort cette fois.

- Tu es ridicule ! persifla-t-il. Je suis bien plus âgé que toi… il est donc naturel que je sois le premier à mourir…

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, s'enflamma-t-elle la voix tremblante, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire….

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est !

- Parce que…. tu crois que si tu meurs avant moi…….. tu crois vraiment…. Que je pourrais te survivre ?

- Pfffff….. Et puis ?... si tu commets une bêtise après ça, je ne te pardonnerai jamais un tel acte !

- Sauf que tu ne seras plus là pour m'enguirlander ! s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne.

- Pauvre idiote ! L'âme d'un sorcier ne s'éteint pas après sa mort ! Je te ferai passer un mauvais moment…

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Pas sûr…. Il se pourrait que nous n'atterrissions même pas au même endroit……….. Chez les moldus, dans certaines religions, on croit que deux mondes nous attendent après la mort : le paradis si tu as mené une vie honnête et….

- Le purgatoire si tu l'as vouée au mal ! termina-t-il à sa place. Ne me traite pas d'inculte ! cracha-t-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir, se défendit-elle.

Elle l'entendit pousser un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, commença-t-elle, j'aurais pu jurer avoir droit au paradis,…. Mais, maintenant …..

- Eh bien tu vois, notre destination sera commune, railla-t-il.

Elle le regarda interdite, comme si elle se rendait compte de sa présence uniquement maintenant : quelle égoïste ! Elle ne pensait vraiment qu'à elle ! Et lui ? Que devait-il dire alors ? Si réellement son passé regorgeait d'horreur telles qu'il n'osait pas les révéler, elle n'avait certainement rien à lui envier. Lentement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Pardon ! murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Pour rien, mais…. pardon !

- Pfhhhhh….. souffla-t-il en la ramenant contre lui, la faisant choir entre ses bras. Tu es vraiment impossible ! Nox.

Aussitôt, l'éclairage s'obscurcit, jusqu'à ce que règne le noir le plus total. Elle le sentit resserrer sa prise, et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. (eh oui ! Les effets secondaires su sport de chambre ! -).

Elle était à genoux, dans la boue, sous une pluie battante. Son ventre avait pris des proportions inquiétantes et quelque chose s'agitait vigoureusement à l'intérieur… Ca donnait des coups…

« C'est bien fait ! raisonna une voix masculine devant elle alors que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable. Tu l'as cherché ! C'est ta faute si papa et maman sont morts ! Ce monstre dont tu vas être la mère est là pour te punir ! Tu n'es plus ma sœur ! » (ça je l'ai entendu y'a pas si longtemps té, comme quoi, prémonition quand tu nous tiens !)

Elle ne parvenait ni à parler ni à hurler, sa gorge semblait obstruée et dégoulinait de boue chaque fois qu'elle essayait de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle sentit bientôt ses chairs se déchirer et une nouvelle coulée de boue accompagna la sortie de la masse informe qui tentait de s'échapper de son ventre. Alors qu'elle tendait une main suppliante vers son frère,

Horrifiée par ce qui lui arrivait, une autre voix, plus rauque retentit.

« Tu m'as fait engendrer une abomination ! Par ta faute, je vais aller en enfer chez les moldus ! » (moi j'ai trouvé cette réplique cocasse pour un cauchemar, mais bon, -)

Quand sa voix réussit à percer, alors que les larmes et la boue baignaient son visage, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux : le visage de Voldemort n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il enfonça ses doigts dans son cou… sa voix se répercuta comme un écho dans sa tête :

« Tu m'appartiens ! »

Elle lui asséna un violent coup et poussa un hurlement.

Ses paupières se levèrent alors ; sa joue posée sur une étoffe noire et rêche qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière….. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était affalée sur le torse de son amant…. Elle se redressa vivement ; prise d'un horrible doute.

Il se tenait devant elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs, et se massant la mâchoire avec une grimace. Elle resta muette quelques secondes, tremblant encore de ce rêve qu'elle venait de faire (chez moi, on appelle ça un cauchemar, là aussi… quel manque de culture !). Quand elle comprit enfin, elle fut comme frappée par la foudre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, en regardant le visage de son compagnon.

Il était déjà habillé et semblait réveillé depuis un bon moment. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment, tandis qu'il fixait la jeune femme d'un regard perçant.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais essayer de te réveiller quand tu fais un cauchemar ! lança-t-il irrité.

- Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser en se précipitant sur lui. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Si tel avait été le cas, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler…. Mais de quoi diable rêvais-tu ?

- Oh…. Rien, rien d'important ! tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Juste…. Juste de mon frère….. je me disputais avec lui,…. C'est tout….

- Eh bien, vos retrouvailles semblaient très …. passionnelles ! ironisa-t-il.

Elle se contenta de baisser la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

- Tu comptes t'expliquer avec lui ? reprit-il.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, non. Il n'est pas très… réceptif à mes discours pour le moment. Et puis,…. Je me vois mal lui annoncer en plus que j'ai pactisé avec l'assassin de nos parents. Apprendre que j'étais toujours envie la déjà pas mal retourné…. Et pas dans le sens dans lequel je l'aurais souhaité….

- Tu devrais ! retentit fermement la voix du maître des potions, la sortant de ses pensées lugubres.

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en levant ses yeux flous sur lui.

- Même s'il refuse de t'entendre pour le moment, tu devrais avoir un entretien avec lui, lui expliquer pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte.

- Je… je ne peux pas. Je ne supporterai certainement pas une fois de plus les paroles qu'il m'a servies l'autre jour…. Je pourrai pas….

- Tu devras le faire de toute façon ! vint la réponse cassante. Ne te leurre pas : te parler ainsi est le seul moyen de défense dont il dispose. Ne pense pas que tu es le seul à éprouver un tel sentiment de culpabilité ; lui est vivant, alors que tous les siens sont morts ! Comment crois-tu qu'ils se sentent ?

- Mais lui, il n'y est pour rien !

- Pas plus que toi ! répondit-il. Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'une telle chose se produirait.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, réfléchissant sans trop l'envisager, à la suggestion de Rogue….. Il avait raison….. Même si son frère refusait de comprendre, elle devait essayer de lui expliquer….et elle le lui devait à lui également.

- Oui, je…. je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil !

- Sage décision, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en lui tournant le dos.

- Dis-moi, lui demanda-t-elle, il… il est séquestré à Poudlard.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle.

- Pourquoi séquestré ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Bien, je suppose, de par ses réactions de l'autre jour, qu'il est des plus hostiles au monde des sorciers, alors…

- ….hum…… certes ! Oui, Dumbledore le cache dans l'école.

- D'accord…… quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas loin de cinq heures !

- Tu ne donnes pas de cours aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne prends qu'à dix heures. D'ailleurs, ça te laissera le temps de te préparer. Je t'emmène par la même occasion.

- Qu…. Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ? hasarda-t-il sarcastique.

- Non…. c'est juste que…. je ne m'y suis pas encore préparée.

- Tu n'as besoin d'aucune préparation pour ça…. Même avec des mois de préparation, tu ne te sentirais jamais prête !

Elle le fixa un instant, silencieuse. Parfois, il semblait vraiment parler en connaissance de cause tant ses paroles regorgeaient de vérité.

- C'est vrai, consentit-elle finalement. Et puis, de toute manière, il faut que je transmette un message à Dumbledore de la part de Saizo. Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne va pas le faire lui-même d'ailleurs ! marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Rogue en se relevant du lit.

- On ne peut pas dire que la perspicacité t'étouffe ! siffla-t-il méchamment. S'il a décidé de t'envoyer toi, c'est très certainement pour prouver à Dumbledore que tu t'es ralliée à sa cause. De toute évidence, le directeur doit attendre ce message, et te voir porter à sa connaissance une information dont l'avenir se joue par ton unique intermédiaire, lui prouvera par la même, ta bonne foi, et ta loyauté envers lui.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, je suis dans une sorte de période d'essais ? interrogea-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'est ça, répondit-il d'un ton calme.

- Quand je pense que c'est lui qui m'a harcelée sans cesse pendant des mois, pour que je quitte Voldemort…. Et maintenant, il a le culot de jouer les suspicieux !

- Nous sommes en guerre ! C'est parfaitement normal, surtout lorsqu'on a tes… antécédents…. Trancha-t-il sur un ton qui voulait définitivement conclure la discussion. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil au corps nu de la jeune femme voilé par le drap.

Quand elle eut franchi l'enceinte de l'école, une montée de stresse l'envahit et lui fit tourner la tête. Elle tituba mais fut rattrapée par deux bras forts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? interrogea-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Rien, je…. je suis fatiguée, c'est tout !

- Tu as été épuisante…, marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa route d'une voix nonchalante.

Il ne s'aperçut pas que la jeune femme venait de piquer un phare monumental.

Le hall était encore vide, les couloirs silencieux. Quoi de plus normal à cinq heures et demi du matin ? Tout le monde devait encore dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle s'arrête.

- Je… je voudrais y aller seule !

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie d'assister à ta petite réunion de famille ? railla-t-il.

- Le comité sera bien réduit, fit-elle tristement remarquer.

Il silence pesant s'ensuivit.

- Il se trouve dans la salle sur demande ! l'informa-t-il, rompant ainsi le silence de plomb qui s'était instauré par sa faute. De mon côté, je me charge de transmettre ton message à Dumbledore.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné ; quelle serviabilité !

- Merci beaucoup !

- J'y vais, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un air morne en tournant les talons.

- Attend ! le retint-elle en attrapant sa manche.

Il se retourna lentement, une expression de lassitude extrême sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase ; elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et avait emprisonné ses lèvres des siennes. Elle le sentit tout d'abord répondre au baiser, puis la repousser brutalement, d'un air horrifié. Il se mit à lancer des regards frénétiques autour d'eux.

- Tu es folle ! pesta-t-il en lui jetant un regard venimeux. As-tu la moindre idée des conséquences si quelqu'un nous avait vus ?

- P… pardon, bredouilla-t-elle un peu honteuse de son comportement.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Dans sa peur panique d'affronter une nouvelle fois les prunelles culpabilisantes de son frère, elle avait ressenti un irrépressible besoin d'être rassurée…

- Ressaisis-toi, lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton neutre, je te vois tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et s'enfonça dans un long couloir. Elle soupira, son estomac lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Comme chaque fois qu'elle stressait. (Véridique, je me plie en deux, je me roule par terre, et je pleure ! -… enfin, presque plus maintenant, mais je douille !) La douleur devenait insoutenable : plus elle avançait…

- BEUARK ! (le retour de la reine des onomatopées, MDR !) ….. Merde…..

Elle venait de rejeter son dîner de la veille. Jamais encore l'angoisse ne lui avait provoquées pareilles nausées.

- E… evanesco, murmura-t-elle. (moi, je l'aurais pas fait, je me serais planquée derrière un mur pour me fendre la pipe en voyant le premier crétin venu se casser la figure dedans ! MDR !)

Elle se redressa un peu ; les yeux embrumés, l'estomac retourné. C'est alors que dans l'obscurité du second étage, elle aperçut un silhouette menue s'échapper en courant. Elle frissonna… personne ne devait la voir…. Elle n'aimait pas ça….

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt, durant lequel on n'entendit plus aucun bruit de pas ; puis, au bout de quelques secondes, ils reprirent de plus belle. Elle se mit elle aussi, à courir en direction des bruits, qui que ce soit, elle ne devait pas le laisser repartir l'ayant vue. Et puis, elle avait horreur de se sentir épiée. Elle le rattrapait, elle pouvait à présent distinguer les contours exacts de la silhouette… c'était une fille… elle courait à moins de deux mètres devant elle, il fallait impérativement qu'elle l'attrape. Quand elle put agripper sa cape, elle la tira violemment vers elle. Déstabilisée, la jeune fille lui tomba dessus.

- Je… je suis désolée, marmonna l'adolescente. Excusez-moi, je…. Elo… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, la première chose qui s'offrit à sa vue, fut un regard aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été.

- Cindy, mais… attend, je te retourne la question… qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci…. Déjà tout habillée en plus ?

La jeune fille, se hâta de se relever et de se retourner pour cacher la rougeur qui colorait son visage poupin, ce qui, bien entendu, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux expérimentés d'un mangemort.

- Bien, je t'écoute ! Tu te rendais aux dortoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui, je.. j'ai passé la nuit à la bibliothèque et je…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Ben voyons ! Tu serais nettement plus convaincante si une de tes chaussettes n'était pas sur l'envers, et que ton chemisier n'était pas boutonné de travers ! ….. et puis,… c'est quoi ce morceau de dentelles qui dépasse de ta poche ?

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur et amusé sur le bout d'étoffe.

- Regarde, ton chemisier, tu as sauté un bouton, sourit-elle. En fait, fit-elle remarquer avec un clin d'œil confident, faisant rougir sa jeune condisciple, on dirait plutôt que tu t'es rhabillée à la hâte…. Il y a eu des agressions à la bibliothèque ces temps-ci ? Ce n'est sûrement pas là que tu as passé ta nuit…. Quoique, je ne doute pas que ta soirée fut des plus… instructives !

Plus elle en rajoutait, plus sa jeune amie, semblait gênée.

- Allez, reprit- Elodie, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Où étais-tu ? Parce qu'une chose est certaine : toi et bibliothèque dans la même phrase, c'est une complète oxymore !

Les joues de Cindy s'empourprèrent tellement, qu'on aurait dit une pivoine.

- J'étais…avec Drago !avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Alors, comment c'était ? Tapez 1 si vous avez aimé, deux si vous avez détesté, trois si vous vous en foutez, mais laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me boostera ! ;-)


	34. Chapter 34

Ohio ! Comment allez-vous, Ladies and… ladies ? Ouais, bon c'est pas très élaboré comme entrée en matière mais enfin… le chapitre nouveau, comme le beaujolais, est arrivé ! Régalez-vous, pas d'ivresse possible ici ! Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que quand on voit comment certains tiennent l'alcool…. A noter que depuis le chapitre 32, Mymy, tu brilles par ton absence ! --'

**Sailor** **Ocean**Oh, a new face! Ca me fait rudiment plaisir en tout cas! Pour ce qui est e la vieille histoire qui concerne le plagiat, si tu veux je t'expliquerai, mais je crois que tous les lecteurs en ont suffisamment soupé de cette histoire, et pour le reste c'est plus ou moins parce qu'on a trouvé le manuscrit de ma fic pendant mon absence, ( en fait disons-le clairement, mes parents et mon frère ont fouillé mes affaires, et sont tombés sur la partie 1, heureusement j'avais la 2 avec moi, t'imagines s'ils l'avaient lue celle-là !), et ça a foutu le bazar.

Si tu veux d'autres renseignements plus complets, passe-moi une adresse MSN ;-), je t'expliquerai tout en détail ! Bisous !

**Aulandra17 : **Toi t'es un vrai génie ma fille, toujours à anticiper, tu vas me faire perdre mon job si ça continue !

**Ewira : **Ouais, mdr ! Gourde à souhait, moi-même parfois, j'ai envie de m'en coller une ! C'est couillon, c'est moi qui écris, mais ça m'énerve quand même ! MDR

**Malicia-Sirkis : **Salut ma puce, merci pour ton message… et ton compliment de la fin ! J'adore ! Alors c'est today le verdict du bac ! Je croise les doigts !

**Jersey :** Ma petite fée ! Merci ma chérie, c'était gentil ta review, je t'aime !

**BéLiaL : **Ouah, merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Bisous !

**Etincelle de vie : **T'en fait pas c'est pas la taille qui compte…. En matière de review je veux dire ! Merci, d'avoir pris de ton temps en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir, bisous ma chérie !

**Mirliton : **Tant mieux, j'adore les reviews de cette taille ! Les assiettes… c'est pas exactement la porcelaine qui va voler en éclat lors de leurs retrouvailles je crois…. Merci pour ton intérêt : Vi j'ai eu mes partiels, je passe en deuxième année. Et toi, tes examens ? Bisous !

**Superfan : **Merci beaucoup, des vacances, j'en ai, mais des vraies, non ! snif !

**Sadael : **Comment dire ? Ma famille est loin d'être le genre conciliante, si j'avais réussi à les raisonner une seule fois dans ma vie, je serai décorée en tant qu'ambassadeur de la paix à l'ONU. T'inquiète va, je préfèrerai ne pas me faire prendre, mais si jamais ça arrive, ben ça pètera encore une fois. L'écriture c'est une des choses qui importe le plus dans ma vie, je vais pas la laisser tomber pour satisfaire leur ego ! En tout cas, merci pour tes gentilles paroles, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu t'en fais pour moi, merci !

**Alisa Adams : **MDR le bisounours ! C'est sûr, c'est plutôt la délicatesse d'un Grizzli lui ! Ah tu sais, moi ce qui se passe dans leur lit, je me mêle pas trop… je coudrais bien regarder par le trou de la serrure mais bon…. ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours aussi agréable de te lire ! Bisou !

La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

- QUOI ?

- Chut, je t'en supplie, pas si fort ! la pria Cindy.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec Malefoy ? tonna-t-elle un ton plus bas.

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête.

- Mais t'es dingue, tu n'as que quinze ans, tu sais ça ?

- Oh ça va, dis donc ! T'es pas ma mère, s'emporta-t-elle gênée.

- Heureusement, parce que je peux t'assurer que si ça avait été le cas, tu t'en serais prise une bonne ! Non mais… avec ce crétin en plus !

- Hé ho, tu crois qu'elle serait enchantée toi la tienne si elle savait que tu te fais un type plus vieux que toi de vingt ans !... Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée…. Je voulais pas…

La jeune femme, bien que blessée par les propos de son amie, ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle avait autre chose en tête et n'avait pas envie de se quereller avec ses uniques amis maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas ! De toute façon, je vais devoir me remettre dans le bain d'ici cinq minutes alors… au moins, tu m'auras un peu mise dans l'ambiance, fit-elle d'un ton aigre.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cinq minutes ?

- Eh bien, la famille Merson sera à nouveau réunie au grand complet, enfin… aussi complet qu'elle puisse l'être dorénavant…. Je dois aller retrouver mon frère dans la salle sur demande…

- Il est ici ? coupa son amie.

- Hm…. Je vois que ton cher et tendre ne te met toujours pas au parfum de ce qui se passe, fit-elle remarquer. Oui, il a été amené ici il y a quelques temps déjà et je…. HEUARK…

Une nouvelle remontée…. Mais pourquoi diable ne cessait-elle pas de vomir ce matin ?

- Ca va ? demanda Cindy inquiète, une main dans son dos.

- … O… oui, ça va… j'ai dû tomber malade.

- Sûre ?

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, la rassura-t-elle en se redressant.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir aller retrouver ton frère maintenant ? Dans ton état ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée !

- Non, ça ira ! Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je n'irai probablement jamais. Et puis, je vais passer par la chambre de Nathalie, j'aimerais qu'elle m'accompagne ; elle connaît mon frère depuis un certain nombre d'années, elle saura me soutenir… Ca m'évitera d'avoir envie de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie en sortant de là, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire amer.

La jeune fille la dévisagea d'un air grave, alors qu'elles commençaient à marcher toutes deux en direction des appartements de sa meilleure amie. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa trois coups sonores. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, réitérant les tocs, mais au bout d'un moment, ne voyant personne sortir, elles se résignèrent.

- Elle doit certainement encore dormir, hasarda Cindy.

Soudain, elles firent volte face de concert vers la porte entrouverte pour se retrouver face à une Nathalie échevelée et à moitié endormie, dans son peignoir à moitié ouvert.

- …. Elodie, fit-elle en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Les deux jeunes filles les plus lucides, se regardèrent avec perplexité.

- Eh bien… commença-t-elle au bout d'un instant…. J'aurais besoin de toi.

- De moi….. mais…. attend, il est quelle heure ? interrogea la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

- Cinq heurs et demi, répondit Cindy en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à son poigné.

- Tiens… Cindy, tu es là toi aussi, remarqua Nathalie pour la première fois…. Je n'avais pas fait attention…. Who, t'as pas rétréci ?

- Ecoute, reprit Elodie alors que Cindy grommelait contre la discrimination envers les personnes de petite taille, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'accompagnes.

- Mais où ça ? Surtout à une heure pareille…

- Voir mon frère.

Nathalie sembla se réveiller tout à fait.

- Ton frère, mais je croyais que tu ne savais pas où…

- Il est ici, assura la jeune femme, constatant que décidément la gent féminine membre de l'ordre ne bénéficiait pas du même traitement que les hommes en ce qui concernait la transmission des informations.

- A Poudlard ?

- Oui, et… il faudrait que j'aille le voir…. Seulement, je veux que tu sois présente, il…. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi depuis la mort de nos parents et… la dernière fois que je l'ai vu s'est révélée assez… sanglante. Alors, dans la mesure où tu le connais aussi, j'aurais aimé que tu…

- D'accord ! Attend cinq minutes que je m'habille et je te rejoins !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle leur claqua la porte au nez, laissant derrière elle, les deux filles interloquées.

En tendant un peu l'oreille, elles purent entendre chuchoter…. Pourquoi chuchotait-elle ?... Cette voix… grave…. Pas une voix féminine ! Et puis….. pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas laissées rentrer avec elle ? Le regard éloquent qu'échangèrent les deux amies, signifiait clairement qu'elles en avaient déduit la même chose.

Lorsque Nathalie réapparut, elle se hâta de refermer la porte, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs laissée que très étroitement ouverte, afin de permettre uniquement son passage…. Autre regard échangé entre les deux complices.

- Dis donc, voulut la taquiner Cindy, tu caches un cadavre dans ta chambre ou quoi ?

La jeune femme laissa échapper un toussotement étranglé, et se pencha pour vérifier si ses lacets étaient correctement attachés…. A n'en pas douter, elle cachait quelque chose… ou plutôt, quelqu'un…

- On y va ? On y va ? lança-t-elle d'un ton étrangement sec, en omettant de répondre à la question de la jeune fille et en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser leurs regards.

Personne n'ajouta rien, visiblement, elle ne voulait pas leur confier quoi que ce soit, et tout le monde reprit la marche vers le septième étage.

- Où le garde-t-on exactement ? interrogea Nathalie une fois que ses joues eurent repris leur teinte pâle caractéristique.

- Dans la salle sur demande.

- Effectivement, fit remarquer sa comparse, là au moins, personne ne risque de le trouver ! Elodie…. Elodie….

L'intéressée venait de rendre à nouveau, appuyée au coin d'un mur, des frissons glacés parcourant son dos.

- Elodie, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… je ne me sens pas très bien depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas normal, assura Cindy, c'est déjà la deuxième fois en vingt minutes.

- La troisième, rectifia-t-elle.

- Heark, grimaça Nathalie.

- Je te remercie Kourai, grinça-t-elle en levant vers son amie un regard humide.

- Tu crois que c'est le stress qui te donne ces nausées ? interrogea Cindy.

La jeune femme fit un bon, et son regard se braqua instantanément sur la plus jeune. L'emploi de ce mot venait de lui faire comprendre l'origine de ces vomissements.

- Elo… ça va, demanda Cindy, tu as une tête bizarre.

- Elle est enceinte, déclara Nathalie avec le même regard déboussolé que son amie.

Les yeux de la jeune femme dévièrent brusquement sur elle.

- C'est vrai ? demanda la cadette.

- Oh non, Elodie, fit son amie d'une voix implorante, ce n'est pas ça hein ?

- Si, se contenta-t-elle de répondre calmement.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ma pauvre ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Tu ne prends aucune précaution ? Mon Dieu, mais, tu sais quel âge tu as ?

Cette réplique provoqua comme un déclic qui décoinça son cerveau. Machinalement, elle porta une main protectrice à son ventre encore plat, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- N'en parle pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction Kourai, j'ai l'intention de le garder !

Cindy, elle, continuait de regarder alternativement les deux amies, bouche bée.

- Voyons ! Tu délires ma fille ! Tu as toujours détesté les enfants !

- Je veux le garder ! répondit-elle à nouveau à voix basse.

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Je sais que tu n'en veux pas ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu te forces ? C'est pour lui, c'est ça ? Ce vieux débris n'a jamais trouvé aucune femme qui veuille lui donner ce qu'il voulait, alors maintenant qu'il a une gamine dans son lit, il en profite !

La jeune femme sentit on sang bouillonner dans ses veines, mais parvint à conserver un timbre de voix serin.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Nathalie. La plupart des amis dans ces cas-là, se contentent de dire « félicitations » !

Alors qu'elle allait continuer sa progression dans le sombre couloir, son amie reprit :

- Tu penses que c'est ça que tes parents auraient voulu ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se figea, et fit volte face, le sang affluant abondamment à son visage. Elle avança d'un pas pressé vers Nathalie, et la plaqua brutalement au mur en la saisissant à la gorge avec violence.

- Parce que tu le sais toi, ce que voudraient mes parents ? Hein ? Tu le sais ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de démence effrayante.

- Ils auraient certainement honte de ce que tu es devenue ! cingla-t-elle, sans se démonter, en agrippant fermement la main qui enserrait sa gorge, l'étranglant à moitié.

Elle lâcha prise, et tourna les talons. (Punaise, wouah, c'est flippant les hormones d'une femme enceinte ! Pfiouuuu ! )

- Tu as probablement raison, dit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Néanmoins, tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des leçons de morale. Tu n'es pas passée par le quart de ce que j'ai dû vivre !

- Au moins depuis le temps, si quelqu'un le sait pas…

- Prend-le comme tu veux, il n'en reste pas moins que tu sais que j'ai raison !

- Je veux juste t'éviter de faire une énorme bêtise !

- Je suis grande ! Je sais demander de l'aide quand j'en ai besoin, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs, que je suis venue de voir à la base ! Si tu n'es pas capable de me l'accorder quand j'en ai réellement l'utilité, alors, va-t-en ! Je ne t'oblige à rien ! Mais en dehors de ça, ne t'immisce pas dans ma vie privée !... Et je ne m'immiscerai pas dans ta relation avec Lupin !

Son amie resta un moment immobile, comme paralysée par la réflexion.

- Mais, reprit-elle, c'est maintenant, que je dois savoir si je peux compter sur toi !

- Je continue de penser que…

- N'oublie pas que je n'ai jamais porté de jugement sur toi moi ! la coupa-t-elle. J'espère pouvoir en attendre autant de ta part. Pour aussi mal que je mène le reste de vie qui me reste, ça ne regarde que moi ! ……… Alors ? Tu m'accompagnes ? …… Oui……. Ou non ?

La jeune femme aux yeux verts parut lutter rudement contre les protestations de sa raison, puis…

- Je viens, finit-elle par répondre.

- Bien, dans ce cas…. Cindy, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? interrogea-t-elle.

La jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés, fit « non » de la tête. La jeune femme acquiesça à son tour.

- Allons-y ! intima-t-elle.

Septième étage. Elle s'arrête devant le mur de pierre et ferme les yeux. Elle expire un grand coup, essayant de chasser sa nausée.

- Monte-moi mon frère !

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle vit qu'une porte en bois verni venait de faire son apparition entre les vieilles pierres usées. Elle la fixa pendant quelques secondes, n'osant bouger, ses maux de ventre s'amplifiant. A à peine quelques mètres, de l'autre côté…

- Elodie, tu comptes rentrer ? interrogea timidement Cindy.

Pour toute réponse, elle exhala l'air de ses poumons une dernière fois, et déposa une main tremblante et moite sur la poignée argentée. De l'autre, elle frappa doucement trois timides petits coups, et entra.

Un lit blanc se tenait au coin de la pièce,… un fauteuil, un bureau, une chaise… c'était là tout l'ameublement dont on l'avait doté. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit. Son frère y était installé, assis, adossé au mur, en train de lire. Lorsqu'il la vit, il déposa son grimoire lentement à côté de lui, et se leva pour lui faire face, dans un calme sinistre qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il vint se placer un mètre devant elle…. Elle sentait ses mains s'humidifier de plus en plus, alors que son dos et sa tête passaient par toutes les températures ; de la plus basse à la plus torride en quelques secondes seulement. Elle était comme paralysée. Aucun son ne parvenait à s'extraire de sa gorge ; son gosier s'était soudainement asséché.

- Nathalie, fit-il en déviant la trajectoire de son regard sombre, tiens tiens, tu as toi aussi sacrifié ta famille pour rejoindre cette bande de dégénérés mentaux ?

- Bonjour, Mick. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Il faut que nous parlions, tenta Elodie d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

Lentement, les deux perles brunes et glacées se figèrent sur elle. Elle réprima un frisson. Il était évident que malgré son calme apparent, la colère bouillonnait en lui avec rage.

- Toi…. Comment oses-tu encore t'adresser à moi ?

Son estomac se serra de nouveau.

- Ecoute…

- ……… Hmmmm….. le culot ne t'étouffe pas, monstre ! Remarque, ça n'a jamais été le cas ! Je ne veux pas de tes justifications, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu as amené tes…… amies…… tu pense pouvoir m'amadouer… pfff…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, supplia-t-elle.

- LA FERME ! explosa-t-il finalement.

Elle sursauta, puis se figea de nouveau.

- NON ! cria-t-elle à son tour.

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre, même s'il ne voulait pas la croire, il fallait quand même qu'il sache.

- Tu vas m'écouter, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je ne cherche pas d'excuse à ce que je t'ai fait subir, je veux simplement que tu aies tous les éléments en main pour pouvoir juger plus impartialement….. Je n'ai pas tué nos parents, il m'aura fallu longtemps et l'intervention d'une personne chère pour le comprendre…

- Parce qu'il te reste encore des personnes chères toi ? Tu en as de la chance !

- …… Mais, j'ai fini par comprendre que ça n'était pas e ma faute ! insista-t-elle.

- Ca ne t'aura pas coûté trop cher de t'en convaincre n'est-ce pas ? Comment peux-tu avoir l'audace de proférer de telles paroles ? s'écria-t-il. Tu les as tués….. tu as tué papa et maman…… et pas seulement eux : nos tantes, nos oncles, nos cousins, nos grands-parents…. Ils sont tous morts à cause de ton égoïsme ! Tu aurais dû crever toi aussi, c'était le moins que tu puisses faire pour te racheter.

Elle sentit les commissures de ses lèvres trembler et ses yeux la brûler horriblement.

- Tu es un démon !

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME PARLER COMME CA !

- A QUI PARLES-TU DE DROIT ? s'égosilla-t-il. Il faut être humain pour en être titulaire. N'oublie pas ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'en as plus aucun quel qu'il soit ! Le fait que tu puisses respirer aujourd'hui encore est une insulte à la vie même !

- ….Je comprends… je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, toute ton amertume, et ta colère…. Ta douleur… tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert moi aussi ?

- Tu es la cause de ta propre souffrance, ce qui est triste, c'est que tu sois la cause de celle de tout le monde !

- Je suis ta sœur !

Une gifle retentit.

- Tu n'es plus rien… en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas de sœur, je n'en ai jamais eu. Tu salis la mémoire de nos parents.

- Tu es injuste ! fit-elle la voix tremblante de rage et de douleur, une main plaquée sur sa joue. J'étais si heureuse de te retrouver ! J'ai dû me salir les mains pour te garder en vie ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai dû faire ! cria-t-elle.

- Je sais de quelle sorte d'atrocités tu es capable !

- Non !

Elle le gifla à son tour.

- Tu te tais, et tu écoutes ! continua-t-elle du même ton, mais de plus en plus résolue à se faire entendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me culpabiliser, je le fais suffisamment bien toute seule ! Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé… et tu le sais ! Seulement, tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que tu n'aurais plus de coupable à qui en vouloir !

Cette fois, la violence de la gifle la fit vaciller… elle tomba. Cindy se précipita sur elle, lançant au jeune homme un regard mauvais. La jeune femme écarta doucement son amie d'un signe de la main, mais resta au sol. Lentement, elle redressa la tête et son regard rencontra celui e son frère… un regard douloureux, et sinistrement glacial.

- Tu te souviens grand frère ? dit-elle d'une voix douce. Le jour où tu m'avais offert cette bague ? J'étais si contente !... J'ai tant pleuré quand elle s'est brisée !

- Tu n'es plu ma sœur, cesse de m'appeler comme ça, cingla-t-il d'une colère froide.

- Et le jour où tu as eu ton accident de voiture… tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Tais-toi !

- Tu m'as dit qu'au moment où tu as cru mourir c'est vers moi que tes pensées se sont tournées, ….parce que j'étais la plus importante pour toi….

- LA FERME !

- Hhhhh….

Un violent coup de pied porté à l'estomac lui coupa net la respiration.

- Mon Dieu, le bébé, non ! s'écria Cindy en se ruant vers les frère et sœur.

Il fit volte face, et la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de parvenir jusqu'à son amie qu'elle se retrouva projetée contre la porte avec force. Une lueur rougeâtre provenant du centre de sa poitrine émanait de lui.

- Un bébé, répéta-t-il à voix basse, en dévisageant sa sœur tremblant sur le sol en se tenant fermement le ventre. Espèce de petite garce ! Ca ne t'as pas suffit de pourrir ton âme, il a fallu que tu fasses pareil avec ton corps ! Tu es répugnante !

Il asséna un nouveau coup dans son bas-ventre.

- Dis-moi, quel est le rebus qui a été témoin et acteur de ta dépravation, sale traînée ? Le rouquin ? Le binoclard ?... A moins que ça ne soit le vieil épouvantail….

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

- …… C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis dans le vrai ? Alors, comme ça, tu t'es faite engrosser par ce type ? …. Normal, il n'y a qu'un détraqué pour vouloir d'une fille qui veut encore s'envoyer el l'air quand elle a bousillé la vie de tant de gens ! …….. tss…. S'il y avait une justice, la foudre s'abattrait sur toi et ce salopard !

Il frappa de nouveau, provoquant un bruit sourd.

- Comment peux-tu seulement croire que tu es en droit d'engendrer la vie après toutes celles que tu as prises ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se figèrent… tout ça était ridicule !... Mais ses paroles sonnaient tellement juste !

Petit à petit, ses mains quittèrent son ventre… il voulait lui prendre cette vie pour compenser les autres, … qu'importe ! ……. A cet instant, elle voulait seulement mourir…

- Tu essayes de me culpabiliser ? interrogea-t-il rageusement, frappant pour la quatrième fois, les mains ensanglantées de sa sœur ne faisant plus obstacle à son enfant. Ca ne marchera pas. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui te vantes tant de si bien me connaître !

- Non, Mick, arrête ! s'écria Nathalie, dont le halo pourpre l'empêchait d'approcher. S'il te plait, c'est ta sœur !

- Ferme-là ! Tu ressentirais quoi toi, si ton frère avait été à l'origine du massacre de toute ta famille ?

- Je t'en prie, elle n'y est pour rien…. Elodie, par pitié, relève-toi ! Cindy, va chercher quelqu'un, vite !

La petite Gryffondor sortit à toute allure de la salle sur demande, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- S'il te plait Elodie, réagis ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire comme ça ! Je t'en supplie Mick, arrête ! Elle ne savait pas, c'est ta sœur…. Ton unique famille !

- Oui, et par sa faute ! reprit-il en la frappant de nouveau férocement dans le ventre.

- ARRETE, TU VAS FINIR PAR LA TUER !

- Et alors ? répondit-il impassible aux sanglots de la jeune femme. Elle a tué tous ceux, détruit tout ce à quoi je tenais ! Ca ne serait que justice, …qu'elle perde cette immonde chose qui viendrait au monde avec ses traits…. Elle qu'elle meure ensuite !

- NE DIS PAS CA ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne le penses pas !

- Ah tu crois ? se retourna-t-il brusquement vers elle, l'air soudain menaçant.

- Je te connais, fit-elle remarquer, je sais comment tu fonctionnes ! A quel point tu aimes ta sœur. Tu ne peux pas vouloir lui faire tout ce mal !

- TU NE SAIS RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! ALORS LA FERME !

Ce coup-là lui arracha un gémissement animal et une gerbe de sang jaillit de sa bouche.

- Hotohori, s'il te plait,…. Relève-toi !

La jeune femme remarqua le tremblement dans la voix lointaine de son amie et, en levant ses yeux embués vers elle, elle l'aperçut…. Son visage déformé par la peur et les cris qu'elle poussait désespérément pour essayer de la faire réagir…. Des larmes ruisselant sur son pâle faciès. Sa voix s'étouffa peu à peu…. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait très certainement pas réussi à se remettre sur ses jambes…. La douce et vive lumière qui les enveloppaient elle et son frère ainsi que les pleurs qui obstruaient ses yeux, flouaient complètement sa vue…. Autre coup……. Un cri aigu dont elle n'était pas l'auteur……., puis plus rien…..

FIN

Non, je rigole. Ouh, vous avez eu peur hein ? Non, bien sûr, la suite arrivera bientôt. A noter que mon chapitre était prêt depuis un bail, mais comme je publie en fonction du rythme des reviews….

Allez, bisous à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas, la petite casse violette !


	35. Chapter 35

Salut à tous, je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais plus faire de réponses au reviews désormais, j'ai reçu un mail des administrateurs du site, comme quoi ma fic serait retirée si je continuais, alors pardon d'avance. J'espère que votre assiduité n'en pâtira pas. Et pour ceux qui veulent des réponses à leurs questions, vous n'avez qu'à inscrire vos adresses mail lors de vos reviews dans la case prévue à cet effet, et me demander dans votre commentaire de vous ajouter à mes contacts. Allez, gros bisous, et qui m'aime m'écrive ! (… gros moment de solitude !)

Ah au fait, pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, non je n'ai pas abandonné l'autre fic mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je n'arrive plus ni à écrire ni à dessiner…

- Hmmm…..

Ses paupières se levèrent lourdement….. que s'était-il passé ? Sa tête la lançait horriblement…. Et cette douleur dans le bas ventre… Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux et se redresse vivement en portant une main à son ventre.

- Calme-toi, intervint une voix douce et paternelle à ses côtés.

- Professeur Dumbledore !... Qu'est-ce que….. qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Eh bien, …. Dans la mesure où t'amener à l'infirmerie ne serait pas très judicieux et où ton frère occupe la salle sur demande, il fallait bien trouver un endroit où te transporter, fit-il le regard rieur.

Elle, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire…. Elle avait mal….. et son frère…. Il l'avait encore rejetée,…. Il l'avait même battue. Ses yeux la brûlaient… ; il ne veut plus d'elle….. elle a mal, si mal….. c'est fini…. Il ne veut plus rien savoir, plus rien…. Elle sent une larme aussi chaude qu'un sentier de lave cheminer le long de sa joue.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, entend-t-elle à côté d'elle.

- Ah vraiment ? Vous croyez pouvoir sonder ce que je ressens ?

- Oh oui, j'en ai très certainement le pouvoir, reprit-il…. Mais il me suffit de te regarder maintenant pour me rendre compte de… l'ampleur des dégâts.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Contente de voir que ça vous amuse ! siffla-t-elle.

- Oh non, Elodie ! Non, crois-moi, te trouver dans un tel état lorsque ta camarade est venue me chercher, ne m'a pas le moins du monde amusé. J'aurais préféré que nous nous revoyions en de meilleures conditions.

- Et alors ? fit-elle agressive. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'intervenir !

- Oui, mais tes amies l'ont fait pour toi ! Ton amie Cindy pensait que tu allais te faire tuer.

- C'est ridicule…

- Vraiment ? Selon Miss Callaway et Miss Crow, tu te laissais battre, tu n'essayais même pas de te protéger, ni toi ni…. Te sens-tu coupable au point de le laisser maître de ta vie et de celle de ton enfant ?

Ses grands yeux sombres se figèrent, son cœur manqua un battement, non deux,… peut-être davantage… la tête lui tournait alors qu'une chaleur embarrassante envahissait ses entrailles. Comment….. pas Rogue quand même… non, certainement pas lui !

- Autant dire que tu n'es pas la seule concernée par ce qui pourrait t'arriver dorénavant.

- Vous, ne m'êtes pas ! vociféra-t-elle, essayant de passer outre la révélation.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je le suis au même titre que tes deux amies et que le professeur Rogue. Je ne comprends pas comment une personne aussi sensée que toi peut penser de telles absurdités !

- Sensée…. Ouais…

- Tu penses peut-être que la seule manière de te racheter auprès de ton frère serait de mourir. Pense aux autres personnes qui te sont chères ! Pense à lui, crois-tu qu'il n'en serait pas davantage atterré si tu venais à perdre la vie ?

- Oh non ! Il me l'a très clairement fait comprendre !

- Il est en colère, rétorqua le vieux sorcier. Il souffre…. Au-delà des mots… il culpabilise. Alors c'est bien plus facile pour lui de rejeter sur toi la cause de tous ses maux. Tu es son dernier raccord à la vie, la seule chose à laquelle, que ce soit par amour ou par la haine, il puisse encore se raccrocher !... Elodie, j'ai vu suffisamment d'hommes se détruire pour pouvoir te dire avec certitude que si tu meurs, il te suivra !

- …… Pfff…. Vous ne le connaissez pas !

- Visiblement, toi non plus.

- Arrêtez de me parler de mon frère ! trancha-t-elle ne voulant pas approfondir davantage un sujet encore trop douloureux. Je veux savoir pourquoi on m'a transportée ici précisément ! J'aurais pu aller chez Nathalie non !

- Je ne pense pas que ça ennuierait le professeur Rogue de te savoir ici, tu sais. D'ailleurs, il a été mis au courant de la situation, bien qu'il lui soit impossible de déserter son poste pour le moment.

- Tsss…. Et comment croyez-vous qu'il réagira lorsqu'il me verra ici ?

- Voyons, pas de faux semblants avec moi ! Tu sais très bien que…

- …. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe dans votre école, oui je sais ! termina-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Il esquissa un doux sourire.

- Exactement.

Un ange passa.

- Comment… comment pouvez-vous savoir que…. que j'attends un…, hasarda-t-elle, n'étant pas vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Tu oublies que je suis un mage puissant. Et sans vouloir être présomptueux je pense être capable de savoir qu'une jeune femme est enceinte au premier coup d'œil.

- Hmm…. Et il ne vous vient pas à l'esprit que ce pourrait être la progéniture de Voldemort. Et vous me laissez pénétrer ici ! Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit-il calmement. La première étant, comme tu le sais déjà, que mon pouvoir me permet de reconnaître l'aura de Voldemort en toi, or ce n'est pas le cas ! Et la seconde, c'est que jamais le professeur Rogue ne t'aurait permis de remettre les pieds à Poudlard s'il avait su que tu portais le descendant de Voldemort.

- Tsss… Rogue ne savait même pas que j'étais enceinte avant que je le lui dise !

- Justement, tu ne lui en aurais certainement pas fait part, s'il n'avait pas été directement concerné, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa vivement le regard, les yeux aciers la mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise. Il y eut un nouveau long moment de silence, pendant lequel elle se contenta de fixer sa main blessée, posée sur son ventre douloureux. Comment cet enfant avait-il pu survivre à un tel choc ?

- Je dois te prévenir, reprit-il, il est furieux.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander qui, ni pourquoi.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer… il ne devrait plus tarder.

…. Et elle n'allait certainement pas l'attendre tranquillement, couchée sur son lit, à patienter docilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à venir l'incendier.

Elle attendit que le vieux sorcier soit parti depuis cinq bonnes minutes, se rajusta un peu, puis après avoir vérifié par l'entrebâillement de la porte, si le couloir était désert, elle sortit silencieusement des appartements de son amant.

Faites que je ne tombe pas sur lui, faites que je ne tombe pas sur lui, faites que… merde !

- Tu essayes encore de te faire remarquer… demi-tour, tu retournes d'où tu viens !

Elle recula d'un pas, légèrement tremblante.

- Non, je…

Elle vit le regard d'onyx s'enflammer d'une lueur de pure haine et il franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

- Aahhh !

Il venait de tirer violemment sa tête en arrière en l'agrippant fermement par les cheveux.

- Tu as suffisamment fait parler de toi pour aujourd'hui, siffla-t-il en tirant un peu plus fort.

- Aahhh, lâche-moi !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la blâme, pas encore, pas lui, pas maintenant… laisse-moi !

- Laisse-moi ! gémit-elle d'une voix hachée, enfonçant ses ongles dans la main masculine.

- Inutile, cracha-t-il.

Sans lâcher sa prise, il marcha droit en direction de ses appartements. De retour dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant, il la repoussa violemment à l'intérieur. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, commença-t-elle en se redressant, mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé d'aller le voir. Rappelle-toi, je ne voulais pas le faire au départ !

- Alors c'est une vengeance personnelle ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce. C'est pour prendre ta revanche sur moi, pour me prouver ton mécontentement, que tu l'as laissé te tabasser ? Tu cherchais quoi exactement ? A me culpabiliser ?

- Certainement pas ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à faire une telle chose, se défendit-elle.

- Vraiment ? rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Alors explique-moi ! Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé attenter à la vie de ton propre enfant ? C aussi tu vas me dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé…

Le cœur de la jeune femme cognait violemment contre sa poitrine, sa voix resta prostrée dans sa gorge.

- Répond-moi ! cria-t-il la faisant sursauter.

- Je… je… non !

Elle sentait la boule douloureuse revenir dans sa gorge.

- Je…

- Tu as pensé à lui entant que monnaie d'échange… pour rembourser ta dette, pour te faire pardonner la mort de tes parents ? Je ne t'ai certainement pas envoyée là-bas, pour que tu te laisses tuer !

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! hurla-t-elle en griffant ses propres tempes. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…. laisse-moi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste !

- TAIS-TOI !

- Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu n'es plus la seule concernée par les décisions que tu prends désormais… enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne sais rien… TU NE SAIS RIEN !

Pourquoi personne ne voulait-il comprendre ? Elle, elle était égoïste ? Comment pouvait-on lui cracher ça à la figure ? Egoïste pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle voulait racheter ses fautes auprès de son frère ? Parce qu'elle était prête à sacrifier son enfant pour ça ? Et puis ? Personne ne se rendait compte à quel point il lui en coûtait à elle, personne ne se souciait de ce qu'elle, pouvait bien ressentir. Prendre le risque de perdre le peu de choses qu'elle était parvenue à reconstruire… son amant…. Son enfant…. Pour la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde…. T qui avait définitivement décidé de tirer un trait sur elle,… qui désirait plus que tout, sa perte…. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer… pourquoi personne ne voulait-il comprendre sa douleur ? Sa tête tournait dangereusement,…. Sa vue commençait à se troubler… elle avait mal… ça lui déchirait la poitrine…. Le ventre…

- Regarde-toi ! … on dirait une hystérique ! siffla-t-il en la jaugeant avec mépris.

- Fiche-moi…. La paix !

- Tsss…. Tu es pathétique ! Tu es restée une véritable gamine….. en définitive, tu es la même fillette qu'il y a trois ans !

- Ca ne dérange pas la vieille chauve-souris de se l'envoyer la fillette ! fit-elle remarquer.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Tu te crois peut-être blessante… tu es seulement d'une vulgarité affligeante Merson !

Son cœur manqua un battement… entendre son nom de famille si froidement dans sa bouche… elle sentit la boule resserrer davantage sa gorge. Ses entrailles étaient en ébullition ; tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! Surtout toi !

- Tais-toi ! trembla-t-elle.

- Tu es pitoyable ! dit-il d'une voix atrocement calme.

Elle laissa alors sa fureur diriger violemment son bras vers le visage de son amant. Il attrapa sa main au vol d'une poigne de fer. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs, il semblait presque étonné qu'elle ait pu penser le gifler… d'ailleurs, elle aussi était horrifiée… et alors ? Lui, ne s'était jamais retenu de la frapper…. Mais les rares fois où le cas s'était présenté, c'était qu'elle était sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise…. Quand elle avait failli perdre la vie ; torturée par les mangemorts, lorsqu'elle s'était introduite dans sa réserve privée pour s'emparer du poison qui devait mettre un terme à son supplice depuis la mort de ses parents….. elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'il l'ait déjà eu fait uniquement parce qu'elle aurait bafoué son ego. Elle se dégoûtait de voir à quel point il avait raison sur son compte : elle restait indéfiniment puérile ; une « gamine sans cervelle » comme il se plaisait à la railler… et elle le haïrait toujours pour ça.

- Tu es irrécupérable ! déclara-t-il en lâchant d'un geste rageur la main de la jeune femme.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, un air de profond dégoût peint sur le visage.

- NON !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi… ni ce qui lui avait pris… ni pourquoi elle avait bondi pour le retenir. Elle le détestait…oh oui, elle le détestait, ça c'était clair ! …… Mais elle l'aimait à en crever !

Mais il n'attend pas, il se dégage d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule et claque la porte dans son dos.

Elle reste là, désorientée, elle a mal, si mal…. Sa douleur physique se mêlant à celle d'un esprit trop torturé… Dumbledore ne comprenait vraiment rien… il avait tort, ils avaient tous tort. La seule chose qui le préoccupait c'était sa descendance.

- ESPECE DE SALAUD !

Que fallait-il donc qu'elle fasse ? Elle se laissa mollement tomber sur le sol de la pièce.

Elle resta là un long moment à se vider lentement de son chagrin. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder… elle cherchait le mot…. Ce mot qui qualifiait mieux que les autres l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait…. « marre » ; elle en avait marre de tout ça, elle se sentait tellement lasse, tellement fatiguée, si vidée…. Comme si elle avait vécu des centaines d'années….

A la mort de ses parents, elle avait cru pouvoir tenir bon, elle l'avait réellement cru,… mais tout allait de mal en pis depuis…. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux tout laisser tomber… elle n'apportait que le malheur à son entourage, et la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde préférait vivre dans un monde duquel elle serait absente… non, vraiment, ça ne valait pas le coup…. Seulement, il y avait cette promesse ce serment, qu'elle s'était juré de tenir…. Ne jamais redevenir faible au point de ne trouver refuge que dans la mort. Car elle savait, Voldemort la transcendait, et de loin… si elle ne savait pas résister à l'appel séduisant du repos éternel, elle ne saurait pas le faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ca, elle l'avait intégré le jour même où elle était entrée sous ses ordres… or, elle devait le détruire à tout prix, qu'importe ce qui lui en coûterait… l'anéantissement de cet être abject devenait une obsession un peu plus chaque jour. C'est lui qui avait transformé le rêve que constituait son entrée dans le monde magique, en un carnage atroce de sa propre vie : un affreux cauchemar dont elle était sûre de ne jamais se réveiller… Elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir, elle se devait de résister jusqu'à ce que ce monstre soit enfin détruit.

- Aaaah !

Une crampe ventrale atroce venait de la scier en deux. Elle porta la main à son bas ventre et une douleur fulgurante traversa tout son être. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?... elle mit du temps à comprendre… que c'était la souffrance de son enfant sui s'exprimait à travers ces maux insupportables. Elle prit alors conscience de l'abomination qu'elle avait faite endurer à cette petite créature innocente qui flottait depuis peu en elle. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elle réalisa à quel point ce qu'elle avait à perdre était important. Si l'on accordait le pardon à la mesure de la souffrance endurées par les individus, même elle estimait avoir droit à un avenir ; un futur moins chaotique que celui qui se profilait si elle continuait à agir de la sorte. Elle perdrait… tout.

Pour l'instant, elle devait croire en les paroles de Dumbledore, à défaut d'être empruntes de véracité, elles avaient au moins la qualité d'être plus réconfortantes. Et puis le vieux sorcier, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, ne commettait que de rares erreurs… toutefois proportionnelles à sa suprême puissance… marmonna une petite voix acide dans sa conscience, se remémorant le funeste sort de sa famille…

- Cindy ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Pourquoi ? Tu la cherches ? interrogea Nathalie.

- Oui, je… je voulais la remercier pour hier… et toi aussi Kouraï, tu sais, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour moi ! Toi aussi je voulais te dire merci de m'avoir aidée.

- Tu parles, je n'ai pas été d'un grand secours ! murmura la jeune femme désabusée.

- Au contraire, lui assura Elodie, c'est grâce à ce genre de manifestations d'affection que je me rends compte que ça vaut toujours la peine de vivre… Je t'aime… vraiment beaucoup… tu es ma première véritable amie, et rien que le fait que tu sois ici-même, représente déjà beaucoup pour moi.

- Oh… fit la jeune fille gênée…. Arrête Hoto, tu m'embarrasses !

Elles esquissèrent un timide sourire. Elle avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver au lycée, lors de réconciliations après de stupides disputes de collégiennes.

- Allez, arrête ! Viens on va…

- Merson !

Son nom avait claqué dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. La voix douceâtre raisonnait dans ses oreilles comme un échos. Elle se retourna lentement, le temps de se composer un masque de froide indifférence. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, la façade se fissura.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

- Dumbledore veut vous voir… et… lui aussi !

Sur l'épaule de Rogue, se tenait droit et majestueux : Saizo ! Si elle ne l'avait pas vu elle-même, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

- Que fait-il ici… sur… votre épaule…demanda-t-elle en essayant de regagner son sérieux.

Connaissant les deux personnages, l'apparition lui semblait cocasse au plus haut point. Elle hasarda un regard vers Nathalie, et la vit ; tête baissée, une main plaquée sur la bouche. L'effet comédie engendré par l'expression d'incommodité qu'affichait Rogue vis-à-vis de cet étranger qui avait l'outrecuidance de se poser sur lui avec une telle désinvolture, était visiblement passé dans l'air, et son amie peinait à retenir de petits gloussements moqueurs.

Elle pensa avec un sourire intérieur, qu'en fait, hormis elle, personne n'avait le droit d'apposer ses mains sur lui… et encore, elle se rappelait la bataille qu'elle avait dû mener pour………. Mais quelle obsédée ! Saizo était là, perché sur son sinistre perchoir, il devait se passer quelque chose de grave, et elle, à quoi elle pensait !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à son amant en tâchant de maîtriser au maximum la tonalité de sa voix.

- Il semblerait que votre animal, si bien domestiqué, ait trouvé seul le moyen de venir jusqu'ici ! Aussi si vous ne vous hâtez pas de le faire descendre, je ne réponds plus de rien !

C'est vrai, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il connaissait lui aussi la véritable identité du Lunalumoris. Elle veillerait à tirer tout ça au clair, pour l'heure…

- Saizo ! appela-t-elle, son avant-bras tendu vers le sorcier en robes noires.

Le sombre volatile quitta son perchoir et vint délicatement se poser sur le membre de la jeune femme.

- Bien, alors, allons-y professeur ! lança-t-elle sur le ton de la provocation !

- Suivez-moi… Merson ! renvoya-t-il en lui lançant un regard sournois.

Elle se raidit ; elle ne supportait pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi, et il le savait bien.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les invite à rentrer dans son bureau. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Saizo quitta sa maîtresse et alla se poser sur le perchoir aux côtés de Fumseck. Le phénix mécontent, émit un piaillement d'indignation, mais le hibou ne daigna pas imposer son royal plumage ailleurs. Il fixait attentivement sa « maîtresse ».

- J'avais espéré davantage d'implication de ta part, commença le vieux sorcier sur un ton de reproches.

A toutes mes muses inspiratrices: REVIEWS! -  



	36. Chapter 36

Bon, alors y'a pas à tortiller, comme j'aime vraiment pas laisser mes lecteurs sans réponse, c'est pas cool, je vais continuer les RAR même si elles seront moins évasives, beaucoup moins même, parce que… c'est que je risque des emmerdes moi !

**RAR : **

**Aulandra17: Merci** beaucoup pour tes compliments, et tes quatre reviews pour cet unique chapitre ! Je voudrais bien t'écrire par mail moi, mais je n'ai pas ton adresse, alors je t'ai envoyé un message sur ton profil ! Snif !

**Malicia-Sirkis :** Ah ma chouchounette ! Toujours les trois quarts de la review à côté de l'histoire, je t'adore aussi pour ça. Alors on t'a gâtée le 14 ? T'as reçu ma carte ? BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA CHERIE ! Il me tarde de lire tes prochains chapitres ! Bisou !

**Jersey : **Merci ma chérie, Kissou !

**Mirliton : **Tu as parfaitement, la totalité de l'histoire est entièrement basée sur cet équilibre précaire entre eux, je ne me voyais pas les laisser tranquilles de si tôt. Et j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer, car comme tu l'as dit, tout dépend de ce que je leur réserve pour la suite ! Je vois que tu restes aux aguets, c'est génial que tu aies tous ces points de l'histoire encore en tête, ça va aider pour plus tard. Et puis moi ça me fait plaisir, ça prouve que tu as réussi à te prendre dans mon histoire, c'est génial ! Je te fais de gros bisous et reste sur tes gardes petit padawan !

**Tweety : **Wouah, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tes paroles m'ont fait plaisir ! C'est hyper agréable d'avoir une lectrice aussi fidèle et enthousiaste, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! C'est vraiment émouvant de lire des reviews comme ça, c'est fou ! Encore merci, et t'inquiète, ta review est peut-être pas très critique, n'empêche que ce sont celles qui donnent le plus de motivation pour continuer ! Kissou !

**Cindy : **Alors là je vais certainement paraître impolie, mais j'arrive pas à savoir…. C'est ma Cindy de moi, ma petite chieuse d'ancienne voisine aux yeux bleus ou bien est-ce une autre Cindy ? En tout cas, ton commentaire est super sympa, merci beaucoup ma chérie ! Adorable !

**Amyleed : J'adore** ton enthousiasme, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! Bisou.

**Celecia : **Toujours dans la sobriété, c'est ce qui fait le charme de tes reviews, que je me régale chaque fois de lire. Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre ! Bisou !

**La Reine de l'univers : **Merci à toi mon sublimissime amour d'avoir daigné poser ton auguste pied sur ce site enchanté ! Oui, vacances tristement écourtées n'est-ce pas ma très chère amie ? Moi je dis, retour à Hossegor cet été Tome 4 ; la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle piquée au vif, sans comprendre pourquoi ce vieil olibrius l'agressait de prime abord. Je peux savoir ce qu'on a encore à me reprocher !

Elle commençait à être sérieusement fatiguée de toujours se faire disputer comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté les bancs de l'école.

- Vois-tu, notre ami ici présent, continua-t-il en désignant Saizo d'un signe de la main, t'a confié une mission… ou plus exactement… il a demandé à une amie de lui rendre un service…

- Et c'est ce qui vous autorise à me parler sur ce ton ? Vous ne vous adressiez pourtant pas à moi de cette manière il n'y a pas si longtemps !

- Je te prierais de ne pas m'interrompre, coupa le vieux sorcier d'une voix résolument calme mais néanmoins tranchante. Pour une alliance qui nous serait bénéfique à tous, Saizo a requis ton aide… il t'a demandé de te montrer attentive à ses appels. Or, tu n'as pas fait montre d'une réelle écoute.

- Comment, mais… ça fait seulement deux jours que…

- Oui, mais durant ce court laps de temps, tu es passée à côté de la plus belle occasion de venir en aide à ton ami, qui pouvait t'être offerte. Il a tenté, vainement tenté, d'entrer en contact avec ton esprit, mais il semblerait que tu n'aies pas réussi à détacher suffisamment longtemps ton esprit de tes propres préoccupations.

- C'est tout de même un peu fort ! s'écria la jeune femme. J'…

- Il s'est tourné vers moi, la coupa Dumbledore.

Elle le fixa ; interdite.

- Sais-tu quelle place pourrait jouer Nagini dans cette affaire ? enchaîna-t-il. Ce serpent le suit comme son ombre, c'est son âme damnée… il y a une raison à cela.

- Oui, je sais, on m'a expliqué ! répondit-elle froidement. (En même temps, on la voit mal justifier le fait qu'elle avait la tête légèrement ailleurs la nuit passée… -)

- Cette nuit, Voldemort l'a envoyé hors du repaire. Nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi, se hâta-t-il de rajouter, coupant court à la question qu'allait poser la jeune sorcière. Sa présence dans le village de Pré Au Lard ; si près de l'école, bien que suspecte, nous a considérablement simplifié la tâche. Mais… il se rendra bientôt compte de sa disparition…

Après son « entretien » de la veille avec le Lord, elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il l'avait envoyé faire dans le petit village. Le vieux mage tira du tiroir de son bureau, un petit flacon en cristal à la forme fuselée, auréolé d'argent. Un liquide épais et presque noir reposait à l'intérieur……….. du sang ! réalisa-t-elle. Ils avaient tué Nagini.

Elle s'efforça de paraître détachée.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il n'y a plus de problème ! Pourquoi ne pas procéder au rituel qui doit briser le sceau dans ce cas ?

- Ca a déjà été fait. Répondit-il.

La jeune sorcière réprima un sursaut en voyant son compagnon ailé prendre forme humaine. Dumbledore se leva de son haut fauteuil, et d'un mouvement gracieux, déposa sur les épaules du Lunalumoris une longue robe bleue nuit brodée de fils d'or.

- Merci, dit-il au vieux sorcier sans quitter sa « maîtresse » des yeux.

Les grandes prunelles d'or semblaient chargées de déception. Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings sur ses genoux…. Décidément, aujourd'hui……….. elle fut secouée d'un rire nerveux.

- Finalement, encore un domaine dans lequel j'ai échoué, marmonna-t-elle, je ne les compte plus…. Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que je ne découvre jamais la magie !

Elle posa son regard sur l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs…. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su l'aider. Il n'avait pas pu compter sur elle, alors qu'elle le lui avait promis….. tssss….. comme pour son frère…. Elle n'était en réalité qu'un poids mort…. Elle les mettait tous en danger, mais rien n'avait changé ; elle n'était toujours pas capable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Non tu te trompes, retentit une voix douce et grave à ses côtés.

- Saizo…

- Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, dit-il en passant derrière sa chaise, enlaçant ses épaules. Je ne t'en veux pas. Compte tenu des circonstances, je peux comprendre…… l'importance de tes soucis. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai perdu la confiance que j'ai placée en toi.

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et chuchota tout près de son oreille :

- J'ai vu la franchise de ton cœur, je sais que tu te bats avec franchise et sans arrière pensée. Tu voulais sincèrement m'aider, je l'ai compris…

- Pardon, souffla-t-elle. Pardon….. je t'avais promis….. pardon…..

- Oui, murmura-t-il….. et puis….., reprit-il en se redressant, braquant ses yeux flamboyants sur Rogue, tu n'es pas directement coupable de cet échec, ce n'est pas toi en premier lieu, à qui revient le blâme !

La jeune fille dévia ses pupilles vers son amant qui semblait vouloir transpercer la tête de Saizo tant ses yeux reflétaient de haine.

- Je crois qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de nous faire un récit détaillé de vos arguments nocturnes Saizo, lança Dumbledore la voix sérieuse mais le regard pétillant.

- Non…. ce n'est pas directement ce dont je voulais parler, dit-il sans lâcher le maître des potions du regard. Nous nous sommes mal compris.

- Eh bien si tu es incapable de te faire comprendre Lunalumoris, tu ferais peut-être mieux de regagner ton perchoir avant de dire une ânerie que tu pourrais regretter, persifla le sombre professeur.

- Tu ne m'intimides pas sorcier, répondit aussitôt l'hybride une lueur de défis dans le regard. Méfie-toi ! Je sais ce que tu es.

- Tiens donc ! lança Rogue en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et esquissant un rictus méprisant. Je suppose, si tu as l'audace de blasphémer sur un ton si condescendant, que tu es sûr de toi ! Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas ! Délivre-nous un scoop digne d'une première page de la Gazette du Sorcier…… fais-moi rire Lunalumoris : qui suis-je ?

- Tu es le jouet de Lord Voldemort….. Ne te méprend pas sorcier ; je n'ai pas dit « qui » mais « quoi »…. Ton cœur corrompu ne recèle plus aucune once de pureté ou de sincérité.

- Epatant ! ironisa le sorcier. Vraiment épatant ! Crois-tu apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un dans cette pièce par tes paroles ? Penses-tu qu'ils n'en savent rien ?

- ……… Non, affirma Saizo. Ils ne savent pas. Pas comme je sais……… Ce sont les mages de ton espèce qui ont terrassé les miens, les sorciers au coeur ravagé par la haine et l'avidité de puissance…

- Tu essaies de me mettre sur le dos le génocide d'une bande de parasites ? fit Rogue avec sarcasme.

- Ca suffit ! s'éleva la voix de Dumbledore.

Le regard contrarié, il se leva de son fauteuil.

- Je crois, mon cher Saizo, que ce que vous cherchez à provoquer est vain. Je crois que le cœur des hommes peut changer.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça…

- Et de quoi d'autre ? Vous ne connaissez pas Severus Rogue comme je le connais. Je pense que vos remarques sont un peu…. Prématurées, dit-il.

La jeune fille remarqua l'erreur dans les termes employés par le vieux sorcier ; les doutes de Saizo n'étaient pas prématurés mais dépassés bien sûr. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le directeur de cette prestigieuse école, troublé au point de se tromper dans le choix de son vocabulaire. Il savait à quel point l'union au sein du groupe était vitale. Maintenant plus que jamais ! Et elle devinait aisément à quel point les doutes de Saizo devaient le déconcerter.

Finalement, le maître des potions tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il lança à la jeune femme :

- Je t'attends à l'entrée du repaire. Ne tarde pas ! Ce soir, tu ne dois pas être en retard, c'est la cérémonie d'intégration de Rohen.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, elle se retourna vers les deux hommes restants.

- Pardon, mais je dois y aller, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant.

- Attend, l'interpella Saizo………… je sais que tu lui as demandé comment parvenir à récolter ce sang toi-même hier soir.

- Je sais…… tu y étais……, dit-elle en rougissant fortement.

- Oui……. Il savait très bien où se trouverait le serpent cette nuit…. Mais il ne t'en a rien dit.

- Comment ?

- Oui, reprit Dumbledore, je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que tu prennes de risques vu…… les circonstances.

- On peut le voir comme ça, coupa le Lunalumoris, mais…..

- Mais quoi ? les pressa la sorcière.

- Elodie, je sais lire le cœur des êtres humains….. et je n'ai plus accès au sien.

- Et alors ? fit-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu m'as toujours dit que son âme t'était difficile d'accès, non ?

- Oui, mais jamais à ce point. Il a érigé une barrière à mon encontre.

- Vu vos relations, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

- Il y a quelque chose en lui qu'il refuse que je voie.

- Le professeur Rogue a toujours été ainsi mon cher ami, fit pertinemment remarquer Dumbledore.

L'homme à la longue chevelure d'ébène lança une œillade d'une froideur extrême par-dessus son épaule, au vieil homme. Puis, reposant ses prunelles dorées sur la jeune femme, il ajouta :

- Sois prudente ! Méfie-toi de cet homme !

- Tu sais, dit-elle d'un ton calme avec un sourire doux, je me suis méfiée de Severus Rogue pendant deux ans, et je me suis rendue compte que tout ce temps-là, il me protégeait et veillait secrètement sur moi….

- …. Il te cache quelque chose.

- ….. peut-être bien….. je sais…… mais ses intentions vis-à-vis de moi sont honnêtes, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Elle se redressa, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main sur la poignée, elle lança :

- Je l'aime Saizo ! J'ai mis du temps à comprendre à quel point ! Tant que nous serons en vie, je ne laisserai rien se mettre entre nous… jamais…. Pas même toi et tes soupçons. (sa voix avait pris un timbre métallique en prononçant ces paroles). J'ai mis trop de temps à me reconstruire, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle aperçut Rogue presque aussitôt après avoir transplané devant le repaire, comme ils l'aveint convenu plus tôt. Elle se précipita vers lui. Son regard glacial la stoppa net dans son élan.

- Tu as mis du temps ! persifla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que le Lunalumoris a bien pu te raconter comme ineptie qui t'ait retenue si longtemps ?

- Rien susceptible de t'intéresser, cassa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur à son tour, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

C'était le crépuscule, le soleil se voilait peu à peu derrière l'épaisse et inquiétante forêt noire, laissant filtrer quelques rayons rouges sang. (Hum, la forêt noire !)

- Depuis quand sais-tu que Rohen doit faire cette cérémonie ?

- Depuis toujours. Tu es mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir que personne n'y échappe ! fit-il sarcastique.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine, alors que le souvenir de la fillette suppliante se refaisait vivace dans sa mémoire…. L'initiation au meurtre….. une lame chauffée à blanc perfora son estomac.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit-elle remarquer tout en continuant sa progression dans le couloir. La date……… tu la connais depuis quand ?

- Pas mal, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Et comment se fait-il que ça se fasse ici ? En règle générale, l'épreuve se déroule sur le terrain. Comme pour un test d'aptitude….

- Pas cette fois ! La chasse aux mangemorts lancée par les partisans de Dumbledore est trop intensive pour prendre le risque de faire prendre les jeunes initiés.

- Et Dumbledore est au courant qu'une personne innocente va se faire tuer ? Et qu'on va y assister sans bouger ?

- Oui, il a dit de ne pas intervenir.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle. J'ai du mal à croire que Dumbledore laisse faire une chose pareille sans rien tenter !

- Nous avons une couverture à ne pas trahir.

- Et puis, s'énerva-t-elle. On devrait sacrifier une vie innocente pour protéger une couverture ? Dumbledore sait que chaque vie et unique et précieuse !

Elle le trouvait vraiment détestable ! Comment pouvait-il rester si stoïque en proférant des paroles si détachées et vides de tout sentiment humain ?

- Hm… ne prononce pas de telles phrases. Tu n'en connais pas le sens…… Nous sommes en guerre ; Dumbledore sait que de cette couverture, dépend la survie de dizaines d'autres personnes. Il faut faire des sacrifices !

- Et toi, ne lui prête pas ce genre de propos ! Tu oublies que c'est l'homme qui a préféré préserver la vie d'un unique garçon au détriment de tous les miens ! Moi je n'oublie pas !

- Peut-être que c'était une question de priorité non ? fit-il méchamment remarquer. Parfois, le sacrifice du plus grand nombre est nécessaire.

- Tais-toi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Ne me parle pas d'utilité générale ! Je n'ai pas oublié… si je me bats à vos côtés, ce n'est pas pour défendre une cause, je n'ai pas pardonné à Dumbledore, pas plus qu'à toi…. Seulement, je n'ai pas le choix. Sa morale et son éthique me laissent de marbre. Je me bats parce que j'y ai un intérêt… si je le perds, je raccroche !

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable….. un ange passa.

- Je sais, dit-il finalement.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, aucun des deux ne cillant devant l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas perdre cette raison de me battre, ce serait encore une fois perdre ma raison de vivre !

Il reprit sa route, mais elle ne le suivit pas.

- A ce titre, continua-t-elle d'un ton résolu, je voudrais…. Que tu m'enseignes les sortilèges impardonnables !

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Elle gardait son regard braqué sur le dos du mangemort quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, alors elle continua.

- Tu dois pouvoir faire ça non ?

- Tu les connais déjà non ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Oui, je connais les incantations, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. J'ai beau essayer…

- Pff…. Nous avons encore du temps avant lé début de la cérémonie…….. Viens !

Elle le suivit jusqu'à ses propres appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il daigna enfin lui faire face.

- Pourquoi soudainement maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau ! J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à les pratiquer. Mais, il faut un cobaye pour ça… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a toujours refusé, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu espère sérieusement que je vais rester devant ton inexpérience et ta baguette en attendant que tu daignes réussir un sort ? Et désarmé de surcroît ?... Je te savais stupide, mais là, tu bats tous les records d'imbécillité !

- Si tu es tellement persuadé que je ne réussirai pas, pourquoi me refuser ce service ?

Un long silence durant lequel il lui lançait une œillade assassine s'ensuivit.

- Soit ! dit-il d'un ton sec. Prend ta baguette !

- C'est… c'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ?

- Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis ! Bien, fit-il quand elle se fut mise en position, maintenant, lance-moi le Doloris !

- Là, comme ça ?

- Ca ne marchera pas de toute façon ! assura-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Endoloris ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Endoloris ! réitéra-t-elle plus fermement.

Toujours rien…, elle commençait à trépigner alors qu'il haussait un sourcil d'un air narquois.

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas envie que ça fonctionne ! répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Du moins, pas vraiment. Tu n'as pas envie que ton Doloris me fasse du mal. Moi plus que quiconque n'ai rien à craindre de tes sortilèges impardonnables. Pour qu'un de ces sorts soit efficace, il faut vraiment vouloir la destruction de l'autre…. Y obtenir une satisfaction conséquente. Tu ne parviendras jamais à les lancer,…… ce n'est pas dans tes gènes ! Ni sur moi, ni sur quiconque !

- Hhhh…. Tu me connais bien mal, s'offusqua-t-elle, si tu penses que je suis un Caliméro qui n'est en mesure de vouloir détruire personne ! Pour quoi me prends-tu au juste dis-moi ! Tu es bien vaniteux si tu crois avoir à craindre mes sortilèges moins que les autres !

- Je crois surtout que tu te fourvoies, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Il n'y a que toi qui te considères comme une créature à placer sous haute surveillance…. Même une muselière serait superflue tant tes morsures seraient superficielles…… Plus sérieusement, tu as une bien mauvaise connaissance de toi !

Il franchit la porte.

- Dépêche-toi ! Ca va commencer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Voilà les amis ! Le chapitre 37 ne devrait pas tarder, j'arrête pas d'avancer dans l'écriture du manuscrit, je vois déjà comment je vais tourner la fin plus ou moins.

Une petite review pour la route ? Ca me ferait plaisir.

Bisous à tous, à très bientôt !


	37. Chapter 37

Pour ceux qui connaissent soit le Japonais, soit « Blue Seed », vous comprendrez avant de lire ce chapitre, si je vous dis, qu'il pourrait s'intituler « Hitobashira Girl » !

Un petit NB pour tous ceux qui se contentent de lire. J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance comme l'été dernier, et oui, j'ai le temps maintenant -, or comme vous le savez, je publie au rythme des reviews… à méditer m'sieurs dames !

**RAR : **

**Ewira : **C'est vrai que Rogue ne manque pas d'un certain orgueil… oui bon, de la vanité d'accord ! - Mais on l'aime quand même… enfin, le temps que ça durera…

**Malicia Sirkis : **Aie, c'est dur les panes d'inspiration. Merci de t'être fait du souci c'est chou de ta part, et merci beaucoup pour ta review encore complètement out, je l'avoue !

**Aulandra17 : **Roh, toi alors, t'es vraiment THE MOST en matière de lectrice ! Ca fait plaisir vraiment, de voir un tel enthousiasme, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Bisou et encore merci pour ta géniale review !

**Malorie : **Merci beaucoup d'essayer de mobiliser mes lecteurs fantômes, c'est adorable ma Lilie. Hein que je suis ta lionne préférée ! Mdr ! Allez, je te fais des gros bisous à toi aussi, et vivement qu'on se revoie !

**Jersey : **Merci beaucoup ma puce pour ta gentille review. En fait si, je pense que les risques sont assez élevés si je continue les RAR, mais que veux-tu ? La plupart des lecteurs ne se manifestent que si on leur adresse un petit mot. Del Naja a déjà reçu un avertissement pour ses RAR, alors je flippe un peu. T'inquiète, tu les auras les réponses à tes questions, mais sois patiente !

**Sailor Océan : **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, j'ai noté ton adresse MSN dans mes contacts, j'espère pouvoir discuter avec toi bientôt.

**Malorie : **Coucou ma puce. Oui, c'est vraiment le qualificatif qui convient pour cet abominable Atchoum ! C'est vrai que Rogue parait très sûr de lui, mais après tout, il n'a pas perdu sa nature de Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, c'est Rogue…

**oOoOoOoOo **

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la dite salle, celle-là même où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie d'initiation de Mélinda Rohen. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme voyait cette pièce, bien qu'elle occupât les lieux depuis de nombreux mois.

L'endroit était immense, presque autant que la salle à manger de Poudlard, songea-t-elle. Et comme cette dernière, dans le fond, se tenait une sorte d'estrade à laquelle menaient quatre marches de pierre brute. Contre le mur du fond, quelqu'un était enchaîné, la tête reposant sur la poitrine. Elle plissa les yeux… c'était certainement la personne destinée à être sacrifiée. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut le blason sur la cape de ce qui avait l'air d'être une fillette inconsciente.

- Tu étais au courant que ce serait un élève de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse à Rogue ; debout à ses côtés.

- Non, siffla-t-il lui aussi les yeux rivés sur la petite silhouette immobile. Quoi qu'il en soit, fit-il sarcastique, leurs pratiques ne changent pas… ils choisissent toujours des enfants…. Cela dit, je suis curieux de savoir comment elle s'y est prise pour la faire sortir aussi facilement de l'école !

Elle le dévisagea brusquement.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi impassible ? maugréa-t-elle. Un de tes élèves est sur le point de se faire massacrer sous tes yeux, et toi tu es « curieux » ! Je sais bien que tu ne portes aucune sorte d'affection à tes élèves, mais de là à te montrer si insensible…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer, lança-t-il froidement alors que des regards soupçonneux se tournaient vers eux. Viens ! intima-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet, la traînant à sa suite avec brusquerie. Je veux voir qui c'est, approchons-nous !

- J'aime autant pas, protesta-t-elle.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Grâce à lui, ils étaient à présent aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle ; elle ne l'en remerciait pas. Elle lui lança un furtif coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'il fixait attentivement la fillette, comme s'il essayait de l'analyser avec minutie, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, mâchoire crispée. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle ; elle n'avait jamais vu autant de mangemorts de toute sa vie, ils étaient sûrement tous présents ; plusieurs centaines compressés comme des sardines dans une boîte. Elle nota qu'aucun d'eux n'était masqué… sans doute devaient-ils se présenter à visage découvert lors de ce genre de cérémonies… elle n'en savait rien, elle n'avait pas eu droit à un tel comité lors de son intégration, et le Lord noir prenait un soin tout particulier à la tenir à l'écart de toute réunion la première année. C'était rare d'avoir l'occasion de contempler les visages de chaque partisan de Voldemort. Certains avaient des traits vraiment effrayants… d'autres ressemblaient vaguement à des bouchers contraints à une retraite anticipée pour avoir découpé le client… Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec tant de mages noirs derrière elle. Cela ne devait pas passer inaperçu pour u œil expérimenté car son amant la rappela à l'ordre :

- Calme-toi ! Et cesse de regarder autour de toi comme une gamine de cinq ans qui n'a jamais rien vu de sa vie !

Elle le fusilla dur regard et se replaça dans le bon sens.

Soudain, le silence se fit et elle vit tous les regards converger vers les deux silhouettes vêtues de noir qui venaient de faire leur entrée par la double porte derrière eux. Mélinda Rohen précédait Lord Voldemort qui gardait sur son épaule une main paternelle. Elle croisa le regard sanguin… et détourna la tête. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, toutes les échines se courbèrent sur leur passage… tour à tour, au fur et à mesure de la progression des deux sorciers, chacun posait un genou à terre en signe d'infinie soumission et de profond respect. Elle ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Quand ils furent tous deux sur l'estrade de pierre, jaugeant la foule qu'ils surplombaient, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole :

- Mes chers et …fidèles amis, commença-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé aux deux sorciers du premier rang, nous voilà tous réunis ce soir pour célébrer un heureux événement : la naissance d'un nouveau mangemort.

A nouveau, tout le monde s'inclina devant le couple.

- Comme vous le savez, reprit-il, il ne nous est plus possible pour le moment, de procéder comme nous le faisions autrefois. Néanmoins, il ne sera pas dit qu'une seule nouvelle recrue n'aura pas eu son rite d'initiation ! En ce sens, notre nouvelle consoeur a pu choisir et traquer l'objet de son sacrifice… et il est important de faire remarquer le courage et la bravoure de notre jeune amie, qui a su faire montre d'une détermination et d'un doigté hors du commun pour son âge, en enlevant un enfant de Dumbledore juste sous son nez Elle ne parvenait pas à partager l'avis de Voldemort ; pour elle, employer les termes « courage » et « bravoure » pour qualifier ce genre de procédés aussi lâches que barbares, était une véritable insulte au dictionnaire.

- Voici l'avènement d'une nouvelle génération de mangemorts ! s'écria-t-il d'un air victorieux, entraînant une salve d'exclamations unanimes de tous ses partisans.

Il fit descendre Rohen les deux premières marches, et elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Au creux de la main osseuse, apparut une longue dague d'argent ornée de pierreries vertes qu'il lui tendit.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais tendre les mains, paumes vers le haut, afin de le recevoir. Elle se redressa lentement pour lui faire face, le visage comme éclairé d'un rayonnement de bonheur et d'excitation indécent.

Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse rester là, à la regarder assassiner une de ses condisciples sans intervenir. Encore une fois, elle risqua une rapide œillade vers Rogue ; son expression proche de la sérénité l'ulcéra.

Rohen remonta l'escalier et vint se placer aux côtés de Voldemort, devant le cadavre en sursis. Le mage noir leva un bras en direction de la foule de ses sujets, et un silence complet s'instaura. Il s'approcha de la future victime et passa une main devant le visage baissé et inerte de l'étudiante, puis se rangea sur le côté pour faire place à sa future esclave.

La jeune femme vit la fillette enchaînée frémir. La voix grave du Lord s'éleva de nouveau :

- Le sang qui sera versé ce soir scellera à tout jamais ta cause à la notre.

Soudain, on put voir la jeune prisonnière forcer sur ses chaînes pour essayer de se libérer, et elle releva brusquement la tête, comme réveillée en sursaut d'un cauchemar horrible.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée par la terreur.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que…. qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? s'écria la jeune fille. Qui sont tous ces gens ? cria-t-elle après Rohen. Où m'as-tu emmenée ?

- Non, non, non, marmonnait la jeune femme qui se liquéfiait sur place, en tirant de plus en plus violemment sur la manche de Rogue. Non, je t'en prie ! Fais quelque chose ! Interviens ! Ne les laisse pas la prendre ! Pas Cindy ! Je t'en supplie !

Sa voix tremblait au même titre que chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Ne bouge pas, intima-t-il. Ils ne l'ont pas choisie par hasard. Si l'un de nous tente quelque chose, nous sommes morts tous les trois !

Elle pouvait entendre la voix cristalline et terrifiée de son amie vibrer dans sa tête. Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner.

- Espèce de salopard ! siffla-t-elle es larmes rageuses roulant sur ses joues. Lâche ! Tu es prêt à la laisser crever plutôt que te mettre en danger !

- Quoi que nous fassions, elle est condamnée, trancha-t-il en fixant les prunelles brunes.

La tête lui tourna un instant en entendant la sentence.

- NON ! hurla-t-elle soudain contre l'homme.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle, et elle entendit bientôt de nouveau la petite voix flûtée et tremblante :

- Elodie…………. Je suis tombée chez les mangemorts,… c'est ça ?

Elle n'eut pas le courage de détourner la tête pour la regarder. Elle entendait presque les larmes couler le long de la peau de porcelaine. Tout à coup, elle se détourna, et se détachant de Rogue se mit à courir en direction de son amie, sa main crispée sur sa baguette. Elle entendit un « NON » retentissant derrière elle, tandis que la poigne de son amant se refermait fermement sur son bras. Elle pointa sa baguette sur les chaînes qui retenaient Cindy captive et eut le temps de crier : « LIBERARE ».

Elle la vit s'effondrer à même le sol. C'est pas vrai : relève-toi ! Toujours aux prises avec son amant, son regard resta figé sur son amie alors qu'elle se débattait, sans comprendre pourquoi personne d'autre dans la salle ne bougeait.

- RELEVE-TOI !

Seule Cindy existait dans son champ de vision, alors qu'un silence conditionné par son cerveau pétrifié, emplissait ses oreilles des battements affolés de son cœur.

Elle vit Rohen s'approcher à pas lents de la jeune fille à terre avec un sourire malsain tout en la fixant elle. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de se libérer de l'emprise masculine, griffant, frappant, mordant elle ne savait où… Elle observa la nièce de Lucius Malefoy saisir et relever Cindy du sol par les cheveux. Le visage ruisselant, ses traits figés par la terreur, elle tendit une main suppliante vers la jeune femme :

- Aide-moi !

La lame d'argent traça alors un collier ensanglanté d'un mouvement rapide de Rohen, d'un côté à l'autre de son cou gracile, avant qu'elle ne la relâche et qu'elle heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd.

…

…

…

- NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Chaque décibel revint d'un coup dans sa tête, l'étourdissant, alors qu'elle sentait son estomac se déchirer dans le creux situé sous ses côtes. La prise qui la retenait se résorba et ses jambes la portèrent directement en haut des marches, à la rencontre de sa jeune amie. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle, en poussant des gémissements d'animal blessé, et saisit sa tête qu'elle posa doucement sur ses genoux.

- Cindy, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix presque aphone, Cindy…

Elle vit les paupières de la jeune fille, papillonner difficilement. Ses yeux, d'habitude azur, semblaient pour la première fois, chargés de nuages gris et menaçants.

- Dis…, articula-t-elle, du sang perlant entre ses lèvres, qu'est-ce que…. je fais ici ? Je…. j'ai mal…

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur la plaie autour de la gorge de son amie dans une tentative désespérée de stopper le flot continu, ne pouvant taire ses sanglots.

- C'est pas grave, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, d'accord…

- … Aide-moi, s'il te plaît…. chuchota-t-elle en saisissant sa manche. J… j'ai peur…

Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent.

- Y'a pas de raisons d'avoir peur … ça va s'arranger… c'est rien du tout ma belle, parvint-elle à articuler en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ses mains étaient à présent submergées par le liquide pourpre qui affluait entre ses doigts, tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de stopper l'hémorragie.

- J'ai mal… je… je veux pas mourir !

- Non mon bébé, continua-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, caressant ses cheveux, les souillant de pourpre, tu vas guérir très vite, je laisserai personne te faire du mal, tout ira bien je te le promets, tu vas pas mourir, tu vas guérir et…

La prise sur sa manche se relâcha et la main fine de Cindy heurta la pierre froide.

…

…

- Cindy, murmura-t-elle, fixant les prunelles grises de sa « petite sœur »,… non chérie non ! fit-elle en la secouant un peu. Non, non, non, reviens ! Reviens ! REVIENS !

……

……

La voix cruelle et froide ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit soulevée de terre par des bras puissants. Elle se débattait avec rage et le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

- MONSTRE ! hurlait-elle. Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous avez tué Cindy ! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

On l'emmena devant le Lod. Il la jaugea longuement avec un sourire satisfait. Dans une pulsion de pure haine, elle lui cracha à la figure.

La sanction fut immédiate, un grand coup, fut frappé derrière ses genoux pour la faire fléchir, et un Doloris lancé.

- Je savais bien que tu ne te tiendrais pas tranquille éternellement, siffla-t-il. Mais je dois te remercier. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu découvrir l'identité du traître qui décimait mes meilleurs mangemorts dans l'ombre…… Toutefois, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que le dit espion se démasquerait pour t'empêcher toi d'intervenir !

L'allusion à Rogue se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau perturbé…………. C'est vrai !... Ce salaud n'avait rien voulu tenter pour l'aider !

Elle sentit un ouragan de haine tonner dans tout son être. Elle figea sur lui ses yeux glacés.

- …. Salaud…. Salaud ! SALAUD ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant pour pouvoir lacérer le visage de stoïque de Rogue. Espèce d'ordure ! Tu l'as laissée mourir !... Finalement, tu n'auras jamais été qu'un monstre !

Un rire tonitruant retentit dans ses tympans douloureux.

- Bien sûr que c'en est un, railla sauvagement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce, tant qu'il vivra…. Ah Severus ! marmonna-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers lui et portant une main à sa joue. Si tu savais… comme tu m'as déçu !

Le timbre se fit métallique alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair blême.

- Toi, un si bon élément ! reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne m'explique pas une telle trahison de ta part !... Mais ce n'est pas important, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il à son oreille en l'enlaçant par le cou. On va vite remédier à la situation et… te remettre dans le droit chemin !... Emmenez la fille !

- Lâchez-moi ! Salauds !

- Faites la taire ! ordonna Voldemort.

- Je sais à quoi m'attendre dorénavant, intervint une voix rauque. Ne comptez pas sur ma coopération !

D'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, Rogue se dégagea de l'emprise du mage noir, et pointa sa baguette sur les deux sorciers qui retenaient la jeune femme prisonnière. Un éclair rouge d'une puissance redoutable vint foudroyer l'un des mages qui s'écrasa contre la paroi froide avec une violence inouïe. Une fissure lézarda la pierre, et de nombreux débris s'échappèrent du plafond. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une foule de sorcier se jeter sur son amant avant qu'une lourde et dure masse ne vienne heurter son crâne.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Elle reprit connaissance dans une pièce glacée et plongée dans l'obscurité, une douleur vivace sur le sommet du crâne et une autre fulgurante logée au centre de sa poitrine. Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'elle tâtonnait contre la pierre murale humide pour se remettre debout. Dans ce noir d'encre, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer autre chose que le regard figé et suppliant de Cindy avant que la mort ne vienne geler ses veines… Elle se laissa lourdement retomber sur le sol en sanglotant.

Elle entendit alors à ses côtés quelqu'un parler.

- Elle a repris connaissance !

- Bien, fit une autre voix connue.

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à percer le voile d'obscurité, qui visiblement, ne semblait pas poser de problème aux deux hommes présents avec elle dans la pièce.

- Que faisons-nous ? commença une troisième voix de l'autre côté de la salle.

Elle tourna la tête en sa direction ; apparemment, ils étaient davantage.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit ne plus se soucier de sa vie, reprit la voix connue. Vous avez carte blanche.

Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Ca ne se tenait pas. Pas après la découverte de Voldemort pendant le rituel !

- Rogue ! appela-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse et incertaine.

Aussitôt, un revers la cloua au sol… Impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui…. et pourtant…. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Lâches ! Sortez au moins de l'ombre ! A quoi vous sert de vous cacher ?

Une autre gifle.

- Comment oses-tu me traiter de lâche ? retentit de nouveau la voix de velours sur l'acier. Je ne me cache jamais, surtout pas devant des minables tels que toi !

Elle resta figée un instant, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point inexistant. Il fallut à son cerveau plusieurs longues secondes pour comprendre qu'elle ne voyait plus.

- Rogue… c'est bien toi ? murmura-t-elle les dents serrées.

Un violent coup fut porté à sa poitrine.

- Personne n'est autorisé à s'adresser à moi en ces termes ! cracha la voix.

Elle se convulsa, roulant sur le dos… un sourire âcre vint souligner le bleu de ses lèvres, tandis qu'une indicible douleur et une colère tonitruante maltraitaient sa tête et ses entrailles.

- Saizo avait raison… tu es un traître !

- Tu es vraiment toujours aussi malvoyante Merson ! siffla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul maître ! Faîtes-en ce qui vous plaira ! adressa-t-il aux autres.

Quelque chose de dur vint marteler ses jambes, autre chose son ventre, et sa tte, alors qu'elle hurlait le nom du traître qui avait parachevé de détruire sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle poussa un cri de douleur animal. Ils n'avaient pas été tendres. Tout son corps semblait hurler de protestation… Bande de fils de putes ! Ses tempes lui envoyaient des lancées d'électricité au rythme des battements de son cœur, son ventre avait l'air de se déchirer de l'intérieur, ses membres la faisaient souffrir comme si les os avaient été fracassés à coup de massue, et une atroce sensation de brûlure dans une zone plus personnelle de son anatomie, lui laissait entrevoir que ces salopards avaient profité de son inconscience pour assouvir leurs plus bas instincts… un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale douloureuse… il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ait été inconsciente finalement… elle n'allait pas jusqu'à prétendre avoir de la chance d'être encore vivante, mais, c'était pour le moins étonnant…

Elle tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes flageolantes…….. il avait été là………… la peau de ses joues tiraillait ; résultats des sillons salés permanents parcourant son visage…… il y avait assisté……… elle ne parvenait même plus à sangloter ni même à froncer les sourcils pour afficher sa douleur… seuls de temps en temps, quelques larmes coulaient on ne savait trop pourquoi…. Peut-être même y avait-il participé…… elle eut un haut le cœur…… comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? Immonde pourriture !

Elle avait mis des mois après le massacre de sa famille, pour se reconstruire, pour réapprendre à faire confiance… elle en avait bravés des obstacles, elle en avait surmontés des doutes… elle avait enduré tout ce qui, à son sens, était humainement endurable… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sort continuait-il à s'acharner ? Qu'avait-elle fait qui justifie un tel courroux ? Pourquoi tout s'était-il de nouveau brisé ? C'était parfaitement injuste !

C'est dégueulasse ! C'est impossible ! Seigneur, faîtes que je me réveille !

- Pitié ! cria-t-elle sa voix s'étouffant dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'agrippait aux racines de ses cheveux en oscillant d'avant en arrière.

Elle resta ainsi prostrée, son cerveau vide de toute émotion durant plus d'une heure… tout en elle avait surchauffé, elle n'était plus capable de continuer à ce régime…. Même plus d'une simple mimique faciale, rien…

Elle entendit le crissement sinistre de la porte qui pivotait sur ses gons…. Des bruits de pas… elle ne chercha même pas à adopter une position défensive… elle n'avait de toute façon, plus sa baguette. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on la séquestrait ici, mais en cet instant, elle accueillit son nouveau visiteur avec l'espoir fou qu'on lui accorderait son dernier vœu : faites que ce soit la faucheuse !

Les bruits de pas se stoppèrent devant elle… elle pouvait sentir sa présence juste-là ; tout près.

- Va-y ! Termine le travail ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée et sans vie.

- Pas aujourd'hui miss ! s'entendit-elle répondre avant qu'un sommeil soudain et instantané ne l'emporte.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Voilà, j'espère que tous mes lecteurs fantômes se mobiliseront pour réagir à ce chapitre-ci, j'aimerais avoir un maximum de protestations, même si c'est pour me dire, que c'était nul, ou que je suis une mauvaise fille !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 38, bisous à tous !


	38. Chapter 38

Allez cadeau, ce chapitre-ci est plus long que les précédents, j'espère que je serais récompensée… reviews ?

Euh, ça y 'est, j'ai reçu un avis de retrait si je continuais les RAR, alors j'invite tous mes reviewers à s'inscrire quand ils reviewent comme ça je leur répondrai directement, comme je l'ai fait pour le chapitre précédent. Pour les autres, je tiens à les remercier : alors merci à Cindy (qui a magnifiquement décédé dans le chapitre 37, merci ma chérie et pardon de t'avoir faite pleurer), à Aulandra17 (toujours aussi fidèle et spontanée), à Amor hp ( une droguée Severusienne comme on en fait plus), à Laetitia 666 ( trop mimi et adorable, oui bon, moi y'en a parler très bien la France…), à Malaurie (bon, toi je te présente plus), et à Jersey (ma petite fée des bois belges) !

Kissou à tous et bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

- _Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas interposée pour m'aider ? demandait Cindy. Moi, je n'ai jamais hésité à intervenir quand tu as eu besoin d'aide ! _

_Les deux jeunes filles, vêtues chacune de leur uniforme gryffondorien, se tenaient face à face, sur le pont surplombant le lac du parc du château de Poudlard. Un crépuscule orageux les guettait, donnant à la scène une ambiance surréaliste. _

- _J'ai essayé, je t'assure que je voulais te sauver ! s'entendit-elle lui répondre la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. _

- _Eh bien, à croire que tu n'as pas assez « voulu » ! s'exclama son amie. _

_La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière alors qu'elle desserrait le col de sa cravate et qu'elle ouvrait le col de sa chemise. _

- _Regarde ! Regarde ce que tu les as laissés me faire ! continua-t-elle, un collier de sang pourpre et brillant se dessinant profondément dans la chair rose de son cou. _

_Le col de son vêtement commençait à s'ensanglanter alors que des gouttes rouges perlaient au coin de ses minces lèvres. _

- _Non ! Arrête ça, je t'en supplie ! se précipita Elodie. Arrête, cria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée en s'élançant vers elle alors que son amie reculait. Arrête ! Sinon tu vas… _

- _Mourir ? termina Cindy l'air étonné. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien de supplier. Je suis déjà morte ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. _

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un violent spasme nauséeux… le noir. Elle sut alors qu'elle était bien réveillée.

Cindy… comment une fille aussi pleine d'entrain et débordante d'enthousiasme avait pu connaître une mort aussi atroce et indigne d'elle ! Une larme perla sur sa joue sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, puis deux, puis une autre, et les spasmes la reprirent… Elle aurait dû mourir très vieille, entourée de ses petits enfants…

C'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-elle être morte ? Une lame glacée traversa sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa que plus jamais elle ne la verrait rire, où n'entendrait sa jolie voix claire… ou encore préparer un de ses coups fourrés…

Elle se mit à pleurer franchement, après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle retenir cette immonde pierre qui voulait à tout prix sortir de sa trachée ?

- Elle est réveillée, entendit-elle… c'était une voix qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'avait que faire de l'identifier.

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. « Elle » est réveillée, venez m'achever bande de lâches !

Dans sa voix, ne perçait ni haine ni colère… elle n'était même pas sûre d'arriver à éprouver l'un ou l'autre,… elle se sentait tellement… vide !

Elle entendit plusieurs bruits de pas venir en sa direction. Ils étaient au moins trois, remarqua-t-elle sans vraiment y accorder un quelconque intérêt. Quelques secondes, puis les bruits cessèrent.

- Comment vous sentez-vous miss Merson ? demanda une voix revêche de vieille femme.

Elle jugea que la question, compte tenu des circonstances, n'appelait pas de réponse… cette voix-là aussi elle la connaissait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? se contenta-t-elle de marmonner. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir « finie » ?

Silence… puis une troisième voix plus douce et féminine reprit.

- Tu es à Poudlard Elodie, tu te souviens de Poudlard ?

Si les muscles de son visage avaient encore eu la force d'esquisser une telle grimace, elle aurait souri ironiquement en reconnaissant le ton professoral enseignant à des attardés mentaux, toujours employé par Hermione Granger.

- Je sais ce qu'est Poudlard… 'Mione.

Malgré sa cécité, elle « l'entendit » sourire.

- Tu es à l'infirmerie, poursuivit-elle.

Pour changer !

- Il ne faut pas que tu essayes de trop bouger. Tu as encaissé pas mal de sortilèges Doloris, et de nombreuses contusions montrent que l'on t'a infligé… un certain nombre de violences corporelles.

Elle avait envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle croyait qu'Hermione avait échoué au ministère et non entant que médicomage, mais…

- Cindy est morte. Fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

Il fallait qu'elle le dise… qu'elle authentifie sa mort…

- Nous savons, fit la voix de Remus Lupin. Kingsley Shacklebolt est parti te chercher ainsi que récupérer son corps afin de le ramener à ses parents.

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état des Callaway lorsqu'on leur apprendrait le décès de leur fille aînée… quand ils verraient son corps mutilé. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant… ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses, c'est contre nature… et tout ça à cause d'elle… elle sentit ses tripes se nouer… tout ça à cause…

- Rogue…… Rogue…… nous a trahis, déclara-t-elle de la même voix caverneuse.

- Ca aussi nous le savons, intervint après un silence pesant, pour la seconde fois une voix qu'elle reconnut enfin comme étant celle du professeur Minerva McGonagall. Cela va bientôt faire trois jours que vous dormez miss Merson. Rogue a entre-temps repris son rôle d'agent double, mais il semblerait, selon Dumbledore, que ce soit à la solde de Vous Savez Qui.

- Ô surprise ! ironisa une voix jeune et grave… Ronald Weasley.

- Selon lui, reprit la sorcière agacée, il aurait subi une… « transformation » significative lors de votre…

- Foutaises ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix traînante. Rien n'a été transformé chez ce pourri ! C'est sa véritable nature… Saizo nous l'avait dit…

- Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu avoir tort !

Elle ne releva pas.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à venir… nous récupérer dans le repaire même ?

Elle avait hésité un long moment avant de se décider à inclure Cindy dans ses propos… mais même sans vie, Cindy restait Cindy.

- Kingsley a ingurgité une dose de Polynectar après que nous ayons mis hors d'état de nuire plusieurs mages noirs. Il s'est servi de l'apparence de l'un d'entre eux.

Il y avait nombre d'autres détails qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre dans la manière dont ils avaient procédé, mais elle ne préférait pas les aborder… car tôt ou tard, cela inclurait la manière dont Shacklebolt avait récupéré le corps de son amie…

- Ce salaud ! Il l'a laissée faire… Il a laissé cette petite pute de Rohen l'égorger comme un vulgaire lapin.

La rage surgissait enfin. Elle avait envie de se lever et de tout détruire, mais n'en avait pas la force. Et dire que ce bâtard dispensait encore ses cours dans cette école… qu'il s'y baladait encore en maître des lieux seulement quelques étages en-dessous.

- ET VOUS ? VOUS LE LAISSEZ ENCORE ENSEIGNER DANS CETTE ECOLE ? VOUS LE LAISSEZ APPROCHER LES ELEVES ?

- Calme-toi ! intima Lupin. Dumbledore pense qu'il vaut mieux faire comme si nous ne savions pas. Il serait préférable de le garder près de nous afin de mieux le surveiller et de ne pas éveiller sa méfiance.

- IL SERAIT SURTOUT PREFERABLE DE CREVER CE SALAUD UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !

- Allons Elodie, tenta de la calmer Hermione, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, tu…

- Ah non ? Ne me dis pas ce que je pense ou pas ! J'ai vu Cindy, tu te souviens ? Cindy ! … se faire massacrer sous ses yeux sans même qu'il se donne la peine de sourciller, alors s'il te plaît, TA GUEULE !

- VOYONS ! rappela McGonagall ulcérée. Rien ne vous autorise à vous adresser de la sorte à miss Granger ! Elle ne veut que vous venir en aide.

- Dans ce cas, il fallait être sur le terrain ! C'est très difficile de venir en aide aux gens en se vautrant derrière un bureau et en se cachant derrière de la paperasse administrative ! cassa-t-elle méchamment.

- Oh Elodie, tu es injuste ! sanglota Hermione. Si tu savais comme…

- Non, je ne sais pas !

- Ca suffit ! Tout ça ne mène à rien, coupa Lupin avec raison et calme. La question n'est pas de savoir à qui la faute.

Elle savait bien qu'Hermione n'y était pour rien, et que quand même elle aurait été présente, elle n'aurait rien pu faire, sinon se sentir aussi mal qu'elle en ce moment. Néanmoins, passer ses nerfs sur elle, lui faisait du bien, et elle ne parvenait pas à en éprouver le moindre remord.

- Nous ne pensons pas que le comportement récent de Rogue lui soit entièrement imputable ! poursuivit Lupin.

- Il n'a même pas essayé d'interrompre la cérémonie, n'en a pas même manifesté l'envie, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix forte en se redressant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire craquer plusieurs de ses vertèbres.

- Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, l'excusa McGonagall. Rendez-vous compte du carnage que cela aurait pu engendrer !

- Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut ! lâcha-t-elle âcre. Ca ne vous fera rien lors du prochain cours de métamorphose des cinquième année, de voir le siège de la petite Callaway vide, en songeant que c'est un assassin qui vit dans vos murs qui en est en partie responsable.

- Vous seriez morts tous les deux, et pour rien ! termina Lupin.

- NON ! Au moins, Cindy serait morte en sachant que j'ai essayé de l'aider, cria-t-elle la voix tremblante et enrouée, sa main serrée sur le morceau d'étoffe qui recouvrait ses jambes. Elle n'aurait pas cru que je l'ai abandonnée !

- … Elodie, tu sais, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle a cru…, commença Hermione en la prenant par les épaules.

- DEGAGE ! hurla-t-elle en repoussant violemment la masse devant elle. Ne t'avise plus de me toucher !... ET VOUS ? Comment pouvez-vous encore avoir la stupidité de croire que cet enfoiré se fait manipuler alors que c'est lui qui nous manipule tous depuis le début ! Saizo nous avait prévenus : moi… Dumbledore… il nous avait mis en garde…il nous avait dit de nous méfier, mais moi… moi, j'étais trop aveugle pour le croire, et Dumbledore lui, n'a foi qu'en son propre jugement. Belle connerie ! pesta-t-elle rageusement sentant les gouttes salées perler sur ses joues… Il l'a laissée mourir… QUELLE PREUVE SUPPLEMENTAIRE VOUS FAUT-IL ?

- Il n'y pouvait rien changer…

- IL A PRIS PART À LA SEANCE DE LYNCHAGE QU'ON M'A GRACISEUEMENT OFFERTE ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Le silence se fit.

- Il les a aidés à me passer à tabac, il leur en a donné l'ordre,… il les a laissés me toucher, il les y a encouragés !

Sa voix s'éteignit au fond de sa gorge.

- Dire qu'il a osé ! Il a osé me faire croire que j'étais une femme immonde d'avoir laissé Mick attenter à la vie de notre enfant, après ce qu'il a fait…

- Miss Merson, reprit McGonagall, à ce propos… sa voix était calme, on devinait l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de se tromper dans les termes qu'elle allait employer… Lors de votre retour, Madame Pomfresh a jugé bon de procéder à un bilan complet de votre état de santé. Et, en plus des lésions internes que vous présentez…

Elle serra davantage le drap et put sentir ses ongles passer au travers pour perforer ses paumes.

- … il semblerait, continua le professeur de métamorphose,… que… que vous ne soyez plus enceinte.

Le drap s'humidifia sous ses doigts, mais ses joues restèrent sèches, malgré la crispation de sa mâchoire.

« Plus enceinte », la voix de la vieille sorcière raisonna un moment dans son cerveau… elle avait bien choisi ses mots songea-t-elle ironiquement…………… Un vide qui la terrifiait, plus sombre et glacé que sa cécité, envahit ses entrailles…. Son dernier lien avec lui… brisé. La promesse d'un avenir plus heureux… brisée. Sa seconde chance de recommencer une nouvelle vie… anéantie…

- Parce que vous croyez que ça m'intéresse d'être la génitrice d'un bâtard dont le père est un assassin ? trancha-t-elle froidement. Bon débarras !

Elle pria pour qu'en cet instant, le noir se fasse pour les yeux des autres comme pour les siens afin que personne ne puisse voir à quel point elle se retenait…

Elle inspira profondément pour chasser un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, puis Hermione lança :

- J'imagine,… je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point tu as mal, et je sais que tu as besoin de lui en vouloir, peut-être même à mort,… mais il faut quand même que tu saches une chose avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Tout puissant qu'il est, le sortilège employé par Tu Sais Qui, a laissé des traces très perceptibles que Dumbledore a identifiées comme caractéristiques d'un sort de confusion.

- Dehors ! marmonna-t-elle les dents serrées à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire. Vite ! Sortez d'ici ! Dehors ! DEHORS !

- Elodie… reprit Hermione.

- Quoi, quoi, QUOI ? Tu me parles de trucs dont je me fous éperdument ! Alors si tu as encore quelque chose à me dire, passe les sujets sans importance ! Parle utile plutôt que de babiller inutilement pour une fois ! Dis-moi, dans son bilan, elle a bien dû vous dire ce qui était arrivé à mes yeux l'infirmière, non ? Alors !

- Oui, marmonna McGonagall d'une voix mal assurée. Madame Pomfresh, rectifia-t-elle, nous a donné de plus amples informations concernant votre vue. Apparemment, vous avez reçu un choc qui…

- Oui, c'est peut-être le bloc de pierre qui m'a fendu le crâne, ironisa-t-elle.

La sorcière passa outre son ton condescendant.

- Non, pas ce genre de choc en fait. Vos nerfs optiques ne sont, semble-t-il, pas endommagés. D'après elle, il s'agirait d'un grave choc émotionnel qui aurait fait régresser votre capacité à voir de telle sorte que vous êtes devenue aveugle.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- En clair, reprit Hermione, si tu ne vois pas, c'est parce que tu ne veux plus voir !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, c'est la même chose que chez certains cas de mutisme, se hâta-t-elle d'expliquer. Ton inconscient refuse de voir de nouveau. Il aura assisté à quelque chose… à quoi il n'aurait pas dû assister… et il ne veut plus te laisser voir quelque chose de semblable une fois supplémentaire.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher loin la cause de tout ça… peut-être cela valait-il mieux finalement…

- S'il vous plaît, articula-t-elle d'une voix calme et limpide ce coup-ci, laissez-moi !

Après un moment de silence, elle entendit tout le monde s'éloigner.

- Saizo, les interrompit-elle dans leur marche.

- Oui.

Elle sursauta ; la voix avait murmuré juste à côté de son oreille…. Avant, songea-t-elle, elle aurait été capable de dire même les yeux bandés, s'il était présent dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- Est-ce que tu peux…

- Oui, coupa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tandis que les autres retournaient chacun à leur occupation, il avait compris avant même qu'elle ne le formule, qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule… pas dans ces ténèbres si absolues qu'elles semblaient vouloir l'engloutir toute entière…

Ne lui avait-il pas dit un jour que leurs deux cœurs étaient reliés ?

Elle enfouit sa tête toute entière contre sa poitrine, respirant à fond le parfum que dégageait l'étoffe qui l'habillait ; une odeur apaisante de bois de santal et d'air frais. Elle resserra sa prise sur le tissu. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer malgré cette douloureuse envie ; trop de sentiments différents se mêlaient en elle pour la laisser faire ses deuils en toute quiétude.

- Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'avoir raison !

- Oui.

Ils se tenaient toujours étroitement enlacés ; toujours blottie entre ses bras rassurants.

- Je hais Nathalie aussi… elle aurait dû voir arriver ce qui se préparait.

- Elle l'a vu, c'est grâce à elle que Shacklebolt a su comment aller te récupérer… mais ton amie ne maîtrise pas encore son pouvoir…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de lui chercher des excuses, coupa-t-elle de la même voix monocorde, si elle passait pendant ses leçons, moins de temps à flirter avec Lupin et davantage à essayer de progresser… de toute façon, ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux le plus. C'est à toi. C'est toi le plus coupable de nous tous dans cette histoire.

- Je sais.

- C'est toi qui as prédit mon malheur. C'est ta faute. Tu n'es qu'un oiseau de mauvais augure. Je t'en veux.

- Oui…

- …Pourquoi me laisses-tu t'accabler injustement de tous mes maux ?

- Parce que tu as besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, dit-il finalement, et que c'est tout ce dont je suis capable pour soulager la blessure de ton cœur.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer dans ses prunelles brunes à demi closes, suivies enfin par les spasmes libérateurs… elle n'en pouvait plus qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas sa faute, que tout irait bien désormais… les mensonges ne pouvaient plus l'apaiser désormais. Seul Saizo savait la comprendre, seul lui était en mesure de sonder son désespoir… et de prononcer les mots qu'elle avait tant besoin d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la rassure, elle avait besoin qu'on la libère… et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire en permettant à son chagrin de s'exprimer pleinement… par ces simples mots, compréhensibles seulement pour eux deux.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis deux bonnes heures quand il retourna au château pour assurer sa couverture auprès du vieux fou. Il aurait donné cher pour se trouver dans les parages au moment où cette stupide fillette s'est enfuie. Le Lord croit qu'elle a pu procéder seule… mais il a lui-même détruit a baguette ; elle n'a pas pu quitter l'endroit sans rencontrer d'opposants… et dans son état, sans l'aide de la magie… Même sans ça, ils ne sont peut-être pas nombreux à s'en être rendus compte, mais elle ne voyait rien durant les séances de torture… ses yeux restaient figés dans le vide alors que sa bouche…… Sa bouche ne cessait de hurler son nom.

Que croyait-elle ? Que parce qu'il avait été son professeur et que Dumbledore la lui avait collée dans les pattes, il lui avait fait serment d'allégeance ? Le réveil risquait d'être difficile pour elle.

Après toutes les corrections qu'il s'était vues infliger par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de cette petite garce, c'était avec un plaisir proche de l'indécence qu'il allait accomplir la mission que le Lord lui avait confiée : éradiquer cette peste une fois pour toutes. Et ce, peu importe le moyen. Sa couverture ne serait bientôt plus nécessaire ; la rencontre entre Potter et lui devant avoir lieu cessament sous peu. Il avait carte blanche, le tout était qu'il ne se fasse pas capturer. Il lui avait confié avoir d'autres projets pour lui d'ici là.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prévenu que les hommes de Dumbledore se doutaient de quelque chose à son sujet. Il n'avait pas daigné lui expliquer davantage la situation. Pourtant, durant toutes ces années, Dumbledore n'avait jamais rien soupçonné, il en était certain.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, c'était une sensation qu'il avait en horreur ; c'était comme perdre une part de son contrôle sur lui-même.

Il avait juste été sommé de se montrer plus prudent qu'à l'ordinaire. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. C'était lui après tout qui s'occupait des stocks de potions de l'infirmerie. Pas difficile de deviner que cette peste en aurait besoin vu l'état dans lequel les hommes de Dumbledore l'avaient ramenée. Cependant, même s'il était contraire aux principes de confiance de Dumbledore d'aller vérifier la composition des potions qu'un mangemort repenti pouvait fournir dans une infirmerie scolaire traitant des centaines d'élèves, il allait devoir se montrer plus subtil, si les dires du Lord s'avéraient fondés.

Il n'était pas maître en potions pur rien : au fil des années, il avait réussi à créer un poison redoutable : indétectable dans toute solution aussi bien que dans l'organisme l'ingérant… les limites de son art cumulées à la puissance du breuvage, lui imposèrent même une incapacité totale à y trouver un antidote efficace. Ca promettait de faire pas mal de bavures parmi les étudiants : il avait prévu de le mélanger aux potions les plus utilisées, afin d'être sûr qu'elle finirait par en consommer. Il espérait seulement que sa mission serait accomplie avant que trop de cadavres ne s'amoncèlent autour de l'infirmerie et qu'on ne découvre l'origine du phénomène.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'armoire au fond de la pièce et tira la porte vers lui. C'est vrai ! Il verrouillait toujours celle-ci à cause des produits qu'il y gardait enfermés. Un simple sort d'Alohomora ne suffirait pas. Avec un soupir impatient, il bifurqua en direction du bureau. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il tira sur la poignée du tiroir du haut qui s'ouvrit. Après avoir fouillé à l'intérieur plusieurs secondes, il le referma dans un claquement sonore : aucune trace de cette fichue clef. Il continua par le second, puis le troisième. Il ouvrit enfin le dernier, souleva plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin et trouva finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une petite clef à l'ancienne, manufacturée, couleur cuivre…… quelque chose interpella son attention… un objet brillait au fond du tiroir, projetant un reflet rouge et argenté sur le bois noir.

Ce fut comme si les pattes acérées et puissantes d'une énorme tarentule, venaient d'enserrer son cerveau tout entier. Il lâcha l'objet qui vint s'échouer sur la pierre dans un bruit mat, tandis qu'il agrippait son crâne douloureux des deux mains en émettant un sifflement.

- Enfin ! s'exclama la voix d'un vieil homme qui venait de faire apparition dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je savais que votre esprit ne pourrait pas se soumettre plus longtemps à cette supercherie, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix plate, le regard terne.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Alors ? Des pronostiques ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous avez détesté ? N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos opinions. J'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais… allez, gros bisous ! -


	39. Chapter 39

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!!

**oOoOoOoOo **

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut… les cauchemars étaient devenus légion dans les contrées de son sommeil depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à avoir des nuits aussi peu reposantes que ses journées.

Elle sentit un linge humide éponger la sueur de son front. Elle sursauta de nouveau.

- Chut, calme-toi, c'est moi, la rassura une voix grave et féminine à ses côtés.

- Kouraï… depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Depuis que Saizo est parti.

- Ca fait longtemps ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Environ une dizaine d'heures.

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est un trait de ta personnalité qui n'a pas changé, sourit tristement son amie, quand tu dors, tu dors !

Son « rêve » lui revint alors en tête avec la force d'un boomerang lancé à pleine puissance et sa voix s'assombrit.

- Cindy est…

- Oui je sais, la coupa rapidement Nathalie la voix tremblante.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle ressentait un tel besoin de le dire à qui voulait l'entendre… sans doute espérait-elle trouver quelqu'un qui en serait davantage affecté qu'elle-même.

- Rohen… , continua-t-elle tâchant de maîtriser son intonation, elle est toujours…

- Non. Dumbledore dit qu'elle a quitté l'école, se hâta-t-elle de dire. Il dit aussi que c'est préférable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il sait que tu chercherais à la tuer, et il ne pouvait pas te laisser faire une telle chose dans l'enceinte de l'école. Malefoy t'aurait apparemment devancée ; il a remué tout le château pour la trouver, et a clairement insulté Dumbledore quand celui-ci lui a déclaré que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un nouveau carnage dans cette école. Il a explosé… Rohen à intérêt à bien se cacher ! Il ne la lâchera pas ; il la traque jour et nuit depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle. On dirait un zombie… j'espère qu'il la retrouvera… et qu'il lui fera payer au centuple.

La voix de la jeune femme avait soudain pris une note de barbarie.

Elle n'avait jamais porté autant d'estime à Malefoy qu'en ce moment. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il avait pris au sérieux la petite Gryffondor… mais il avait bel et bien mis la rivalité entre maison de côté, ainsi que son aversion pour les sangs mêlés.

Toutefois, elle espérait vivement retrouver cette garce avant lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser accomplir ce qu'elle devait elle, faire.

Elle entendit soudain les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir à la volée et claquer contre les murs. Elle tourna vivement ses yeux aveugles vers l'origine du ramdam, alors que des bruits de pas pressés se rapprochaient rapidement.

- Le directeur m'envoie vous prévenir, commença Remus Lupin en reprenant son souffle, …… Rogue a retrouvé ses esprits…

Ce fut comme si une décharge électrique venait de parcourir tout son corps en une fraction de seconde. Elle se figea… attendant une suite qui ne vint pas.

- Quand ? Comment ?

Finalement, ce fut Nathalie qui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Il y a quelques heures à peine. D'après Dumbledore, la magie n'y est pour rien, mais je suppose qu'il a dû trouver un contre sort très efficace pour contrer le maléfice de confusion.

- Alors… il était réellement sous l'emprise d'un sort ? voulut savoir la jeune femme. C'était vrai ?

- Oui, se contenta de répondre l'homme.

Elle n'avait donc plus le droit de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'on lui avait fait à elle et à son bébé ? ... Elle n'avait plus le droit de lui en vouloir ?... Vraiment ?... Pourtant, aucun sort n'avait affecté son jugement quand il avait refusé de lui accorder son aide pour sauver Cindy.

Une boule naquit dans sa gorge alors que l'abominable scène lui revenait en tête. Elle ravala ses larmes.

- Et en quoi Dumbledore pense-t-il que ça peut m'intéresser ? demanda-t-elle feignant l'indifférence.

- Il tenait juste à ce que tu sois mise au courant. Il estime que tu dois le savoir, et ce, quelles que soient tes intentions désormais.

- C'est touchant de sa part, ironisa-t-elle. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas déplacé lui-même si ça lui tenait tant à cœur ?

- Peut-être parce qu'en ce moment, tu n'es pas son centre d'intérêt, fit froidement Lupin.

- Tiens donc ! Je suis sotte, moi qui pensait qu'il avait peur de s'entendre tout un tas de reproches !

- C'est peut-être en effet une de ses motivations ! Il n'a sans doute pas en ce moment, des heures à consacrer à une enfant capricieuse qui passe le plus clair de son temps à se mettre, elle et les gens qui l'entourent, en danger, pendant que lui essaye de gérer au mieux cette guerre, étant le seul à avoir le courage de porter ce fardeau sur ses épaules, mais aussi le seul que l'on blâme lorsque rien ne marche comme prévu ! Il y a certes eu des pertes regrettables, néanmoins, il a su donner un bon coup de frein au génocide commandité par Voldemort… Et toi ? Pendant ce temps, qu'as-tu fait de ton côté ? Quelle est ta contribution à part les morts que tu as causées et les reproches qui tu lui sers face à ta propre impuissance ?

- REMUS !!!

Nathalie pouvait toujours essayer de le faire taire, … il avait entièrement raison…. Ca ne la touchait même pas, c'est comme si elle était une enfant qui attendait une réprimande salvatrice depuis longtemps…

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire ça comme ça ! gronda Nathalie écarlate. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle vient de vivre ! Elle a perdu une amie irremplaçable qui s'est faite massacrer sous ses propres yeux, l'enfant qu'elle attendait, et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qui es-tu pour croire que tu as le droit de lui parler aussi durement ?

- Je sais tout ça ! Dumbledore m'en voudrait certainement de si peu la ménager, mais je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que pas mal pensent tout bas. Il est temps qu'elle se fasse une raison : rien n'est juste dans ce monde, et il en va de même pour nous tous ! Elle n'est pas l'unique cible des drames engendrés par la guerre ! Dumbledore ne doit pas être considéré comme un ange salvateur, ce n'est pas un messie infaillible comme elle le voudrait, il est simplement l'espoir. C'est un patriarche ; le seul homme assez courageux pour guider les mages blancs qu'il a su rassembler, au front, sans se cacher derrière de belles paroles pour endormir leur méfiance ou de grands principes creux. Il est humain avant tout ! C'est la guerre ! Il faut faire des choix ; certains déplaisants mais c'est comme ça ! Dumbledore n'a jamais eu la prétention de tous nous sauver, mais de nous aider du mieux qu'il le peut à livrer cette lutte. C'est ce qu'il fait. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est autoproclamé chef de nos armées, c'est nous-mêmes qui l'avons élu, nous nous somme placés de notre plein gré sous ses ordres, parce qu'il était le plus à même d'assurer cette fonction. Et il a accepté le lourd fardeau d'assumer la responsabilité de chacune des vies qu'il a entre ses mains. Dis-toi bien Elodie, qu'en ce moment même, Albus Dumbledore se sent au moins aussi mal que toi. La seule différence, c'est que lui, ne baisse jamais les bras, et n'a pas le temps de pleurer sur son deuil, il sait trop que les conséquences pour d'autres personnes en seraient funestes ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'apitoie pas, qu'il est insensible. Rajoute à ça le sentiment de culpabilité qui est le sien quand survient une pareille catastrophe alors qu'il était censé l'empêcher, et tu auras une idée de son état actuel… car ce n'est pas en te contentant de l'observer que tu sonderas sa tristesse, mais réfléchis-y bien… et tu comprendras peut-être… Plutôt que de le blâmer pour les vies qu'il a perdues, tâchons de le remercier pour toutes celles qu'il a su préserver !

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel son regard resta perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées… il avait raison, elle le savait mais… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore, c'était lui qui avait choisi son chemin, alors qu'elle, on le lui avait imposé… elle ne voulait pas de cette guerre… ni y participer, ni se porter garante de quoi que ce soit, et ce, contrairement aux agissements du vieux mage…

- C'est facile pour vous de me faire la morale, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle d'une voix plate. Pour vous, je ne suis qu'une sale gamine capricieuse un peu paumée qui en veut à la Terre entière parce qu'elle est incapable de préserver la vie des êtres qui lui sont chers. Je sais pertinemment que pour la plupart d'entre vous, je ne suis bonne qu'à me plaindre… Mais vous êtes-vous glissé dans ma peau un seul instant ? Je sais que chaque membre de l'Ordre a eu droit à son lot d'heures sombres ; des drames qu'ils n'étalent pas au grand jour. Mais en ont-ils seulement cumulés autant sur une si courte période ? Chacun d'entre vous a-t-il eu à vivre le quart des saletés par lesquelles je suis passée ? Evidemment, la perte de ces êtres chers n'affecte pas qu moi, mais que ce soit les uns ou les autres, je n'en connais aucun qui ait eu à déplorer autant de morts à lui tout seul. Je ne quémande ni votre pitié ni une médaille ; ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix et que j'avais vécu tout ça de mon plein gré. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de m'emporter avec tout le monde comme je le fais, mais que ça vous plaise ou non, je continuerai, … parce que c'est justement ce qui me permets de tenir encore sur mes jambes à l'heure d'aujourd'hui… Dumbledore est un grand homme, je le sais… mais votre long laïus sur ses mérites, malgré sa pertinence… je m'en fous ! J'ai décidé que je continuerai à en vouloir à Albus Dumbledore pour soulager ma conscience, et je le ferai, même si ça vous parait profondément injuste et égoïste… comme vous me l'avez si justement fait remarquer il y a à peine quelques minutes : rien n'est juste en ce monde, et il en va de même pour tout le monde !

…

- Fais comme tu veux, fit-il enfin. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de me sentir un peu égoïste. Maintenant, c'est toi qui vois… je vous laisse.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, lâcha Nathalie quand Lupin fut parti. Tu sais, en ce moment, il est à cran, comme pas mal d'entre nous.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis aveugle mais j'ai encore toute ma lucidité, j'ai bien compris. Et puis, c'est une des rares personnes à qui je n'ai jamais rien eu à reprocher…

- …

- On m'a dit que tu avais eu une vision au sujet du rituel de sacrifice…

- Oui, s'empressa de répondre Nathalie. Mais je l'ai eue trop tard, tout était déjà terminé selon eux. Je suis désolée, c'est aussi en partie ma faute.

Finalement, toi non plus tu sers pas à grand-chose ! Si au lieu de bécoter Lupin pendant les leçons, tu avais appris à maîtriser tes pouvoirs… Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de la blâmer. A ce compte là, elle trouverait des responsables de la mort de Cindy à chaque coin de rue…

- Si tu n'avais pas eu cette vision, je serais certainement morte moi aussi, alors je suppose que des remerciements s'imposent ! se décida-t-elle à lâcher.

Le regard de son amie restait fixe et terrifié, pesant sur elle.

- Je t'en prie, ne parle pas comme ça !

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si tu regrettais d'être encore vivante !

Elle ne préféra pas s'étendre sur le sujet et changea de terrain.

- J'ai besoin de me dégourdir, je vais aller marcher un peu, déclara-t-elle en rejetant sa couverture.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! s'emporta la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

- Je ferai attention. Même sans mes yeux, je suis parfaitement capable de faire trois pas, tu oublies que j'ai vécu pendant plus de deux ans dans un endroit encore bien plus sombre que ma cécité ne pourra jamais l'être… J'ai vraiment besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Je vais devenir folle si je reste ici !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi ? A cause des élèves ?

- Non, ce sont les vacances de Pâques, et par les temps qui courent, les parents préfèrent rapatrier leurs enfants chez eux pour passer les fêtes en famille… C'est juste que tes jambes ont été fracturées en plusieurs endroits… et malgré les soins de madame Pomfresh, tes os restent encore fragiles. Tu ne dois pas marcher pendant quelques jours encore.

- Attend, tu veux me faire rester alitée ici pendant plusieurs jours pendant que mes muscles s'ankylosent et que mon sang coagule dans mes artères ! J'ai le cerveau qui doit ressembler à de la sauce blanche ; il faut réellement que je prenne l'air !

- Non, attend, s'il te plaît ! J'ai une leçon dans cinq minutes, il faut que je parte. Tu vas me promettre de rester tranquillement ici jusqu'à mon retour. Ensuite, nous irons toutes les deux, je serai plus rassurée, d'accord ?

- … Okay, concéda-t-elle.

- Promis ?

- …… oui, oui, promis.

Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir laissé suffisamment de temps d'avance à son amie pour ne plus qu'elle se trouvât dans les parages, elle sortit de son lit. Elle n'en était pas après tout à son premier mensonge. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas que Nathalie soit là. Si elle voulait tant quitter cette pièce, c'était surtout pour laisser derrière elle cette atmosphère saturée de compassion et de bons sentiments, et surtout pour être seule. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer les idées. L'inactivité la plongeait davantage dans ses souvenirs, et l'idée de s'endormir la terrifiait.

Lorsque ses jambes touchèrent le sol, elle eut la désagréable impression que ses tibias allaient céder sous son poids. Tout son corps semblait peser des tonnes. Elle tâtonna contre les barreaux du lit afin de s'orienter, son autre bras légèrement tendu devant elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se cognerait pas contre quelque chose en faisant le prochain pas. Elle finit par trouver la poignée en métal de la double porte et la tourna. Elle stoppa tout mouvement durant quelques secondes afin de guetter d'éventuels bruits de pas, qui lui vaudraient à coup sûr, un rapatriement forcé dans son lit.

Après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, elle passa discrètement par l'entrebâillement et referma doucement derrière elle la vieille porte grinçante.

Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait. Bien sûr, elle connaissait le château comme sa poche, mais au bout de quelques détours au coin d'un couloir, et de quelques étages franchis, elle s'était perdue… c'était le dernier de ses soucis… c'était bien mieux de ne pas avoir de notion ni du temps ni de l'espace. De toute manière, quelqu'un finirait bien par la trouver, ou peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle glisserait dans le prochain escalier !

Soudain, la main qu'elle gardait tendue devant elle toucha quelqu'un. Elle réprima un cri et la retira brusquement en se confondant en excuses. Rien… elle songea au ridicule de la situation si elle s'était excusée auprès d'une armure… elle allait continuer sa route quand…

- C'est pour ma sœur que tu demandes pardon ?

Elle sursauta : ce n'était pas une armure, c'était un enfant… une fille… la voix pleine de colère et d'amertume… Elodie en avait presque oublié que Cindy avait une sœur. Elle resta figée, ne sachant que répondre, ni quelle position adopter face à la fillette qu'elle ne pouvait situer.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? remarqua cette dernière d'une voix forte.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? répondit-elle passivement d'un ton las et désabusé. Je ne te dois aucune excuse, crut-elle bon de rajouter.

- Arrête ! Je sais que c'est à cause de toi si elle s'est faite tuer, s'écria la fillette. On ne m'a pas donné les détails, mais j'ai vu son corps quand papa et maman sont venus la chercher, j'ai vu ce que tu les as laissé lui faire.

Une brûlure commençait à poindre entre ses côtes, une petite flamme que l'intensité de la tristesse de la fillette changea en brasier. La jeune femme se pencha vers l'avant, la respiration difficile.

- TU ES UN MONSTRE !!!

Le contact des mains de l'enfant contre sa cape, fut semblable à l'impact de deux électrochocs quand elle la poussa de toutes ses forces pour la faire tomber par terre. Elle étouffa une exclamation de douleur.

- Tu te disais son amie…… c'est… C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! Elle, elle te considérait davantage comme une soeur que moi ! Et toi, toi tu…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Elle devait sortir pour aller retrouver ce garçon, reprit-elle. On venait de se disputer, et je l'ai menacée de la dénoncer… j'aurais dû le faire. J'AURAIS DÛ !... Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré le garder pour moi parce que… tu sais quelle est la dernière chose qu'elle m'ait dite ?... « Tu n'existes que pour me pourrir la vie, j'aurais aimé que tu ne viennes jamais au monde ! »… et elle avait tellement raison…

Elle savais bien que Cindy, au-delà de tous les différents qu'elle pouvait avoir avec elle, aimait énormément sa sœur, mais… elle n'avait pas le courage d'essayer d'alléger le poids d'une autre conscience.

- TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE ! explosa finalement la fillette.

Une décharge dans l'estomac coupa net sa respiration.

- TU AS DETRUIS MA FAMILLE !!!

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre son frère.

- Elle te préférait à moi… et toi, tu n'as même pas essayé de la sauver ! JE TE HAIS, TU NE MERITES MEME PAS DE VIVRE ! JE TE HAIS ! TU…

La suite des reproches ne vint jamais… la douleur était toujours présente, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, en équilibre précaire, et frôla quelque chose de son bras… Puis des sanglots étouffés, et les bruits de pas de la fillette qui s'éloignait en courant, emportant loin d'elle sa souffrance.

Malgré ça, elle sentait autre chose… Brenda avait bien fui, mais arrivée au fond du couloir elle avait interrompu sa course pour hurler un « JE VOUS DETESTE » sonore.

Aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne la vouvoyait pas et ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle s'y mette soudainement… Malgré le départ précipité de l'enfant, elle ne se retrouvait pas seule dans ce couloir. Elle le sentait : « l'autre » était là, mais il ne bougeait pas… pas même sa respiration n'était perceptible à l'oreille. Et pourtant, il était bien présent…

- Rogue… hasarda-t-elle d'une voix méconnaissable.

Aussitôt, les bruits de pas reprirent, et elle sentit qu' « il » venait de la croiser. Le son s'éloignait petit à petit… et alors que ses yeux restés fixes et grands ouverts s'emplissaient de larmes sans qu'elle comprit vraiment pourquoi, elle cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

- SEVERUS !

La personne s'arrêta quelques secondes,… puis reprit sa route jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre du tout, que les battements affolés de son propre cœur. Ses jambes encore fébriles lâchèrent sous son poids, et dans un craquement sinistre, elle s'effondra : vide… Sans qu'elle sache pour quelle raison exactement, elle se sentait comme ces flambeurs accros aux jeux qui gaspillent leur temps dans des casinos moldus…… et un jour, elle avait elle aussi sans s'en rendre compte, tout perdu.

Elle ne se sentait pas la force de se relever pour regagner un lieu où elle ne serait pas ainsi exposée à la vue de tous. Elle appuya lentement sa tête contre une pierre du mur, et resta là, le regard plongé dans l'abîme.

- Elodie mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas quitter ta chambre, enfin, l'infirmerie !... Elo, ça va ?

Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Tout allait parfaitement bien ! Pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes comme on dit. A cette pensée, elle songea avec une certaine indifférence, que s'il existait effectivement d'autres dimensions par-delà celle-ci, c'était impossible que sa vie soit aussi lamentable que celle qu'elle menait ici.

- Allez, viens ! Je te ramène jusqu'à ton lit ! fit Nathalie en la saisissant par-derrière les épaules.

Retourner dans les appartements du Lord lui aurait à cet instant précis, semblé moins pénible, mais elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant un si long moment. Soyons honnête, on ne peut même plus raisonnablement appeler ça un moment mais une éternité. Ainsi, je remercie tous les lecteurs qui malgré tout ont trouvé le courage de me pardonner. Mais même si ça n'excuse rien, sachez que j'ai été pas mal occupée niveau scolaire ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, les examens débutent Lundi T.T !! Merci pour vos vœux. Et là, désolée, je faisais un intermède pendant mes révisions mais je répondrai aux reviews prochainement. Il y aura au moins un autre chapitre dans le courant de Janvier !

Bisous et à très vite !


	40. Chapter 40

OHIO amis de la roguefiction ! Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, si vous voulez que je puisse répondre à vos reviews, inscrivez-vous sur le site lorsque vous écrivez vos commentaires, je n'ai plus le droit de le faire sur mes chapitres ! Cependant, je vais quand même rendre un petit hommage à vous tous qui avez pris sur votre temps pour m'écrire un gentil commentaire (ceux à qui j'ai répondu en privé n'y figureront pas) : je veux bien sûr parler de Clairette, Cindy, Aulandra, Sohanne, et ma fidélissime (ça se dit pas mais on s'en fout), ma fidélissime je disais donc ; Keana. Je vous embrasse toutes et encore merci pour votre soutien. Gros bisous à vous toutes et bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de me submerger de vos opinions ! ;-)

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

A entendre les bruits du dehors, elle sut que c'était la nuit. Elle s'assoupissait et se réveillait sans vraiment avoir conscience de la frontière entre sommeil et éveil.

Son cerveau encore embrumé par des rêves dont elle se serait volontiers passée, elle ouvrit les paupières sur les ténèbres de se cécité. Elle entendit quelque son provenant du lit voisin… pourtant, sachant qu'elle se trouvait là, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais envoyé d'élève à l'infirmerie, ou dans le cas où les circonstances l'y auraient obligé, il ne l'aurait pas placé juste à côté d'elle… Elle réfléchit un instant… peut-être les rideaux étaient-ils tirés autour de sa couche…

Elle se redressa péniblement et tâtonna, cherchant le bord du lit pour se relever. Sa main se posa sur une chose froide, vivante… son cœur cogna violemment dans sa poitrine… une main !

- Qui c'est demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte en se rétractant.

Personne ne lui répondit. En revanche, elle sentit deux lourdes charges s'abattre sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se recoucher. A ce contact, elle frissonna, et dès lors, elle sut qui était renté dans l'infirmerie.

- Sev…

Deux doigts gelés posés sur ses lèvres scellèrent sa bouche. Il s'assit sur le lit. Elle sentit le sommier s'affaisser. La main quitta sa bouche pour venir doucement effleurer sa joue, son menton, … descendre le long de sa gorge, survoler sa poitrine, se perdre dans les plis de sa chemise… et se crisper sur son bas ventre… elle la sentait trembler… tant de rage, et de haine de lui.

La rancune est chose tenace, mais elle avait beau essayer, de toutes ses forces, du plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne parvenait pas à le haïr en cet instant précis… Au contraire, elle avait peur ; pas de lui, mais de ses pensées, du sens de cette visite silencieuse qui ressemblait bien davantage à un pèlerinage sur la terre dévastée de son corps. Sa gorge se noua… un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

Elle sentit soudain le poids de l'homme basculer sur la partie supérieure du lit, et un souffla tiède et tremblant dans son cou.

- … rdon…

Quoi ? … Elle ne lui demanda pas de se répéter, ne pouvant bouger, ni même articuler une seule syllabe. Le lit reprit sa hauteur initiale : il s'était levé. Elle eut envie de sauter hors de son lit, hors de ce corps qui lui en voulait encore de tous les outrages qu'il avait subis par sa faute… mais c'est une pierre tombant dans son estomac qu'elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie se refermer.

Elle se redressa au bout de quelques secondes ; sonnée par cette apparition pour le moins inattendue… et sentit une fourmi chatouiller son cou. Ses doigts s'humidifièrent à son contact.

Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? C'était lui. Elle était sûre que c'était bien lui. Dumbledore avait donc raison ? Il avait été sous l'emprise d'un sort ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être venu s'expliquer lui-même ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de justifier ses actes ? « Parce qu'ils sont inexcusables ! » marmonna une voix forte dans sa tête… oui ; inexcusables… c'est vrai ! Et peu importaient les raisons.

Pour l'assassinat de Cindy, il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de quelque sortilège que ce soit. Du reste, même si cela s'était produit durant la courte période où son esprit était manipulé par le Lord, il avait laissé son enfant se faire tuer, et sa compagne se faire molester puis violer… elle déglutit : il y avait même de fortes chances pour qu'il ait participé aux méfaits.

Il était certain que s'il avait repris ses esprits depuis, il devait s'en vouloir à mort… et elle l'espérait… elle ne voyait pas d'autres raisons au fait qu'il soit venu la trouver pour lui présenter ce qu'elle avait la faiblesse de croire être des excuses… elle porta sa main à son cou… et puis, il y avait aussi cette fourmi qui s'était révélée ne pas en être une…

Lorsqu'elle parvint à trouver le sommeil, les gazouillis matinaux des oiseaux se faisaient déjà entendre au dehors, réprimant chaque fois que ça lui prenait, l'envie d'aller à sa recherche pour quémander des explications qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Quand Morphée la libéra, une lumière branche vint brûler ses prunelles. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes, essayant de s'accommoder à ce rayon aveuglant… elle mit un moment à réaliser le contraste avec les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle avait écu depuis quelques jours.

Elle sursauta : une ombre venait de traverser son champs de vision. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de percer ce voile de brouillard qui encombrait sa vue. Elle avança prudemment sa main à tâtons et étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'une autre se referma dessus.

- Tout va bien, la rassura une voix apaisante et féminine.

- Hermione, hasarda-t-elle en discernant vaguement les contours du visage e son amie et sa chevelure broussailleuse.

- Oui, c'est moi ? Je venais voir comment tu allais…

Sans s'en apercevoir, un sourire hésitant se dessina sur ses pâles lèvres alors qu'elle voyait sa propre main qu'elle avançait vers la joue de son amie pour essayer de la toucher.

- Je te vois, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Je peux te voir !

- Tu me vois ? répéta la jeune femme brune. Tu as recouvré la vue ? continua-t-elle enthousiaste, son ton augmenta de plusieurs décibels à chacune de ses phrases. Tu y vois ? C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment vrai ?

Au fur et à mesure que son timbre s'enfonçait dans l'hilarité, sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus nette aux yeux de la sorcière alitée.

- C'est magnifique Elodie ! finit par s'écrier Hermione dans un éclat de rire. Madame Pomfresh ! appela-t-elle.

L'infirmière apeurée par une telle interpellation, sortit en trombe de son bureau pour débouler dans la pièce principale, un air grave et inquiet déformant ses traits.

- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ?

- Ses yeux, ils sont guéris !

- Poussez-vous que je vois tout ça ! ordonna-t-elle en faisant se lever la jeune fille assise sur le lit.

Après avoir procédé à toute une batterie de tests de vérification qui lui provoquèrent une migraine de tous les diables, on lui permit enfin de quitter l'infirmerie.

Bien qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre devant qui que ce soit, elle avait envie de le voir… de se confronter à son regard, ou plutôt, de l'y confronter lui…

Elle savait que désormais, sa couverture chez les mangemorts était grillée. Il avait pourtant par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore, ramené la plupart de ses effets les plus importants. Malgré tout, son médaillon, le seul présent qui lui restait de sa mère, avait été dérobé ou détruit par eux.

Durant les quatre jours où on l'obligea à rester à Poudlard afin d'être sûr qu'elle soit parfaitement rétablie, elle le croisa plusieurs fois dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais jamais, pas une seule fois, il ne lui accorda davantage d'attention qu'il n'en aurait eu pour une de ses élèves. Et pas une fois elle ne lui montra à quel point ça lui faisait mal. Elle savait que plus jamais ils ne se parleraient… plus jamais comme avant, fini…

Elle s'était installée dans les appartements de Nathalie le temps que son séjour au château avait duré, et c'était chez elle que le cinquième soir, Dumbledore vint s'adresser à Nathalie et elle, accompagné de Rémus Lupin.

- L'heure est grave, avait tristement annoncé le vieux sorcier. L'école ne rouvrira pas ses portes à la rentrée. Les élèves ne sont plus en sécurité ici, il en va de même pour vous !

- Quoi ? commença Nathalie ; Mais…

- Deux mages noirs essayant de s'infiltrer ont été interceptés dans l'enceinte du parc ce soir même, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, coupa Lupin. C'est pour ça que ce soir également, vous deux et Mick Merson serez escortés jusqu'au 11 Square Grimault par Severus et moi-même. Vous y serez en meilleure sécurité.

- Peut-on raisonnablement parler de sécurité avec Rogue pour escorte ? interrogea-t-elle d'un timbre aussi glacial que détaché.

Lupin ne répondit pas et lança un regard vers le vieux mage qui signifiait clairement qu'il se posait la même question.

- Le professeur McGonagall est partie avec Miss Granger et Miss Weasley il y a de ça deux heures, les éclaira-t-il. Le professeur et le seul membre de l'ordre resté à l'école.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire revenir Saizo pour accomplir cette tâche le temps que vous remédiiez à cette anomalie sur la liste de vos membres ?

- Nous avons besoin de Saizo là où il se trouve assura-t-il patiemment. Le professeur Rogue est tout indiqué pour vous accompagner.

- Pourquoi vous borner à l'appeler « professeur » ? L'école n'existe même plus ! fit-elle renfrognée en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai l'espoir qu'elle renaisse après cette guerre ! répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire fade, évitant la question détournée de la sorcière.

- Quand même ce serait le cas, je crains qu'il n'y ait des modifications à apporter parmi le corps enseignant, marmonna-t-elle.

- Monsieur Merson a été mis au courant de la situation, reprit Dumbledore au cœur du sujet. Et rassure-toi, reprit-il, il n'a opposé aucune objection à effectuer ce voyage en ta compagnie. C'est, je pense, un premier pas vers une proche réconciliation.

Ce vieux fou pouvait toujours rêver, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'une utopie aussi irréalisable prendrait forme. Son frère était aussi prêt de lui pardonner, qu'elle l'était de faire de même avec Rogue.

De toute façon, il était clair qu'on ne lui laissait plus tellement le choix de ses actes, et puis maintenant qu'elle n'était plus officiellement un mage noir à part entière, elle ne pouvait pas retourner au repaire… pas qu'elle l'ait un jour considéré comme un havre de paix, mais enfin, cela réduisait considérablement le champ de ses possibilités.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent plusieurs longues minutes, l'arrivée des trois hommes qui devaient faire route avec elles, dans le froid et les brises encore glacées des nuits d'Avril. Quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide et nettement moins déplaisant de transplanner. Mais d'après lui, utiliser une telle concentration de magie les aurait rendus bien trop localisables, qu'il s'agisse de transplanner, d'utiliser un porte-au-loin ou un balai. Selon elle, les mangemorts n'étaient de toute manière, pas tous des débiles légers ; ils savaient pertinemment que les troupes du vieux mage, ne se sentant plus en sécurité dans l'école, elles se replieraient dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black. « Mais tant que le gardien du secret ne dévoile pas le lieu de cette résidence, avait dit Dumbledore, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils sachent ou se trouve le Square Grimault. Ce serait donc bien dommage de le leur indiquer par une fauter d'imprudence. »

C'est toujours plus facile de dire ça aux autres, quand on n'a pas à avaler des kilomètres dans un froid hivernal.

Depuis plus de vingt minutes à présent, elles patientaient dans le gel. Alors que la plus petite claquait des dents avec frénésie, la plus grande tentait vainement de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps avec dignité.

Bientôt, des bruissements de pas sur l'herbe givrée et craquelante, vint troubler le silence. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent simultanément vers les trois arrivants. Quand ils furent arrivés à leur niveau, Lupin s'approcha de Nathalie.

- En route, ne perdons pas de temps ! Plus vite se déroulera le trajet, plus vite vous trois serez en sécurité.

Ca allait faire presque deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté l'école et qu'ils progressaient silencieusement, le vent sifflant à leurs oreilles, leur escorte vérifiant de temps à autre la sécurité des lieux qu'ils traversaient quand ils n'étaient pas à couvert. Lupin et sa compagne ouvraient la marche, juste derrière, son frère les talonnait. Elle avait mis quelques mètres de distance entre elle et le peloton de tête. Quant à Rogue, il marchait derrière elle, mais en retrait du petit groupe… elle n'aimait pas cette sensation liée au fait de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard de tout le voyage… et là encore, il ne la regardait pas : elle ne sentait pas sur sa nuque le picotement caractéristique de ses prunelles sombres rivées sur elle.

Tous braquèrent soudain leurs baguettes sur l'origine du « CRAC » qui venait de se faire entendre aux côtés de son frère.

- Par Merlin, Kingsley ! jura Lupin livide en se dirigeant vers le sorcier noir qui venait d'apparaître. J'ai bien failli te tuer !

- Désolée pour cette irruption si brutale. C'est Dumbledore, il m'envoie te remplacer. C'est important !

- Il y a intérêt ! intervint pour la première fois depuis leur départ Rogue. L'excuse doit être excellente pour que tu aies pris le risque de nous faire repérer en transplannant jusqu'ici !

Tous les regards se braquèrent instantanément sur lui. Shacklebolt ne répondit pas et s'adressa de nouveau à Lupin.

- Tu dois retourner au château.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Dumbledore a besoin de toi pour… tu sais quoi.

Les traits de Lupin se décrispèrent peu à peu pour exprimer son incrédulité.

- Ca ne devait pas être pour tout de suite ! s'étonna-t-il.

- Manifestement, il y a du nouveau, et sans rentrer dans le détail, je peux te dire que si tu ne te dépêches pas, tout sera à recommencer. Va-y !

Nathalie lança un regard interrogateur à son amie, visiblement en quête d'une réponse qu'elle ne détenait malheureusement pas elle non plus.

- Bien, se résigna enfin le sorcier au teint blafard. Alors, escorte-les jusqu'au Square Grimault. Sois prudent ! Nos transplanages auront probablement alerté les mangemorts s'ils sont aux aguets comme le pense Dumbledore. Ne moisissez pas ici, quittez rapidement les lieux!

- Attend Rémus, s'interposa Nathalie. Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer maintenant, pressa Lupin. Nous n'avons pas le temps de croupir ici, et une fois que j'aurai transplanné à mon tour, votre localisation sera on ne peut plus repérable !

- Je ne me séparerai pas de toi ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je n'ai pas confiance en une partie de notre escorte. Alors si tu pars, je te suis !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! s'irrita-t-il à son tour. Kingsley est parfaitement apte à remédier aux éventuels dangers que vous pourrez rencontrer. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ! Tu dois te mettre en sécurité !

- Mais…

- Fin de la conversation ! conclut-il.

Il leva la tête vers ledit sorcier.

- Qu'ils arrivent à bon port !

Shacklebolt hocha la tête et Lupin disparut dans un crépitement semblable à celui qui avait accompagné l'arrivée du sorcier noir. Alors que Nathalie fixait le vide à l'endroit où son amant se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, le nouvel arrivant prit la parole :

- Il a raison : ne restons pas ici ! La concentration d'énergie magique à cet endroit pourrait rameuter cette vermine de mages noirs.

Elodie entraîna son amie à sa suite en la tirant par l'épaule.

- qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire avec Dumbledore ? interrogea la jeune femme.

Kingsley lança un furtif coup d'œil à Rogue avant de répondre. Elle l'interpréta comme une mesure de prudence de sa part ; il ne faisait pas confiance à Rogue… et à dire vrai… elle non plus. Et en effet, quand il commença à parler, ce fut d'une voix si basse que toutes deux durent considérablement se rapprocher de lui et tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Avec l'assaut imminent de Voldemort sur la communauté blanche, Dumbledore va avoir besoin que tous ses combattants soient opérants. Or, avec Lupin qui subit l'influence des mouvements lunaires, nous souffririons d'un trop grand handicap… enfin bref, pour faire court, on ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il perde le contrôle de ses sens à tout moment.

- Mais, il y a la potion tue-loup qui lui permet de se contrôler même lors de ses métamorphoses, fit justement remarquer Nathalie.

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Cependant, l'initiative de Dumbledore est allée bien au-delà cette fois. Il a mis au point un traitement qui lui permette non seulement de garder ses esprits lorsqu'il est à l'état animal, mais grâce à laquelle il pourra désormais se métamorphoser à volonté.

- Et c'est pour un truc pareil que vous l'avez rapatrié au bercail, s'ulcéra la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

- Vous ne mesurez certainement pas encore l'utilité qu'un tel remède peut recouvrir. Il est presque certain que lorsqu'il attaquera, Voldemort lâchera sur nos troupes sa meute de loups-garous…… Il veut être prêt pour l'affronter…

- Qui ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Greyback, répondit Elodie presque comme un automatisme.

Le nom avait quasiment jailli de sa bouche, pourtant, Harry ne l'avait mentionné qu'une seule fois devant elle ; lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de l'histoire de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans le Poudlard Express au moment de leur rencontre… encore aujourd'hui, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé le trio à lui accorder une confiance aussi aveugle.

- C'est qui ? demanda Nathalie.

Shacklebolt ne répondit pas… il se figea ; ses prunelles agrandies par elles ne savaient quelle surprise… puis il s'écroula.

- Kingsley, s'écria-t-elle alors que le sorcier s'effondrait dans la boue, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de lever les yeux alors que le poing fratricide allait s'abattre sur son visage avec force.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

C'est tout pour l'instant. Si vous voulez la suite tapez « review », si vous voulez revenir au menu précédent, tapez « ».

Allez, un peu de courage, la suite est pour très bientôt. Bisous à tous.


	41. Chapter 41

**Une Quête de Vengeance**

**_Note de la publicatrice_**_ (et non pas de l'autrice lol ) _ : _Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs de Saizo, je ne suis pas elle, c'est Del Naja qui vous parle (hé hop un peu de pub en passant ça ne fait pas de mal : voilaaa ça c'est fait ;-) lol opportuniste toujours, pis la miss Saizo me doit bien ça ) pour vous annoncer que désormais et jusqu'à nouvelles officielles par le biais direct de la main de Saizo herself, je mettrai en ligne ses chapitres elle m'a gentiment passé son mot de passe de Fanfic pour updater ses chapitres. En effet, en ce moment elle est absente du net pour plusieurs raisons personnelles qui ne regardent qu'elle, ce n'est pas à moi d'étaler certains aspects très privés de sa vie. Pour cela, elle ne peut donc pas répondre à vos reviews et elle m'a dit que ça l'ennuyait profondement mais elle pense toujours à vous chers lecteurs et reviewers. Elle vous remercie donc pour tous ces petits mots d'encouragement, je sais que ça la motive beaucoup et elle s'excuse d'hélàs ne pas pouvoir vous répondre._

Chapitre 41_  
_

Elle s'élança sur le côté, l'évitant de justesse, le coup porté sifflant à son oreille.

- Mick, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle frappe. Arrête, je t'en prie ! Arrête ! STUPEFIX !

Le rayon diffusé par l'extrémité de sa baguette se fondit dans un halo pourpre d'une luminosité éblouissante émanant de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y était confrontée, et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais aucun sort ne s'était révélé assez puissant pour le traverser.

Déstabilisée par cette apparition, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il resserra ses mains autour de sa gorge et qu'il la renversa à terre. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

- Elodie ! cria Nathalie qui venait de se faire expulser à quelques mètres de là en essayant de s'approcher de la fratrie.

- Lâche-moi… lâche… pourquoi… tu fais ça ? cracha-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans la main de son frère pour qu'il desserre sa prise. Ta haine envers moi… est donc si forte…

Un voile commençait à assombrir sa vue. Elle ôta ses mains de celles qui l'étranglaient et ferma les paupières.

Soit… si c'est vraiment… ce que tu veux…

La pression s'accentua.

- NON ! Elodie, il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Regarde ! cria son amie. Je t'en prie regarde ! Regarde ses yeux !

Imperium… Comment avait-elle pu manquer une telle chose ? Les iris du jeune homme d'habitudes si foncées étaient à présent d'un bleu acier d'une pâleur anormale.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Rogue ? pesta Nathalie.

La jeune femme à terre fronça les sourcils et agrippant les poignets de son frère de toutes ses forces, elle hurla :

- MIIIIICK !!!

L'étau vacilla alors que les prunelles de Mick Merson oscillaient entre leur marron originel et une pâleur inquiétante. Elle pouvait le sentir lutter contre le sortilège de manipulation des esprits. Mais pour un Moldu… c'était perdu d'avance. Et tant que cette « cloche » lumineuse continuait de le protéger, il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne voyait plus que par intermittence et ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner.

Une main lâcha se gorge et elle le vit saisir quelque chose par l'encolure de son pull-over… elle ne distinguait plus que de vagues contours et les couleurs les plus vives autour d'elle… il tentait péniblement de faire passer quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête,… comme s'il voulait enlever un collier d'une lourdeur handicapante…

Le halo rouge disparut et sa vue lui fut rendue en même temps que le cri perçant poussé par Nathalie la ramena à elle. Le regard fixe et braqué sur elle, son frère lui faisait face, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres, une auréole d'un rouge presque noir s'étalant à chaque seconde un peu plus sur sa poitrine, et un médaillon en argent, dont le grenat qui l'ornait avait à moitié éclaté sous l'impact, pendait à sa main. Incrédule, elle essuya ses yeux du sang qui lui avait éclaboussé le visage pour voir le jeune homme s'effondrer sur elle.

…

…

…

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ? entendit-elle lointainement crier.

Mais bientôt, plus aucun son que la respiration sifflante de son frère ne lui parvint plus aux oreilles.

Les pupilles fixes et dilatées, elles contemplait le ciel dont les épais nuages gris cachaient les étoiles… son cœur battait vite, le sien aussi… elle le sentit rouler à côté d'elle, et son estomac se serra… « Non, ne t'éloigne pas de moi ! ». Sans avoir vraiment conscience de ses mouvements, elle venait de s'agenouiller devant le corps haletant. Il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main l'épaisse chaîne en argent massif. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle baissa la tête, une étrange sensation de vide et de froid emplissait peu à peu tout son être. Il leva deux bras tremblants et lui passa maladroitement la chaîne autour du cou. Ce fut lorsqu'elle entendit la voix hachée essayer de parler que ses larmes jaillirent, coupant net sa respiration.

- Tu te… souviens ? murmura-t-il en toussotant, expulsant une gerbe de sang de sa bouche. C'est… toi qui me l'as donnée… pour qu'elle… me protège.

Ne pouvant décrocher une parole tant sa gorge était douloureuse, elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, mais il saisit sa main et la serra contre sa poitrine ensanglantée. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Laisse-moi parler !

Il esquissa un sourire douloureux.

- Sinon, je pourrai pas… aller au paradis, plaisanta-t-il… Grâce à ce médaillon… tu as toujours veillé sur moi… et… le soir où ils sont morts,… il a brillé… il a brillé très fort… pour m'avertir du danger… mais pour moi… qui ne croyais pas en ton monde… tout ça n'était qu'une sordide farce… et… je ne les ai pas prévenus… je suis sorti avec des amis… comme prévu………mais quand… je suis rentré……

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Il fallait… je devais t'en vouloir… tu comprends ? … C'est ma faute… s'ils sont morts… ma faute… à moi…

Il porta une main à sa joue et son regard s'adoucit. Au contact glacé, elle eut l'impression que ses organes internes venaient de se liquéfier et que tous ses os se brisaient un à un.

- Tu … es toute sale, dit-il en essuyant son visage… mais c'est rien… à côté de moi… je m'en veux si tu savais… mais… au final… je l'ai rempli mon rôle de grand frère… hein ? … Je t'ai…protégée… n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'un violent spasme agita son corps, arrachant un gémissement à sa sœur.

- Dis-moi… que tu me pardonnes… que je suis toujours… ton frère… s'il y a un dieu, je me fiche pas mal … de son pardon… tant que toi j'ai le tien… je supporterai mieux… l'enfer… dis-le moi… je t'en prie !

…

- Je partirai serein.

Elle hocha la tête avec frénésie, ne pouvant dire quoi que ce soit ; la poitrine comprimée par une fulgurante douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

Il sourit.

- Tu sais… je n'ai jamais cessée… de te considérer comme… ma petite sœur… c'est juste que… je ne pouvais pas me… pardonner…je peux te le dire maintenant… je t… je t'ai…j…

Sa main voulait à toute force s'échapper de l'étreinte de celle de sa sœur… mais elle la serrait, la respiration coupée, l'esprit ravagé, la lame de chagrin si profondément enfoncée dans son cœur qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à pleurer… Serra-la ! Serra-la fort ! Peut-être que si tu la serres assez fort…il reviendra… oui sûrement… c'est ça… il reviendra……… reviens ! C'est impossible ! C'est pas vrai… Ca ne se peut pas… ça ne se doit pas ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

…

…

…

…

…

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?

Le cri de Nathalie ne fut qu'un bourdonnement à peine audible à son oreille. Elle releva le visage vers son amie, un visage d'enfant lobotomisé qui se serait retrouvé au milieu d'un film d'horreur comme par magie… oui c'est ça… exactement ça : par magie !

Elle suivit, les yeux exorbités telle une démente, le regard de Nathalie… Rogue ! Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et l'étouffa à moitié… elle refusait d'y croire.

- Il était sous l'emprise de l'imperium, vous l'avez vu comme moi ! Il l'aurait tuée !

- Menteur, menteur, MENTEUR !!! hurla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette, la pointant sur lui, la voix tremblante, les prunelles ruisselantes. IL ETAIT PARVENU A RESISTER, IL AVAIT REUSSI ! VOUS L'AVEZ VU ! J'EN SUIS SURE ! VOUS N' AVEZ PAS PU NE PAS LE VOIR !!!

Quel vacarme pour si peu de choses !

La jeune femme à terre se figea, le cerveau encore à moitié inapte à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cette voix ne sortait pas de la bouche de Rogue mais provenait de derrière elle. Ses pupilles toujours fixées sur le visage autrefois si attrayant de son frère devenu maintenant si pâle, elle sentit une robe frôler son épaule lorsque le Lord Noir alla se poster face à Rogue.

- Alors c'était vous ? C'était vrai ? Vous êtes… vous êtes…

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant devant l'incapacité de la jeune femme aux yeux verts à finir sa phrase. Elle s'était sensiblement rapprochée de son amie agenouillée. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres émit un nouveau rire qui tenait davantage du sifflement.

- Espèce de pourri ! éructa-t-elle à l'encontre de Rogue. Vous êtes un traître… vous êtes vraiment un traître ! s'écria-t-elle avec conviction. Vous êtes sous les ordres de V… Vol… vous avez tué Mick !!!

La gorge d'Elodie se serra si fort qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être broyée.

- Vous l'avez manipulé pour qu'il nous attaque et ensuite,… vous l'avez tué !

Le rire sans joie s'éleva de nouveau.

- Oh petite fille ! Comme c'est touchant et courageux de ta part de défendre tes amis avec tant de ferveur ! Mais tu vois, ce cher Severus s'est simplement contenté d'achever mon œuvre… je comptais m'amuser un peu plus longtemps avec ce beau jeune homme, mais…

Il tourna son regard vers Rogue.

- Quel gâchis Severus… ttttt… tu aurais au moins pu faire ça proprement.

Il leva sur la jeune femme son regard reptilien.

- Plus sérieusement, je me demande lequel d'entre vous a été suffisamment stupide pour utiliser une magie d'un niveau tel que j'étais certain de retrouver votre trace sans effort ! … C'est du bon travail mon fidèle bras droit…

- Alors tout ça c'était de la comédie ! s'exclama Nathalie mi-terrorisée, mi-écoeurée. Vous n'avez jamais été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion ! Vous n'en avez même jamais subi !!!

Elle ne comprenait plus rien : pourquoi être venu s'excuser alors ? Pourquoi ?

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi être venu me présenter tes excuses ? hurla la jeune femme aux yeux verts, en marchant effrontément vers les deux monstres qui lui faisaient face. Ca ne t'a pas suffi de tuer notre enfant ? Il fallait en plus que tu assassines mon frère !

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais lança un coup d'œil à la jeune femme à terre, toujours agenouillée devant le cadavre de son frère, le regard fixe.

- SALAUD !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'homme en noir.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

Le Lord rit une fois encore.

- Je trouvais curieux que nous ne l'entendions pas celle-ci ! Pas toi Severus ?

Rogue fixa Nathalie comme s'il essayait de pénétrer son esprit. Il se heurta à un mur… un mur aux prunelles brunes.

- N'y pense même pas ! ragea la voix de la jeune femme. C'est toi qui m'as appris à fermer mon esprit !

Il plissa les yeux… comment une chose pareille était possible ?

- Dire que tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de faire s'éveiller ton pouvoir à pleine puissance, et il aura fallu la mort de ce cloporte pour qu'enfin il se révèle ! railla Voldemort ! Magnifique ! C'est magnifique !! … Ton corps ne répond plus alors tu parasites celui d'autrui… tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ceux que tu dénigres…

- LA FERME ! hurla Nathalie. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis lâche au point de me cacher derrière un pseudo- sortilège de confusion !

Sa main se resserra davantage sur l'instrument de bois.

- Mais qui a parlé de sortilège de confusion ? se moqua le mage noir tandis que Rogue et Nathalie s'entretuaient du regard. Si tu tiens réellement à tout savoir, ce cher ange n'a jamais fait l'objet d'un tel sort… en revanche, il a été soumis à une amnésie partielle… oui, il a fallu que j'arrache à son souvenir quelques mois dirons-nous,de sa vie…

- Explique-toi ! ordonna-t-elle au Lord.

- Si tu y tiens… tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que la trahison de Severus à mon égard ne remonte qu'à deux ans… hm ; je vois à ton regard que tu ne comprends guère… … … Tu me prends pour un novice ? Crois-tu que je n'avais pas remarqué ses changements dans son comportement ses deux dernières années ? Tu as l'air étonnée… pourtant, je suis sûr que même ton cher Dumbledore savait déjà tout ! interroge-le… J'ai donc dû les rayer de sa mémoire !

- C'est impossible ! CA N'A PAS DE SENS !

- Au contraire, tout ceci est parfaitement sensé ! Réfléchis ! Toutefois, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a parfois bafoué mes ordres, qu'il en est pour autant devenu le caniche du vieux fou… demande-le-lui ! Il te le dira……… si toutefois tu retrouves l'usage de ton corps, car ne compte pas que je te laisse celui-ci !

Il leva sa propre baguette sur Nathalie et lança :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Elle ressentit une douleur intense et une infinie oppression quand son âme regagna son corps… elle se trouvait incapable de la moindre réaction alors que le corps de sa meilleure amie venait de s'écrouler juste devant ses yeux.

Elle voulait pleurer, hurler sa rage et sa peine, massacrer les deux salopards qui se tenaient droits devant elle, mais terrassée par le chagrin et la douleur, son corps demeurait inerte.

- Je te laisse vivre… si toutefois tu t'en sens encore la force ! Qu'en dis-tu Severus ?

- Je doute qu'elle en ait le courage… nous verrons bien si toute Gryffondor qu'elle est, cette qualité dont ses membres se gargarisent tant, lui fait ou non défaut ! lâcha ce dernier d'une voix plate. Laissons-lui la chance de représenter une infime menace pour notre cause… cela promet d'être divertissant !

Les yeux révulsés par tant d'horreur, elle resta prostrée dans la boue et le sang alors que la remarque cruellement moqueuse de son ancien amant résonnait encore dans ses tripes, faisant chaque fois éclater son cœur en morceaux…

Sa raison de vivre venait de s'éteindre sous ses yeux,… à tel point qu'elle ne ressentait aucune tristesse quant au sort de Nathalie… qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien du tout… qu'un vide terrifiant tout au fond d'elle… à jamais brisée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- … i… di… odi… ELODIE !!!

Ses paupières lourdes de sommeil et de chagrin se levèrent sur deux yeux injectés et ruisselants. La gorge et l'estomac noués, elle aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller.

- Ca va chérie ?

Elle se fige : la voix lui fait mal au milieu de la poitrine. Son regard reste braqué sur les chatons roses dessinés sur le mur _(euh ai-je bien lu ? oO des châtons roses, venant de toi on tombe dans le sentimentalisme kitchissime là ! lol)_… son cœur vient de tomber dans sa poitrine, tous les muscles de son corps se sont crispés.

- Elodie, eh be répond ! Ca ne va pas ? Ca fait presque une demi-heure qu'on t'entend sangloter.

Elle veut tourner la tête vers l'origine de la voix grave et féminine, mais ne peut s'y résoudre tant la terreur de la déception ronge ses entrailles… Elle se redresse pourtant lentement, retenant son souffle… elle ne peut contenir une exclamation devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle. C'est en fondant en larmes qu'elle se jette au cou de sa mère.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Avant toute chose, sachez que ce chapitre est prêt depuis plus d'un mois, mais n'ayant pas Internet, il m'a été impossible de le poster plus tôt. J'ai bien essayé à la fac, mais mon fluide informatique étant ce qu'il est, tout à été effacé… Del Naja à qui j'ai demandé de le poster pour moi pourra vous le confirmer… Aussi, ce chapitre, vous le comprendrez, ayant été quelque peu difficile à écrire, lorsque après un résultat satisfaisant tout a fichu le camp, je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'y remettre de suite, et du coup, il n'est pas de la qualité du précédent… Alors désolée pour le retard une fois de plus, mais là vraiment, j'ai eu un gros coup de démotivation, au point que j'ai même fait peur à ma grande copine, lui disant que j'allais tout envoyer valser…**

**Non mais, saloperie d'ordinateurs… comme dirait l'autre : avec ces saletés de « méandres informatiques », tout fout le camp !**


	42. Chapter 42

**Une fois commence à être coutume, un mea culpa profond pour une telle absence, mais on dirait vraiment que la loi des séries s'acharne sur ma personne ! Au début, plus d'ordinateur, quand je le récupère, plus moyen de transvaser les données du vieil ordinateur au nouveau, après, le nouveau qui part en réparation, et quand on me le ramène, a plus de Word. Bref de quoi péter un charmant plomb ! En tout cas, le voilà ce chapitre 42 qui s'est fait attendre, bonne lecture à tous ! **

**RAR : (avant toute chose) **

**Lena : **Tout d'abord merci de me faire part de ton incompréhension… manifestement le chapitre n'était pas super clair, c'était un peu fait exprès, mais j'espérais quand même qu'on comprenne quelque chose. C'est dommage, j'avoue. En fait Nathalie est morte pas Elodie. Pour ce qui est de Rogue, Voldemort a donné assez d'indices à Elodie et aux lecteurs pour se faire une opinion, mais la mise au clair n'est pas encore intervenue, ce sera pour plus tard. Voilou. J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair, et si jamais il y a d'autres choses que tu ne comprends pas, fais-moi signe, I am here ! Bisou.

**Malory : **Que dire d'une fille qui ne reviewe que pour passer une dédicace à son futur Jules… nan mais j'vous jure !

**Cindy : **Toujours aussi émotive ma p'tite fleur ! Te fais un gros calinou, ma puce ! Merci pour ta review !

**Sohanne : **Qui m'a laissée plus d'un quart de mes reviews pour ce chapitre-ci !!! Réveille-toi lecteur, prend exemple ! Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme en tout cas ! La suite est là. Bisou !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle se précipita hors de son lit et se rua vers la salle de bains. Elle stoppa net sa course devant le grand miroir : une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années aux yeux effarouchés l'observait à travers la glace.

Elle mit un certain temps à se remettre du choc… mais plus elle se regardait, plus elle se rendait compte de l'évidence : il y a des rêves qui chamboulent tout dans votre cerveau, au point de ne plus savoir qui vous êtes ! Et comme tout rêve qui se respecte, bon nombres d'éléments lui étaient sortis de l'esprit à l'instant même où ses pieds avaient touché le sol. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, plus elle courrait derrière, plus la trame semblait s'éloigner… elle ne se souvenait plus que de l'affliction due à la perte d'êtres chers : sa famille, des amis peut-être… et une vague histoire, un lien particulier avec un homme dont le visage lui était inaccessible… Avec un sourire, elle réalisa que bon nombre des protagonistes de son cauchemar sortaient tout droit de son livre de chevet.

Comment un simple rêve avait-il pu lui faire perdre à ce point le sens des réalités ?... De la magie… Et puis quoi encore ?

Attablée devant son bol de céréales, elle regardait d'un œil vitreux, son père et son frère s'affairer dans la cuisine.

Elle ne se souvenait pas du Mick de son rêve, il lui restait juste une impression d'élégance et de beauté, comme un arrière goût amer dans sa bouche. Quand l'adolescent se rendit compte de l'observation dont il était l'objet, il se mit à son tour à la fixer ; un sentiment de malaise envahit la fillette.

- Quoi ? grommela le jeune garçon.

- Rien ! répondit sa sœur sur le même ton.

Pff ! Toujours aussi agréable ! Non, ce Mick-là était bien plus immature, rien à voir avec le jeune homme fringuant de son rêve.

Après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, elle alla mettre son bol dans l'évier. Son père qui semblait se battre en duel avec une casserole contre la gazinière, lui demanda à quelle heure il devait passer la prendre après les cours. Elle réfléchit un instant, essayant de se remémorer son emploi du temps, les yeux rivés sur le bouton d'ouverture du gaz qu'il était en train de tourner.

Quand les flammes jaillirent, ce fut comme si une explosion s'était produite dans sa tête… des cris résonnèrent dans son cerveau. Elle poussa un cri. Alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, elle porta ses mains à ses tempes et se recroquevilla contre le placard sous l'évier en tremblant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'affola Mr Merson devant l'étrange réaction de sa fille.

- Euh… non, bégaya-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en relevant la tête. J… je ne suis pas bien réveillée je crois, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié, toujours frémissante.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, remarqua son père en fronçant les sourcils, et posant une main sur son front. Pourtant tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre… tu es toute pâlichonne, tu ne me couves pas quelque chose au moins ?

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. C'est juste que… j'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit et… je me sens… ben… bizarre moi aussi.

- Quel genre de rêve a-t-il bien pu te faire un effet pareil ? interrogea-t-il.

Les yeux de la fillette se voilèrent… « atroce », c'était le seul qualificatif qui convenait.

- Rien d'important, mentit-elle, un cauchemar… un simple cauchemar…

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine et poussa un nouveau cri ; c'était un autre cauchemar !

- HYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!! Maman, je vais être en retard !

- Ca change ! fit remarquer Mick d'une voix exaspérée pendant que sa sœur enfilait son manteau à toute vitesse et lui lançait une œillade assassine.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de son collège, l'angoisse de ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit passée s'estompa pour laisser place à un autre type de stress : cette angoisse quotidienne, qui chaque jour lui tordait les boyaux depuis la rentrée de Septembre. Sans répit, c'était la même lutte contre les moqueries, contre les quolibets et les rumeurs. Elle n'avait jamais été fichue de s'intégrer parmi ses camarades de classe : « trop mâture pour les enfants de son âge », avaient diagnostiqué ces psychologues d'exception qu'étaient les professeurs de l'établissement. Alors naturellement, elle était devenue la cible des persécutions en tous genres et la tête de turc de sa classe.

Toutefois, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la traite comme une victime, comme une faible et pleurnicheuse victime, et qu'on la prenne en pitié. Elle préférait clairement qu'on se moque d'elle ou qu'on la batte. Et puis, elle n'était pas en reste : elle ne manquait jamais une occasion d'ouvrir sa bouche pour écraser ces espèces de détritus ambulants qui se prenaient pour des « grands », et ne se laissait pas faire lorsqu'elle se retrouvait isolée face à cinq ou six élèves. Quitte à recevoir des coups, autant en distribuer !

Non, tout ça n'était pas le plus difficile... Ce qu'elle voulait à toute force éviter, c'est que son frère si populaire et adulé, ne l'aperçoive un jour, si misérable. Non qu'il ignore les bagarres répétées de sa cadette, mais il n'avait certainement pas conscience de l'ampleur des mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait sans cesse… et à choisir, elle aimait autant qu'il pense que c'était elle qui cherchait tout le temps les problèmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense du mal d'elle ou qu'il la prenne en pitié ; ça aurait été pire que tout… sans compter qu'il ne se serait sûrement pas privé d'aller tout raconter à leurs parents.

A tout le moins, tant qu'ils fréquentaient le même établissement, elle devait continuer de se cacher, et éviter une telle humiliation.

Elle se trouvait à présent devant le portail métallique, sa gorge nouée, l'estomac retourné. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle sursauta.

- Tu attends quoi ? Je te signale que tant que tu ne rentres pas, maman restera devant le collège, et j'ai pas envie de me payer la honte ! Grouille !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut la voiture grise derrière elle… s'il savait à quel point elle avait envie de faire demi-tour, à quel point ses yeux brûlaient… elle déglutit avec difficulté et avança en direction de la cour de l'établissement.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du cèdre au centre de l'école, elle vit son frère lever le bras pour saluer un groupe de garçons de son âge quelques mètres plus loin, puis se retourner vers elle.

- J'y vais ! A ce soir !

- A tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait pour l'embrasser, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul et la repoussa vivement.

- T'es folle ?! s'exclama-t-il embarrassé en se hâtant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Horriblement gênée par la réaction du jeune garçon, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle si quelqu'un l'avait vue se faire rejeter, et sans plus attendre, se précipita dans le hall.

Ce que c'est méchant !

Il n'avait sûrement pas conscience d'à quel point son geste lui avait fait du mal ! Ca suffisait que ses pairs la refoulent sans qu'il s'y mette lui aussi. Avait-il si honte de son lien de parenté avec elle ?... Pff !!!! Sale gamin ! C'est bien un garçon ! tenta-t-elle de se raisonner en essuyant ses yeux.

Premier cours de la journée : français. Dur de voir ce machin informe seulement un quart d'heure après le petit déjeuner ! Elle s'installa au rang du fond, comme à l'accoutumée. Bientôt, une fillette aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux d'un vert pétillants, vint s'asseoir à sa gauche.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

La fille sortit son nez de son cartable et la regarda comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence auparavant.

- Salut, lança-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Sa gorge se serra… cette fille… elle aurait juré qu'elle était dans son rêve… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un picotement au milieu du front. Elle porta une main à sa tête et aperçut un petit bout de gomme blanc. En levant les yeux, elle vit que la plupart des élèves étaient tournés vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils. En balayant l'assemblée de dégénérés du regard, elle finit par en repérer un qui tenait encore entre ses mains ; une pair de ciseaux ainsi que la fameuse gomme.

- Pauvre crétin ! cracha-t-elle.

- Ouh ! minauda une fille deux rangs devant. Moi, ça m'aurait pas plu ! Rend-toi Max !

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre Merson !

- Oh oui, se moqua-t-elle. Sors t'échauffer, je te rejoins ! … Tu me fais bien rire !

- Parle de rigoler, y'a qu'à voir comment t'es fringuée…

Elle sent son pouls s'accélérer sensiblement.

- Oui, mais il faut dire que je ne me mets pas à pleurer en plein magasin pour que môman m'achète les derniers vêtements à la mode, MOI !

Elle vit les mâchoires du garçon se crisper sensiblement, tandis que rougissant il regardait d'un œil furtif si ses camarades se moquaient de lui.

- Au fait, en parlant de ta mère, elle est au courant que tu voles dans son porte-monnaie pour aller acheter tes cigarettes quand tu ne parviens pas à les piquer chez le buraliste ?

Il blêmit.

- T'es morte !

- C'est ça ! répondit-elle d'un air nonchalant, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait à la fin de la dernière heure.

Son estomac se retourna.

- Fais pas ton cafard Merson ! entendit-elle à ses côtés. Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller faire des histoires, tout ça parce qu'il a relevé que tu t'habillais d'occase !

Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle eut l'impression d'en sentir les pulsations jusque dans sa gorge.

- Tu es jalouse ? retourna-t-elle à la fillette assise à la place jouxtant la sienne. Est-ce que ça ferait plaisir à madame Crow de savoir que sa fille sèche les cours d'histoire pour aller fumer avec une bande de mini prostituées dans les caves des immeubles, pour ensuite s'asperger de déodorant en priant pour que ça ne se sente pas ? …

Elle marqua une pause pour mesurer l'impact de la réplique.

- Elle qui fait sans arrêt l'éloge de sa si vertueuse et exemplaire enfant… la pauvre ! Quand elle va savoir !

- Je ne te conseille pas d'aller raconter ça ! Comment tu es au courant d'abord ? s'enquit-elle en saisissant son poignet. Ta vie est tellement passionnante que tu suis les autres pour vivre la leur par procuration ?

- Pas du tout ! Ta misérable existence m'indiffère au plus haut point ! lâcha-t-elle en récupérant son bras. Tu as eu la brillante idée de te planquer dans l'immeuble de ma grand-mère. Tu n'avais qu'à faire gaffe !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller le lui moucharder ! s'énerva Nathalie Crow.

- La prochaine fois, mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Je ne plaisante pas, si tu fais ça je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu vas demander à ta bande de babouins de me passer à tabac ? T'as pas encore compris que c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire de toute façon ?

- N'essaye pas de te faire passer pour une victime !

- Oh mais, moi je ne suis pas à plaindre comparée toi et ce qui va te tomber dessus lorsque « maman » va savoir ! Elle peut faire la morale aux autres, ou se permettre de donner des conseils d'éducation après, ta mère ! Elle n'a pas bien vu ce qu'elle a chez elle !

- Sale garce !

- Mais oui…

- Je vais te…

- SILENCE UN PEU DANS CETE SALE ! Ce n'est pas un poulailler ici ! intervint une voix rocailleuse et désagréable. Je ne m'excuserais pas du retard, j'avais une réunion avec vos autres professeurs.

Ses façons de faire lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un…

- J'ai eu confirmation par votre professeur d'histoire. Vendredi prochain, vous serez donc de sortie pour la visite du musée… nous avons fini par trouver un minibus pour le transport.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des pépiements enthousiastes. Elle, ne disait rien. Elle n'aimait pas ces excursions scolaires. Ils étaient chaque fois, sensés se mettre en groupe pour faire un quelconque exposé, et comme elle se retrouvait toujours seule, les professeurs se voyaient obligés de l'introduire de force dans un groupe récalcitrant… quelle humiliation !

Durant la deuxième heure de cours, elle reçut sur son bureau un papier plié en quatre. Elle ne le toucha tout d'abord pas, elle se contenta de lever légèrement les yeux, mais tous semblaient plongés studieusement dans leur français. Elle replongea le sien dans son cours, et d'un revers de la main, envoya le papier par terre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il ré atterrissait de nouveau sur son plan de travail. Elle exhala l'air de ses poumons et le déplia d'une main maladroite : « tu vas regretter Merson, sale fouine ! »

Elle lança un nouveau coup d'œil inquiet aux autres élèves, puis se remit au travail, attendant avec appréhension que la cloche sonne… et la cloche sonna… un peu vite à son goût, jamais cours de français ne lui avait paru si court !

Elle se hâta de fourrer ses affaires en vrac dans son sac et sortit avant tout le monde, en traversant la salle de classe à grandes enjambées. Elle ne s'arrêta de marcher qu'une fois arrivée dans la cour. Bientôt, elle se remplit d'élèves bruyants : un quart d'heure à tenir ! Elle resta cachée dans la cage d'escalier du vieux bâtiment les cinq premières minutes, priant pour qu'aucun surveillant ne vienne la déloger.

- Elle est là ! entendit-elle un garçon s'écrier.

Le temps de remonter les premières marches, ils l'avaient rejointe. Elle sentit son cœur cogner plus fort contre sa poitrine.

- Tu essayes de t'enfuir Merson ? Reste donc avec nous. Il faut qu'on parle !

- Ah, parce que tu sais parler sans beugler toi ! fit-elle remarquer avec ironie. Première nouvelle !

Elle déclencha quelque rire moqueur chez les filles venues assister au lynchage collectif. Elle entendit les encouragements des garçons à engager la partie. Les paroles des enfants entre eux sont aussi corrosives que du vinaigre sur une plaie ouverte…

Le garçon, agacé par les moqueries de ses camarades, la bouscula rudement par les épaules en émettant un grognement.

- La ferme Merson ! cria-t-il en réitérant son geste.

Acculée, elle sentit bientôt le mur dans son dos. Mue par l'irritation, elle poussa le jeune garçon à son tour, de toutes ses forces, de sorte qu'il tomba et dévala les marches. Mi-satisfaite, mi-effrayée par les conséquences de son acte, elle espérait qu'il était en assez piteux état pour le dissuader de l'importuner, mais en assez bon de sorte à ne pas s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires avec les professeurs ou sa famille.

- T'es folle ? s'emporta un autre livide de rage, en s'approchant d'elle le bras levé.

- Il y a un problème ?

Elle leva la tête vers les marches supérieures et crut se liquéfier sur place. Son frère, entouré par ses camarades de classe, se tenait en haut de l'escalier. Une bonne partie des délinquants en herbe venaient de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Il était resté à ses côtés chaque fois qu'il l'avait pu ce jour-là… il ne l'avait pas crue, elle l'avait senti dans son regard.

- Elodie?

Sa mère venait de rentrer dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur un exercice d'arithmétique. Elle leva vers elle un regard flamboyant et rougi par l'énervement.

- Oui…

- Dis-moi, tu as eu des problèmes aujourd'hui au collège?

Elle pouvait sentir son visage se décomposer et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

- Non, mentit-elle. Pas vraiment.

- Mick m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi venir me poser la question si tu sais déjà tout? Celui-là, il ne manque pas une occasion de l'ouvrir, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ton frère! La reprit sèchement Mrs Merson. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ait été là!

- Oui, quelle chance!

- Oui, quelle chance! Vraiment! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver s'il n'était pas intervenu!

Comment diable faisait-elle pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'était cette même intervention qui allait tout envenimer dorénavant?

- Il va certainement y avoir des représailles, fit remarquer sa mère.

S'il ne s'agissait que de ça…

- Je veux que tu ailles voir le proviseur dès demain.

- Quoi? Mais…, tenta-t-elle de protester.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Elodie! Je veux que tu ailles lui parler et que tu lui rendes compte de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras être tranquille définitivement!

- Maman, tu fais toute une montagne pour pas grand-chose, essaya-t-elle de la raisonner alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Elle se retourna alors vers sa fille, et cette dernière reconnut dans les traits maternels l'expression de dureté qu'avait adoptée le visage de son frère plus tôt dans la journée. Un frisson parcourut son échine; le couperet allait tomber.

- Je n'aurais pas à faire de rien toute une montagne comme tu dis, si tu ne t'arrangeais pas pour toujours t'attirer des problèmes! Il faudrait vraiment que tu changes de comportement, termina-t-elle avant de refermer derrière elle. Que tu te provoque des ennuis reste ton affaire, mais tache de faire en sorte que ton frère n'en ait pas par ta faute! C'est déjà suffisamment fatiguant comme ça!

Avait-elle conscience elle aussi de la portée de ses paroles?… Quant à l'autre, elle s'était demandé combien de temps il tiendrait sa langue sur les évènements de la matinée… ça n'avait pas été long, et surtout, quels propos agréables lui tiendrait sa mère pour lui faire la leçon… alors qu'elle ne demandait pas mieux que personne ne s'en mêle.

- Je veux que vous vous mettiez en rang deux par deux et que vous attendiez à l'entrée du musée. Dans le silence! Précisa leur professeur d'Histoire.

Cette fameuse excursion était finalement arrivée… un peu tôt à son goût, mais bon. Le musée d'histoires anciennes et naturelles ouvrait ses portes exclusivement pour eux durant l'après-midi. La chance ayant fait que la classe comporte un nombre impair d'élèves, une fois de plus elle s'était retrouvée seule au fond du rang. Elle observait, un peu en retrait, d'un œil critique et méprisant, cette bande d'excités se bousculer les uns les autres en riant aux éclats et en gloussant, pour voir lequel d'entre eux ramasserait ses dents sur le bitume, et par là même, une retenue pour être sorti du rang. Nathalie Crow finit par s'étaler de tout son long sur le goudron devant les trois classes participant à la visite.

- C'est malin râla-t-elle en souriant à moitié malgré tout, alors que la camarade fautive, confuse, l'aidait à se relever sous les rires gras des autres élèves.

Elle-même regardait la scène avec un demi-sourire, amusée et exaspérée à la fois, par la bêtise de certains de ses jeunes congénères.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? S'irrita la fille cause de la chute.

- Rien de bien particulier, répondit-elle distraitement, réveillée de son sommeil par l'interpellation grossière.

Comme ils commençaient la visite, la fille se contenta d'un bruyant "pff" avant de continuer à bavasser avec Crow.

Il fallait s'y attendre, les professeurs imposèrent bientôt la formation de groupes de trois personnes. Bien évidemment, il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que la classe se ligue pour la laisser de côté. Le dernier groupe n'ayant pas trouvé d'ultime membre se vit obligé de l'intégrer, de mauvaise grâce.

- On se retrouve dans le hall dans deux heures. Chacun d'entre vous sait quel thème il doit étudier. Je veux un rapport détaillé et entièrement rédigé à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Alors, un conseil; soyez attentifs et profitez d'être sur les lieux pour récolter toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin. Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans un musée; on respecte le silence du lieu, pas de chahut, et par-dessus tout: on ne touche à rien!

- Allez, amène-toi, Merson! Interpella Crow d'une manière fort peu gracieuse.

"Les trophées de chasse sous le dix-huitième": quel sujet d'études stupide! Pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas pu tomber sur un tableau ou encore une quelconque sculpture? Voir tous ces cadavres d'animaux, empaillés et entassés presque les uns sur les autres, massacrés aux seuls prétextes que "un: c'est de l'art, et deux: c'est beau", lui retournait littéralement l'estomac. Il y en avait même de quoi donner la nausée à n'importe quel taxidermiste un tant soit peu soucieux d'une certaine éthique écologique!

- On prend lequel? Interrogea Nathalie Crow. La galerie est trop grande pour tous les étudier. Je propose qu'on en choisisse un seul et qu'on fasse un travail approfondi dessus.

L'idée était bonne. Même si ça lui tordait les boyaux de le reconnaître, Nathalie Crow était une excellente élève et un esprit d'une brillante vivacité de surcroît.

- Une revendication, Merson? Cracha-t-elle en dévisageant sa camarade. On fait comme ça ou tu vas nous coller ton frère sur le dos pour ne pas t'avoir laissé le choix?

La fillette se contenta de jauger celle qui lui faisait face d'un regard méprisant, et détourna les yeux dans un mouvement désinvolte d'une infinie suprématie.

- Allez Mina, aide-moi à en choisir un! Plus vite on aura trouvé, plus vite on sera débarrassées de ce devoir de mes deux!

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de l'ours dans le fond là-bas, il n'est pas mal!

- Non, il me rappelle trop ton Jules…

Elle n'écoutait plus la conversation sans intérêt de ses deux congénères; entre deux magnifiques faucons, reposait magistralement un oiseau au plumage noir luisant, d'une telle beauté qu'elle peinait à croire qu'un individu doté de morale ait pu avoir dans sa tête suffisamment d'inconscience pour envisager plomber les ailes de cet empereur des cieux nocturnes. Elle fit un pas en avant, en direction de l'animal aux yeux mordorés, comme guidée par une voix presque inaudible à l'intérieur d'elle-même, hypnotisée par les deux billes de verre.

Elle se sentait flotter, son esprit semblait si détaché de son corps que ses pieds la menaient sans le consentement de sa volonté. Ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer à tout instant…

- Ouah! S'écria Mina Weller, sortant la fillette de son état semi-hypnotique. Regarde ce sur quoi Merson a mis la main.

- Il est superbe, confirma Crow en se précipitant pour les rejoindre. Pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose celle-là! Ok, ce sera celui-ci!

Elodie recula de quelques pas et consentit enfin à détourner les yeux du majestueux animal pour s'emparer de son porte-documents ainsi que d'un crayon.

- Rah! râla Nathalie Crow, vous avez vu ça?

- Quoi? demanda sa comparse.

- On ne va pas pouvoir faire notre exposé sur ce hibou, il n'y a aucune indication sur le socle, pas même une plaque, rien.

- Bah, il y a sûrement quelque chose qui indique d'où vient cette bestiole, raisonna Mina Weller. On l'a certainement placé du mauvais côté! Merson, va voir!

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Weller!

- Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille du méchant hibou empaillé! railla Nathalie Crow.

- Tu délires ma pauvre!

- Ah oui? J'ai vu comment tu l'observais quand tu es arrivée… BOUH!

La fillette sursauta et les deux complices éclatèrent de rire. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la tourne en ridicule.

- Pauvre conne! Tu as quatre ans dans ta tête!

- Et toi tu as quatre ans dans ton slip Merson, pouffa la fillette aux yeux verts entre deux gloussements. Si tu étais un garçon, je dirais même qu'il te manque quelque chose de fondamental dans le caleçon!

- Si j'étais un garçon comme tu dis, je te répondrais certainement que t'entendre cracher ton venin, ça m'en touche une sans me faire bouger l'autre!

- De quoi as-tu si peur hein?

- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même? Papa et maman sont si bourgeois qu'ils t'ont appris à tout te faire servir sur un plateau d'argent. Ne confonds pas Crow, je ne suis pas ta domestique!

- Froussarde!

Ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle avait peur de ce pauvre animal, mais… elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise lorsqu'elle s'en approchait. En même temps, elle ressentait comme un besoin viscéral de frôler ses plumes d'encre du bout des doigts, … elle avait presque comme l'absurde impression qu'il l'attendait… qu'il allait lui dévoiler une vérité, ou un secret… qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre… et au fond, c'était ça plus qu'autre chose qui créait le malaise… Pff! Ridicule! Elle avait beau n'avoir que onze ans, elle n'avait jamais cru au grand méchant loup, elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre à craindre le grand méchant hibou maintenant!

Lentement, elle s'approcha du pilier sur lequel reposait la bête, sans parvenir à détacher son regard des prunelles dorées. Un pas… puis deux… trois pas… et un quatrième… cinq… le hibou cligna des yeux. Le cœur de la fillette se décrocha. Elle se figea… plus un bruit autour d'elle… sûrement une hallucination! A force de le fixer comme une malade c'était logique!

Décidément, cet endroit la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle accéléra le pas, bien décidée à ne pas se ridiculiser devant ces deux vipères et à en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire grotesque.

Incrédule, elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant les sombres ailes qui s'étaient étendues de part et d'autre du corps de l'animal et s'étaient mises à battre frénétiquement en une interdiction surréaliste d'approcher. Pétrifiée, elle sentit une douleur aigue dans sa tête, comme une fêlure profonde, au moment où l'oiseau de proie prit son envol pour lui foncer dessus en hululant. C'était comme si le cri assourdissant de l'animal se fondant au sien, fendait son crâne d'un côté à l'autre. Elle agrippa ses tempes et s'écroula sur le dallage en damier blanc et noir.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, plus rien! C'était pourtant comme si ça avait duré des heures. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle se retourna vers ses deux camarades de classe, plongées dans la contemplation d'un ours rugissant de plus de deux mètres de haut.

- Merson, qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria Nathalie Crow. Tu comptes qu'on fasse tout le travail pour toi?

Quoi? Mais… elle fit volte face vers le… tout avait disparu… le socle entre les deux faucons et le… le quoi déjà?... Pourquoi frissonnait-elle ainsi? … En observant ses mains tremblantes, quelque chose attira son attention sur un carreau blanc… quelle jolie plume! Elle releva la tête vers les deux faucons au plumage brun… Comment une plume d'un noir si profond avait pu atterrir à cet endroit-là?

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

**Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai horreur de cette sensation de courir derrière un rêve qui m'échappe au réveil!!! Une chitite review? ... Siou'plait... **


	43. Chapter 43

**Tout d'abord, qu'il soit bien clair que je n'abandonne absolument pas ma fic, jamais !!! Ensuite, le message donnant un lien concernant un clip qui aurait été fait sur ma fic n'a pas fonctionné, ça m'attriste j'aurais adoré le voir, c'est tellement gentil de ta part **

**Suite à une lettre enflammée reçue il y a deux ou trois jours, d'une nouvelle lectrice, j'ai terminé le chapitre suivant. Je vais arrêter de m'excuser sans arrêt chaque fois que je publie, parce que ça devient franchement ridicule, je suis désolée (tiens je m'excuse XD, plus fort que moi), parce que j'ai été absente pendant huit longs mois m'a-t-on fait remarquer. Je sais que c'est énorme, et je sais que j'aurais sans doute perdu plein de lecteurs qui auront perdu la foi, mais je galère vraiment pour écrire. Je ne trouve plus le temps de dessiner, ni d'écrire, ni de lire, c'est une horreur. Chaque fois que je me dis « après cette semaine, ça sera plus calme tu pourras t'y remettre », il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient mettre le bazar. Donc, modestement, voilà mon chapitre 43. Encore pardon ! **

**RAR : **

**Superfan : Oui j'ai encore des exams, mais pas les mêmes que ceux dont on parlait la dernière fois, forcément XD. Merci pour tes encouragements ! **

**Keana : Chaos le retour, moi aussi, ma vie ne s'améliore pas, j'ai toujours un timing aussi mauvais. Pour ce qui est des choses que tu ne comprends pas et des questions que tu te poses, je t'assure que tu auras toutes tes réponses avant le dénouement. Comme toujours tu es clairvoyante ! Et oui, tu peux te sentir importante, tu l'es, vraiment !!! Je suis en droit et non en lettres. Bonne lecture poupette, et gros bisou !!! **

**Aulandra 17 : merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste jusqu'au bout ! **

**Sohanne : tu m'as beaucoup fais rire avec ton « je comprends de moins en moins, m'ais j'adore », trop mignonne !!! Merci pour tes multiples relances ! XXX. **

**Malorie : Alors toi, toujours aussi chtarbée : je n'en connais qu'une qui poste des reviews sans avoir lu le chapitre, merci à toi ! **

**Laetitia 666 : J'ai adoré ta proposition de manifestation c'est à creuser ! Désolée pour ce long périple, mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi de poster… bonne lecture à toi, je t'embrasse. **

**L'orblanc : Je sais que j'ai déjà répondu à ta review personnellement mais elle méritait une réponse officielle également, tout d'abord bienvenue dans mon petit monde, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite comme déjà les premiers chapitres… Ton message m'a beaucoup touchée et c'est pour ça que je tenais à te remercier plutôt deux fois qu'une. Vraiment !!! Sache juste que si tu as commencé par « une quête de vengeance », tu as loupé quand même toute la première partie de la fic qui était « un nouveau départ ». **

**Je t'embrasse et merci encore pour tout ça. C'est bien plus important qu'on ne le croit. **

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Couchée sur son lit, elle faisait distraitement tourner entre son pouce et son index la plume ramassée dans le musée l'après-midi… plus personne ne l'avait importunée durant le reste de la journée, et le week-end était là… que demander d'autre ?

Et pourtant… au creux de son estomac, des papillons s'agitaient avec une vigueur inquiétante ; elle ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment plus bizarre qu'étrange, de l'habiter.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre, elle se redressa quelque peu en voyant la tête de sa mère dans l'entrebâillement.

- Tu as Cindy dans le salon.

- Ah ? Tu peux la faire venir ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son duvet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fillette de quatre ans sa cadette et aux yeux d'un bleu pétillant de malice, entra dans la pièce.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne te voyais plus par le grillage, alors j'ai demandé la permission à maman de venir de rendre visite.

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là, assura Elodie qui avait pourtant davantage envie de rester un peu seule… son esprit était assez loin de son amie à dire vrai.

- Elle est superbe cette plume ! s'exclama la petite fille. Où tu l'as eue ?

- Ah ? Euh… je l'ai trouvée au musée cet après-midi.

- Oh ! Dis donc, tu sais que c'est interdit d'arracher les plumes des animaux empaillés de la salle des trophées de chasse ?

- Je t'arrête de suite ! la coupa Elodie passablement irritée par la réflexion. Je ne l'ai prise sur aucun d'entre eux ; elle était par terre, et je n'en ai vu aucun auquel elle aurait pu appartenir en plus… Et puis, toi qui enchaîne les boulettes les unes derrières les autres, tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale !

- Oh mais calme-toi ! Je disais ça comme ça… et puis, ils sont tellement bêtes que tu aurais pu te faire punir sans qu'ils se donnent la peine de savoir vraiment d'où elle venait.

- Dans le doute… je ne suis pas sortie avec à la main.

- En tout cas, elle est vraiment jolie ! s'extasia Cindy. Tu vas en faire quoi ?

- Ben rien de particulier… je ne sais pas… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Autrefois, les gens écrivaient avec des plumes comme celles-ci ! On étudie le Moyen-âge en cours d'histoire, j'en ai vu une magnifique dans mon manuel et ça m'a donné envie d'essayer…

- Je te vois venir, marmonna la plus grande avec un air suspicieux.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on essaye de la tailler pour pouvoir s'en servir ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de l'abîmer !

Au-delà de son envie de préserver la beauté de la plume, elle avait la sensation de ne pas devoir s'en servir à cet effet… comme si elle n'était pas un objet anodin…

- Alleezzzzzzzzz !!! Je te promets qu'on ne l'abîmera pas ! On pourra faire comme dans l'ancien temps ; moi je serais une princesse que tu aurais enlevée, et toi tu écrirais une demande de rançon sur un parchemin et…

- Sympa, et moi je serais quoi ? Un bandit de grand chemin ?

- Pas forcément, tu pourrais être une sorcière qui…

Elle ne l'écoutait plus ; pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre si vite ? Pourquoi cette impression que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle ? … Elle rejeta la proposition assez froidement.

- Non, je te dis… écoute, je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis fatiguée… j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, en plus, on ne va pas tarder à dîner.

- Bon très bien, se résigna la fillette vexée. Je te laisse, à demain… peut-être, termina-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière après avoir lancé un regard perplexe et plein de reproches à son aînée.

Elodie s'étendit de nouveau sur le lit, et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre à double battant, tout en continuant à caresser la plume du bout des doigts. Au dehors, les nuages semblaient s'épaissir et le ciel s'assombrir ; il allait sans doute tomber quelque chose cette nuit !

Elle se redressa brusquement : un énorme oiseau au plumage entièrement noir était perché sur les câbles téléphoniques… un hibou !

Elle parvenait à distinguer son regard malgré sa mauvaise vue et la distance qui les séparait, tant l'or de ses prunelles était intense… Il ouvrit brusquement ses ailes, et émit un piaillement si aigu que malgré le double vitrage et la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient, elle eut l'impression de l'entendre raisonner dans tout son cerveau. Sa tête tourna quelques secondes…

L'oiseau avait disparu, la nuit semblait être tombée d'un coup.

- HYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

Elle fit un bond, son cœur soudainement étreint d'une manière inquiétante, elle ne savait pourquoi. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et se hâta de dévaler les escaliers, emprunte d'un redoutable pressentiment. En franchissant le portail, elle trouva sur le trottoir, son père, sa mère, son frère, ainsi que quelques personnes du voisinage elles-mêmes accourues au cri déchirant. En faisant quelques pas hésitants vers le cercle qui s'était formé, elle distingua au centre une femme de petite taille effondrée sur une petite silhouette ensanglantée… elle reconnut la mère de Cindy.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

En retrait de la masse familiale éplorée des Callaway, elle sanglotait silencieusement. Cindy était son amie depuis la plus petite enfance ; elle l'avait toujours connue. Comment avait-il pu se produire une telle chose ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir du mal à une fillette si gentille et pleine de vie ?

Il ne s'était même pas agi d'un raquet, une simple agression des plus barbares.

Sa mère s'était inquiétée de ne pas la voir arriver pour dîner, avait-elle confié, et s'était rendu au domicile des Merson pour rapatrier sa fille à la maison… et elle l'avait trouvée là ; étendue à plat ventre sur le bitume, gisant sans vie, les yeux grands ouverts, le cou également, baignant dans son sang…

La cérémonie des funérailles venait de se terminer… la famille Callaway, effondrée, n'avait pas eu le courage de se recueillir davantage sur la sépulture de leur petite dernière.

La mère d'Elodie l'attendait dans la voiture, à l'entrée du cimetière, se refusant à la laisser seule, le criminel étant toujours en liberté… dire que les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées avaient été des sommations désagréables de quitter sa maison, prétextant le besoin de se retrouver seule… jamais elle n'aurait dû la renvoyer sitôt arrivée… elle aurait dû attendre que sa mère vienne la chercher, elle n'aurait alors jamais croisé la route de ce salaud. Elle crut entendre un murmure dans son dos… mais elle était bien seule.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la pierre tombale, et s'accroupit devant la plaque sur laquelle venait d'être gravée l'épitaphe de sa plus tendre amie. Elle plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste et en retira la plume sur laquelle Cindy s'était extasiée la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue sourire. Elle la déposa sur la pierre.

- Je l'ai taillée pour toi… j'ai demandé à papa de m'apprendre… tu pourras m'écrire de jolies lettres de là où tu es………… je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Cela allait faire plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds au collège, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire un pas dehors, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre sur la porte de la maison voisine, dont souvent à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, elle voyait la silhouette fluette de Cindy surgir, scrutant les environs avec ses yeux pétillants à la recherche de son aînée… plus jamais elle ne franchirait cette porte…

Le lundi suivant, sa mère ne l'autorisa pas davantage à garder la chambre : « ce qui est arrivé à Cindy est terrible, avait-elle dit, mais tu ne peux pas faire pour autant une croix sur ta propre vie et sur ton avenir… ta vie à toi continue ! » Sur le moment, la remarque l'avait profondément choquée, l'avait ulcérée même et elle s'était retenue, plus par manque de force que par respect, de ne pas se redresser pour lui cracher à la figure. Mais au final, elle dut admettre que la parole maternelle sonnait juste.

Sa mère sortait la voiture de la cour intérieure tandis que Mick, sous le porche, terminait de verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Elle l'attendait patiemment, les yeux rivés sur le pilier de bois qui soutenait le petit patio quelque peu délabré. C'est en observant le sommet du petit édifice, qu'elle l'aperçut… dressé de toute son envergure au-dessus des tuiles de la porte cochère ; le hibou au plumage funeste se tenait magistralement, tel un mauvais présage…un murmure : comme le sifflement inquiétant du vent… Elle l'observa quelques secondes, interdite, puis sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement quand elle vit ses ailes se déplier et se mettre à battre alors que son frère descendait les escaliers… l'animal prit son envol.

- RECULE !

Le jeune garçon leva la tête suivant le regard de sa sœur et sauta les dernières marches, bousculant au passage sa cadette, tandis que deux tuiles rouges s'écrasaient sur le dallage de la grande allée. Sans avoir pu réagir, elle resta là à observer les yeux écarquillés, les éclats pourpres à ses pieds, la respiration haletante.

Elle ne comprenait pas ; c'était comme si elle l'avait senti venir… cet oiseau de mauvais augure… elle ne savait pas de quelle façon, mais elle avait le sentiment profond qu'il n'était pas étranger à tous ces « incidents » à répétition… pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'un animal…

- Merci, balbutia Mick à l'attention de sa sœur, trop absorbée dans ses méandres intérieurs pour l'entendre véritablement.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le toit du petit patio, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'oiseau…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Merson, Crow, vous êtes de service aujourd'hui ! Comment se fait-il que je n'ai ni cahier de texte ni cahier d'appel sur mon bureau ce matin ?

Elle venait de sortir les affaires de son sac pour le cours d'histoire-géographie du lundi matin, et avait à peine déposé son dernier livre sur le pupitre que le professeur l'houspillait déjà… Nathalie Crow ne fut pas longue à exposer sa version des faits pour s'exonérer de toute responsabilité.

- Excusez-moi Madame, mais comme Merson s'est crue autorisée à prendre une semaine de vacances, de mon côté j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait se charger des cahiers la seconde semaine de service, vu que j'ai dû assurer la première toute seule pendant son absence.

- Je n'étais pas en vacances espèce de peste ! s'indigna Elodie en se levant, le visage menaçant.

Outre le fait que Crow essayait de la faire passer pour une paresseuse notoire, ces insinuations consistaient une insulte à la mémoire de Cindy.

- Je ne veux rien savoir Miss Crow ! Vous n'aviez pas à prendre une telle initiative sans en informer votre camarade au préalable. Allez toutes les deux me chercher ces cahiers, et vite !

Elles sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe et descendirent les deux étages qui les séparaient des casiers et s'y arrêtèrent… enfin, seulement Elodie… Nathalie Crow quant à elle, s'en allait vers la porte vitrée donnant sur la cour intérieure.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Elodie irritée.

- Pff… amène-toi Merson ! Ils ne sont pas dans les casiers.

- Quoi ?

- Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te faciliter la vie alors que tu m'as laissée seule de service, que tu t'es défilée pendant toute une semaine !

- J'y crois pas ! Tu les as cachés ? Mais t'as quoi dans le crâne ?

- Oh, la ferme ! Suis-moi, on va les chercher ! On les avait planqués dans le garage à vélo…

Evidemment, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'aller les chercher à cet endroit-là.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre là-dedans, c'est sinistre et il y a un foutoir monstre ! Je t'attends là.

- Oui, j'avais oublié ton courage légendaire Merson ! Je ne te demande pas de descendre avec moi ne t'inquiète pas… je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver chez le proviseur parce que tu auras fait une crise d'angoisse !

- C'est ça… allez grouille, on va se faire disputer !

Nathalie Crow descendit les trois ou quatre marches qui menaient au garage à vélo, fit coulisser la grille sur les rails pour en ouvrir l'accès, et pénétra dans l'enceinte lugubre et mal éclairée… deux minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne refit surface… puis trois… quatre…

- HOUUU…

Elle fit volte face, son cœur cognant avec force contre ses côtes… sur une des branches les plus hautes du cèdre, se tenait tout droit, le funeste animal aux plumes d'encre… elle sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier.

- Crow ! CROW !!! Sors de là, dépêche-toi !

- Calme, raisonna la voix de Nathalie Crow. Je ne les trouve plus… il fait trop sombre ! On va prendre une danse si on revient sans !

- Laisse tomber je te dis, et sors de là ! Vite !

- Ca va, ça va, j'arr…

CLANG.

La grille se referma brusquement devant Nathalie Crow qui s'apprêtait à remonter les marches. Passé le moment de la surprise, elle s'écria avec rage vers Elodie, en tirant sur les barreaux d'acier pour essayer de se libérer :

- Ouvre-moi Merson ! C'est pas marrant ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait, répétait la fillette la voix tremblante, en essayant elle aussi de faire céder les barreaux.

Un bruit métallique assourdissant se fit alors entendre dans le fond du garage. La fillette aux prunelles vertes terrorisées, fit volte face, sa respiration haletante. Aucune d'elles deux ne parvenait à percevoir ce qui se passait dans la pénombre du lieu, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Elodie, le visage de Nathalie Crow était déformé par la peur ; les yeux luisant, elle la supplia d'une voix gémissante :

- Je t'en prie, sors-moi de là Merson !

- Je vais chercher le concierge, il pourra t'ouvrir, je reviens…

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas en direction du bâtiment, qu'elle se cogna durement contre quelqu'un.

- Héla, où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Mick ! reconnut-elle.

- Je reviens de sport, et je t'ai vue depuis l'autre côté du terrain de basket. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

- Oh Mick ! Tu tombes bien, je t'en supplie aide-nous ! implora-t-elle en saisissant la main de son frère, l'entrainant à sa suite vers les grilles qui retenaient prisonnière Nathalie Crow.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le tintamarre qui provenait du fond du garage. Pourquoi est-elle enfermée là-dedans ? Et c'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Tu sais ce qui va se passer si maman apprend que tu t'es encore attirée des ennuis ?

- Tais-toi, et aide-moi à ouvrir ! ordonna la fillette qui s'acharnait sur les barreaux en acier sans succès.

- Ca ne sert à rien déclara-t-il. C'est verrouillé. Je vais chercher un surveillant mais vous allez avoir des problèmes toutes les deux !

- Peu importe, mais dépêche-toi ! hurla-t-elle à son aîné. Cours !!!

Quelque chose se tordant dans ses tripes lui disait que si elle ne réussissait pas à faire sortir sa camarade de là, un renvoi du collège serait sans doute le moindre de leurs problèmes. La cacophonie ne tarissait toujours pas, et bientôt…

- BAISSE-TOI ! cria-t-elle à la captive.

Nathalie Crow obéit et s'accroupit aussitôt, les deux mains plaquées sur sa tête pour se protéger, alors qu'une roue de bicyclette vint se fracasser sur la grille avec une telle violence que tous les rayons en jaillirent.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de sa carapace, Crow resta quelques secondes tremblante, à fixer les restes du projectile à terre.

- Sors-moi de là…. Merson… SORS-MOI DE LA ! VITE !!!

Elle avait agrippé fermement deux barreaux et tirait dessus avec la rage d'une démente.

- Mick est parti chercher de l'aide, on va t'ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est toi qui fais ça ? Tu veux te venger c'est ça ? gémit la fillette.

- Non, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait. Comment aurais-je pu faire un truc pareil ?

Une chaîne surgit alors de nulle part et s'enroula autour de la gorge de Nathalie. Elle porta une main horrifiée, à son cou. La chaîne serra davantage… elle commençait à suffoquer, les paupières mi-closes. De l'autre côté Elodie ne savait que faire, elle se sentait si démunie, elle ne pouvait que regarder…

- Non… non, non ! Lâche-là ! sanglotait-elle.

Elle sentit comme un courant d'air en elle « _…eill… oi ». _Elle se retourna vivement, tremblante… Personne. Terrifiée, elle observa autour d'elle, le cœur se serrant à chacune de ses inspirations. L'oiseau noir n'était plus dans l'arbre tricentenaire au centre de la cour.

- Crow, je…, commença-t-elle en reportant son attention vers Nathalie.

Le visage émacié, quelque chose de différent dans le regard, Nathalie Crow articula audiblement d'une voix inquiétante :

- C'est toi qui m'as tuée.

- AAAHHHH…

Elle recula brusquement, couvrant son visage de ses bras alors que le hibou au plumage d'ancre fonçait sur son visage, bec et ongles en avant. Elle tomba en arrière, son dos heurtant rudement les marches de béton… « …_VEILLE-TOI !_ »

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, Nathalie Crow était debout plaquée contre la grille par une plage de rangement des deux roues, le regard vide, les yeux révulsés, une barre de fer ressortant per le devant de son pull-over maculé de pourpre.

Elle resta figée, comme fesses collées au sol ; incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de prononcer une seule parole.

- Il n'y a personne dans l'établissement je ne compr…

Mick Merson s'arrêta net derrière sa sœur.

- Mon Dieu ! Elodie… Elodie…

Devant l'absence de réaction de sa cadette, il la saisit sous les bras et la releva pour lui faire face.

- Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit-il.

- …

- Explique-moi ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant comme un prunier.

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre tant ses poumons la faisaient souffrir à chaque entrée d'air.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Répond !!!

- C'est… un cauchemar, bafouilla-t-elle le regard hagard.

- Cela aurait pu être différent, déclara une voix grave derrière eux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A bientôt dans une review peut-être…


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello tout le monde, je n'ai pas eu internet de l'été donc dur pour moi de poster après la fin des examens, je compte bien mettre un terme à cette fichue fic avant la fin de la semaine, du moins avant ma rentrée. Voici donc le chapitre 44 tant attendu depuis tant de mois --'...**

**RAR: **

**Malicia-Sirkis: **Coucou toi, merci pour ta review, finalement après notre conversation via MSN j'ai retrouvé la fougue littéraire et la force dde continuer afin d'achever ma fic. J'espère que tu vas me suivre jusqu'au bout, je t'embrasse fort, poulette!

**L'orblanc: **Tout d'abord, sache que ça ne me gêne aucunement de recevoir des messages sur ma boîte mail, ça me fait même plaisir. Ensuite, m'écrire un super long message n'est pas du tout ce que j'appelle foirer, bien au contraire, plus c'est long, plus c'est inspiré et détaillé, plus ça me fait plaisir. Ton commentaire quant au fait que ma fic fasse paraître les autres Roguefictions bien fades à tes yeux je ne te dirais même pas les petits picottements de satisfaction qu'ils ont engendré dans mon estomac ni le plaisir que ça m'a fait. Quant aux questions laissées en suspens, ne t'en fais pas, tout ça va se dénouer assez vite tu vas voir. Et non ce n'est pas sérieux de potasser des fics au lieu de ses cours avant des exams... je fais pareil soit dit en passant... enfin je faisais au lycée. Merci encore pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous.

**Malorie: **Et pas d'annonces personnelles sur un site de publication tu connais?? Pfff, nan mais j'te jure, t'as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie...

**Ombrage:** Certes bizarre... mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, enfin... tout est relatif. Bonne lecture à toi, et merci de m'avoir suivie encore maintenant, bisous.

**Mirliton: **L'éternelle, avec Ombrage vous êtes les rares anciennes à me suivre encore. Merci pour ta grande compréhension, tes paroles me touchent sincèrement, et merci de me suivre encore. Encore une fois, tu émets des hypothèses, et encore une fois, loin d'être stupides, je ne peux t'en dire plus, tu auras tes réponses bien assez tôt en lisant la suite. Gros bisous.

**Laetitia666: **Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et que tu sois encore là toi aussi. Merci pour la vidéo, je l'ai vue finalement. Bonne lecture et gros poutous.

**Sushi: **Pour commencer j'adore ça!! Si tu n'étais pas une lectrice fidèle et enthousiaste, je t'englouttirais fisa. Ensuite, ton enthousiasme et tes compliments m'ont fait réellement chaud au coeur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'était adorable. Bonne lecture à toi, en espérant que ça continue de te passioner.

**Sohanne: **The warrior!! Hyper larguée, mais hyper heureuse d'avoir la suite, je t'adore!! Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes relances, tes reviews et tout et tout.

**SayItTwice: **Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil message, il m'a fait très plaisir, mais ne t'en fais pas, ta faim va être un peu appaisée (j'espère) par ce nouveau chapitre et les quelques révélations qu'il comporte, bisous.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils firent volte-face de concert, leurs prunelles se braquant sur le personnage à l'allure inquiétante qui se dirigeait vers eux à pas mesurés.  
- Il aurait pu en aller différemment, reprit-il d'une voix grave, si tu m'avais écouté Elodie, si tu n'avais pas ignoré mes appels.  
Le jeune garçon s'interposa entre sa sœur et l'étranger tout droit sorti d'un roman fantastique avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux mordorés.  
- N'avancez pas plus ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.  
L'étranger esquissa un geste nonchalant de la main gauche, et il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin.  
- MICK ! cria la fillette en se précipitant vers son aîné.  
- Il est temps que tu te réveilles Elodie.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez à la fin ? Pourquoi vous me suivez ? Laissez-nous tranquilles ! Allez-vous-en !  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser. Je n'aurais pas eu à en arriver là si tu n'avais pas cherché ton salut dans la fuite depuis des mois.  
- Je ne comprends rien, sanglotait la petite fille en observant, paniquée, l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle. C'est vous ? Tout ça c'est vous ?  
- Viens avec moi, tu ne peux plus fuir maintenant. Tu dois te réveiller !  
- MAIS ARRETEZ ! Arrêtez… je vous en supplie... laissez-moi mon frère… laissez-moi…  
- Et eux ? Dois-je te les laisser aussi ?  
L'enfant leva sa tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de son frère et regarda en direction de l'inconnu. Loin… plusieurs mètres derrière lui, se tenait un groupe d'individus qui ne lui étaient pas étrangers.  
- M… maman, papa… bégaya -t-elle en les reconnaissant parmi la foule de sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? Que leur avez-vous fait ?  
- Moi ? Rien, continua-t-il de la même intonation désespérément sereine. Viens avec moi, réitéra-t-il en lui tendant une main. Tu dois sentir au fond de toi que ta place n'est pas ici. Viens avant que tu ne te blesses davantage.  
Le cœur de la fillette se resserra, entre incompréhension et terreur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devant son immobilisme, l'homme se redressa, un air grave étirant ses traits fins.  
- Je vois, finit-il par déclarer. Tu ne me laisses donc plus le choix.  
Alors que derrière lui, elle voyait sa famille disparaître peu à peu, comme engloutis par une épaisse couche de brouillard, un cri de panique résonna à son oreille. Ce qu'elle vit en se faisant face à son frère lui retourna l'estomac. Une main sur le thorax et le souffle court, des tremblements de peur et des convulsions de douleur agitaient ses membres de manière désordonnée.  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Elo, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et une boule comprima sa gorge alors qu'elle voyait une tâche de sang s'étendre sous cette main crispée qui tentait de retenir la vie qui s'écoulait de lui.  
- Non, non, non, non, non ! … POURQUOI ? hurla-t-elle en direction de l'inconnu ? Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille ? Pourquoi me retirez-vous tous mes proches ? Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi Mick ?  
La réponse ne tomba que quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle essayait vainement d'empêcher le sang de quitter le corps de son frère.  
- Parce qu'ils sont déjà morts, tonna la voix sentence.  
Elle se figea : comme si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.  
- Et alors ? fit-elle d'une voix froide. Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille ?  
- Tu sais que tu n'es pas où tu devrais ici. Tu n'es pas une petite fille, tu as vingt ans.  
- TAIS-TOI, hurla-t-elle, poings et paupières serrés.  
Plus un bruit, plus un murmure autour d'elle. Rien que le souffle de sa respiration saccadée. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité dense les entourait. C'est dans un corps de femme qu'elle fit son premier pas vers lui.  
- Et alors Saïzo ? Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? N'avais-je pas le droit moi aussi de trouver le repos ?  
- Tu as trouvé refuge dans un rêve de mensonges. Tu es en train de mourir. Plus ton esprit s'enfonce dans ce monde, plus tu t'effaces, et plus la vie t'échappe.  
- Et puis ? Quelle douce mort de glisser de cette façon, songea-t-elle… te rends-tu compte de ce à quoi tu viens de m'arracher stupide animal ? Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'il y a quelqu'un pour me pleurer dehors ? Ou bien peut-être qu'un monde meilleur m'attend à mon réveil ?  
- Si ton retour est conditionné par la réponse à ta première question, sache qu'elle se trouve devant toi. Si cependant tu attends de moi que je te donne la garantie d'un monde meilleur, alors je suis prêt à te laisser ici si c'est ce que tu désires.  
- Tu as tout détruit. Comment pourrais-je rester ici ?  
- Ton esprit est puissant ; tu as pu créer ce monde d'illusions, tu pourras en inventer un nouveau, meilleur, et tu y périras.  
- Dis-moi Saïzo, quel intérêt j'aurais à vivre dans un monde où tout ce qui m'est cher a été dévasté et où ce qui m'en reste m'a trahie ?  
- Ta promesse.  
- Ma promesse…  
- La guerre est terminée. Tu as dormi pendant des mois. Cela fait un certain temps que Dumbledore me sollicite afin que je me fonde en toi pour venir te chercher, pour que tu les aides. Je m'y suis refusé… je ne le voulais pas, pas tant que ce monde ne t'offrirait pas d'autres alternatives que la douleur et l'impuissance de ta condition. Severus Rogue…  
- Il est mort ?  
- Non. Tu as désormais la possibilité de terminer toi aussi ta guerre. Je suis venu t'offrir la possibilité d'achever ta quête de vengeance.  
Elle sentit comme une pointe lui traverser les flancs à cette annonce.  
- Prend ma main. Les réponses aux questions que tu t'es toujours posées t'attendent dehors. Peut-être finiras-tu par trouver le vrai repos… Viens !  
Lentement, elle saisit la main à la peau trop pâle.

Elle inspira profondément, ses poumons lui faisaient mal, comme si elle avait passé plusieurs heures en apnée. L'air qui rentrait dans ses poumons lui donnaient l'impression de minuscules aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui s'immisçaient entre ses côtes. Elle se sentait lourde, faible, sans force. Elle baissa son regard sur la masse inerte qui écrasait son bassin et caressa distraitement la tête de Saïzo ; inconscient. Elle nota sans trop en tenir cas, des nœuds que formaient chacune de ses phalanges. Elle rapprocha ses mains de son visage afin de mieux en distinguer les contours flous, de ses yeux faibles d'avoir tant dormi. Elles tremblaient… comme tout son corps d'ailleurs, réalisa-t-elle. Elle avait la très dérangeante impression d'habiter le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.  
De manière presque mécanique, elle repoussa Saïzo et dégagea ses jambes de sous les couvertures, mais au moment où elle voulut poser les pieds au sol, elle sentir un pincement désagréable dans le pli du coude. Elle se retourna pour débrancher la perfusion qu'on lui avait faite, et put se lever… un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce lorsqu'elle s'écroula. Si Saïzo disait vrai, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait un pas, et n'avait donc plus la moindre force dans les jambes. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il en allait de même concernant ses bras lorsqu'elle voulut prendre appui sur le rebord du lit pour se hisser sur ses pieds. Même le souffle lui manquait terriblement. Malgré tout, au prix d'efforts colossaux, elle parvint tant bien que mal à se redresser et à avancer vers le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée de pierre, en s'agrippant aux meubles, la respiration difficile.  
Quand elle aperçut son reflet dans la glace, elle ne se reconnut d'abord pas. Il lui fallut quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se réapproprier ces yeux sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites, cernés d'un bleu noir, qui la faisait ressembler à un cadavre. Elle traça lentement les contours anguleux de son visage amaigri, dévasté par la fatigue et la douleur, ses paupières lourdes, sa peau pâle comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.  
Un autre visage apparut alors dans le miroir derrière elle, paternel et bienveillant, mais lui aussi comme éreinté par la guerre, plus vieux que jamais derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et ses yeux qui semblaient avoir perdu leur pétillant naturel… ou bien était-ce elle qui ne savait plus voir ce genre de choses désormais…  
- C'est effrayant de ne plus savoir qui l'on est n'est-ce pas ? murmura la voix calme derrière elle.  
- Je ne ressens… plus rien, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque… rien du tout.  
Elle vit le visage du sorcier se tourner vers la vitre et il poussa un soupir qui sembla lui déchirer les poumons.  
- Ca devait finir par arriver tôt ou tard…  
- Sa¨zo m'a dit que la guerre était terminée, murmura-t-elle en fixant le reflet des cheveux de jais éparpillés sur les draps. Qu'est-il advenu de Voldemort ?  
Dumbledore croisa les mains dans son dos, et avança à pas lents vers la fenêtre avant de répondre simplement :  
- Il a disparu.  
- Finalement, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de mon aide, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle songeait qu'en fin de compte, elle n'aurait pas pu venger elle-même les siens.  
Tout ça lui paraissait tellement loin maintenant.  
- Comment a-t-il disparu ?  
- Eh bien, commença le vieux mage en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, nous avons indirectement eu recours à ton aide malgré tout.  
Elle se retourna lentement, manquant de basculer en avant.  
- Nous avons extrait de ton corps le pouvoir que tu détenais.  
- Je ne comprends pas bien quelle utilité il a pu avoir pour vous.  
Elle pensa vaguement qu'ils étaient culottés de lui avoir fait subir une telle extraction en profitant de son inconscience… vaguement oui… sans même une once de colère… aurait-il été possible que…  
- Non, dit soudain Dumbeldore comme pour mettre un terme à l'idée trop bruyante qui venait de germer dans l'esprit d'Elodie. Le fait que tu sois incapable de ressentir présentement quelque émotion que ce soit, n'a rien à voir avec ça. Même s'il t'appartient intimement, la perte de ton don d'empathie n'aurait en aucun cas pu avoir comme conséquence dommageable de te priver de ta capacité à ressentir. Ce sont deux choses bien distinctes.  
- De toute façon, c'était une malédiction bien plus qu'un don.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence que le directeur ne tarda pas à meubler.  
- Sache que cette malédiction aura eu une utilité louable au final.  
- Il fallait bien compenser toutes les morts qu'elle a causées, continua-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. Quel usage en avez-vous fait ?  
- Il y a plus de quatre ans, lorsque Harry a dû faire face pour la seconde fois à Voldemort depuis sa « résurrection », ce dernier a tenté de pénétrer dans son corps pour le détruire de l'intérieur. Un phénomène étrange s'est produit alors que Voldemort prenait le contrôle de son esprit. Le fait que Harry parvienne à retrouver le dessus un simple instant, l'a affaibli en ce sens qu'il se retrouvait confronté pour la première fois à une chose inconnue et puissante : les émotions humaines ; la douleur de perdre un être cher, l'amour qui peut unir un être à un autre… Pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu humain que lui, la douleur a été insupportable au point qu'il a été chassé du corps de Harry.  
- Quel rapport avec ce pouvoir ?  
- Nous avons transmis ton pouvoir à Harry lorsqu'il nous est clairement apparu que nous n'avions plus aucune échappatoire, quand le château s'est vu assiégé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Et il a réussi à le contrôler dans l'urgence ?  
- Justement, nous comptions sur le fait qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Compte tenu des circonstances et du carnage environnants, nous ne pouvions faire autrement que de sceller ce potentiel en lui, afin qu'il ne perde pas la raison d'une part, et que le Lord ne s'aperçoive de rien d'autre part. Pour que l'effet soit optimal lorsque sa puissance serait libérée, il ne fallait surtout pas que Harry soit capable de le maîtriser.  
- Vous avez donc attendu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercher à nouveau à se réintroduire en lui pour lever le sceau… Mais comment pouviez-vous être certain qu'il agirait de la sorte ?  
- Je n'avais aucun moyen d'en être sûr pour être honnête. Il y avait peu de chances compte tenue de la façon dont s'étaient déroulées les choses auparavant. C'était un pari risqué, mais j'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté : je me suis physiquement toujours interposé entre eux deux, de manière à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus pour l'atteindre, que cette alternative-là. Et effectivement, j'ai alors brisé le sceau ; se sorte que soient absorbés toute cette douleur, cette tristesse, toutes ces émotions dont regorgeait le champ de bataille et dont l'humanité effrayait Lord Voldemort par-dessus tout. Afin qu'il ne puisse en réchapper, j'ai scellé son âme dans le corps de Harry… une magie basique, mais qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que…  
Il sembla s'étrangler de douleur et elle vit une perle translucide se réfugier dans sa barbe.  
- … il n'aurait jamais soupçonner que je lui sacrifierais Harry.  
Elle le fixa longtemps, silencieusement, un mince sourire désabusé étirant ses lèvres pâles.  
- Rares sont les personnes qui savent à quel point vous avez le sens du sacrifice… s'agissant des autres.  
Elle savait que sa remarque était cruelle mais ne s'en souciait guère, plus rien de pouvait l'atteindre désormais.  
- Il savait quels en seraient les risques, murmura-t-il. Et il les avait acceptés. Il savait que personne d'autre que lui ne serait à même d'accomplir cette tâche, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a toujours été le seul et unique centre d'intérêt de Voldemort ces vingt dernières années.  
- Et ça vous convient de vous dire cela ? Ca vous console ?  
- Non, et tu te trompes si tu penses que je cherche à me déculpabiliser ; c'est moi qui ai tout orchestré… mais il a eu le choix.  
- Comme nous tous au final , n'est-ce pas ?  
Il leva lentement ses yeux bleus vers elle.  
- Tous les mêmes pions… et finalement, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas le plus à plaindre Dumbledore.  
Le visage ridé reflétait un vide si infini qu'elle ne put empêcher son sourire de s'accroître.  
- Vous qui n'avez rien gagné, bien que rien perdu non plus… au nom de quoi vous battiez-vous ? C'est dur d'avancer sans savoir pourquoi De devoir supporter les conséquences de ses choix sur les autres sans pouvoir faire autre chose que les regarder vivre courbés et continuer à avancer ces pions à demi brisés ?  
Le frémissement de Saïzo encore inconscient sur le lit, mit fin à l'intense contact visuel qui s'était instauré entre la jeune sorcière et le mage blanc. Il reprit :  
- Et pour toi ? Est-ce plus simple maintenant que ta capacité émotionnelle est détruite ? Penses-tu pouvoir faire face avec plus de facilité à ce qui t'attend désormais ?  
Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour réprimer un frisson et prit appui sur le mur pour compenser la faiblesse de ses jambes.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui est censé m'attendre ?  
- Je suis certain que tu es désireuse de lever certaines voiles concernant le professeur Rogue, afin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de te… décider.  
- Quelle curieuse façon d'aborder le sujet, remarqua-t-elle. Il y a effectivement bon nombre de questions restées sans réponses à son sujet, toutefois, je doute de leur utilité dorénavant.  
- Alors parlons plutôt de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour… j'estime que tu dois savoir ce qu'il en est le concernant, parce que la vérité ne doit pas rester inconnue de la seule personne qui ait vraiment à la connaître.  
- Je vous en prie, railla-t-elle, éclairez donc de vos lumières l'intéressée que je suis : avide de vérité et de connaissance absolue…  
- Je ne prendrai pas position dans ce que je t'annoncerai, je me contenterai de t'exposer les faits de manière purement objective.  
- Et non influente… comme toujours ! Vous avez passé le plus clair de votre temps à tenter de me convaincre de l'innocence de cet homme ainsi que de son sincère repentir, mais au final, il n'en a jamais rien été. Rien, Dumbledore ! Comme moi ; vous avez été dupé !  
- Repentant plutôt que repenti… murmura pensivement le vieil homme. Parce que tu penses sincèrement que je ne savais pas ce qu'était le professeur Rogue ?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà mes louloutes, je reviendrai dans pas longtemps pour la suite, promis. Je vous embrasse à toutes.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello tout le monde, je vous avais promis la suite assez vite, ben je n'ai pas menti, dans la même semaine vous voyez! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mais d'abord RAR:  
**

**Ombrage: Oui, tu vois j'ai tenu ma promesse. Merci pour tes encouragements et ne perd pas patience! Bisou la belle.**

**Malicia-Sirkis: Merci pour tes compliments puce! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme. En tout cas, moi aussi il me tarde de voir la chute de la tienne, faut t'y remettre allez zou! Je te fais plein de bisous.**

**Malorie: Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là? Espèce d'esclavagiste! T'as pas honte? Bon, heureusement pour toi tu as dit que tu m'adorais alors ça passe. Bisous poulette et bonne lecture!**

**Menelor: Que d'éloges! Mouahahahahaha! Miiirciiiii beaucoup!! Ma façon d'écrire n'a rien d'exceptionnelle, mais c'est vrai que parfois les muses nocturnes aident n'est-ce pas? Quand tu te sens entre deux mondes, un peu comme shootée parce que d'une part tu commences à fatiguer et d'autre part t'as pas envie de dormir non plus... la fin est pour bientôt rassure-toi, et non je ne la lâcherai pas. Je sais que ca peut laisser perplexe mais malheureusement le coeur humain est bien souvent fichu comme ça, plein de contradictions, et si tu es attentive tu verras autour de toi, que les gens n'ont jamais une cohérence d'action identique à celle des personnages d'un roman... c'est un peu ce merdier que j'ai essayé de retranscrire... voilà en tout cas plein de bisous sur ta tête (du haut de mon mètre 74 ;-)).**

**Malicia-Amethyste: Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire très flatteur du reste! Et ton projet d'imprimer ma fic et de la placer à côté des bouquins de JK est un honneur inimaginable, je t'en remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Je suis contente que cette histoire ait réussi à te captiver, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant jusqu'à la fin. Je t'embrasse.**

**Keana: Oui oui je suis en droit, d'ailleurs je reprends demain... quelle misère (long sanglot déchirant...)! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur ma créativité, que je ne pense pas franchement aussi fertile que ça, mais ça m'enchante de lire tes lignes! Merci beaucoup à une des rares lectrices qui m'a toujours suivie de bout en bout. Bisous.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle le fixa un instant, les yeux plissés.  
- Voldemort…avait l'air étonné quand j'ai mentionné un sortilège de confusion qu'il lui aurait jeté. Il m'a dit que vous saviez, que le vieux fou avait toujours su, de lui demander. Vous saviez ? Vous saviez que ce n'en était pas un ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.  
- Oui, avoua-t-il, j'ai toujours su qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sortilège d'amnésie partielle, que Volddemort n'avait rien occulté d'autre de sa mémoire que ces trois dernières années.  
- En quoi oublier trois ans de sa vie a-t-il pu le changer en monstre ? Je croyais que seule sa mémoire avait été altérée et non pas la substance même de ses souvenirs.  
- C'est exact.  
- Si je suis le raisonnement, cela voudrait dire qu'il y a encore trois ans de ça, Rogue était encore un fidèle partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres… il ne s'était pas encore repenti…  
- Hmm… plus repentant que repenti… Et qu'a-t-il pu se passer selon toi il y a trois ans qui aurait pu changer le Professeur Rogue à ce point ?  
Elle haussa les sourcils et ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent.  
- Je ne peux pas y croire, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Mais bien sûr que si. Pourquoi donc penses-tu que je t'ai placée sous sa tutelle durant tes études, alors que ta directrice de maison était le Professeur Mc Gonagall ?  
- Je ne l'ai jamais compris. Vous avez toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les mauvaises blagues.  
- Aussi douteux que puisse te paraître mon humour, j'en conviens, je n'agis jamais sans une raison ou un but bien précis. J'espérais qu'en te collant dans ses jambes, tu finirais par le… disons le « toucher ». Je savais qu'avec une entrée à Poudlard telle que la tienne, il ne te laisserait pas en paix, qu'il essaierait par tous les moyens de rendre ta vie impossible… et j'espérais qu'il finirait par se sentir concerné… Cela a fonctionné bien au-delà de mes espérances.  
- Vous êtes fou, déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement.  
- Ne sois pas si têtue, Elodie. Oui c'est toi que Voldemort cherchait à effacer de la mémoire du Professeur Rogue.  
Un long silence s'ensuivit.  
- En quoi ma présence aurait-elle pu le changer ?  
- Oh ! Il n'a pas foncièrement changé… seulement il a voulu éviter que tu ne vives comme lui, que tu ne passes par les mêmes expériences, que tu deviennes un mangemort. Et quelle meilleure façon d'enseigner qu'en donnant soi-même l'exemple à suivre ?  
Elle eut un petit rire : froid, vide.  
- Vous vous serez servi de moi depuis mes tous mes premiers jours à Poudlard en fait. Il n'y a pas de petit profit, n'est-ce pas ? Dire que j'ai longtemps pensé étant élève, que vous agissiez pour mon bien… mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle ! S'exclama-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son front. J'ai toujours servi vos intérêts… vous êtes vraiment bon Dumbledore ! ajouta-t-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Vous aurez toujours eu la totalité des cartes en main. Tout avait été calculé depuis le début : brillant !  
- Pas tout, rectifia le vieux sorcier. Je n'avais pas prévu que vos liens seraient si forts.  
- Ouais… malgré tout ce charmant discours sur la profondeur de nos liens, il avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité lorsqu'il a tué mon frère et m'a trahie.  
- Je n'ai pas connaissance des détails, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu d'autre alternative. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot ni même n'a essayé de se défendre quand il a été capturé.  
- Comment se fait-il que l'on se soit contenté de l'arrêter ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été exécuté ?  
- C'est mon initiative, précisa le vieux mage comme s'il était triste qu'elle ait le goût de lui poser une telle question. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas son heure.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard s'égara au dehors, vers la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite.  
- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être assez puissant pour rendre ses souvenirs à cet homme ? Nous parlons quand même d'un sortilège du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Un simple objet, sourit tristement Dumbledore. Il y a trois ans, tu as oublié dans ses appartements quelque chose qu'il a toujours conservé. Il semblerait que ce simple objet ait contenu pour lui une charge émotionnelle si intense qu'il t'a rappelée à son souvenir.  
- C'est un joli récit… mais j'ai appris à ne plus croire aux contes de fées.  
- La question n'est pas de savoir si tu crois encore ou non aux contes de fées, mais si tu crois toujours en Severus Rogue.  
- Il faudrait que j'aie déjà cru en lui.  
Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce suite à cette remarque. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à le rompre.  
- Est-il possible de le voir, ou est-il en quartier de haute surveillance, interrogea-t-elle.  
- Cela fait bien longtemps qu'Azkaban n'est plus un gage de sécurité sur ce plan-là, fit-il remarquer. Les quelques « prisonniers » en instance de jugement sont gardés ici même. Ils ont préalablement été privés de leurs pouvoirs, s'empressa-t-il de préciser devant le regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Ils ont été soumis à un sortilège d'entrave dont je te prierais de ne pas remettre en cause l'efficacité, c'est moi-même qui l'ai exécuté… mais, tu comptes aller lui parler ?  
- Si on veut. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ?  
- Je te laisserai accéder à ses quartiers, mais avant j'aimerais que tu m'accordes un souhait.  
Elle figea sur le visage du sorcier, un regard perçant ; mi-interrogateur, mi-étonné.  
- Vous me permettez de vous dire que je vous trouve un certain culot ?  
Il esquissa un faible sourire.  
- Je voudrais que tu récupères ton pouvoir maintenant que nous n'en avons plus besoin.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit en même temps que Harry et Voldemort.  
- Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples. Il t'appartient, il ne mourra qu'avec toi.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire cette fleur ?  
- Pour être franc, maintenant que nous n'en avons plus l'utilité, il représente un fardeau. On ne peut pas le laisser changer de propriétaire ad vita eternam. Tu es bien placée pour savoir quelles convoitises il pourrait susciter. Tu te dois de le récupérer ; il n'y a que par ta fin qu'il disparaîtra.  
Elle vit le sorcier fouiller dans une poche intérieure de sa robe pour en sortir un petit tube de verre serti d'argent. En son sein, brillait une étrange lueur. Il se leva lentement et le lui tendit. Elle releva son regard vers lui sans saisir le flacon.  
- Avant ça, j'ai moi aussi une demande à formuler.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je veux oublier, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plate. Fournissez-moi une potion capable de faire ça.  
- Si c'est réellement ton souhait, pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sort d'oubliettes ?  
- Je connais les ravages d'un tel sortilège sur le cerveau. Je ne veux pas atterrir à Sainte Mangouste.  
- Il est très possible d'en maîtriser les effets, rectifia-t-il.  
- Vous ne m'avez pas comprise : je veux une potion d'amnésie programmable qui me permette d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce monde et de me créer de nouveaux souvenirs… suffisamment pour recommencer une vie. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Dumbledore ! J'ai fait à mes parents la promesse de rester en vie, mais je ne pourrai pas la tenir si je dois conserver la mémoire de cette vie. Plus rien ne m'y rattache suffisamment pour que je continue de lutter. Et puis, vous y trouverez quand même votre compte : si je n'ai plus conscience de mon potentiel magique, il finira par s'éteindre et je ne serai plus un danger pour personne.  
Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir longtemps, scrutant les pupilles brunes en face de lui, comme s'il espérait y trouver une faille dans sa triste résolution.  
- Tu auras ce que tu demandes, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis.  
- Non.  
- Cela prendra un peu de temps, je ne pourrais pas la préparer avant demain.  
- J'attendrai. Je ne compte pas quitter cet endroit de suite… je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point j'aurais été près de chuter, ajouta-t-elle songeuse.  
Il n'ajouta rien.  
- Je demanderai en cuisine qu'on t'apporte à dîner, dit-il avant de partir. Et, pour ce qui est de tes affaires personnelles, tu les trouveras dans la commode à la tête de ton lit.  
Par la vitre, le jour déclinait rapidement, et le soleil disparaissait à vue d'œil derrière l 'épais feuillage des arbres de la forêt interdite.

** oOoOoOo**

- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça ?  
- Tu es déjà venu me déranger dans ma tentative d'oubli Saïzo, je te déconseille de te mettre sur mon chemin de nouveau !  
- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de t'en empêcher si c'est là ce que tu désires. Je tiens seulement à souligner qu'une fois fait, l'effet sera définitif et tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.  
- Je ne le souhaite pas.  
- Tu ne vas pas regretter ?  
- Je n'en aurai pas l'occasion. Et puis, ma mémoire a déjà été « préprogrammée » pour réagir dès que j'aurais ingurgité la potion.  
Elle leva au niveau de ses yeux, une fiole au contenu translucide à peine bleuté. Elle glissa une main dans la poche de sa jupe et en tira un autre flacon dans lequel flottait une espèce de luciole particulièrement scintillante. Saïzo l'examina quelques secondes ; les sourcils froncés et en approcha sa main. Elle le retira brusquement de sa portée.  
- Tu ne comptas pas tenir la promesse que tu as faite à Dumbledore ? interrogea-t-il.  
- Si, répondit-elle tranchante. Mais je ne compte pas me le réapproprier maintenant. Je vais d'abord passer par les appartements de Rogue et je ne veux pas que mon « quotient émotionnel » actuel soit influencé par ce qui pourrait émaner de lui… et puis, je veux lui montrer ce qu'il a fait de moi.  
- Je vois…  
- Je ne compte pas revenir par ici après avoir terminé de régler mes affaires, alors si tu as un câlin d'adieu à m'adresser…, ironisa-t-elle avec un rictus désabusé alors qu'elle rassemblait les rares effets qu'on avait retrouvés sur elle avant son coma.  
Elle enfila la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait le talisman brisé autour de son cou et le dissimula sous son col, puis effleura du bout des doigts ; la lame de la dague souillée de sang : celle qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ramasser sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, celle dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se défaire. Elle la fourra dans sa poche, et dans l'autre ; glissa sa baguette magique. Elle se retourna enfin vers l'homme aux yeux d'or resté immobile derrière elle, et sourit froidement.  
- Ah ? Pas de câlin… tu n'es pas un démonstratif !  
- A quoi cela servirait-il ? Quel sens cela aurait-il pour toi que je te prenne dans mes bras alors que ton cœur a oublié les sentiments qu'il me portait ?  
Elle s'avança et caressa sa joue.  
- Ca te peine ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ce serait sinistre, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, resserrant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.  
- Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'en suis désolée… Tu es sans doute la seule personne vis-à-vis de laquelle je pourrais trouver ça … dommage. Pardonne-moi, mais « triste » aurait été erroné.  
- Ca l'est. Perdre ce qui te caractérise entant qu'être humain ; c'est triste !  
- Pourtant tu n'imagines pas comme je me sens plus sereine ! Plus rien ne me fait mal Saïzo. Es-tu simplement en mesure d'imaginer la plénitude que c'est ?  
- Ne parle pas de plénitude toi qui es devenue vide de tout.  
Elle sourit à peine.  
- Il faut croire que j'ai atteint et dépassé le seuil critique, plaisanta-t-elle.  
Lui ne souriait pas. Elle se détourna.  
- Je vais y aller, alors… au revoir Saïzo.  
- Bonne chance, l'entendit-elle murmurer au moment où elle franchissait les portes de l'infirmerie.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle s'enfonçait dans les étages inférieurs du château. Elle ne savait pas s'il serait enfermé exactement à l'endroit où il avait ses appartements au temps où il enseignait, mais Dumbledore n'avait rien mentionné de particulier à ce sujet.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! criait une voix féminine.  
Elle semblait désireuse de montrer une certaine confiance en elle, et pourtant elle tremblait de peur. Elle avança vers la porte d'où provenait le bruit.  
- Tu veux parier que je le prends quand même ?  
C'était un homme ; une voix déformée par la rage. Un vacarme sourd se fit entendre et la fille poussa un cri. Mue par la curiosité, la jeune femme passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un jeune homme blond, essouflé, se tenait juste devant une fille d'une quinzaine d'années et d'une rare beauté avec ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux de jais… Il lui avait bien semblé que ces voix avaient quelque chose de familier.  
Juste derrière Malefoy : une table renversée, sans doute érigée entre eux par Rohen en guise de mur protecteur.  
- Ne fais pas ça ! Je suis ta cousine.  
- Et tu penses qu'être un membre de ma famille joue en ta faveur ? Tu es bien sûre de savoir quel genre de relation j'entretenais avec les Malefoy ?  
Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et les deux sorciers firent volte-face.  
- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria le jeune homme en braquant sur la nouvelle arrivante sa baguette magique.  
- Voyons Malefoy, tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
Elle vit le jeune homme plisser les yeux pour essayer de percer la pénombre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage quand il mit un nom sur son visage.  
- Merson, siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Pour la faire courte, disons simplement que je me promène.  
- Tu te promènes, répéta-t-il… je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu peux faire, mais ne t'avise pas de me déranger !  
- Rohen est aussi une « prisonnière de guerre » ? interrogea-t-elle en se dirigeant à pas lents vers l'adolescente aux yeux injectés par la terreur.  
- Oui, mais j'attends le jugement du Conseil, on ne doit rien me faire avant, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.  
- La ferme ! cria Malefoy. Je sais très bien que tu ne seras pas condamnée à cause de ton âge. Tu n'as aucun de droit de profiter de cette justice-là.  
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, intervint la jeune femme.  
- Ah non ? Et c'est à une bande de bureaucrates restés à l'abri et qui n'ont pas eu à souffrir des pertes de cette guerre de prendre la décision ?  
- Tout le monde a souffert à cause de cette guerre.  
- Elle a tué ton amie, explosa le jeune homme. Ne me dis pas que la savoir impunie ne te ferait rien !  
- Tu ne dois pas l'écouter, s'écria Rohen avec la force du désespoir. Je dois être jugée.  
- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! éructa-t-il en braquant sa baguette sous la gorge de la fille.  
- Attend ! s'interposa Elodie en posant une main sur son bras armé. Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça.  
Les traits de Mélinda Rohen se détendirent quelque peu, quant à Malefoy, il semblait sur le point de l'écharper vive.  
- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je dois faire ! l'avertit-il.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en empêcher, déclara-t-elle. J'ai simplement une chose à te donner avant. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi je l'avais conservée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il semblerait que tout devienne limpide maintenant.  
Elle tira de sa poche la dague argentée au manche incrusté d'émeraudes, et la tendit au jeune homme, qui semblait ne pas comprendre. Rohen en revanche, semblait au bord de la syncope.  
- C'est ce dont elle s'est servie pour tracer un joli sourire d'une oreille à l'autre à ta petite amie Drago, l'éclaira-t-elle.  
Il cligna des yeux, comme hypnotisé par le sang séché sur la lame, et une main pâle et tremblante se referma sur le manche de l'arme.  
- NON ! hurla Rohen. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas…  
La jeune femme pencha sa tête vers elle et lui lança un regard empli de dégoût et de mépris.  
- Je ne suis pas Dumbledore. Je n'accorde aucune clémence aux traîtres et aux assassins de mes amis ! dit-elle d'une voix au timbre métallique, puis faisant de nouveau face au garçon : je te ferai grâce du discours concernant le fait que tu irais contre la volonté de Cindy en agissant de la sorte. Cindy était une égoïste, comme toi et moi, et elle ne voudrait pas que son meurtre reste impuni… même si pour ça un être cher doit se salir les mains. Pour ma part, je ne considère pas ce que tu es sur le point de faire comme un meurtre, mais comme une exécution.  
- Pas non plus de couplet sur l'inutilité de la vengeance ?  
- Quoi qu'en disent ces bons moralisateurs aux mains pleines, elle a toujours une utilité : certes elle ne ramènera pas nos morts, mais elle soulage, elle apaise la colère de sorte que tu pourras mieux te concentrer sur ton deuil. C'est incontestable. Après, le reste est une affaire entre toi et ta conscience.  
- Tu pars ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle avait tourné les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.  
- Cindy était mon amie et j'ai longtemps rêvé de cet instant, mais c'est à toi qu'il appartient. J'ai ma propre quête à terminer, alors profite-en pour moi aussi.  
- Merson, appela-t-il alors qu'elle venait de poser une main sur le chambranle de la porte. Je hais les sangs de bourbe de ton espèce.  
Elle sourit mais ne se retourna pas ; elle reconnaissait trop ce ton.  
- Fais-moi plaisir, termina-t-elle avant de refermer sur son passage, quand tu l'entendras crier parce que son sang aura commencé à couler, garde à l'esprit que Cindy a beaucoup souffert au moment de sa mort.

**Voilà, fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère avoir pleins de reviews pour lâcher le dernier. Bisous à tous et à bientôt.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello à tous, après presque 5 années d'écriture, avec je vous l'accorde les deux ou trois dernières quasiment blanches, je termine enfin ma première fic composée de deux parties. Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui l'ont suivie jusqu'au bout, et surtout les reviewers les plus fidèles qui se sont acharnés à me relancer à grâce auxquels je n'ai pas lâché l'écriture de cette histoire, chose que j'aurais regretté. Avant la RAR, j'aurais un dernier vœu à formuler pour tous ceux qui liront le chapitre 46 : je sais que je ne serai sans doute pas exaucée mais ça me ferait rêver si pour une fois le nombre de lectures était équivalent ou au moins approchant du nombre de reviews. Je sais que ça demandera sans doute un gros effort à certains anonymes mais s'il vous plait, si vous avez apprécié cette fic, et pris du plaisir à la lire, ce serait vraiment une chouette récompense. D'autant que j'aimerais vraiment avoir le plus d'opinions possibles concernant ce dernier chapitre.  
Merci à tous et sachez que je me tiens à disposition pour vos questions ou remarques. Bisous**

**RAR : **

**Malicia Sirkis :** Mais non la fin du chapitre 45 n'est pas gore du tout : tu sais qu'il y a une maie lectrice depuis peu qui m'a reprochée de ne pas avoir détaillé la scène avec Rohen et Malefoy… Bref, je te souhaite bonne lecture, toi ma plus vieille lectrice ! Bisou ma titine, et merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !

**Malicia Amethyste : **Je n'ai pas mis un mois mais plusieurs, je suis désolée ! Quant aux interlignes, c'est le site qui a reformaté mon texte, il était bien clair et digeste, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a fichu dans la mise en page… Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la chute va te plaire. Quand au blog, je ne me souviens pas de l'adresse, mais en revanche, je pourrais t'envoyer personnellement les dessins en question, ils sont sur mon profil facebook sinon, mais je ne sais pas si tu en as un. Si ça te dit, recontacte-moi, je t'embrasse et ai hâte de lire tes réactions.

**Sevivi :** Tu es bien une des seules à aimer l'être froid qu'est devenue Merson (avec moi bien entendu !^^). Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, je te remercie vraiment ! Et ne culpabilise pas pour les précédents chapitres, tu revieweras celui-ci ! ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisouxxxxx.

**Superfan :** Rho merci merci merci pour ces gentilles paroles ! ! ! ! Je ne préfère pas te donner d'indices sur la fin, mais j'ai adoré ton commentaire, merci vraiment beaucoup, je suis ravie d'avoir pu susciter autant d'émotion chez toi. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.  
**  
Keana :** Ma chère Keana qui fait partie de mes plus anciennes lectrices, qui m'a suivie depuis le tout début, depuis mon éclosion^^… merci vraiment pour tes commentaires très critiques et constructifs, j'ai adoré te lire, et suis ravie que tu ne te sois aps lassée malgré mon rythme de publication déplorable ces deux dernières années. Beaucoup de changements dans ma vie… vraiment merci pour tout, ton opinion me tient vraiment à cœur pour ce dernier chapitre. Gros bisous ma Keana !  
**  
Angel of rainbow :** J'ai adoré les écrits de Snakesandapples ! A pleurer de rire parfois !^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous ces éloges, c'est vraiment très agréable de lire que tu a apprécié à ce point mes écrits, j'espère te retrouver bientôt dans d'autres fics ;-) Et je suis plus que flattée de faire partie de tes auteurs favoris, encore une fois : merci !

**L'orblanc :** Merci pour ton appréciation concernant la scène avec Rohen et Malefoy, j'ai en effet jugé plus classe de ne pas la décrire mais de la suggérer. Et puis, trop de gore tue le gore. Ca serait devenu redondant. Moi aussi, la scène avec Saizo m'a semblée un chouilla tristounette, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer le plaisir que je prends à écrire ce genre de scènes où un personnage essaye de monter l'étendue de sa souffrance à un autre qui reste impénétrable… c'est… grisant ! (je ne suis pas folle ! ! !) « Envoûtée par ma fic »… rho, c'est trop mimi ! ! ! ! Merci beaucoup ! ! ! Ca fait me fait un plaisir ! ! ! Merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je t'embrasse et attends tes réactions ! ;)

**Sohanne :** j'ai adoré l'entrain et la spontanéité de ta review, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements (à la frontière du harcèlement moral parfois, mdr), mais vraiment merci ; c'est grâce à des lecteurs comme toi que quand parfois la volonté ou l'inspiration n'y est plus trop, on trouve toujours un peu d'énergie pour avancer même si c'est lentement, et terminer.

**Elana 11 :** La suite est là^^, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire et attends tes commentaires ou questions avec impatience.

**Elo :** Nounouille c'est pas une fic, c'est la réalité du campus ! ^^ Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé la fin avec Saizo et tout mais tu es une sentimentale et moi une sadique, tu le sais depuis le temps que tu me côtoies non ? Rho allez pupuce, courage ! Quant à la remarque de Malefoy concernant les sang de bourbe, il faut la prendre à contrario : c'est justement parce que Cindy en était une, qu'il faut bien la prendre ; en fait c'est une sorte de compliment ou de phrase affective voilée qu'il fait à l'héroïne.

** oOoOoOoOo**

La porte claquée, elle entendit les cris mêlés aux pleurs terrifiés de Rohen se fondre avec le bruit de ses propres pas. Elle aurait voulu éprouver un peu de joie, songea-t-elle, sentir son cœur s'emballer à la pensée du sort qui attendait la meurtrière de sa jeune amie, être excitée à l'idée qu'elle serait enfin vengée… même être pétrifiée par la mort horrible qu'allait lui offrir Malefoy lui aurait convenu… mais rien.

Elle n'avait pas franchement besoin de se concentrer pour que ses pas la guident là où elle savait qu'il se trouvait. Elle aurait pu retrouver le chemin même si sa cécité avait été permanente. Même une fois arrivée dans les geôles, elle ne ressentait aucun changement en elle ; elle aurait été faire des courses au supermarché du coin que ça ne lui aurait pas procuré une sensation différente. Elle avançait toujours dans les ténèbres des froids cachots, les yeux rivés sur le coin de mur à l'angle duquel se trouvait la porte de ses appartements. Elle tourna sur la gauche et après deux mètres, se retrouva face à la porte d'ébène. Peut-être parce que chaque fois qu'elle l'avait franchie c'était avec un sentiment de stress poussé à son paroxysme ou d'une angoisse particulière, mais elle n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais remarqué les runes gravées sur son pourtour. Elle pensa qu'à une époque, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en découvrir la signification, mais maintenant… plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle baissa les yeux sur la poignée et plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape afin d'en retirer sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle la pointa sur la serrure, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : sa main, elle tremblait ! Pourquoi ? Elle n'éprouvait aucune anxiété, ni même de la peur. Il paraît que le corps dispose de sa propre mémoire… foutaises ! Elle récita la formule que le vieux mage lui avait enseignée afin de déverrouiller la serrure et poussa la porte sur ce qui n'était plus que les vestiges des appartements de l'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Il était assis, là, par terre, un genou sous le menton, sa tête rentrée dans les épaules, de grosses chaînes entravant chevilles et poignets. La tête, basse, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que Rogue était toujours aux aguets.  
- Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? lança-t-elle nonchalamment en faisant le tour de sa spartiate cellule des yeux.  
Il leva lentement son visage vers la jeune femme. Ses yeux noirs semblaient plus vides encore que la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il leva vers elle ses poignets, faisant tinter les lourds bracelets métalliques, dans ce qu'elle analysa comme étant une excuse silencieuse à son manque d'éducation… cynique jusqu'au bout des ongles, toujours. Elle sentit un sourire ironique étirer ses lèvres. Elle le fixait alors qu'il la détaillait de bas en haut ; sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle avança d'un pas ; s'accroupit face à lui et porta une main à sa joue : l'écart entre les sourcils sombres se restreignit. Elle entama une lente caresse de sa tempe à sa pommette. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup : son teint était plus cireux que jamais, ses joues plus creusées et… ça y était : elle pouvait apercevoir cette lueur dans son regard ; cette lueur qu'elle seule savait déceler chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer Severus, tu n'arriveras pas à pénétrer dans esprit.  
- Mes pouvoirs ont été bridés jusqu'à mon procès, par Dumbledore en personne, s'éleva pour la première fois la voix caverneuse, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas.  
- Tu ne le voudrais pas ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix grave et douce.  
En réponse à son mutisme, elle laissa sur sa joue, cinq traînées ensanglantées.  
- Bien sûr que non tu ne le souhaites pas, reprit-elle en affichant un sourire enfantin. Tu as fait bien trop de mal pas vrai ? Tu as beau essayer de donner le change, je sais pertinemment que cette guerre a laissé ses marques sur mon corps. Que dis-je « cette guerre » ? … C'est toi qui as provoqué ces ravages.

- Pourtant, continua-t-elle en se relevant lui tournant le dos, je vais te faire un cadeau.  
Il la vit retirer quelque chose de sa poche sans pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce fut.  
- Je vais te faire cette fleur de recouvrer une partie de tes pouvoirs en te faisant offrande d'un peu des miens, lança-t-elle en lui faisant de nouveau face.  
Les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, il continuait de l'observer entre deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et gras.  
- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi il fut un temps, pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien tordre à ce point le fond de tes tripes, ce qui pouvait bien habiter le fond de ton cœur, ce qui hantait tes pensées… mais vois-tu, la curiosité s'est envolée aujourd'hui.  
Elle serra le poing fermé sur l'objet contre sa poitrine. Il ne lâchait pas sa main des yeux.  
- C'est moi qui vais t'aider à y voir clair sans que tu n'aies besoin de recourir à la légilimencie.  
Au moment où les traits masculins se crispèrent et où son visage devint livide, elle sut qu'il venait de comprendre. Elle desserra lentement ses doigts devenus d'une pâleur fantomatique, et laissa filtrer la lumière blanche qui irradiait du petit flacon dans sa paume. Elle sentit que dans les prunelles d'onyx, les craintes de l'homme se confirmaient.  
- Mais avant, je tiens à ce que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire qui devrait t'amuser Severus.  
Elle commença à faire les cent pas avec un calme et une lenteur déconcertants.  
- Il était une fois, une jeune fille banale qui vivait dans une petite ville en périphérie londonienne avec ses parents et son frère aîné. La vie n'était certes pas toujours rose pour elle, mais malgré les différends, elle les aimait plus que tout. Un jour, elle reçut un étrange courrier lui révélant qu'elle était une sorcière dotée d'un potentiel magique si important qu'elle avait été admise directement en dernière année d'une école de sorcellerie. Je passerai les détails quant à sa surprise à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. En septembre, elle commença son année fantastique, et c'est là que commence également notre histoire. Ce fut tout d'abord très dur pour elle : elle avait six ans de cours pratiques à rattraper et se retrouvait confrontée un à professeur des plus odieux qui prenait un malin plaisir à la persécuter. Mais heureusement, les enseignements dispensés dans cette merveilleuse école l'enchantaient, elle s'était fait de très bons amis sur qui elle pouvait compter pour l'aider. Et puis,… elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de l'homme horrible qui lui rendait pourtant la vie si difficile. Amoureuse au point de prendre des risques inconsidérés en croyant bêtement pouvoir lui venir en aide… car la double vie de cet homme ne laissait pas de place pour la jeune fille. Elle savait bien que s'enticher de lui ne la mènerait à rien, sinon à souffrir et à la mettre en danger inutilement, mais manque de chance : elle n'avait jamais su lutter contre ses sentiments. Et puis, petit à petit, il avait fini par se montrer, sinon agréable, à tout le moins soucieux de son sort. Ca lui suffisait. Mais un jour, elle apprit que sa famille entière avait été décimée par le mage noir qu'il était censé espionner, qu'il aurait pu éviter la tragédie, mais il semblait lui avoir tourné le dos. A la suite de quoi, elle disparut pendant près de deux ans, sans famille, coupant ses derniers liens d'amitié pour méditer sa vengeance. On lui apprit qu'un seul membre de sa famille avait été épargné par le sorcier que l'on appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui peut-être qui comptait le plus pour elle : son frère. Elle n'eut d'autre choix pour préserver sa vie que de rentrer dans les rangs de celui-là même dont elle avait juré de se venger. Sa vie, pendant les mois qui suivirent, fut d'autant plus infernale, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à renouer contact avec son amour de jeune fille. Alors que tout semblait foutre le camp, elle retrouva une lueur d'espoir quand ses sentiments se concrétisèrent. Elle finit par se laisser convaincre de regagner le corps des mages blancs et attendait même un enfant de l'homme qu'elle chérissait. Sa meilleure amie de lycée retrouvée ainsi que ses compagnons de l'école de sorcellerie, elle semblait enfin croire en la possibilité d'un avenir meilleur… Mais de nouveau tout s'écroula : ses amis se faisaient décimer les uns après les autres, parfois même sous ses yeux, alors que dans un acte d'une traîtrise innommable, son amant assassinait son frère. Prisonnière des mages noirs, on avait abusé d'elle et elle avait perdu l'enfant sous le commandement de son ancien professeur quelques semaines avant, mais désireuse de croire en l'abolition du discernement de ce dernier, elle avait trouvé la force d'accorder ce qui serait son dernier pardon. Par la suite, elle sombra dans un rêve d'entant, réfugiée dans un monde fabriqué de toutes pièces par son esprit trop mutilé pour accepter davantage la cruelle réalité. Elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé la paix, mais on ne la laissa pas s'en tirer si facilement. Elle fut tirée de son sommeil salvateur pour faire face à ce qu'elle refusait de voir.  
- Tu espères me faire pitié en me rappelant les méandres de te petite vie…  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
- Du tout, répondit-elle en s'agenouillant face à l'homme enchaîné. Je voulais simplement rafraîchir ta mémoire pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre maintenant.  
Elle déboucha le flacon auréolé d'argent et entendit le captif exhaler l'air de ses poumons. Son appréhension était palpable. Il savait trop ce qu'avait traversé la jeune femme à présent méconnaissable qui lui faisait face, pour rester serein à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Elle porta le goulot de la fiole à ses propres lèvres et bascula la tête en arrière. Le contenu avait disparu sous le regard incrédule du sorcier à terre. Elle remit une mèche de jais en place, et inclinant son visage vers le sien, scella ses lèvres aux siennes. La réaction fut quasi immédiate : les yeux exorbités, il la repoussa si violemment qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. En reprenant appui sur son avant-bras, elle se délecta de l'expression angoissée qu'affichait le visage émacié. Il avait porté une main à sa gorge, la respiration haletante… il l'avait en lui. Il semblait attendre que la foudre le frappe. Mais au bout de nombreuses longues secondes, toujours rien ne s'était produit. Les yeux qu'il braqua sur elle étaient encore plus emprunts de panique que si un changement quelconque s'était opéré en lui. Elle sut qu'il avait compris, et s'autorisa un sourire froid.  
- C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
Il ne répondit pas ; semblant prendre soudainement toute la mesure de ce qui venait de se dérouler.  
- Ce n'est que le résultat de ton œuvre professeur !  
Elle se releva lentement, le surplomba de toute sa taille.  
- Tu n'en es peut-être absolument pas affecté, mais je voulais que tu constates par toi-même quel monstre tu as engendré.  
Il semblait statufié, bien davantage que s'il avait été submergé par l'océan de douleur auquel il avait eu l'air de s'attendre.  
- Pas de « je regrette mon amour » ou encore de « je ne recommencerai plus ma chérie » ? ironisa-t-elle. Si j'avais encore un quotient émotionnel Severus, j'aurais presque envie de savoir ce qui se passe en toi en cet instant précis.  
Un ange passa.  
- Je note que malgré tout ce qu'a pu me dire Dumbledore, tu ne daignes pas exposer ta version des faits… et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne parleras pas de toi-même de tes motivations. Je sais que je ne recevrai jamais aucune explication de ta part… soit ! Ca me va : je n'en veux plus ! Ca m'arrange en un sens. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître la véracité des bons sentiments que te prête le vieux fou ! Je resterai dans l'ignorance la plus complète sur le sujet, et c'est tant mieux. Et puis, continua-t-elle en tirant de sa deuxième poche un nouveau flacon, savoir ne m'avancerait à rien, dit-elle en observant le liquide scintillant à l'intérieur de la fiole, puisque je vais tout oublier.  
- Je vois, fit-il la tête baissée. Ca ne sera pas la première fois que tu choisis la fuite.  
Elle braqua sur le visage d'albâtre un regard horriblement froid. Elle songea qu'il y avait à peine un mois de ça, elle se serait certainement mise dans tous ses états à cause d'une telle remarque… mais là, elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en irriter.  
- Tu es plus que mal placé pour te permettre ce genre de réflexions.  
Elle ne le vit pas distinctement, mais au mouvement de ses épaules et de sa tête, devina le sourire narquois qui devait orner les fines lèvres.  
- Ne t'en déplaise, je ne vais pas prendre la fuite tout de suite.  
Elle rangea la fiole dans sa jupe et en tira sa baguette. Prenant appui sur ses genoux pour se remettre debout, elle la pointa sur lui. Les yeux dont il la gratifia n'exprimaient aucune peur, pas même de la surprise.  
- Tu savais que je reviendrais terminer ma vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu as toujours été un parfait livre ouvert ; on devine trop facilement tes intentions rien qu'en regardant ton visage. C'est pour ça que tu en es là aujourd'hui.  
- Si j'en suis là, c'est parce que tu m'as trahie Severus.  
- Pas que je tienne tellement au résidu de vie qu'il me reste, mais tu te trompes de cible.  
- Ah tu crois ? Qui a laissé mourir Cindy sans lever le petit doigt ?  
- On serait morts tous les deux.  
- Qui m'a lynchée à en perdre notre enfant avec tous ses potes mangemorts ?  
- Je n'avais pas le contrôle de mes actes.  
- Ah oui ? Alors qui Severus, dis-moi qui a tué mon frère ?

Un sourire de démente étira ses lèvres bleuies.  
- Harry est mort en emportant le Lord avec lui. Il ne me reste plus rien à accomplir pour venger l'assassinat de mes parents et du reste de ma famille.  
Sa main se crispa davantage sur le manche en bois.  
- Tu te souviens Severus, du temps où tu essayais de m'enseigner l'occlumencie ? Je t'avais objecté que ce dont j'avais besoin c'était d'apprendre la maîtrise des sortilèges impardonnables. Tu ne m'as pas ri au nez mais presque, en me répondant que pour pouvoir les pratiquer, il fallait vraiment avoir la rage au ventre, de celles qui permettent d'avoir cette envie sincère de faire le mal. J'ai voulu m'entraîner sur toi et tu m'as répondu que tu n'aurais jamais rien à craindre de moi de ce côté-là, parce que je n'aurais jamais l'envie de te faire du mal… ENDOLORIS !  
Un choc métallique assourdissant retentit à ses oreilles alors que la tête de l'homme emprisonné heurtait la pierre froide du sol. Il commença à se tordre en tous sens, comme une anguille tentant d'échapper à un habile prédateur. Elle fit un pas vers lui pour apercevoir le visage déformé par la douleur, sa mâchoire contractée à s'en faire exploser les dents, et sa respiration haletante, ses prunelles révulsées. Elle détourna sa baguette et les spasmes cessèrent. Les pupilles noires se braquèrent sur elle alors qu'il tentait de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal.  
- Tu ne cries jamais, fit-elle distraitement remarquer en examinant les traits crispés avec un air juvénile.  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager intensément.  
- Il semblerait que tes prédictions se soient révélées fausses Severus.  
Elle fit un pas en arrière alors qu'il se redressait fébrilement, s'adossant au mur, le souffle court.  
- Je vais commencer une nouvelle vie. Je ne peux continuer à vivre celle-ci anesthésiée de toute émotion humaine avec le souvenir de ces dernières années. Tu as raison : je fuis. Je mets un terme à la vie d'Elodie Merson.  
Elle resserra de nouveau sa prise sur l'instrument.  
- Quant à toi, gageons que même sans réelle volonté de te tuer, je saurais y parvenir.

Dans le couloir des geôles, les deux rats se menant un duel acharné pour obtenir le quignon de pain dérobé en cuisines, effrayés par l'intense faisceau de lumière verte filtrant sous la porte, abandonnèrent de concert leurs positions et fuirent en couinant.

**  
oOoOoOoOo**

La jeune femme à la natte brune se retrouva bientôt sur le quai de la voie n°9 de la gare de King's Cross. A moitié angoissée, moitié excitée, les yeux pétillants d'anxiété, tordant ses mains moites et tremblantes, elle priait à voix basse pour que son entretien se passe bien. Le poste qu'elle briguait était des opportunités qui ne se présentent qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Le pas mal assuré, elle avançait lentement ; ce n'était pas le moment de céder le pas à sa maladresse légendaire et de tomber de sorte à ruiner son tailleur neuf acheté pour l'occasion. Elle exhala l'air de ses poumons en soufflant fort et un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle plongea la main dans son corsage et en tira un médaillon argenté qu'elle ouvrit ; aucune photo à l'intérieur. Ce bijou était le seul souvenir qu'elle conservait de sa famille disparue depuis maintenant presque huit ans. Bien qu'elle eut parfois une boule au ventre causée par le manque des siens, le peu de souvenirs qu'elle en conservait rendait sa peine plus supportable. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi ses souvenirs les concernant avaient si rapidement déserté son esprit. Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une protection érigée par son subconscient afin de la préserver d'un chagrin trop lourd.

Elle venait de quitter les amis de sa famille qui l'avaient recueillie après le tragique accident d'avion qui avait décimé ses parents et son grand frère. Bien qu'ils l'eussent toujours traitée avec les meilleurs égards, elle s'était toujours sentie à l'écart des Spellman. Le couple, dont la femme stérile n'avait pu enfanter, l'avait toujours considérée comme sa propre fille. Elle leur devait certes beaucoup, mais n'avait jamais pu les considérer comme faisant partie intégrante de sa famille… Et au fond d'elle, elle se sentait comme asséchée par quelque chose ; parfois, son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir entre cent ans et la mort.  
Mais aujourd'hui, si tout se passait comme elle pouvait l'espérer, si elle parvenait à décrocher cet emploi au Ministère, elle le sentait, sa vie allait prendre un tournant tout autre.

C'est en songeant à cela que son regard se perdit sous le toit vitré et ses voûtes magnifiques au travers desquelles filtraient les cuisants rayons de soleil du mois de juillet. Une tâche noire sur le verre attira son attention.  
- Que c'est laid ! Ils pourraient au moins se donner la peine d'entretenir décemment de si beaux édifices !  
Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir ce que pouvait bien être cette chose qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Ce n'est que lorsque la chose en question fut à moins de cinq mètres au-dessus de sa tête, que ses mauvais yeux d'astigmate purent identifier un gros volatile au plumage de jais… fonçant en piqué droit sur elle. Prise de panique, elle s'accroupit en retenant son souffle, ses deux mains plaquées sur le sommet de son crâne en guise de protection, dans l'attente du choc. Elle serra les dents quand elle sentit le souffle provoqué par la vitesse du rapace ébouriffer ses cheveux et qu'elle entendit le sifflement de ses ailes dans l'air… rien… Lentement elle ouvrit un œil, puis les deux, ôta ses mains de sa tête, scrutant les quelques personnes alentour qui la jaugeaient en pouffant, d'un regard mauvais. Après les avoir copieusement insultés dans sa barbe, elle se mit en quête de retrouver son sac qu'elle avait promptement lâché sous le coup de la frayeur. C'est en baissant les yeux qu'elle aperçut à ses pieds un rouleau de papier brun enrubanné par un lien pourpre. Accroché au rouleau de ce qui semblait être du parchemin, il y avait une petite bourse de toile beige… Elle releva la tête, à la recherche de l'oiseau. Aurait-il été possible que ce fut ce maudit poulet qui ait lâché ça sur elle ? Après tout, cela ne lui était peut-être pas adressé, mais à la réflexion, en se remémorant la trajectoire si précise du volatile, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Tout ceci était parfaitement délirant ! se morigéna-t-elle en se saisissant du rouleau et du petit sac. Elle fit glisser le ruban le long du papier rugueux et déroula lentement. Une pointe lui fendit le cœur alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'écriture fine et penchée.  
_« Ceci est ce qui m'a rendu la raison. Cette fin, notre fin, était inéluctable. Sache que je comprends. Ta quête est à présent achevée. Ta vie prend un nouveau départ, bonne chance !  
S.R »_  
Son index effleura les initiales tracées à l'encre noire, cette impression d'inachevé, d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable… elle entreprit de vider le sac de son contenu et une nouvelle boule naquit dans sa gorge lorsque scintilla l'objet familier : elle tenait dans sa paume une barrette aux épines d'argent sertissant une rose sanguine. Elle relut les quelques mots et cligna des yeux en s'apercevant qu'une goutte d'eau venait de faire baver l'encre. Elle renifla. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi son cœur était-il si serré ? Pourquoi ces tremblements ?  
- Severus…  
Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres. Ce nom lui avait échappé… un nom si peu courant. Elle ne connaissait personne de ce nom là… et pourtant…

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses songes, et une autre sorte d'angoisse l'étreignit : l'alarme programmée de son portable lui indiquait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant son entretien. Elle fourra à la hâte son « colis » dans son sac à main en se promettant de se concentrer le soir venu sur le mystérieux courrier, et lissant rapidement sa jupe et son blazer, se précipita hors de la gare. En protégeant ses yeux du soleil, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux derniers mots du parchemin… qui qu'il soit, il avait raison : c'était un nouveau départ !

**  
oOoOoOoOo**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue quand ça a été difficile, à ceux qui m'ont encouragée, lue et commentée, aux critiques et aux appréciateurs. N'oubliez pas le mot d'ordre, il n'a pas changé en 4 ans de publication : reviewwwwwwwwwwww ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**


End file.
